Good at Dirty!
by Mag68
Summary: I have had a few requests for adult versions of some of the chapters from Good at Dating, Rules of Engagement and Middle Management. So if you are in a smutty mood, here is Good at Dirty! for your reading pleasure.
1. At Last

**Good at Dirty! At Last**

**A/N: I have had a few requests to kick some of the chapters from Good at Dating up a notch to the adult rating. I thought that I would give it a shot by posting the scenes as stand alone chapters. I'm still working on Rules of Engagement, but I guess that I am in a smutty mood this morning! Let me know what you think. Should I continue or not?**

"So, whose room was this supposed to be?" Luke asked softly.

"Ours," Lorelai answered with a shy glance at the floor.

"Good," he answered, tipping her chin up so that he could see her incredible blue eyes. "And who is next door?" he asked, his voice a sexy purr.

"Over there," she said pointing to her right, "is Bootsy, and he's passed out for the night. And on the other side are Sookie and Jackson, but Jackson apparently snores like a freight train, so Sookie wears earplugs to bed," Lorelai smiled at him impishly.

"Have I complimented your organizational skills this evening?" he asked with a wide smile.

"No, I don't believe you have," she said pouting for him.

"Well, let me correct that immediately!" he said taking her hand from his neck, and pressing soft kisses to the back of her hand and traveling up her arm as he spoke. "I think that you are amazing. You are an amazing hostess, and all of your guests were highly entertained all evening," he said as he turned her arm over and kissed the tender skin at her wrist, feeling her pulse beat beneath his lips. He continued kissing back up the underside of her arm murmuring, "And, you did all of that while looking beautiful enough to steal my breath away each time I looked at you."

Her eyes glazed, her mouth open in shock, Lorelai pulled him up to her and kissed him passionately. _This is it_, she thought, _this is what I have been needing_. Gently, she pulled him toward the bed, laying back on it, and reaching for him, urging him to join her. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he climbed onto the bed and gathered her close to him.

They kissed softly for a while, savoring this time alone together, letting the anticipation build. Finally, Luke sat up and removed Lorelai's shoes and his own, letting them all fall to the ground with a loud thud. He stood beside the bed and offered his hand to help her up. She stood before him silently, letting him take the lead. Luke buried his hand in her hair, tilting her head back for a searing kiss. As their tongues dueled for supremacy, his hands slid to the zipper at back of her dress. Sliding it down slowly, he could feel the heat rising from her skin. He bent to press hot, wet kisses to her neck. Her head fell back as he licked and sucked at the tender skin. His hands sought the soft skin of her back, caressing her with fervent strokes.

Lorelai tugged at the hem of his sweater, and Luke stepped back to allow her to remove it. After she tossed it aside, she let her dress slide from her shoulders. Luke's hands automatically came up to assist in it removal. With the dress pooled on the floor, he stood mesmerized by the sight of her in nothing but a lacy black bra and a matching scrap of panties. He placed his hands gently on her stomach, moving them in small circles as he stared at her reverently.

Lorelai reached for the buckle on his belt. She was surprised to feel her bra release without her knowing that he was doing so. She looked at him with raised eyebrows, and her grinned back at her wolfishly. He hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties, and began to slide them over her hips. Once she had steeped free of them, she quickly unbuttoned his pants and worked at the straining zipper hurriedly. She pushed them down, taking his boxers with them. When he tried to free his legs, he stumbled and caught himself on the bed frame, causing Lorelai to giggle. He kicked the offending garments aside and turned to her with a steely glare, which caused her to laugh harder.

Without warning, he swept her up into his arms and dropped her unceremoniously on the bed. Seeing her shocked expression made him laugh out loud, sending shivers of pleasure over her skin. Luke was glad for the interruption, which allowed him to turn the heat in his body down to a simmer.

He stood above her gazing at the play of firelight and lamplight on her naked body. Sobering, he reached over to turn off the lamp. When she looked at him questioningly, he said, "Firelight," as he trailed two long fingers across her check where the glow of the flames danced. Luke knelt on the edge of the bed, and let those two fingers trace a path of fire across her skin as he traced the glow of the flames on her body.

As he followed the flames down between her breasts, she arched her back in invitation, aching for him to touch her. Luke smiled and asked, "Can you see me?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Good," he replied, allowing his fingers to drift lower, circling her navel and traveling down her hipbone. Every nerve ending in her body was on high alert. He was slowly driving her mad with those two fingers. She whimpered and raised her hips off of the bed insistently. Luke smiled again and pressed a hot kiss to her stomach, pressing her back onto the mattress with his lips. "This is one time I won't let you rush me," he said in a throaty voice. He watched her bite her lip as she stared at him unblinkingly. "I am going to take my time," he said trailing those devilish fingers down her inner thigh as he shifted to the foot of the bed.

He took her right foot in his hands and pressed a kiss to the arch, sending shockwave through her body. "Luke," she moaned pleadingly.

Chuckling, he used those magic fingers to stroke the soft underside of her knee, he kissed and nipped at each of her calves. "No, Lorelai, this is the first time that I get to make love to you, and I am going to remember every bit of it, and every bit of you," he promised. As he traveled up her legs, he used both hands to stroke her thighs firmly, his long fingers softly kneading her skin. He skimmed around to the left and nibbled at the soft skin beside her hipbone, causing a louder moan to escape her lips.

Luke allowed his tongue to trace the curve of her waist, as his fingers turned playful again, lightly teasing the skin of her inner thighs. Lorelai opened her legs, trying to urge him closer to what she needed, but he patiently continued his journey. He shifted his weight to kneel between her legs, pressing his chest to her as he kissed her stomach, and his hands traveled up her sides. His thumbs brushed her breasts, causing her to buck against him. He nuzzled the soft underside of her right breast, watching her nipples peak in the firelight.

Finally, he let the tip of his tongue brush her nipple. Her hands let go of the sheets, and flew to his head, holding him in place. He began to suck her nipple into his hot mouth, laving it with his tongue. Her hips thrust at him rhythmically, her mound pressing against his stomach in desperate search for release. Unable to resist, he slid those two magic fingers down to touch her. He teased them through the downy curls, listening to her pant above him. He moved his mouth down the valley between her breasts, and kissed his way to her left nipple. As her drew it into his mouth, his fingers tickled along her damp opening. She spread her legs wantonly, thrusting herself at his fingers.

Luke raised his head to watch her in the firelight. A faint sheen of sweat dampened her brow. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth in frustration. When her dazed eyes met his dark blue gaze, her lips parted and she exhaled asking, "Please?"

He lifted himself up to kiss her passionately. When he pulled back, he smiled and said, "Certainly," as he thrust a finger into her hot, wet core. Just the feel of her surrounding his finger was almost too much for him to bear. He buried his lips in her hair, brushing kisses along her hairline, fighting for control over his body. Her hand reached down to touch him, but he pulled back suddenly. "Please don't," he panted. Seeing the confused expression on her face, he kissed her tenderly and squeezing his eyes shut, he said, "If you touch me now, I'll never make it." She felt a surge of arousal at his words. Her eyes closed as she felt the pressure building inside of her.

"Oh Luke," she moaned, pressing onto his hand, unable to stop it. He opened his eyes to watch her as she peaked. Her head thrashed from side to side as she lost control and tumbled over the edge murmuring, "Luke, Luke," as she went. When her body began to still, he pressed soft kisses to her face, tasting the salt on her skin.

Her eyes fluttered open to find him gazing at her with wonder. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. She smiled softly, unable to speak. He began to remove his hand from her, but she clamped her legs together, holding him captive.

She stared at him for a moment and whispered, "I want to touch you."

"I'm fine," he said quietly.

She shook her head and said, "Oh no, mister. I'm going to touch you. Just as soon as I can move again, I'm gonna touch you," she said threateningly.

Luke smiled and rested his head on the pillow next to hers. "Well, if you insist," he said dryly.

"Oh, I insist," she asserted. She turned her head to look at him and demanded, "How the hell did you get so damn sexy, anyway?

He laughed and said, "That was all God-given talent," with a modest shrug.

She smiled that mega watt smile at him and said, "Well, aren't I the lucky girl?"

He stared at her meaningfully, as he pulled his hand out from between her legs. "I have some other tricks that I can show you," he offered as he lifted his finger to his mouth to taste her.

Lorelai eyes darkened again as she grasped his hand and pulled his finger to her mouth, sucking it fervently. Luke groaned as her tongue teased his finger, and pressed his erection against her. She released his finger and smiled at him saying, "Lucky for you, I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well," as she pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist.

He smiled up at her, his hands resting on her waist to steady her. "What sleeves?" he asked playfully.

She raked her nails through the dusting of hair on his chest and said, "Never mind, you! Now, you just lay there and take it like a man," she said sternly as she tweaked his nipple. She slid herself down a bit, so that he could feel her hot and wet on top of him. Luke's hips lifted to press into her. "Ah, ah, ah," she said wagging a finger at him. "Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves now."

He smiled sheepishly and said, "Take me, I'm yours," as he flung his arms out to the side in mock supplication.

She grinned at him and said, "Oh, goody," as she went to work trailing kisses across his chest. Her hands reached up to lock around the strong muscles in his biceps, feeling them flex as she held him down. She slithered down his body, nibbling at him as she went, letting her fingers trail languidly behind her. When she reached his stomach, she let her hair fall over his engorged penis, and a deep moan escaped his lips.

Smiling she kissed his hipbones, letting her hair tease and torment him. His hands came up off of the bed to bury themselves in her curls. She licked the crease between his hip and thigh, and allowed her hot breath to play over his balls as she switched to the other side, watching his penis twitch in anticipation. His fingers were flexing convulsively in her hair, tightening their hold on her, but still her tongue teased his thigh. Finally, she exhaled a long hot breath over him as she let her tongue dart out to touch the head of his cock. Luke sat up as if a jolt of electricity had shot through him. Chuckling, she eased him back murmuring, "I promise, I won't hurt you," in a teasing voice.

"You're about to kill me," he ground out roughly.

"Oh, poor baby," she murmured against his stomach. "Let's see if we can't get you a little relief," she said before wrapping her lips around him and drawing him into her mouth. She licked the head of his cock and sucked it feverishly while she wrapped her hand around his shaft and began stroking him. Luke lost himself in the pleasure of it, for a moment forgetting his need to be inside of her. When he felt the beginning of his orgasm coming, he reached down and pulled her up to him roughly.

"Hey," she protested, as he lifted her up further, and wriggled down off of the pillows. He held her hips firmly and guided her until she was straddling his head. He pulled her down to him, plunging his tongue into her soft folds. As he began to tease her clit with his tongue, Lorelai grasped for the headboard, riding the wave of sensation that was shooting through her. He licked and sucked her mercilessly, his fingers sliding into her. When he felt her begin to tighten and ride him with determination, he knew that she was getting close again.

He lifted her again positioned her directly over him. She smiled as she took him in hand and guided him to her entrance. With a forceful thrust, Luke drove into her, pulling her hips down on him simultaneously. Lorelai threw her head back in pleasure, and he saw the feline smile that creased her face as she rode him hard. His hands teased at the crevice of her ass, her own hands held her breasts as she stared at him challengingly. He moved his right hand around so that his thumb would press against her clit as she slid up and down his shaft. After only a moment or two of the combined friction, Lorelai began to lose control, her breath catching in her throat as she gasped his name over and over again.

When she peaked this time, Luke was there with her, losing himself in her. "Lorelai," he groaned helplessly. "Oh God, Lorelai!"

He held her steady as she collapsed on top of him. He raised a hand to her hair and stroked it comfortingly, as they tried to catch their breath. She pressed mindless kisses to his neck and collarbone, nuzzling into him. After a few minutes, she slid to the side and rested her head on his chest, toying with the hair on his stomach. Luke pulled the covers up over them, but Lorelai pushed them back down after a few minutes, continuing her quest to stroke every possible inch of his glorious body.

She was thinking about what a contradiction the man was, humble, shy and reserved, but at the same time strong, confident, and incredibly sexy. She tilted her head back to check to see if he was still awake, and was met with his amused gaze. "Is there some reason that you keep uncovering me?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"You're too pretty to be covered all of the time," she responded, leaning up on an elbow to stare at him. "I am giving serious thought to burning all of that flannel. This," she said tapping his bare chest, "my friend, is a crime to cover up."


	2. Desperate Times  Desperate Measures

**A/N: Insert into Good at Dating Chapter 18 – Worst Fears and Answered Prayers**

**Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures**

As the springtime deepened, so did their relationship. Luke and Lorelai were forced to take their 'grown up time' where they could get it. Frantic make out sessions on the bench set of his truck, which left them both surly and dissatisfied. Quick wrestling matches in the storeroom when the diner was empty. Hasty lovemaking when Jess happened to be out for a couple of hours. They had so little time alone. They had to steal their moments whenever they could, and steal they did. Lorelai started coming in for lunch later, hoping to finish up as the lunch rush cleared out. Caesar would take over the diner as she and Luke would steal a little time up in the apartment before Jess got out of school.

One Thursday morning, Lorelai was feeling restless. They hadn't had any time alone all week, and she was getting desperate. She needed a Luke fix. She needed to touch him. She needed to taste him. And, she needed it now. She told Michel that she had to run some errands, and ducked out of the inn before he could even finish his first complaint. She strode into the diner at about 9:45 and was pleased to find it almost empty.

Luke stepped out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel. He broke into a huge grin when he saw her standing there, looking around impatiently. "Hey," he said leaning in to kiss her hello. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need to see you for a moment," she said in a business like tone. "Can Caesar handle it for a while?" she asked, tapping her foot.

"Uh, sure," he answered, wondering what he had done wrong. "Give me a minute," he said as he ducked back into the kitchen. When he emerged a moment later, he nodded toward the back and said, "Okay, let's go."

As Lorelai strode toward the curtain, Luke followed, still trying to figure out why she was upset. He followed her upstairs. She paused as she waited for him to unlock the door, and waited for him to enter before her. He shrugged and stepped into the room, squaring his shoulders, preparing for battle.

Lorelai closed the door behind them and turned the lock. Her hands resting on her hips, she locked eyes with him and walked over to where he leaned back against the table with his arms crossed defensively across his chest. She stopped in front of him, paused as if she wanted to say something, but closed her mouth again, changing her mind. Luke waited patiently for her to say something, but was surprised when she reached for the zipper on his jeans instead. His eyes widened and he felt himself begin to harden at her touch.

"Lorelai?" he asked.

"Hush, you," she said as she opened his pants and pushed them down far enough to release his cock. She knelt before him and cupped his balls saying, "It's all your fault."

"Okay," he breathed, his eyes as round as saucers. For once, he was happy to take the blame.

She licked at him and drew one of his balls into her mouth. When she released him, she licked at the head of his cock murmuring, "I think about you all of the time."

He sucked in a breath at the contact, bracing himself against the table. "Me too," he whispered.

She looked up at him and said, "I want you all of the time."

"I want you, too," he said staring down at her.

With a nod, she went to work, drawing him into her mouth, taking him deep in her throat. Luke groaned with pleasure and wound a hand into her hair. She sucked him mercilessly, stroking him hard and fast. His breath came in pants as he let the sensation wash over him. She fondled his balls as she worked his cock, squeezing and stroking him. He felt the pressure building, and tried to pull away from her. Lorelai grabbed his ass and held him firm as she continued to take him faster and faster.

"Lorelai," he growled as a warning. His voice only spurred her on. Realizing that she was not going to be satisfied until she finished, Luke gave himself over to her. She felt his hand tightening in her hair as he moaned softly. She drew him deeper into her mouth as he began to come.

When she felt the muscles in his legs buckle, she sat back with a happy smile. Gently she pulled his boxers back up, dropping another kiss on him before covering him up again. She pulled his jeans back over his hips, zipped and buttoned them. Luke was staring down at her in a daze. She stood and gave him a bright smile. He looked at her blankly, still trying to process it all. Lorelai leaned in and pecked a quick kiss to his lips. "Thanks," she said breezily, "I needed that!" Luke could do nothing to stop the guffaw that escaped him. "I'll see you later, doll," she whispered, then she strode to the door with a jaunt in her step. After she left, Luke simply stared after her, awestruck.

And so they continued, stealing moments where they could. There were late lunches where they would make love tenderly, savoring each other in the sunlight filtering through Luke's flowery curtains. Evenings when Jess was out, they would laugh and tease each other into a frenzy, rolling around laughing with the shear pleasure of being together. But always, there were those long stretches of days when kids and work and life conspired to keep them apart. It was driving them mad.

One evening, during six day dry spell, Lorelai strolled into the diner an hour before closing. Luke was straightening up, wiping down some tables, and picking up bottles of condiments to put away for the night. He looked up and smiled at the sight of her. "Hey," he greeted her.

"Hay is for horses," she retorted. Annoyed that the droughts never seem to affect him the way they do her.

"Cute," he said with a smirk.

"I am," she agreed with a hair flip. "What's going on tonight?" she asked casually as she hopped up on a stool.

"Not much, pretty slow," he answered, placing an armload of dishes on the pick up counter for Caesar to pick up.

"Caesar here?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's cleaning the grill," he answered.

Jess walked in the door calling, "I took the trash out, I'm heading up now," as he walked for the stairs.

"Hi Jess, bye Jess," Lorelai called to his retreating back. "Chatty as ever," she said to Luke.

"He's in a mood," Luke said with a wave of his hand. "I thought that you were watching a movie tonight, what happened?"

"Term paper crisis," she said with a smirk. "I got kicked out for a while."

He placed a mug of coffee in front of her and asked, "Pie?"

She pursed her lips for a moment and said, "Maybe later."

He raised his eyebrows at her refusal, shrugged and said, "I'll be back in a minute," as he disappeared into the kitchen.

When he was gone, Lorelai hopped off of the stool, grabbed her purse and headed to the back of the diner. A minute later, the diner phone rang. Luke stepped out of the kitchen and saw that she was gone as he reached for the phone. "Luke's!" he answered, craning his head around, trying to figure out where she went.

"Ask Caesar to close for you," she demanded.

"What? Where are you?" he asked, his eyes scanning the street.

"In the store room. Ask Caesar to close up for you," she said again.

"Why are you in there?" he asked, confused.

Getting frustrated, Lorelai raised her voice and said, "Tell Caesar that you need him to close for you!"

"Why?" he asked, getting aggravated with her.

"So you can come back here and fuck me, damn it," she hissed into the phone.

Stunned, Luke hung up the phone and looked around for a moment. "Caesar!" he yelled.

"Yeah boss," Caesar replied in a cheerful tone.

"Go on home," Luke said, waving toward the door.

"But, the grill…" Caesar started.

"I'll take care of the grill," Luke snapped. Seeing the shock on Caesar's face, Luke softened his tone. "Just go ahead and go, okay?" he asked.

"Okay boss," Caesar answered, untying his apron. He shook his head as he went out of the door, shooting Luke one last look.

Hurriedly, Luke flipped the sign, locked the door and turned out the lights. He trotted back to the storeroom and stepped inside, locking the door behind him.

"You hung up on me!" Lorelai accused, leaning up against the table, obviously miffed.

"What did you say to me?" he asked incredulous.

Lorelai tossed her hair back and stared down her nose at him. "I said that I wanted you to come back here and fuck me," she said defiantly.

He closed the distance between them in three steps. "Lorelai," he growled.

She shut him up bay kissing him heatedly. She knocked his cap to the floor and buried her fingers in his soft curls, pulling him closer.

When they broke apart, he shook his head and said, "I can't believe you said that!"

"I meant it," she retorted. She looked him in the eye and said, "I want you. I want you to fuck me now."

He pressed her up against the work bench and plundered her mouth. When he started kissing and sucking at her neck, Lorelai asked, "Do you want me?"

"Yes," he rasped.

"Do you want to fuck me?" she asked aggressively, clawing at his shirt.

"Yes," he answered, punctuating his answer with a punishing kiss. When she pulled back, she looked at him and whispered, "Tell me. Tell me what you want to do to me," she demanded.

He buried his face in her neck, feeling the blush rising in his cheeks. He shook his head imperceptibly as he kissed her neck.

"Please?" she asked. "I'll do anything you want, but you have to tell me what you want first," she said enticingly.

"I can't," he murmured against her skin.

"Yes you can," she encouraged him. "I want you to. I want to know what goes on behind that impressive self control of yours," she said teasingly. "I'll tell you what I am thinking. I think that you don't want me the way that I want you," she said.

"You're wrong," he answered shortly, pulling back to look into her eyes.

"I'm going out of my mind," she confessed.

"Me too," he replied.

"Ha!" she laughed. "No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am," he answered emphatically.

"No, you're not!" she said again.

"Really?" he asked. "We're going to do this now?" he said incredulously. Shaking his head he said, "I don't want to argue with you. Take my word for it, I want you," he assured her, pressing her hand to his fly.

She massaged him through his jeans and said, "Then tell me. Tell me what you think about when we aren't together," she said tempting him with the proverbial apple.

His eyes burned into hers. He dove for cover, pressing kisses into her neck as he said, "I want to taste you."

"You do?" she asked with an encouraging smile.

"Oh yes," he smiled. "I love it when you leave in the afternoon and I can still taste you on my lips," he murmured as he kissed her near her ear, too embarrassed to meet her eyes.

"Do you think about me while you are working?" she asked, unbuttoning his flannel.

"Yes," he said, the word humming against the skin of her throat.

"Tell me," she whispered.

Unable to resist ant longer, he slid his hand up to cup her breast and said, "I think about you naked, on top of me, riding me."

"Ya like that, huh?" she asked breathlessly as she pushed the flannel off of his arms.

"Oh yeah," he sighed, reaching for the hem of her t-shirt.

"What else do you like?" she asked, her eyelids heavy with lust.

Emboldened, he answered, "I like it when I feel your nipples harden when I touch you."

"Oooh, I like that too," she sighed as he pulled her shirt off and unhooked her bra. She pulled his t-shirt over his head, and nodded to him. "Go on, tell me more," she invited.

He lowered his head to her breasts and murmured, "I love it when you grind against me when I suck on you."

"Like this?" she asked, pressing herself against his erection as she leaned back to grant him better access.

"Yeah," he said the breath catching in his throat as he reached for the button on her jeans.

"I love it when I am undressing you, and I catch your scent. It makes my mouth water," he purred against her breast.

"Mmmmm," she hummed, lost in him.

He unzipped her jeans and began to peal them down her legs. He lifted her onto the table and took off her shoes, stripping the jeans completely off. He stared down at her as he pressed a finger against her panties. "I love it when your panties are wet, knowing that you are ready for me to love you."

"I'm always ready for you," she said in a husky voice.

"Always?" he asked.

"Yes," she confessed. "Just thinking about you makes me wet."

He bent down and pressed his lips to her damp panties, licking the moisture from the silky material. Lorelai moaned low and deep, raising her hips to give him better access. He used his lips to tease her through them. "I have thought about you for so long," he said nuzzling her thigh, brushing his lips over the tender skin.

"How long?" she asked breathlessly.

He looked up at her and answered, "Years," before pressing his mouth to her again keeping his eyes on hers.

"Oh God!" she cried out.

He chuckled against her and said, "I have to tell you, the reality is much better than I ever imagined."

"Thank God for that!" she exclaimed. Sitting up and trying to take control again. She reached for the button on his jeans and asked, "Did you think about me when you were in bed?"

"Yes," he answered honestly.

She blushed and asked, "Did you touch yourself while you thought about me?"

"Yes," he whispered, his voice cracking on the word.

"I thought about you too," she confessed.

His head jerked up in surprise. "You did?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did," she confirmed.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

She nodded and said, "Remember when you came over to fix the water heater? It was hot, and you took your flannel off, and I'm pretty sure you caught me staring at your butt, remember?" she prodded, as she slid the zipper down.

He smiled and said, "Vaguely."

"Bull!" she laughed. "The look you sent me was so hot, I'm surprised I didn't burst into flames right there," she said with a giggle. "I had to run away, hide upstairs," she remembered. "Did you think about me that night?" she asked softly. Luke licked his lips, but didn't answer. "I thought about you," she whispered. "What it would be like to touch those muscles," she said as she slid her hand down his arm. "What it would be like to kiss your lips," she said leaning in to give him a blazing kiss. "What you would feel like on top of me," she said as she ran her hands over his chest. Dropping her eyes to his jeans, she began to push them down. In the faintest voice she whispered, "I wondered, what would it be like to have Luke inside of me?"

"Heaven," he whispered, unaware that the word had escaped his lips.

"I thought about you a lot," she admitted. "You, my friend, were the leading man in many a Lorelai fantasy. And they were all hot. Hot, sexy, and terribly upsetting to a girl who was just your friend. How's that for a confession?" she asked with a laugh.

Luke swallowed thickly, trying to find the words. Failing, he leaned in and kissed her with unbridled lust. She looked back at him heatedly and whispered, "Oh yeah, I wanted you. And I want you now."

Luke pushed the rest of his clothes off, and pushed them aside. He stood between her legs, and raised a hand to caress her cheek tenderly. "I want you more than I have ever wanted anything or anyone," he said simply.

"You've got me," she said. She lifted her eyes to his and baldly, "I want you to fuck me Luke. Hard and hot. I want to get all of those years of silent wanting out. I want you to be able to say anything you want and do anything you want to me," she said sincerely.

He pulled her hips to the edge of the table and stared into her eyes as he thrust himself into her waiting warmth. Her head fell back as she moaned with pleasure. He closed his eyes, and tried to control himself as she squeezed him tightly. "Lorelai," he breathed her name.

"Yes Luke, it's me," she said as she waited for him to look at her. When he locked eyes with her, she pressed his hips back and began moving him inside of her. Luke began to move, deliberately thrusting up into her as hard as he could, his eyes never leaving hers. Lorelai grunted and moaned with each thrust, grabbing his ass to pull him deeper.

Luke glanced down to watch as he buried himself inside of her, his cock glistening with her juices. "Oh Lorelai," he moaned.

She followed his eyes and began to watch as he moved in and out of her. "Look at you," she whispered. "Look at you inside of me. We're beautiful," she said with a radiant grin.

With a harsh groan, Luke pulled her closer and began driving himself into her recklessly, losing all control. Pressing into him, Lorelai felt the first wave of her orgasm coming on. She bit her lip, unwilling to have it end; trying to fight it back, but it was coming strong.

"Oh oh!" she cried, biting his shoulder. "Luke! Oh God, Luke!" she said as she squeezed around him, feeling him empty himself into her as she broke apart.

She clung to his shoulders for balance, pressing her forehead to his chest. Once he felt his legs would support him, he lifted a hand to brush back her hair tenderly. He pressed sweet kisses to her head, and whispered, "Shhh, shhh," nonsensically, trying to soothe her.

She laughed and said, "I don't want to 'shhh' I want to scream 'yippee'!"

He chuckled, realizing what he had been doing. "Okay," he said softly, "you scream 'yippee' if you want to."

She looked up at his with dancing eyes and said, "Yippee!"

Luke laughed and said, "I concur."

He started to pull away from her, but Lorelai grabbed him and said, "Not yet, okay?"

He nodded and rested his chin atop her head. He looked around, just now realizing that they were in his stock room, surrounded by vats of mayonnaise and jars of pickles. The laugh started deep in his belly, and Lorelai could feel it before she heard it. She raised her head to look at him questioningly. Luke was laughing uncontrollably, and Lorelai was tickled by the sight. "What's so funny?" she asked with a grin, dying to be let in on the joke.

Luke wiped tears from the corners of his eyes and said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," as he tried to control himself.

"What?" she asked, slapping at him playfully. "Tell me!" she demanded.

Finally, gasping for air, Luke grinned at her and said, "I have to be the only guy on Earth whose letter will start out, Dear Penthouse, the most erotic night of my life happened while I was staring at a giant jar of Miracle Whip!"

Lorelai laughed and said, "Well, at least the words Miracle and Whip can have sexy connotations!"

He shook his head and leaned down to capture her lips. "I don't think that there is any way that you can spin this to make it sound any studlier," he said, grinning like a maniac.

"Hey, you really think that we could make the forum?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye.

That made Luke laugh even harder. "You have some strange ambitions," he admonished her.

"Sorry," she said with a shrug. "I guess I could have picked a better venue," she added looking around ruefully.

He shook his head and kissed her again. "This was perfect," he said hugging her tightly.

"Absolutely perfect," he murmured.


	3. Going for Twenty for Two in Twenty

A/N: Insert into Good at Dating Chapter 16 – Unspeakable

Lorelai entered the apartment and gazed around trying to figure out what her best plan of attack would be. She settled for leaning back against the counter casually, her coat still belted tightly around her waist. In just a few short minutes, she heard the sound of his boots on the stairs. When he opened the door, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her slowly opening her coat to reveal only a silky, powder blue teddy underneath.

She saw him swallow the lump that had risen in his throat, flex his jaw and struggle for control.

"Lorelai, are you nuts?" he asked. Not exactly the response she was hoping for, she threw her head back and stared at him defiantly, waiting for him to say something that was more to her liking. He stepped closer to her, trying to keep his eyes from popping out of his head. "I can't believe you went out in nothing but that," he said waving his hand at her, "and your coat! You'll catch your death!"

She softened a bit, realizing that his reaction was only because he wanted to keep her safe and warm. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"I love it. But I don't love the idea of you getting sick." He replied gently, shaking his head. "Please tell me that you at least drove over here." He said with mock severity.

"Yes, Doctor Danes, I drove, and I had the heater blasting the whole time, I swear!" she held up one hand, giving him a Boy Scout salute.

"Well, that being the case…" he said as he swept her up into his arms, chuckling at her yelp of surprise, and strode to his bed quickly. He placed her gently on the bed and stood back to drink in the sight of her. Her dark curls were spread over his pillow, her breasts peeking enticingly from the top of her lingerie, her long legs bare and smooth, her eyes, Lorelai's glorious eyes, inviting him to come to her. It was as if his every dream had come true. Luke knelt beside the bed and held her gaze affectionately stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "Sometimes, I think that I may be dreaming." He murmured, not realizing that he spoke his thoughts aloud.

"You're not dreaming." She said gently, reaching up to take his hand in hers, "Touch me, Luke." She commanded. He stood, and without a word, began to remove his clothing, his eyes never leaving hers.

When he stretched out beside her on the bed, she reached for him to kiss him passionately. Teasing her fingernails through the hair on his chest, she sent him a flirtatious glance and said "You mentioned things earlier…"

"Unspeakable things," he returned with a cocky smile.

"Try to shut me up," she said challengingly.

He turned his smile up to full wattage, and traced her lips with his fingertip. "Oh, I'll tell you exactly how it will go. You'll tease me, and then I'll tease you. You'll taunt me, and I will taunt you back. You will moan my name, and I will whisper yours to the heavens. You'll make that sexy purring noise in the back of your throat, and I will groan manfully. But finally, finally Lorelai, there will be no words at all, because everything that I will say, and do to you will make it clear that we won't need any words at all. I promise you that." He said pressing her hand to his heart.

She looked up at him, aroused and enamored, and said "Would you please just shut up and kiss me?"

So he did, teasing her lips, brushing whisper soft kisses across them until she reared up and pressed hers firmly to his. Her tongue licked his lips insistently, seeking entrance. When he parted his lips slightly, she pulled him closer, drawing his bottom lip into her mouth eliciting a deep moan from him.

They dueled for a moment, Lorelai lifting her body from the bed, desperately trying to get closer to him, Luke holding his ground. Unable to coax him into doing what she wanted, Lorelai decided to take matters into her own hands. As he leaned over her, kissing her tenderly, she slid her hand between them and began to cares her breasts. Luke realized what she was doing, and pulled away to watch in fascination. Her fingers pinched and plucked at her nipples as she said, "Touch me, Luke. Don't you want to touch me?" she asked in a husky voice.

Still watching intently, Luke murmured, "In a minute," unable to tear his easy away from her. Lorelai drew her nails lightly across the satin.

She smiled wantonly and said, "Feels so good," enticingly. Luke splayed his hands across her belly, but did not interrupt her busy fingers. She felt his erection twitching against her, and lifted her hips in response.

"Come on, Luke," she taunted him. "Don't make me go there without you," she said as she slowly slid her hand down her hip, and dipped her fingers inside of the teddy. He watched as her back arched when she touched herself, his eyes glued to her hand. Slowly, she pulled her glistening fingers out and reached up to touch his lips. Instinctively, he opened his mouth to lick and suck at them, desperate to taste her. He closed his eyes and savored every moment while he sucked the juices from her long fingers, swirling his tongue around them.

When he opened them, his eyes were smoky and aroused. He leaned back down to kiss her passionately, pressing his knee up against her sex. Lorelai immediately began to grind against his leg, desperate for release. Luke shook his head and moved away again. He leaned back and said, "Lorelai, look at me." She opened dazed eyes and stared at him. "Do you trust me?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Yes," she answered immediately.

"I'll take you there," he promised. "Trust me, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded, confused.

"Relax," he said soothingly. "Don't rush it."

"I want…" she started before he cut her off with a kiss.

"I want, too," he whispered. "Trust me," he said as he pressed kisses to her throat.

Lorelai pressed herself back into the pillow and forced herself to relax. Banking down the lust he aroused in her was not easy, but once she decided to give herself over and simply enjoy each caress, Lorelai came to appreciate what a truly skilled lover Luke was. He was attentive. Kissing, nibbling and sucking her skin gently, sending shockwaves and shivers through her body. His long, tapered fingers stroked her, kneaded her and drove her to distraction as they skimmed lightly over her entire body.

"I really like this," Luke said tugging at the spaghetti strap on her shoulder. "I want to leave it on, okay?" he asked. Lorelai bit her lip and nodded mutely. He kissed his way down to the top of the bodice, and began to run his tongue along the lacy edge. Lorelai moaned, and tried unsuccessfully not to arch into him. He chuckled against her satin covered breast and said, "Patience, Grasshopper."

The tension broke, and she laughed. "I'm gonna hop on you!" she threatened.

He smiled, and pulled her satin covered nipple into his mouth. When he lifted his head, she saw the delight dancing in his eyes. "There's my girl," he whispered as he moved to her other breast and gave it the same torturous treatment.

"I love making love with you," she breathed.

He slipped the straps from her shoulders and tugged the bodice down to allow him access to her. "I'm getting pretty fond of it myself," he acknowledged with a chuckle as he nuzzled the valley between her breasts.

She smiled a dazzling smile and said, "It's fun."

He looked up and grinned. "Yes it is," he agreed, drawing her naked nipple into his mouth and nipping at it as his hand squeezed her gently. Lorelai moaned softly, and laced her fingers through his hair. Luke slid his other hand down to toy with the elastic at her leg, sliding a single finger from her hip to her crotch teasingly.

He pulled the material back over her breasts and began to kiss his way down her belly. Now both of his hands were sliding up under the legs of her teddy, tickling and teasing the sensitive skin. Lorelai fought the urge to buck at his hands, struggling for control. But, all pretense of that control was lost when he pressed his nose to the satin covering her sex and inhaled deeply. "Oh my Lord!" Lorelai cried as she shot straight up in the bed.

Luke laughed again, and pressed his smiling lips to her firmly, licking at her clit through the satin.

"Off, off!" she demanded.

He shook his head slightly, not moving from his spot and said, "On, definitely on."

As his hot breath rushed over her, she felt her climax building. "Luke," she moaned warningly.

He realized that she was intensely aroused, and began to lick at her satin covered clit rhythmically. She clutched at his head, and groaned, "Off, take it off."

Stubbornly, Luke said "No, I like it on." He hooked a finger into the material and said, "But I will compromise," as he pulled it aside and touched his tongue to her soft wet folds. Lorelai came at once, clutching his hair in her fingers and screaming his name.

When she quieted, he whispered, "Are you okay?"

She laughed and answered, "Oh my God, yes! That was unbelievable," she sighed. Luke laughed and flopped onto his back. "What?" she asked. "What's so funny?"

"Lorelai," he said patiently between gasps, "I hadn't even started yet!"

"What?" she demanded.

His whole body shook with laughter. He flipped over and crawled up the bed to lie beside her. "I was just appreciating your, outfit," he explained gesturing to the teddy.

"What?" she asked again.

He laughed at her shocked expression. "Yeah, that wasn't, you know, what I had planned to do," he said, trying to control himself.

"You had a plan?" she asked blankly.

He shrugged and said, "Well, not really a plan, but if you tell someone that you're gonna do 'unspeakable things' to them, you'd better have something in mind, right?"

"And that wasn't it?" she asked.

He started laughing again and said, "No!"

Lorelai started to laugh too. "So that was like, what, the warm up?" she asked incredulously.

Luke nodded helplessly, and said between gasps, "You warm yet?"

Lorelai hugged him to her and said, "You see, this is why I love this. It's fun, we laugh, it's hot and sexy, it's comfortable and easy."

"Well, some people are really easy," he joked, earning a swat on the arm from her. "I like it, too," he admitted, wrapping his arms around her. They settled together comfortably. "I've never felt like this before," he admitted softly. "With anyone," he added.

Lorelai smiled contentedly and said, "Me either." She smiled at him and said, "Its like were still us, only it's better, you know?"

"You mean it's us, only we're naked," he quipped.

She nodded happily and said, "That makes it infinitely better," as she tweaked his nipple playfully.

He smiled at her wolfishly and said, "You warmed up now?"

She nodded eagerly and said, "Let's see what you had planned, big boy."

Luke slid over and rolled on top of her, propping himself up on his arms, pressing his arousal against her hip. He cocked his head to the side and smiled saying, "I think you'll like it."

"I don't know," Lorelai said doubtfully. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "That last part was a pretty tough act to follow," she teased.

"Ha!" he answered as he bit her earlobe. "Amateur hour," he dismissed it. "You must be easily impressed," he said condescendingly.

"I was just humoring you," she said with false bravado.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow at her.

"I just didn't want to hurt your feelings," she said casually.

He pulled back and stared into her eyes intently. "Ten bucks says I can have you begging me for relief in fifteen minutes or less," he said with an arrogant smile.

She grinned and said, "You're on!" She pushed him aside and looked at the clock. "It's ten forty seven, you have until two minutes past eleven," she stated for the record.

He grinned and said, "No problem," as he slid down her body. His fingers found the snaps at the crotch of the teddy and released them easily. He leaned in and exhaled, letting his hot breath flow over her sex as he nuzzled her thighs.

Lorelai's hips jerked and Luke looked up and grinned at her cockily. "Bring it on, buddy, I can take it," she said, trying to sound tougher than she felt at the moment.

His tongue parted her, but he paused for a moment. He sat back and said, "Come here."

Lorelai sat up and taunted him, "Lose your nerve?"

He smiled and said, "Nah, I just want you on top, so I can watch you."

He flipped over and grasped her hips, pulling her down on top of him. She straddled his face, braced for the first assault, but it didn't come. She looked down and saw him gazing up at her. "Luke?" she asked softly.

"Eyes on me," he commanded. Staring at her, he let his tongue dart out to lick her clit, fleetingly. Once, twice, and when he saw her eyelids grew heavy, he plunged in. Ruthlessly sucking and tugging at the sensitive nub. Her head dropped back, and her murmured against her flesh, "Eyes on me, Lorelai." Her head snapped back up, and he watched her carefully as he slid one finger inside of her.

Instinctively, she began to ride him. He slipped another finger into her wet folds, and squeezed her ass with his other hand, eliciting another moan of pleasure from her. As he continued ravishing her clit, he slid the fingers out of her and trailed them along the crevice of her ass. He slid his other hand down to replace the lost fingers, and pressed his wet forefinger to her anus, causing her to jump. He looked up at her questioningly, and she threw her head back, pressing herself down on him. As his finger began to part the sensitive skin, Lorelai came hard with a scream.

She fell forward bracing her arms on the bed. Luke slid out from under her and knelt behind her. He grasped her ass in his hands and kneaded it hard, trying to give himself a moment to calm down. She moaned again, pressing her face to the pillows. The sight of Lorelai, hair tumbling wildly across his pillow, her ass high in the air, whimpering softly, was too much for him to take. He grasped her hips and plunged his cock into her, filling her completely. Lorelai rocked back and pressed her ass to him, taking him deeper still. Luke bent over her, bracing his knee to the side. He took her left breast in his hand and squeezed it firmly, while his right hand sought her engorged clit. He thrust into her hard and fast while her stroked her whispering, "Again, come to me again."

Lorelai panted, trying to swallow, her mouth dry as he demanded the response her body ached to give. "Luke," she gasped, "Oh God, Luke!" she cried as she felt it coming on again.

"Yes, yes," he panted to her. "Come on, baby, let it go," he encouraged.

"Aaah!" she cried, pushing back at him desperately. "LUKE!" she screamed as she came again. Finally, he closed his eyes and within two thrusts, emptied himself into her.

They remained joined for a few minute, trying to get their bearings. Luke rained tiny, tender kisses over her back, whispering her name reverently. Finally, he pulled back and withdrew from her. Lorelai whimpered at the loss, and fell forward, burying her face in the pillows. Luke collapsed beside her, his hand trailing down her spine absent mindedly.

"Oh. My. God," she muttered.

He smiled contently and said, "Told you I had a plan."

"Yuh huh," she grunted.

He patted her ass gently and asked shyly, "Was that, uh, are you okay?"

"I'm dead!" she wailed. "You've killed me!"

He laughed and said, "Judging by shear volume, I have to beg to differ."

She turned her head and peered at him with one eye. "That was incredible," she said in a breathy voice.

Luke blushed and said, "Thank you."

She laughed and said, "Don't be getting all bashful on me now!"

The red crept up his cheeks, but he said, "I'm not."

She reached out to stroke his cheek gently. Remembering their bet, she whipped around to look at the clock beside the bed. "Damn," she whispered in a mixture of awe and disappointment. She turned back to him and said, "I owe you ten bucks."

Luke laughed and raised himself up to look at the clock which flashed 11:05. He laid back down next to her and grinned. "Damn, I should have said twenty bucks for two in twenty minutes," he said smugly.

"Laugh now, buddy, but soon you have to run down and get my clothes out of my car," she said as she smiled at him sweetly.

"What? Why are your clothes in your car?" he demanded.

"Poor baby," she commiserated, "you're too young to have these memory lapses."

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"Remember baby?" she prodded. "Trench coat, blue teddy, any of this ringing any bells yet?" She rolled onto her back, wrapped his sheet around her and said, "Jess will be home soon."

Luke jumped out of bed and grabbed a t-shirt and sweats from his dresser. He plopped down on the couch in exasperation, and began to pull some old running shoes onto his bare feet. "Why didn't you bring them in with you?" he asked, annoyed with her.

"I didn't want to spoil the effect," she replied with a shrug.


	4. Try a Little Tenderness

**A/N: Insert into Good at Dating Chapter 19 – Stay with Me**

**Try a Little Tenderness**

Lorelai was sitting in the diner, waiting for Luke. Tonight, for the first time, they would actually get to spend the entire night together. She leaned forward and said in a breathy voice, "I'm here to pick you up for our date, are you ready?"

"Dear God, yes," he said, pulling her out of her chair. He called, "Caesar, I'm gone," toward the kitchen.

"Okay boss!" Caesar's disembodied voice in replied.

As Luke led Lorelai out of the diner, she tried to stop him, but he kept a determined pace. Trotting to keep up with his impatient strides, Lorelai panted after him. "Hey, don't you need to get your bag or something?" she asked.

"It's in my truck, I'll drive over," he said impatiently.

He opened the passenger door of his truck for her, and she hopped in. He slid into the driver's seat, turned the key and revved the engine. "Easy there Tex, we have all night," she reminded him, placing her hand on his arm.

He turned that penetrating blue stare on her and said, "I know, and I am not wasting a minute of it!" as he threw the truck into gear and pealed out of the parking space with a squeal of tires.

"Whoo hoo!" Lorelai screamed with delight and thrust her fist into the air, and they laughed all the way to her driveway.

Their laughter was barely contained as they kissed their way across the yard in the waning daylight, stumbled on the steps, and pushed the door open so forcefully that it slammed against the foyer wall.

Once inside the house, Luke kicked the door shut behind him and pressed Lorelai up against the rail of the stairway. His hands were everywhere, his kisses raining over her face and neck. She tugged urgently at his flannel, popping a few buttons off. "I'll fix 'em," she promised between kisses, "just please don't stop."

"Never," he promised as he tugged her shirt up over her head and tossed it onto the coat rack. She peeled the t-shirt from him and ran her hands through the sprinkling of hair on his chest. He would swear that he heard her growl with arousal. Her fingers clawed at his back, urging him on.

He ravaged her neck and shoulders, his hands reaching to cup her breasts. He reached back and grasped her wrists, holding them up over her head, as he slid down and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking her through the lace of her bra. Lorelai grasped the spindles on the staircase, thrusting her breasts toward his waiting mouth. Luke reached around and unhooked her bra, pushing it up hastily as he bent to feast on her.

His hands unbuttoned her jeans, as she clung to the staircase, whimpering and panting. He began to push them roughly down over her hips. "Upstairs?" she asked, breathless.

"Too far," he panted, unbuttoning his own jeans and pulling her down to the floor. He finished pulling her clothes off and quickly discarded his own. "All day," he murmured as he pulled her into his lap. "Needing you," he whispered as he slipped a finger inside of her.

"Me too," she sighed, as he parted her hot, wet folds.

He shook his head and said, "Can't wait any longer."

"Me neither," she said as she pushed him back and lowered herself on him.

Luke sat up and wrapped his arms around her tightly as she rode him. The added stimulus of her nipples rubbing against his chest and his pelvis pressing against her soon had them hurtling toward the edge. Lorelai cried out, "Oh, Oh! Luke!" as he grunted beneath her.

Luke buried his face in her neck, waiting for their heads to clear and their breathing to slow. His lips pressed convulsively against her skin, as her drew in her scent. Lorelai pressed sweet kisses to his temple, running her hand over his hair soothingly. Finally, she shifted a bit and winced saying, "Oh! Ouch," under her breath.

Luke lifted his head, concerned. He pushed her hair from her eyes and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Hardwood," she mumbled as she lifted herself from him. Luke looked down at the floor as if he had never seen it before. Lorelai sat back on her bottom and laughed. "Note to self, hardwood floors and knees, not such a great combo," she said.

Luke instantly was contrite. He leaned forward to stroke her injured knees sating, "I'm so sorry. I didn't think," he said, hanging his head.

"Me either," she admitted. She kissed him and said, "So, now we know," with a huge grin. She stood up on wobbly legs and looked around for her clothes. She turned to smirk at him as he pulled his boxers out of his jeans. "Probably won't stop us," she said with a laugh, "but, we should try to keep that in mind."

Luke laughed. "I'll try to remember," he promised.

Lorelai plucked her shirt from the coat rack and waved it over her shoulder at him saying, "This must have been what Rory was alluding to when she said to hide anything that might scar her for life."

Luke simply shook his head in response. He had pulled his boxers on, and moved behind her to wrap her in his arms, his chin resting on her curls. Kissing the top of her head, he said, "I'm sorry. I guess that wasn't very romantic. I'll do better next time," he vowed.

She turned to him, unable to hide the twinkle in her eye, "Romantic? Probably not. Hot? Sexy? Fantastic? Definitely yes. Trust me, you did just fine this time," she replied. "Now, you march straight up those stairs and get in my bed, mister," she commanded with mock severity, pointing to the staircase.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a smirk as he sauntered towards the steps. She stood staring for a moment, drinking in the sight of Luke, almost naked, walking around her house as if he belonged there. _I want this_. The little voice in her head said emphatically. He turned at the landing and quirked and eyebrow at her, "You coming?" he asked in that sexy drawl.

"Yes sir!" she replied enthusiastically and trotted after him.

When they reached her bedroom door, he glanced around the room to see that she had cleaned. Free of the usual Lorelai detritus, it was easy to see that she had prepared for this night with some care. There were candles scattered around the room, waiting to be lit with the lighter he saw on her dresser. The bed was made with pretty striped sheets, still feminine, but not so flowery that he would feel uncomfortable. There was a small vase of flowers on the bedside table, and a silky scarf draped over the lamp.

Luke swept her into his arms and placed her gently on the bed. He stepped back, took the lighter and began lighting the candles. She watched his every move, devouring him with her eyes. She loved the play of his taut muscles under silky skin, the broad, strong shoulders, and the long tapered fingers that drove her wild. _Mine,_ she thought possessively, a feline grin spreading across her face, _he's all mine_.

As he walked around the room, Luke's mind was racing. _That was dumb, Danes! Would it kill you to control yourself? Try a little romance! Tell her how much you love her! Try not to jump on her like an animal,_ he chastised himself. He lit the final votive near the bed and his breath caught as he looked at her in the flickering candlelight. He stepped out of his boxers and slid onto the bed, kneling over her, mesmerized by the sight. "You're so beautiful," he whispered reverently.

"So are you," she whispered back.

A smile twitched at his lips. "I'm a man," he said gruffly, "men aren't beautiful."

"You are," Lorelai said, her fingertips tracing his face. "You are beautiful." With that he caught her lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

He caressed her cheek, cupping it tenderly. As they kissed softly, Luke began brushing her hair with his fingers, fanning it across the pillow in a halo of dark curls. Lorelai purred as his nails raked her scalp, sending shivers through her. "I love your hair," his whispered.

She smiled and said, "It's a mess."

"I love seeing it spread across the pillow," he continued undeterred, watching her carefully. When he had it all arranged to his liking, he trailed his fingertips down the sides of her neck. He saw her eyes darken slightly at his feathery touch. He tipped her chin up with one finger and kissed her sweetly, savoring the taste of her.

He pulled back and looked at her, naked in the candlelight. He captured her hand and pressed it to his heart. "Candlelight," he said softly, "you are so beautiful in the candlelight." She blushed and lowered her eyes shyly. "Just like the first time we were together," he remembered. "As long as I live, I will never forget what you looked like in the firelight that night," he said sincerely.

"Oh Luke," she sighed, overcome with emotion.

"I love you, Lorelai," he whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"I love you, Luke," she replied quietly, her heart melting. He smiled softly in the candlelight, ducked his head a little and kissed her deeply, still pressing her hand to his heart.

When he buried his face in her neck again, he asked, "Can you feel my heart beating?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"It's for you," he said, pressing soft kisses across her shoulder. He raised his head to stare into her eyes solemnly. "Only for you," he said in the barest whisper.

Feeling the tears well in her eyes, Lorelai lunged at him, kissing him with all of the passion in her heart. He laced his fingers through hers, and eased her back to the mattress. He kissed her throat, blazing a trail down to the hollow of her collarbone. Lorelai hands skimmed frantically across his shoulders and back, racing across the smooth supple skin, delighting in the way his muscles quivered beneath her touch. "Mine," she whispered, not realizing that she had spoken the word aloud.

"Yes," he murmured as he licked at the hollow and kissed her collarbone. "All yours," he assured her as he slipped down to nuzzle the valley between her breasts.

She giggled, embarrassed about letting her possessiveness escape her. "That works out well," she whispered as she arched into him. Her breath caught as he licked at her nipple, teasing it into a rigid point. "'Cause I'm all yours."

He chuckled against her and said, "Good." He smiled wickedly and said, "Otherwise, I might have to chain you to my bed."

She smiled down at him. "Some other time," she promised in a light tone.

He laughed out loud as he bent to give the same attentions to her other breast. "Promises, promises," he murmured.

He slid down and began to press open mouthed kisses to her stomach, nipping and sucking at the soft skin as he went. "Hey Luke," she called breathlessly.

"Hmm?" he answered, unwilling to lift his head from his pleasurable task.

"You are beautiful," she whispered with a smile. He simply grunted and continued his southward trek.

He let his tongue dance over the taut skin inside of her hipbone, and traced a trail to her thigh. Lorelai's breath hitched as she called, "Hey Luke?"

"Hmm?" he answered again, as he pushed her knee up, and bent to kiss her inner thigh.

"You're very sexy, too," she said with an impish smile.

"Thank you," he breathed into the soft curls covering her sex, causing her to lift her hips from the mattress.

She started to giggle, but when he touched the tip of his tongue to her clit for a fraction of a second, it turned into a moan of pleasure. Luke allowed himself a gratified smile before he slid further down, allowing himself better access to her. He pushed both of her knees up and gently held her thighs apart, opening her to him. He paused, to look at her, pink and glistening with desire. With a happy sigh, he flicked his tongue out to taste her, eliciting a deep moan from Lorelai. He buried his lips in her, licking and sucking greedily, trying to get every bit of her essence. He looked up to see Lorelai cupping her breasts in her hands, tweaking her nipples as he devoured her. The sight was enough to make him grind himself into the mattress, desperate for the friction.

"Hey Luke?" she panted.

"Hmm," he answered, the vibration shooting sensation to her core.

"Could you," she tried to say as her head trashed on the pillow. "Please?"

He looked up at her and asked softly, "Please what?"

"I need," she said, her breath catching in her throat. "I need you inside of me," she said in a breathless rush. She looked down at him and whispered, "Now, please?"

Happy to oblige, Luke knelt between her legs, and slid into her gently, with a moan of pleasure. He adjusted his weight over her, bracing himself on his elbows as he brushed her hair from her eyes, and reveled in her warmth surrounding him. He waited until her eyes met his and whispered, "I love you, Lorelai Gilmore."

She shifted beneath him, trying to get even closer to him. Lifting her hand to his cheek, she said, "I love you, Luke Danes," as he began to move inside of her slowly and gently. Despite her urging, Luke kept the same slow, steady pace, letting their pleasure build inside of them. When he sensed that she was close, he drove a little deeper, burying his face in her hair, whispering words of love and devotion. When she tumbled over the edge, the rhythmic squeezing of her muscles took him with her.

When he raised his head, he stared at her intently, willing her to open her eyes. When she did, he was shocked to find them glistening with tears. "What's this?" he asked softly, catching a tear on his fingertip.

"Sometimes," she started hesitantly, almost afraid to look at him. "Sometimes, I feel so much, you know? It's scary," she said trying to put it into words. "My life is so wrapped up in you. You're everything, my lover, my friend, protector, food provider, and repairman. Hell, you are even the man in Rory's life. You care for her like you care for me, and that means the world to me," she explained earnestly. "When I am with you, I feel safe and secure," she said with a sigh.

"And that makes you cry?" he asked, not quite following her train of thought.

She chuckled at his confusion. "No, that make me feel, I don't know, full, I guess. I'm just so filled with you, with us, that sometimes, it's hard to hold it all in," she said simply.

He rolled onto his back, taking her with him, stroking her hair soothingly. She cuddled into him, resting her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. After a quiet moment she said, "You are the only man I have ever made love to in my house."

"What?" he said shocked and flattered by her confession.

"It's true. Even when I was engaged to Max, he only slept here once, and I was so freaked out that I sneaked into Rory's room to sleep," she replied with a self deprecating smile.

"Really?" he laughed in disbelief. "Wow, that must have made him feel good," he said sarcastically.

Lorelai giggled at his reaction saying, "Poor Max."

"Yeah, too bad for him," Luke answered smugly. He thought about it for a minute, and then asked, "How are you now? Are you freaking out? Do you want me to go home tonight?"

"No!" she practically shouted at him. He pulled her closer and stroked her arm comfortingly. "That's just it. I want you here. I want to wake up with you."

"Good," he said firmly. After processing her words, his hand stilled on her arm as he asked, "Does that mean that we will be sleeping tonight?"

She giggled into his neck and began nipping at it. "Probably not very much," she said with a shrug.

As the sun began to peek through the curtains, Lorelai rolled over to find that Luke had been watching her sleep. "You know, if you didn't look so sexy and rumpled, that would have been kind of creepy," she teased, her voice husky from sleep, or lack of sleep as was the case.

"Sorry," he smiled at her. "I guess I'm just used to waking up early," he said with a lift of his shoulder.

"Well, I have to say, that I have never been a fan of it myself," she said sitting up and pushing her mass of curls out of her eyes. "But, I have to admit that I can see that there may be advantages to being an early riser this morning," Lorelai said as she trailed a teasing finger down his chest, eying his obvious erection covered with just the thin sheet.

"Oh, there are advantages," he asserted as her raised her palm to his lips, staring up at her through his lashes. "Would you like me to demonstrate those advantages?" he asked solicitously as he leaned in to kiss her good morning.

"Oh yes," she said in a husky voice. She giggled and pressed him back onto the pillows, clambering on top of him. "Please feel free to take advantage of me," she invited.

He looked up at her smiling face and said, "Well, it seems that you have the upper hand."

She looked down at him and said, "So it does." She nipped at his neck and murmured, "I promise to be gentle." as she pressed her self down on him. He groaned, his eyes fluttering, and rolling back under his lids.

"Oh God," he gasped as she enveloped him. "Lorelai," he moaned.

"What?" she asked playfully. "Not what you had in mind?"

"Oh no," he shook his head adamantly. "That's fine. That's good," he said as he looked at their joined bodies. She started to move up and down slowly, and he grasped her hips. He licked his lips and said, "I just thought, you know, that you might need to wake up a little."

She shrugged and grinned at him as she tensed and squeezed him tightly. "Who knew?" she asked. "Maybe I'm a morning person after all."


	5. Spruce Me Baby!

**A/N: This is going to be a quickie, just like it was for Luke and Lorelai!**

**Spruce Me Baby!**

The apartment was roomy and light. The rental agent was very helpful in showing them around, but she was a little too perky for their taste, rambling about 'spruces' which made Luke dig in his heels. "A spruce isn't necessary," he grumbled.

"Hey, you never turn down a spruce," Lorelai retorted

"She's right," the agent, Mary, said, "listen to her."

"Yeah, listen to me," Lorelai gloated.

"You rarely give me a choice," Luke complained.

"Come here so I can lick your face," she retorted, seeing if she could get a rise out of him.

"What?" he asked, shaken by her demand.

Mary continued as if nothing had happened. "Now, I went over the square footage and the details of the lease with your husband this morning. Did he fill you in?" she asked.

"What?" Luke stammered, "Oh no, we're…"

Lorelai cut him off smoothly. "No, no, he didn't, but you know how men are. The minute that ball game comes on, all the realities of life just go right out the window!" she said with a cheeky grin.

Mary responded in a show of female solidarity, "Don't I know it!"

Lorelai couldn't resist the impulse to have a little fun at Luke's expense. "I mean, I could answer the door wrapped in cellophane but unless I was wearing a Yankees cap. . .ugh, he wouldn't even notice," she said with long suffering sigh.

"Geez," he groaned.

Lorelai turned a blinding smile on him and said, "Oh, don't be embarrassed Snuffy, I'm just teasing!" She turned to Mary to clarify, "It'd be a Mets cap."

Luke rolled his eyes, having had enough of Lorelai's silliness. He asked, "Hey Mary, could you possibly leave me and little missus alone for just a minute?"

"Why, of course," Mary was quick to answer, seeing that the couple really seemed interested in the place.

"I promise we won't do anything dirty," Lorelai said with mock sincerity.

Mary waved her off. "Oh please, if my husband and I looked anything like the two of you, we'd never get dressed!" she trilled.

"Oh, you are bad!" Lorelai said, acting scandalized.

"Let me just leave this rental agreement with you in case you decide to fill it out," she said as she handed the paperwork to Luke.

"Thanks," he said as she walked away.

Mary stopped at the door, turned to them and said with real sincerity, "Oh, I hope you take it. It's got a great vibe for a nice couple like you two." Then she left.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked, shaking her hand from his arm.

Lorelai smiled at him, "You make it too easy," she said with a shrug.

"By standing here?" he demanded.

A wry smile twisted her lips. "Pretty much," she answered. Seeing that he was pretty tense about the whole thing, she tried to get him to talk it out. "Oh, relax Snuffy. Let's talk. What do you think?"

As they debated the merits of the apartment, Lorelai shot down each of Luke's concerns one by one. Frustrated, he finally said, "Why don't you just tell me what your concerns would be."

"Okay, Um," she said as she bit her lip. She looked around the place and shrugged. "I don't have any. I think it's great," she said simply.

"You do?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it's light and airy. It's got good windows, but not too many so that the sun bakes you in the afternoon."

"Thank you," he said appreciating that they thought the same way about some things.

"You're close to work, the price seems good, you're taking the spruce, and it's a one-year lease. What's one year?" she reasoned.

Luke was still hesitant, "I don't know. I… "

She cut him off as she walked around the apartment. "Luke, it's perfect for the two of you," she said earnestly. "And it could be really good for the two of us," she said as she trailed her finger across his jaw.

"Yeah?" he asked, his interest piqued.

"Yeah," she said with a knowing smile. "There are walls, and doors, and the bedrooms are not even placed next door to each other. That could be good, don't you think?" she asked as she raised a brow at him suggestively.

She saw his eyes darken as he stepped toward her purposefully. Instinctively she took a step back, bumping into the kitchen counter. "Luke?" she asked, concerned about his intent approach.

"Yes?" he answered as his hand grasped her waist and pulled her to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, not really believing that he was thinking what she thought he was thinking.

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, then proceeded to blaze a trail fire down her neck. One hand slipped up to cup her breast, while the other reached for the hem of her skirt. Lorelai's head fell back in surrender. "Oh, you are bad! Bad, bad Luke," she chanted.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked sincerely, his voice raw with desire.

"God, no," she exhaled and closed her eyes letting the pleasure wash over her. "Bad Luke is soooo good," she moaned.

He chuckled against her skin, saying, "I'm glad you think so." He pulled back, his eyes burning into her. She looked back at him, dazed with lust. "Just for future reference," he said helpfully, "a Red Sox cap would probably work best." Then Luke smiled as he returned to his work.

Lorelai nodded, and licking her dry lips, pulled him closer to her murmuring, "Good to know," into his ear.

Luke continued pushing Lorelai's skirt up to around her hips, as she quickly unzipped his jeans and reached in to grasp him. Luke gave a loud moan at the contact, and Lorelai froze when she heard someone drop their keys in the hallway. "Luke," she whispered urgently, "I think Mary is still out there."

He continued sucking on her neck and she felt him harden even more in her hand as he groaned again. She sucked in a gasp, and pulled back to look at him. "Luke Danes!" she said in a scandalized whisper.

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence.

Her eyes were as round as saucers, and Luke had a hard time biting back his rakish smile when he saw the shock in them. "Oh! Oh my!" she breathed, squeezing him again. "You like that," she said with wonder. "You're turned on that Mary is standing in the hallway listening to us!"

Luke growled deep in his throat as he hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and pushed them down frantically. "Shhh," he said, into her parted lips as his tongue darted into her mouth to tease her.

She wiggled her hips to get out of her panties, and pushed his jeans down far enough to release him. "Do you think she knows?" she panted in his ear. Luke grunted as he lifted her leg onto his hip. He trust up into her and Lorelai let her head fall back with a moan. As he began to move inside of her, she asked, "Do you think Mary knows that you're inside of me right now?"

"Yes," he grunted as his hips jerked forward.

"Do you think she's jealous?" she asked, urging him on.

"Yes," he panted.

"Do you think Mary wishes she was getting fucked in the kitchen right now?" she whispered, he voice hitching.

"Lorelai," he growled.

"You like it," she taunted. "You like that Mary knows what you're doing to me right now."

"Yes," he groaned, as he began to thrust faster.

Lorelai felt her orgasm building, and decided to go for broke. "Oh Luke," she moaned loudly.

"Shhh," he hissed.

"Luke, God, yes, right there!" she said loudly. He kissed her, trying to shut her up. Lorelai pulled back and said, "Come on, you know you want to."

Luke grunted, fighting for control. "Oh God, Luke," she panted as she began to peak.

Luke fought it back, trying to hang on. Trying not to give in. He thrust into her recklessly, grunting and saying, "Oh, oh!"

"Come on, Luke," Lorelai encouraged. "It'll give the place a nice vibe," she whispered in his ear.

Luke lost it, spurting into her as he yelled, "Oh! Arrgh! Lorelai!" They heard a thud in the hallway.

The place was silent except for the sound of their labored breathing. Quickly, Luke stepped back and pulled his pants up. He bent down, snatched Lorelai's panties from the floor and handed them to her. She looked at them for a moment, and then reached over to shove them into her purse. She pushed her skirt down and tried to smooth the wrinkles. She looked up to see him smiling the full on Luke smile, his eyes dancing. She raised an eyebrow and said, "Pleased with yourself, are you?"

"Mmmhmm," he said pulling her to him and kissing her soundly. "You're pleased too," he growled.

She giggled and said, "Come on, let's get out of here," as she picked up her purse.

"Um, aren't you gonna put those back on?" he asked pointing to her purse.

She walked to the door and gave him a saucy smile. "No. Come on, Snuffy," she said. She opened the door to find Mary scrambling to pick up lipsticks and pens and shove them back into her purse. Luke stepped up behind her in time to see the rental agent color as she stuffed her belongings back into her bag.

Lorelai waved the rental agreement at her and said, "He's taking the spruce," as she walked out with her head held high.


	6. Dreams and Nightmares

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AND EXTREMELY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am now posting what is sure to be one of my most controversial chapters. When I first started thinking of doing the 'Dirty!' stories, this was the first idea that came to mind, and it refused to leave me alone. I struggled with it. At points it almost hurt to write. I want to state for the record that I love Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore. This story is in no way a condemnation of either of their characters. That being said, I feel compelled to tell you that my Luke is no saint. He is a good, gentle man, but a man none the less. He has all of the same primal urges, desires and kinks that any man might have. I wanted to explore the evolution of his feelings for Lorelai, as well as his struggle to balance his desire for love with his insecurities and anger. **

**This chapter fits into Good at Dating chapters 24 & 25, during the fight with Lorelai. It is darker than any chapter I have ever written. Fair warning: there is a lot of sex, and almost no fluff. I want to say a very special thank you to Filo and Bellestar at TWoP for their invaluable beta advice. I will now cower in the corner and wait for the arrows to fly or the crickets to chirp. Thank you.**

**Dreams and Nightmares**

Luke's eyes popped open, and he shot straight up in bed. His heart was pounding, his t-shirt soaked through with sweat. He clenched his fists convulsively, trying to shake the images from his head. He stared blankly around his newly finished bedroom, taking in all of the little touches that he put in place for her, even though they had not been together in weeks. Heaving a huge sigh, he stripped off his shirt, flipped his pillow over and flopped back down on the bed. He flung an arm across his forehead, and pressed his other hand to his heart trying to keep it from bursting from his chest. His eyes darted back and forth as he tried desperately to calm his thoughts.

This was not the first time he'd dreamed of her. Hell, he'd been dreaming about her for years. Starting from the day they first met. Early on his dreams were fueled purely by lust and sexual frustration.

_Luke stood in the shower, the water beating down over him. His left hand braced against the tile wall in front of him, his right hand stroking his cock in a perfunctory manner. _

_He heard a voice behind him. "Hey there, Mr. Coffee!" she said with a cheeky grin, stepping into his shower completely nude. _

_He turned his head and saw that it was the dark haired girl that came into the diner earlier. His hand continued pumping as he growled, "I'm no Joe DiMaggio," at her._

_She looked down at his engorged member and said, "That's a hell of a bat you've got there."_

_He watched the water cascading over her hardened nipples. He stepped toward her, and pressed her back against the cool tile wall. His lips descended on hers in a punishing kiss. He raised his hands to cup her upturned breasts, and lowered himself to suck on her._

"_Hey!" she said._

"_Shut up," he murmured as he pressed two fingers roughly into her._

"_But," she tried again._

"_You came to me," he said as he checked to see if she was wet enough. She bit her lip, and moaned. "You're ready," he said as he raised her leg to the edge of the tub and thrust his cock into her. He fucked her hard, listening to her ass slap against the wall, tugging and tweaking her nipples roughly. He didn't wait for her, he simply took what he wanted and poured himself into her. He pulled out abruptly and growled, "Get out." When she opened her mouth to protest, he simply said, "I don't need you, I don't need anyone. Don't bother me anymore," and turned away from her to finish showering._

Despite his cold hearted dreams, he waited to see her again. He learned that her name was Lorelai, she was a single mother, and she worked at the Independence Inn. Each time the bells above the door would chime, his head would jerk up in a mixture of fear and fascination. It was a couple of weeks before he saw her again. He stepped out of the kitchen and felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. When he turned his head, he saw her perched on a stool, grinning at him. Luke felt a tightening in his groin at the sight of her. He poured her a cup of coffee without hearing a word that she was babbling. His mouth was dry, and he was tongue tied. He watched as her lips caressed the rim of the cup, and she released an almost sexual moan as she drank. She grinned up at him and said, "Damn good coffee," as she picked up her cup and went to join her friend Sookie at a table. He shook his head to clear it. _Damn, I need to get laid_, he thought to himself, and went to hide in the kitchen.

She began coming in more frequently, bringing her pre-teen daughter with her. The girl was as sweet and polite as her mother was obnoxious and annoying. It was during this time that she insisted on calling him 'Duke' even though she knew perfectly well his name was Luke. The more he saw her, the more he dreamed of her. The dreams became more vivid, punctuated with conversation, but always ended the same way. The lust he felt for her was now colored with annoyance and the desire to make her pay for torturing him.

_Lorelai was passing the diner just before closing. She looked in and saw that the place was empty, and Luke was standing at the counter sorting the day's receipts. Brightening at the thought of some entertainment, she walked in and called, "Hey, Duke! How about a cup of joe?"_

"_I'm about to close," he snarled at her._

"_Come on," she cajoled him. "It's right there, begging to be drank, drunk, drinked, whatever," she said with a grin._

_He poured her a cup and moved to the end of the counter to continue his work. After a minute she said, "Hey Duke! You have a good day?"_

"_It's Luke," he growled. "It was okay until a few minutes ago," he groused._

"_Come on, Duke, talk to me. I'm bored," she pouted._

"_Don't you need to get home?" he asked._

"_Nope, Rory's at her friend Lane's house tonight, so I'm footloose and fancy free," she said with a smile that did not reach her eyes._

"_Well, you can't hang out here, I'm closing," he said shortly as he began closing the blinds and flipped the sign on the door. "Out," he said jerking his thumb at the door._

"_What, have you got a hot date or something?" she asked, not budging from her stool._

_He snorted and said, "No."_

_She looked at him curiously and asked, "You got a girlfriend, Duke?"_

"_None of your damn business," he snapped._

"_Must not," she said with a sassy grin. "If ever there was a guy who needed to get laid, it would be you, my friend," she said as she sipped her coffee. "How long has it been?" she asked with mock sympathy._

"_Get out," he snarled as he glared at her from behind the counter._

"_Come on, you're among friends, been a while, huh?" she joked. She looked at him closely and said, "I don't see why, you're a good looking guy. You must have girls throwing themselves at you."_

_He snorted again and said, "Yeah."_

"_Oh please," she said disparagingly. "That little blonde that was in here yesterday was practically panting for it. You should call her, I saw her slip you her number," she said with a smile._

"_What's it to you?" he asked._

_She shrugged and said, "Might improve your disposition."_

"_Not interested," he said walking toward the kitchen._

"_Are you gay?" she asked bluntly._

_He turned and stared at her. "Just because I don't want to screw some girl I don't even know, I must be gay?" he asked incredulously._

_She shrugged and said, "Valid question. Most guys would act on such a blatant invitation."_

"_Just for the record, I don't sleep with people I don't know," he said curtly._

"_Oh! You're one of those guys," she said nodding exaggeratedly._

"_What guys?" he asked._

"_The 'I have to be in love' guys," she said knowingly._

"_Pssht" he said waving her off. _

_She put on a high pitched voice and said, "Oh Duke! I love you so much!"_

"_Shut up," he said getting annoyed. _

_She smirked at him and began to sing in a mocking voice, "Sometimes when we touch, the honesty's too much…"_

"_Lorelai," he said in a low warning voice._

_She stood up and began to emote as she sang, "And I have to close my eyes and hide!"_

_He stepped toward her and said, "I mean it, stop it now."_

_She threw her arms out dramatically and turned in a slow circle singing loudly, "I wanna hold you 'till I die, "till we both break down and cry. I wanna hold you 'till the fear in me…"_

_He cut her off with a fierce kiss. He pulled back to look at her shocked face. "Duke," she whispered, stunned._

"_It's Luke," he said as he kissed her again, dragging her head back by her hair. He continued kissing her, thankful for the silence. _

_He walked her back two steps to the nearest table, and pushed her down on it, clawing at the zipper on her sweater. Her hands went to his head, knocking his hat to the floor, and she moaned beneath him. He flicked open the closure on her bra and began to feast on her breasts. His hand moved to snap on her jeans and opened it easily. Her hand frantically tugged on his shirts, pulling them both up over his head. She leaned up to unbuckle his belt, biting her lip in concentration. He stripped her jeans down her legs, and slid his own down. He pulled her to the edge of the table and grasped her hips. His hard cock was poised at her entrance when he asked, "What's my name?"_

"_Wha?" she asked, her eyes glazed with lust._

"_My name, Lorelai! What's my name?" he demanded._

_She whimpered, closed her eyes and whispered, "Luke."_

"_Open you eyes," he said as he entered her. She stared at him transfixed as he pumped into her, setting a hard, deliberate pace. As her muscles began to contract around him, he asked again, "What's my name?"_

"_Luke," she panted._

"_Say it again," he demanded as he drove into her deeper._

"_Luke, Luke," she said, thrashing her head back and forth._

"_Again!"_

"_Luke, oh God, Luke!" she screamed as she came. He pumped into her harder and harder as she continued to whisper his name in a chant. Finally, he exploded inside of her. When he opened his eyes, he saw her staring at him in shocked amazement. She reached up to touch his cheek and whispered, "Luke?" as if she hadn't known it was him._

_He pulled away from her and reached down to pull up his pants. He grabbed her clothes from the floor, and tossed them onto her stomach as she lay sprawled across the table. He looked down at her and said, "Go home, Lorelai," and disappeared behind the curtain._

But little by little, she wormed her way into his life. She started calling him Luke, and he began fixing little things around the house for her. They began to really talk to each other in addition to the banter the exchanged. He learned about her life. He learned her quirks and insecurities. He learned about her hopes and dreams. He learned that she was so much more than a beautiful woman with a hot body. He learned that she was his friend. He still wanted her, but now that want was colored with affection. He watched as she dated other men, and pushed the jealousy that raged within him down, wanting his friend to be happy. He tried to move on. He tried to make it work with Rachel, but his heart wasn't in it. He watched as she began dating Max, and he watched his dream girl slip through his fingers. Now in his dreams the lust warred with the longing, the heat was tempered by tenderness, the desire was dampened by despair.

_"Did you mean all those things you said about marriage?" she asked._

_"What things?" he asked in return._

_Lorelai smirked and said, "You really want me to repeat them to you?"_

_He chuckled a little and said, "No. I mean, I guess, for some people marriage, you know, isn't the worst thing in the world. I mean, it's probably better than being hobbled or something like that," he said lamely._

_She looked at him closely and asked, "And people can evolve together, don't you think?"_

_"Maybe," he said, his voice tinged with doubt._

_Lorelai thought for a moment and said, "Yoko and John Lennon did. They just got closer and closer as the years went by. At the end, they had the same face."_

_Luke laughed and said, "Yeah, it got a little spooky."_

_"But cool," she insisted._

_"Yeah, they were lucky," he admitted. He wrung his hands a bit and said, "I guess if you can find that one person, you know, who's willing to put up with all your crap, and doesn't want to change you or dress you or you know, make you eat French food, then marriage can be all right. But that's only if you find that person," he qualified his statement._

_"Yeah, if you find that person," she agreed wistfully._

_She stood and stepped under the chuppah. He stood up and joined her there._

_Lorelai looked it over with frank admiration and said, "No one has ever made me a chuppah before," in a voice filled with wonder._

_Luke shrugged and said, "Well, you only get married once. Theoretically," he added._

_They stood there together for a moment before Luke turned to her and said, "Don't marry Max," in an urgent tone._

"_What?" she asked confused._

"_Don't marry Max," he repeated. "You can't," he implored._

"_But why?" she asked. He reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and she stared up at him in amazement. "Luke?" she whispered._

"_Because I love you, Lorelai."_

"_You do?" she said with fresh hope sparkling in her eyes._

"_Yes, I do," he said quietly as he leaned in to capture her lips in a tender kiss. _

_She took him by the hand and led him to her bedroom. She stared at him solemnly as she began to remove her clothing. She stood before him naked and reached out for him. "Love me, Luke," she said confidently. "Make love to me," she said as she reached for the buttons on his shirt. He let her undress him, and then he swept her into his arms and carried her to the bed._

_As he caressed her silken skin she murmured, "I've loved you for so long." She pushed him to his back and said, "Let me show you," as she began to kiss his neck. She kissed him passionately and pressed herself against him. She stroked every burning inch of his hard body. She slid down and took him into her mouth, licking and sucking him with fevered passion. She licked at his balls, drawing them into her velvety mouth. She squeezed him gently and teased the tip of his cock with her tongue. She opened her lips and drew him deep into her mouth. She drove him to the brink and then she smiled and lowered herself onto him. She rode him hard, squeezing him inside her, wet and tight. She reached for his hands and placed them on her breasts, running her hands over his as he caressed them and teased her nipples. She began to climax, which drove him over the edge. She collapsed on top of him, and he stroked her back soothingly. "I love you, Luke," she whispered in his ear. "Only you."_

And then, suddenly, his dreams came true. Lorelai wanted him. Lorelai loved him. He could kiss her whenever he wanted. He could make love to her over and over again. He got to laugh with her every day. He got to touch her every day. He got to tell her he loved her every day. And he got to hear how much she loved him. He still dreamed of her, but they paled in comparison to the reality of Lorelai. No fantasy woman could ever compare to the feeling of being inside of the woman he loved.

He was happier than he had ever been in his life. She drew him out into the light. She made him cut loose. She made him laugh out loud. She made him want to throttle her. She made his heart fill with tenderness. She made his most private desires a reality. She was everything. He no longer woke up stroking himself in frustration. He no longer needed the company of that fantasy woman when he showered. His dreams turned to the future. He wanted to marry her and make a home with her and Rory. He wanted her to have his babyto see her body swollen with his child.

_"You are hilarious!" she yelled as she came down the stairs. She came into the kitchen, where he was busy making breakfast, and began ranting at him. "Okay, see, last night, when I said to you, 'Tomorrow, no matter what, make sure I get up at seven,' what I actually meant was, 'Tomorrow, no matter what, make sure I have the option of getting up at seven, in case, when seven comes, I actually want to get up,' which, as it happened, I didn't! Therefore, you are currently responsible for the great alarm clock slaughter of 2002," she reasoned._

_"No survivors?" he asked as she opened the coffee container and took a sniff._

_"The one shaped like a bunny escaped with a mild decapitation," she reported. She turned to him and held the container out saying, "This is decaf."_

_"What are you talking about?" he asked without meeting her eyes._

_"You switched my coffee again," she accused._

_"I'm a busy man. I don't have time to sneak around switching your coffee. I have a diner to run, I have shipments to order, I have things to flip and fry." He watched her search for her coffee and asked, "Will you stop that?"_

_Lorelai pulled bag of regular coffee out from under the sink and yelled, "Ha, haha, hahaha! Under the sink, very clever, but not clever enough, bucko," she gloated._

_"Go one day without coffee," he begged. She shook her head adamantly and smiled at him. "Fine, I give up," he said in frustration. "I have to go." He leaned in and kissed her goodbye saying, "Goodbye crazy lady." Then he kissed her stomach and said, "Goodbye Sid and Nancy."_

_"Leopold and Loeb," she corrected._

_"What?"_

_"I changed my mind. Don't tell Rory," she warned._

_Luke pointed at her and said, "Decaf!"_

_She shuddered and said, "Never."_

_"They'll both have two heads," he complained._

And then, just as suddenly, the dream was shattered by ugly accusations and harsh words. The night of the accident, cloaked in righteous indignation and sober resolve, Luke finally drifted off to sleep, only to have a new dream begin to take hold.

_The town was shrouded in fog. He was standing in the middle of the street in front of the diner, completely naked. Lorelai was screaming and crying telling him that Rory was hurt. She looked at him with pleading eyes murmuring, "She's hurt, Luke. My baby is broken."_

_He reached out to hold her, comfort her, but she shook her head. She sank to her knees and took his penis in her mouth. As she sucked him she would look up at him needy and scared. "Do you want me, Luke?" she asked._

"_Yes," he hissed as she took him into her mouth._

_She licked at his head and asked, "Do you love me, Luke?"_

"_Oh God, yes," he whispered to the heavens, burying his hands in her hair._

_She sucked him harder and harder, pumping him with her hand. "Do you know what you need to do?" she asked._

"_Anything," he panted, "anything for you."_

_She held him in her firm grip and squeezed him hard. "He has to go, Luke."_

_Confused, he asked, "What? Who?"_

_She plunged her mouth down on him and sucked even harder. When she looked up at his confused expression, she rocked back on her knees and said, "Jess has to go, Luke. Make him leave."_

_Stunned, Luke looked down at her and said, "Lorelai, I can't."_

"_You have to," she said, releasing his cock._

"_Lorelai, he's my nephew, my family," he started to say._

_Her face contorted with anger and she demanded, "You said you'd do anything, now make him leave!" as she scrambled to her feet._

_He stared down at his naked body, and then looked up at the woman he loved. She stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at him, furious. "Lorelai, please don't make me…"_

"_Choose, Luke!" she shouted. "Him or me!"_

"_Lorelai, I love you, but he's my family…" he said helplessly._

_Her beautiful face turned ugly with rage. "Go to hell!" she shouted, as she spun on her heel and stalked away from him._

_Luke stood naked in the middle of the street calling, "Lorelai, Lorelai!" as she disappeared into the mist._

He woke up in a cold sweat, and stumbled to the kitchen for a glass of water. Jess sat up in his bed and said, "Its 5:30, we might as well get up and go."

So Luke sent him off. Back to New York, back to his mother. He sent him back to roaming the streets, looking for trouble. He sent him away from the only semblance of stability the boy had ever known, and Luke knew in his heart it was the wrong thing to do. He went to the cabin to hide, to lick his wounds, to get away from everything Lorelai. He sat on the dock, drinking beer and ignoring his fishing line. He didn't eat, he tried not to think. All he wanted to do was drink to dull the pain in his gut and the ache in his heart. That night, the dream came again.

"_Do you want me, Luke?" she asked._

"_Yes," he said, confusion coloring his voice._

"_Do you love me, Luke?" she asked him._

"_Yes," he said desperately._

_Lorelai was sprawled on his bed, her round ass in the air, her legs spread, her smooth back swayed as she turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Are you going to do it or not?" she asked, impatient with him._

_He knelt behind her, looking at his rock hard penis in his hand. He hesitated, looking at her curiously._

"_Put it in, Luke," she commanded. "You know you want to," she said swaying her hips tauntingly. He did. As he sank into her warmth, she grinned at him triumphantly. "You can't resist me," she taunted._

"_No," he sighed as she enveloped him, "I can't."_

_She laughed harshly and said, "Well, come on, give me what you got." He began to pump into her. "Harder," she demanded. He increased his thrust, driving deeper into her. "Harder," she yelled at him. He pounded into her, his balls slapping against her. Lorelai sighed with exasperation. "Damn it Luke, more!"_

"_I'm doing all I can," he panted, trying to go harder, faster._

"_More!" she screamed. _

"_I can't do any more," he said helplessly._

_She pulled away from him abruptly and sneered at him saying, "I need someone who can give me what I want. Everything I want."_

"_Lorelai!" he cried in desperation as she disappeared._

"Lorelai!" he cried as he woke up with his hand in his pants, stroking himself mercilessly. He looked down and saw what he was doing, and yanked his hand out as if he had been burned. "Oh God," he moaned as he turned into his pillow and wept from the pain of losing them both.

The dream started out the same every night, Lorelai naked and wanting, asking him to fulfill her needs. Every night he woke up hard as a rock and disgusted with himself. Even after he came back to Stars Hollow and he had read her note. She'd apologized profusely and repeatedly. She'd apologized for yelling at him, for telling him to go to hell. She'd apologized for hurting him. She'd apologized for accusing him of not caring for her and for Rory. She apologized for blaming him, for blaming Jess. But, she still hadn't apologized for making him rip out a part of his soul and hand it to her.

He couldn't forgive her. The anger and pain roiled in him night and day. She should have known. She should have known him well enough to know that he couldn't turn his back on his family. But he did. He sent Jess away because she wanted him to. He let his love for her rule him, and for that, he couldn't forgive her or himself. He hadn't slept an entire night through since the accident. In the week since he had returned to Stars Hollow, he became afraid to sleep. Afraid of what was happening to him. He was afraid to dream the dream.

_Lorelai was draped over the bed, her arms flung above her head, her hair fanned out around her. She looked at him with those piercing blue eyes and asked, "Do you want me, Luke?"_

"_Yes," he whispered, fear and self-loathing lacing his voice._

"_Do you love me, Luke?" she said, her lips curled into a knowing smirk. He looked away from her and clenched his jaw, trying to resist. "Tell me," she taunted. "Tell me how much you love me."_

"_You know how much," he ground out._

"_Tell me, Luke," she insisted. _

"_I love you, Lorelai," he said, hanging his head in shame. "God help me, I do."_

"_That's right, you love me, Luke," she goaded. She began to stroke the skin between her breasts enticingly. "You love me, but you won't give me what I want," she taunted._

"_I'd give you anything," he whispered, mesmerized by the vision of Lorelai pleasuring herself._

_Her hand trailed down and he watched as she rubbed her clit, moaning at the contact. She slipped a finger inside of her sex and said, "Let me show you. Let me show you how to give me what I want."_

_Luke couldn't tear his eyes away. He licked his dry lips as he watched her finger slide in and out, moisture glistening on her hand. "Can you see me?" she asked him arching her back. He moved closer to her, and knelt between her legs, dying for a taste. "That's right," she panted, "come closer." He slid down on the bed so that his head was between her thighs. He could smell her, and it made his mouth water. "Do you want to taste me?" she asked._

"_Yes," he rasped, all control ebbing from his body._

"_Do you want to give it to me?" she asked._

_He paused and bit his lip in confusion. "Give you what?" he asked, prepared to do whatever she asked._

_She pulled her wet fingers out and touched them to his lips, letting him have a taste of heaven. He lapped at them greedily, the need filling him until he thought he would burst._

_She grasped his head and pulled him up to her. He was pressed against the length of her body, his cock poised at the hot, wet entrance to her. "Do you want to give it to me?" she demanded, staring into his eyes._

_He was confused by the cold, calculating gleam in her eyes. "What? What do you want from me?" he asked desperately, his senses telling him to flee._

_She laughed and smiled at him sweetly. "Your soul, Luke. Would you give me your soul?"_

It was all he could do to hold it together when he saw her. He knew that the dreams weren't real. He knew that Lorelai didn't really want to torture him. He knew that she still loved him. He could see it in the way her eyes followed him when she came into the diner. He could hear it in the cautious, hopeful way she spoke to him. He could feel the yearning for his forgiveness emanating from her every pore.

He was living in purgatory. They hadn't actually broken up, but he could not stand to be near her. He couldn't talk to her. Even the most banal greeting felt like it was tearing his insides to shreds. Just the thought of talking about what had happened between them felt like a knife twisting in his gut. He wasn't ready. The ball of anger was still burning inside of him, now fueled by her inability to see what she had done to him. But still, he couldn't let her go. She was a part of him; she had taken part of him. If he let her go, surely he would die.

He kept up the pretenses. He exchanged pleasantries with her in the diner, and he dodged the questioning looks from the townies. He hid in his apartment at night, drinking more beer than he knew he should. He hunkered down and tried to survive. Then, Rory handed him a note, inviting him to Lorelai's graduation ceremony, and his internal battle escalated into full out warfare. He couldn't go. He couldn't miss it. It would eat him alive to see the hope in her eyes. It would kill him to miss this important milestone in her life. He vacillated up until the hour before the ceremony. He had seen Lorelai and Rory drive by the diner on their way out of town. Lorelai determinedly kept her stare focused on the street ahead of her, but Rory's eyes sought him out, burning into him like a laser. He chewed his lip and rubbed his forehead tiredly. His shoulders slumped and he surrendered. Tossing his order pad down, he told Caesar that he was leaving, and dashed upstairs to change.

He picked up a bouquet of roses at the florist before driving to Hartford. As he steered the truck, he glanced down at them, sure that their deep red blooms were colored with his blood. He slipped into the auditorium clutching the bouquet, hoping to snag a seat near the back. Rory saw him, and stood to wave him over to where she was sitting with Sookie and her grandparents. Luke greeted them warmly, but was thankful that the ceremony started before any conversation could be expected. After Lorelai received her diploma, he hung back while the others offered their congratulations, and snapped pictures with the graduate. Finally, she turned to him, her eyes bright with tears. "You came," she said in a breathy voice.

"Of course," he replied. "Here, these are for you." he said handing her the bouquet. She took them and buried her face in the fragrant blooms. "I'm very proud of you," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Thank you," she said, blushing. She leaned in to grasp his hand urgently. "Can we talk?" she implored.

He shook his head and said, "Not yet." He saw her face cloud over. "Soon," he promised in a whisper.

That night, the dream slammed him up against the wall and pummeled him.

_Luke watched as Lorelai straddled him, sinking down onto his erection. She grinned at him and said, "I'm so glad you came."_

"_I had to," he said, groaning at the sensation._

_She began to ride him, lifting herself until he almost slipped from her, and then plunging back down on him. "Do you want me, Luke?" she asked._

"_Yes," he spat at her, squeezing his eyes closed so he couldn't see the triumph in her eyes._

"_Look at me," she commanded, and his eyes popped open despite his efforts. "Do you love me, Luke?" she asked her voice soft and dangerous._

"_You know I do!" he shouted, anger welling inside of him._

"_Thank you," she said with a purr. _

"_For what?" he grunted._

"_For giving me your soul," she said as she smiled and rode him faster._

"_No!" he shouted. "No!"_

"_Yes," she countered as she leaned forward and braced her hand next to his head. "You're mine," she gloated. "You always have been, and now you always will be."_

"_Lorelai," he said as he pushed at her hips, trying to lift her off of him._

_She laughed and clamped her muscles around him, trapping him inside of her in a vise-like grip. "No Luke, you can't stop now," she said laughing at him. He struggled beneath her, trying to escape. "Relax," she chided him, pressing her hand to his chest._

_He surged forward and grasped her hips, lifting with all of his strength, trying to make her stop. Lorelai laughed again and tightened around him almost painfully. "Don't fight it," she said. "You're too weak, Luke."_

"_No!" he shouted, squeezing her arms and shaking her. She continued to laugh as her muscles squeezed him, trying to drain him of his last bit of control._

_Lorelai shook her head at his futile attempts to shove her from him roughly. "You're gonna hurt me," she cautioned him. She smiled into his eyes and asked, "You don't want to hurt me do you?"_

_He felt the fight ebb from him as her words sunk in. Despite his anger, despite his pain, he felt his orgasm tearing from him. As he spurted up into her, she laughed maniacally and mocked him. "You're weak, Luke," she said shaking her head in disappointment. "Weak," she whispered into his ear._

Luke's eyes popped open, and he shot straight up in bed. His heart was pounding, his t-shirt soaked through with sweat. He clenched his fists convulsively, trying to shake the images from his head. He stared blankly around his newly finished bedroom, taking in all of the little touches that he put in place for her, even though they had not been together in weeks. Heaving a huge sigh, he stripped off his shirt, flipped his pillow over and flopped back down on the bed. He flung an arm across his forehead, and pressed his other hand to his heart trying to keep it from bursting from his chest. His eyes darted back and forth as he tried desperately to calm his thoughts.

Gradually a cold damp sensation in his pants alerted him to the fact that he had indeed climaxed during his dream. He jumped up and stripped his remaining clothes off as if they were on fire. He stood completely naked and stared at the crumpled pile on the floor, clenching his fists. He raised his head to the ceiling and shouted, "No! No damn it! That's not Lorelai!" he picked up a framed photograph of them that he kept on his new nightstand, and flung it against the wall, shattering it into a hundred pieces. Heedless of the glass under his bare feet, he stormed through the empty apartment, grabbing anything that came to hand and throwing it as hard as he could.

Finally, when his anger was spent, the despair began to flood in. He sank to the living room floor, body and soul bare and raw. Surrounded by the wreckage, he began to sob huge heaving gasps that shook his entire body. "This has to stop," he whispered. "I have to talk to her," he said to himself. "This has to end."

Over the next few days, Luke steeled himself to do what he needed to do. Lorelai hadn't come into the diner since the graduation ceremony. Part of him ached with the need to see her, hear her. Part of him sighed with relief, happy to put off ending it with her, ending the dream that he had held onto for so long. But the dream had turned into a nightmare of pain and self reproach. He knew he had to let her go in order to survive.

On Friday evening, the diner was closed, but Luke was standing at the counter sorting the day's receipts. He heard the bells jingle as she entered. "We're closed," Luke growled without looking up.

"I know," she said softly. "Look, I wouldn't even have come here at all but I had a really crappy night and I really, really need a cup of coffee. Just pretend I'm not me," she said as she poured the coffee and sat down at the end of the counter, crying softly. Luke tried his best to ignore her, trying to work up his nerve. "This is the second time I let myself do this," she said with a sniffle.

"Do what?" he asked, not daring to look at her.

"Think I finally found it," she replied

"Found what?" he asked patiently.

"Love, comfort, safety," her voice trailed off as she stared into her coffee cup.

"Ah," he said, catching her drift.

"I mean, first with Max, which of course, I screwed up, and then with you, which of course, I screwed up again," she said as the tears flowed more freely. "And the worst part about it? I can't even talk to my best friend about it, because my best friend is you," she said sadly. "I just," she paused to take a deep breath, "I just need to talk to my friend Luke and ask him, ask him - how can I fix this?"

Luke looked up from his receipts, and stared out the window, his jaw working furiously, trying to hold back his tears. "Lorelai," he started, but she didn't hear him.

Lorelai continued speaking softly, not checking to see if he was really listening. "I thought maybe we could do it. Maybe we could really be a family, in the stupid, traditional 'Dan Quayle, golden retriever, grow old together, wear matching jogging suits' kind of way," she said wistfully.

He looked over at her, his eyes filled with a mixture of love and pain. Lorelai continued blindly, "I mean, I'm lucky, I know. I have a good life. I just…feel like I'm never gonna have it…the whole package, you know? My life just feels so empty without you there sharing it with me. I just want the whole package."

Luke cleared his throat and said gruffly, "You'll get it."

"How do you know?" she asked hopefully.

"I know," he said with quiet conviction.

She raised her tear stained face to meet his eyes. "Will you ever be able to forgive me?" she whispered.

Luke stared down at the counter, gathering his thoughts. Finally he said, "Lorelai, I already forgave you. I'm just trying to figure out how to forgive myself."

"What?" she asked, stunned by his assertion.

He looked at her and said, "I love you Lorelai. You know that. I love you and I love Rory, but I had an obligation to Jess, to my family." He looked down and said, "I let my love for you make me do something that I know in my heart was wrong," his voice filled with remorse. "I don't know how to get past that," he explained quietly. "I don't think I can," he whispered.

She moved over to him, grasped his arm and looked at him intently. "I was wrong. I was so wrong to make you choose. Bring him home, Luke," she said vehemently.

"What?" he asked, not believing what he had just heard.

"Bring him home," she stated emphatically. Luke felt the hole inside of him begin to close when she spoke those three words.

"Call him," she urged. "We'll go get him tonight. Just bring him back so that we can make this right. For all of us."

She grabbed the phone and made the call herself. At Jess' request, Luke took the phone to confirm that they did indeed want him come back to Stars Hollow. When they hung up, Lorelai buried her face in his chest and cried, sobs wracking her body. Luke stroked her back, relieved and elated to hold her in his arms again. "It's okay. Everything will be okay. We'll make everything okay," he crooned to her softly, soothing himself as much as he soothed her.

"Thank God," she murmured into the soft material covering his chest.

Luke had held her hand tightly as he walked her home that night, unwilling to let her slip away. When they reached the porch, he bowed his head, and placed a soft kiss filled with love on her lips saying, "What time should I be there tomorrow?"

Lorelai grinned, relieved that he would be coming to the wedding after all. "Well, we have to be there early to get ready, so why don't you come by about 30 minutes before," she suggested. She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling, "That way, I can tell you how handsome you look in your suit."

He groaned, he had forgotten about the dreaded suit aspect of weddings. "Okay," he said. After kissing her again, he turned to walk home. He had gotten halfway across the yard when he turned back to see her still standing on the porch, staring after him. "What are you doing?" he asked, a smile in his voice.

"I told you before, I like lookin' at ya!" she said with a smile. She blushed at being caught, and turned to go in. Letting the door close softly behind her, she hugged herself with glee.

That night Luke dreamed of a love that would last a lifetime. But, this time, his dream would become a reality.


	7. Good Lovin' and Plain Talkin'

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews on Chapter 6. It was a great relief to me to know that so many people understood where I was going with it. I am working on the next chapter of Rules, but I am finding it hard to write that story until I put Dirty! back where it should be. Thank you again for your kind words and support. This picks up at the end of Good at Dating chapter 27 – Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Luke?**

**Good Lovin' and Plain Talkin'**

They had danced at Sookie and Jackson's wedding, holding each other close and reveling in the ability to be near one another. They laughed and drank and stumbled tipsily back to Luke's apartment, giddy with anticipation. But when they got to the apartment, they joyous reunion was momentarily delayed by the need to talk out their feelings about what had happened between them. The words having been said, the hurts having been forgiven, Luke took Lorelai's hand and led her to his new bedroom.

She was touched and amazed by his thoughtfulness in incorporating creature comforts for her into the room. She held a framed photograph of the two of them in her hands, and gazed at with eyes brimming with emotion. She turned to him and asked, "Where did you get this?" She was touched that he had taken the trouble to frame it and place it by his bed.

Still standing in the doorway, he shrugged and said, "Kirk took it. He gave me a copy." He smiled softly, relieved that he had thought to pick up a new frame for it.

She turned to walk toward the other side, and noticed a small television on a table near the foot of the bed. When she looked at the other nightstand saw that it held a reading lamp, the remote control for the television and small stack of trashy tabloid magazines. She sat on the edge of the bed staring at them. She touched them tentatively with her fingertip, and saw that they were covered in a light layer of dust. She looked at her fingertip as if seeing it for the first time, then looked up at him and asked, "Is this for me?"

He shrugged again and said, "Of course." She stared at him standing in the doorway. His shoulders almost filled it entirely. She stared at how the opened buttons on his white dress shirt exposed his tanned throat. Her gaze traveled to see that the sleeves of the shirt were rolled up to release his strong forearms from their restraints. She admired how his suit pants clung to his narrow hips and draped themselves over his muscular thighs. Her eyes traveled to his face. The strong jaw, the soft lips, and those eyes! Those eyes that held her fast. _Fierce, s_he thought to herself_, Patty was right, fierce is the right word._

Lorelai rose from the bed slowly, and stepped over to where he stood silently. Luke reached a hand up, and released the clip that held her hair, dropping it to the floor with careless disregard. His fingers ran through her hair, pulling it from its style until it lay across her shoulders. Lorelai's lips parted, and she moaned his name softly, "Luke." She breathed deeply as her eyes closed and she pressed her head into the palm of his hand. He cradled it gently, and bringing the other up to match, kissed her deeply, his thumbs brushing the tender skin under her jaw.

She felt his hands slide down to trace the zipper on the back of her dress. He lifted his lips from hers and said in a raspy whisper, "Your dress is beautiful, but I am afraid that it has to come off now." Then he began to pull the zipper down slowly. His other hand reached to brush aside the thin strap that held it on her shoulder, but he was considerate enough to replace it with his lips. The silky material began to slide from her body, and finally pooled in a turquoise puddle at her feet.

Her fingers began to work the buttons on his shirt. She pressed wet kisses to the hollow of his throat and nipped at his neck. She wondered briefly if he would think it was weird if she asked him to leave it on, liking the way his skin looked against the open collar. She dismissed the thought, knowing that she needed to feel his skin on hers.

Luke traced the top of her strapless bra lightly, and placed a hand on her back to steady her as he walked her back toward his bed. When her knees hit the mattress she sank down onto it, pulling him with her as she went. Lorelai smiled up at him and said, "My, what a big bed you have," her eyes sparkling with suppressed laughter.

He bent to kiss her passionately. When he drew back to see her eyes glazed with desire he grinned down at her and said in a husky growl, "All the better to ravish you in, my dear."

She wrapped herself around him, binding him to her with her arms and legs. He was kissing her neck, licking and biting at her gently. He tried to shift to the side, but she held him fast, afraid to lose contact. Luke chuckled and said, "Lorelai, I can't move."

"Don't want you to move, ever," she said stubbornly.

"You don't?" he teased, pressing his groin against her insistently.

She giggled and said, "Well, maybe you can move a little," as she loosened her grip fractionally.

Luke laughed at the infinitesimal amount of leeway she was granting him, his eyes bright with delight. He kissed her passionately again and asked, "How am I going to touch you?"

She looked down at their bodies pressed together and said, "You can touch whatever you can get at without leaving me."

He smiled gently, and brushed her hair back. "I'm not leaving you," he promised. When she stared at him solemnly, he smiled and said, "How about this, you let me move, and I promise that there will be physical contact between us in some way, the entire night."

She bit her lip and weighed the option. "The whole night?" she asked doubtfully. "Even while were asleep?" she negotiated.

"Yes," he answered simply. "Believe me, I want to be here with you even more than I want you to quit swilling coffee," he teased.

"Wow," she said, releasing her arms and legs and throwing her arms out wide. "Well, okay then," she said with a laugh.

Luke chuckled again, and bent his head to kiss her throat. He covered her with kisses wet with desire and feverish with urgency. "I have to taste you," he breathed into her skin. "All of you." He slid down and let his tongue trace the outline of her bra over the top of her breasts. "Need you," he whispered.

Lorelai barked a laugh and said, "Oh you have no idea!" as she reared up, and grasped his head, pulling him in for a searing kiss.

Luke broke the kiss and laughed saying, "Oh, I bet I do!" He reached around her and unhooked her bra. "I bet I do," he said as he drew a nipple into his mouth and laved it. Lorelai sank back to the bed with Luke latched onto her breast. She cradled his head, urging him on by raking her nails through his hair. He switched to her other breast, and massaged them gently as he suckled at her desperately.

Luke pulled away to look at her distended nipples. He lightly rubbed his palms over their beaded tips, marveling at the response that he could invoke. He glanced up at her, and then bent down and bit one gently, holding it between his teeth. "Oh!" Lorleai said, as her hips jerked up at him. Luke flashed her a gratified smile and moved on to her stomach. He traced her navel with his tongue, letting it dip in to tickle her. He pressed open mouthed, sucking kisses to her and she sighed. "Oh, missed that, need that."

"Me too," he murmured as he slid down to inspect the teeny, tiny thong she was wearing. He ran a finger under the string on her hip and said, "This is nice."

"You like?" she asked with a grin.

"I love," he responded as he took the string between his teeth, and began to pull it off. She lowered her hips to see him grinning at her from the bottom of the bed, the thong dangling from his teeth. Lorelai laughed, the tinkling sound washing over him in waves. He let it drop to the floor. "New?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "I've been saving it for you, for the dress," she explained.

"Thank you," he murmured as he nipped at her calf.

"You're very welcome," she said with a contented sigh.

He slid back up her legs and nuzzled the soft curls at their juncture. Lorleai moaned softly, and opened her thighs for him. His tongue licked at her folds teasingly, and Lorelai jerked up on the bed, arching her back into him. He pressed in closer and circled her clit with deliberately lazy strokes. Lorelai clutched at the sheets and blew out a breath. "You've got talent, my friend," she complimented as she fell back and tried not to claw a hole in the mattress.

Luke chuckled and pressed a kiss to her saying, "Thank you, ma'am," as he returned to his work.

Lorelai closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to fight back the sensations building within her, unwilling to let it end. "Um, Luke?" she called softly.

Luke raised his head and smiled. "Yes, Lorelai," he said with infinite patience.

She tugged at his shoulders, but he resisted. "Luke, please," she said softly.

"Please what?" he asked, already digging his heels in, ready to defend his position.

"Can we, um," she started. "Can we kind of, you know, save the sweet, mushy stuff for later, maybe?" she asked desperately.

"Sure," he said. "Later," as he returned to his ministrations.

Lorelai clawed at his hair and asked, "Luke?"

"What Lorleai?" he answered, his patience fading.

"I need you to come up here now," she said, tugging on his arms.

"But I want…" he began to protest as she tugged him up to her.

"I want, too," she assured him as she pressed him back on the bed. She clambered over him hastily, and straddled his head. She lowered herself over him and bent to take him in her mouth murmuring, "I want, too."

Luke groaned and gave himself over to shockwaves her velvety tongue was sending through him. He watched, fascinated as she hovered above him, pink, soft and glistening with moisture. Lorelai slid her hands under him and squeezed his ass, massaging him and lifting his hips up to meet her mouth. He raised his hands to spread her apart above him, watching her hips undulate as she sucked on him. Almost experimentally, he slipped a finger into her warmth, and watched as she closed around it. He curled his finger slightly inside of her, stroking her walls. Lorelai moaned, holding him in her mouth, sending the vibration through his entire body, jolting him from his careful study. He lifted his head to lick at her as he stroked her, eliciting another moan from Lorelai. She increased her pace appreciatively. Luke slipped a second finger into her, and increased the pressure with his tongue. He felt his orgasm building, and fought to keep it at bay. Lorelai slid her right hand out form under him to join her mouth, squeezing and stroking him as she applied more pressure with her mouth. Luke grunted and pulled back from her saying, "Lorelai," in a warning tone.

Her lips came off of his cock with a pop and she continued stroking him and said, "Don't stop, please don't stop," and wrapped her lips around him again.

Emboldened, Luke sucked at her clit in a frenzy. He felt her squeezing his fingers, and pushing her hips down on them, urging them deeper. She began to whimper and grunt as she reached her climax, determinedly keeping him in her mouth. It was too much for Luke, he reflexively pressed his hips up to her, and pumped, emptying himself into her mouth. Lorleai lapped at him, swallowing him, desperate to take all of him in. When he lowered his hips, she collapsed, falling forward and pressing her face to his thigh, panting and whimpering. He smoothed his hands over her ass and hips, trying to catch his breath.

"Lorelai?" he called to her softly. She pressed a distracted kiss to his thigh and wiggled her hips a little, letting him know that she was okay. "Um, I'm sorry," he said softly. "I got a little carried away there," he tried to explain.

She kissed his thigh again, nuzzled it and said, "Good."

He chuckled, and continued to run his hands over her soft skin. "Lorelai?" he called again.

"Mmm hmm," she answered.

"Come here," he said in a whisper.

"Can't move," she mumbled against his leg.

"Come here," he said again, in a firmer voice.

"Luke," she whined.

"You promised me sweet, mushy stuff," he reminded her. Lorelai smiled and lifted herself from him. She turned around and flopped onto the pillow next to him. Luke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him with a happy sigh.

Lorelai toyed with the hair on his stomach, and listened to the beat of his heart. "I love you so much," she whispered.

Luke smiled and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Ah, now that was sweet and mushy," he said with a chuckle. She swatted at him ineffectually. He grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her palm. He closed her hand in his and said, "I love you too. So much," he added to match hers.

Lorelai sighed, and relaxed into him mumbling, "Sleepy."

Luke smiled and stroked her hair. "Yeah, sleepy," he said affectionately. "Goodnight," he whispered.

"Very good night," she said with a smile. And they drifted off to sleep, wrapped up tightly in each others arms.

Lorelai was awaked by someone poking against her butt insistently. She opened her eyes and saw that it was still dark out. _Is_ _he awake already?_ she wondered, a smile tugging at her lips. She felt the poking again and whispered, "Luke?" When he didn't respond, she grinned, figuring out that he was dreaming. He thrust at her again, and she turned over carefully to watch him. A happy smile was curving his lips, the lines in his face smooth and peaceful. She touched his face gently, and he began to stir. "You dreaming?" she asked softly.

"Mmm hmm," he responded, nestling into his pillow sleepily.

"Good dream?" she asked.

He opened one eye and mumbled, "You."

She nudged his erection with her hips and said, "Better have been."

He smiled as she reached down to stroke him tenderly. She looked back up at him and smiled asking, "Do you want me, Luke?"

His eyes popped open, and his erection deflated immediately. He rolled away from her and sat on the edge of the bed, gripping the mattress in his clutched hands. Lorelai jerked back in surprise. She blinked and called, "Luke?" When he didn't answer her, she knelt up on the bed behind him "Luke?" reaching out to touch his shoulder.

He flinched and jerked away from her touch saying, "Don't!"

She rocked back on her heels and said, "Okay." She stared at his back, watching him draw air into his lungs. "What did I do?" she asked, not even trying to mask the hurt in her voice.

Luke exhaled, and rested his arms on his knees, hanging his head. After a moment, he said, "I've been having these dreams." He went on to tell her about the dreams and nightmares that had tortured his nights while they were apart. He spoke slowly in a voice devoid of emotion, and spared her no detail. When he finished, she sat in stunned silence.

He turned to look at her over his shoulder and said, "I know they weren't real. I know it wasn't you. I know," he said softly.

She sat immobile for a moment then asked him, "So I was like, what, the devil or something?"

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head.

"Okay," she said slowly, trying to process it all.

"I couldn't talk to you. I couldn't look at you," he said wretchedly. "The night that you came into the diner, I was going to tell you that I couldn't be around you anymore," he confessed.

"Luke," she breathed, realizing how close she had come to losing him forever. She sat back stunned. Finally, she crossed her legs and sat in the middle of the bed. "Okay," she said determinedly, "let's talk it all out."

"Lorelai, I don't want to…" he started to protest.

"No Luke," she said, unwilling to back down. "You have been having these nightmares about me that were about to make you throw us away entirely. I think I have the right to talk about it with you," she insisted.

He nodded and said, "You're right."

"Okay, well, let's get one thing straight first," she said, drawing a deep breath. "I never told you to send Jess away," she stated plainly.

"What?" he asked, turning to look at her in disbelief.

"No, Luke, I never did," she insisted. "I asked you why you brought him here, why you let him create such an upset in out lives, but I never told you that he had to go."

"You wanted him gone," Luke accused.

"No," Lorelai said patiently, "I wanted to yell at him." She shook her head and said, "I was angry and I was hurting, and I wanted to make someone else hurt, too. Unfortunately, you were there and he wasn't." She laughed bitterly and said, "Trust me, if I could have found him, I would have unleashed on him instead!"

"You never wanted him here," Luke said flatly.

"I'll admit, that we didn't get along, that it made me nervous to have him around," she said plainly. "But Luke, what kind of mother would I be if I wanted you to send an obviously troubled kid back to a place that was no good for him? So you honestly think that I could be that cold?" she asked.

Luke hung his head and said, "No."

"No," she echoed. "I would never have asked you to send him away," she asserted.

He nodded, his jaw flexing. She got up and walked over to kneel on the floor in front of him, her hands resting lightly on his knees. When he met her eyes, she whispered, "I don't want your soul, Luke." He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. "I don't want anything but your love, and I only want that if you want to give it to me. Freely, openly," she said vehemently. He exhaled and looked at her with naked longing. She stroked his cheek and said, "I don't want you to change. I don't want you to be anything other than who you are." She rocked back on her heels and looked up at him. "That's who I fell in love with," she said with a shrug. "I love the Luke that puts the people he loves ahead of himself. I love the backwards baseball cap wearing, flannel addicted, grump who rants like no one else I have ever known," she said with a soft smile. "You're my best friend, my lover, my love. You are everything I have ever wanted and needed, why would I want to change that?" she asked.

He stared at her intently as she rose to her feet and stood before him completely bare. "This is the woman who loves you, Luke. She loves everything that you are." She looked into his eyes and asked, "Do you believe me?"

"Yes," he said as he reached for her, and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He pressed his face to her stomach. She ran her hand over his hair and asked, "Do you love me, Luke?"

He looked up into her eyes and said, "Yes. I love you, Lorelai, with everything that I am."


	8. Lorelai Turns Luke Loose

**A/N: A dirty! Little ditty to insert into Good at Dating Chapter 29 – How Do You Say I Love You in Russian?**

**Lorelai Turns Luke Loose**

After they finished their candlelit dinner, Lorelai stacked the dishes in the sink, walked back over to him and held out her hand again. He took it unquestioningly, following her up the stairs with a smug smile plastered on his face. When they reached the top, Lorelai veered into the bathroom saying, "Just give me a minute."

Luke walked into the bedroom and began removing his clothes. He had just stripped his t-shirt off when he heard the water running. _Is she taking a shower_, he wondered, a little disappointed by the possible delay. _I could probably use a shower_, he thought with a grimace. A few minutes later, he heard the water shut off, and she stepped into the room to find him standing there clad only in his boxers. She smiled at his eagerness, walked over to him and took his hand without a word. She led him into the bathroom, which he was surprised to find filled with candles. He looked down at the tub and saw that it was filled with bubbles. "A bubble bath?" he asked, instantly wary.

"It's okay, macho man, I promise you will like it. Now, lose the shorts and hop in." she laughed. Shooting her a look, he stepped out of his boxers, and placed a foot into the warm water. He glanced at her amused face again as he stepped in and sank down into the tub. "Feel good?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," he answered uneasily.

"Good," she said as she started to unbutton her pajama top. He watched her with avid interest. When she pushed the pants down, he realized that she had been naked beneath them the whole time. An involuntary groan escaped his lips.

Lorelai chuckled and motioned for Luke to move forward so that she could slide in behind him. Once she was settled, she wrapped her long legs around his stomach and began to massage his shoulders. Luke was torn between the soothing touch of the massage and the instant arousal that he felt due to the fact that her wet, naked body was pressed up against his back. He closed his eyes, and tried to control the impulse to grab her and drag her off to bed, all slippery and soft. She gently began to massage his neck and scalp, running her fingers through his soft curls. When she had managed to wet his hair, she whispered into his ear, "Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes," his voice broke on the word.

"Good," she replied as she began to massage shampoo into his hair. Luke felt like every nerve in his body was on fire, but he submitted to her ministrations. Finally, she reached for the cup that she had placed on the rim of the tub, and began rinsing his hair, letting the lather cascade down her chest. When she had removed all of the shampoo, she placed a soft kiss to the back of his neck, enjoying the shiver that coursed through his body.

"Lorelai," he growled her name, his control beginning to fray. "Can we get out now?" he asked.

"Sure," she whispered.

Luke stood, and Lorelai admired the sight of the bubbles sliding down his hard body. He held out a hand to help her up, and they stood in the tub pressed up against one another for a moment. Finally, she stepped out and grabbed two towels from the vanity. She quickly wrapped one around herself and unfolded the second one. Ignoring his outstretched hand, she began to dry him off. Finally, when she stood before him again, he pulled her to him and kissed her with unbridled passion. They broke apart, breathless, and Lorelai took his hand to lead him to the bed. She pushed him back gently and proceeded to worship at the altar of Luke.

She ran her hands over his chest, raking her nails lightly through the curls that covered his torso. She reached over his head, and arranged the pillows more to her liking. She smiled down at him and said, "Turn over."

"What? Why?" he asked, reluctant to give up his view.

"Just do it, please," she said in a sultry voice.

Luke flipped onto his stomach, trying to adjust himself to accommodate his obvious arousal. She reached into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of baby oil that she had found under her sink earlier. Once he was settled, Lorelai straddled his ass and lowered herself on to him lightly. Luke's head was turned in the opposite direction, so when he heard the cap pop open and Lorelai rubbing her hands together he mumbled, "What are you doing?"

She pressed her oil slicked hands to his back and rubbed firmly. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, her hair brushing against him. "I'm giving you a massage," she whispered seductively in his ear.

He opened one eye and asking, "What's that stuff you're rubbing on me?"

"Baby oil," she said sitting up with a smile, inadvertently grinding herself against his ass.

Luke clenched his eyes and tried to make himself think of anything other than the heat he could fell emanating from her sex. "Great," he mumbled gruffly.

"Oh, it won't hurt you," she teased as ran long, firm strokes up his back.

"I already smell like a flower," he groused.

""Flowers smell good," she countered.

"Flowers are girly," he said with a sigh of pleasure.

"I am well aware that you are anything but girly, so relax," she chided him.

He chuckled and said, "Hard to feel manly when you smell like a flowery baby."

She grinned as she poured more oil into her palm. "Sorry, I was fresh out of axle grease scented bubble bath," she teased. She moved up to his neck and rubbed deeply eliciting a groan from Luke

"You have a gorgeous back," she complimented him.

"Uh, thanks," he laughed into the pillow.

"Strong and firm," she said as she ran her hands over him. "Umm, and the muscles. Sometimes, when you're working, I can see them flex a little under the impenetrable flannel shield," she teased in a husky voice. She leaned over to whisper in his ear, letting the tips of her breasts graze said muscles. "Makes me want to rip it off."

"Lorelai," he groaned. "You're making it hard to lie on my stomach."

"Hard, huh?" she asked as she settled back on him.

"Hot," he mumbled.

"Hard and hot?" she asked softly.

"No, you're hot," he corrected. "I can feel you, the heat," he tried to explain, swallowing thickly. "Hot and wet," he whispered.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Oh yeah, I am, but I'm not done here." She upended the bottle and let the cool oil drip onto his spine. Luke flinched at the temperature, and then moaned as she began working it into the taut muscles of his lower back. She worked in circles, pressing firmly with the heels of her hands, trying to work out the kinks in his back.

"That feels so good," he mumbled into the pillow.

"I'm glad," she said, pleased that he was finally relaxing into it. She slid her hands all the way up his back and rubbed at his shoulders, sliding down to squeeze flexed muscles in his arms. She began making long strokes from his elbows, up over his shoulders and down his spine and back again. Each time she leaned forward, she made sure her breasts whispered across his oil slicked skin.

Lorelai shifted down and knelt between his legs. After warming more oil between her hands, she pressed her thumbs firmly into the muscles just above his ass and enjoyed the deep grunt he made as his hips ground against the bed. She slid her hands up over him, squeezing and massaging his cheeks firmly. "You do have a delectable ass," she breathed as she licked her lips.

When Luke made no response, Lorelai bent over and nipped at it gently, before moving down to massage his taut thighs. As she worked her way down his hamstrings, she allowed her fingers to trail teasingly along his inner thigh. "There should be statues," she murmured. Luke tried to laugh, but it came out as a gasp when she brushed against his balls. Lorelai giggled and moved back down his legs to his calves. After rubbing them for a minute, she sat down at the foot of the bed and whispered, "Turn over."

Luke complied immediately, and sat up, reaching for her. She took his hands in hers and said, "Ah, ah, ah, not yet. I'm not done," she chided as she pushed him back on the mattress, and pressed his arms up over his head. "Be a good boy," she murmured as she bent to kiss him.

"Nuh uh," he with a devilish grin. "Wanna be bad."

Lorelai raised a brow at him and asked threateningly, "Do you want me to stop?"

"Stop what?" he asked, trying to clarify.

"Everything," she answered with a laugh.

"No," he pouted.

"Then be a good boy and let me finish what I started," she chided again. She returned to the bottom of the bed and took his foot in her hands. When he flinched at her touch, Lorelai smiled and said, "Relax, I promise not to tickle." She pressed her thumbs into the ball of his foot, and rubbed tiny circles. She slid her thumbs down firmly and pressed into the arch and them his heel in turn. She repeated the same process with the other foot.

After applying more oil to her hands, Lorelai slid them up over his shins, and began to massage the muscles just above his knees, kneading higher and higher on his thighs. She watched his erection jump and twitch against his belly, and smiled with satisfaction when he panted, "Touch me."

"I am touching you," she whispered soothingly as her hands skimmed up the sides of his hips.

"Lorelai, please?" he asked with an edge of desperation.

"I'm not done yet," she said quietly.

"Oh God," he groaned and turned his face the pillow. He couldn't look at her as she rose up straddling his hips high above him. He licked his lips and asked again, "Please?"

"I will, I promise," she said soothingly, "just not yet." Luke clenched his jaw and grabbed the headboard in frustration. She sat carefully on him, sure to keep his cock pressed against his belly, but allowing her wet folds rub against him. Luke ground his teeth together at the contact and said, "Lorelai! Oh God, please. I can't, please get off of me."

Lorelai shook her head stubbornly, but smiled when she saw his knuckles turn white with the strain of grasping the headboard. "Just a little more to do," she whispered, pouring more oil into her hand. She splayed her fingers across his belly and began to rub gently up to his chest. As she tweaked and rubbed his hardened nipples, his hips pushed up desperately against her. Lorelai moaned herself, but kept going, running her hands up to his shoulders.

As she leaned forward to press into them, Luke saw his opportunity. He thrust up into her quickly, eliciting a sharp gasp of surprise from Lorelai. "Oh, oh!" she said as her eyes widened.

Luke arms flew from the headboard, and grasped her ass, gently pulling the cheeks apart as he thrust deeply into her causing Lorelai's muscles to turn to jelly. Lifting her up and pressing her back down on him, Luke panted, "I asked you to move."

Lorelai's eyes rolled back as he thrust himself into her. "I know," she whispered.

"I tried, I did," he grunted. "Too much," he ground out as he closed his eyes, savoring the sensation of Lorelai wrapped tightly around him.

"I know," she said again as she moved to sit back on him. She tried to slow his pace, pressing her hand to his chest, and pressing her hips down firmly to impede his thrusts. For once, Luke was the impatient one, doubling his efforts to move inside of her. "It's okay, slow down," she said softly.

His eyes popped open and he said, "No," as he rolled her under him. He slid his hands down her thighs, and pulled them up by his ribcage and held them there, allowing him to drive deeper into her liquid heat.

"Oh, oh!" Lorelai said as she reached up to brace herself against the headboard. Luke pressed into her faster and faster, grinding his hips into her, rubbing against her clit with every thrust. She looked up at him looming over her powerfully, and then down at their joined bodies, and felt the waves of her orgasm build within her.

Luke was completely lost to everything but the sensation of her hot, wet, walls, closing around him. He grunted with each thrust, pushing her higher and higher on the bed. His hands slid back to her ass and lifted her off of the mattress.

Lorelai pressed against the headboard to allow her better purchase against his thrusts. She looked at Luke's face, contorted with a mixture of pleasure and pain. She had never seen him so uncontrolled, so wild. The thought that she made him lose his impressive self control was enough to turn hers loose. She bucked back at him wildly, panting and grinding onto him. A scream ripped from her as she came hard and fast.

Luke continued to plunge into her, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut, heedless of her release. Lorelai realized that he was still trying desperately to hold back for her. She touched his face and waited for his eyes to open. He saw the pleasure in her face, and her slumberous eyes and knew that she had peaked. The realization sent his orgasm ripping through him like a freight train. "Lorelai," he groaned with release as he emptied into her. "Lorelai," he sighed, releasing her ass and collapsing on top of her.

She soothed her hands over his slick back, and crooned, "It's okay, you're okay," into his ear.

He nuzzled her neck and whispered, "Lorelai."

"I'm here, you're okay," she whispered absently, wrapping arms and legs around him and holding him tightly. "Oh Luke," she sighed happily.

Luke rolled to his side, taking her with him, unable to bring himself to break the connection yet. He kept his eyes closed and murmured, "I'm sorry."

"For what, the mind blowing orgasm?" she asked with a smile.

"I just, I couldn't wait anymore," he explained, too shy to look at her.

"Well, you had been kind of revved up for a while there," she said with a chuckle.

He opened his eyes and flashed a dazed smile. "Yeah, since before that damn bubble bath," he growled.

"Admit it, you liked it!" she accused.

He smiled softly, and brushed her hair from her face. "I liked the company," he said quietly. When she stared at him intently, he admitted shyly, "I did like it when you washed my hair."

"Felt good?" she asked.

"Mmm hmm," he answered.

She looked into his eyes, bit her lip and asked, "So, um, where did you go just then?"

"What do you mean?" he asked in return.

"You were so wild, so out of control. I've never seen you like that," she said softly.

Panic flitted across his face as he asked, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No! I loved it!" she insisted. "It made me so hot. You're usually so calm, so, deliberate I guess," she said. "It was, I don't know, overwhelming to see you let loose like that."

"I'm sorry," he said again, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Don't be." She tried to explain, "I felt so, so, powerful, I guess would be the word," she said with a laugh.

"Powerful?" he asked with a smile.

She smiled at him and stroked his hair affectionately. "I'm so nuts all of the time and so all over the place, and you're always so patient, so determined, so totally in control. It was exciting to see you lose that control," she explained. "To know that I did that, that I made you lose your grip on that formidable Luke Danes self control. It was huge. It was sexy. It was incredible," she sighed.

Luke smiled wryly and said, "Glad to oblige."

Lorelai frowned at him and said, "But then, you were so far gone. Where did you go in that head of yours?" she asked gently. "Thinking about baseball?" she teased. Luke laughed and pressed his face into the pillow in embarrassment. "Come on, tell me," she cajoled. "I'm dying to know."

He opened one eye and smiled abashedly. "I was changing a tire," he whispered.

Lorelai burst out laughing. "A tire?" she gasped.

Luke chuckled. "Well someone had mentioned axle grease, and that was what came to mind," he said with a grin and a helpless shrug.


	9. Forever

**A/N: This is the first chapter that takes us into Rules of Engagement. It fits into Chapter 2 - ****Paper Cups, Twinkly Lights and Those Damn Coupons are Back Again. I will be out of town for a few days, so this will be my last update until next week. I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Forever**

Luke walked up behind her, and pushed her hair to the side so that he could press soft kisses to the nape of her neck. Lorelai turned off the water, and he heard a soft moan escape from her lips as she dried her hands again. Moving to the soft flesh beneath her ear, he murmured against her skin, "Is this really happening?"

She slipped the ring back onto her finger and stared at it as she whispered, "Yes, this is really happening," before she turned in his arms. She looked him straight in the eye and softly said, "I'm so happy."

Tightening his hold on her, Luke smiled and said, "Me too. I keep thinking that maybe it's a dream."

"It's no dream," she assured him, holding up her hand and pointing to the ring. "See, I have proof," she teased. Luke kissed her heatedly, and she responded wholeheartedly. They broke from each other, panting for breath.

"You know what I want to do now?" he asked in a low, sexy voice.

She giggled and flirted with him, "You wanna watch TV?" she asked innocently.

"No," he responded with a wide smile. "I want to take my fiancée to bed," he growled in her ear.

Liking the way her new title sounded, she kissed him firmly and said, "Lucky for you, you have a fiancée who likes to be taken." Then, she gasped and giggled, "Dirty!"

Luke's smiled turned wolfish and he replied, "It probably will be," as he took her hand and led her to the stairs.

When they stepped into the room, Lorelai was suddenly nervous, twisting the ring on her finger, her eyes darting around the room. Luke picked up on her jitters and tried to keep things as normal as possible for her. He smiled and said, "Let's get ready for bed."

They brushed their teeth together at the sink, and then Luke left stepped out of the way to strip down to his boxers, while Lorelai washed and creamed her face. He leaned against the wall, quietly watching her nightly ritual. He loved watching her do these things, the normal, everyday, this is your life kind of stuff. By the time she finished rubbing the moisturizer into her skin, he could see that she had relaxed a little.

He wrapped his arms around her waist again, and smiled at her in the mirror. "Hey Slugger," he whispered in her ear, his hands slipping inside the hem of her t-shirt to massage her stomach.

"Watch it, mister," she teased. "I swing a killer bat!" she warned.

Luke snickered and murmured, "Me too," as he pressed kisses to her neck.

His hands slipped up to cup her breasts, and Lorelai made a soft purring sound in her throat. He lifted the shirt over her head, and she smirked and said, "Ha. Dirty! Look who's stealing second base."

Luke laughed and slid his fingers down to the waist band of her jeans saying, "I'm rounding second, heading for third."

"Think you can score?" she asked as she let her head fall back against his shoulder, watching his hands glide across her skin. He unhooked her bra and let it slide to the floor, his long fingers, enveloping her breasts, teasing her nipples.

Luke's eyes were riveted on their reflection, taking in the contrast between his tanned, work roughed hands and her creamy smooth skin. "God, I hope so," he breathed into her ear.

She smiled a little and said, "You're liking this. The mirror," she explained, gesturing toward their reflection.

"Mmm hmm," he hummed, pressing himself against her as he watched her nipples peak in the mirror. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. His hands slid slowly down her stomach. "Look. Look at me touching you," he said, wonder and arrogance warring in his voice. He unsnapped her jeans and began to ease them down her hips. When he caught sight of her pink, lace bikini panties in the mirror, his breath hitched. "So sexy, so beautiful," he murmured.

Lorelai stretched her arms up over her head and reached back to hold his head in place. Locking eyes with him in the mirror, she arched her back, granting him better access to her. Luke pushed her jeans down as far as her could reach, and then growled, "Off, take them off."

Lorelai dropped her arms and began reached down to remove the rest of her clothes, but Luke caught her hand and said, "Leave the panties for now."

Lorelai smiled and lifted an eyebrow at him. "Okay," she said softly.

Once she had kicked her jeans aside, she straightened up, and leaned back against his chest again. When she met his eyes, he smiled, and took her arms to lift them back up over her head. Her elbows bent and she reached back to bury her hands in his hair. He watched as the motion lifted her breasts and she arched her back. Slowly he slid the tips of his fingers down the valley between her breasts, savoring the view. His hands played across her again, palms flat, fingers spread wide, covering almost the entire expanse of her narrow waist. He traced the curve of her hip up, brushing her breasts as his hands spanned her rib cage, teasing her.

Growing anxious, Lorelai dropped her arms and reached to cover his hands with hers, guiding them back to take possession of her breasts. Luke breath caught and his eyes widened as he caught sight of the glint of her engagement ring, sparkling in the reflection. Lorelai smiled softly as she saw the same thing. "Look Luke," she said as she turned her ring to catch the light again. "Look, we're getting married," she said breathlessly.

"Yes," he said softly, nuzzling her neck, breathing in her scent.

"For the rest of our lives," she whispered as his hands continued to glide over her skin. "You and I will be together for the rest of our lives," she said with wonder and a tinge of fear in her voice.

"Yes," he said, never more sure of anything in his life. "Forever," he said as his hand pressed her hips back into him. He pressed his arousal to her, and toyed with the top of her panties. "I'll love you forever," he promised, burying his nose in her fragrant hair. He passed his fingers teasingly over the lacy material of her panties as he raised his head and looked up to meet her eyes in the reflection. "I'll want you forever," he rasped as his hand slid down into her panties.

"Oh, Luke," she sighed as his fingers caresses her soft curls, toying with her.

"Forever," he whispered as he dipped a finger down to part her folds.

"Forever," she murmured, and then whimpered when he abruptly removed his hand. "Luke," she began to protest.

He quickly pulled the panties down her legs and said, "They gotta go now." Lorelai reached behind her to tug at his boxers, which he removed as she stepped out of her panties. She met his eyes in the mirror as he pressed his arousal up against her ass, holding her tightly. She parted her legs a little in invitation, but Luke was distracted.

His eyes were focused on their reflection as he ran his hands over her heated skin, desperate to touch every part of her. Lorelai moaned with impatience and pushed her ass back against him. "Watch," he whispered. "Watch me love you," he commanded.

Lorelai stared transfixed as his hands roamed over her. Her lips were parted, her breath coming in pants. "Love me, Luke," she whispered. When his long fingers finally dipped back into her moist folds, Lorelai pressed her hips back against his cock, gyrating, seeking the friction she craved. He played his fingertips along her wet lips, teasing, tormenting her into a frenzy.

Slowly, deliberately, he plunged first one finger then another into her. Lorelai pressed her head back into his shoulder and arched up into his hand, closing her eyes. Luke was mesmerized by the sight of her, wanting, aching for him. "Look Lorelai," he whispered again. "I'm inside of you." She moaned and opened her eyes to watch his hand sending shockwaves of pleasure through her. He felt the tension begin to build as she clenched his fingers with her walls. "How long will I want you, Lorelai?" he asked.

"Forever," she whispered, unable to tear her eyes from their reflection.

"How long will I love you?" he asked.

"Forever," she ground out, feeling her orgasm coming.

"Watch, Lorelai," he whispered. "Watch while I make you come," he said, locking eyes with her in the mirror. He wrapped his arm around her to hold her up as her legs buckled beneath her. His fingers driving her higher and higher, Luke kept whispering and chanting in her ear. "Forever, Lorelai, forever."

As she toppled over the edge, he kissed her temple murmuring, "So beautiful, so beautiful to watch you come." He kissed her again and said, "I love that I can make you come. I love that you want me."

Lorelai opened her eyes and stared at him in the mirror. "Forever," she panted, trying to clear her head.

Luke reluctantly slid his fingers from her warmth, and slipped his arm beneath her knees and lifted her easily. Lorelai clung to him, pressing thousands of tiny kisses to his neck and shoulder as he carried her to the bed.

Luke leaned over her and kissed her passionately. When he tried to pull back, Lorelai held him there and whispered, "I love you."

He smiled and said, "For how long?"

She grinned and shrugged, "Oh, forever, I guess."

"Good," he said as he nipped at her throat. He grinned down at her and said, "That works out well."

As he slid down to kiss her breasts, she clung to his back and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I told you, I want to make love to my fiancée," he said as he drew her nipple into his mouth and drew on it gently.

"Could you," she started. "Would you just hold me for a minute, please?" she asked hesitantly.

Luke looked up at her, surprised. "Sure," he said as he lifted himself up and settled next to her, pulling her into his arms. "Are you okay?' he asked softly.

"This is huge," she whispered.

"Are you, uh, does that scare you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes and no," she answered honestly.

"Okay," he said softly, "let's start with the 'yes' part."

"You mean, what scares me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered her, his heart pounding with fear.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I want to marry you. I want it more than anything," she said earnestly.

"Okay," he said, relieved.

"I guess it's the whole 'what if' thing. What if it doesn't work out? What if we make each other miserable?" she asked.

"I don't have answers for that," he said honestly. "I'm scared of those things too."

"You are?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, of course," he said with a laugh. "But, I guess that I am more scared of it never happening," he said quietly.

"Me too," she admitted. "That's the 'no' part."

They laid there in silence for a moment before Luke asked, "Lorelai, do you want to take some time, think it over?"

"There's nothing to think over," she whispered. "I love you. I want to marry you. I guess we just need to jump in, take the plunge," she said more confidently.

"So we do it?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, we do it. We're getting married," she said with a happy sigh. "I guess I just needed to talk to you about it, wrap my head around it," she explained. She smiled up at him and asked, "Isn't that what your best friend is for?"

"You bet," he said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

They lapsed back into the silence again, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Lorelai flipped over and kissed him softly. She smiled and said, "I'm sorry, did you say you had something, or someone, you wanted to do?"

Luke frowned in thought and said, "No, not that I can remember."

"Me," she said insistently, tapping on his chest. "You said you wanted to make love to your fiancée, and that's me," she reminded him.

"Really?" he asked. "I don't remember that," he teased.

"Yeah, you were going to, with the kissing and stuff, but then she got all nutty and made you stop," she told him.

"Ah, yeah, I do remember something about that," he said with a grin, pushing her onto her back. He gazed down at her and bit his lip in thought. "Now, where was I?" he asked distractedly.

"Um, I think you were right here," she said as she guided his head to her breast.

"I was?" he asked with a playful smile. "What would I have been doing here?" he wondered.

"You know, that thing with the tongue and the sucking and stuff," she said with a giggle.

"You mean this?" he asked as he drew her nipple back into his mouth, sucking on it fervently.

"That's it," she said with a feline smile. "That was it exactly."

"I remember now, I was going to kiss you every place that I had touched you," he said with a grin.

"Oh," she said as he nuzzled her between her breasts. "Okay, that sounds good," she said breathlessly.

Luke smirked and said, "Glad you think so."

He blazed a trail down her stomach, and buried his nose in her soft curls, inhaling deeply.

"Oh God," Lorelai moaned as she bucked up at him. Luke chuckled at her enthusiasm. She whispered, "That's so sexy, when you do that."

"Do what?" he asked, touching his lips softly to her.

"Breathe me in," she whispered.

"I love how you smell, your scent. I love how you taste," he murmured, dipping his tongue between her lips, causing her to moan softly. "Sometimes, it's hard to hold back," he admitted. "I want to devour you," he whispered in a deep sexy voice.

"Yes!" she called, thrusting her hips up at him.

"If you insist," he said before he plunged into her folds, licking and tugging at her clit greedily.

He opened his mouth wider, trying to take in more of her, raking his tongue up and down in relentless strokes. Luke lifted her hips from the mattress, raising her up to meet his mouth. He thrust his tongue into her, moving is steadily in and out, making her grind against him. "Oh! Oh! Stop," she whispered.

"Don't want to," he said, sucking deeply on the tender skin of her thigh.

"I want you, I want you," she panted.

"You'll get me," he promised. "After," he said before dragging his tongue up the length of her, and plunging back in for more. He drove her up again. Lorelai clutched at his hair, tugging him closer, pushing down onto him, her head thrashing against the pillow as she gave in to his demands.

After she peaked, Luke continued, lapping at her gently, and rubbing her stomach soothingly. He pressed her hips back down to the mattress, but refused to stop as she whimpered helplessly, her muscles had turned to jelly.

When her breathing slowed, he looked up to see her watching him through heavy lids. He raised his head and pulled himself up to her, kissing her deeply. Luke took her hands in his, and laced his fingers through hers, pressing them up by her head. He lifted his hips and slid into her welcoming warmth, an involuntary "Ah," escaping his lips.

He waited, letting her adjust to him. He held himself still as their eyes locked, and Lorelai began to move her hips under his. Pressing deeper, Luke began to move. He pulled to her entrance and pushed back in slowly in long, languorous strokes, waiting for her to catch up to him again, his eyes never leaving hers. When he saw her irises turn a deeper shade of blue, he whispered, "I love you. I'm gonna marry you."

"No, I love you and I'm gonna marry you," she countered squirming against him.

He smiled down at her and said, "Okay."

He continued to press into her, drawing his full length out and pushing back into her, increasing the pressure with each stroke. Lorelai tried to free her hands to grip him, to urge him on, but Luke held fast. "No," he whispered. "I want to make love to my fiancée

slowly," he insisted.

Lorelai groaned, growing impatient. She bucked her hips up at him and he laughed. "You think this is bad," he growled, "wait until I make love to my wife for the first time."

"You're gonna kill me," she ground out. "Please, just a little faster?" she asked.

Luke acquiesced to her request, kissing her lips softly, letting their breath mingle. Finally, he released her hands so that he could slide his under her, pressing her to him, as he let his weight press him into her deeper and deeper. Lorelai clutched his ass, pulling him into her deeper still, pressing against him to gain contact with her clit.

He rode her steadily, never wavering in his intent. She squeezed around him, pressing his cock tightly within her folds. He felt her lips, closing around the base of him, holding him within her. He felt the heat of her melting into every nerve ending. He tasted her on his lips. He felt her sweet breath on his cheek, her heart beating against his, her nipples raking the hair on his chest. His senses were on high alert, waiting for the change in her breathing. When her felt her chest, catch and hitch against his, he knew. He pulled back to look into her eyes and said, "With me, I need you with me."

Lorelai looked at him solemnly and said, "Forever," as she arched into him with a moan. Luke drove into her, stoking her fires, fighting for control while praying for release.

She clutched at his back, her nails digging into the soft skin, fighting to keep her eyes on him. Slowly, she gave into the wave washing through her. Her eyes rolled back, as she began to spasm around him, triggering his long awaited release. Luke came with a grunt, panting "Lorelai, Lorelai," over and over again.

He collapsed on top of her. Lorelai welcomed his weight, wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly, pressing him to her as she, stroked his hair. Slowly, Luke became aware that he was probably crushing her. Reluctantly he pulled from her to lie on his side facing her, blinking, just trying to regain the power to breath regularly, much less speak. Wordlessly, he pulled her closer, unable to bear the loss of contact.

A short time later, as they lay tangled up in each other, Lorelai played with Luke's hand, sliding her fingers against his, tickling his palm with her nails, and pulling it to her lips to place feathery kisses across his knuckles. "Tired?" she asked softly.

"Exhilarated," he replied succinctly. "You?" he asked.

"Nope," she answered with a grin. They were quiet for a few minutes, listening to the beating of their hearts, and enjoying the feel of each others skin on theirs.

"When do you want to get married?" Lorelai asked, breaking the silence.

"Tomorrow," Luke replied.

"Seriously," she said.

"I am being serious. I want to marry you tomorrow, but I guess that is not going to happen. I don't know. How long does it take to plan a wedding?" he asked.

"You want a wedding?" she asked, slightly surprised.

"Don't you?" he countered.

"Well, yeah," she admitted. "But I know that you aren't the big wedding type of guy," she explained. "I wasn't sure what you had in mind."

"I want you to have what you want," he answered simply. "I just want to be married to you."

"Good answer!" she complimented as she grinned at him.


	10. Dreams and Fantasies

**A/N: Just realized that the last part of the chapter didn't save in that document file, so it didn't post. Sorry!**

**Dreams and Fantasies**

Luke glanced at the table and saw the photographs from the Firelight Festival and the Dragonfly lying there. At first, he was afraid that she was upset that he had kept Rachel's photos, and then he dismissed the thought, knowing that Lorelai was not threatened by Rachel. "Where'd you find those?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, afraid he would think she was snooping. "I needed your calculator, and they were stuck in the drawer," she explained.

"That's fine," he said, looking at the pictures carefully. He picked up the picture of the two of them and said, "I always thought that this was a good one."

"Yeah," she agreed, "looking at it now, I realize now that she caught us."

"You think?" he asked.

"Look at the way we were looking at each other," she explained. "No wonder she thought that we were involved." she scoffed.

"Yeah," he said softly, smiling at the picture.

"Why did you keep the picture of the Dragonfly?" she asked.

"The what?" he replied, confused.

"The old Dragonfly B&B," she said holding up the picture.

"Oh, well, I remembered that you were interested in it, so I kept it for you," he shrugged.

"You did?" she asked amused. "You kept it for me?" she asked pointedly.

Luke chuckled and looked down, embarrassed at being caught, "Yeah, for you," he said trying to brush it off. "Nah, I just thought it was a cool picture."

"You can't take it back now, you've exposed yourself," she said teasingly, "You've been pining for me."

Luke chuckled, "I have not been pining."

"I'm your Ava Gardner," she said smugly.

"God help me," he grimaced. "Okay, let's get this out of the way now," he said as he reached for his wallet. He opened it and handed her a tiny scrap of paper.

Lorelai looked at him questioningly before she read it. It was a horoscope torn from a newspaper, there under 'Scorpio' was Lorelai loopy handwriting. It read 'You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away.' she read it, tears spring to her eyes. "I gave this to you," she said in a whisper.

Luke nodded, "The day that we met."

"The day that we met," she repeated. She looked at him, her heart bursting with love. She rose and moved over to sit in his lap, wrapping herself around him. "I love you," she whispered into his ear.

He chuckled and said, "Well, I think you have plenty of proof about how I feel, but I'll tell you anyway." He looked into her bright blue eyes and said, "I love you. Lorelai. I always have, and I always will," he promised, holding her tight.

She shifted to press fervent kisses to his neck murmuring, "So you have to go back down?" as she nipped at his skin.

"No," he answered quietly.

"Take me to bed," she demanded.

Luke smiled and said, "I need a shower."

She clung to him and said, "Okay, take me with you."

He shifted her from his lap, but as soon as he stood, Lorelai hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Luke automatically caught her, his hands conveniently placed on her ass. "You're gonna kill me," he grunted as he walked toward the bathroom. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"You're perfect," she murmured into his neck. She drew his skin into her mouth, and sucked gently, knowing that it always excited him. She nibbled at his earlobe as he placed her on the sink vanity and stepped away to turn the shower on. When he turned back to her, she began unbuttoning his flannel. "I love undressing you," she said with a grin.

"Glad to be of service," he said with a smile. He tugged at her shirt, and it was tossed aside with his discarded flannel.

"You're like my very own Ken doll," she replied as she stripped his t-shirt off.

"Oh boy," he mumbled.

"I love to watch you dress almost as much as I like to take your clothes off," she said.

"You're weird," he smirked at her.

"It's sexy," she insisted. "I like to watch you suit up for the day, knowing that that night, I get to take it off," Lorelai said as she pressed wet kisses to his chest.

"Speaking of taking it off," he said gesturing to her pants.

Lorelai hopped off of the vanity to allow him better access. The rest of their clothing was quickly kicked aside. Lorelai held her hand under the shower to test the temperature. She nudged it slightly to make it hotter, and stepped into the shower, holding the curtain aside for him. Luke watched as she tilted her head back into the water, her breasts lifted as she raised her arms to smooth the water through her hair. Instinctively, his raised his hands to cup her breasts, stroking her beaded nipples with his thumbs. She grinned at him and asked, "Couldn't resist?"

"Well, they were right there," he said as he bent to nip at her nipple playfully.

"Of course," she murmured, enjoying the sensations as she reached past him for her shampoo.

Luke raised his head and said, "Let me."

"Oh, well, my hair is really hard to wash," she hesitated. "It gets tangled really easily," she tried to explain.

He gently took the bottle from her hand. "I let you do mine," he reminded her. "I promise, I'll be careful," he said earnestly.

"Okay," she agreed warily.

Placing his hand on her waist, he said, "Turn around," in a sexy growl. Lorelai stood facing the shower head, as Luke poured shampoo into his palm, and rubbed his hands together. He ran his hands slowly down the length of her hair, letting his palms distribute the shampoo. Gently, he began massaging her scalp, letting his fingers draw her head back toward him. Slowly, he began working his way back over her ears, and up under her hair to rub the base of her skull. "Good?" he whispered in her ear.

"So good," she said with a soft moan.

Luke ran his fingers trail through her hair, gently washing the length, careful not to let it tangle. "I love your curls," said softly.

"I've heard that," she replied.

"It's true," he said, stepping closer to her so that his erection would brush against her ass.

"Mmmm," Lorelai hummed as she luxuriated in his touch.

Luke rubbed his cock against her ass gently, as he continued running his fingers from her scalp to the ends of her hair. Finally, his shampoo slicked hands reached around to cup her beasts and massage them gently as he pressed her closer.

"Uh, that's not my hair," she pointed out breathlessly.

"Oops, my mistake," he said with a grin. He slid his hands to her waist and gently turned her toward him. Lorelai captured his lips and kissed him deeply, massaging his tongue with hers. Luke raised his hand to hold her lathered head, and plundered her mouth. He broke away to stare at her with heated eyes. "Rinse," he commanded.

Lorelai tipped her head back into the spray, raising her hands to smooth the shampoo from her hair. Luke took advantage of the moment, cupping her left breast in his palm, and lowering his hand to the soft curls of her sex, seeking entrance. Lorelai moaned and spread her legs a little as she continued rinsing her hair. Luke slid his finger into her folds and found her clit. Lorelai jumped at the contact, and moaned, "Oh!"

He continued the stroke her, pinching her nipple between his fingers before lowering his head to draw it into his mouth. He began to suck at her fervently and slipped a finger into her waiting wetness. Lorelai gripped the tile wall to steady herself, gasping his shoulder firmly with her other hand. "Luke," she panted.

He lifted his head and smiled at her innocently. "Yes?" he asked.

"Shower," she panted.

"Sorry," he said, withdrawing the finger slowly and teasingly. He lifted it to his mouth and sucked her juices from it. Lorelai watched with parted lips, and reached out to stroke him.

He stepped back from her grasp and laughed saying, "Nuh uh, shower, remember?" He lifted her conditioner bottle and said, "Turn around."

Wordlessly, Lorelai complied, and Luke began to smooth the conditioner through her hair, separating her curls and coating the ends as he had seen her do. Once again, he reached around to run his hands over her stomach and up to her breasts. "Luke," she warned.

"Just rinsing my hands," he replied with a chuckle. He reached for her shower gel and poured it into his hands.

"You're supposed to use the puffy thing," she told him.

"Don't wanna," he growled in her ear, kissing it lightly as he began to run his hands down her arms. When he reached her fingers, he began running them up the underside of her arms, lifting them into the air. After he had massaged the gel into her arms, he poured more into his hand, and placed his palm to her flat stomach. Using both hands, he spread the gel up over her breasts, and onto her throat. Lorelai leaned her head back onto his shoulder, as he pressed his cock up against her again. He let his fingers trail down her ribcage and into the indention at her waist. He took more gel and slid his hands between them to slick it over her ass, his fingers trailing up the crevice between the cheeks. His cock nestled between the cheeks of her ass, he rubbed against her rhythmically. After pouring still more gel, he ran his hands together in a vee from her waist to her sex, working the gel into her curls, and pressing her back into him.

"Dirty, dirty shower," she murmured as he teased her engorged clit with a fingertip.

Luke chuckled and said, "May have to take another later."

"No, I have plans for later," she said.

"Oh?" he asked as he began to massage her clit more insistently.

"Revenge for the water torture," she panted.

"But, you said you wanted me to take you with me to the shower," he teased.

"I thought that we were getting clean," she responded, closing her eyes. "We're just getting dirty," she said as she arched into his hand, needing to feel him inside of her.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"Can't stop now," she panted.

"Oops, time to rinse," he said and he began to smooth his hands over her body, chasing the suds away. He turned her back to face him, and she reached for his erection again. "No," he said capturing her hand and raising it to her hair. "Conditioner," he reminded her, nodding toward the water.

Obediently, Lorelai tipped her head back, closed her eyes and began to rinse the conditioner from her hair. Luke knelt on the floor of the tub and flicked his tongue out to tease her clit. Lorelai's knees buckled at the sensation, but Luke held her hips firmly as he parted her with his tongue. Lorelai let the water cascade over her hair as she reached for the wall again. Her right hand reached up and grasped the curtain rod, as she moaned and pressed herself closer to his mouth. Luke slid a finger into her as he sucked on her clit, and began to stroke her. "Oh! Oh Luke," she groaned as he whipped her into a frenzy of want. "In me," she whispered. "I want you in me."

Allowing himself one last taste of her, Luke rose to stand in front of her. Once he was standing again, he lifted her leg and placed her foot on the rim of the tub. Bracing himself with one hand on the tile wall behind her, Luke guided his cock to the entrance and asked, "This is what you want?" Instead of waiting for her answer, he kissed her passionately.

"Yes, yes," she whispered, arching into him.

Luke entered her smoothly, taking am moment to enjoy her warmth surrounding him, the hot water cascading over them. "Look at me," he commanded.

Lorelai opened lust dazed eyes, and gazed at the man she loved so much. She gyrated impatiently against him, signaling him that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Luke began to thrust into her, pressing her hips down on him as he bent his knees to gain leverage. He pumped into her hard and fast, grunting and groaning her name. He felt her begin to contract around him, and fought to catch up using short fast strokes. Lorelai cried out as she came convulsively, her muscles squeezing his orgasm from him. She closed her eyes as the waves of pleasure crashed through her. She tightened her grip on the curtain rod, and failed to notice when it broke free from its brackets, still clutching it as the other end crashed to the floor.

They stood still, locked together, still reeling, and trying to figure out what had happened. Finally, Luke turned to see the shower curtain in a pile on the floor, and began to laugh.

"Huh?" Lorelai said as she turned to see what was so funny. She saw the rod dangling from her limp hand, and the curtain pooled at the other end on the ground. Torn between horror and laughter she simply whispered, "Oh my God!"

Luke's laughter stilled momentarily as she slid her foot from the rim and stood in the tub, squeezing him tightly between her thighs. By that time, Lorelai began to laugh convulsively, apologizing in between gasps. "I'm so sorry!" she giggled. "I killed it!"

Luke reluctantly allowed them to part as he took a step back in the tub to survey the damage. Sprays of water were bouncing off of their bodies and showering the wall and floor beyond the tub. Still steadying her by the waist he said, "Come on, we'd better finish showering so I can fix this before Jess gets home."

They hurriedly cleaned up and turned the water off, still laughing each time they glanced at the curtain pooled on the floor. Luke handed Lorelai a towel and they dried off quickly. He poked his head out of the door to make sure the coast was clear, and they dashed for the safety of his bedroom clutching their clothes. While Luke pulled on a pair of sweatpants, Lorelai collapsed on the bed wrapped in a towel, laughing uncontrollably.

Luke pulled Bert, the toolbox, from his closet and bent down to kiss her before he went to repair the damage.

He was just reattaching one of the brackets, chuckling and cursing a little under his breath, when Jess appeared in the doorway. "Have a little accident?" Jess asked with a smirk.

Luke tried to fight back the blush that rose in his cheeks. He turned away from Jess and continued working on the bracket mumbling, "Curtain fell."

"Huh," Jess said as he leaned against the doorjamb. "I was downstairs, heard a big crash. Looks like someone pulled that sucker straight out of the wall," he commented.

"Go away," Luke growled.

"I like your Mr. Fixit uniform," Jess said gesturing toward Luke's bare chest and sweats with a laugh. "You get to wear a tool belt too?"

"Jess," Luke said warningly.

Jess stepped into the room and picked up the other bracket. "Go," he said to his uncle.

"What?" Luke asked.

"You're already busted, now go," Jess answered. "I'll fix this."

"Why?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"Why not?" Jess countered. He sighed and looked down at his shoes. "I'm trying to be nice here. You're half naked and I assume by the state of our bathroom, you have a half naked fiancée in your room. Am I wrong?" Luke had no reply, so he just looked down at his bare feet. "Go," Jess said with a wave. "I'll fix this and clean up. I think I'll hit a movie, but I will be home by midnight or so. I trust that all fun, games, and water sports will be played out by then?" he asked with a raised brow.

Feeling like he was the teenager, Luke nodded and muttered "Yes," as he handed Jess the screwdriver.

"Just give me twenty or thirty minutes before she starts calling your name, okay? I'll slam the door on the way out so you'll know that the coast is clear," he told Luke.

"Thanks," Luke muttered again as he slid past his nephew, and dashed for the safety of his bedroom.

Seeing the mortified look on Luke's face as he leaned up against his bedroom door, Lorelai sat up and asked, "What's wrong? Where's Bert? Did I break it really bad?"

Luke looked at her and turned six shades of red. "Uh, um, Jess is up here," he stammered.

"Oh my God," Lorelai gasped. "You mean he's been in there the whole time?" she demanded.

"No, no," Luke was quick to correct her. "He heard the crash downstairs and caught me trying to fix the rod," he explained.

"Oh," she said, collapsing back on the bed. She giggled a bit and said, "Oops, busted."

"Yeah," Luke said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Were you able to fix it?" she asked, sitting up to rub his shoulder.

"Jess is fixing it," he mumbled.

"He is?" she asked.

"Yeah, he said he'd do that and then he was going out to a movie to, uh, give us a little more time alone," he said quietly.

"Well, this is kind of embarrassing, huh?" she asked lightly.

Luke snorted and said, "You mean my nephew coming upstairs to see me fixing the rod that we ripped out of the wall while we were having sex? Or the fact that he told me to give him twenty minutes or so for him to clear out before we start up again?"

"Uh, both I guess," Lorelai said as she got up to grab one of his shirts to slip on, feeling uncomfortable in her towel. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"I can't believe I'm acting like this," he said morosely.

"Like what?" she asked.

"I'm forty years old, I'm engaged, soon to be married, I should be acting like an adult, not like twenty year old!" he said.

"Uh, okay," she said as she slid the shirt on over her towel and began to button it.

"It's like I'm some kind of sex maniac, you know?" he began to rant.

"Uh," Lorelai said with a perplexed look.

"The store room, that stupid apartment with that lady right outside, my truck, and now suddenly I have this thing with bathrooms! It's like I'm becoming a damn exhibitionist!" he raved naming off the scenes of the crimes.

"Uh, okay," Lorelai said, bristling as she pulled the towel off from under the shirt. "First of all, the store room was my idea. Second, the apartment, well that was unexpected, but not unwelcome. Third, we never actually did it in your truck, technically. As for the bathrooms, well I didn't realize that we were supposed to be confined to the bed only," she finished, getting angry.

Luke was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear her. "I mean, it's not like I like having my private life open to the public, so why do I keep doing these things?" he asked aloud. "Why can't I control myself around you? I mean, this is Jess' home, he could've walked in at anytime! I should have more respect for him than to do this!"

Now Lorelai was mad. She placed a hand on her hip and said, "Hey, no one is forcing you, Bucko! If you want to stick to a strict Wednesday, Saturday schedule and do it only under the cover of darkness in the missionary position, fine! But, maybe we need to talk about this!"

Luke looked up, stunned at her anger. "What?" He jumped up and rushed to her. "No, no!" he said hurriedly. "I'm sorry. I'm just embarrassed, that's all." He brushed his hand through his still damp hair and struggled to find the words. He looked at her solemnly and said, "I've never felt this way. With anyone. This need. Sometimes, it scares me how much I need you, want you," he said softly. Lorelai's eyes softened, but she remained silent. "I keep thinking that it will cool down, you know. It's only natural. We've been together awhile, were getting married," he said. "It's bound to cool off, right?" he asked.

"God, I hope not," she whispered.

Luke laughed and said, "That's the hard part, I don't want it to, either." He sighed and pulled her down to sit on the edge of the bed. "I've never been this comfortable with anyone," he said sincerely.

"Me too," she replied.

"No, I mean, I've never been this, uh, free with anyone," he said with a pointed stare.

"Me either," she admitted.

"Sometimes, it freaks me out," he admitted.

"It makes me feel good, powerful, confident," she said with a soft smile.

Luke took a deep breath and said, "Sometimes, I'm afraid that I will go too far. Scare you off."

Lorelai grinned at him and teased, "Why you got a suitcase full of kink in there?"

Luke blushed a little and said, "I'm a guy, Lorelai."

She laughed and said, "And, I'm a girl. I think we have established those facts irrefutably."

"I mean, it's not like I'm Mr. Pure or something, you know?" he said trying to get her to follow along.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "What, you have fantasies, so do I. You want to experiment a bit, mix it up, and so do I." She turned to look him in the eye and said, "Luke, were human, we both have some, I don't know, animalistic instincts, I guess. It's okay," she assured him.

He stared deep into her eyes and said, "I love you so much."

Lorelai kissed him gently and said, "I love you too. Why are we fighting about hot sex?"

Luke chuckled and said, "I don't know." He took a deep breath. "Sometimes, I worry that you will think that I'm only in it for the hot sex," he said with a nervous smile.

"Please," she scoffed. "Like that would make putting up with the rest of me worth it?"

Luke grinned wolfishly and said, "Almost."

Lorelai smiled and took his hand in hers. "You know, we haven't really talked about it since before we started having the hot sex," she said gently.

"I'm not so comfortable with talking about it," he grumbled.

"I know, you're an action man," she said bumping her shoulder against his. "Maybe we need to," she said thoughtfully. "I mean, we have a good sex life, but we are getting married, and sex is an important part of any marriage, right?" she asked.

"We have a great sex life, and yes, I agree it's important," he said softly.

"Okay, so we need to be better about talking about it, too," she said decisively. "It doesn't have to be some big discussion," she assured him. "We just need to be willing to express our wants and needs orally," she said.

"Orally?" he asked with a cheeky grin. "That I can do!"

"Verbally," she clarified with a laugh.

"Ah, verbally," Luke said. Suddenly, the apartment door slammed. Luke got up and walked to the window. When he saw Jess walking toward the bookstore, he turned and said, "Jess is gone."

"Was he upset?" Lorelai asked.

"Nah, he thought it was funny," Luke assured her.

"He slammed the door awfully hard," she said in a worried tone.

Luke laughed and said, "That was the 'all clear' signal."

"Oh, I see," she said.

Luke turned and looked at his fiancée sitting on the edge of the bed wearing nothing but his shirt. He smiled, walked back to look down at her and said, "Lorelai, if you have the time, I would really like to talk to you about my wants and needs."

Lorelai grinned up at him. "Sure," she said casually. "What can I help you with?"

Luke gently pushed her back onto the bed. "I have this problem. You see, I want you all of the time," he said before kissing her deeply. "I need you all of the time," he said in that deep sexy voice. "Can you help me?" he asked as he unbuttoned her shirt.

"I think so," she said in a breathy voice. "I think I could be of more help if you weren't wearing those pants anymore," she suggested.

"These?" he asked as he pushed his sweats down. "You're right, definitely more comfortable."

"Yeah, that's better," she sighed as he settled himself on top of her and began kissing her neck. "Now, tell me about these wants and needs," she prodded.

He laughed against her skin and said, "Let me show you, I'm better with the showing."

"Well, you can show me," she said gasping as he took her nipple into his mouth. "But, you're gonna have to talk about it, too."

"Your skin is like silk," he murmured against her breast, running his hands over her stomach and hips. "I need to touch you, I mean, it's a physical need, like eating, drinking, breathing," he whispered.

"Me too," she said. She laughed a little as she ran her fingers through his hair and said, "Though, I'm a little more obvious about it, I can't seem to keep my paws off of you anytime."

He looked up at her as he was poised over he other nipple and licked at it teasingly. "Tell me what you fantasize about," he said in a raspy voice.

"I'll tell you one, if you tell me one," she bargained.

"Deal," he said before drawing the beaded nipple into his mouth and sucking on it deeply.

"Uh, um," she stammered. Then she laughed and mumbled, "Can't think when you do that."

Luke let go of her nipple and sat back to gaze down at her as his hands massaged her breasts. "Sorry, go ahead," he encouraged.

"Well, now you're staring at me," she said with a blush.

"Okay, I won't stare," he said as he focused on her breasts, enjoying the weight of them in his hands, and watching her hips twitch in response to his caresses.

"Okay, um," Lorelai paused to lick her lips. "I thought the apartment thing was really hot," she admitted. "Mainly because of the surprise of it all," she explained. "I was shocked, excited. The minute I realized what you wanted to do, it made me wet," she admitted softly. "The surprise, that's what I think about."

Luke bent to press wet kisses to her stomach and said, "So, you like to spontaneous stuff."

"Well, yeah, and it was a little more, um, primal. A little rougher?" she asked hesitantly.

"Rougher?" he asked as he lifted his head.

Lorelai blushed and said, "Well, you know. Heated, raw, not so lovey dovey," she tried to explain.

"So you don't want the, uh, lovey dovey?" he asked, confused.

"Oh no!" she said in a rush. "I love that too, I just meant that once in a while, it's nice to, you know, not be so careful," she tried to explain. "Dispense with the preliminaries, I guess."

Relieved, Luke lowered his head and said, "Okay, once in a while, you want a little less, um, finesse?" he asked as he slid down to nibble her inner thigh.

"You know, just be taken, I guess," she said, her breath hitching as he nuzzled her sex.

"Got it," he replied. He let his tongue dart out to part her folds, and lapped at her hungrily.

Lorelai gave herself over to the sensations for a few minutes before grasping his head, and pulling him up. "Stop trying to distract me," she said sternly. "Your turn," she reminded him.

Luke chuckled and said, "Damn, I was hoping you'd forget."

"I'm onto you," she said as she pushed him off of her and scrambled on top of him. "Fess up," she commanded.

"Lorelai, I…" he started to protest.

"Luke, we are going to be husband and wife," she reminded him. "You can tell me anything."

"Okay, but don't look at me either," he said with a sigh.

Lorelai buried her face in his neck and said, "Okay, not looking."

"Well, uh, I like the surprise thing too," he admitted. "Rougher, hotter," he said hesitantly.

"That was mine," she murmured into his neck. "Pick another," she instructed.

Luke sighed. He thought for a moment and then whispered, "I want to, uh, take turns, you know, tie each other up."

"Yeah?" she asked with a grin curving her lips. "That sounds fun," she reassured him. She slid down to kiss his chest and said, "What could I do with you once I did?"

Luke squeezed his eyes shut and said, "Whatever you wanted."

"Hmm," she purred as she moved down his stomach. She traced the line of hair that led to his pubic hair with her tongue. She was poised over the head of his straining cock, letting her warm breath wash over him. "Uh, Luke?" she breathed. "What would you do to me?" she asked before opening her lips and drawing him into her mouth.

"Everything," he moaned.

"Tell me," she whispered pressing her lips to his shaft, sending vibrations shooting through him.

"I'll show you," he promised.

Lorelai nodded and began sucking his cock again. She was getting more and more excited at the thought of what Luke might do to her. She sat back and said, "We may not ever get that far." She straddled him and sank down on him. "Just the talking is getting me so hot, thinking about it, about you, I can't stand it," she admitted as she began to move up and down on him.

"Me too," he admitted as he sat up to hold her as she rode him. He slid his hand between them and pressed his thumb to her clit.

"Oh God!" she said. "I'm so close."

"Come on," he whispered. "Come on, baby," he panted, loosening his grip on his self control.

"I want you Luke," she panted. "I'll do anything you want, anything!" she promised.

"I want to stay like this forever," he said as he strained up into her liquid heat.

"Oh Luke," she moaned as she felt her orgasm beginning.

"That's right, let go," he whispered. "Let go."

"But," she protested.

"I'm with you," he whispered to her as he gathered her closer to his chest. "I'm with you."

He felt her spasm around him and pressed down on her hips, plunging deeper into her, desperate for release. He came grunting and groaning, pressing her down on him harder and harder, surging up into her.

Luke sat there holding Lorelai on top of him as they fought for clarity. She distractedly kissed his hair, his ear, anything she could reach. Finally, as her heart rate began to slow she laughed and said, "Okay, so the talking thing is hot, too."

"Yeah," Luke admitted. He pressed his lips to her collarbone, feeling a little awkward about his admission. "You okay?" he asked, unable to meet her eyes.

"Oh yeah," she said with a grin. She looked down at his bowed head and said softly, "Hey Luke? I can't wait to make your fantasy come true."

Slowly he raised his head. "Yeah?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "I need to go scarf shopping," she said with a thoughtful grin.

Playfully, Luke pulled her down to the mattress and gathered her against him. Lorelai was quiet as they lay in bed, catching their breath. Finally, Luke leaned up on his elbow and said, "What's going on in there?"

"Oh, sorry," she apologized. "I was just thinking about the Dragonfly," she admitted.

"The old inn?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sookie and I wanted to buy it, you know," she said turning toward him.

"No, I didn't know that," he replied. "Why didn't you?"

"Fran wouldn't sell it," she explained.

"Fran Weston? She owns that old inn?" he asked.

"Yeah, it belonged to her parents," she said. "She says that she can't bring herself to sell it, so she is going to hang on to it."

"And you still want it," he said nodding with understanding.

"Yeah," she admitted. "It could be so beautiful if it was fixed up right," she said in a dreamy voice.

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you're just the girl for the job," he encouraged her.

She laughed and said, "I think so too, but Fran…" she trailed off. "I can understand why she doesn't want to let it go."

Luke decided to probe a little bit, "If it were available, are you ready to take that step? Leave the Independence Inn and go out on your own?"

"Yes," she replied with conviction.

"Does it have to be the Dragonfly, or would you consider another property?" he asked.

"Well, there are no other properties around here with old inns on them," she laughed at the thought.

"But," he persisted, "have you checked around? Would you be willing to build?"

"I don't know," she said wonderingly, "we really haven't looked."

"I think you should," Luke said with confidence. "You never know what's out there."

"Maybe you're right," she conceded, hope beginning to bloom again. "Thank you." she said quietly.

He moved over to her, wrapping his body around hers, and holding her close, he whispered, "Anytime."


	11. Super Cheesy Super Spies

**A/N: Insert into Rules Chapter 7 – Double Oh! Seven, Dancing and Discussions**

After returning to Stars Hollow, Luke knocked on Lorelai's door. When she answered, she found him lounging against the doorframe, giving her the come hither stare. She kissed him hello and asked, "You boys have a good time?"

Luke smiled at her and said, "Yeah, we got it taken care of. We got back a little while ago, stopped off for a pizza and some beers after."

"Oooh, male bonding," she cooed as she fingered his flannel shirt. "Do ya wanna come in, big boy?" she asked flirtatiously.

"That depends," he said with a leer. "Are you alone?"

Lorelai paused for a minute and said, "Well, Rory is a Lane's right now, but she should be back…" He cut her off with a searing kiss, propelling her back into the house. Luke kicked the door shut behind them, and continued plundering her mouth. When the need for oxygen overwhelmed them, they broke apart.

Lorelai stared at him, her mouth agape. "Why Mr. Danes," she drawled, "you're so manly and testosterone-y!" He advanced on her again, but she put a hand up to stop him asking, "What brought this on?"

"I want you," he growled. "I want you and I don't want to be quiet. I want to make you moan. I want to make you call my name," he said in a low, dangerous voice. "I don't want to hide under the covers, I want you naked, spread across the bed, wanting me to love you, and I want it now."

Lorelai nodded mutely. Luke took her hand and led her upstairs. He began removing her clothes, slowly unwrapping her beauty, his eyes never wavering from hers. She stood before him in a trance, allowing him to feast his eyes on her. Finally, he whispered, "Touch me, Lorelai. I want you to touch me."

Lost in a haze of lust, she quickly removed his hat, plunging her fingers into his hair. She scraped her nails along his scalp as she pulled him down to kiss her. Their tongues dueled for control while her nimble fingers unbuttoned his flannel, and pulled up the hem of the t-shirt beneath. While he shrugged out of his shirts, she quickly went to work on his belt, tugging and pulling until it was free. She unzipped his jeans and pushed them down, dragging his boxers along the way. He toed off his boots, and kicked his legs free of the clothing. He pressed her up against his hard body, trailing kisses from her ear to her shoulder. He lifted her easily, and placed her on the bed, stepping back to admire her.

Lorelai looked at him through heavy lidded eyes. "Remind me to send you tuxedo shopping more often," she said softly.

"Not likely," he muttered as he knelt on the bed and stared down at her spread before him naked and wanting.

"Methinks someone liked how he looked in his tux," she teased.

A cocky smile played at his lips as he asked, "How much time do we have?"

"Rory should be back in about an hour," she answered.

"I can work with that," he murmured as he ran a finger from her throat down through the valley between her breasts, and into the downy curls that covered her sex.

Lorelai breath hitched and she held her arms out to beckon to him saying, "Now, Luke, love me now."

"I plan to," he growled as he lowered his head to draw a nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it deeply then released it abruptly causing Lorelai to groan in frustration. "Not a lot of time," he murmured as he attacked her other breast. Lorelai hands flew to his head, holding him there. As he suckled her, he slid a finger between her folds and stroked her clit. He released her nipple and looked up at her. "May have to save the finesse for later," he said gruffly.

"Later," she panted.

"Turn over," he commanded, as he placed his hands on her hips to guide her. Lorelai rolled onto her stomach. Luke knelt over her, grasping her hips, and pulling them up off of the bed. He ran his hands down the curve of her spine and over her rounded ass and murmured, "Beautiful," as he bent to nip at her cheeks. Lorelai moaned softly as he spread her legs apart, her ass high in the air, her face pressed to the mattress, and her eyes fluttering in anticipation.

Luke's hands grew more insistent, kneading and squeezing her cheeks as he positioned himself between her legs. He rubbed his hard cock against the crevice, pressing her cheeks together to squeeze him tightly. He gently pressed the head of his cock to her anus causing Lorelai to groan loudly.

Luke pulled back and flipped over onto his back, sliding up until his face was positioned below her. He allowed himself a moment to gaze up at her, pink and glistening with desire. "Oh yes, beautiful" he whispered before roughly pulling her hips down to his mouth. He sucked and licked at her in a frenzy of want. He drew her clit into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it as he plunged first one, and then, two fingers into her warmth.

Lorelai cried out with pleasure, her arms pressed to the bed on either side of her head, her fingers clutching at the comforter, trying to brace against the onslaught. Luke's fingers continued to press into her deeply, as his tongue teased and tormented her. He stopped licking her, letting his warm breath wash over her sensitized flesh, causing her to whimper with need. "Oh, don't stop," she moaned. Luke slid his wet fingers from her slowly, and Lorelai pressed her hips back, desperately trying to hold onto the contact. "Luke, please," she begged raggedly.

Luke smiled and said, "Well, since you said please," as he teased her clit with the tip of his tongue. Lorelai tried to grind down on him, searching for more, but Luke grasped her hips and held her steady. "You're so wet," he whispered.

"Want you," she groaned in frustration.

"You do?" he teased.

"Damn it, Luke," she hissed.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked lightly.

"Me," she shot back. "Now," she demanded.

"Testy," he said with a chuckle, pressing his lips against her.

"Aching," she replied softly.

"Oh, well, let me see if I can help," he said as he trailed a finger down the length of her sex. When he reached her entrance, Lorelai pressed herself down on his finger, forcing him inside of her. Luke began to stroke her clit with long, languid strokes of his tongue. He slid a second finger into her and then a third, plunging into her roughly.

After a few moments he slid his fingers from her again causing Lorelai to grunt and whisper, "I'm gonna kill you."

"Probably," Luke murmured with a smile, "but not tonight." He kept teasing her with his tongue as he slid two fingers from his other hand up into her. "Better now?" he asked.

"Ugh," she grunted as she began to ride him again.

Luke slid his other hand around and trailed his still damp fingers along the crevice of her ass. He pressed one gently to her anus, and Lorelai groaned and whispered, "Yes."

As Luke slid the finger gently into her, moaning against her at the tight squeeze of her ass, Lorelai jerked and bucked wildly against him as she began to come almost instantly. As the explosions of feeling rocked her body, Luke groaned in frustrated arousal.

The last waves were still rippling through her when he removed himself from her and hurried to kneel behind her. He guided his erection her entrance and plunged into her heat as she whimpered, quaking from the sensations still coursing through her. Holding her hips in his hands, Luke drove into her mindlessly intent on reaching his climax. When he came, he felt like it was being ripped from his toes. He grunted desperately and finally spilled into her groaning, "Oh, ah, argh!" He collapsed, bending over her back, pressing his lips to her soft skin reverently.

"My thoughts, exactly," she murmured.

Luke laughed a little and panted for air. "Mmm," he said as he braced his arms on either side of her and kissed her spine, unwilling to pull away from her warmth yet.

Lorelai lifted her head, looked over her shoulder and whispered, "Luke, Hon?"

"Hmmm?" he answered tilting his face toward hers.

"Um, we have to get up," she said regretfully. Luke frowned and Lorelai would later swear she saw him stick his lower lip out in a pout. "I know," she cooed, "but, um, we have to get dressed," she reminded him.

Luke sighed and pulled away from her, resting back on his haunches as she flipped over to her back. "You okay?" he asked.

Lorelai stretched like a cat and purred, "I'm great!"

He leaned over her and said, "You are," before he kissed her sweetly.

Luke got up and went to the bathroom to clean up while Lorelai gathered their discarded clothes and began to sort through them. "You want these back?" she called to him.

"Do I have any sweats here?" he asked.

She pulled a pair from a basket of clean laundry and rummaged for underwear and a t-shirt for him, loving that his clothes were all mixed up with hers. Lorelai walked into the bathroom clutching his clean clothes to her naked body. "Here you go," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," he said as he dried his face and slicked a little water over his rumpled hair. He watched her pull a hair clip from the drawer and twist her hair up on top of her head. "You gonna shower?" he asked.

"Just hop in and clean up a bit," she said. She leaned over with a grin and whispered in his ear, "I smell like I've been all sexed up."

"Might be a reason for that," he said dryly.

Lorelai turned the water on and stepped into the tub. Luke watched her shower quickly as he pulled his clothes on. "You need anything," he called.

"Panties, please," she said. "I forgot to grab clean ones. I'd better put the same clothes back on or little Miss Inquisitor will be all over me," she said with a rueful grin as she turned the water off.

Luke went to the bedroom in search of panties. As he rooted through her underwear drawer, he found a teeny tiny pink thong. He looked at the scrap of material held together with sparkly pink straps and grinned. He walked back into the bathroom dangling the thong from his finger.

"I should have known," Lorelai said with a smirk.

Luke grinned and said, "A little something to look forward to."

Lorelai shook her head as she removed the clip from her hair and said, "I should never ask you to grab my stuff for me."

Luke was affronted. "Why?" he asked.

"Because, the last time you offer to grab some clothes for me, you accidentally brought me four bras and no pants," she said as she slipped the thong into place and grabbed her pants from the pile of clothes.

Luke smiled and said, "That could have been intentional."

"Probably was," she grumbled.

"Do you want me to get you another pair?' he asked to placate her.

"No, these are fine," she said begrudgingly.

"Would it make you feel better if I promise to take them off with my teeth?" he asked.

"Yes," she said pulling her shirt over her head.

"Deal," he said with a happy grin. Lorelai pulled her hair out of her collar, and Luke brushed it back tenderly. "Come on, let's go act innocent," he said softly.

"Easier for some than others," she mumbled as she followed him from the room.

He laughed as he pulled her toward the stairs. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him and said, "I am so onto your act."

"My act?" he asked with a smirk. They reached the couch and Luke dropped down gratefully, tugging on the waistband of her pants to get her to sit.

"Mr. I'm So Upright and Proper. Mr. I Blush if Someone Even Alludes to Something Sexy. Mr. Don't Paw Me in Public, But Let Me Rip Your Clothes off Every Night," she teased.

"Are you complaining?" he asked incredulously. "Who was that who was begging me up there?" he wondered. "Who was it that told me she was going to kill me if I stopped?" he said tapping his chin thoughtfully. He gasped and widened his eyes. "Oh! I think it was you!" he said with a smirk.

"Cocky bastard," she mumbled.

Luke grinned and said, "You like my cocky."

Lorelai gasped and said, "Luke Danes!"

Luke kissed her and said, "I love being able to shock you."

"What has gotten into you tonight?" she demanded.

"I don't know. I know that I got into you," he said with a leer.

"Luke!" she shrieked again.

He laughed and pulled her into his lap. "I'm sorry," he said as he kissed her gently.

Lorelai looked at him closely and asked, "Why are you so happy? It's not like you!"

Luke blinked, taken aback. "I didn't realize that I'm usually so unhappy," he said gruffly.

"Not unhappy," she corrected. "But, you have been all pumped up tonight. Ever since you showed up at my door, you've been all macho man-y. I'm not complaining, really," she assured him. "You're just, like, Super-Luke tonight," she tried to explain.

Luke shrugged and said, "I had a good night. I tried on my tux and it looked good, very James Bond," he added. "I had fun with Jess and Jackson, drank a couple of beers, and I wanted to see my girl," he said simply. "Is that okay?" he asked defensively.

"Anytime," she assured him.

Luke looked down at their joined hands and said, "I looked in the mirror, saw myself dressed in that monkey suit, and I realized that I am really gonna marry you," he said softly.

"Yep," she answered.

"Good reason to feel cocky," he asserted.

They heard Rory climb the porch stairs and Lorelai scrambled off of Luke's lap and switched on the TV quickly, tossing the remote to Luke with a grin.

Rory walked in the door and said, "Hey Mom, hey Luke."

"Hey kiddo," Lorelai replied, trying to smother her grin. "How's Lane?" she asked.

"Oh, she's frustrated that they haven't landed a contract yet, but otherwise, she's good," Rory said flopping down on the couch.

"Homework done?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I just have to read a little before I go to bed," Rory said with a yawn. "You guys get fitted for your tuxes?" she asked Luke.

"Yeah, we're done," he replied.

"So, did you go with the Don Ho look or the Don Johnson collection?" she teased.

He shook his head and said simply, "Bond. James Bond."

Both girls raised their eyebrows at him and giggled. Lorelai patted him on the knee and asked, "Dalton or Brosnan?"

"Connery!" he answered, affronted.

"Oooh!" Lorelai squealed. "Does that make me Barbara Bach or Jane Seymour?" she asked.

Luke shook his head at her and said, "Those were Roger Moore Bond girls."

"Ursula Andress?" she asked. "Am I your Ursula Andress?"

"Mom, I think you might be Miss Moneypenny," Rory joked as she rose from the couch. "I'm off to bed, good night," she said as she walked to her room.

"Night Hon," Lorelai called.

"Night Rory," Luke chimed in.

Alone again, they share a conspiratorial smile. "Wanna show me your gun, Mr. Bond?" Lorelai said, batting her lashes.

"Definitely," he answered adding, "Miss Galore," as he rose and walked toward the stairs.

Shocked, she let out a yelp and chased him to her room. When they were once again behind closed doors, Luke immediately started removing her clothing. Lorelai smirked at him and said, "I think I'm gonna like being a Bond Girl!"

Luke laughed and tossed her shirt aside saying, "You won't be needing that."

"What would my Bond Girl name be?" she asked as he nibbled at her neck. "If I'm Ursula Andress it should be Honey something," she babbled.

"How about Honey Shuttup?" Luke suggested as tugged at her pants, leaving the teeny tiny thong.

"Mean!" she said stepping back from him, and stumbling due to the pants pooled at her ankles.

Luke laughed and reached out to catch her. "Careful, Honey Tripsalot," he cautioned.

"Keep it up and 007 will be what you're batting tonight," she threatened as she stepped out of her pants. She stood before him wearing nothing but the thong, her hand on her hip, he chin in the air.

"You are fantastic," he murmured.

"Fantastic?" she asked cautiously.

"Magnificent," he added for good measure.

"Oh, James," she sighed in a kittenish voice.

"It's Danes, Luke Danes," he growled playfully in her ear.

"Are you licensed to thrill?" she asked coquettishly.

"By Her Majesty, Queen Lorelai's, Secret Service," he said with a laugh.

"Oooh! I'm gonna be serviced?" she asked in a husky voice as he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples.

"Oh, yes," he said. "Service with a smile," he offered.

"You have too many clothes on, take them off," she commanded.

"Yes, your majesty," he whispered into her ear. He nipped at the lobe before pulling away and stripping off his t-shirt and sweats quickly. When she tugged at the waistband of his boxers, he shook his head and said, "You still have yours."

Lorelai looked at his plaid boxers then at her tiny pink thong and laughed. "I think I'm still at a disadvantage," she murmured. "Let's take them all off," she suggested.

"No, leave the panties," he said as he pressed his lips to hers.

"You have some kind of lingerie fetish," she teased.

Luke shrugged and stripped off his boxers. "I promised to remove them with my teeth," he said casually.

"Oh, that's right," she said tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Tell me something Mr. Danes, can you remove a girl's panties with your teeth and still make long, sweet love to her without losing your macho, super spy status?" she flirted.

"That's what puts the 'super' in the title," he said with a smirk. "Come here," he said as he led her to the bed. They tumbled down onto it, and Luke pinned Lorelai to the mattress, holding her wrists in one hand over her head. "See, now I have disarmed you," he said in a professorial tone.

"Yes," she said in a breathy voice. "What ever will you do with me now, Mr. Danes?" she asked wide eyed.

He looked down at her seriously and said, "Love you."

She smiled up at him and whispered, "Yes, please."

He smiled at her adoringly and asked, "Are you prepared for the ungodly amount of sap I am about to unload on you?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "Well, since we are in the privacy of the bedroom, I think I can take it."

Luke nodded and kissed her sweetly, lingering there brushing feather light kisses across her lips. "We're talking huge amounts of cheese, here," he warned.

"Mmm. Cheese," she said licking her lips.

Luke laughed and said, "I am not going to the kitchen."

"I guess I'll have to take whatever cheese you can dish out here, then," she conceded.

Luke stared down at her and whispered, "Every morning, I wake up and for a moment I have to pray that this isn't all a dream." He released her wrists and spread her arms out to her sides. He leaned back to gaze at her with naked longing. "I can't believe my luck," he said as he ran his fingertips down her throat, across her collar bone and out to the tips of her fingers.

"That the best you got?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"Trying not to give you too much mocking material," he shot back.

"How about this?" she asked. "You are the most beautiful man I have ever known," she said gazing at him adoringly. She pressed her hand to his heart and said, "Inside and out."

Luke smiled down at her and kissed her again. He rolled to his side and let his fingers trail lazily over her breasts and stomach. "That was pretty good," he admitted. "See if you can top this one," he challenged. "You make my day light. You make me laugh just thinking about the things you say and do. You frustrate the hell out of me, but you make my heart beat faster. I want you with an almost physical ache, and I need you more than I can ever tell you."

"Oh," she said softly as she leaned up to kiss him passionately. "You're good with the cheese. Okay, let's see," she said biting her lip gently. "You, Luke Danes, are the whole package. You love me and support me, but let me be me. I trust you like I have never trusted anyone but Rory. You, my friend, are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't wait to spend my life with you. I can't wait to be Mrs. Backwards Baseball Cap."

Luke smiled and said, "A good look for you." As he trailed his fingers over the pink thong and down to tickle and tease the tender skin inside her thighs.

"I think I can pull it off," she said with a grin.

"Speaking of pulling off," Luke said as he slid down to nip at the sting of her thong.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai called in a husky voice.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Just take them off, okay?" she said.

"No teeth?" he asked, confused.

"No teeth. No teasing. No tormenting. No sexual acrobatics," she said softly. "I want you inside of me."

"But," he started to protest.

"I'm ready," she assured him quietly. "I just want you inside of me."

Luke slipped his fingers under the strings and pulled the thong down her long legs. He looked up to see her holding her arms out to him. Luke stretched out over her, and looked down into the blue eyes he loved so much. Lorelai stroked his back with one hand as she guided him to her entrance. Slowly he began to enter her, allowing time for her to adjust to him little by little. Once he was fully sheathed in her warmth, he smiled at her and said, "I love you."

Lorelai stroked his scruffy cheek and whispered, "I love you too. You are my heart."

Luke began to move inside of her gently. Lorelai reached for his left hand, so he shifted his weight to his right elbow and let her lace her fingers through his. Lorelai slid her other had down to his ass, gently pulling him closer to her. They made love silently and gently. Their eyes remained locked, their hands laced together, they were both lost in the sensation of being more intimately joined than ever before.

Luke began to move a little more, pulling back to the brink and then sliding back into her deeply. He adjusted his hips so that he was a little higher, the shaft of his penis gently teasing her clit with each stroke, the base pressing into her when she enveloped him. He could feel the tension beginning to build in her. She squeezed his ass gently, urging him to go a little faster. He obliged, but closed his eyes for a moment, trying to control his urges.

When he opened them again, he saw Lorelai's eyes alight with pleasure at his excitement. "Just feel," she whispered, "don't fight it." Luke looked at her and nodded slightly. He felt her contract her muscles, squeezing him tightly, and groaned deep in his throat. "Yes, that's it," she whispered.

"Lorelai," he whispered with an edge of desperation.

"Luke," she sighed happily as her muscles began to contract around him. Hearing her breath catch and the tiny "Oh, oh," she whispered as she crested was enough to push him over the edge. He pressed his weight into her, needing to be closer still. Luke slid his hand under her back and held her tightly as he spilled into her. He buried his face in the soft curls splayed over the pillow and breathed in the scent of her, feeling complete.

A minute later, still locked together, Luke rolled her on top of him to keep from crushing her beneath his weight. Lorelai lay limp across him, draped over him like a blanket. His right hand ran from her neck down her spine and over the curve of her ass in long soothing strokes. His left hand was still laced with hers.

When Lorelai finally lifted her head, there was no cheeky grin, no teasing light in her eyes. She looked down into his deep blue eyes and whispered, "Beautiful."

"You are," he whispered back.

She shook her head slightly and said, "We are."

"You're right," he agreed. He watched as she nibbled her lip in thought, the wheels turning in her head. "Whatcha thinking about?" he asked lightly.

Lorelai blushed a little at being caught. She smiled and said, "Um, cheese."

Luke laughed and hugged her to him. "That's my girl," he said. "I'll go down in a minute," he promised, kissing her softly.


	12. Oh! Oh! Telephone Line

**A/N: This goes at the end of Rules Chapter 8 – Break Ups and Blow Ups. Special thanks to ELO for the title Lyric. Enjoy!**

**Oh! Oh! Telephone Line**

Lorelai had prepared for bed and settled herself in before dialing Luke's number. He answered on the first ring. Luke asked how Rory was handling her break up with Dean, and then he told her about Jess' plans to get his GED. Luke seemed unsure and uncomfortable with the plan. Lorelai insisted that he needed to talk to Jess some more, and have his questions answered.

She laughed at his tone. "I know, it's painful for you both, but I think you will survive it. Just stick to short words, it will go much faster," she recommended.

He smiled into the phone and said, "I love you, Lorelai."

"I love you, Luke," she said with a sleepy, happy grin. "How's Spartacus?"

"Spartacus?" he asked.

"My trophy," she explained. "Is it still shiny?"

"It sparkles," he said dryly.

"And how is Luke tonight?" she asked in a husky voice, snuggling down under the blankets.

"Luke's fine but, he's missing Lorelai," he said softly.

"I miss you too," she said. "You're still my favorite trophy."

Luke laughed and asked, "Are you going to polish me and keep me under glass?"

"No, but I would like to buff you and keep you under me," she teased.

"I think I'd like that too," he said with a smile.

Lorelai sighed and said, "I sleep better when we're together."

"I know, me too," Luke said softly.

"So, what are you wearing?" she asked teasingly.

"Are you talking dirty to me?" he asked, aroused.

"Thinking about it, I might need a little sleep aid since I slept most of the day," she teased.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

"I'm wishing you were here," she replied.

Luke chuckled and said, "Me too."

"So, what are you wearing?" she asked again.

"Oh, it's very sexy," he teased. "What do you think I'm wearing? Sweats and a t-shirt," he answered.

"Take them off," she demanded.

"Off?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Take all of your clothes off for me," she whispered. She heard him fumble with the phone while he yanked his shirt over his head. She listened while he stripped off his pants and boxers, and settled back on his bed. "All off?" she asked.

"All off," he answered.

"Are you hard?" she asked.

"Yes," he growled.

Lorelai smiled as she asked, "Are you touching yourself?"

"Uh, no," Luke said hesitantly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Good. I want you to promise me that you won't unless I ask you to."

"Lorelai," Luke said, beginning to protest.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," he said with a sigh.

"Okay," she said. "I'm unbuttoning my pajama top," she told him.

"Which ones?" he asked.

Lorelai looked down and said, "Uh, I Love Lucy."

"I thought that you loved me," he quipped.

"You're right, Lucy is so out of here," she said as she removed her top. She wiggled out of her bottoms and her panties and said, "Okay, now I'm naked too."

"Please let me come over," he said urgently. "I'll get up and go before Rory wakes up," he promised.

"Not tonight," she answered softly. "If Rory gets upset, she may want to crawl in with me," she explained.

"Yeah," he answered in a voice filled with disappointment. "So, you wanna resort to phone sex," he teased.

"It'll have to do," she answered.

"I'm not sure that I can do this," he told her.

"Me either, but I have an itch that needs scratching," she flirted.

"An hour. Let me come over for an hour," he bargained.

"Luke," she breathed. "I'm cupping my breast and squeezing it like you do," she told him. "My nipples are hard, and I wish you were her to kiss them," she said in a husky voice.

"I want to," Luke rasped into the phone.

"I love it when you suck on me," Lorelai told him. "When you bite at my nipples it drives me crazy."

She slid her hand down to her sex and began to rub her clit with gentle teasing strokes. Luke heard her breath hitch and asked, "What are you doing now?"

"Mmm, I'm rubbing my clit," she whispered.

"Oh God," Luke groaned. "You are?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm so wet," she whispered in a raspy voice. "You make me so wet," she told him.

"I wish I could taste you," he growled.

"Oh, I wish you could too," she told him. "I love it when you lick me."

"Is your finger inside?" he asked.

She slipped one finger inside of herself and said, "Ah, it is now."

"How do you feel?" he asked, aching to rub his hard cock.

"Wet, hot, ready for you to fuck me," she panted.

"Lorelai," he rasped, breathing heavily.

"You're not touching yourself are you?" she asked.

"No, but, God I want to," he groaned.

"Not yet," she reminded him.

"Not yet," he answered.

"I can picture you," she said in a breathy voice. "Your hands braced by my sides, and your shoulders, broad and strong, looming over me. I can feel you inside of me, filling me with your big, hard cock," she panted.

"Lorelai, please?" he asked.

"No Luke," she said determinedly. "Don't touch your cock yet," she instructed.

"Let me come over," he begged.

"Not tonight," she said. "Tonight, I want you to think about me. Think about all of the things that you want to do to me. Think about all of the things I love to do to you," she whispered. "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you."

"Tell me," he said raggedly.

"Luke, I want you. I want you to lick me, suck me. I want to feel your big, strong hands on my body. I want your long fingers inside of me. I want you to ram your big, hard cock into me, and fuck me like you've never fucked anyone before" she panted as she stroked herself faster.

"Jesus," he breathed.

"Reach into my nightstand and find my lotion," she instructed.

Luke quickly complied. "Got it," he said

"Good," she sighed. "I want you to use a lot so you know what it would feel like if you were inside of me hot and wet," she said huskily.

"Lorelai," he groaned.

"Are you slick and wet now Luke?" she asked.

"Yes," he told her.

Lorelai continued to slide her finger in and out as she said, "Tell me something that you want to do with me. Anything. Something we've never done before. Somewhere we've never done it before. Tell me what you want," she whispered.

"Lorelai," he said breathlessly.

"Please Luke, tell me what you think about when you're not with me," she pleaded.

Luke moaned softly and said, "There are times, when you are in the diner flirting and teasing me, that I just want to pull you up onto the counter and make love to you right there and then," he admitted.

"Make love to me or fuck me?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"Fuck you," he choked out.

"I think about that too," she admitted.

"You do?" he asked breathlessly.

"God, yes," she sighed. "Before we were ever together, I had these fantasies about you. Different scenarios, all of them in the diner," she said with a soft laugh.

"Like what?" he panted.

Lorelai laughed again and said, "Silly things, things that would never happen."

"Tell me?" he asked.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Sometimes, I would picture you at the register, and I would be kneeling in front of you, sucking you while you ring people up," she said with a softly.

"Mmm," he hummed as the visual image filled his head.

"Sometimes, I would picture us late at night in the empty diner. I would tell you how much I wanted you and you would grab me and kiss me. We'd tear each other's clothes off and you'd take me there on the floor," she said stroking herself harder. She could hear him breathing, but Luke didn't say a word. Hesitantly, Lorelai whispered, "Your turn."

Luke groaned and said, "I'm going to fuck you on my counter," he ground out. Lorelai gasped softly, and moaned as she became even more excited. "I am going to lay you naked across a table and feast on you until you come," he promised her. He chuckled slightly and said, "I'm going to lean back by your precious coffee maker while you take me in your mouth and suck me until I come."

"Oh God," she groaned.

"Lorelai, I'm going to love you in every way, every day for the rest of my life," he promised. He stroked himself faster, harder and rasped, "I'm going to fuck you in my diner, and worship you in our bed. I'm going to make you scream when you come, I'm going to make you whimper and beg for release. You'll hear me groan your name and know that you are the only woman that I will ever want, ever need like I need you."

"Oh Luke," she moaned as she came. "Yes, Luke."

"I want to make you come over and over again," he panted. "I love to feel you squeezing me tight inside of you. You're so hot, so tight," he rasped.

"That's right," she purred into the phone. "I'm hot, wet and tight and I want you to come," she said in a sultry voice. "I want you to fill me up. I want to feel you hard and hot, pounding into me, making me yours." She heard him groan and knew that he was close. "All yours," she whispered. "You can have me any way you want me. You can do anything you want with me," she promised.

"Lorelai," he panted.

"Yes, Luke, yes," she encouraged.

"Lorelai!" he cried softly as he came. She waited while he caught his breath. "Lorelai," he whispered.

"Hi," she breathed into the phone.

"Hi," he answered with a smile. "You're bad," he said with a grin.

"You caught on fast," she said with a laugh.

"You made it hard to resist," he said ruefully. "I can't believe we did that."

"You're good at that," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," she answered. "It must be because you're so monosyllabic. It makes me crazy when you talk dirty to me," she confessed.

"I, uh, never did that, you know, with anyone," he admitted.

"Me either," she said with a yawn.

Luke laughed and said, "I guess we'll sleep well."

"I miss you," she whispered sleepily.

"I miss you too," he whispered back.

"Sweet dreams," she wished him.

"Of you. Good night, Crazy lady."

"Good night, my Burger Boy."


	13. Bites, Bad Boys and Bikinis

**A/N: This fits with Rules Chapter 10 - Girls, Gifts and Gopher's Gang**

**Bites, Bad Boys and Bikinis**

Luke was quiet on the way home that evening, and both girls were unwilling to be the one to draw his attention. Once they got back to the house, Rory murmured her good nights and escaped to her room. Luke and Lorelai climbed the stairs wearily. When they reached her room, Luke sunk down onto the side of the bed, and stared at his shoes. Finally, Lorelai walked over and knelt before him, placing her hands on his knees. "Are you mad?" she asked quietly.

Stunned, he answered, "Mad? No! Why would I be mad?"

"You're awfully quiet," she commented.

"I just felt so out of control, you know? Everything happened so fast. I feel like I am being railroaded into something, but I can't figure out what," he tried to explain.

"I know," she whispered, nodding her head sagely.

"I was just trying to figure out how to get out of cigars and brandy with your dad," he laughed ruefully. "What is this feeling, this tightness in the chest, this anger mixed with paralyzing weakness?" he asked innocently.

"You've been Gilmored," she explained. "But you know what the weird thing is? They referred to you as family," she pointed out.

"Yeah, what was that about?"

"Well, I think in some twisted way, that may have been them actually accepting the inevitable and validating us as a couple," she laughed.

"Wow, that is twisted and weird," he agreed. "It's a very generous offer, I just can't put my finger on why it makes me uncomfortable."

"You feel like you were given no option to decline, that's why," she explained. "That's how my parents operate, they figure out what you need or don't have, and then they dangle it in front of you."

"Yeah, but what do they gain?" Luke asked, trying to find the angle.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Sometimes they don't have any real gain, just the ability to say that they took care of something that you needed or wanted."

"I should have thought about a honeymoon," Luke said hanging his head a bit.

"It wasn't a big priority," Lorelai pointed out. "Besides, I can do things to you just as well in the comfort of my own bed, as I can in some hotel room."

"But that's the groom's job, isn't it? To plan the honeymoon?" he asked.

"Well, traditionally, but since when are we doing any of this traditionally?" she asked him.

"Geez Lorelai," he groaned in frustration, "the stupid groom has basically two duties, plan the honeymoon and show up at the altar. I can't even get that right," he said dejectedly.

She stood and nudged him until he allowed her onto his lap. "Do you plan on showing up at the altar?" she asked, nuzzling his neck.

"Yes," he said definitely.

"That's all I care about," she said, hugging him tightly. She sat up and looked at him carefully. "Do you think that is what's bothering you? That my parents thought about something that you think you were supposed to handle?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think that might be it," he conceded. "I just hate that they know that I didn't plan it, you know?"

"I know," she nodded sympathetically. Finally, Lorelai stood up and said, "Come on," tugging on his hands.

"Where are we going?" he groaned.

"Nowhere," she said as she pulled him to his feet. "I just want to unwrap my Luke-present," she said as she tugged on his tie.

He smiled down at her, amused with her antics. She made short work of the tie, and unbuttoned the collar of his shirt, pressing her lips to the base of his throat murmuring, "God, that's sexy," as her lips explored his skin.

"What?" he asked.

"When you have a white dress shirt on like that, and the buttons are undone," she explained between kisses. "Your throat is all tan and sexy, it makes me want to be a vampire," she said nipping and licking his neck.

Luke moaned and began running his hand up rib cage, brushing her breast with his thumb. He tilted his head back to allow her better access but cautioned, "No biting," in a stern voice.

"Maybe just a little biting?" she asked enticingly. "I promise, you'll like it," she purred against his skin.

"Tiny, tiny bites," he agreed with a sigh, surrendering to her powers of persuasion.

Lorelai continued to nibble at his neck while her nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned his shirt and slid up under his undershirt, teasing his nipples with her nails. Luke's hands became more insistent in their search for her warm, soft skin.

Luke unzipped her dress and hastily pushed it from her shoulders. Lorelai quickly unbuckled his belt and opened his pants, pushing them along with his boxers down in one motion, while pushing him back onto the bed. She stepped out of the dress pooled at her feet, and removed the rest of Luke's clothing expediently. When he reached for her, she stepped back from him, reaching around her back to unclasp her bra. When it slipped form her shoulders, she quickly shed her panties and stood before him completely naked.

Luke looked at her standing before him in all of her glory. He reached out a hand and beckoned to her saying, "Come here."

She smiled as she went to him. "I thought you'd never ask," she said as she pressed him back onto the mattress and kneeled over him.

His arousal only increased as he watched her staring at his naked body intently. "What are you doing?" he asked, unable to hide the amusement in his heavy lidded eyes.

"I'm trying to decide which bite I want to take next," she explained as she considered each tantalizing inch of handsome man-meat on her all-Luke buffet. "Oooh!" she squealed with glee. "This looks tasty!" she exclaimed as she dove for him, taking him into her mouth and sucking deeply.

Luke's eyes popped open and he automatically buried his hands in her hair, trying to resist the urge to arch into her. "Oh, that's good," he moaned.

She licked at the head of his cock playfully and asked, "Yeah? You like?"

"I love," he said as she wrapped her lips around him and drew him in slowly. He watched as she closed her eyes and sucked on his cock intently. Lorelai could feel his stare, and suddenly opened her eyes to stare at him boldly, swirling her tongue around him teasingly. "So hot," he whispered.

She nipped at the head of his cock and asked, "Are you warm?"

"You are so hot," he clarified. "Sexy."

"You like to watch me," she said with a smile.

"Yes," he admitted softly.

She locked eyes with him, licked her lips and said, "Watch this." She drew his balls into her mouth and sucked gently. Luke groaned loudly as his head dropped back. She released him and lapped at his balls with long teasing strokes. "You're not watching," she whispered.

She waited until he lifted his head, and his eyes burned into hers, before licking the underside of his balls and letting her tongue trail up the length of him. She smiled at him as she blew gently on his wet balls and pressed her finger to the sensitive spot beneath them. Luke almost jumped from the bed as she exerted gentle pressure with her finger, and pressed her moist lips to the head of his cock again. "Please, please," he panted.

"Please what?" she asked against that sensitive flesh, sending vibrations through his entire body.

"Please suck me," he whispered urgently.

Lorelai applied slightly more pressure with her finger and said, "I'm not sure that you're ready."

"I'm ready, I'm ready," he ground out, thrusting his hips up toward her.

"Are you sure?" she teased.

"Open your mouth, Lorelai," he commanded. She complied and he pressed gently up into her. Lorelai pressed his hips back to the mattress with one hand, while gently squeezing his balls with the other. She sucked his cock enthusiastically, her eyes flicking up to meet his, moaning softly with pleasure as she pleasured him. Suddenly, he grasped her head, and whispered, "Stop, stop."

Lorelai pouted and said, "Don't wanna stop."

"Just for a minute," he promised as he pulled her up to him.

He rolled her onto her back, and slid his fingers between her legs. He was delighted to find that she was wet and waiting, her hips arching up to meet his fingers as they dipped inside of her. He pulled them out and pressed her legs further apart. He laid down on her and pressed his cock into her heat, stroking only a few times before he pulled out of her.

Lorelai grabbed at him desperately, trying to keep him inside of her, but he backed away from her reach, causing her to whimper. "You're giving new meaning to the term cock tease," she told him in a raspy voice.

Luke smiled devilishly and said, "I'm not teasing, I'm giving you options." He moved up to kneel by her head and said, "Do you want me in your mouth or do you want me inside of you?" he asked in a deep growl.

"Both," she panted and strained to lick him. "First my mouth, then inside of me."

She lifted her head as Luke placed another pillow under her for support, and leaned in to press himself to her lips. As she drew him in, he said, "You like that." Lorelai moaned in response, taking him deeper. Luke slid his hand down and pressed two fingers into her. Her hips jerked up to meet his strokes as she sucked him harder. "Can you taste yourself on me?" he asked in a gravelly voice. Lorelai grunted and pushed up so he could stroke her deeply. He watched, torn between her mouth and his fingers.

Lorelai moaned around him, making him jerk and trust into her mouth. "Sorry," he whispered, but she just grasped his ass and held him firmly as she worked him deep in her mouth.

He pumped his fingers faster and harder, and she moaned again, releasing him abruptly. "Now," she panted.

Quickly, Luke scrambled between her legs and sheathed himself in her. Squeezing his eyes shut at the sensation, he groaned, "Oh God," as she sank into her.

"Pray later," she panted, wriggling beneath him. Luke began to move inside of her slowly, but she shook her head and said, "Hard, I want you to fuck me hard," in a throaty voice.

Luke groaned and plunged into her. He pressed deeper and deeper, grinding himself into her. "That's it," she whispered. "Hard and hot, you're so hot inside of me."

She lifted her legs up and wrapped them high on his back, granting him better access to her. Luke grabbed them and pushed her legs high in the air, lifting her ass off of the mattress as he pumped into her, sweat beading his brow. "Lorelai," he panted desperately.

"Oh yes," she moaned.

"Oh, oh!," he cried as he began to lose control.

"Luke," she moaned. "Yes, Luke," she said, clawing at the sheets as she contracted around him. She felt him surge into her and her breath caught as she toppled over the edge.

Bowing his head, Luke slowed but still moved gently inside of her as he felt her muscles rippling around him. He released her legs and helped her lower them until her feet rested on the mattress, her knees bent. Luke couldn't seem to stop sliding into her as he fought for breath, his chest heaving. Lorelai smoothed her hand over his chest and pressed it gently to his heart. His head still bowed, Luke breathed in deeply and asked, "You okay?"

"I feel fantastic," she said with a smile.

Luke chuckled and looked down at their still joined bodies. "Yes, you do," he agreed.

He began to pull away, but Lorelai stopped him saying, "Not yet."

Luke shifted his weight from his hands to his elbows, and pressed a kiss to her collarbone. "That was intense," he said softly.

"That was, wow," she agreed.

"I could stay like this forever," he whispered.

"Me too, but people may point and stare when we try to go to work," she joked. Luke smiled, but did not respond. "Hon?" she asked softly.

Luke shook his head a little and smiled. "Sorry. Too scattered to think," he explained as he moved distractedly inside of her. Lorelai tensed her muscles and smiled at him playfully.

Luke laughed and said, "I'm not nineteen."

"I don't know," she said teasingly. "You seem pretty randy for an old guy," she said with a leer, straightening her legs, and pressing her thighs closer together.

Luke smiled, and gathered her close as he rolled them over, trying not to lose their connection. He pushed her hair back gently and said, "You make me feel young."

"Because you're so decrepit?" she asked.

"You make things more fun, more exciting," he explained seriously.

Lorelai pressed her lips to his neck and sucked gently. "You're gonna make me blush," she said with a chuckle. Luke ran his fingers gently through her tangled curls and pressed a kiss to her head. "You're far more comfortable than this mattress," she mumbled against his neck.

"Well, you do sleep on me almost every night," he said with a smile.

Lorelai pulled back and asked, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," he said softly. Playfully, she wiggled her hips a little. "Hey, careful," he whispered.

"How long are we going to stay like this?" she asked.

Luke smiled and said, "Well, you vetoed forever, so I'll take a little while longer."

She smiled and said, "We're gonna fall asleep eventually."

Luke leered at her and said, "Not if I can help it."

Lorelai laughed. She looked down at him and teased, "I thought you weren't nineteen anymore."

"I'm not, but I'm not dead either," he said with a smirk. "Besides, neither of us has to get up early tomorrow," he reminded her.

"That's right, Jess is off tomorrow night," she recalled. She thought for a moment and said, "You'll be closing, I guess."

"Yep," he answered, "but, I'll have all morning with you."

"That'll have to do," she said with a dramatic sigh.

Luke smiled and said, "He's been working and studying so much, I just want him to get out for a while, you know."

"I know," she said softly. "Hey, maybe if it's slow, I can hang out there with you like we used to. Play cards or something," she suggested.

"I'd like that," he answered.

"It's a date," she said firmly. "And, afterwards, I'll even walk you home," she offered generously.

"All the way upstairs?" he asked with a laugh.

"Or here, your choice," she said magnanimously.

"It's a date," he confirmed. "So, after you lure me back to your lair, what are you going to do with me?" he asked teasingly.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she flirted. She felt him twitch and grow inside of her and grinned. "Well, I guess part of you wants to know," she teased, tensing her muscles around him.

Luke flashed a cocky smile and said, "Not too bad for an old guy."

Lorelai checked her imaginary wristwatch pointedly. "Not bad at all," she concurred, raising her hips slightly and sinking back down on him. "Maybe next time, I should time you so we can track your performance levels," she suggested.

"Probably not a bad idea," he agreed. "Especially now that were in training," he pointed out.

"Training?" she asked as he grasped her hips and began to lift her up again.

"For the honeymoon," he growled. "You're gonna have to get with the program," Luke admonished her.

"Yes, sir," she answered as she began to ride him. After a minute, she asked, "How am I doing?"

"That's just fine," he said in a gravelly voice.

"Keeping a good pace?" she asked.

"A little faster would be good," he answered.

"How's my form?" she teased.

"Perfect," he said, licking his lips as he watched her breasts jiggle above him.

"Technique," she panted as she rode him harder. "Any tips on improving that?"

"Nah," he answered as he reached up to cup her breasts, and stroke him thumbs over her nipples. "You set the standard," he whispered as he rose up and wrapped his arms around her back. He bent her backwards a little, supporting her with his arms as he bent his head and sucked her nipple into his mouth.

"Wow, you get bonus points for flexibility," she breathed.

"Sheer determination," he answered as he moved to her other breast.

"You gotta have a goal," she panted.

He lifted his head, grinned at her and said, "Oh, I do," as he pulled her back toward him.

"You do?" she asked, returning his grin.

"Yep," he said as he slid his hand between them and found her clit. Lorelai gasped softly at the contact.

"So what is it?" she asked as she pressed down on him, grinding against his fingers.

Luke smiled and whispered, "I'm gonna see how many times I can make you call my name in one night. I figure tonight we'll set the benchmark," he told her as he squeezed her ass with his other hand.

"Benchmark?" she panted.

"Yeah, and from here on out, we work to improve our numbers," he explained. "We're already on two," he told her.

"We are?" she asked.

"Yep, earlier," he said as her watched her face carefully as she tried to process the information.

"So, uh, what are you shooting for?" she asked breathlessly.

Luke smiled and said, "I think ten is a good round number."

"Ten!" she said as her eyes popped open wide. "But, but," she started to protest.

Luke laughed and said, "Okay, it's late. We'll only shoot for three tonight, but you'll have to train extra in the weeks to come," he warned her.

"Hee, to come," she giggled. "So you have to get me to call your name only one more time?" she asked.

"Yep, and no forced or fake 'Luke's' I can tell the difference," he warned.

"Sure you can," she teased.

"Think I'll make it?" he asked

"Let's see what you've got," she taunted.

Luke laughed and said, "Okay, you asked for it." He quickly sat up again, and shifted her to the right, rolling her onto her back.

"No breaking contact," she warned.

"I play dirty," he warned her back.

"Bring it on," she whispered.

"Sure you can handle it?" he taunted.

"Give me all you've got, big boy," she shot back.

"Straighten your legs," he instructed. After she complied, Luke shifted up higher so that his pubic bone pressed into her, grinding against her and the base of his cock rubbed against her clit. Lorelai sucked in a breath, which caused him to chuckle. He held himself still, letting his weight rest against her, and buried his lips in her hair. He kissed her ear gently and whispered, "You're so tight, Lorelai. You're so wet."

Lorelai moaned as his warm breath tickled her ear, and his words registered. Luke shifted slightly, barely moving, but letting the shaft of his cock rub against her as he pressed into her again. He ran his tongue over the rim of her ear and said, "I can feel you squeezing me. Do I feel good inside you?" he asked teasingly.

Lorelai whimpered and bit her lip. Luke shifted again, drawing himself up and slowly sinking back into her heat, still pressing against her. Lorelai squirmed beneath him, desperate for more action. "This is how I'm going to make you come." He repeated his torturous teasing and she jerked her hips up to urge him on. He chuckled warmly and asked in a deep whisper, "Do you want me to, Lorelai?"

"Yes," she whispered back.

This time as he pulled away from her, he shifted his weight and lifted his hand to hover over her breast. As he slid slowly back into her, he pinched her nipple between his fingers, as he rubbed against her clit. Lorelai's breath caught and she clenched her jaw, trying to fight off the pressure building inside of her. "Don't fight it," he whispered.

"Guh," she muttered with frustration.

Luke drew back slowly, and paused just before her entrance. He growled deep in his throat as he plunged into her and ground against her.

"Ah!" she cried.

"That's it," he encouraged as he drew back again. "Oh God, you're so wet, Lorelai," he said as he looked down at his glistening cock. He slipped his hand down to grasp her ass and drove into her again. She moaned and pressed into him urgently, grinding her hips up into him.

"Okay, you're forcing me to go for broke," he warned her.

Lorelai pushed her hips up to meet him. He pulled away slowly, and held, poised just inside of her. Luke whispered, "You have the sweetest pussy. I love to taste you. I love to fill you up." He lifted his head and looked down at her. When she opened her eyes, he whispered, "You were made for me. I was made for you. I live to love you. I live to fuck you," as he plunged into her and began to stroke her hard.

"Ah, oh, Luke!" she cried as she found release.

"What was that?" he panted as he lifted her hips off of the mattress and drove into her heat.

"Luke," she said. She opened her eyes and stared into his. "Luke," she whispered.

He stared into her eyes, lost for a moment, and then his eyes rolled back slightly as he continued to pump into her heat. "Lorelai," he rasped as he climaxed.

As he slowed, she smoothed her hands over his cheeks tenderly, raking her nails through his hair. He hung his head tiredly and slowly pulled out of her. "Oh," she said in a disappointed whisper as he slipped away. She smiled and rubbed his shoulders gently. "That all you got?" she asked teasingly.

Luke chuckled and rolled over to collapse beside her. He looked over at her smiling face and said, "Got what I needed." He grinned and added, "Plus two bonus points."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Yeah, well, we are training for excellence." She rolled onto her side to face him and whispered, "No one wants to be mediocre."

"God no," he whispered with a smile.

Lorelai grinned at him and said, "You do play dirty."

Luke blushed a little and asked, "Uh, was that, um, okay?"

Lorelai raised her eyebrows at him and said, "It's so sexy when you're bad." She chuckled and said, "I'm not sure what was getting me hotter, what you were doing, or what you were saying."

"Well, you like to chatter," he said offhandedly.

"You are a fascinating man," she said with a smile. "You never cease to amaze me."

Luke smiled as he rolled onto his back and gathered her to him. He kissed her gently and said, "And I never will."

They were quiet as Lorelai lay draped over Luke's chest, drawing random patterns on his stomach with her fingernail. Luke was watching the wheels turn in her head, stroking her curls and twisting them around his finger. "So, have you decided?" he asked quietly.

Startled, she turned her head and placed a quick kiss on his chest before asking, "Decided what?"

"Where are we going?" he asked.

She smiled at the fact that he knew her so well. Lorelai shrugged and said, "I don't know. Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Someplace warm," he responded firmly.

"Warm, huh?" she asked, amused that he had been thinking about it too.

"Yeah, some island or something. Sunny days, warm breezes at night, you in teeny, tiny bikinis," he said with a smile.

"Bikinis huh?" she teased.

"Or, without them if you want," he said accommodatingly.


	14. Dirty, Dirty Diner

**A/N: I guess this would go between Rules Chapters 10 & 11, just because I felt like writing this dirty! scene.**

**Dirty, Dirty Diner**

"There's my Burger Boy!" Lorelai called as she walked through the door of the diner Saturday night at about 8:00.

Luke looked up and grumbled, "There's the nuttiest nut of them all."

"Aw, what's the matter, Senor Crankypants?" she asked.

He pressed his hands onto the counter and asked, "Is it a full moon?"

"Nope," she said, leaning over quickly to give him a kiss. She looked around the almost empty diner and asked, "Those two tables giving you trouble? You want me to rough 'em up?"

He smiled and said, "They're fine. The loony parade started at three when Kirk came in begging me to let him dee jay our wedding." He poured her a cup of coffee and placed it in front of her.

"Lane's gonna dee jay, I thought Kirk was taking pictures," she said, mystified.

"Apparently, he is a multi-tasker. He spent almost two hours listing all of the things he could do while doing something else," he said pointedly.

Lorelai held up a hand and said, "I don't even want to know."

"No, you don't," he confirmed. "Then Taylor was in," he said darkly.

"Oh, no," Lorelai sympathized.

"Oh yes," he answered. "Apparently, a number of local businesses seem to be concerned about our wedding blocking out the entire inn. The loss of tourism could be devastating to our economy," he informed her.

Lorelai bristled and said, "Hey, that's Mia's choice, not ours and not Taylor's. He can just suck it up!"

Luke smiled and said, "Sort of what I told him."

"Sort of?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I may not have been as nice about it," he said with a shrug. "Anyway, about a half hour ago, things slowed to a screeching halt, and now I'm just bored." He smiled at her and said, "I hate closing up now."

"I'm sorry it's been a crappy evening," she said softly.

He leaned his elbows on the counter and said, "It's much better now. You hungry?"

"Ooh! Can I have some onion rings?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "Nope."

"You asked what I wanted," she pointed out.

"I plan on kissing you later, a lot," he said with a pointed stare. "I'd rather not encounter second hand onions. Pick something else," he suggested.

Lorelai pouted and said, "Fries, I guess." As he turned to go to the kitchen, she called, "Hey, you should really think about the chili topped Pringles I suggested, they could be a big hit," she enthused.

Luke stopped, pressed his lips together and raised his eyes as if deep in thought. "Hmmm, no," he answered her as he turned away.

"Mean!" she yelled after him, and smiled when she heard him laugh.

She drummed her fingers on the counter while she waited for him to come back. After a couple of minutes, she yelled, "Hey, can you hear me back there?"

Luke poked his head out of the kitchen and said, "Jess can hear you at that concert he went to in Harford."

"Sorry," she said with a grin. She glanced at the people at the table by the window and muttered, "Sorry," with a sheepish grin. "I went past a travel agency this afternoon, so I stopped in and grabbed some brochures for us to look through," she called back to Luke.

"Yeah," he asked as he appeared in the doorway, wiping his hands on a towel. "Anything good?" he asked as he ducked back in to check on her fries.

"Well, there's a girl in a string bikini on the cover of one of them, you might like that," she teased.

"Is it you?" he called back to her.

"No, not me," she said with a laugh.

Luke emerged from the kitchen with a plate of fries and set them before her saying, "Not interested."

"Good answer," she said pointing a hot fry at him.

Luke pulled the deck of cards out from under the counter and placed them by her plate. One couple approached the register, so Luke pointed to the cards and said, "Shuffle."

Lorelai popped another fry into her mouth and wiped her hands on a napkin before picking up the deck. She shuffled it awkwardly, and then placed it back on his side of the counter. When he returned to her, she said, "Cut."

Luke cut the deck, and Lorelai dealt out a hand. As she juggled her cards, she reached for another fry. "Try not to get ketchup all over the cards," Luke grumbled.

"Try not to get your pants beat off of you," she shot back. They played out the hand and Luke won the first one. He gathered the cards and smirked at her as he shuffled. "Hey Luke," she whispered.

"Hey what?" he asked.

"Wanna play mental strip poker?" she asked softly.

"What?' he asked, looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Well, we can't play real strip poker," she said gesturing to the occupied table. "We can, however, play mental strip poker," she said with a grin.

"What's the point?' he asked.

"Uh, fun," she said slowly.

"Fine," he said grudgingly.

Lorelai flashed him a huge smile and said, "Okay, you have to tell the loser which article of clothing the winner is removing in their head, but it has to go in logical order."

"Logical order? What could possibly be logical about taking clothes off in your head?" he asked.

"I mean, I can't take your boxers off without taking your jeans off first, see? Logical order," she explained. "Oh, and accessories don't count."

"Accessories?" he asked with a smirk.

"The hat, watch, shoes, whatever," she said with a wave.

"Darn, 'cause I was really planning on getting that necklace off of you," he said with a smirk.

"Are we straight?" she asked.

"Got it," he said as he dealt a hand. They played out the hand and Luke showed her his flush. He leaned over the counter and whispered, "Oops, there went your pants."

She gathered the cards and said, "Wow, straight for the pants, I'm impressed."

He smiled as he watched her try to shuffle. "May was well go big," he said with a shrug as he cut the deck.

Lorelai dealt the next hand. When it was time to show her hand, she said, "Boy, have I got a pair, big boy!" as she waved her tens in front of his eyes.

He grinned and said, "Sure do, but mine are bigger," as he showed his kings. "Lose the panties," he growled.

"But this stool might get really cold," she said wide eyed.

He raked his eyes over her and whispered, "Doubt it."

She giggled and said, "See? This is fun."

"Hang on," he said as he grabbed the coffee pot and swung around the counter to check on his customers. He took their dessert order as her refilled their mugs, and walked back to the counter to get their pie.

"Right here, hot stuff," Lorelai said pointing to her nearly empty mug.

"Here," he said, placing the pot on the counter and going to plate their pie.

"Me too," she called.

He slid the first piece in front of her and plated two more to carry to the table. After serving his customers, he flicked the window blinds closed. When he returned she asked, "Closing early?"

"Taylor will have a fit if I shut down before nine, but I'm not going to encourage business. I wanna get out of here," he said with a smirk.

"With that attitude, how are you ever going to support me in a manner in which I would like to become accustomed?" she asked coquettishly.

"I'll manage," he said dryly. "My deal?" he asked, grabbing the deck. When she nodded he shuffled quickly and offered her a cut. When she waved it away he dealt out the hand. After giving her one new card he said, "Let's see 'em."

Lorelai smiled and laid out her hand with a flourish. "Take off your pants," she said in a husky voice when he saw her full house. She gathered the cards he tossed to the counter and shuffled them with a glint in her eye.

"You do know that they're still on, right?" he asked.

"Not in my head, they're not," she said as he cut. As she dealt the cards she asked, "Do you need me to help you clean up?"

"Nah," he answered as he looked at his hand. "Kitchen is pretty much clean, I just need to shut everything down. I can sweep and mop in the morning," he said as he dealt her three cards and himself two. He smiled as he laid his cards down showing her a pair of aces.

She shook her head slowly and said, "Three tens. Are you feeling the draft in here?" she asked teasingly. Luke rubbed his arms as if he was chilly. Lorelai laughed and said, "Not there, lower."

He saw his customers stand and asked, "Can I keep 'em on while I ring them up?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "Nope."

After he ushered the couple out, he quietly turned the lock on the door, and closed the blinds, but did not flip the sign to 'closed', just in case. He closed the distance to Lorelai's stool in three steps and stood close behind her. When she looked up, he bent and kissed her passionately, his hand buried in her hair, tilting her head up to him. When he moved to nibble on her ear she whispered, "Well, hello sailor!" as she turned toward him on her stool. Luke nudged her knees apart and stood between them as he leaned her back toward the counter, sucking on her neck. "I love mental strip poker," she murmured.

"Me too," he said as he kissed her hard, his tongue sweeping into her mouth and tangling with hers. Luke drew her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked it gently, eliciting a moan from deep in Lorelai's throat. He bent to press hot wet kisses to her throat as his hand snaked up under her shirt and caressed her breast through her bra. "Should have started at the top," he muttered as he reached around to unhook the clasp.

"Luke!" Lorelai said, shocked that this was escalating beyond some passionate necking.

As his hand covered her bare breast, he pulled her to the edge of the stool with the other hand and pressed his erection against her. "Yes?" he growled as he flicked at her nipple.

"Uh, um, we're in the diner," she said wide eyed.

"Yes we are," he said with a smile. He kissed her deeply again, and slipped his other hand under her shirt. Frustrated with the constraint, he raised it over her head, pulling her bra off with it.

"Luke!" Lorelai hissed, half heartedly trying to cover herself, but aroused.

"Door's locked," he said gruffly as he pressed her back to the counter and drew her nipple into his mouth.

Lorelai groaned and cupped the back of his head in her hand, toying with his curls absently. "I can't believe you're doing this," she whispered.

"I told you I would," he murmured as he moved to the other side.

"Oh my," she said as she realized that he meant to make their dirty talk come true. "You mean, oh God," she said as her head fell back and she arched up with the realization of what was about to happen.

"Up," he said tugging at her hips. Lorelai stood in front of him and kissed him fervently, knocking his hat to the floor.

"Off," she answered, tugging at his shirt. Luke grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and pulled it and the flannel off together as Lorelai's eyes darted around the diner to be sure that the blinds were closed.

Luke grinned at her and said, "Up," again, gesturing for her to sit on the counter. He lifted her up and began to remove her shoes and socks. When he finished, he tugged the button on her jeans and pulled the zipper down while she watched him, awestruck by his boldness.

"Is this for real?" she asked softly.

"Do you want me to pinch you?" he asked as he motioned for her to lift her hips.

Lorelai braced her arms on the back of the counter and lifted. "You might need to," she said wonderingly. Luke bent forward and bit her nipple gently, holding it lightly between his teeth. "Oh God, it's real," she breathed.

"Yep," he said as he stripped her jeans and panties from her legs.

Luke pulled her gently to the edge of the counter, and perched on a stool as he grinned and said, "Dessert." He bent his head and lapped at her gently, asking for entrance. Lorelai moaned and spread her legs for him. He buried his nose in her and breathed deeply before touching his tongue to her entrance and teasing it with the tip. Lorelai jerked and bucked at him, so he took the opportunity to slip his hands under her ass and hold her there. He slowly dragged his tongue up to tease her clit.

Lorelai clutched at his head with one hand as he circled her with his tongue, drew the sensitive nub into his mouth and sucked gently. He trailed lazily back down to her entrance and pressed his tongue into her. Lorelai cried, "Oh, oh!" as he began to move his tongue in and out of her. A moment later, he moved back up to suck at her clit greedily. "Oh! Stop! Stop!" she begged, pressing on his shoulder.

"Stop?" he asked softly.

"I'm too close," she panted. "Too close. I want you with me," she explained raggedly.

"I'm with you," he said as he undid his jeans quickly.

She looked down at him, her chest heaving and said, "Hurry."

Luke stripped as quickly as he could and reached for her on the counter. She slid down and wrapped her legs around his waist, his cock pressed against her teasingly. Mindlessly, Lorelai began to rub against him. "Hang on," he whispered as he slipped his hands under her ass and walked to the closest table. Knocking the shakers and napkin dispenser to the floor, Luke placed her on the table and entered her quickly.

"Oh my, oh my," she chanted as he began to move inside of her. She looked at him with a stunned expression and said, "We're doing it in the diner."

"Yes," he ground out as he surged into her.

Lorelai threw her head back and said, "Oh yes, Luke. Oh God, yes Luke," as she gave herself over to him.

"Stay with me," he panted. "Stay with me, Lorelai."

"Always," she said heatedly.

"Hang on," he said as he stroked her faster. "Hang on, wait for me," he told her.

"Can't," she said as she began to contract around him. "Oh!" Luke felt her tighten and increased his pace, desperate to get there with her. "Luke!" she cried as she began to break apart, her muscles squeezing him tightly.

"Yes, yes," he chanted as he felt his orgasm coming.

"Luke!" she screamed as she peaked, sending him over the edge with her.

The diner was filled with the sound of their labored breathing. After a minute, Lorelai began to laugh softly. Luke raised his head to see her eyes dancing with joy, and began to chuckle himself. "I can't believe we just did that!" she said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well," he said with a chuckle.

"Remind me not to sit here tomorrow," she said as she kissed his shoulder.

"I'll never be able to look at this table again," he said ruefully.

"Do you think anyone would notice if we just moved it out of here and put it in our bedroom?" she asked.


	15. Undercover Lovers and Midnight Fantasies

**Undercover Lovers and Midnight Fantasies**

"I'm turning numb," he complained.

"Keep moving," she ordered, dancing in place.

"Are my feet still attached to my body or did they snap off coming down the stairs?" he asked.

"They're still there," she assured him.

"Why are we out here?" he asked grumpily.

"Take a deep breath," she said in a hushed tone.

"What?"

"Do it," she commanded.

"Yeah?" he asked skeptically.

Lorelai breathed deeply and said, "Oh, yeah. I smell snow."

"What?" he asked as he blinked incredulously.

"It's coming, I always know. I can smell it, and I'm never wrong," she bragged.

"It wasn't in the forecast," he commented.

Lorelai sighed happily. "It's just my favorite time of the year. The whole world changes color," she said in a dreamy tone.

"I think I'm blacking out," Luke said dramatically.

"Flakes, flurries, swirls, crystals, whatever form it comes in, I'll take it," she said with a smile. "We go back, snow and me," she told him. "We have a beautiful history."

"Saw two forecasts, there was no mention of snow," Luke mumbled, shivering. "Cold, but no snow," he said pointedly.

"Sleigh rides, ice skating, snowball fights. I'll even take curling. God, I love curling!" she said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Lance Cranston on Channel 6 said it would be dry. Kimmy Liston, Live at 5, same thing. No snow, nothing," Luke insisted.

Lorelai ignored him and continued her litany. "Hot cocoa, hot toddies. Best time of the year!"

"Jimmy Mountain in Accu-Chopper One said it would be weeks before…" he trailed off as the flakes began to fall from the sky. "Lance and Kimmy are idiots," he groused.

"Welcome, friend," Lorelai said with a happy sigh.

Luke shivered again and said, "I'm going inside now."

"But," she started to protest.

Luke cut her off saying, "One more whiff, and then so are you."

"Luke," she called to his retreating back. She smiled as she looked up at the fat flakes falling from the sky. She stood for a moment more before turning reluctantly and heading back into the diner.

Lorelai found him back in his room, curled up in the bed facing away from her, huddled under the blankets rubbing his feet together to get them to warm up. She quickly shucked the coat she had thrown on over her pajamas and toed off her shoes. She lifted the covers and dove beneath them gratefully, curling herself around his back her hand draped over his side.

He glanced at the clock and groaned, "It's four in the morning."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I can't believe I do the things you make me do," he grumbled.

She kissed his t-shirt clad shoulder and said, "That's why I love you."

He rolled onto his back and asked, "Because you have the power to make me do stupid things?"

She smiled at him and said, "Because you do things you hate because you know I love them." Lorelai rested her head on his shoulder and rubbed his stomach soothingly. "Go back to sleep," she whispered. But, her tender ministrations were only serving to wake him up. After a minute, he rolled toward her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Warming up," he said as he pressed his erection against her hip and caught her pajama top between his teeth playfully.

Lorelai chuckled and said, "Seems to me you're already warm enough."

Luke leaned over to kiss her gently and said, "You're the one who woke me up in the middle of the night and dragged me out into the cold."

She smiled and said, "Isn't cold supposed to have the opposite effect on guys?"

He slid his hand up under her pajama top and touched his cool fingers to her breast, feeling her nipple respond instantly. "For you, I could probably get it up in a snow drift," he growled.

Lorelai gasped and said, "Thank you, I think," with a pleased smile.

"Truth," he muttered as he lifted the covers up and tented them over him as he ducked down beneath them.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a giggle.

"I have to keep your circulation going," was his muffled reply as he grasped her bottoms and panties and pulled them down her legs.

"By taking my clothes off?" she asked.

"Body heat," he mumbled as he pressed his lips to her downy curls.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Oh, yes, I see," she sighed as he began to stroke her with his tongue.

Luke drew her clit into his mouth and sucked it gently, causing her to moan. He released it with a smile and said, "Gotta keep your core temperature up," as he pushed his sweats and boxers down and climbed back up, kneeling between her legs.

Lorelai nodded solemnly and said, "That's important."

"It is," he breathed as he pressed into her warmth. Once he was fully sheathed in her, he sighed happily and said, "Ah, much better."

"Yes," she agreed as she began to squirm beneath him.

Luke pressed against her, resting his weight on his elbows as he smoothed her hair from her face. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and said, "Morning."

"Morning," she said with a lazy smile.

He brushed another kiss across her lips and started to move inside of her slowly. "Warming up now?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"A little," she conceded.

"This should help," he said as he pressed deeper into her.

"Yeah, that's better," she sighed. He smiled down at her, their faces close as he lazily ground his cock into her, taking his time.

She grinned up at him as she raised her hips to meet him. "Remind me to wake you up more often," she teased.

Luke laughed. "I don't think I will," he said shaking his head.

Lorelai ran her hand down over his ass and pulled him closer. "Aw, but this is such a nice way to start the day," she cajoled.

"It is," he agreed as he looked into her eyes and increased his pace. He saw her eyes darken, and kissed her passionately. "You can wake me up whenever you want," he whispered as he closed his eyes and tried to keep himself in check.

Lorelai reached her other hand down to pull him to her more urgently. She squeezed his ass and ground up into him, urging him faster and deeper. Luke complied, feeling her need growing. He shifted his weight and slid one hand up under her shirt to squeeze her breast. He plucked at her nipple, pinching it gently between his thumb and forefinger and rolling it between them. Lorelai moaned and arched up into him more as she felt her orgasm beginning.

Luke watched her face carefully. He saw her bite her lip in concentration. He saw her gasp with pleasure. He saw her eyes flutter and knew she was close. He gave himself over to the pleasure of being buried inside of her as she began to tense and clinch around him. He slid his hand from her shirt and groped blindly for her arm, pulling her hand up to lace his fingers through hers. He pressed their joined hands up onto her pillow and buried his face in her neck as he drove deeper into her tight heat. He grunted softly as he felt her muscles tense around his cock. "Oh, oh!" she moaned as she climaxed. "Oh," she said softly into his ear as he came after her.

He slowed, but still moved inside of her, his body jerking slightly as the sensation of each stroke rippled through him. "Oh Lorelai," he sighed. They stayed joined, neither speaking as their heart rates slowed to normal again. Gently, Luke pulled away from her and rolled to his side, pulling her with him. Their heads shared the same pillow, their eyes remained closed. After a moment, Luke whispered, "Goodnight."

A smile curved Lorelai's lips as she whispered, "Goodnight."

Lorelai stumbled home from Babette's house that night, both hands full of gift bags. She walked in to find Luke sprawled on the couch watching ESPN. "Hey handsome," she called happily, leaning in for a kiss.

He pecked her lips and waved his hand in front of his face asking, "Founders Day punch?"

Lorelai giggled and said, "Sorry, the girls threw me a little shower tonight."

"I thought the shower thing was next weekend," he said, confused.

"It is," Lorelai explained happily. "This was a different kind of shower," she said with a slightly drunken leer.

"What kind?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you later," she said as she walked to Rory's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Mom," Rory grinned as she answered the door.

"You are very sneaky!" Lorelai said, pointing an accusing finger at her daughter.

Rory shrugged and said, "I thought you'd get a kick out of it." When Lorelai opened her mouth to speak, Rory stopped her. "No Mom," she said holding up a hand, "we will never speak of anything that went on over there tonight, okay?"

Lorelai nodded and smiled, a blush tingeing her cheeks. "I just wanted to say goodnight, Sweets."

Rory kissed her mother's cheek and said, "I have to leave early tomorrow, so I'm going to bed too. Goodnight, glad you had fun." She started to close her door and yelled, "Night Luke!"

"Goodnight!" he called back, poking a finger into one of the gift bags on the table.

Lorelai caught him and yelled, "No sir!" as she rushed to grab the bags.

"What?' he asked innocently.

"Upstairs!" she ordered. Luke turned the TV off and switched off the lamp, following her as she rushed to her bedroom.

Once the door was shut behind them, she whirled around and kissed him soundly. Lorelai pulled back with a wicked grin and said, "It was a sex toy shower!"

"A what?" Luke yelled.

"Sssh," she said laughing. "A sex toy shower," she repeated, just as slowly as Gypsy did.

Luke turned beet red and pointed to the bags saying, "You mean there's, um, er, stuff in there?"

Lorelai laughed. "No silly, that's lingerie," she said.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and said, "I'm confused."

Lorelai sat next to him and ran her hand over his hair. "I'm not explaining this well," she said, trying to control her laughter. She pointed to the bags and said, "They threw me a shower, and gave me some sexy lingerie. They also had this woman who hosts these parties, um, show us some stuff," she said.

"What kind of stuff?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, you know, massage oils, games, bondage materials," she listed.

"Bondage?" he asked in swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Handcuffs, silk scarves, you know," she said casually. "She also had an assortment of, er, personal appliances, shall we say? Anyway, the bride makes a list of what she likes, and her friends order it for her. We'll be getting a box wrapped in a plain brown wrapper in a week or so!" she said with a grin.

Luke covered his face with his hands and said, "Oh God."

"Why are you acting like this? It's not like you're a prude or anything," she said.

"Lorelai, these are our friends and neighbors!" he said, getting agitated.

She looked at him solemnly and said, "I think they know we have sex."

"I know," he sighed, "but now Patty and Babette are going to be looking at me funny."

"Don't they do that already?" she asked with a giggle.

"Now they have more material to work with," he said with a groan.

She patted his knee and said, "I'm sorry, hon, but I didn't plan this, they did."

"I know," he said, falling back on the bed. Lorelai stood up to start getting ready for bed. Luke rolled onto his side and watched her for a minute. "Um, so, what did you put on your list?" he asked in a low, sexy voice.

She grinned and sent him a steamy look. "Wouldn't you like to know!" she sassed as she began to take off her jewelry.

Luke got up and went to stand behind her, watching her struggle to remove her necklace. He said, "Here, let me," as he brushed her hair aside. He unclasped the necklace and kissed the nape of her neck. Lorelai watched him in the mirror as he nibbled and nuzzled her neck. "So, can I see what's in the bags?" he asked, kissing the soft skin behind her ear.

"In a minute," she breathed, enjoying the show.

She saw his hands slide up her stomach, and his thumbs teasing the sides of her breasts. He lifted his head and smiled that sexy, arrogant smile at her reflection as she watched him, her lips parted with desire.

Her eyes widened, and she ducked away from him, pointing a finger at him and saying, "You are bad!"

"So bad, I'm good," he replied, as he took a step toward her.

She held up a hand to ward him off, knowing that she reeked of Patty's punch, and said, "Tell you what, I, uh, need to brush my teeth and stuff. Why don't you find something for me to wear to bed?" she asked, gesturing to the gift bags.

"Really?" he asked, grinning like a kid turned loose in a candy store.

She looked at the bags and said, "Yeah, um, anything but these two," as she grabbed two of the bags from the pile. "These are for the honeymoon," she explained.

"Okay," he said happily, as she left the room. He picked up the bags and started pulling out miniscule scraps of silk and lace. He held some of them up, trying to figure out what they were supposed to cover. Finally, he found a sheer pink baby doll nightie with lace straps and a matching thong. He put it back in the bag and tapped on the bathroom door.

"Yes?" she asked, cracking the door a bit.

"We have a winner!" he said as he dangled the bag from his fingertips.

Lorelai snatched it from him and closed the bathroom door firmly. She blinked when she saw what Luke had selected. It wasn't what she thought he would go for. "Huh," she muttered as she stripped off her clothes and started to put the nightie on. Once she finished, she stepped back to look at her reflection in the mirror. "Huh," she said with a laugh when she realized that Luke was damn good at picking out lingerie. She fluffed her hair and spritzed a little perfume into the cleavage that the nightie helped provide. After adjusting the shoulder straps, she made a face and gave the thong one last unladylike tug before she switched off the light and stepped back into the bedroom. Luke was out on the bed wearing nothing but his boxers, his arms reaching above his head, offering her a fabulous view as he pulled his muscles long and taut while he stretched.

She leaned against the doorframe, posed for him alluringly and asked in a sultry voice, "Afraid you might pull something?"

He sat up slowly, his eyes fixed on her. When his feet hit the floor, he smiled devilishly and asked, "Can I pick 'em or what?" as he stalked toward her. He stopped in front of her and reached out to rest his hand on her hip, smiling with delight.

"You did pretty well," Lorelai said flirtatiously.

"You look like cotton candy," he said quirking his eyebrow at her.

Lorelai pouted and said, "But, you don't eat cotton candy." When she saw his grin widen, she held up her hand and said, "Very dirty! Yes, I know."

He bent to kiss her and said, "Mmm, sweet like cotton candy."

Lorelai smiled as he trailed his fingers down the side of her neck and said, "This was the last thing I thought you'd pick."

"Really?" he asked lifting his head.

"Well, yeah," she said with a giggle. "There are much naughtier pieces in there," she pointed out.

"Which will be appreciated at another time," he said as he bent to press hot wet kisses to the sensitive skin under her ear.

"Just for future reference, what gave this one the edge?" she asked in a breathy voice as he nibbled a particularly sensitive spot.

He stepped back and held her arms out to the sides as he inspected her thoroughly. He shrugged and said, "Its pretty," as he went back to work on the other side of her neck.

"Pretty?" she asked with a giggle turned gasp.

"Pretty," he said against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He ran a finger over the lace strap on her shoulder. "Feminine," he breathed as he tipped her head back and pressed his lips to the hollow at the base of her throat. "Not overly sexy at first glance," he continued as he kissed across her collarbone and onto her shoulder. "But, very, very sexy when you think about it," he said in a throaty voice.

"How so?" she asked in a whisper.

He pressed her back against the wall and looked down at her. "You're covered, and it is very pretty," he said as he traced his fingers over the top of the bodice. "But then, it's sheer," he said as he skimmed his hands down over her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples and watching them bead at his touch. "I can see you," he whispered as he bent his head and drew her nipple into his mouth through the material. "Very sexy," he growled as he dropped to his knees in front of her, holding her waist and pressing his open mouth to her stomach through the sheer nylon.

Lorelai pressed her head back against the wall and clutched his head to her, threading her fingers through his hair. "I'm glad you like it," she said softly.

He trailed his fingers lightly down her bare legs and looked up at her through his lashes. "What did you order?" he whispered.

"Huh?" she asked, lost in a daze of lust.

Luke pressed his lips to the front of the thong and asked again, "What did you order at your shower?"

Lorelai's breath hitched and she whispered, "I can't tell you."

"Naughty?" he asked, licking the sheer nylon of the thong.

"Uh huh," she panted.

"Kinky?" he asked his hot breath washing over her.

"Um, uh," she said, unable to form a thought.

"Hmm?" he asked as his tongue slipped under the thong.

Lorelai's eyes popped open and she grasped his head firmly and pushed him away from her. "Oh my God! Does the CIA know about you?" she demanded breathing heavily.

Luke laughed and said, "I'm just curious," he said innocently as he pressed her back against the wall again.

"I'm not telling," she said firmly.

He slipped a finger into her thong and said, "I have ways of making you talk."

"Luke," she said desperately, "I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay, but just so you know, my imagination is running wild," he warned her as her toyed with her slick folds.

"Let it run," she said thrusting toward him. "I brought the catalog home," she panted. "After you see what I got, we can fill in with anything that catches your eye," she told him.

"Good," he said as he moved the thong aside to lick her clit.

Lorelai's eyes rolled back as she murmured, "You have to be the only man on Earth who doesn't just rip this stuff off."

Luke chuckled against her sending vibrations straight to her core. "Believe me, I'm torn," he admitted as he drew her clit into his mouth, his finger dipping into her as she ground against him. "But then I figure, what's the point then?" he asked with a slight shrug.

"Take me to bed," she panted raking her nails over his scalp.

Luke looked up with a smirk and said, "Bed? That's pretty conventional for a girl who's been shopping the kinky stuff."

Lorelai raised her brows and asked, "What do you propose?"

Luke drew his hand from her and hooked his thumbs into his boxers, pushing them down and kicking them off as he stood. He slid his hand up the back of her thigh and lifted it to his hip. "I'll have to improvise," he growled as he pressed up against her. "Don't want you to be disappointed."

He reached down between her legs and grasped the string of the thong that ran down her ass. He pulled it away from her, his knuckles grazing her sex. He tugged hard and the seam gave way, ripping from the elastic around her waist. Lorelai bowed against him, shocked and aroused, and moaned, "Oh my, Luke!"

"I'll buy you a new one," he promised as he teased her clit with the head of his cock.

She looked at him, her eyes almost indigo with desire and whispered, "I don't care." She pressed her head back against the wall and said, "Love me."

"Worship you," he said as he entered her with a powerful thrust.

Lorelai clung to his broad shoulders and panted, "Yes, yes," as he drove into her.

"You make me want," he said as he cupped her ass and lifted her higher on the wall, pressing into her. "Everything," he panted as he pumped harder, pushing her into the wall.

Lorelai squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. "Don't stop," she whispered as he thrust erratically, losing all control.

Luke slid his hands down and braced her under her ass, kneading her as he pushed deeper and deeper, lifting her to her toes. Finally, he grunted, "Up," and she wrapped both legs around his waist, allowing him better access to her. "Jesus," he groaned as she began to move on top of him.

"Oh, you're so hard, so hot," she panted in his ear.

Completely at a loss for speech, Luke let her ride him, straining up into her with each thrust. "Ugh, oh," he grunted as he felt the pressure building.

"God yes," she said as she ground into him. "Yes," she whispered as she felt the waves begin to overtake her. "Oh please," she whimpered.

Luke squeezed her ass hard as he felt his orgasm ripping through him. "Lorelai," he said in a pleading voice.

"Luke, Luke, Luke," she chanted as she broke into a million pieces.

They stilled, stunned by the intensity of their love making. Luke gentled his hands, and Lorelai unwrapped her legs from his waist and let them slide to the floor, relieving him of her weight. They stood braced against the wall as Luke tried to pull away gently. She whimpered as he slid from her, and her legs buckled a little. Luke wrapped an arm around her waist and held them both steady with one hand braced on the wall by her head. "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"Do I seem injured?" she murmured.

Luke chuckled and said, "Sometimes we get a little caught up." He kissed her gently and said, "I don't want to hurt you. You'll tell me if I get too rough?" he asked earnestly.

"Because I'm such a delicate flower?" she teased.

"Because I love you," he answered seriously.

Lorelai kissed him lovingly and said, "You could never hurt me."

He stepped back to look at her in all her disheveled glory. He gently slipped a strap back up to her shoulder and straightened the nightie, his hands skimming reverently over her breasts and stomach. He smiled slightly when he saw the remnants of the thong dangling from her waist. Hooking his fingers inside the elastic, he pulled them over her hips and let them drop to the floor. "Sorry about the panty things," he said trying to suppress a cocky grin.

"No you're not," she chastised him teasingly.

The grin broke through and he said, "You're right, I'm not." His eyes raked over her. He tilted his head to the side and said, "You know, I think I like it better without."

Lorelai grinned at him and said, "You'd like it if I never put any pants on again."

"True," he said thoughtfully. "I would be more convenient."

Lorelai's eyes widened and she said, "We should become nudists!" in an excited voice.

"Not gonna happen," Luke said as he took her hand and led her toward the bed.

Lorelai giggled and said, "It would be perfect, I'd still get to wear my shoes!"

Luke quirked an eyebrow at her as he pulled her down next to him and wrapped his arm around her, propping his head up on his elbow. "Shoes but no clothes?" he asked.

"Well yeah," she answered. "That way your feet don't get all cut up," she explained reasonably.

"Could I wear an apron at work?" he asked. "Otherwise, you'd have to go bacon free for the rest of your life."

"Of course," she said generously. "Don't want you damaging the goods," she said with a chuckle. "You'd look great in nothing but your boots and an apron," she said with wide eyed enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah," he drawled sarcastically. "You'd wear nothing but the shoes?" he asked as he pulled her closer and closed his eyes.

"Nothing but the shoes," she said with a grin.

Luke smiled, but kept his eyes closed. Just when she thought he had drifted off to sleep he murmured, "The shiny red ones, with the straps that wrap around."

"You got it," she whispered, kissing his forehead gently as she slipped from under his arm to lose the nightie so she could sleep comfortably.

"Where you going?" he mumbled sleepily.

"To get the shoes," she whispered teasingly.

"Huh?" he said as his eyes popped open.


	16. Punch Drunk Love

**A/N: Insert into Rules Chapter 19 – Luke Gets Punched**

After the town bridal shower, Lorelai and Luke walked into the bedroom as a chatty Lorelai recounted a funny encounter she had with Kirk earlier in the evening. "Yeah, so he says he's scratched up on over 80 of his body," she said with a giggle.

"I'd be putting out a contract on Cat Kirk," Luke said with a grimace as he sat on the bed to untie his shoes.

"I know!" she giggled. She hiccupped and covered her mouth with her fingers, sending her into another round of giggling.

"You're drunk," he said with a loopy grin.

Lorelai gasped, and tried to act affronted. "Am not! You are!" she sassed.

Luke fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Nuh uh," he grunted. He closed his eyes, but they sprung back open a moment later, and he struggled to sit up saying, "Bad idea."

Lorelai walked over and cradled his head to her breasts crooning, "Oh poor, drunk Luke!"

He immediately pressed his lips to her blouse saying, "Poor me," under his breath.

She grabbed his cheeks and lifted his face to look at her. She grinned saying, "You need to work off some of that bad, bad punch."

"Bad punch," he said as he played along, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

She pressed his face to her breasts again and rocked him gently. "I know, poor baby. That bad, bad Lorelai made you drink the bad, bad punch," she crooned.

"Bad Lorelai," he said, his voice muffled.

"Yes," she agreed. "Lorelai should make this up to you."

"How?" he asked, looking up at her and cocking an eyebrow.

"She'll do anything you want," Lorelai offered.

"Anything?" he asked with a wolfish grin. Lorelai nodded, trying to keep a solemn look on her face. "Lorelai was pretty bad, wasn't she?" he asked, nipping at her stomach playfully.

"Very bad," she agreed, and sighed with gusto. "I should be spanked," she said swinging her hips enticingly.

Luke pulled back and sent her a steamy look. I'm not going to spank you," he growled. When she pouted playfully he said in a deep sexy voice, "Take your clothes off for me."

"Yes sir," she said as she stepped back her eyes locked on him.

As she reached for the first open button on her blouse, he said, "Slowly."

She sent him a sultry smile and said, "Your wish is my command."

Luke straightened his arms behind him and leaned back to watch, his blue eyes avidly skimming her body. Lorelai teasingly unbuttoned her blouse and slid it back over her shoulders, revealing a black lace demi bra, her breasts all but spilling from the top. As she let the silky blouse fall to the floor, she reached behind her and pulled down the zipper on her skirt. Instead of letting it drop too, she bent over affording Luke a tantalizing view of her cleavage as she stepped carefully from the skirt.

Luke drew in a sharp breath and admired the view as she stood straight again. Lorelai paused to let him stare at her clad in only the bra, black lace bikini panties and the strappy stiletto sandals she felt she just had to wear with that skirt, regardless of the weather. "You like what you see?" she asked.

Luke simply held his hand up and said, "No talking." When she raised her eyebrows at him he said, "My command. You've been very bad," he reminded her teasingly. He lifted his chin in her direction as a signal for her to continue.

She reached up and unhooked the front closure on her bra. Slowly peeling back each side and revealing her breasts to him. Luke licked his lips and Lorelai noticed that there was a noticeable bulge in his dress pants. Teasingly, she ran her hands in a vee down over her flat stomach and slipped her fingers under the elastic of her panties and pushed them down, swaying her hips back and forth as she let them fall to the floor. Daintily she stepped from the panties and kicked her leg up behind her to slip the strap of her sandal off of her heel. "Leave them," Luke said in a raspy voice.

Lorelai smiled broadly as she lowered her leg and stepped toward him. But, Luke shocked her when held up a hand to ward her off. "Stay there," he said softly. He looked up at her intently and said, "I want you to touch yourself."

Lorelai paused for a moment and then ran her hands up her ribcage and cupped her breasts. "Don't you want to touch me?" she asked enticingly.

Luke shook his head and said, "I want you to touch yourself for me."

Suddenly shy, Lorelai bit her lip. Her eyes flickered to the ceiling fixture. "The light," she said hesitantly.

"Stays on," he answered.

A blush began to stain her cheeks. "Luke," she started in an unsure voice, her hands moving to cover her breasts protectively.

Luke cocked his head to the side and softly said, "It's just me, Lorelai." When she still hesitated, he leaned over and switched on the bedside lamp, and then stood to turn off the overhead light. When he settled back onto the same spot on the bed, he asked, "Better?" She nodded shyly and he smiled at her lovingly. "You're beautiful, Lorelai. I want to watch you, uh, pleasure yourself," he told her in a husky voice. "Like you do when I'm not here," he encouraged softly.

"But," she started to protest.

"Shh," he said. "Do it for me," he whispered.

Mesmerized by his tone and his intense gaze, Lorelai began to stroke her breasts again, letting her fingers trail along the curve beneath them and drawing them up over her nipples. She cupped both breasts and squeezed them firmly watching Luke shift slightly on the bed. When she pinched her nipples, and rolled them between her fingers, she saw his eyelids grow heavy with desire. She dropped her eyes to his lap and saw that his pants were now tented by his erection. She stared at it fixated as she continued to massage her breasts.

"Lower," he growled. Her gaze jerked up to his blue eyes and locked on them as she slid her hands down over her hips and let the fingers of her right hand tangle in her curls. She stepped slightly to the side to spread her legs apart and slid her finger down over her clit, jerking slightly at the contact. Other than his labored breathing and the obvious arousal in his pants, his face remained impassive as he watched her hand intently. She slipped her finger into her folds and was gratified to see him clench his fingers, bunching the comforter in his hands.

Luke's eyes flicked up to watch her face. She blinked and let her head fall back slightly as she felt the moisture between her legs increasing. "Your eyes get darker when you're excited. Did you know that?" he whispered. When Lorelai shook her head slightly he said, "It's true." He stared at her with heated blue eyes. "I love your hair. It's so thick and heavy, and so soft. It smells like apples," he told her. Her lips parted slightly as she began to breathe heavily. He watched her breasts rise and fall with each breath. "Your skin is so smooth," he whispered. "It tastes like honey, sweet and soft. I've kissed every inch of you, but it's never enough," he said in a jagged voice.

Lorelai looked at him solemnly as she spread her legs further apart, balancing precariously on her heels, and slid her finger inside of herself and began to stroke dragging her wet finger up over her clit and back inside again. "You are so sweet," he murmured. "I could live on licking you, sucking you," he said softly, causing Lorelai to moan. "Faster," he whispered. When she increased her speed he said, "I love being inside of you. I love being so close to you." He watched her hand intently, and licked his dry lips. "You're so hot," he whispered, "so tight." He saw her catch her breath and said, "I want to watch you make yourself come."

Lorelai groaned as her eyes dropped to his pants again. "Are you thinking about me?" he asked. She nodded absently, stroking herself and circling her clit with her wet fingers. "Do you want to suck me?" he asked. Lorelai licked her lips and moaned softly. "I'm so hard," he groaned, still clutching the comforter tightly. Her left hand drifted up to cup her breast and squeezed it hard in frustration as she slid her finger into her wet folds faster and faster. "I wish I could tell you what it feels like to fuck you," he whispered. "I'm so hard," he said again. "I want you to come and then I want you to take me in your mouth," he told her. Her eyes closed as she felt her orgasm coming hard and fast. "I want you to take me in you mouth and suck me until I come," he said softly as she moaned, her breath coming in puffs.

Luke watched her carefully as he said, "Come for me, Lorelai," in that deep voice.

"Uh, uh, agh," she grunted as she came.

He watched her face go slack as the sensations washed over her. "That's it, that's it," he whispered.

Lorelai's eyes met his briefly as her legs gave out and she dropped to her knees in front of him. Her hands reached for him desperately as she unzipped his pants and pulled his cock free. Her mouth descended on him and his mind went blank for a moment as she sucked him greedily. Her head bobbed as she began to draw on him ruthlessly. "Hey, hey," he called softly as she took him deep in her mouth, tears seeping from the corners of her eyes. Lorelai kept going, pushing him deeper into her throat, almost gagging herself on him. "Lorelai," he said as he struggled for balance and grasped her head and pulled her up abruptly. "What is this?" he asked. When she wouldn't meet his eyes he whispered, "Hey, look at me."

She slowly raised her eyes to his and gazed at him sadly. He caught a tear on his finger and asked, "What's this? Why are you crying?"

"I was bad," she whispered.

"No, no, no," he whispered, smoothing his hands over her face and wiping her tears with his thumbs. "No, Lorelai," he said again, shaking his head vehemently.

"I hurt you," she whispered raggedly. "Again," she said, her voice breaking on a sob.

Luke gathered her to him and held her tightly, trying to soothe her with his hands and pressing kisses to her temple. He sat back a little and looked at her kneeling before him naked. He quickly pushed his waning erection back into his pants and then tipped her chin up to look at him. When he looked into her eyes he whispered, "Oh my God. Did you think I was punishing you?" he asked. When she didn't answer, he pulled her up and cradled her in his lap. "Oh Lorelai," he sighed, hugging her tightly.

"You didn't want to touch me," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Oh Lorelai, I was just fooling around, you know," he said in a raspy voice. He stroked her hair and rocked gently. "I thought we were playing," he whispered softly. He slid his hand down her leg and pushed the straps of her sandals off of her heels and removed them gently. "I thought you liked that," he said hesitantly as he cradled her to him. "When I talk to you like that," he said embarrassed. "I thought you thought it was, uh, sexy."

"I do," she said as she sniffled softly into his sweater.

"Come here," he said as he shifted her onto the bed, placing her head on the pillow. He grabbed the throw that she kept over the footboard and spread it over her before stripping out of his clothes and stretching out next to her in his boxers. Propping his head up on his hand, Luke looked down at Lorelai, trying to figure out what to say next. She kept her eyes tightly closed, but she could feel his stare on her. "Lorelai," he started softly, "we're getting married. Were going to be with each other for the next fifty years," he said with a chuckle. "At some point or another over the next fifty years, it's a pretty good bet that we're going to hurt each others feelings. We're gonna have rough patches," he told her gently. When she didn't open her eyes, he whispered, "Look at me, please?"

When her eyes met his, he reached up wipe the remnants of her tears away. "I can promise you this, no matter how angry you make me, no matter how frustrated I get, I will never not want to touch you." He ran his hand under the blanket and rubbed her stomach in small circles. "I can't help myself," he murmured as he leaned over to kiss her tenderly. When he pulled away, he chuckled and said, "Now, for the record, you are not bad, we're just having a bad time right now, but we'll get past it." He smiled down at her and said, "I love you so much, I drank the punch."

Lorelai chuckled weakly and said, "As long as you don't drink the Kool Aid."

"Huh?" he asked with a quizzical smile, glad to see her coming around.

"Jonestown? Mass suicide?" she prodded, trying to jog his memory.

"Oh, yeah," he said, grinning at her need to make the reference. "No, no Kool Aid," he promised.

"Sorry I freaked," she whispered.

"Sorry I made you feel that way," he whispered back.

Lorelai reached up to smooth her fingertips over his worried brow and cup his cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," he said with a smile. He rolled tiredly onto his back, took her hand in his, stared at the ceiling and said, "I think we're both still a little drunk."

"Maybe," she said softly. "Sloppy drunk in may case," she said ruefully.

Lifting her hand to his lips he kissed it gently before saying, "Sappy drunk in my case."

Lorelai laughed and said, "I don't think I would mind a little extra sap tonight."

Luke turned to look at her and asked, "No?"

"Might help," she said with a shrug.

Luke rolled back to her and smiled, "Have to choose my words carefully this time. They kind of backfired on me earlier," he teased as he smoothed her hair over the pillow.

"Actually, they worked pretty well, in case you didn't notice," she said with a soft smile.

"Bad timing on my part," he admitted ruefully.

"Crazy fiancée," she said with a nod.

"Well, I knew that," he said with a laugh. "You'll tell me if I go wrong?" he asked.

"Sure," she said encouragingly.

Luke leaned over and looked at her beautiful face. He ran his hand down her throat and let it rest over her heart, feeling it beat against his palm. "Okay," he said with a smile. She nodded and smiled back at him encouragingly. "Lorelai Gilmore, you are everything," he whispered. "You, Rory and Jess are my reason for being here. I don't know how I even functioned before," he admitted, dropping his gaze to his hand as he felt her pulse quicken.

"That was just right," she whispered as she reached up to pull his lips to hers and kissed him deeply. "You are so good at that," she said breathlessly when they parted.

"You think?" he asked, his gaze fixed on her lips.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Not the kissing, the talking." When he raised his eyes to hers, she smiled and added, "And the kissing."

He grinned at her and said, "Well, I'm a man of many talents."

"Yes, you are, my friend," she said pulling him closer to her.

Luke smiled and said, "You know, that's the best part of this whole thing."

"What's that?" she asked.

"We're still friends," he said simply.

"Best friends," she corrected. She reached up to run her hand over his hair. "And, you're right, that is the best part." She bit her lip thoughtfully and said, "Maybe that's why it's so hard when we fight."

"Might be," he answered as he smiled at her gently. "As your best friend, can I tell you something?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Shoot," she answered.

"You know, you really shouldn't wear shoes like those, if you don't want some guy having dirty thoughts about you," he teased.

She grinned and said, "That's why I wore them."

"Well, they have to stay in the house from now on," he told her sternly.

Lorelai pouted and asked, "Even when I'm with you?"

"Okay," he conceded. "You can only wear shoes like that when you're with me."

"Yes sir," she responded dutifully. She smiled at him and asked, "Liked 'em, huh?"

Luke shook his head ruefully. "They worked pretty well, in case you didn't notice," he said, turning her word back on her and waggling his eyebrows.

"Hey Luke?" she asked.

"Huh?" he said distractedly as he massaged the valley between her breasts.

"Would you do something if I asked you to?" she asked.

"Sure, anything," he answered automatically.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

His eyes flicked up to hers as a smile spread across his face. "Gladly," he whispered back as he bent to kiss her sweetly. He let his lips toy with hers, brushing them gently until she pressed up to captured them firmly. Her lips parted and his tongue eagerly sought hers.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, nipping and teasing as Luke ran his hands over every bit of skin he could reach. Finally, growing frustrated with need, Lorelai said, "I think you should try stealing second now."

"You asked me to make love to you," he murmured between kisses. "Now you want to rush me?" he asked teasingly.

"Yup," she said, pressing on his shoulders meaningfully.

"Oh, so you only want me to make love to you on your terms," he said as he moved to suck on her neck.

"Yup," she said with a giggle.

Luke looked at her and growled, "Doesn't work that way."

"It doesn't?" she asked breathlessly as he drew her earlobe into his mouth and nibbled at it.

"Nope," he asserted. "If you wanted it your way, you should have asked if you could make love to me," he told her.

"Ah," she said with a giggle. "Felled by semantics once again," she said with a laugh.

"Get ya every time," he said as he moved down the side of her neck and bit playfully.

Lorelai laughed and asked, "So, can I make love to you instead?"

Luke shook his head as he kissed her shoulder and gave it a playful lick. "I've already started," he said in a deep voice. He lifted his head to look at her and said, "But you're welcome to join in."

Luke started kissing and nibbling his way down her arm. When he reached her hand, she lifted it to trace his lips playfully and said, "You're determined to tease me."

"Determined to love you," he corrected as he placed a wet kiss to the palm of her hand.

As he made his way back up her arm, she curled it around his back and asked, "Think you'll be done by Wednesday?"

"Maybe," he murmured as he nuzzled the valley between her breasts.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Doubt it." As Luke pressed kisses to her breast and ran his tongue teasingly around her nipple, she said with a sigh, "You're awfully good at this."

"Thank you," he said before drawing her nipple into his mouth and letting it go with a pop. He grinned and asked, "You gonna talk the whole time?"

"Probably," she said arching toward him. "Just like on ESPN. I'll give you the play by play," she said with a smile.

Luke quirked a brow and said, "Okay, go ahead," as he drew her nipple back into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. When he released it, he pursed his lips and blew cool air across it, watching carefully as it hardened even more. He looked up at her and asked, "Nothing to say?" as he bent to the other side to grant equal time.

"That makes me so hot," she breathed.

Luke chuckled against her and said, "That's not play by play. That's color commentary."

"Okay," she panted as he took her nipple into his mouth. "I can be colorful."

"Yes, you can," he agreed as his hands smoothed over her waist to rest on her hips. He blazed a trail of wet kisses down her stomach and said, "Tell me what you think about this play."

"Drives me crazy," she said. "Half excites me, half tickles," she explained.

"Should we throw it out of the game?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Nah, leave it in. It's good to mix things up."

"Okay then," he said as he moved to nip at her hip bone before sliding down to her legs.

Spreading a hand over each thigh, Luke rubbed her firmly trying to restrain himself from kneading her skin too hard. He bent and sucked at the tender skin at the inside of her thigh. "Ah, a leg man you are," she said with a happy sigh.

"Yes, I am," he admitted readily.

"It's all you can do to keep from biting," she teased as he gently massaged her legs.

"True," he murmured as he nipped at her skin, and moved up to nuzzle her curls.

"Ooh. That's a winner," she sighed as her hands flew to his head.

"Always a crowd pleaser," he said as he chuckled against her. "Makes you happy, makes me happy. Win-win," he said as he lapped at her clit.

"My God, you are great at that," she sighed.

"You have to love what you do," he said in a deep voice, shooting shivers through her. Gently, he drew her clit into his mouth and sucked lightly. Lorelai ground down, trying to get closer to him, trying to get more, but Luke was infinitely patient. "Easy," he whispered before drawing his tongue up the length of her.

"You're saying I'm easy?" she panted.

Luke lifted his head and said, "I'm saying take it easy, we have until Wednesday, remember?"

"You're trying to kill me," she groaned.

"I'm trying to love you," he said as he pressed his tongue to her clit again, swirling it gently. He slipped a finger to her opening, and let it slide slowly into her as he teased her clit.

Lorelai breath caught as she said, "Doing a damn fine job of it."

Luke smiled and said, "A work in progress," before returning to his task. He slid his finger out of her and replaced it with his tongue, causing Lorelai to moan loudly and clutch at his hair. He trailed his wet finger over her clit and rubbed gently, making her lift her hips up off of the mattress to meet him.

"I really want you in me," she whispered.

Luke slid his hands under her ass and whispered back, "We'll get there." He bent his head and buried his lips in her folds.

"Maybe by Tuesday?" she asked hopefully.

Luke looked up at her and smiled. "How about now?" he asked as he crawled back up her body rubbing against her as he went.

Lorelai tried to act casual as she shrugged and said, "Now would be okay," as he pressed against her entrance. She parted her legs a little wider and he slid into her gently. They both exhaled a little moan as she adjusted to him. Luke braced his hands on either side of her head and smiled down at her as he softly said, "Hi Lorelai."

She returned his smile and said, "Hi Luke."

He shifted slightly and asked, "Doin' okay?"

"Doin' great," she sighed. "You?"

Luke pulled back and slowly slid into her. "Can't complain," he said with smug grin.

"God, you feel good," she moaned happily.

"You feel terrific," he said with a loopy smile. He began to move a little faster, groaning softly as she squeezed around him.

"Uh, Luke?" she asked. "Do you think maybe you could go a little faster?"

"In a minute," he said distractedly.

Lorelai dropped her knees and pressed her legs together tightly, squeezing him harder. They both moaned at the increased friction as he slid into her again, Luke grunting as he pressed deeply. "Now can you go faster?" she asked innocently.

Luke gritted his teeth as he drove into her. "Yeah," he grunted, "faster."

Lorelai watched his face carefully as he plunged into her. She saw the wonder, the pleasure and the intensity creasing his features. His eyes were clenched shut, trying to control his impulse to come. She reached up and touched his cheek gently, "Hey buddy," she whispered.

He opened his eyes and smiled slightly as he answered, "Yeah pal?"

She arched up into him and said, "I love you Luke."

Luke's eyes rolled slightly as he tried to hold back. "I love you too," he panted.

Lorelai kept her eyes open wide as she reached up to grasp his wrist. She looked at him with a sly smile as she asked, "You coming with me?"

Luke looked down into her blue eyes and saw her lids growing heavy as her breath hitched. "Yeah, I'm with you," he said gruffly.

She pressed her head back into the pillow and arched her neck as she whispered, "Well, come on, then," as she felt the waves of pleasure rippling through her.

Luke groaned as he answered, "Yes, coming," and loosened his control and drove harder until he spilled into her.

As their breath mingled and their heart rates slowed, Luke closed his eyes and whispered, "You are the love of my life."

"And you're mine," she whispered back.

Luke chuckled and said, "Sappy."

"Completely," she answered with a satisfied smile.


	17. An Entirely Different Kind of Bond Girl

**An Entirely Different Kind of Bond Girl**

The bachelorette party was starting to get a little out of hand when they heard the limo pull up in front. Lorelai dashed for the camera, and flung the door open, squealing when she saw the Hummer. Luke walked toward her on slightly unsteady feet, smiling broadly. The ladies piled out of the house, talking a mile a minute. "That's my ride!" Emily said joyfully. "Come on, girls, we'll drop you off on the way!"

Luke caught Emily as she stumbled down the stairs and took her arm to lead her to the limo. Patty, Sookie and Gypsy hugged Lorelai goodbye and called goodnight to Babette as she crossed the yard for home. As Luke helped Emily into the car, she looked up at him and said, "Beautiful eyes."

Luke tried to hold back his laugh, but was shocked when Gypsy patted his hand and said, "Big hands."

Patty and Sookie looked at each other and said, "Nice ass!" together as they ducked into the limo as quickly as they could. He could hear them cackling as the car pulled away.

He advanced on Lorelai with an intent look in his eye. She backed up into the house, but he caught her just inside the door. After planting a rather insistent kiss on her lips, he said, "I guess I don't need to ask what you've been talking about."

"Just a little girl talk," she told him. "No details, nothing embarrassing. My mother was here," she said to reassure him.

"Your mother was plotzed!" he said, pulling her to him again and kissing her passionately. When he looked at her with those blue, blue eyes, she melted. "You had a plan?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah! Um, just give me five, no ten minutes before you come up, okay?" she asked.

"Okay, he said, lowering himself onto the stairs. "I'll be right here," he told her.

"I'll hurry," she said as she took the steps two at a time. Once she was in her room, she rooted around in the pile of gift bags in her closet until she found a black lace bustier and thong set. She nodded decisively and pulled out the box that had arrived earlier in the week. She pulled out a long black silk scarf and tossed it on the bed, while she changed into the naughty lingerie. Looking back at the bed, she chewed her lip as she thought for a moment. Grabbing the box she rummaged through it until she pulled out the other five scarves that came in the set and draped them over the footboard. She grabbed the scarf off of the bed and crept to the doorway. She cracked the door open and called softly, "Okay, ready!"

When Luke walked into the room, he didn't see her anywhere. Lorelai stepped out from behind the door and covered his eyes with the scarf and tied it firmly behind his head, knocking his cap to the floor. "Hey!" he cried in surprise, his hands reaching to remove the scarf.

"Sssh!" she said softly as she caught his hands. "Leave it on," she whispered.

"What are you doing?" he asked warily.

"I wanna see if you can find me in the dark," she said with a smile.

"What?" Luke asked. His hands were frozen on the scarf covering his eyes, debating whether he should remove it or not.

"Please leave it on," she whispered, her breath tickling his lips as she stood close to him.

"Lorelai," he said warily, but his hands fell to rest on her waist.

"I promise, if you don't like it, we'll stop, okay?" she asked hopefully.

"Okay," he sighed as he ran his hands over her stomach and felt the lacy bustier. "Why are you wearing this if I can't see it?" he asked, frustrated.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Ah, but you don't need to see it do you?"

"I want to," he answered as he bent to try to kiss her. His hand searched her face as his fingers gently felt for her lips. He kissed her deeply and then bent to nuzzle her neck. "What are you going to do with me?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

Lorelai's smile widened as she heard him draw in the scent of her hair. "Naughty, naughty things," she whispered.

Luke raised his head and grinned somewhere in her general direction and said, "Good."

"I thought it was a good plan," she said as she began to unbutton his flannel. She stripped it off of him and debated how to remove his t-shirt without dislodging the scarf. Finally, she pulled it up to his chest and said, "Pull your arms out for me." Luke figured out what she was trying to do, so he pulled his arms from the sleeves and pushed his hand up through the neck of the shirt to hold the scarf in place as she pulled the shirt over his head. "Thank you," she whispered with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said gruffly as she unbuckled his belt. After quickly stripping away the rest of his clothes, Lorelai stepped back away from Luke. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Over here," she said, sitting back on the bed.

He held his arms out in frustration and asked, "Am I supposed to just stand here naked?"

"While that would be just fine with me, I have to say no, you're not," she laughed. "Luke?" she called softly. "What does my hair smell like?" she asked.

"Huh?" he answered, trying to step toward her voice.

"Stay there," she instructed. "What does my hair smell like?" she asked again.

Luke thought for a moment and then said, "Well it did smell like apples, but you bought that new stuff that smells like suntan oil."

"Coconuts," she corrected. "Honeymoon shampoo," she explained.

"Right coconut," he said. "Was that answer close enough? Can I come over there now?" he asked.

"Luke? What perfume am I wearing today?" she asked, knowing that he was already gone when she got ready this morning.

"What? Can I at least put my boxers back on?" he asked, annoyed.

"Nope," she answered. "Simple question," she prodded.

Luke searched his memory for the scent and answered, "The one in the squarish bottle. The clear bottle," he specified. "I don't know what it's called."

"Allure," she provided for him.

"Yeah, that one," he confirmed. "Good name. It works."

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "Okay, harder question this round. What does my skin smell like?" she asked.

"Where?" he asked, confident that he would be able to answer this question.

"Where what?" she asked.

"What part of you?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My neck?" she asked.

"That's easy, a mix of perfume and shampoo and that lotion stuff, the milk and honey one on the shelf," he told her.

"Okay, hotshot, my breasts?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Are very nice," he finished with a grin.

"Thank you," she said with a laugh. "Scent?"

"Well, that's different," he said. "Why are you asking me all of this?" he asked.

Lorelai shrugged, and then realized that he couldn't see her. She giggled and said, "I told you, I want to see if you can find me in the dark."

Luke's lips curved into a smile as he asked, "What am I, a bloodhound?" Lorelai giggled again and Luke decided to prove to her that he could. He took a step toward the bed. Stubbornly refusing to hold an arm out for guidance, he stepped carefully, and decided that he needed to keep her talking. "Lorelai," he said in a low voice, "I promise you, I could find you no matter where you hide."

"Really?" she asked, noting his advance with interest.

"Oh yeah," he said with a devilish grin. "By the way, your breasts smell like that lotion and something else that is just you. A little muskier, sexy," he murmured in his deep sexy voice.

"Oh," she said, leaning back to watch him approach. "And other parts?" she asked shyly.

"You'll need to be more specific," he told her as he took another step in her direction.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I don't think I do. I think you know exactly what I mean," she teased.

Luke smiled and said, "But there are so many different parts to that."

"How so?" she asked.

"Well, your thighs, for example, have a completely different scent. Lotion mixed in with the scent of you," he licked his lips and took another step, standing just out of reach of her. "Before you're excited or after?" he asked.

Lorelai's lips parted as she drew a ragged breath. "Before, after, both," she whispered.

Luke took another step toward her and dropped to his knees just before he touched her. "It's hard to explain the difference," he whispered as he ran his hands up her thighs and let his head fall forward pressing against the creamy skin. He inhaled deeply and said, "I can tell you that you are wet now."

"Yes," she whispered.

"It's more intense, but sweeter," he tried to explain as he pressed his lips to her thighs, traveling higher with each kiss.

"Hold it right there," she said grasping his head to halt his progress.

Luke groaned in frustration and said, "But I found you."

"Good boy," she said pressing a kiss to his lips. "I was just curious," she said with a laugh. "That wasn't really the plan," she explained.

"What do you mean?" he asked impatiently, his hands reaching up to push at the scarf covering his eyes.

She covered his hands and stilled them. "Luke, please don't take it off," she said urgently.

"Lorelai, I just want…" he started, but she pressed her fingers to his lips.

"I just want to love you, okay?" she whispered. "Let me try this?" she asked softly.

Luke blew out a frustrated breath, but knew he couldn't deny her anything. "Okay," he whispered back. "What do I do?" he asked.

"There's my action man," she teased, kissing him softly. "You do nothing," she said as she pulled him to the bed. "Lay down," she instructed as she pushed him back.

Luke stretched out on the bed, his head on the pillow, his hands clenched uncomfortably at his sides. "Okay, now what?" he asked gruffly, trying to bluff his way past his embarrassment.

Lorelai straddled him, brushing gently against his already straining cock. Luke moaned involuntarily at the contact, and his hands flew to her hips to hold her there. Lorelai smiled and pressed into him as she leaned back to grab another scarf from the footboard. She lifted one of his hands and kissed his palm gently. Moving quickly, she wrapped it around his wrist and twisted the ends in a figure eight to wrap around his other wrist. Distracted by the sensation of Lorelai grinding against him, Luke barely realized what she was doing, until she was tugging them together and knotting the scarf. Luke sat up, almost dislodging her, muttering, "What the hell?"

Still holding his bound hands in hers, Lorelai whispered, "Shh, its okay," as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Lorelai," he growled in a warning tone.

"Luke, do you think I'm going to hurt you?" she asked patiently.

"No," he grumbled.

"Do you trust me?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he answered simply.

She knelt over him as she pressed him back to the bed and said, "Relax, enjoy," in a coaxing voice.

"How can I? I can't see you. I can't touch you," he complained.

"Just for a little while," she promised.

"You know what they say about payback," he grumbled.

Lorelai laughed and said, "This is the only way I can make love to you without you turning the tables on me." She reached down to grab another couple of scarves. She used one to lash his bound wrists to the headboard. "Will it make you feel better if I promise to be gentle?" she teased.

"Not necessarily," he said, trying to suppress a smile. "No tickling," he warned.

"No, that would just be cruel," she agreed. She looked down at his legs and decided that tying them both too might be just a little creepy, so she left them alone. She knelt over him, careful not to touch him in any way and stared down at him hungrily.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "You're not planning to leave me here like this are you?" he teased.

"Yeah, I was gonna go wash my car," she snorted. "Like you couldn't rip that thing to shreds," Lorelai said with a laugh. She trailed her fingers over his chest lazily. "No, I'm just admiring my man," she said softly.

Luke shifted uncomfortably, knowing that she was staring at him. Lorelai gently placed her hand to his heart to still him. "You are gorgeous," she whispered. She smiled and said, "The girls are right. You have beautiful big hands, and I get to feel them on me everyday," she whispered. She ran her fingertips across his shoulder and said, "Broad shoulders, strong and steady. I get to cry on them, cling to them, rub them, kiss them and bite them on occasion." Luke lay completely still, listening to the sound of her voice. She laughed and said, "And your ass, well I don't really need to tell you, it's a work of art." She ran her fingers lightly over his chest and said, "I love how you can tell me how every part of me smells. I love that you want to imprint that on your brain. I love that you can find me in the dark," she whispered in his ear.

She let her lips whisper over his as she let their breath mingle. "I love you," she said in a breathy voice. "All of you," she vowed as she pressed her lips to his gently. She sat back and ran her hands through the hair on his chest again. "As much as it grieves me to say it," she began with a laugh, "I think my mother may have been right."

"Lorelai, please don't talk about your mother right now," he said with a groan.

"Sorry," she giggled. "It's the eyes," she whispered, pressing her lace covered breasts against his chest.

"What is?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Your eyes," she whispered. "They're so sexy," she purred as she rubbed against him.

"You covered them up," he pointed out breathlessly.

"I had to, self defense," she claimed.

Luke chuckled and asked, "What if I promise to use them only for good, and not evil?"

"Where's the good in that?" Lorelai asked as she sat up dragging her nails down his chest and over his stomach.

"You tied me to this bed so you could talk me to death?" he asked, getting antsy.

Lorelai smiled and pressed her lips to his stomach. "Just an added bonus," she assured him before she swirled her tongue around his belly button. She grinned when Luke pressed up into her rubbing his erection against her breasts. "Someone is anxious," she said with a laugh.

"Someone is trussed up like a prize hog," he answered.

"I thought you were Mr. Take It Slow," she teased as she moved off of him.

"I like to take it slow with you," he said getting disgruntled.

"Goose, gander, that whole thing," she said with a wave of her hand. She climbed up to nibble at his ear. "I'm going to make you moan," she whispered.

"I'll moan now if you want me to," he offered desperately. "Let me touch you," he pleaded.

Lorelai smiled and said, "When I'm done with you."

"Well, have you started?" he asked impatiently.

"Starting now," she breathed in his ear. Lorelai trailed wet kisses up his arm, paying special attention to his poor helpless fingers. She drew one into her mouth and smiled as he twitched and bucked up off of the mattress in reaction. On her way back down the other arm, she bit and nipped at his flexed bicep, giving him a little growl of appreciation before moving down to his shoulder and biting a little harder. Luke jumped, but a small groan escaped his lips, letting her know that he liked it.

She moved over and began to suck on his neck hard, drawing the sensitive skin into her mouth, and swirling her tongue over it. "Stop, stop," he panted.

"Can't stop," she murmured.

"You're gonna leave marks," he said worriedly.

Lorelai smiled against his skin and said, "I won't, I promise." She lifted her head and asked, "Do you really want me to stop?"

Luke shook his head and said, "No, but I don't wanna look like a sixteen year old after his first backseat wrestling match."

"You won't," she assured him and went back to kissing his neck. "You smell delicious," she whispered.

Luke laughed and said, "I smell like a diner and cigar smoke. I was kidnapped. I didn't even have time to shower and change."

"You smell like a man," she said in a sultry voice. "Hot, salty, musky," she said punctuating each word with a lick. She slid down and caressed his chest, squeezing his pecs and teasing his flat nipples with her nails. She bent to draw one into her mouth and laved it thoroughly. A soft moan escaped his lips as she sucked gently and nipped at him.

Lifting her head, she gave the other nipple the same treatment before lifting herself up and away from him. She paused for a moment and looked at him stretched out before her. She lifted another scarf and let it trail softly from his throat down to his groin. She swirled the scarf and let it wrap around his erection, then drew it off slowly. "What is that?" he rasped.

"Silk," she answered as she wrapped him again and repeated her teasing motion.

Luke lifted his hips, trying to prolong the contact. Lorelai chuckled softly and bent her head, letting her hair brush over him. "Oh," he moaned. "Please?" he whispered.

"Please what?" she asked softly.

"Please let me touch you," he said quietly.

Lorelai smiled as she lifted her head and said, "Not yet."

Luke grunted his frustration. "At least let me see you," he pleaded.

Lorelai thought for a moment and said, "Soon," as she moved away from him again.

Luke felt the bed shift as she stood up. "Lorelai?" he asked.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Trust me, I'm not leaving now."

"What are you doing? Take this thing off," he demanded.

She placed a knee next to his head and said, "Convince me," as she swung her other leg over his head and hovered above his lips.

Luke lifted his head and tried to press his lips to her, but she lifted just out of his reach as she leaned over and circled the head of his cock with her tongue. "Oh God, please," he whispered. She drew him into her mouth and sucked gently. Luke lifted his head again, desperately trying to reach her. "Lorelai," he breathed, "please, now." She drew him deeper into her mouth and increased the pressure as she lowered herself slightly. Luke reared up and pressed his open mouth to her thong, desperately trying to work his tongue around the edge of it as Lorelai wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke him while she sucked harder.

Suddenly she lifted away from him. "No, damn it, no! Untie me," he demanded through gritted teeth. Lorelai wordlessly moved off of the bed and pushed the thong down her legs. "Lorelai? Lorelai, untie me!" he said urgently.

She leaned over his face and whispered, "No," but she did slip the scarf up off of his eyes. "Better?" she asked sweetly as he blinked and tried to adjust to the lamplight.

"Better," he growled. "Untie me, please," he whispered.

"In a minute," she promised as she climbed up to kneel between his legs. She leaned forward, offering him a tantalizing view of her cleavage. "I'm not done with you yet," she whispered.

"You're killing me here," he breathed as she blew gently on his cock.

"You're loving it," she asserted as she bent to gently draw one of his balls into her warm mouth.

Luke groaned loudly and said, "I want you so much."

"I know," she whispered as she licked at his balls playfully. "But not enough yet," she told him as she drew them back into her mouth and sucked gently. She looked up to see his eyes squeezed shut as he gasped for breath. She licked the length of his shaft and swirled her tongue around his tip, licking the pearly bead that collected there. She looked up at him with a gleam in her eye and said, "Yum," before she drew him into her hot, wet mouth. Her hand once again stroked him as she sucked him deeper, her other hand gently squeezing his balls.

"Oh God," he whispered, trying desperately to hold back.

She lifted her head, cocked her eyebrow and said, "I plan to do this until you give me what I want, so don't fight me."

"But," he started to protest.

Lorelai just shook her head, letting her hair brush over him. "Give in," she breathed as she took him again. So he did. Luke opened his eyes and saw that she was staring at him as she worked him in her mouth. She saw him gasping for breath, she saw him watching her intently as she drew on him. She slid her index finger down over his balls and pressed it to his anus, placing gentle pressure to the sensitive spot as she stared at him boldly. He jerked up off of the mattress and immediately began to spurt into her waiting mouth. She locked her lips around him and swallowed greedily. When he began to quiet, she released him and smiled up at him triumphantly.

"Happy?" he growled.

"Extremely," she answered as she slowly crawled up over him. She pressed her lips to the throbbing pulse in his neck and said, "But, I'm not done yet."

Luke laughed a little and said, "I may be."

Lorelai giggled and said, "I have faith in you."

"Will you untie me now?" he asked with exaggerated patience.

"Oh, sure," she cooed as she moved up toward the head board, straddling his face. She let her knees slip a little, giving him a tempting view of her pink, glistening folds as she pretended to fiddle with the knots she had tied. Unable to resist, Luke's tongue slipped out to tease her clit, and she groaned in response. She grasped the headboard and said, "Maybe I should leave you as you are," as she sunk down on him.

"Untie me," he commanded against her clit, pressing his tongue into her.

"But, I like you like this," she panted.

Luke chuckled against her. "Untie me or I stop," he murmured before his busy tongue pressed into her again.

"Untying," she whispered as she tried unsuccessfully to pick at the knots he had pulled tight against the headboard.

"Lorelai," he said insistently, kissing her inner thigh.

"I'm trying, I'm trying," she said under her breath. "You pulled too hard, and now they're knotted tight," she explained.

"Lorelai," he said. Getting upset, he tugged on the scarves.

"Don't pull!" she said frantically. "It just makes it harder to untie!"

"Untie me now!" he said loudly.

"Shh! Rory," she reminded him.

"Damn it, Lorelai," he hissed.

"Luke! I'm doing the best I can," she hissed back as she lifted her leg back to the side of his head and bent to the knot, tugging desperately at it.

Luke looked down at his prone naked body, and then up at his arms stretched above him, tied to the headboard with what appeared to be strips of black silk. He looked over at her kneeling half naked in that stupid vest thing that pushed her boobs up and started to laugh. The sound bubbled up from deep in his chest, erupted from his mouth and bounced off of the bedroom walls.

Stunned, Lorelai stopped working on the knot and looked down at him, letting the sound wash over her. Her lips quirked and she asked, "What's so funny?" Luke kept laughing. Unable to speak, he simply shook his head. "Luke?" she asked with a laugh.

"Look at us!" he gasped, his chest heaving with laughter.

Lorelai looked down at him and then at herself, and finally got the joke. She began to laugh too. "Oh my God," she whispered. "Hang on," she said as she went back to work on the knot. She finally freed the scarf tied to the headboard, and Luke quickly lowered his arms, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. Lorelai bent to kiss his shoulder gently before going to work on the scarf wrapped around his wrists, thankful for his continued laughter.

When she finally freed him, he reached up and pulled her down on top of him. Recovering from his mirth, he pushed her hair back from her face and said, "Face it Sweetheart, we're not cut out for this stuff."

Lorelai blinked at him and asked, "Was that a sarcastic 'sweetheart' or a real one?"

"Both," he answered with a grin. "Take that stupid thing off," he said, gesturing to the bustier.

"Oh sure, now it's stupid," she said as she reached behind her to unhook it. "Earlier, you were dying to get a look at it," she teased. She finally unhooked it and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor.

"I like you better like this," he said, running his hands over her smooth skin. He pulled her head down and kissed her sweetly. "We're never doing that again," he said sternly, pressing his forehead to hers.

"You liked it," she protested.

"I did," he admitted. "But, once was enough," he insisted. "I hate not being able to touch you," he whispered.

"You hate being out of control," she whispered back.

"I'm always out of control when I'm with you," he said with a careless shrug.

"Yeah, right," she snorted.

Luke laughed and said, "You really have no idea."

"Sure," she said sarcastically as she kissed his neck.

"It's true," he insisted. Running his hands down her back and cupping her ass, he pulled her close against his growing erection. "I have to touch you because if you spend too much time touching me, I'm afraid I'll explode," he whispered. "There are only so many baseball stats a guy can remember," he joked.

"Uh huh," she said doubtfully as she nibbled at his ear.

"Haven't you ever noticed that I have to get you right to the edge?" he asked. "I can't take it," he breathed into her hair. "I have to have you close, because the minute I'm inside of you, I'm fighting the urge," he told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he said as he pushed her hips down so she would rub against him. "It's too good," he groaned. "It's always such a relief to be there inside of you finally, but it's too good," he whispered.

"Well, how about now?" she asked as she lifted up to lower herself on him. She sank down, impaling herself on him. "You can't be too worked up, I already took care of that," she said in a breathy voice.

"Bet me," he ground out as he pressed up into her. He groaned as she began to move on top of him. "I wish I could tell you," he said breathlessly. "I wish I could explain."

"What?" she asked softly.

"How much I need you," he panted as she rode him. He sat up and held her close to him as he said, "How much I want you."

Lorelai ran her hand over his hair and said, "You don't need to explain, I feel the same way."

"Good," he said as he bent her gently back to take her nipple in his mouth. He sucked on her greedily as she moved steadily faster and faster. He released her nipple and panted heavily against her throat, trying to catch his breath.

Grasping her ass he slipped his fingers into the crevice and pulled her cheeks apart, toying with her. Lorelai's breath caught as he pulled her down on him roughly. "Oh yes," she said throatily. She shifted to wrap her legs around his back, sitting down onto him fully. Luke took her hips in his hands and began lifting her up and pulling her down on him as hard as he could. Lorelai moaned and let her head fall back. He attacked her exposed throat, biting and sucking hard as he drove her down onto his hard cock. She clung to the muscles in his arms as he forced himself still deeper and she began to shatter.

"Luke!" she cried, his name catching in her throat.

"Yes," he whispered as he surged up into her.

"Luke!" she cried desperate for release.

He slipped his thumb down and pressed it to her clit and she let out a small yelp as she bent to bite into his shoulder as she came. Quickly, he rolled her over, looked into her dazed eyes and said, "See?" before he pumped into her a few times and tumbled after her.

After their breathing slowed, Lorelai asked, "Never again, huh?"

"Nope," he answered. He smiled at her and kissed her gently. "You and me and bondage, its bad comedy waiting to happen."

"Not true," she said with a laugh and playful swat.

"True," he insisted. "It's Lucy and Ricky gettin' kinky," he said with a chuckle. "We'll try something else," he assured her.

"Handcuffs?" she asked playfully.

"Oh, hell no," he said with a laugh.


	18. All's Right on the Wedding Night

**A/N: Insert into Rules of Engagement Chapter 29 – A Very Receptive Audience. **

**I guess this is more fluff than smut, but I really had a hard time with dirtying up their wedding night. I hope that you enjoy it anyway!**

**All's Right on the Wedding Night**

Lorelai and Luke dashed up the stairs as quickly as her gown would allow. When they reached the upstairs hallway Lorelai stopped and said, "Wait! Rory!"

Luke smiled and said, "She and Jess were hanging out by Lane. I caught them and told them we were bailing out. She said to tell you that she'd see you at brunch."

"Oh good," Lorelai said with a sigh. As Luke started to head toward the room he had used to change, Lorelai grabbed his arm and said, "Hey, wait. You have a choice to make."

"I choose you," he answered quickly.

"I choose you too," she said with a laugh. "I meant, we can either take the honeymoon suite down there," she said as she pointed to the right. She fished two keys out of her tiny handbag, "Or, we can take room sixteen."

Luke paused and asked, "Room sixteen?"

"Room sixteen," Lorelai said with an encouraging nod.

The light dawned. "Oh! Good old Room sixteen," he said with a fond grin.

"Well?" she asked.

He smiled down at her and said, "Well, room sixteen was good to us before."

"Yes it was," she said with a cheeky grin.

"Seems a shame to abandon good old sixteen for a bigger, fancier room," he said as he bent to nip at her neck.

"Not our style," she agreed. "So, sixteen it is?" she asked.

"I think so," he mumbled against her skin.

"Good, because I already had them put our bags in there," she answered with a grin.

Luke snatched the key from her hand and pulled her along, eating up the hallway with long, impatient strides. He unlocked the door and threw it open wide. When Lorelai went to step in, he held her back and swept his arm under her legs and lifted her into his arms. "I have to carry my bride over the threshold," he said solemnly.

She clung to him as he entered the room, and placed her gently on her feet. "Nicely done," she complimented him.

"Thank you, it's a talent," he said with a modest shrug. "Would you like a fire?" he asked.

"Yes, please," she said with a huge smile as she stepped out of her heels.

Luke bent to light the fire laid in the grate. He looked up at her and said, "We've been here before."

Lorelai pointed to a log and joked, "I remember that tree." She moved to her suitcase and started to drag it toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She looked down at her gown and said, "I need to change."

He shook his head as he looked up at her. "No, don't," he said softly.

"But I have something special for you," she protested.

Luke stood up and said, "Save it for the honeymoon." He laced his fingers through hers and said, "All night long, I've been thinking about you in that dress, and how badly I wanted to take it off of you." He chuckled and said, "Now that it's time, I'm not ready to let it go."

She cupped his cheek in her hand and whispered, "So sweet."

Luke pulled her closer, his hands still twined with hers and kissed her deeply. "Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes. Did I tell you how handsome you are?" she asked.

"Yes," he said as he kissed her again.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Well, I'm glad we got that out of the way." She freed her hands and let her fingers slip into the open collar of his shirt. "We could start a mutual admiration society," she teased.

"I guess it's good that we don't find each other repugnant, it would make for a long honeymoon," he said dryly as she began to unbutton his shirt. He looked down, watching her nimble fingers slip the studs out of the holes. "Careful," he cautioned. "Your dad gave me those," he told her.

Lorelai's eyes flicked to his as she asked, "He did?" Luke nodded and smiled softly. "Wow, tuxedo studs and apple tart recipes, you were quite the hit tonight," she said with a grin. "You're the favorite," she teased.

He shrugged and said, "I'm nicer than you are," causing Lorelai to snort with laughter as she pulled the shirt from his pants and finished the job. She ran her hands up his stomach and over his t-shirt covered chest. "Can you feel my heart?" he asked. She placed her hand over it and smiled as she felt it beating rapidly. "I'm nervous," he admitted with a rueful smile.

Lorelai returned it and said, "Me too. Feels like the first time," she whispered. She cocked her head and said, "In a way it is, I've never made love with my husband before."

Luke kissed her gently and said, "I'm looking forward to making love with my wife." He bent and blazed a trail of kisses down her neck and across her nearly bare shoulder.

His hands slid down her arm and she grasped his left hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed his ring and said, "We're married."

"Finally," he said as he bent to kiss her passionately.

"At last," she sighed as she rubbed her cheek against his.

"At last," he whispered, pulling her close and holding her tightly. He stepped back to take one last look at his bride in all of her splendor. Luke ran a gentle hand down her curls and said, "I'm very happy," in a soft voice.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Downright giddy."

"That's me," he said with a smirk. He reached up carefully and pulled the pins holding her tiara out of her hair, and gently placed it on the bedside table. He took a moment to run his long fingers through the curls, luxuriating in the feel of her silken tresses in his hands. "So perfect," he murmured.

"Hardly," she said with a small laugh.

"Perfect for me," he answered with a smile.

"And that's all that counts," she agreed, smoothing her hand over his undershirt.

"Exactly," he said with a grin. "Kiss me, wife," he whispered.

Lorelai complied happily, brushing her lips across his teasingly before deepening the kiss. Her tongue brushed his lips, asking for entrance, which he granted with pleasure. Lorelai lost herself in the kiss, and his fingers brushing over her jaw as he held her as if she were a delicate piece of glass. She moaned softly into his mouth and allowed her tongue to tangle with his more aggressively, letting her desire for him carry her along. When they broke apart, Luke lips tilted into a smile as he reached around her to unclasp the pearls she wore at her throat. Still grasping the loose strand in his hand, he placed it against her neck and tilted her head back to taste the place where they had rested. As his lips worked their magic, Lorelai looked to the ceiling and whispered, "Oh, I love you, I love you."

Luke pulled back to look down at her. "I love you, Lorelai," he whispered back. He smiled that slow sexy grin and teased, "It's a good thing, because were stuck with each other now."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No teasing. Tonight I want you to love me and let me love you," she said softly, gazing at him solemnly.

Luke nodded his understanding and kissed her tenderly. "You are so beautiful, my heart is pounding," he said as he pressed her hand to his chest. "I look at you here in the firelight, and I," he stopped, his breath caught in his throat. She kissed him softly, and he went on. "It's too much," he whispered.

Lorelai caressed his cheek tenderly and nodded saying, "And not enough all at the same time."

"Never enough," he agreed, pressing his lips to her neck and kissing her fervently.

Stepping back from him, Lorelai took his hand and raised it in front of her. Slowly she opened his cufflink and gently removed it from the shirt. Luke raised his other hand, the pearls still dangling from his fingers, and allowed her to remove that one too. She took the cufflinks and the pearls from his hand and placed them next to the tiara on the nightstand. As she carefully removed each of the studs from his shirt as he stood passively, allowing her to take care of him. When she had gathered them all, she deposited them with the rest of the jewelry and turned back to him with a smile. She slowly ran her hands up his chest over his t-shit and pushed the tuxedo shirt from his shoulders, and let it slide to the floor behind him. She reached around his waist and unhooked the cummerbund, discarding it with the same casual disregard. She looked up at him in his tuxedo pants and t-shirt and whispered, "More like my Luke."

He smiled his understanding. "I'm glad you wore your hair down," he told her. "I would have hated it if you had one of those hair dos you can't touch," he said with a smile as he tucked a curl behind her ear.

"I know, that's why I did," she assured him.

He skimmed his hands up over her satin gown and said, "I hate to take it off."

"I know, but it has to come off sometime," she said encouragingly. She tilted her head and asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to put on my pretty nightgown for you?"

"I'm sure," he said with a smile. "Once this gown comes off, I don't want anything else going back on."

"Lazy boy," she said with a grin.

Luke smiled and reminded her, "No teasing."

"Oops, sorry, force of habit," she said with a smile and a shrug.

Luke nodded and said, "Its hard not to."

Lorelai looked up at him and asked, "Do you think I'm silly for not wanting tonight to be like any other night?"

Luke shook his head and said, "Tonight isn't like other nights."

Lorelai ran her hands down his arms to lace her fingers with his and caught his watch on the way. "Forgot something," she said as she bent her head to unfasten the watch. She turned to place it on the nightstand and stopped, seeing all of their stuff tangled together on the table. She placed the watch carefully among the others and said, "We're all tangled up together."

Luke cocked his head and asked, "What do you mean?"

Lorelai turned back to him with a grin and said, "Our stuff," as she gestured toward the nightstand. She placed her hand on his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. "Our lives," she whispered, "everything."

Luke looked at the pile on the table and back at her and said, "We have been for a long time."

"I know, that's what's so wild about it," she said shaking her head. "It shouldn't be that different, you know? Even before we were together, we were all mixed up in each other's lives. But it is different, isn't it?" she asked.

"It is," he agreed.

"Why?" she asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "I don't know. Maybe it's because we can't just walk away now. We can't get mad and yell at each other and not speak or whatever. This is it, we have to work it out now," he tried to explain.

"Maybe," Lorelai said thoughtfully. She smiled and said, "You were right, we are stuck with each other."

"Forever," he said seriously.

"Forever," she answered and kissed him passionately. Luke buried his hands in her hair as Lorelai's hands skimmed over his back, tugging his undershirt up as she went. They broke apart to pull it over his head, and she ran her hands over his chest. "Luke, it's time," she whispered.

"Okay," he agreed reluctantly as he began to unzip her wedding gown. Gently he nudged the straps from her shoulders and the gown fell heavily into a heap of tulle and satin reaching to her knees. He held out his hand and helped her step from it, and then bent and picked it up gingerly and draped it across the chair nearby, looking at it sadly.

"I can still wear it for you," she offered with a smile.

Luke smiled over his shoulder and asked, "Saturday nights, when we order pizza?"

"Sure," she told him, gently rubbing his shoulder.

He turned to look at her fully, standing in her long line strapless bra and lacy white bikini panties, and grinned. "I may make you," he said as he reached around her back to unhook her bra. He looked down as he tossed the bra on top of his shirt. "Or, maybe you could just wear this," he said as he slid his hands from her waist up to cup her breasts.

"Rory might object," she said with a grin.

"Pesky kids," Luke grumbled as he massaged her gently. He pressed his hand to the center of her back and drew her to him, feeling her nipples graze his chest as he kissed her sweetly. "We're teasing again," he told her in a gravelly voice.

"Yes, we are," she said breathlessly.

"Can't seem to stop," he murmured as he kissed her ear.

Lorelai reached to unfasten his tuxedo pants and pulled the zipper down slowly. "No, we can't," she said with a giggle. Luke toed off his shoes and let the pants fall to his ankles, pulling his socks off as he stepped out of them. Lorelai looked down and saw that he was sporting a brand new pair of black, white and red plaid boxers and burst out laughing. "That's my Luke," she said between gasps.

He looked down and smiled. "I kept with the color scheme," he pointed out.

"Very good," she said as she kissed him firmly.

"I couldn't just wear the same old things," he said as his fingers found her nipple and pinched it gently. When it hardened, he ran his palm over it, feeling the beaded tip rough against his hand. Unable to resist, he bent his head and kissed it tenderly before running his tongue around it and blowing gently. Lorelai moaned and arched her back to grant him better access as he held her steady in his arms, his mouth sending waves of pleasure through her. He lifted his head and said, "Come to bed."

"Yes, please," she answered with a sigh as he led her to the bed and pressed her back onto the mattress.

Luke covered her with his body, pressing against the length of her, lacing their fingers together and pressing them up over her head. He buried his face in her neck and whispered, "Hello my beautiful bride."

"Hello my handsome groom," she crooned back.

Luke kissed her neck, letting his tongue trail patterns in her skin as he sucked gently at the tender flesh. He felt her pulse quicken beneath his lips, and pressed himself to her, letting her feel his arousal against the lace of her panties. Releasing her hands, he moved down to place thousands of tiny kisses across her shoulders and chest as he made his way back to her breasts. Lorelai ran her hands over the hard muscles of his back, reveling in his kisses and the feel of his hard body pressed against her.

Luke licked at her nipple, teasing it into a hard peak before drawing it into his warm mouth, and sucking deeply on her. Lorelai moaned through parted lips and pressed her hips up, eager for contact. "I love how you respond to me," he whispered as he moved to her other breast.

"I love how you make me feel," she panted.

He drew her other nipple into his mouth and bit gently on the hardened nub. Lorelai clutched his head and held him there, pressing up into him urgently. He released her and nuzzled her breast, placing wet kisses over the soft mound of it before drawing her nipple back in and sucking deeply. His hand slid down to toy with the lace at the top of her panties, and Lorelai lifted her hips to welcome his caress. Licking and nipping softly at her breasts, he slipped one finger under the edge of her panties and sighed as he teased the tender skin, brushing against her curls. Lorelai's eyes closed and she groaned lifting against his hand, trying to move so he would brush against her clit. Luke slid his hand into her panties, and ran his fingertips through her downy curls. "Please touch me," she panted softly.

"My pleasure," he said with a smile as he lifted his head to watch her eyes. When he brushed his finger over the sensitive bud peeking from her curls, Lorelai moaned with anticipation. He watched as he slipped his finger into her folds and found her wet and wanting. "Oh Lorelai," he sighed, excited by her arousal. He pulled his hand from her, eliciting a grunt of frustration, and slipped his fingers into the sides of her panties to draw them off.

Once she was bare before him, he pressed his face to her stomach and murmured, "So perfect," as he slid down to nuzzle her curls, inhaling deeply. He pressed his hands to her thighs and spread them apart so he could see her better. "Oh God, you're beautiful," he said as he licked her clit and drew it into his mouth. Lorelai rose up off of the pillow at the contact, and plunged her fingers into his hair. Luke slid one finger down the length of her and pressed gently at her entrance. He swirled his tongue around her clit as she opened for him, and he pressed his finger into her wet heat.

"Luke, come here," she whispered.

He shook his head and murmured, "Not yet."

"Yes, now," she panted as she inched up away from him.

He looked up at her and said, "But, I want to…"

"I know you do," she said softly. "There'll be time later," she promised.

He lifted himself and climbed up over her, looking down into her blue, blue eyes questioningly. She reached down and tugged at his boxers, indicating that he should take them off. "I want you inside of me," she whispered. "I need you inside of me," she said as she looked into his eyes.

Luke pushed his boxers down and kicked them off of the end of the bed. Stretching out over her, he let the tip of his cock nestle in her folds as he took her hand and brought her rings to his lips. She laced her fingers through his and reached for his other hand. Luke hesitated and said, "I'll crush you."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I need you as close to me as you can possibly be."

Luke shifted his weight to his elbow and pressed their joined hands near her head. She lifted her hips as he pressed against her opening and slid gently into her. Taking her other hand, he laced their fingers and rested his elbow to carry his weight as he pressed it near her head too. He looked down at her and whispered, "Mine."

Lorelai blinked slowly as she adjusted to him. She smiled softly as she looked into his indigo eyes and said, "Mine."

As he began to move slowly inside of her, Lorelai focused on the weight of him above her, the fullness of his cock inside of her and the love she saw burning in his eyes. Her heart was bursting with him, her body aching for him, her soul complete as he smiled softly at her and said, "I love you, Lorelai."

Tears sprang to her eyes at is simple declaration. She blinked and smiled at him to let him know that she was okay. "I love you, Luke," she whispered back, knowing that the words would never convey it all.

He moved their joined hands to wipe a tear that had escaped and said, "I know," assuring her that he felt the words to be as inadequate as she did at that moment. "I know," he repeated as he pressed into her deeply.

Lorelai loosened her fingers in his and said, "I need to touch you."

Luke released her hands, and smoothed his finger tips over her cheeks, drying her tears as she clung to his back, holding him tightly. She raised her head up to kiss him passionately, and then pressed her forehead to his as their breaths mingled. She pressed down into him urgently, and Luke increased his pace, filling her with long, deep strokes, torn between prolonging the connection and the desire for completion. She pressed her mouth to his shoulder and bit gently as her hand slipped down to his ass and pulled him closer. Luke thrust into her faster knowing that she would be getting close. He felt her tighten and the heat increasing as she began to feel the waves of pleasure building within her. She clung to him tighter, afraid to lose even a bit of contact, needing him as close to her as possible.

Lorelai held his ass tightly, forcing him to shorten and quicken his strokes. She heard his breath catch as she squeezed around him and sighed happily as she said, "Oh Luke, Luke, I'm, oh!" as she began to spasm around him.

Heaving a huge gust of air, Luke pressed into her, releasing his hold on himself and pumped into her hard and deep. She could feel him surging into her hot and wet as he came chanting, "Lorelai, Lorelai," and finally, "my Lorelai," as he emptied into her.

They slowed, but stayed wrapped in one another as they tried to catch their breath. Lorelai smooth her hand over his shoulder and murmured, "Your Lorelai," in his ear. When he nodded unable to speak, she whispered, "My Luke."

Luke nodded again and exhaled, "Yes, yours," as he sagged against her, spent. After a moment, he rolled to his side, pulling her with him, her leg flung over his, holding him close to her. They lay still, sharing a pillow, their eyes locked and conveying all that they needed to tell each other. Finally, Luke reached to brush her hair from her face gently and Lorelai smiled at the casual gesture that said so much. "Hi," he whispered to her, needing to hear her voice.

"Hello," she answered with a grin of her own.

He smiled smugly and said, "Nice wedding."

"It was," she agreed with a contented smile of her own.

"I'm glad we didn't go to the courthouse," he told her earnestly.

"Me too," she answered. "You had fun?"

Luke smiled and said, "Yeah, it was fun."

Lorelai giggled and said, "I hope they got some good pictures of the bouquet toss."

Luke snorted and said, "Oh my God, who knew that Lulu girl could throw such an elbow!"

"Patty went down like a sack of potatoes," Lorelai remembered with a laugh.

"Hey, what was Babette doing out there anyway? Isn't it supposed to be the single girls?" he asked.

"Blocking for Patty," Lorelai explained.

"Ah, I see," he said with a grin. "You missed the best part, though," he told her.

"What?" she asked.

"When you were trying to help Patty up, Lulu waved the bouquet at Kirk and Jackson told him he was next. He passed out cold," he said shaking his head.

"Poor Lulu!" Lorelai laughed.

"It was okay, we told her he had low blood sugar, and she spent the rest of the evening bringing him cake," he said with a laugh.

"Now I know why you shot the garter at his face! Mean!" she said pushing at his chest.

Luke just laughed and squeezed her tightly. "You were quite the dancer man, I saw," she teased.

Luke shrugged and said, "The ladies can't resist me."

"They can't," she insisted. "Every time I looked over, you were dancing with another girl."

"I danced with you, a lot," he said indignantly.

"Mom, Rory, Gypsy, Liz, Mia, Lane," she started naming.

"Don't forget Patty," he said with a grimace.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Yeah, where were your track skills then, my friend?"

Luke smiled and said, "Used 'em all up this morning."

"This morning?' she asked.

"After I dropped your coffee and donuts off, I went for a run," he said casually.

"You did?" she asked. "At dawn?"

Luke yawned and said, "It seemed like a good idea at the time." When she looked at him questioningly, he said, "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

They lay quietly for a minute before Lorelai reached across to take his left hand in hers. She pulled it up so their hands were above their faces and said, "I love our rings."

"I do too," he answered.

"Are you going to wear yours?" she asked. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I know you aren't the jewelry type of guy," she said trying to play it off.

"I'm the wedding band type of guy," he said before kissing her softly. "Yes, I plan to wear my ring," he told her firmly.

"Good," she said with a smile. "I think its best that you're branded," she teased.

"You want me to wear a 'Property of Lorelai' t-shirt?" he asked with a grin.

She shrugged and said, "Wouldn't hurt." They lapsed back into their thoughts as they studied their rings. "Luke?" she asked softly.

"Lorelai," he answered with a lazy grin.

"Um, have you thought about, I mean," she stammered to a stop.

"Thought about what?' he asked gently.

"Um, kids?" she asked softly.

"I thought we agreed that kids would be good," he answered.

"Yeah, we did," she said with a smile. "I mean, have you thought about how soon you want to start trying?" she asked.

Luke smiled and said, "I can start in about fifteen minutes if you want to."

Lorelai swatted him and said, "I'm serious."

"I am too," he told her. "You say the word, and I'm your man," he said kissing her firmly.

"You are my man," she said with a sigh. She toyed with his fingers and said, "I think I want to wait a little bit."

"Okay," he said agreeably.

"I want us to have a little time together first, you know? Rory will be leaving for school next fall, and I think it would be good if we had some time alone," she said cautiously.

"I think that sounds perfect," he assured her.

"Really?" she asked, searching his eyes.

"Really," he answered with certainty. "Lorelai, I want to have a baby with you, but more than that, I want what you want," he told her seriously. "There are lots of good reasons to wait, if that's what you want. But when you say go, I promise you, I will do my damnedest to knock you up as soon as possible," he teased with mock severity.

"Looking forward to it," she said with a smile.

"Me too," he said as he gathered her closer to him.

"Hey Luke?" she asked.

"Hey Lorelai," he mumbled with his eyes closed.

Lorelai smiled and touched his cheek. "Nothing," she whispered.

He opened his eyes, smiled and said, "What?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "Well, I was just gonna say it has to have been about fifteen minutes if you wanted to get some practice in."

Luke smiled back at her and said, "You will be the death of me yet," as he slid his hand down to her ass and squeezed playfully.

"Probably," she said as she pushed him onto his back.


	19. Paradise Found

**A/N: Insert into Middle Management Chapter 2 – Almost Paradise**

**Paradise Found**

Lorelai and Luke stood alone in the airy living room of their honeymoon villa and stared at each other for a moment. "We're all alone," Lorelai said in a low voice.

"We are," Luke said with a grin as he advanced on her.

"What do you want to do first?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Start the honeymoon," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

Lorelai smiled at him blindingly and said, "I was hoping you would say that. Lose the clothes. Operation Nekkid on the Beach is underway!"

"Damn right it is," Luke growled as he peeled her t-shirt from her. Clothes started flying in every direction, and finally, Luke tackled a laughing Lorelai and pushed her to the white linen couch. "That was the most clothing I expect to see you in for the rest of our stay," he said sternly.

"Yes sir," she answered in a sassy voice. They kissed hot and wet for a few minutes, battling for supremacy. Luke pulled away abruptly and bent to feast on her breasts. When he drew her nipple into his mouth she moaned and said, "Luke," as her breath caught in her throat.

"Yes," he murmured.

"I need you," she whispered.

"Not nearly as much as I need you," he said as he slid down her body and pushed her legs apart so he could taste her. He dipped his tongue into her damp folds and said, "I plan to make love to you every day, in every way."

"As long as we're on the same page," she panted as he dragged his tongue the length of her.

"I think we are," he said as he pressed a finger into her and sucked gently on her clit and teased it with his tongue.

"About that every way part," she whispered as he stroked her.

"Yes?" he said looking up, but still stroking her with his finger.

"I think now would be a good time for hard and fast," she said looking at him boldly.

Luke smiled and said, "I think you might be right," as he lifted himself on top of her and brushed against her entrance. He pressed into her slowly, allowing her to adjust to him as he sank into her heat. When he was fully sheathed in her, he moaned, "Oh God you're so hot," as she squeezed him tightly.

"No holding back," she whispered. "Hard and hot and fast," she panted as he began to thrust into her.

"Yes," he hissed through gritted teeth as he lifted himself up and began to push into her harder.

Lorelai wrapped her legs around him, locking her ankles behind his back and lifting her hips to meet him. "That's right, fuck me," she whispered. "Just like I've been wanting you to all day."

Luke groaned and said, "If you keep talking like that, this is gonna be over before we begin."

Lorelai opened her eyes wide and said, "I can't help it. I've been thinking about your hard cock inside of me all day," she said with mock innocence.

"Lorelai," he moaned.

"You've been thinking about it too," she whispered, getting hotter as she saw him struggling for control. "You've been think about me. You were thinking about it on the plane, I could tell because you get this look in your eyes. All hot and dark," she panted.

"Yes," he whispered.

"And on the boat," she panted. "You kept brushing up against me," she whispered.

"I wanted to make love to you right there, the sun warm on us, the breeze blowing across our bodies," he whispered.

"Well, you've got me now," she said.

"You're mine now," he ground out.

"And you're mine," she whispered as he thrust into her harder. "Oh God," she murmured.

"Yes," he panted.

"Oh Luke yes," she said as she clutched at his shoulders. "Fuck me, fuck me," she moaned as she began to come. He drove into her, his balls slapping against her as he thrust, grunting and straining for release. She grabbed his ass and held him deep inside of her as she ground against him calling, "Luke, Luke, oh Luke!" as she shattered around him.

"Oh! Oh!" he grunted as he shot into her, hot and hard. "Oh yes!" he shouted as he found his release. He slowed his pace but still thrust into her as the spasms shot through them both. Luke held himself up on quivering arms as she gently wiped his brow with her fingertips.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" she asked softly.

"I'm probably pretty gross. I should take a shower," he said as he began to pull away.

She clung to him and whispered, "You're perfect."

He smiled and kissed her sweetly. "I'm a little grungy. All that traveling. I feel like I smell like airplane," he said with a grimace.

"I can take it," she whispered.

"I love you Mrs. Danes," he whispered back.

"Ditto, Mr. Danes," she said with a smile.

She winced a little and Luke pulled back quickly asking, "What? Am I hurting you?"

"My leg was in a funny spot, that's all," she told him as he fell back to the opposite end of the couch. After they recovered for a moment, Lorelai said, "I should try to call Rory."

Luke nodded and said, "You call, I'm gonna hop in the shower. Then we can check out the pool and stuff," he said as he stood and offered her his hand. Lorelai got up and reached for his t-shirt. "Why are you putting that on?" he asked.

Lorelai slipped it over her head and said, "Call my crazy, but I don't want to call my daughter naked."

"Crazy," he said as he kissed her lightly and walked toward the bedroom in all of his glory.

Lorelai watched him go, admiring the view. When he disappeared, she reached for the portable phone and dialed her parents' house. When Emily answered Lorelai said, "Hi Mom! We're here!"

"Lorelai!" Emily said with a pleased smile. "How is everything?" she asked.

"Wonderful. The flight was great, thank you for the upgrade," she said politely.

"Upgrade? Oh, your father must have checked into that," she said wonderingly. "I should have thought of that," she murmured.

"Everything was great," Lorelai said again, trying not to get mad about Richard checking into Luke's private life. "The villa is wonderful, just gorgeous!" Lorelai said brightly.

"I'm so glad, the pictures looked stunning," Emily said.

"They didn't do it justice," Lorelai told her. "Anyway, we're just getting settled in. Is Rory around? I wanted to chat with her for a minute," she explained.

"She's in your father's study, I'll get her," Emily said. She knocked on Richard's door and called, "Rory, your mother is on the phone."

When Rory picked up the extension Emily said, "We'll talk to you soon, Lorelai. Tell Luke hello," she said before hanging up.

"I will," Lorelai promised. When she heard Emily disconnect she squealed, "You wouldn't believe how great this is!"

"I can believe it," Rory said with a laugh.

"It's beautiful! The house, the grounds, the pool is fantastic! Its one of those infinity pools that looks like its pouring over the hillside. It's so gorgeous!" she said as she opened the fridge to peruse her choices. She frowned when she saw that it was laden with fresh fruit and vegetables. Disgruntled, she plucked a small bunch of green grapes from the stalk and popped one in her mouth. "The only problem is," Lorelai said while she chewed, "that this place is lousy with fruit and stuff. Luke's gonna have a heyday!"

"Aw, poor Mom, trapped in paradise with no junk food," Rory said sarcastically. "Where's Luke?" she asked.

"Taking a shower," Lorelai answered. "He said he felt all grungy after traveling," she said with a knowing smile. She walked into the bedroom and saw that he had left the door to the bathroom ajar. She peeked in and saw him standing in the glassed in shower letting all three jets beat down on him. She tore her eyes away and asked, "Everything okay with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Its fine, Mom," Rory answered patiently. "Are you going exploring today?" she asked.

Lorelai heard the water turn off and smiled to herself. "I think we'll just lounge by the pool today," she said with a pleased smile.

"Sounds great," Rory answered. "Well, everything is good here. Don't worry," she told her softly.

"Occupational hazard," Lorelai answered.

Rory laughed and said, "That's why most people have kids after they get married. "That way they don't have to worry about them while they're on their honeymoon," she teased.

Luke walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, his hair slicked back by his fingers. Lorelai watched with interest while he opened his suitcase and rummaged through it. "Huh? Oh, yeah, that makes sense," Lorelai answered distractedly.

"Go be a honeymooner," Rory said with a laugh. "I'll call you," she promised.

"I love you kid," Lorelai said with a smile. When she saw Luke waving at her she added, "Luke does too," she whispered as she turned toward the window.

"I love you guys," Rory answered. "Now stop calling me and pay attention to your husband," she said with mock severity.

"We'll talk to you soon," Lorelai said as she hung up. She popped the last grape into her mouth and almost choked when she turned around and saw Luke let the towel fall to the floor.

He pulled on a pair of long black swim trunks and then walked over to where she stood. "Rory good?" he asked. When she nodded he asked, "Are you hungry?" as he plucked the stem from the grapes from her hand. Lorelai raised her brows suggestively and he laughed as he amended his question. "For food?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "You'll love it here, the kitchen looks like a farmers market." She pulled a face and kissed him lightly.

"You mean they didn't stock it with week old pizza and leftover Chinese?" he teased.

Lorelai shook her head in disgust and said, "Lots of fruit and rabbit food."

"I'm sure I can rustle up something you'll like," he said with a devastating smile.

Lorelai looked up at him and said, "You look hot."

Luke laughed and said, "Uh, thanks."

Lorelai shook her head to clear it and said, "Let me hop in the shower and get my suit on."

"I'll make us some sandwiches while I call the diner," he said taking the phone from her hand. Lorelai nodded and sashayed toward the bathroom, stripping off his shirt and dropping it behind her seductively as she went. Luke laughed and said, "We're gonna have to pace ourselves."

"Why?" she asked over her shoulder as she reached to adjust the water temperature.

"Good question," Luke said as he quickly left the room. He went to the kitchen and pulled out sandwich fixings and set to work as he dialed the diner.

After exhausting two full minutes of conversation with Jess, he hung up and finished making their lunch and put their food on plates. He unearthed a bag of chips and a package of chocolate chip cookies in the pantry and set them out for Lorelai before cutting up some carrots and celery for himself. Lorelai strolled into the kitchen in a tiny black string bikini that was barely more than four triangles held together with embroidery floss. Luke looked at her, his mouth agape.

"You like?" she asked.

Luke swallowed and growled, "That's for pool use only," as her gestured toward her with his knife. "You'd better have something bigger for the beach," he warned.

Lorelai looked down with a frown and asked, "That bad? You feel the need to point weapons at me?"

Luke set the knife down quickly and said, "That good." He took her into his arms and said, "I can't let you out in public like that, or I'll spend all of my time beating guys to a pulp."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Oh, you sweet talker you!"

"I'm serious," he said adamantly.

"This one's for you, as Barry Manilow would say," she quipped. "The other ones are more for public consumption," she said with a grin.

"In that case, I love it, let's take it off," he growled.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Lunch."

Luke gestured to the plates and said, "Your lunch, madam." He held up the bag of chips and asked, "Would you like a side of cholesterol with that?"

"Yes please!" she said as she picked up her plate and held it out excitedly. "Can we eat out there?" she asked, gesturing to the terrace.

Luke nodded and said, "That's what I planned," as he took his plate and followed her to the door. They placed their plates on the table and Luke said, "I'll get our drinks." He returned a moment later with a cup of coffee and a bottle of water.

Lorelai grinned up at him and said, "You are my angel."

"I'm your dealer," he muttered.

As they started to eat, Lorelai said, "Oh my God, that shower!"

"Great wasn't it?" he asked.

"Fabulous!" she enthused as she bit into her sandwich.

"I'm building us one just like that," he told her.

Lorelai grinned and said, "That's why I love you." She stretched her legs under the table and lifted her feet into his lap, rubbing his thigh with her foot.

"Because I build you things?" he teased.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Your tools," with an exaggerated leer.

Luke laughed and said, "I decided while I was in there that it was the last time I'm showering alone while we're here."

"It was a waste," she agreed. She gestured toward the pool and said, "Can you build one of those?"

Luke looked at it and said, "I'd probably have to buy a book for that."

"I'll get you a library card," she said with a grin. They finished their lunch companionably. Once in a while one would point out something in the landscape, or about the house, but mainly they were content just to relax and be together. Finally, Lorelai stood and stretched. "I'll grab some towels. I see a couple of chases with our names on them," she said as she gestured toward the pool and collected their plates to take into the house.

While she was inside, Luke arranged their lounge chairs to face the sun and pulled a small table up to each side of them. He dipped his toe in the pool and found the water cool but pleasant in the afternoon heat. Lorelai appeared at the door holding towels and a tube of sunscreen and called, "Can you grab these?"

Luke walked up to the door and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making us a treat, I'll be right out," she promised as he took the towels from her arms. He went back to the chairs and spread the towels out and plopped down in one as he waited. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes to find Lorelai hovering over him, holding out a tall glass filled with frozen daiquiri.

He frowned slightly as he took it and said, "Thank you."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Don't worry, real men can drink fruity drinks when they are in the islands." She sat in the other chair, took a sip through her straw and smacked her lips together. "Mmm, good," she said with a smile. "I went easy on the rum, though. We don't need to be passed out by dinner."

Luke took a tentative sip and raised his eyebrows appreciatively. "It is good," he complimented.

"I added some fresh strawberries and a splash of orange juice to the frozen mixer and blended it all up," she said proudly. "I also brought some beers, you don't have to drink that if it's too sweet for you," she offered as she pointed to the side table.

"Talented," he said as he watched her slather sunscreen over her chest and stomach.

Lorelai didn't look up as she said, "Stop staring, you'll make me self-conscious."

"You are amazing," he said in a voice filled with awe.

She shook her head and said, "You've seen it all before, and more."

"Never gets old," he said as he took another sip of his drink and set it aside as he reached for a beer and settled back on the cushion.

Lorelai smirked and said, "More for me," as she poured some of his drink into her glass and took a long pull at her straw. When she finished applying her sunscreen, she held the tube of sunscreen out to him and ordered, "Baste yourself, I don't want to have to coat you in aloe every night. Too sticky, and not in a sexy way," she teased.

Once they had applied their protective coating, they settled back in their chairs to let it soak in before getting into the pool. Lorelai closed her eyes and moaned, "Feels so good."

"Yes it does," Luke agreed with a contented sigh.

"Let's live here," she suggested.

"I could beat Bob up and take his job," he offered.

"Nah, he's too nice," Lorelai said with a wave of her hand.

Luke nodded and said, "We'll just have to soak it up while we can," as he reached to tangle his fingers with hers. They basked contentedly for a while until Lorelai flipped onto her stomach and asked, "Will you put some sunscreen on my back?"

"Sure," Luke answered, setting his beer aside and reaching for the tube.

Lorelai untied the straps of her bikini top and buried her face in a towel. Luke warmed the lotion between his hands and began to smooth it over her skin. After making sure her back was protected, he slipped his hands to her sides and massaged lotion in, brushing the sides of her breasts teasingly. "Didn't get enough earlier?" she asked.

"Nope," he answered as he squirted more lotion from the tube and moved down to rub it into her legs.

"I already got my legs," Lorelai told him.

"Can't be too careful," he said as he kneaded her thighs gently.

"You're probably right," she said with a happy sigh. Luke finished rubbing the lotion in and then stretched out on top of her, pressing his arousal into her ass as he kissed her neck. "You're blocking my rays," she said softly.

"Throwing myself bodily in front of those damaging rays," he corrected. "Hey Lorelai," he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"Wanna skinny dip?" he asked in that deep sexy voice.

Lorelai gasped and said, "Luke Danes! In broad daylight?" she asked with a smile.

"We're all alone," he reminded her as he pressed against her and rubbed teasingly.

"Lift up," Lorelai commanded. Luke moved off of her and she flipped over, exposing her breasts to the sun. "Come back," she said in a husky voice.

Luke moved over her again and kissed her deeply. "No skinny dipping?" he asked, disappointed.

"Soon," she said. "First I want you to make love to me here in the sunshine," she told him as she stroked his back. "Then we can cool off in the pool," she said with a grin.

"Good plan" he complimented as he leaned in to kiss her and then moved to her neck.

"I thought so," she said as her breath caught.

When he bent to kiss her breasts, he whispered, "This is paradise." He gently nipped at her nipple and pulled on it teasingly.

Lorelai moaned and breathed, "My sexy, sexy man."

Luke smiled and sucked her more avidly. When he lifted his head he whispered, "My sun goddess."

"God, sun god," she whispered. "I think they were men."

"What?" he asked as he raised up above her, the sun haloing behind him.

She ran her hand over his chest, the fine hair covering it reddish in the bright sunlight. "The Sun, I think it was ruled by a god. The moon is ruled by a goddess," she told him.

Luke shook his head as he slid to her stomach. "You would know that," he said as he pressed wet kisses to her stomach, swirling his tongue around her navel. His hands ran up and down her thighs, stroking her creamy skin.

Lorelai laughed a little and said, "I don't know how I know that, but I think I do."

"God or goddess, I plan to worship you in the sun," he growled as he untied the side of her bikini bottom.

"Oh, okay," she whispered, breathless with anticipation.

He untied the other string and gently folded the tiny scrap of material down. She lifted her hips and he pulled it out from under her and tossed it onto his chair. "Don't know why you bothered," he grumbled.

"You did," she accused.

"Mine's little more substantial," he murmured as he pressed his lips to her inner thigh.

"Still in the way," she answered. Luke smiled and pressed his lips gently to her folds, asking for permission. Lorelai moaned softly and opened herself to him. Tenderly, he kissed her, teasing the sensitive flesh gently until she groaned and lifted her hips to urge him on. He allowed his tongue to flicker out briefly at tease her with a whisper soft touch.

Lorelai whimpered and said, "Please."

"Please what?" he asked against her skin.

"Please lick me," she panted.

Luke smiled and said, "I'd love to." He spread her legs a little further apart and looked at her with hungry eyes. "Where to start," he murmured as he pressed his tongue firmly to the sensitive ridge below her entrance.

"There," she said as her hips bucked up at him. "Start there," she panted as she lowered them slowly.

Luke exerted a little pressure with his tongue and slowly let it slide up to circle her entrance, pressing teasingly into her. Lorelai moaned and buried her fingers in his hair. "Oh yes there," she whispered.

Luke slid his tongue higher and swirled her clit teasingly. "Or there," she panted as he drew the tiny bundle into his mouth and tugged gently. When he heard her gasp, he buried his mouth in her, drawing on her voraciously. "Oh, oh!" she said as the sensation rocketed through her. Luke slid his hands under her ass and lifted her up so that he could feast on her ardently. He alternated between her hyper sensitive clit and pressing himself into her and thrusting his tongue rhythmically. "Oh, you'd better stop," she warned in a whisper.

Luke looked up at her and growled, "Not stopping," before pressing into her again and driving her up.

Lorelai gripped his hair in one hand as she grasped the cushion of the chase in the other. "Luke, oh," she gasped and moaned loudly. Her fervent moan only drove him on. Holding her open with his thumbs, he pressed his tongue into her and drove her over the edge. He felt his chest constrict in pride as she came, calling his name over and over again.

He lapped at her gently, bringing her back down to him. When she whispered, "Luke?" he pressed his lips to her thigh gently, and smoothed his hand over her soft skin.

"Come to me," she commanded holding her arms out to him.

When he settled himself on top of her she said, "You still have your trunks on." Luke nodded and kissed her neck. "Take them off," she told him.

He shook his head and said softly, "That was for you."

"Luke," she protested with a sigh.

"And for me," he admitted with a chuckle. "I love doing that," he told her.

"I love it when you do that," she said with a laugh. "But, um, you're a little frustrated," she pointed out.

"I'm perfectly happy," he said looking at her seriously.

"But," she tried to protest, but he cut her off.

"Sometimes, it's more exciting for me if it's just for you," he told her as he smoothed her hair back. "Let's the anticipation build," he explained.

Lorelai nodded slowly and said, "Well, I owe you."

"I'll write it down," he teased. He smiled down at her and said, "You've gotta take it easy on the hair. I'm losing enough without you pulling handfuls of it out," he told her sternly.

"Sorry," she giggled. She smoothed her hand over his head and said, "I love your hair. It's so soft. I like to play with the little curls you get back here when it's longer."

He held her for a while before he raised his head and asked, "So, you wanna skinny dip now?"

Lorelai nodded and Luke lifted himself off of the chase. She looked up at him and said, "Never would have pegged you as a guy who likes to be naked so much."

"Only with you," he said as he offered her his hand to help her up.

When she stood, he untied his trunks and pushed them down, kicking them aside carelessly. Lorelai eyed his still aroused body and said, "I'd happily take care of that for you."

Luke laughed and reached for her hand and said, "I'm sure that the water will take care of it for me." He kissed her soundly and said, "Later," waggling his eyebrows and reminding her of their wedding day.

Lorelai smiled as he pulled her to the edge of the pool. "Have you ever skinny dipped before?" she asked.

"Sure," he said with a careless shrug.

"You have?" she asked, unable to mask her shock.

Luke laughed and said, "Sometimes I think you think I'm a monk."

"No, it just seems so, I don't know, un-Luke-like," she tried to explain with a laugh.

"I went to camp. I've been to the lake," he said shaking his head at her.

Lorelai bit her lip and frowned. "I don't like that," she said petulantly.

"What?" he asked confused.

"That you have done this before with some other girl," she said unreasonably, crossing her arms over her breasts protectively.

Luke smiled and said patiently, "I'm forty years old. You knew I wasn't a virgin when we met." When she looked away he said, "Lorelai, you're the only girl I married. You're the only girl I ever wanted to," he said sincerely.

"Really?" she asked. "Not even Rachel?"

Luke sighed and said, "Everyone just assumed that. We never talked about it. I always knew she was going to leave," he told her. "I knew I wanted you from the day I first saw you." He smiled at her and said, "Besides, you've skinny dipped before, right?" he asked. When Lorelai nodded he said gently, "I don't wanna know who with. I don't care. You're with me now."

Lorelai unfolded her arms and said, "I'm being silly."

"Yes, you are," he said gently as he shoved her into the pool.

Lorelai came up sputtering, shrieking and splashing him as he laughed convulsively. Lorelai could never stay mad when she heard him laugh, but she tried to keep up the façade. "Get in here!" she demanded.

Luke stepped to the edge and executed a shallow dive, skimming past her in the water. When he surfaced, he caught her by the waist and said, "I'm sorry, but you were sulking."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly before pressing down on his shoulders and pushing him under. Luke wrapped his arms around her legs and lifted her from the water as he pushed off of the bottom, shooting her up into the air and arcing her backwards as he released her. Lorelai shook the water from her eyes and said, "Mean!" as he floated backwards away from her.

He stood in the shallow end, the water skimming his torso and wiped his eyes. "Come here," he said softly.

"Are you going to play nice?" she asked suspiciously.

"Very nice," he answered innocently. When she swam over and wrapped her arms around him, he whispered, "I love you. Everything about you."

"Everything?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Even your life threatening addictions," he vowed. She clung to him as he propelled her around the pool. She tapped his shoulder and pointed to the adjoining hot tub and asked, "How do you suppose you turn that on?"

Luke looked over and propelled them toward the ledge separating it from the pool. He lifted her up and into the warmer water as he pushed himself up over the edge of the pool. Lorelai watched, eyes filled with admiration as his muscles flexed and the water sluiced from his body and he walked unselfconsciously toward the cabana. A moment later he called "Got it!" as the jets whirred to life around her.

Lorelai sat back and sighed as a powerful stream of water pummeled her back. Luke slipped into the tub with her and groaned with pleasure. "Man, that feels good," he muttered.

Lorelai let her head fall back as her toes found his leg. "Make sure that book covers building one of these too," she told him.

Luke nodded and said, "Otherwise, what's the point?"

"Exactly," she purred.

Luke looked over at her and said, "Too far away."

"Sorry," she muttered as she scooted closer to him.

He wrapped his arm around her and said, "Don't let it happen again."

They tilted their heads back and watched as the sun dipped lower in the sky. Lorelai yawned and Luke asked, "Tired?"

She smiled sheepishly at him and said, "Relaxed."

Luke nodded and said, "Wanna curl up for a nap before dinner?"

"That sounds good doesn't it?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, let's," he said as he stood to pull her up. As she stepped up out of the tub, he nipped at her ass playfully. Lorelai yelped and danced away from him. When she shot him a look over her shoulder, he grinned and said, "It was right there."

He went to turn the timer on the tub off as she retrieved their towels. She handed him one and said, "Let's clean this up later," as she dried off.

Luke nodded and ran the towel over his head. After they dried off, Lorelai took his hand and bypassed the kitchen door for the sliding door to their bedroom. Once inside, they dropped their damp towels and curled up naked on the bed, letting the warm breeze play over their bodies.

"This is the best honeymoon ever," she whispered sleepily.

"Yeah, and we've only been here a few hours," he said with a deep chuckle.

"You're the best husband ever," she murmured.

Luke kissed her shoulder and said, "Or for at least the last two days."

"I have a feeling you'll pan out," she told him as he snuggled closer

"Good, because you'd have a hell of a time ditching me now," he whispered.


	20. The Sun, the Moon, a God and His Goddess

**A/N: More honeymoon goodness for your reading pleasure.**

**The Sun, the Moon, a God and His Goddess**

About an hour later, Luke stretched and ran his hand up Lorelai's side. He kissed her shoulder and whispered, "Hey, wake up."

"Nuh," she grunted.

"I'm gonna start dinner," he whispered. "Don't sleep too much," he said softly, kissing her ear.

"'kay," she murmured.

Luke got up and padded to the kitchen. He looked out the sliding door to see that night was quickly falling. He stepped out onto the terrace and went to the edge of the pool to retrieve his swim trunks. He pulled them on quickly and gathered her bikini, smirking at the tiny scraps of material.

After picking up their discarded glasses, he walked back into the kitchen and placed them in the sink. He left her bikini on the island and opened the fridge to peruse their options. When he didn't see anything he thought would appeal to Lorelai, he opened the freezer and pulled out one of Jean's casseroles. He peeked at the label and saw that it was beef stroganoff. He pulled it out with a nod, placed it into the microwave to defrost and turned the oven on to preheat. While he waited to put it in the oven, he plucked a ripe peach from the bowl on the island and took a big bite out of it as he walked back to the bedroom to check on Lorelai.

He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss her softly. "Hey, wake up, or you won't be able to sleep tonight," he whispered, his breath tickling her nose.

Lorelai rolled over and licked her lips. "Mmm, juicy," she mumbled.

Luke smiled and took another bite of his peach. "Dinner will be in about an hour," he told her.

Lorelai smiled as she sat up and pushed her hair back out of her eyes. "What are we having?" she asked.

"Beef stroganoff," he answered as he stood up.

Lorelai looked over to see that he was wearing his trunks again. "Hey, you have clothes on," she said accusingly.

Luke laughed and said, "You were sleeping. I only walk around naked when I have an audience," he teased.

"Lose 'em," she said, pointing at him.

Luke stuck the peach into his mouth and held it with his teeth as he pulled his trunks off again. He took another bite as he pulled the peach away from his mouth. "Happy?" he asked as he chewed.

"Very," she said as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and plucked the peach from his hand. She took a bite and smiled as she chewed, giving him a saucy look. Luke was mesmerized by her lips as she chewed. He saw a dribble of juice on her chin and quickly leaned down to lick it off and then kiss her firmly.

"Come on," he said as he walked out of the room, glancing back at her over his shoulder.

Lorelai watched as he slid the casserole into the oven. "Careful, don't burn anything important," she teased.

"Heaven forbid," he said dryly. "What good would I be to you then?" he asked.

"Hard to say," she said shaking her head sadly. She opened the fridge to look for something to tide her over. She pulled out a bag of shaved ham and took a couple of slices, folding them up into squares before popping them into her mouth. Luke took two beers from the fridge and held one up to her. When she nodded, he opened them and handed hers to her. Lorelai walked over to the sliding door and peered into the darkness. She reached over and flipped the switch next to the door.

"Ooh," she said as she saw the landscape and pool lights come on.

Luke looked out and asked, "Hot tub?"

"Sounds good," she said as she slid the door open and stepped onto the terrace. Luke picked up his beer and followed her out. He stopped at the cabana and turned the timer on to start the jets. They slid into the warm water and Lorelai sighed as she leaned back against the side. "I love it here," she murmured.

"Me too," Luke said as he took a long swallow of his beer.

Lorelai watched his throat as he swallowed, and set her beer aside so she could slide over to him. She crawled onto his lap facing him and said, "Hello handsome."

"Hi," he answered with a smile. He kissed her softly and asked, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Just holding you," she said innocently as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. Luke pushed her hair aside and nuzzled her neck. He placed his bottle on the edge of the tub and turned his head to kiss her neck softly, letting his breath play over her skin. When he felt the goose bumps rise on her skin, he opened his mouth and let his tongue run in lazy circles, eliciting a soft moan from Lorelai

"You are beautiful," he whispered as she pulled back to look at him with heavy lidded eyes.

"You too," she whispered back as she leaned in to kiss him deeply. "I'm going to love you," she said softly.

"Okay," he whispered. "Thanks for the warning."

Lorelai grinned at his teasing. "I didn't want to startle you," she told him as her hands ran over his chest. She ran them up over his shoulders and over his muscular arms. "You have a gorgeous body. I love it when you walk around naked."

Luke laughed. "Don't get too used to it. I doubt Rory would appreciate it the way you do," he teased.

"I remember the first time we made love," she whispered. "I couldn't believe you hid all of this under all of those clothes," she murmured as her hands dipped below the water to stroke his stomach.

"For your eyes only," he said with a smile.

"Keep it that way, Mr. Bond," she said as she caught his ear lobe between her teeth. She let her hands slide further south and found him hard and waiting. Lorelai smiled, wrapped her hand around him loosely and stroked him gently letting the water wash over him through her fingers. Luke groaned and rolled his head back at the sensation. "Good?" she asked.

Luke grinned lazily and said, "What do you think?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I think you like it."

"I think I love it," he murmured, closing his eyes as she continued to touch him for a few more minutes. Lorelai pushed off of the seat with her knees and floated away from him, letting her fingers trail off of him. Luke opened his eyes and whispered, "Tease."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows and said, "Follow me," as she stepped out of the tub. She walked over to the cabana and pulled open the door to find a small room with a bar, a couch and a television. She flipped on the light and beckoned him with her crooked finger.

Luke stepped from the hot tub and followed her into the cabana. "How did you know this was here?" he asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "It's a pool house, most of them have some kind of room like this."

Luke shook his head slightly and said, "If you say so."

She raised her eyebrows and said, "I was right wasn't I?" She stood by the couch and gestured for him to lie down. "When we were teenagers, we all partied in the pool houses while the parents were in the main house," she explained.

"Ah, I see," he said as she pushed him down to sit on the terry covered couch. "We're all wet," he pointed out.

"It's okay," she assured him. "That's what this is for. A place to get out of the sun, relax, you know."

"You know?" he asked teasingly.

Lorelai waggled her brows and said, "You know," in a pointed tone.

"Why do I feel like the unsuspecting pool boy?" Luke asked with a laugh.

Lorelai pushed him down on the couch and said, "Because you're about to be taken advantage of," as she climbed on top of him.

"I feel so used," he teased as he rose up to kiss her wet breasts.

"I'll slip a little something extra in your pay envelope, just don't tell my husband," she said as she pushed him down again.

"Yes, ma'am," he said in a deep voice. Lorelai slipped between his legs and let the damp ends of her hair play over his erection. Luke unthinkingly reached up and took a handful of her hair and wrapped it around his cock and stroked himself lightly.

"Hey, that's my job," she chastised, batting his hand away.

Luke blinked when he realized what he had done. "Oh, sorry," he whispered, his ears burning with embarrassment.

"No problem," she assured him as she raised her head and let her hair tease over him as she pulled away. She bent again and wrapped her hair around him again and secured it with her hand. "Like this?" she asked softly as she stroked him gently. Luke simply moaned in response.

She flipped her hair forward to form a curtain as she hid from him. Her tongue darted out to probe the tip of his cock, and Luke jumped at the contact. She swirled her tongue around the tip lazily and gently took him into her mouth. Luke groaned at the contact with her hot wet mouth, and tried to resist the urge to thrust into her. Lorelai brought her hand up to hold him as she gently applied suction to the sensitive head, running her tongue around him as she sucked. When she began to stroke him with her hand, Luke's frantic hands tried to push the curtain of hair back so he could see her. Once he held her hair back from her face, Lorelai looked at him with piercing blue eyes and lifted her head. "I love having your cock in my mouth," she whispered before she returned to him.

Luke grunted and said, "Happy to be there," causing her to smile around him, her giggle vibrating against his throbbing flesh.

Lorelai continued to suck him with gentle steady pulls, her hand stroking his shaft at the same leisurely pace. Luke fought back the urge to flip her over and bury himself inside of her, knowing that this was what she wanted. "Oh, Lorelai," he moaned. He tucked his chin to his chest and looked down at her, excited by the sight of her lips wrapped around him. "So good, so good," he whispered over and over.

She didn't increase her pace or pressure, but instead continued to draw on him steadily, letting him build slowly. She raised her other hand to cup his balls and squeezed gently, urging him on. Luke's hips began to jerk reflexively as he felt his desire building, but Lorelai adjusted and continued her relentless quest to satisfy him. His hands convulsed in her hair as he grew closer to his completion, but Lorelai remained unhurried, savoring every bit of him as she drove him higher. When he began to lose control, Luke jerked his hips up, driving himself into her mouth. Lorelai happily drew him in and sucked harder waiting for his release. When she felt him begin to fill her mouth, she swallowed greedily, triumphant in her quest.

When his thrusts died down, Lorelai lifted her head to look at him. A soft smile curved her lips when she saw him watching her still, his chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath. She pressed a soft kiss to the head of his cock, producing yet another shiver from Luke. He reached down and grasped her arms pulling her up into his. She was still, letting him stroke her back lovingly, and smooth her hair from her face. He pressed tiny kisses to her forehead and whispered, "Incredible."

They lay like that for a long time, enveloped in satisfied silence, his hands never still on her skin. Suddenly, Luke's eyes popped open and he said, "Dinner!" as he struggled to sit up, toppling her onto the couch. She giggled as he dashed naked from the cabana. She stood to follow and saw that he had already reached the door to the kitchen before she could shut off the lights and close the cabana behind them.

When she entered the kitchen, Luke had the casserole sitting on the stove while he poked at it with a spoon. "Is it a goner?" she asked from the doorway.

"Looks okay," he said, his shoulders sagging with relief.

Lorelai walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek to his back. She giggled and said, "Naked boys look funny when they run."

Luke chuckled and said, "I just know what happens if I don't keep to your feeding schedule."

Lorelai pressed a kiss to his shoulder and said, "I'll set the table."

Luke looked down at his naked body and asked, "Can I put some shorts on while we eat?"

Lorelai looked at him sternly and said, "No shirt."

Luke smiled and agreed, "No shirt," as he walked toward the bedroom. When he returned in his trunks again, he handed her one of his t-shirts.

"Thank you, sir," Lorelai said with a grin as she slipped it over her head. She saw her bikini on the island and grabbed the bottoms to slip on under the shirt. As she was tying the strings on her hips, she smiled and asked, "Do you want some wine with dinner?"

Luke pursed his lips and said, "I'll have some if you want to open a bottle. Otherwise, I'm happy with beer."

Lorelai looked over the selection of wines in the rack and said, "Wine would probably make me sleepy." She turned to him with a blinding smile and Luke sighed as he reached for the coffee pot to dump what was left from earlier and refill it.

They moved around the kitchen companionably as Luke found some bread and basted it with butter and garlic before putting it under the broiler to toast. Lorelai set the table and took a beer from the fridge for him. When they settled at the table, Lorelai lifted her coffee cup to toast and said, "Happy honeymoon!"

Luke smiled as he tapped her cup with his bottle and said, "Very happy honeymoon." While they ate, they chatted about things they would like to see and do while they were there. Lorelai convinced Luke to ask Bob to take them out on the boat one day so he could fish. Luke agreed to go into town to souvenir shop one day later in the week. After they finished their meal and cleaned up the kitchen, Luke gestured to the living room and asked, "Wanna see if there are any movies in that cabinet?"

Lorelai nodded happily and bounced off to peruse the selection. Luke looked over her shoulder and quickly dismissed several chick flicks that her finger paused on. Finally, the settled on Forrest Gump and Luke settled onto the white linen couch as Lorelai loaded the movie. When she snuggled up against him, she patted the couch and said, "Returning to the scene of the crime."

Luke raised his eyebrows and said, "I want to pay my debt to society, what's the sentence?"

"Life," she pronounced gravely.

He nodded solemnly and asked, "Parole?"

"Nope, the only way you're getting out of this one will be feet first, buster," she teased as the movie started.

When Forrest was on his running jag, Luke gestured to the screen with his beer bottle and said, "Me, last Saturday."

Lorelai giggled and shifted to lean back on the arm of the couch dangling her legs over his lap. Luke's had absently rubbed her thigh as they watched the rest of the movie, sending a rush of warmth through her body.

When the credits rolled, Lorelai yawned exaggeratedly and said, "Hey, you wanna go to bed?"

Luke glanced at the clock and said, "It's only nine thirty."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I didn't ask if you were ready to go to sleep."

"Silly me," he said dryly as he set his beer aside. Lorelai rolled off of the couch and held her hand out to pull him up. He followed her down the hall, his hands on her hips, steering her playfully. When they reached the bedroom door, he pulled on the string of her bikini bottom, opening it on one side.

"Hey!" she cried in surprise.

"Damn, thought I had the other one too," he said with a grin.

Lorelai shook her head and wiggled out of the bikini bottoms. When he stepped forward to kiss her, she held up a hand and said, "Oh, no you don't! I have something special, and you keep telling me to save it. You have to wait tonight," she told him sternly.

When Luke frowned slightly she smiled and said, "You go first," as she gestured toward the bathroom as she bent to dig through her suitcase maniacally.

Luke paused as he watched her carefully and said, "We should unpack tomorrow."

"We will," she said shooing him from the room. "Go, do your thing," she told him urgently.

Luke went into the bathroom with his shaving kit and looked into the mirror. He was a mess, his hair was sticking up wildly, he hadn't shaved since his trip to the barber with Richard, and he was wearing nothing but his oft discarded swim trunks. He ran his hand over the scruff on his cheek and turned the water on in the sink. He dug his shaving cream, razor, deodorant and comb out of the pouch and quickly splashed water up onto his face. He shaved quickly, but carefully, trying not to cut himself. He slicked his hair back with water and ran his comb through it perfunctorily. He swiped his deodorant on and patted a little cologne to his neck before brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth. He took one last look in the mirror and shrugged as he opened the door again.

Lorelai had turned out the lights, leaving the room dark except for some candles she had gathered from various rooms and lit. When she saw him emerge, she flashed him a quick grin and scurried past him saying, "I may be a minute," as she closed the door behind her.

Luke looked down at his swim trunks and grimaced, wishing he had bought something to wear to bed other than his boxers. He rummaged through his suitcase and decided to put some of his things in a drawer while he waited for her. Pulling out a stack of underwear, he spotted the black boxer briefs Lorelai had bought for him. He didn't wear them often, preferring the looser fit of his boxers, but now he eyed them speculatively. He quickly stripped out of the trunks and pulled them on. He shoved a few more things into a drawer and pushed his half empty suitcase into a spot beside the armoire. Looking around the room, he spotted a small clock radio with a CD player. He hurried to the living room and poked through the CDs until he found a Norah Jones album. He studied it carefully. It wasn't his type of music, but he didn't see anything else that would be soft and romantic.

He went back to the bedroom and popped it into the player, and turning it down so it would only be background music. Finally, he turned the covers down and stretched out on his back his mind whirring as he waited for her to emerge.

Meanwhile, Lorelai was frantically trying to tame her air dried curls into some semblance of order. She quickly smoothed lotion over her skin and sprayed scent lightly over her body before slipping into a diaphanous white gown trimmed in lace and falling to her feet. Finally, she shrugged, glad that Luke liked the wild tousled look, and pulled the matching peignoir over her gown and tying the ribbon under her breasts. She stepped back to get a better look and smiled softly, knowing that Luke would love it. She opened the door a crack as she turned off the light, and stepped almost shyly into the candlelit room.

Luke turned his head as the door opened, and sat up in a daze when he saw her standing there, covered in sheer white and lace, her hair loose and curly over her shoulders, wringing her hands gently, and her bare toes nervously rubbing together as she waited for his response. He swung his legs off of the bed and covered the distance in two strides, reaching for her hands. When he held them in his, he lifted her arms out to the side and drank her in. "Oh, Lorelai," he said softly, choked with love and desire.

Her eyes searched his face as she said, "I got it for our wedding night, but someone wouldn't let me change."

"He's an idiot," Luke growled as he let his eyes roam over her. "You look amazing," he said quietly as he cupped her face and kissed her tenderly.

Lorelai hummed softly as they broke the kiss. "You smell good," she said with a smile.

"I was a mess," he said with a soft laugh.

She reached up to stroke his cheek and said, "You didn't have to shave."

Luke shook his head and said, "I didn't want to scratch you up."

Lorelai grinned at him with a twinkle in her eye, as she asked, "Have I told you how much I am loving this whole honeymoon thing?"

"Probably about as much as I am," he said returning her grin.

"It makes me realize how little time we have just for us, you know?" she asked.

Luke frowned slightly. "I know," he answered, kissing her gently and pulling her close as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, as it all clicked into place for him.

"When we get back, we'll go back to our crazy life in our crazy town, and we'll be happy to be home," she said as she smiled against his shoulder. "But, while we're here, I just want to grab every moment and hoard it like gold, you know?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do," he answered in a gruff voice.

"We'll never have this freedom again," she said softly. "We'll always have Rory and Jess and the town and stuff. Then we'll have kids, and believe me I want that more than anything," she said pulling back to look at him earnestly. "But for now, I want to be selfish. I want you all to myself, I want to be all yours," she told him honestly.

"I feel the same way," he told her, his eyes locked on hers. "Maybe that's why we've been a little frantic today," he said gently. "We're trying to cram it all in, do too much," he said with a sigh.

"Maybe," she agreed. "But, ten days is just a fraction of our lives, our life together. Is it wrong to want that?" she asked.

"Not wrong," he said as he held her to him, cradling her head in his hand. "I just don't want us to, I don't know, be so intense about it, I guess," he explained. "I want to relax and let things happen, you know? Just be together," he said softly.

Lorelai blinked as his words sunk in. She stepped back and asked, "So, should I save this again?"

Luke shook his head and said, "No, I love this," as he ran his hands down her chiffon covered arms. Gently he pulled at the ribbon under her breasts and said, "Come to bed," as he slipped the peignoir from her shoulders. He led her to the bed and held back the covers as she slid into them. He blew out the candles, slipped into the other side of the bed and gathered her to him.

Lorelai rested her head on his bare chest and listened to the steady drum of his heart. Finally, she asked, "Norah Jones?"

Luke chuckled and said, "I was trying to find something romantic."

Lorelai nodded and said, "An 'A' for effort," as she reached to switch it off.

"Thank you," he said kissing her hair.

Lorelai threaded her fingers through his and asked, "So, beach tomorrow?"

Luke nodded and said, "Maybe in the morning, we can take a walk, check it out."

"Okay," she said with a contented sigh.

"And, I was thinking, in a day or two, we could take the scooters out, go exploring," he offered.

"I'm not sure that I can drive one of those," she said biting her lip.

"Well then, you can ride with me," he said.

"I can be your moped mama?" she asked looking up at him with a grin.

"Only if you promise to wear one of those vest things with nothing under it," he teased.

Lorelai smiled happily and said, "I can press up against you and hang on real tight."

"Yeah, because we'll be traveling at such dangerous speeds," he said sarcastically.

They lapsed into silence and Lorelai yawned hugely. Luke looked down at her and said, "You're tired."

"I had a nap," she protested.

"We've had a few crazy weeks," he reminded her.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I just feel like I'm wasting it sleeping," she murmured.

"Not if you're sleeping with me," he pointed out.

"True," she said with a sigh.

"Snuggle up," he told her gently. She settled against his shoulder, content to breathe him in as they quieted. Luke kept his arm wrapped securely around her as she drifted off, and he smiled as her breathing slowed and evened into sleep.

They were awakened a few hours later by a loud clap of thunder. Lorelai shot up in the bed, startled, as Luke opened his eyes and sat up to rub her back gently. They looked out the sliding door to see a raging storm with jagged streaks of lightning tearing through the sky. Lorelai stood up and walked over to the door. She watched for a moment before turning to him with a grin. "Look at it," she said excitedly.

Luke couldn't see anything but Lorelai, sleep tousled, her curves lit through the sheer gown by the flashes of lightning. She reached to slide the door open so she could smell the rain and let the breeze wash into the room. She pushed her hair back with one hand as she gestured for him to join her. Luke stood on unsteady legs and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, delighted by the light show the night was providing.

"Beautiful," he murmured without taking his eyes from her.

"Man, feel that wind blow," she said with a grin as the wind molded her gown to her.

Luke slid his hands up to cup her breasts through the sheer gown, and Lorelai turned to him questioningly. "Luke?" she asked softly as he bit her neck gently. She turned her head and he caught her lips in a passionate kiss, her hair whipping around them in the breeze. His hands ran over her body frantically, dragging the soft material over her skin as he pressed hot kisses to the tender skin behind her ear. He lifted a hand and pushed her hair to the side so he could kiss and nip at the nape of her neck, breathing her in deeply as his hands squeezed her breasts and he teased her nipples through her gown. Lorelai moaned softly as he bit her neck a little harder and rolled her hardened nipples between his fingers. He pulled her back against his erection, pressing against her ass insistently, grinding against her with unbridled passion.

Luke dropped to his knees behind her and Lorelai grabbed for the doorframe to steady herself as he pressed his wet mouth to her ass and licked through the sheer gown. His hands gathered the hem of the gown and gathered it to her waist. He kissed her again, his tongue sliding into the crevice of her ass as she parted her legs for him. He kissed and sucked at her thighs, nipping at the curve of her ass and drinking in the scent of her excitement as she pressed back into him.

He quickly stood and swept her up into his arms, leaving the door open, the sheer curtains billowing into the room. Luke carried her to the bed and placed her gently on it. He stood over her, staring at her with heated eyes as she looked at him, her lips parted with desire.

Luke pressed the gown back up to her waist again as he dropped between her legs and sucked at her greedily. Lorelai moaned and lifted for him, urging him closer. He pressed his finger into her roughly and found her wet and hot for him. Sliding another finger into her heat, he watched as her eyes closed and she rode him. Luke slid his fingers from her and pushed his boxer briefs down as he raised himself over her.

Lorelai watched him outlined by the flashes of lightning and saw that his deep blue eyes looked almost black with desire. He lifted her hips off of the bed and buried himself in her in one quick stroke. Lorelai cried out at the shock of it, but Luke was mindless, driving into her heat, demanding her response. Her nails dug into his back as he pushed her harder and harder, driving her mad with his hard heat filling her.

Holding her hips in his hands, Luke looked down to watch as his cock slid into her, wet with her juices and shimmering in the light provided by the storm. His eyes flicked to hers and he saw her breath hitch when she saw the look in his eyes. "Want, need," he panted as he pressed deeper into her, grinding against her clit with each stroke. "You, you," he whispered as she began to tighten around his cock, squeezing his control from him.

"Yes, yours," she whispered as she began to come. Luke plunged into her recklessly as she spasmed around him, his fingers digging into her hips as he held her. "Oh, ah, Oh!" she screamed as she peaked. "Oh Luke, Luke, Luke," she said as her head thrashed against the pillow.

As he emptied into her, his thrusts gentled and he whispered, "Want you, need you, want, need," as he slowed. He relaxed his grip on her hips and lowered her gently as his arms began to give out under him. He let his weight rest on her for a moment as he breathed, "Love," into her ear.

Lorelai's hands smoothed over the muscles in his back as she whispered, "Love," back to him.

Luke struggled to shift his weight off of her, pressing his elbows into the mattress as he looked down at her with eyes filled with love and affection. He smiled as he caught his breath. "You were right," he said softly.

"About what?" she asked.

"The moon," he said simply.

Confused, Lorelai asked, "What about the moon?"

Luke kissed her softly and said, "Definitely a goddess."


	21. It's Not Just for Cocktail Hour Anymore

**A/N: This first into Middle Management Chapter 4 – Pushing the Limits and Seeing Stars**

**It's Not Just for Cocktail Hour Anymore**

That evening Luke built a fire on the beach. Lorelai had turned her nose up at the long handled forks he had found in the kitchen drawer, and was searching the beach for proper sticks, while he went back to the house for more supplies. When he came down, he handed her a shirt to slip on over her bikini as the sun sunk lower in the sky. He dropped the package of hot dogs into the cooler to keep and placed a grocery bag in the sand next to where she sat. "Did you get the graham crackers?" she asked as she rummaged through the bag. She pulled out a bagged salad and held it pinched between two fingers as she asked, "What the hell is this?"

Luke smirked and said, "Mine."

Lorelai looked at him, exasperated. "Luke, it's a weenie roast," she told him patiently.

He nodded slowly and said, "For you."

Lorelai gaped at him and said, "You aren't going to roast your weenie?"

"I hope not," he said as he poked at the fire with a grin.

Lorelai giggled and said, "You have to roast something. I'll give you a choice. You either eat a hot dog or a s'more," she told him firmly.

"Relax," he said with a wave. "I'm eating a hot dog," he told her.

Her eyes went round with excitement. "You are?" she gasped.

He shrugged and said, "I bought the kosher ones. I figure if they're good enough to bless, they're good enough to eat. One," he said firmly.

"But no s'more?" she asked with a pout.

Luke shook his head and asked, "Here's an inch, you want a mile?"

"No, I'll take it," she said quickly.

"Gimme your stick," he said holding out his hand.

"Gimme yours first," she shot back.

"Already did," he said with a smirk.

She grinned and said, "Dirty boy!" as she proudly presented him with her roasting stick.

Luke pulled out a knife and started to clean the bark from the end and sharpen it to a point. He speared a hot dog on the tip and handed it back to her saying, "Enjoy your splinters," as he pulled out a long fork to use for his.

They teased and chatted as they cooked their dinner. Lorelai showed Luke how to pour the dressing right into the salad bag to avoid dirtying unnecessary dishes. He shook his head, but speared his lettuce straight from the bag to make her happy. Lorelai roasted marshmallow after marshmallow, sandwiching them between chocolate laden graham crackers and making obscene noises as she chewed. "You must have been really popular at camp," Luke said with a laugh.

"All the boys wanted to sit by me," she said with a nod. She thought for a moment and said, "Actually, I hated camp."

"You did?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded. "Digger Stiles used to call me umlauts," she said in a grave tone.

"Digger? Umlauts?" Luke asked with a laugh.

"His name was Jason, but everyone called him Digger. Anyway, he stood up in the canoe one day, and the lake was cold," she said with a pointed look at her chest.

Luke laughed and asked, "You want me to beat him up?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Nah, his father beat him up enough. Mentally, not physically," she inserted. "At least that I know of." She shook her head and said,

"Anyway, this reminds me of when I used to go to Harvey's Beach with my friend Trish's family," as she gestured to the fire.

"How old were you?" he asked, leaning back on his elbow and looking up at her.

"Thirteen, fourteen," she said with a grin. "There was this cute guy that worked at the snack stand. He looked like Emilio Estevez. We used to do cartwheels to get his attention."

"We used to go to Harvey's Beach too," Luke said. "I remember the snack stand, I don't remember Emilio."

"Not your type," she said with a shrug.

Luke sat up and scooted behind her, pulling her back against his chest. "We could have been there at the same time on the same day," he mused. "Isn't that weird?"

"Nah, we never were," she said dismissively.

"How do you know?" he asked, affronted.

Lorelai grinned up at him and said, "You would have distracted me from the snack stand guy, and no guy ever did."

Luke took the stick from her hand and asked, "You done with this?"

"For now," she said as she watched him set it carefully aside. Luke moved back and gently pulled her to the sand. She looked up at him and asked, "What are you doing?"

He stretched out next to her and ran his hand under the t-shirt, tracing lazy circles on her stomach. "I promised you stars," he whispered in her ear.

"That you did," she whispered back as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Nice night," he said rolling up onto his elbow.

"Beautiful," she said with a smile.

Luke leaned down to capture her lips, drawing the bottom one into his mouth and sucking gently. Lorelai arched up into him, her hands resting at the nape of his neck, toying with his hair. They kissed lightly for a while, enjoying the cool evening and the warmth provided by the fire.

"I love lazy day," she whispered.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her tangled curls.

"I'm in my element," she said with a shrug. She lifted up and placed her lips on his Adam's apple, kissing gently before nipping at it.

Luke laughed and said, "You're full of hot dogs and s'mores."

"That helps," she said with a smile. She reached up to run a fingertip over his brow, tracing the faint lines around his eye, and slipping down to trace his bottom lip. "Kiss me," she whispered.

Luke pursed his lips and kissed her finger before leaning down and catching her in a breathtaking kiss. When they parted he smiled and asked, "Better now?"

"More, I need more," she said softly.

Luke shook his head and teasingly said, "More, always more with this one," before he kissed her again.

This time when he pulled back, Lorelai caught his head and held it close to hers. "I'll always need more of you," she whispered as she pressed her lips to his, parting them and inviting him into her mouth.

Luke immediately deepened the kiss, his tongue entwining with hers, massaging it gently. Lorelai clung to him as he shifted to move on top of her, pressing his erection against her and moaning softly at the contact. He could feel her heat building through the thin barrier of her bikini bottom, searing through the material of his trunks and setting him on fire. Luke buried his hands in her hair, holding her still as he plundered her mouth, demanding everything she had to give.

Lorelai's hands held his cheeks firmly, her thumbs rubbing the scruff of his beard as she poured herself into the kiss. When he bent to suck on her neck she panted, "So much."

"I know," he said as he nipped at the tender skin.

"I hate fighting," she whispered.

"Me too," he answered.

"I can't stand disappointing you," she said softly.

Luke lifted his head and said, "You didn't disappoint me. I just didn't know how to explain how I felt about that stuff."

"I should know you better by now," she whispered.

Luke smiled and brushed her hair from her forehead. "You know me well enough to know that you can make me do things I wouldn't normally do," he said softly. "Now you know there are boundaries."

"Yeah," she said with a rueful smile. "Maybe we need a code word or something. You know, something you can say to let me know that I'm about to cross a line," she explained.

"A code word?" he asked. "Why don't I just tell you that you're about to go too far?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You just said you didn't know how to tell me." She bit her lip and then said, "Bubbles!" with a huge grin.

Luke blinked and asked, "Bubbles?"

"When either of us is pushing to hard, the other can just say 'bubbles' and they have to back off immediately," she said excitedly.

"Why 'bubbles'?" he asked with a laugh as he shifted his weight to her side.

"It's just a word," she said with a shrug. "Anyway, it could mean 'you're about to burst my bubble' or something if you need a deeper meaning."

Luke smirked at her. "You're nuts, let's get back to the necking," he said as he pressed his lips to hers again.

Lorelai nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Resume necking," she commanded.

Luke chuckled and brushed her lips with his. "Completely nuts," he said as he kissed her sweetly, his lips lingering against hers.

"Sweet talker," she teased as she nipped at his jaw.

"Sweet girl," he answered as her lips pressed against the prickly skin of his throat. "You're gonna get scratched up," he warned half heartedly, afraid that she actually would stop.

"I love you all scruffy and manly," she said as she moved to the side of his neck and pressed her lips to smoother skin. "Makes me feel all girly and delicate," she said with a smile.

"You are girly and delicate," he said softly.

Lorelai laughed and said, "I'm an Amazon."

Luke ran his hand down her side, reaching down to stroke the bare skin of her thigh. "Long and lean, but so soft and sweet," he said as he turned his head and saw goose bumps rise on her skin.

Lorelai looked up at him, her eyes darkening with desire. "Wanna go up to bed?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Nope," he said distractedly, watching her leg fall open as he stroked her inner thigh.

"Then you'd better quit that," she whispered.

"Nope," he said, turning to her with a devilish grin. He rolled back onto her and pressed against her insistently.

"Luke," she groaned. "Either take me up there and make love to me or stop teasing," she whispered urgently.

"I thought we'd stay here," he said with a smile.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows and asked, "Here? On the beach?"

Luke looked around and said with a shrug, "Its dark, nobody's around."

"You, the guy who gripes about putting shells in his pockets, wants to do it on the beach?" she asked incredulously. "Do you know where that sand is gonna get to?" she teased.

Luke smirked and said, "You can call 'bubbles' if you want to," in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh hell no," she laughed. "If you're game, I'm game. Sex on the beach, it's not just for cocktail hour anymore," she said as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her t-shirt covered breast.

Luke laughed, but his hand automatically began to rub and squeeze her gently. "We'll have to make it quick, in case someone comes along," he warned.

"No problem for me," she shot back. "You're the slow poke. Ah!" she said holding up her hand to stop him. "I know, dirty!"

Luke laughed and said, "Hang on," as he rolled off of her and grabbed their discarded towels to spread out. Once he had them arranged a little bit away from the firelight, he jerked his head for Lorelai to join him. She rolled over, crawled to the towels and flopped down on her back. Luke immediately covered her and kissed her deeply. A shiver ran through her, and he lifted his head. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "Towels are damp."

"Oh," he said. "Okay, grab hold," he told her before he rolled them over so she was on top of him.

"So chivalrous," she cooed as she sat up and ran her nails over his chest.

"I like you hot, not cold," he answered with a grin.

She grinned back and said, "Oh, I'm hot alright."

She lifted up off of him and slipped her bikini bottoms off, letting his t-shirt cover her as she straddled him. She leaned down and kissed him hard, plunging her tongue into his mouth and demanding his response as she ground against his trunks. Luke grasped the back of her head and held her there as he untied the neck of her halter and slid his other hand up under her shirt to feel her. He tested the weight of her breasts in his palm and said, "You are." He let moved his hand to her back and traced her spine as he trailed down to squeeze her ass. He reached down between her legs and groaned as he found her wet and ready for him.

Lorelai sat up and fumbled with the drawstring on his trunks. When she had a hard time unknotting it she mumbled, "Why do you tie this thing, they're not gonna just fall down."

Luke shrugged and said, "I'm scared you'll try pantsing me on the beach."

"What?" she asked.

"Like gym class, seems like something you would do," he teased.

Lorelai smirked and said, "I can't believe I didn't think of that," a she finally worked the knot loose. She pulled his trunks down just far enough to release his erection, and smiled at the sight of him. She rose up over him and sunk slowly down, letting him ease into her. Luke moaned and closed his eyes as he felt her opening around him. Lorelai watched his face closely in the dim glow of the fire as she sat down on him fully. She tilted her head to the side and said, "I love to watch you, your face. Very sexy," she said as she slid up until the tip of his cock was barely inside of her. She held for a moment as he opened his eyes and looked up at her. When their eyes met, she pressed back down quickly, plunging him into her heat. Luke growled and grabbed her ass, squeezing firmly as he gritted his teeth. "Now, now," she chided. "You can't be thinking about baseball, we have to hurry," she reminded him.

"Well then, you'd better catch up," he said, sliding his hands to her hips and steadying her.

She leaned down to kiss him and said, "I want to look at the stars."

Luke tilted his head and said, "You'll be cold."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You'll keep me warm."

Luke nodded and said, "Okay, straighten out," as she flattened on top of him and he rolled them back over, trying not to lose their connection. "Okay?" he asked as he settled on top of her.

"Perfect," she said with a smile. Luke returned her smile and began to pull away from her slowly, letting himself sink back in, savoring the sensation. He pressed u into her slowly, letting her build gradually, until she whispered, "More," into his ear.

Luke nodded and began to press into her faster, pressing deeply and grinding against her clit with each stroke. He heard her breath hitch and smiled softly, knowing that she was getting closer. He thrust faster, urging her on as he whispered, "Do you see the stars?" When Lorelai whimpered and nodded he told her, "They're yours, all yours."

"Luke," she whispered softly.

"Pick the one you like best," he told her as he slid his hands down to lift her up off of the sandy towel so he could plunge into her harder.

"Luke, Luke," she panted as she began to climax.

"I'd give it all to you if I could," he said with a groan as she tightened around him. "All of it," he whispered as he began to empty into her

He collapsed on top of her, trying to regain his senses. Lorelai reveled in the weight of him covering her, running her fingers down his back and whispering silly words of love and affection into his ear. Finally, Luke felt a cool breeze blow across his bare ass and lifted his head like an animal scenting danger. "We'd better, uh, you know," he said as he reluctantly pulled away from her and pulled his trunks back into place.

He found her bikini bottoms discarded in the sand and tried to shake them out for her. Lorelai laughed and swiped them from his hands saying, "Doesn't matter, the shirt is long." She patted the towel next to her and said, "Come back to me."

Luke let himself drop onto the towel beside Lorelai and laced his fingers through hers, still trying to recover. He flung his other arm over his forehead and asked, "Which one did you pick?" Lorelai grinned and pointed to a bright star shining directly above him. "Good choice," he said with a smile. "It suits you."

"I thought it looked like a Lorelai star," she said smugly, teasing his fingers with hers.

"That it does," he agreed.

Lorelai laughed as she rolled onto her side to stare at him. "You, my friend, are a riddle wrapped in an enigma, cloaked in mystery," she told him.

Luke laughed and said, "How so?"

"Anyone could have come along," she giggled. "This wasn't the store room or the locked diner. Your butt was hanging out there in public," she told him with a laugh.

Luke laughed and admitted, "Well, I checked it out for the last couple of nights. No one comes down here at night," he told her with a smirk. "I figured it was worth the risk."

"I'll never be able to figure you out," she said shaking her head. "Some things offend you, understandably so, but that night you're up for some Beach Blanket Bingo," she teased.

"I wanted to make your cinematic dreams come true," he grumbled, embarrassed. "I think you've got me pretty well pegged," he said drawing her down to him.

"Not really," she grumbled. "I thought I did, but you keep proving me wrong," she pouted.

Luke smiled and said, "Good, 'cause you have a short attention span. I don't want you to get bored."

Lorelai laughed and said, "You know, I used to think you led a pretty boring life."

"No doubt," he said with a smirk. "Actually, I do, did, whatever. I like it that way."

"I mean, you never used to laugh. It was torture to even coax a smile from you. You didn't seem to like anything," she said as she propped herself up to look down at him.

"I liked you," he said softly.

"Didn't at first," she teased.

"Always," he whispered. He looked up at her and said with a sigh, "What did I have to laugh and smile about? I got up, I worked, I cleaned up, I went to bed and started over the next day."

"You had a successful business, friends who cared about you, you were young, handsome and single, you could have torn through half of the state," she answered.

"Not my thing," he said with a shrug. "All I have ever wanted was to get married to someone I love, have a house with a yard, and a family. You know, lead a normal life," he said softly. "Boring, I know, but that's what I want."

"So not boring," she answered. "Look at how much fun we have together. We laugh all of the time. We fight when something upsets us. You smile all of the time now, but it still gives me chills to see it," she said as she leaned down to kiss him softly.

"That's you," he whispered. "You do that to me."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, it's you. You keep surprising me, remember? Its like you just decided to let it all out," she mused.

Luke shook his head and said, "It's because I have you and Rory and Jess now. It's not just me, holing up in my apartment. You made me let it out," he insisted.

"We can play chicken and egg for hours," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"We are nothing if not champion arguers," Luke agreed. "Let's just agree that we are happy, and that no matter how well we think we know each other, there's still more to learn," he suggested.

Lorelai flopped down next to him. "Way to kill the conversation," she said with a pout.

"You are the one who said it was the chicken and egg thing," he accused.

"I know," she whispered as she snuggled against him. "We should go, or we'll fall asleep down here."

"Yeah, in a minute," he said as he stroked her hair.

They woke up at midnight, laughing and scrambling to gather their stuff as the fire died down.


	22. Good Things Come in Threes  Oh! Dirty!

**Good Things Come in Threes – Oh! Dirty!**

They went to a dimly lit seafood restaurant that was on Elliot's list of recommendations. They sipped crisp wine and stuffed themselves with fresh seafood, admiring one another in the soft light, and basking in the envious glances that came their way.

Luke laughed and said, "That guy at the bar is about to fall off his stool trying to get a better look at you."

Lorelai smirked and said, "I'm about to take out the barracuda at the table to our left."

Luke chuckled and said, "You know, I never considered myself a jealous man, but now, I don't know."

"Well, I am a jealous woman, and I will kill any woman who tries to touch you," she said sweetly. "Then I will make you chop up the body and hide it before I kill you," she said as she took a sip of wine.

Luke nodded slowly and said, "Good information to have." He glanced at the tiny dance floor near the bar and asked, "You wanna dance?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You have cruel streak a mile wide, and I gotta tell you, I like it."

"I just want to dance with my wife," he said innocently.

"Uh huh," she said as she placed her hand in his and rose from the table. She saw Luke smirk at the guy at the bar a he pulled her close to him. "Show off," she muttered.

"Yep," he said with an arrogant grin. "Make sure he sees the ring," he whispered in her ear.

"You smell so good," she whispered. "I could eat you with a spoon."

"That might hurt," he teased. He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, "I prefer your mouth."

Lorelai sucked in a breath and asked, "Do you want me to make a spectacle out of myself here on the dance floor?"

"No," he said with a pleased smile.

"Then, stop talking dirty to me," she hissed in his ear.

Luke splayed his fingers across her back and pressed into her soft flesh. "I can't help it, I want you so badly," he said as he brushed up against her thigh.

"Let's go home," she said as she tried to pull away from him.

"No," he said holding her firmly. "I want to dance with you," he said in a deep, sexy voice.

"Luke," she whined.

He shook his head and said, "I'm going to finish this dance with you, then I am going to take you back to our table and order you something sinful for dessert. I'm going to take the one bite of it that you require, and then I want to dance with you again. I told you that I wanted to show you off," he growled in her ear.

"Egomaniac," she teased.

Luke smiled devilishly and whispered, "Lorelai, when we leave here every guy in this place will know that I am going to take you home and make love to you ever and over again."

Lorelai raised her eyebrow and asked, "And every woman who is eying my man?"

"Will know that I only want you," he said as the song ended.

They crashed through the front door, their lips locked, and their hands frantic. "I feel just like I did when we started dating and you wouldn't put out," she teased as she lunged at his exposed throat.

"I'll put out now," he growled, pulling her up against him and pressing into her.

"You'd better," she said as she pulled at his belt buckle.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered as he nipped at her ear.

"You're mine," she said as she drew his belt form the loops and tossed it aside.

"Without a doubt," he said as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Luke placed her gently on the bed and stood staring at her with heated eyes. He took two fingers and traced a line from her lips, down her throat and into the deep vee of her dress. Lorelai groaned and said, "Oh, not this again."

"What?" he asked with a laugh.

"The fingers, the tracing, the teasing," she said desperately.

Luke nodded and said, "Yes, I'm afraid it's this again," with a laugh.

"You said over and over," she said in a breathy voice. "Couldn't this 'over' be faster?" she asked. "We can have slower 'overs' later."

Luke shook his head again and said, "I'm sorry, but no."

Lorelai locked eyes with him and said, "Please touch me, I'm so wet."

"I will," he said as he slid a strap from her shoulder.

Lorelai squirmed and said, "I would have sucked you on that dance floor, I wanted you so much."

Luke smiled, gratified by her frustration, and said, "I might have let you, I wanted you so much."

"Please, I'm begging you," she panted as he trailed his fingers lightly over her stomach and over the mound of her sex.

"No begging necessary," he said as he placed a knee on the bed and leaned over her.

She reached out to brush her hand over the bulge in his pants, and rubbed him gently through the material. "You were so hot tonight," she whispered. "So handsome, so strong, so full of yourself, so full of me. For God's sake touch me, Luke," she demanded as she lifted her hips up into his hand.

Unable to help himself, his hand slipped under her dress, and he reached to press those same to fingers to her panties, but found she was bare. "Oh!" he said, his eyes widening with shock before his pupils dilated with need. When he saw Lorelai's feline smile he groaned and thrust those two fingers into her wet heat. He clenched his jaw and asked, "Damn it Lorelai, were you like this all night?"

"All afternoon, all night," she whispered as she arched up into him.

"You're incredible," he said breathlessly.

Lorelai fumbled opening his pants. She reached into his boxers and stroked him mercilessly. "In me now," she panted as she rode his fingers.

"Yes," he whispered as he pulled out of her and pushed her dress up. He pushed his pants down far enough to release his throbbing cock, and plunged into her with one hard stroke.

Lorelai arched back and hissed, "Yes!" as he filled her. "I'm so hot. Please just, oh Luke, I want," she said as she opened her eyes and looked up to see him looming over her, his throat tan and smooth against his white shirt. As he thrust into her, she rose up and bit his neck a little too hard, and he grunted in surprise. She dropped back to the pillow to watch him as she panted, "I'm yours. I want you to fill me up. I want you deep inside of me. Oh God," she moaned as she felt the tension building inside of her. "I want all of you," she whispered. "I was made for you. I want you to love me, I want you to need me, I want you to give me your baby," she saw Luke's eyes open wide, and darken with pleasure before the waves of her orgasm began to take her.

Her words crashed over him, breaking down his control and sending him careening to his release. "Yes, oh yes," he panted as he strained into her.

"Oh my God, Oh my God," she whispered as he emptied into her. "Yes, Luke, yes," she said as she smoothed his hair and kissed his face.

His breathing slowed, and she felt the shudders pass through his body as the sensations of his orgasm ebbed. Without lifting his head he asked, "Lorelai?"

"I meant it," she whispered as she reached under his shirt to stroke his back.

"But," he said, afraid to open his eyes.

"I know I said we should wait, but I don't want to," she confessed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sprung that on you," she whispered. Luke lifted his head to look at her. She saw the hope in his eyes and sighed with relief. "I don't want to wait," she said as she reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Really?" he asked. "Maybe we should talk about this," he said as he searched her eyes for signs of doubt.

"I know we decided to wait for a year or so, but, I don't know," she trailed off.

He kissed her gently and slip from her warmth. Lorelai whimpered, but he pulled her close and said, "I want this so much," in a voice tinged with both fear and adoration.

"Me too," she said hugging him tightly.

Luke rolled to his side and asked, "What made you change your mind?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I don't know, I think the minute I said I wanted to wait, it felt wrong to me. I know it's not practical. I know its terrible timing, but I can't help it, I want it," she said desperately.

"I want it too," he said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He pulled her over to rest against his chest and said, "I feel, ugh, I can't even tell you."

"Try," she whispered.

"Like Superman. Like nothing can touch me, I'm flying so high," he said softly. "I mean, you saw my response when you said that, it was pretty primal," he said with a chuckle. "Ugh, woman want baby. Ugh, impregnate her now," he grunted as he laughed.

Lorelai giggled and said, "Probably not right now." She leaned up and asked him, "How soon should we start?"

"Have you taken your pill today?" he asked with a grin. When she shook her head, he said, "Today."

"Just like that?" she asked.

"Just like that," he answered. When she rested her head on his chest again, he trailed his fingers along her arm and said, "I had a dream about it once."

"You did?" she asked. "When?"

"When we were first dating," he said with a smile. "I don't remember much of it, but I know we were married, and you were pregnant, but barely. I mean, in the dream, you were, but you weren't showing yet," he explained.

"Ah," she said with a smile. "Not dreaming of a big puffy pregnant Lorelai, huh?" she teased.

"Twins," he said with a smile.

"Wow, you dream big," she said as she sat up and looked at him.

Luke smiled and said, "Probably figured it was my only shot, so I had to make it count." He laughed and said, "I do remember this, you were calling them Leopold and Loeb."

Lorelai barked a laugh and said, "Sounds like me."

"I think I tried to hide your coffee," he said with a laugh.

"Sounds like you," she said as she kissed him and sat up to untwist her dress. She looked down at herself and then at Luke, laying prone and exposed, and started laughing. Luke pressed his chin to his chest and chuckled as he reached to pull his boxers up. "Nuh uh, wrong way," Lorelai said as she unzipped the side of her dress and pulled it over her head.

Luke smiled as she reached down to unbutton his shirt, smoothing her hand over his golden chest and raking her nails over his stomach. She turned around and pulled the laces on his shoes, flipping them to the floor. When she turned back to him she said, "Up," as she pulled his pants and boxers down, hooking his socks with her fingers and dropping the tangled clothing in a pile off the end of the bed. She slipped the ankle straps of her sandals off of her heels and let them fall too as she kicked and moved back up to him.

"Very efficient," he complimented.

"I've had lots of practice with getting you naked," she said with a grin. "And now, we have to start practicing making a baby."

Luke reached up and cupped her cheek, and she leaned into his touch, rubbing against his palm gently. "We can wait until we get back, get settled, if you want," he whispered.

Lorelai shook her head and smiled. "It's not like it's going to happen right away," she said with a shrug.

"True," he said softly. He took her hand and placed it over his heart, pressing her palm to his chest so she could feel it beating. He looked up at her silently, his eyes filled with love, his face bathed in devotion. Lorelai smiled tenderly and placed his hand over her heart in return. She watched him closely for a moment, but he never wavered.

Lorelai stretched out the length of him and pressed her lips to his, pouring her heart into a kiss. Luke's lips met hers tenderly, sliding softly over hers as he trailed his fingertips down her spine. Sweetly, they caressed one another, their breath mingling, their words unspoken. Lorelai parted her lips, inviting him in, and Luke slid his tongue against hers slowly, drawing her lip into his mouth and sucking it gently. Her tongue became more insistent, and his hands began to run over her silken skin urgently. "Let me love you," he whispered.

"Love me," she whispered back.

Luke rolled her over and gazed down at her hungrily. He kissed her neck, pressing his lips to her pulse and feeling it jump at the pressure. Lorelai threaded her fingers through his fine hair and sighed. Luke slid both of his hands under her neck and up into her hair, tangling his fingers in her curls as he placed hot, open mouthed kisses to her throat, smiling as he felt her moan before it escaped her lips. Dipping his tongue into the hollow at the base of her throat, he drew in a breath, taking in her scent. As he exhaled he said, "I love you so." Lorelai moaned again and slid her hands to the base of his neck, kneading and rubbing his shoulders, urging him down.

Luke nuzzled her breast and cupped it gently in his hand as if memorizing her shape. He brushed his lips across her nipple and blew on it gently, watching as it beaded before his eyes. Unable to resist, he clamped his mouth over the hardened nub and drew on it gently, rolling his tongue around her as she arched her back and offered herself to him. He slid his hands to grasp her hips as he took her other nipple into his mouth and teased it until she writhed beneath him, thrusting her hips into his hands. Luke brushed his fingertips over her soft curls, and drew harder on her nipple, eliciting a moan and a soft "Oh yes," from Lorelai.

He pressed the tip of his index finger gently to her clit, brushing it softly, causing her knee to fall to the side as she opened herself to him. He traced his finger down, marveling at her heat as he felt the moisture gathering there. Distracted by his findings, he released her nipple, causing her to whimper softly. He blew cool air across it, and then let his hot breath warm her again. Lorelai watched with lust dazed eyes as he seemed torn, yearning to taste her, but unable to move away from her breasts. "I love to watch you," she whispered aloud.

Luke's eyes flashed to hers, and he smiled softly as he stared back at her. He circled her nipple with his tongue, as he pressed his finger into her wet opening. Lorelai's eyes fluttered as she fought to maintain his gaze. She blinked slowly and said, "You are an amazing lover. Tender and sweet, but hot and sexy," she panted as he stroked her slowly, sucking her nipple deep into his mouth, watching her from under his lashes. She gasped as he hooked the finger inside of her and stroked her walls. Her eyes closed and she said, "Talented, torturous, tremendous," in a breathy voice.

Luke lifted his head and asked, "Alliteration? Now? I must not be doing something right."

He pressed his mouth to her stomach and drew the skin into his mouth, sucking insistently. Lorelai reached down to cradle his head as she panted, "So right, so right."

He smiled and said, "Repetition, that's better," as he buried his nose in her curls as her breath caught causing her to squeak softly. "Ah, loss of speech, I must be getting warmer," he teased as he blew at her gently, his finger still moving steadily inside of her.

She felt his warm breath wash over her swollen clit and moaned, "Warmer, warmer." Luke smiled and pressed the tip of his tongue to the sensitive bundle as she jerked and said, "Hot, hot, hot." He drew her clit into his mouth and sucked gently. "Oh Luke, so hot," she whispered.

He pressed his face to her and licked firmly, lapping at her desperately, drawing her into his mouth as his finger pushed her higher. He lifted his head and whispered, "I can taste me in you." Lorelai groaned and thrashed her head against the pillow. Knowing that she was too close, she sat up and clambered back toward the head of the bed, pulling away from him. Luke blinked at the sudden loss and asked, "What? What's wrong?"

Lorelai lunged at him, pushing him onto his back, his head hanging over the edge of the bed. She grasped his hips and wrapped her mouth around him, sucking desperately.

"Oh! Oh," Luke moaned as she drew him deep into her velvety mouth, and stroked her tongue against him. Luke gasped and dug his fingers into her hair as she worked his cock in her mouth. She slipped her hand down to cup his balls, squeezing gently as she drew on him. She opened her eyes to see him holding his head up to watch her. When she saw his eyes droop and his head fall back over the edge of the bed, she slowed slightly, feeling his tremors in her mouth as he filled. She lifted her lips from him and he groaned, "No, no," as he panted in frustration.

Lorelai slid up his body and tugged his arm, moving him diagonally so his head rested on the bed. When his eyes met hers, she asked, "You with me now?"

"I'm with you always," he answered as she lowered herself onto his cock slowly, dropping her head back as he filled her.

Lorelai slithered down to press against the length of him, gently moving her hips against him, stroking him softly in her wet heat. Luke's arms came up to wrap around her, holding her close against him as she pressed her lips to his neck. Lorelai straightened her legs and squeezed him inside of her, her walls contacting rhythmically as she tensed her muscles, letting them work him rather than riding him. Luke groaned at the sensation, sweat beading on his forehead as he fought for control. Lorelai pressed her pelvis into him gently creating friction on her clit as she barely rocked above him. He heard her whimper against his neck as she tightened on him. He slid his hands to her ass and pressed her to him, increasing the contact with her clit. He felt her moan, the vibrations shivering across his skin. Luke thrust up with his hips, desperately seeking more. He needed more of her soft, wet heat, more of her soft whimpers, more of her louder moans, more Lorelai. He whispered her name like a prayer and she panted into his ear, "Oh, oh, don't stop."

"No, no," he answered, pushing up into her as he pressed her down with his hands, using the strength in his arms to move her up and down on him. Finally, she moaned and emitted a soft squeaking breath as she strained against him whispering, "Luke, Luke, Luke."

As he felt her shuddering around him, he released her ass and drove up into her, pressing down on her hips as he shot into her heat, his orgasm so intense that it ripped her name from his lungs, sending it echoing through the villa.

As he slowed, still shuddering and jerking beneath her, Lorelai giggled and said, "Hello Mr. Microphone."

"Huh?" he panted, licking his dry lips and trying to clear his head.

Lorelai smiled and kissed him sweetly. "A little loud there," she said with a smile.

"I was?" he asked.

She grinned and said, "Uh, yeah. I may have permanent hearing loss. Pete Townsend will be coming after you, buddy," she teased.

"What? Who?" he asked, still confused.

Lorelai lifted her hips off of him and flung herself to the bed beside him. "Yes, from the Who." She said with a nod.

"The Who, what?" he asked.

Lorelai laughed and said, "What's on second."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he said turning to look at her, irritation creasing his brow.

Lorelai looked at him with that mega-watt grin and said, "Making babies makes you slow."

Now fully irritated, he leaned up over her and said, "I don't know what the hell you are talking about."

"I know," she said with a grin.

Luke flopped onto his back and threw his arm over his head. "You just completely ruined my," he paused, looking for any other word than the one that was lodged in his mind.

"Your what?" she asked as she turned to him with a huge grin.

"Forget it," he grumbled.

She snuggled close to him and asked, "Your afterglow? Did I ruin your afterglow?" she mocked.

"Leave me alone," he said, turning onto his side to escape her relentless mockery.

She tugged on his shoulder and squealed, "Oh Luke, come back, I looove you!"

He snorted and tried to hold his laughter. She ran her finger along his ribs and tickled him, making him jerk and roll back to her. She grinned down at him and said, "I'm so happy. Let's stay here forever."

He couldn't help but smile back at her. "You never want to go home?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Right now, this moment, I want to stay here in this bed, naked with you forever."

"But, what about Rory?" he asked.

"She can come and visit," Lorelai said as she sat up with a shrug.

Luke said, "But we'll be naked."

"Now you're killing my afterglow," she said with a pout.

Luke reached up and rubbed her neck before pulling her down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed until she squeaked. He chuckled and said, "I adore you."

Lorelai smiled and whispered, "The feeling is very much mutual."

"We have three and a half more days," he whispered.

"And three and a half more nights," she reminded him.

Luke glanced at the clock and said, "This one is going fast."

Lorelai kissed him and said, "We should try to make it last."

"Aren't you sleepy?" he asked. Lorelai shook her head and kissed his neck softly. Luke chuckled and said, "Lorelai, at this rate they're going to have to take us off that plane in wheelchairs."

"I don't want to sleep," she said sadly.

"So we won't," he answered.

"Good," she said as she sucked on his neck, running her tongue over his skin, and breathing in his aftershave.

"If you keep this up, I won't have anything left to make babies with," he said as he scooted out from under her.

Lorelai pouted and said, "Well, I'm not in the mood to play cards."

Luke smiled and asked, "How about a bubble bath?"

"Really?" she asked excitedly. Then she narrowed her eyes and asked, "With you, right?"

"Yes, with me," he answered as he rolled off of the bed and padded into the bathroom to start the water. After dumping a good amount of gel into the running water he walked to the door and asked, "You coming?"

Lorelai smiled widely and said, "Not at the moment." 

"Dirty girl," he admonished. "Get in here," he said as he turned away to step into the tub.

They sat at opposite ends of the sunken tub, teasing each other with their toes and talking about silly things. Luke looked over at Lorelai, admiring her long slim neck and the riot of curls piled up on top of her head. "We're going to have beautiful babies," he said with a grin.

Lorelai smiled back and said, "It's a good bet that they'll be blue eyed brunettes." Luke remembered Rory's comment the day that he took her shopping for their Christmas tree, and smiled softly. "What's that smile for?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "I was just thinking about something Rory said once."

Lorelai cocked her head and asked, "What was that?"

"Well, the day we picked out the trees, people kept referring to her as my daughter," he explained. "I corrected the first guy, but, you know, it's kind of awkward to explain to everyone, over and over again," he said with a shrug. "Anyway, I asked her if it bothered her, and she said that it was a natural assumption. You know, since we both have blue eyes and brown hair. When you just said the same thing, it made me think of that," he said simply.

"I wish she was yours," Lorelai said softly.

Luke shrugged and said, "She is in all of the ways that count."

Lorelai leaned forward and raised a bubble covered hand to his cheek. "You are the perfect man," she whispered. "I told Rory that once. It was the night we first talked about dating, remember? In the diner, after Romeo and Juliet?" she prodded his memory.

"You did?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled and said, "You brought us pie without making us ask for it."

Luke laughed and said, "Wow, those are some pretty harsh standards you have there!"

Lorelai giggled and said, "Actually, yes they are. You always seemed to know what we needed, long before we were anything more than friends. You and Rory have always had this weird kind of understanding, apart from me," she explained. "It sounds strange, but that was one of the best things about you."

"How do you mean?" he asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "You wanted me for me, and Rory for Rory. You weren't just nice to my kid to get close to me. You two had your own relationship of sorts that didn't include me. I just always thought that was so cool," she told him.

Luke frowned and asked, "Um, how do you think she'll feel about us having a baby?"

Lorelai smiled at his concern and said, "She's the one who brought it up, actually."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Kind of," she said with a shrug. "We were talking about whether I should go by Gilmore or Danes and she asked if we planned to have kids. I told her that we had talked about it, and she said that I should take your name so it wouldn't be weird for the kids," she explained.

Luke thought for a moment and asked, "Do you think it will be weird for her? If we all go by Danes, I mean?"

"I asked her and she said that she would probably get married sometime and she might not be Gilmore anymore anyway," Lorelai said in a matter of fact tone.

Luke's eyes widened and he said, "Married!"

Lorelai laughed and said, "Well, not right now, but maybe someday."

Luke's mouth was set in a grim line as he contemplated the possibility. "She has too much to do with her life before she thinks about that," he said stubbornly.

"I know, Hon," Lorelai said gently. "We were just talking, weddings on the brain, you know?" she said with a smile.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," he said with a frown.

"Okay," Lorelai said with a soft smile as she let her toes trail down his leg and back up to his crotch.

Luke laughed and said, "You can change gears faster than anyone I have ever known."

"Just trying to distract you from your worries," she cooed as she moved over to sit in his lap.

Luke grinned and said "Consider me distracted," as he kissed her ear.

"You're so easy," she said with a smug smile.

"And you are lots of work," he teased.

Lorelai winked and asked, "Wanna get out?" She held up her hand and said, "I'm getting all prune-y."

"Hey now, that's sexy," he said with an exaggerated leer.

Lorelai stood up and stepped out of the tub, snagging a towel from the bar and handing it back to him as she grabbed another. As she began to dry off she asked, "Will you still love me when I'm old and wrinkly?"

"Maybe," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai gasped and flicked her towel at him. "Mean!" she cried, offended.

Luke laughed and said, "Well, sometime all of the crap you eat is gonna catch up to you. Me, I'll be well preserved, fit and rugged," he teased.

Lorelai eyed him carefully. "You may be right. I'll have to do my best to wear you out before then," she said as she advanced on him.

Luke backed away from her, bumping into the door frame as he backed into the bedroom, playfully warding her off. Lorelai giggled and walked him back to the bed. When his knees hit the mattress, he grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him. "Now I have you where I want you," he said in a deep voice.

"What about the wheelchairs?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

"The only way to ride," he murmured as he flipped her over and slid off of the edge of the bed, kneeling between her legs. He pressed his lips to her sex and flicked his tongue out to get her to open for him.

Lorelai grinned and spread her legs. She lifted her head and said, "Not the only way."

Luke smiled and kissed her thigh. "No not the only way," he agreed before he drew her clit into his mouth. "Mmm," he hummed against her, sending shivers along her spine. He licked at her, drawing her clit in and sucking at it, making her squirm beneath him. He dragged his tongue the length of her and pressed it to her entrance. When she moaned softly, he pressed into her, thrusting his tongue into her and feasting on her sweet juices. He dragged his tongue back up to tease her before he slid down and pressed it firmly to her perineum, making her gasp and clutch at the covers. Luke slid his hands under her ass and lifted her, propping his elbows on the edge of the mattress for support as he plundered her, whipping her into a frenzy. "Luke," she gasped, reaching for him.

"No," he whispered against her. "I have to kiss it and make it better," he said with a smile. Lorelai whimpered softly and he said, "Don't worry, you'll like it," as he bent to lick her again. Spreading her apart with his thumbs, he sucked at her clit before dragging his tongue down, thrusting it into her. He slid lower and dragged that talented tongue over her perineum and pressed it to her anus.

"Oh God," she cried.

"Mmm hmm," he grunted as he pressed his tongue into her quickly and moved slowly back up to her clit. He swirled his tongue around her, pleased to find her pulsing and engorged, he groaned with pleasure. He lapped at her desperately, trying not to miss a bit of her as his hands squeezed her ass. He pressed a thumb to her anus as he slipped his tongue into her and thrust rhythmically.

"I'm gonna, oh!" she panted.

Luke groaned and pressed deeper, driving her up. She clutched at his head with one hand as she clawed at the covers with the other. "Ah! Luke, oh!" she cried as she broke.

Luke determinedly kept licking her, soothing her quivering nerves with his gentle tongue, drinking her in as he lowered her gently to the bed. Lorelai moaned and rubbed his hair distractedly, completely spent.

Luke pressed soft kisses to her thighs and asked, "Sleepy now?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "I can't move!"

"I've killed her!" he said playfully as he climbed back onto the bed.

"Damn, you're good at that," she sighed.

"Thank you," he said as he trailed his fingers over the curls covering her sex.

"Seriously, you could sell 'how to' tapes," she said with a lazy smile.

"Would you like to be my demonstration partner?" he asked.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Like I'd let you do that to someone else!"

Luke shrugged and said, "Well, I didn't know what you had planned. I though maybe, for the greater good."

"Screw the greater good," she grumbled. "They can get their own," she said as she snuggled into him, nuzzling her nose against his cheek.

"There's my little do-gooder," he said with a laugh. "Goodnight, Lorelai," he murmured against her temple.

"But Luke," she protested sleepily, reaching down to stroke him.

"Go to sleep," he whispered as he took her wayward hand and placed them both between their hearts. "We have three more days, and three more nights," he told her gently. "And then, another fifty years."


	23. Flying High

**A/N: Insert into Middle Management Chapter 7 – Homeward Bound**

**Flying High**

Lorelai's eyes darted back and forth between Mike Armstrong and Luke as she searched for a way out of this discussion. She yawned broadly, and then turned a blazing smile on Luke. "I'm exhausted," she said with a wink.

Luke tried not to laugh when he saw the irritation flit across Armstrong's face. He smiled genially and told their host, "We didn't get much sleep last night. We didn't know we'd be heading home so soon."

"If you guys don't mind, I think I'll try to grab a quick nap," Lorelai said innocently.

"Certainly," Mike said expansively. "There's a berth in the back if you want to stretch out," he offered.

"That would be great," Lorelai said with a grin. She unbuckled her seatbelt and said, "Come on, Hon, let's grab a cat nap," as she held her hand out for Luke's.

Luke couldn't resist flashing Mike a smug smile as her rose to follow Lorelai to the rear of the plane.

Mike Armstrong watched them walk back to the berth and close the door behind them, seething on the inside, but cool on the outside. He had met Lorelai Gilmore at the Independence Inn months ago, and found her charming and attractive, but he was there on business and determined to keep a low profile. He had meant to talk to Richard to wrangle an introduction, but then business sent him in another direction, and she quickly slipped his mind. He steepled his fingers under his chin and thought about their meeting. She had been friendly and slightly flirtatious when she talked to him, but then quickly excused herself when the cell phone in her pocket rang near the end of their conversation. He remembered watching her walk away purring something about a burger boy into the phone as she went into her office. He stared hard at the closed door as her heard the husband say, "That son of a bitch was hitting on you in front of me!"

Mike smirked and thought to himself, _Yes I was._ He shook his head slightly and tried to remember what Richard may have mentioned about the husband. He couldn't recall much except that they were trying to get home in a hurry due to some personal crisis one of them was having. All he knew was that he jumped at the chance to see Lorelai again. Of course, she wasn't quite what he had expected. Since his early marriage failed due to his inability to 'forsake all others', Mike had embarked on an impressive string of wealthy, young, bored, socialite wives. They were safe, easy to please, and not so eager to shed their gilded chains, which suited him just fine. He figured Lorelai Gilmore to be another Hartford girl from a 'good family' playing at career woman while her boring stockbroker husband raked in the cash. _A diner owner!_ He thought with a grimace of distaste. _Newlyweds!_ He thought with a shudder. _Still, she was beautiful,_ he mused. _What could she possibly see in that loser? Maybe she was one of those girls who rebelled by marrying far beneath her,_ he thought, smiling as he pictured Richard Gilmore's face when she dragged that scruffy mongrel home. He took a sip of his drink and sat back to see what unfolded.

Once the door to the room was closed behind them, Luke exploded. "That son of a bitch was hitting on you in front of me!" he said loudly.

"Shh!" she said covering his mouth with her hand. When Luke glared at her, she removed it slowly and said, "Keep it down, we're trapped here with him!"

"I want to strangle him," he hissed.

Lorelai blinked at him and asked, "Why? Do you think I'm interested?"

"No, but, he, I mean, you," he sputtered as Lorelai held up a hand to stop him.

"Think and choose your words carefully before you speak," Lorelai said in a low voice.

Luke blew out a breath and said, "I hate guys like that. They think they can have anything or anyone they want!"

"I know," Lorelai said gently. "But he can't have me," she said simply as she stretched out on the bed.

Luke sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's always gonna be like this. Guys look at you and then look at me and wonder how the hell I got you," he said in a defeated tone.

Lorelai looked up at him and said, "But you have me, and I have you. What do we care what anyone else thinks?" she asked.

He pointed toward the door and asked, "Has your mother met him? She must not have, 'cause that guy is everything she could have possibly dreamed up for you."

Lorelai nodded and said, "It's a good thing that I don't ask her to dream for me." She patted the bed beside her and Luke stretched out next to her, propped up on his elbow. Lorelai reached up and removed his cap so that she could stroke his hair. "You are everything that I dreamed for me," she said softly.

Luke closed his eyes for a moment, letting her words sink in. "I am a jealous husband," he said with a self deprecating smile.

"My jealous husband," she corrected. "And, that guy is an ass," she added with a laugh. "Thankfully, that ass has a plane to jet us home," she said softly. "To our home," she added.

"Our home," Luke repeated.

Lorelai grinned up at him and asked, "You want a little revenge?"

Luke quirked his brow at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

Lorelai grinned devilishly and asked, "Wanna join the mile high club?"

Luke laughed and said, "Yeah, right."

"Seriously," Lorelai said as she trailed her fingers down his arm.

"Lorelai, I am not going to make love to you as a way to get back at that jerk," Luke said firmly.

"Forget him," Lorelai said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "What about me?" she asked teasingly.

"What about you?" he asked warily, aware that his body was already responding to her.

"Well, first of all, I don't want you to make love to me, I want you to give it to me hard and dirty," she said in a throaty voice, flashing him a saucy smile.

"Lorelai," he growled as a warning.

"Secondly, we are alone in a private room on an airplane. When are we ever going to get this chance again?" she asked with a gleam in her eye. She saw him processing this information, and moved in for the kill. "Never, Luke, this is a once in a lifetime thing. Let's do it," she urged, running her hand over the front of his jeans and feeling how hard and hot he was. "You know you want to," she said in a breathy voice.

"I want to," he admitted, tucking his chin to his chest and staring at her heatedly. "But you have to promise to be quiet. No floor show. Nothing for him," he said jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

Lorelai shook her head vehemently and said, "All for us."

Mike Armstrong's eyebrow shot up when he heard the lock turn on the door. _No, they wouldn't, _he thought dismissively.

Luke rolled off the bed and flipped the lock on the door. As he stepped back over, Lorelai caught his hips and pressed her lips to the fly of his jeans. She looked up at him teasingly as she unbuckled his belt. "He'll know," she said as she opened the button and unzipped his fly. "He'll know that I'm back here stroking you," she said letting her warm breath wash over his boxers as she pushed them down. Luke toed his boots off and kicked his jeans and boxers aside as she tugged at the hem of his shirt, lifting it up over his golden chest. She slid her hand down and wrapped it around the length of him. She looked up at him with wide eyes and said, "He'll know I'm sucking your cock," as she pressed her lips to his head. Lorleai smiled with satisfaction as she felt him surge and grow harder in her hand. "He'll know," she whispered as she wrapped her lips around him and drew him into her mouth.

Luke groaned softly and said, "I don't care."

Lorelai drew back and looked up at him. "Yes, you do," she said softly. She shrugged and said, "That's okay, let him know." She lowered her head and drew him back into her mouth, her soft tongue teasing him into a frenzy of need as he buried his hands in her curls.

"He'll know," Luke grunted as he thrust into her mouth.

Lorelai pulled back with a devilish grin and said, "Yes, he will," as she stripped her shirt off and tossed it aside. She unhooked her bra and slithered out of it as Luke reached for the button of her jeans. Lorelai stood up and pulled the zipper down, inching her jeans over her hips, hooking her panties with her thumbs as she went. She stumbled as she tried to toe her shoes off, but Luke caught her. She twisted to the side and stripped the jeans and her socks off quickly, bending to kick free of them. Luke shifted behind her and pulled her bare ass back against him as his hands slid up her torso to caress her breasts. He bent to press his lips to her neck, sucking deeply on her tender skin as his hands squeezed her, demanding response.

Lorelai moaned deep in her throat as he held her left breast in his hand, pinching her nipple between his fingers and pulling at it until it formed a stiff peak. His right hand reached for her curls, raking through them until he found her clit and stroked it with his finger. Lorelai sighed and tipped her head back against his shoulder as she spread her legs apart in invitation. Luke pushed his finger into her moist folds and bit her neck gently as he pushed into her, his fingers brushing her clit as he thrust into her heat. "Yes," she whispered.

"You like this?" he growled in her ear.

"Oh yes," she panted.

"Put your knee up on the bed," he whispered. Lorelai did as she was told, and Luke placed his left hand in the center of her back, bending her forward until she caught herself on her outstretched arms. He slid his finger from her, and used it to slide her juices over her clit, stroking firmly and quickly until her breath came in puffs and she arched into his hand. "Are you ready for me?" he purred in her ear.

"God yes, fuck me Luke," she ground out.

Mike's grip tightened on his glass as he heard Lorelai clearly say, "God yes, fuck me Luke." _She's really going to fuck him here? On my plane?_ He thought incredulously as his eyes darted wildly about the cabin.

"Shh," he reminded her. "If you can't be quiet, I won't do this," he warned.

"I'll be quiet, I'll be quiet," she promised as he pressed the tip of his cock to her entrance.

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise, yes. I promise," she whispered as he toyed with her clit.

"Good," he said as he pressed into her, bracing her hip with his left hand as his right continued to tease her. Luke hissed a sigh as he slid into her hot, slick pussy. "Oh," he whispered. As he began to move inside of her, he whispered, "So good, you're so hot. Jesus, so tight," he panted as he began to thrust faster.

Lorelai whimpered as he pressed into her. "Harder," she whispered and moaned softly as he pounded into her, slapping against her ass. "Oh yes," she whispered through clenched teeth.

Luke knew that the sound of their bodies slapping together could probably be heard, but he was beyond control now. "I love fucking you," he grunted in a deep voice.

"Oh, oh Luke," she said in a breathy voice.

He increased the pressure on her clit as his cock slid easily in and out of her wet core. "Come for me," he whispered.

Lorelai bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as her orgasm slammed into her. "Oh!" she cried out, but quickly caught herself, whimpering pathetically with the need to let loose. Luke quickly released her hip and bent over her, squeezing her breast roughly as she was wracked with spasms, pressing up at his cock as he plunged into her. "Fuck me, fuck me, she whispered over and over to him.

"Oh!" Lorelai cried out. _No!_ Mike's brain screamed, his eyes burning a hole through the locked door.

Luke grasped both of her hips in his hands and thrust into her wildly, grunting and straining against the urge to call her name as he shot into her. He ground his cock into her as deep as he could go and let his breath whoosh out over her back as he felt the shocks flow through him. "Oh my God," he whispered against the soft skin of her back, pressing his lips to her as he fought for breath.

"Wow," she whispered into the covers.

Gently, Luke pulled back from her and motioned for her to stretch out on the bed. Breathless, he collapsed next to her with a chuckle. "I think the whole plane heard us," he said ruefully.

"No! We were so quiet," she whispered back.

Luke smiled at her and said, "For us, maybe."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Screw 'em."

"No thanks, I'm all worn out," he said with a grin.

"That was incredible," Lorelai whispered.

"Amazing," Luke agreed.

"I guess we're in the club now," Lorelai whispered with a grin.

Luke laughed and said, "I'd say we just rewrote the rules."

"Beats standing up in the bathroom," she said with a smug smile.

"I can't even fathom the logistics of that," Luke said with a smile.

Lorelai looked around the room and said, "I suppose we aren't the first," in a tone tinged with disappointment.

"I'd say we were the best," he offered.

"Definitely," she agreed.

Luke looked over at her and said, "I wasn't too rough?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "Lord no, I can take it."

Mike could hear their voices rumble behind the door, talking and laughing. _At me?_ He wondered, but dismissed the thought immediately. He smirked as he pulled some paperwork from his briefcase and pretended to study it as the woman working the cabin went to notify them that they would be landing within the hour. _Six months,_ he thought to himself. _This marriage will burn itself out in six months, and then she'll be ripe for the picking,_ he decided. _Then I'll be the one fucking her on my plane,_ he thought with a smug smile.

Just then the crew member knocked on the door and called. "Mr. and Mrs. Danes? We'll be landing in about forty five minutes. I'll need you to be in your seats in about fifteen."

"Uh, thank you," Lorelai called in what she hoped sounded like a sleepy voice. She turned her face into Luke's shoulder and started to giggle.

Luke smiled as she buried her face against him, her body convulsing with laughter. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, noting," she said trying to contain herself. She looked up at him and could not suppress her smile when she said, "They totally heard us."

Luke laughed and said, "Admit nothing, and deny everything."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I would never deny you."

Luke kissed her sweetly and said, "Then, admit nothing."

"We'd better get dressed," she said as she sat up slowly. She watched him stand and sort their scattered clothes for her. She tilted her head and said, "Look who's not such a nervous flyer now."

"Hell of a way to get over it," he said with a leer.

"Yeah," she said with a chuckle. "Hey, that would be a good career for some one, combination sex therapist and psychologist to get people over their fear of flying." Lorelai pulled her panties on and searched for her socks.

"Your brain is a wild, untamed place, isn't it?" he asked as her buttoned his jeans and pulled his shirt over his head. He located her socks and handed them to her as he sat on the bed to pull his own back on.

"It's a big bag of weird in there," she admitted as she slipped into her socks and began to put her bra on.

He slipped his boots on as she pulled her jeans on and rocked back onto the bed to pull them up. "It's easier if you just stand," he said dryly as he handed her t-shirt to her.

"Not as much fun," she said as she started the turn the shirt right side out and then changed her mind as Luke glanced nervously around the room. She slipped into it inside out and hoped that Mike Armstrong would take note, just in case they hadn't been heard.

She shoved her feet into her shoes and took Luke's hand and brought it to her lips. "Have I thanked you for a wonderful honeymoon?" she asked softly.

"Thank you for marrying me," he said gruffly.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows and said, "There will be more thanking later, and for many years to come."

"I also have a lot of gratitude to express," he said as he bent to kiss her lips.

"I like being married to you," she said with a grin as she pulled the door open.

"Good, because I like being married to you too, and I plan to do it for a long time," he murmured as they walked toward their seats.

Mike looked up from his reports and asked, "Nice nap?" with an edge to his voice.

"Wonderful, I feel like a new woman," Lorelai said with an exaggerated stretch and a wide grin.

Luke smiled genially and gestured to the paperwork. "Good, you were able to get some work done. I hope that we didn't monopolize too much of your time," he said with a confident smile.

Mike glanced up again and said, "Not at all." His gaze caught the seam of Lorelai's t-shirt, and his lips straightened into a line. "If you'll excuse me for a little bit, I have a couple of memos to write before we land," he said as he turned his chair around to ignore them.

Luke glanced over at Lorelai with an amused smile, and realized that her shirt was on inside out. "You, uh," he stammered gesturing to her shirt.

Lorelai glanced down and tried to act innocent, pretending that she hadn't noticed, but she had a hard time hiding her grin. She stood up to go to the restroom muttering, "Excuse me," as she slid past Luke.

He caught her hand as she started to walk away and mouthed, "Bad, bad girl."

She leaned close to his ear and whispered, "You like me like that," before she took off for the bathroom.

"Dear God, yes," Luke muttered and settled back into his seat for arrival.


	24. Management Training Seminars

**A/N: Thanks to all for the reviews! I have been horrible about replying, I know, but I really do appreciate them! I hope that the fact that I have been updating regularly makes up for some my rudeness. This fits into Middle Management Chapter 10 - Telephones, Tension, Taxes and Teachers. I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Management Training Seminars**

Friday night, Lorelai walked out of the bathroom to find Luke propped up in bed with a stack of folders on his lap and a pair of reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. She cocked her head and asked, "Where did those come from?"

"Huh?" Luke said, jolted from his thoughts. "Oh, I bought them at the pharmacy. Fran's writing was so tiny, I was having a hard time reading it," he explained. He pulled them off and said, "I'm getting old."

"They're getting me hot," Lorelai answered with a grin.

"Yeah?" Luke asked as he slid them back on.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai said as she crawled onto the bed and up over him. "Hello professor," she purred.

Luke laughed and asked, "Do you want me to teach you a lesson?"

"Yes, please," she breathed into his ear. She nipped at it and growled softly.

"Wow, you really like them?" he asked gruffly.

Lorelai sat back and studied him. "I really do," she said with a smile. "Lord, you can't wear those at work, Patty would blow a gasket." She closed the folder he had been reading and let her fingers brush over him as she lifted the stack from his lap.

"I was working," he said half heartedly.

Lorelai pouted and said, "But I need tutoring, Professor Danes."

"In what?" he asked with a grin.

Lorelai bent to press wet kisses to his neck as she said, "Anatomy, Physiology, Human Sexuality."

Luke swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "I think I can help you with those," in a gravelly voice.

"Good," she breathed as she traced his ear with her tongue. "I'm determined to make an 'A' and I won't give up until you give me one in each subject," she drawled.

"We should start with the basics," Luke said as he grasped her head and pulled her to his lips. He kissed her deeply, his tongue teasing hers until they tangled, battling for supremacy. He pulled back slightly and said, "Hey, I'm the teacher, follow my lead."

"Yes sir," she said. "I'll do whatever it takes."

Luke smiled, his cocky grin making its first appearance in days. "Take notes," he whispered as he pulled her back to him and plundered her mouth. He removed the glasses and tossed them onto the nightstand. "Those are in my way," he grumbled as she pouted. "Okay, are you listening?" he asked solemnly.

"Yes, Professor," she answered in a husky voice.

"These," he said as he kissed her softly, "are your lips. They were made for me to kiss," he whispered as he brushed his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Kiss," she exhaled dutifully.

Luke nodded slowly and said, "That's right," as he buried his fingers in her hair and pulled her to him again. He kissed her deeply and smiled when he broke the contact. "You got that?" he asked.

"Lips, kiss," Lorelai answered softly as she bent to try to kiss him again. Luke pressed his finger to her lips to stop her and said, "Next lesson." Lorelai pouted, but then drew his finger into her mouth and watched his eyes darken as she sucked on it. "Behind you lips, we find your very talented tongue," he said in a deep, raspy voice. He raised one eyebrow and said, "Your tongue is well known for its ability to drive me nuts. In many very different ways," he said as she released his finger.

"Example, Professor?" she asked.

Luke smiled and said, "Well, let's see. When you stick it out at me, it annoys me. When it's incessantly babbling, it frustrates me. When it's still and silent, it worries me, and when it's touching any part of me, it drives me wild."

"Tongue, nuts, got it. Oh! Dirty!" she said with a salacious grin.

"Very dirty, and for the record, very good," he said with a laugh. "Okay, next lesson," he said as he rolled her under him. "This is your neck," he said as he pressed his mouth to it and drew circles on her skin with his tongue. "It's delicious," he said pressing his lips against the sensitive skin.

"Feels delicious," she agreed softly.

He slid his hand up under her pajama top and said, "Your skin is like silk, all smooth and soft." He looked up at her and asked, "What have we learned so far?"

"Lips for kissing," she answered. Luke rewarded her with a long, lingering kiss. "Tongue drives you nuts," she said as she reared up and pressed her open mouth to his neck, swirling her tongue over his skin. "Neck, delicious," she murmured against him. She trailed her fingers down his throat and pressed her lips to the hollow at the base. "Skin so soft," she whispered.

"Very good," he complimented as he lifted her top and slipped it over her head. "Now, are you paying attention?" he asked.

"Definitely," she sighed.

"Good, because things are about to get more, uh, in depth," he said as he gazed down at her with a smile.

"I'm ready," she said with a smile of her own.

"Okay, as we move further along, we come to your breasts. One of the highlights of our curriculum," he said with a grin. "Now, your breasts are truly wonderful," he said as he slid his hands up over her ribcage and cupped them in his large hands. "Soft and curvy," he whispered as she saw his eyes darken with pleasure. "They are definitely in my top five favorite aspects of your being," he said as he bent to nuzzle the valley between them.

"Top five?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, well, it's hard to choose," he said with a chuckle.

"What are some of the others?" she asked.

Luke lifted his head and said, "Your eyes, your smile." He brushed his thumb over her nipples and watched them harden in response. "Your breasts," he whispered as he lowered his mouth to a nipple and drew on it gently.

Lorelai moaned and said, "Glad you like them."

"Like is not the word," Luke said as he moved to the other side and repeated his lesson.

"What would you use?" she panted.

"Love, lust, yearn, desire, need, want," he said as he showered kisses over the soft mound of her breast. "You choose, they all apply," he murmured.

Lorelai's breath caught in her throat as her fingers clawed at his shirt, trying to pulling it up over his shoulders. Luke sat back and quickly removed the offending garment. "Much better," she sighed as his warm skin covered hers. The hairs on his chest tickled her breasts, and she arched up, trying to get closer to him still. "That was only three," she whispered into his ear.

Luke smiled down at her, enjoying the feel of her soft skin against his as he rubbed over her gently. "Let's review. Number one?" he asked.

"Eyes," she whispered, her lids heavy with desire over her bright blue eyes.

"Good," Luke said as he kissed his way across her collarbone. "Two?" he prodded.

"Smile," she answered, granting him a luminous one.

"That's right," he said, giving her a smile that made her heart skip and jump in her chest. He slid lower and asked, "What was three again?"

Lorelai watched him as he hovered over her breasts and whispered, "Breasts."

"Ah, yes," he said before fastening his mouth on her nipple and sucking deeply. Lorelai gasped and clutched his head, cradling it to her. Luke released her and moved to nuzzle her other breast. "When we do have a baby, I'm going to be so jealous," he whispered.

"Really?" she asked. "I thought that would, you know, freak you out," she said with a chuckle.

Luke smiled and said, "Anyone else, it would. But you? Lucky, lucky baby," he said as he bent to suckle her.

"Not quite the same thing," she said with a sigh.

"I know, but I'll probably get cut off," he said sadly. He grinned up at her and said, "Probably should take what I can get now," as he squeezed her firmly. Lorelai moaned and pressed into his hand insistently. Luke tightened his hold, caressing her roughly and sucking greedily on her hardened nipples. He lifted his head and whispered, "Probably makes me some kind of pervert, but the thought of watching you nursing our child really makes me hot."

"I'm glad," she said. "I would have been scared that it would repulse you."

"God no," he said as he traced his tongue around her, cupping her breasts and pushing them together. "There is nothing about you that could possibly repulse me," he murmured. "You make me feel, I don't know, um, connected," he said at last.

"To what?" she asked.

"To you, to life, the world," he said, his breath trailing across her damp skin. He rose up to look into her eyes. "When I'm with you, all is right in the world. When I'm touching you, I'm everything I want to be," he said softly.

"Oh Luke," she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

He flashed a lopsided smile and said, "Enough sappiness." He cleared his throat and adopted a more commanding tone. "Back to our lesson," he said sternly.

"Yes sir," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Luke sat back and said, "Now, where were we?" He looked down at her pajama pants. "Ah, yes, number four," he said as he hooked his fingers into the bottoms and pulled them off with a flourish. He ran his hands up over her legs, bit his lip and said, "I may have to make it a top six."

"Six?" she asked.

"I forgot about the legs," he said with a rueful smile. "Long, lean legs," murmured as he let his hand slide back up over her. He grinned and said, "They're at their best when they're in a short skirt." He thought for a moment as his thumbs stroked the tender skin on the inside of her thighs. "Or around my back," he added with a naughty smile as he leaned over her to kiss her stomach.

"Like this?" she asked as she hooked her leg over him and rubbed her leg over the smooth skin of his back.

"Very good," he said with an approving nod. "Number four," he said as he slid his hand up the back of her raised thigh. "Well, these aren't really in any particular order, you see," he explained.

"I understand," she said solemnly.

"Okay, so, number four is your tasty tush," he said with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Cleverly encased in snug denim, for years it has had the power to drive any sensible thought from my head," he told her as he slid his hand under her and squeezed roughly.

"So you're an ass man?" she asked.

"I refuse to be pigeonholed," he said with a shake of his head. "I can however give you a history lesson on your ass," he offered.

"Will this be on the test?" she asked.

Luke nodded and said, "More than likely."

"Well, then you'd better give me the high points," she said as she lifted to allow him better access.

"My first recollection of noticing Lorelai Gilmore's butt," he said in a lecturing tone. "It was a Saturday, not long after you and Rory first started coming in. The 'Duke' days," he added darkly.

Lorelai giggled and said, "Go on."

"You had on shorts. Very short shorts, pink, with little daisies on the back pockets," he recalled.

Lorelai gasped and said, "I loved those shorts!"

"I did too," Luke said wiggling his eyebrows. "Most of the time I blocked out whatever annoying thing you were rambling about and focused on the shorts," he confessed as he let his hand slide lightly over her skin.

"Bad man," she whispered.

"Man," he corrected. "Here's a lesson for you, if you don't want guys looking at your butt, don't wear shorts like that," he said sternly. "As a matter of fact, as your husband, I have to say, no more shorts like that," he ordered.

Lorelai grinned and asked, "But, how else will I get your attention?"

"Did you know I was looking?" he asked, surprised.

"I had an inkling," she said with a smile. "That's why I loved those shorts, they generated a lot of positive attention."

Luke shook his head and said, "You have two particular pairs of jeans that should be outlawed."

"Only two?" she asked with a pout.

"Two that should come with a Surgeon General's warning," he clarified. "The others are great, but these two have special powers," he told her.

"What can they do?" she asked with mock innocence.

Luke tilted his head at the implied challenge and grasped her hips firmly. He said, "They make a guy want to do this," as he leaned back and pulled until she flipped onto her stomach. He ran his hands over the rounded cheeks of her ass reverently and then suddenly bent to bite her gently.

"Oh!" Lorelai yelped in surprise.

"See?" he asked pointedly. He cupped her ass and squeezed roughly, pressing his lips to the soft crease where it met her thigh, and running his tongue along it. He pressed his mouth to one soft cheek and sucked insistently on her skin. Lorelai lifted her hips and moaned softly at the unexpected attentions. He ran his long fingers down the crevice between her cheeks and whispered, "Maybe I am an ass man." He pressed his thumb gently against her anus and Lorelai moaned, pressing back toward his hand. Luke pressed his open mouth to the base of her spine and whispered, "You managed to distract me again."

"Sorry," she whispered as he ran his hand up her spine, smoothing her skin under his palm.

"We still have the most important part of our lesson to go," he said as he nipped at her back. "Turn back over," he whispered as he braced his arms on each side of her. When she flipped over and looked up at him, he said, "This will account for most of your grade, so listen carefully."

"Should I grab a pen and paper?" she asked.

Luke smirked and said, "I have something better."

"Ah, but can you write with it?" she asked without thinking.

Luke blinked at her and grinned. "Is there snow?" he asked.

Lorelai's eyes widened as the laugh bubbled up inside of her. "Luke!" she squealed as she swatted at his chest delightedly.

Luke grinned at his ability to shock her after all this time. "How do you think most boys learn cursive?" he asked with a laugh.

Lorelai reached up and hugged him fiercely. "Oh God, I love you," she said as she giggled.

"Hey, don't try to butter me up for a better grade," he warned, trying to keep a straight face.

"I mean it," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "No one has ever made me laugh the way you do," she said with a smile. "You've got me writhing naked beneath you, about to jump out of my skin, and you say something like that," she said shaking her head.

Luke smiled as he bent to kiss her passionately. "Didn't mean to spoil the mood," he whispered.

"So not spoiled," she whispered back, love shining in her eyes.

"On with our lesson?" he asked.

"Yes, please," she said eagerly.

"Okay," he said lifting himself off of her. He trailed his fingers through the soft, damp curls at the apex of her legs and said, "Now technically, the next area we are going to study is called the, uh, vagina," he said in a deep voice, a blush tingeing his cheeks.

"That was hard for you to say," she said with a giggle.

"Yes, well, it's far too clinical for our discussion this evening," he said clearing his throat nervously.

"What word would you use?" she asked with a challenging gleam in her eye.

Luke smirked at her and said formally, "Well, in the interests of being politically correct, I think I will let you choose the word we will use to discuss this particularly fascinating field of study."

"Hmm, so many to choose from," she said with a wink and a grin. "Let's see, honey pot? "Coochie? Bearded clam? Pussy?" she asked, delighting in the color in his cheeks. "You want me to get cruder?" she asked.

"No," he said gruffly.

"Kitty?' she asked playfully. "You wanna pet my kitty?" she teased.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say 'heaven'," he said cutting her off abruptly. He smiled and said, "It's much nicer."

"Look who's lost his dirty," Lorelai answered with a smirk.

Luke pressed his erection against her and growled, "I've lost nothing. I just momentarily forgot about your need to torment me. I'm back now," he assured her. He smiled innocently at her and slipped his finger into her moist folds. "Anyway, this is heaven. Many have studied, poetry has been written, great art created, but nothing can quite capture its perfection," he said with a smile as he watched her eyes close at the contact. He brushed his finger across her clit and said, "I plan to continue researching heaven for many years to come."

He teased her clit gently and said, "This little gem is our key to heaven. So sensitive," he said softly as he watched her rise up to meet his touch. "Heaven is a warm, wet place, filled it delectable juices and a fragrance like no other," he whispered. "Men wait impatiently, yearning to be admitted, willing to promise anything and everything just for a taste," he told her as he watched his finger slide through her damp folds. "It's true. Once you are in heaven," he said as he slid his finger into her, "you don't care about anything else. You just want to stay there. Forever," he whispered.

"Forever," she panted as Luke watched his finger parting her folds and plunging into her heat.

"Now, the best part about heaven is that it can be enjoyed in many ways," he said with a distracted smile. "There's manual stimulation, which is what we are currently enjoying," he told her informatively. He slid down to lower his face until his warm breath washed over her. "This would be an example of oral stimulation," he said as he bent to tease her clit with his tongue. Lorelai moaned and jumped slightly at the contact. "As you can see, the two methods can be used separately, but I prefer to use a combination," he said in a deep, sexy voice.

He lowered his mouth again and drew her clit into his mouth, sucking gently. Lorelai's hands gripped his hair as she arched toward him, urging his finger deeper. Luke pulled it out and added another before plunging back into her. He lapped at her urgently, taking in her juices and demanding more with his talented tongue. When Lorelai began to thrust more urgently against him, as Luke pressed himself into the mattress, desperate for some friction against his throbbing erection. He reluctantly drew away from her, causing her to groan in frustration. "Luke," she ground out in a shaky voice.

"Our lesson continues," he said raggedly. He slipped his hands into the waistband of his sweats and discarded them, along with his boxers, quickly. He stretched himself over her and pressed his hard cock against her leg as his hands smoothed her curls back from her face. "What have you learned so far?" he asked quietly.

Lorelai looked up at him and said, "That when you touch me, it's heaven."

Luke smiled lovingly at her and said, "If that's all you remember, you just failed your midterm."

She squirmed against him, squeezed her eyes shut and said, "I'll just take the class over again."

Luke shook his head slowly and said, "Look at me." When her blue eyes met his he smiled at her coaxingly. Lorelai's smile spread slowly, lighting her eyes. "That's right," he whispered. "Now what are these for?" he asked as he touched her lips gently.

She pressed her lips to his fingers, kissing them lightly. "That's right, now kiss me," he instructed.

Lorelai reached up to pull his face to hers and opened her mouth willingly under his, her tongue darting out to tease his. Luke's hand cupped her breast, squeezing her insistently as their tongues dueled. He lowered his head to look at her as his fingers teased and tweaked her nipples. He latched onto her right breast and sucked urgently as his hand moved down to draw her leg up, and slide under her ass. He kneaded the soft flesh roughly as his mouth demanded her response. "Oh please," she sighed in frustration.

Luke let his fingers trail down her ass and up into her wet folds again as he released her breast. "Please what?" he asked.

Lorelai looked at him and said, "Tell me I passed."

Luke rose up over her and said, "With flying colors. Are you ready for your final?" he asked as he pressed the head of his cock against her entrance.

She looked at him boldly and asked, "Do you want me to take it orally?"

Luke chuckled and said, "I'm afraid that might go too quickly. We'll have to stick with the regular testing," he said as he pressed into her. He gritted his teeth and hissed, "God, you are perfect," as he felt her envelop him.

"I've had an excellent teacher," she whispered, smoothing his brow with her fingertips.

He looked down at her as he gathered her close to him and began to move inside of her. "You were made for me," he told her. "Perfect for me," he panted.

"Perfect for each other," she answered.

"I feel," he started and stopped, closing his eyes to gather his thoughts.

"You feel," she prompted in a whisper.

"You make me feel," he tried again. Pressing his forehead to hers, he sighed and said, "Strong."

"You are strong," she said quizzically.

Luke shook his head and fought to find the words. He pressed deeply into her and said, "Like I can do anything."

Lorelai raised her hips to meet his strokes and said confidently, "You can do anything."

Growing frustrated with his inability to express himself, Luke pressed his face to her neck and quickened his strokes. Lorelai wrapped her legs around him, gathering him closer to her, causing him to groan deep in his throat. "God, Lorelai," he panted. "With you," he whispered desperately.

"With you," she answered, misunderstanding his meaning.

Luke shook his head again, and slowed, needing to tell her, to make her understand. "I can be anything with you," he said in a hoarse voice.

"I just want you to be Luke," she said softly.

He pulled back and looked at her heatedly. "I can't be me without you," he told her firmly.

"Well, it's a good thing you'll never have to worry about that then," she said gently, finally understanding his anxiety.

Luke searched her eyes and said, "A very good thing."

"I love you," she said simply.

"I love you," he answered as he felt the nerves ebb and the pleasure flow in to fill the void. "More than I ever thought possible."

"Then love me, Luke," she said with a smile. "That's all you have to do."

He smiled back and whispered, "Heaven."

"It is," she answered as he began to thrust deliberately into her. "You are the perfect man for me," she said with a happy sigh.

Luke lowered his head and watched as he slid into her again. He pulled back to her entrance and saw her moisture glistening on him as he sank back into her. Lorelai moaned as he pressed deeply and pulled away again. She shook her head against the pillow and moaned, "More, I need more."

Luke smiled his understanding and quickened his pace again. As he thrust into her, he slipped a hand under her and lifted her from the bed a little, his long fingers probing the crevice of her ass. "Oh God," Lorelai panted as his fingers came teasingly close and his cock filled her up. As her breath caught, Luke felt her tighten around him. He pressed deeper and pressed his fingertip to her anus again. Lorelai jerked and immediately began to lose control. "Oh!" she cried out as she felt the waves of pleasure breaking over her. Luke pressed more firmly and she bucked wildly as she broke apart completely. "Luke! Luke," she called hoarsely as she came.

"With you," he breathed as he felt himself jerk and spurt into her. "With you," he repeated breathlessly as he filled her. He pressed his lips into her fragrant hair and murmured, "Always with you."

Lorelai wound her arms around him and squeezed him tightly with her legs, holding him to her as his shudders subsided. "Luke, my Luke," she whispered soothingly, running her hands over the smooth skin of his back. When she felt him heave a final sigh she whispered, "You can do anything. I have faith in you, and I have faith in us. We can do this."

Luke pulled away form her and settled on his side. Without saying a word, he placed his head on her breast as she held onto him tightly. He listened to the beat of her heart, and felt calm for the first time since Tuesday. Lorelai stroked his soft hair and whispered again, "We can do this."

Saturday morning, Luke woke up early, tangled in Lorelai's hair, her long limbs draped protectively over him. He smiled softly as he gingerly inched away from her and went to shower and dress. When he was ready, he sat on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep. Unwilling to leave without at least talking to her and whispered, "I have to go to work."

Lorelai rolled over with a groan and mumbled, "Stay here. Put your glasses back on."

Luke smiled, shook his head and said, "Too potent, you won't be able to control yourself."

Lorelai stretched and smiled. "That was the point," she said as she let her hand drift up his thigh.

"You're insatiable," he whispered.

"You're incredible," she whispered back.

"I love you," he said with a smile.

"Then get back in bed," she said with a pout.

"I have things to do," he said gently. "But, if you are still struggling this evening, I can arrange another tutoring session," he offered.

"I'll count on it," she said with a grin. "I love you, Professor," she said kissing him softly.

"You'll get me fired," he said as he leaned in to kiss her one more time.

"Good thing you're the boss," she said in a sultry voice.

"I am, aren't I?" he asked as he slid his hand under the sheet.

"You are," she said with a happy sigh. "Now, about my performance review, I think I deserve a raise," she said as he lowered his head to her breast. She let him feast on her for a moment before she squirmed away from him and said, "Let me show you what I can do."

He grinned wickedly and said, "I know what you can do."

Lorelai grinned back and reached for the zipper of his jeans. "I want to leave a lasting impression," she said as she reached into his boxers and stroked his growing erection.

"You always do," he said with a sigh.

Lorelai pushed him back on the bed and bent over his exposed cock, naked as the day she was born. "I have skills that have not been utilized to their fullest potential," she said as she lapped at the tip of him.

"You think?" he groaned as she wrapped her lips around him and let them slide down his cock slowly.

Lorelai let him go with a pop as she looked at him pointedly and said, "I know. There are always so many other projects going on. I just need a few minutes of your time to show you how valuable I can be to you."

Luke smiled and said, "I think I have a good appreciation of your worth."

"I just want to be sure that you are getting a clear picture," she said as she lowered her head again and ran her tongue up the length of him. "Now, we'll have to be quick, I don't want you getting your pay docked," she warned.

"I can be quick," he moaned, running his fingers through her tangled curls.

"Good, now pay attention, I don't want you to miss anything," she told him as she looked up at him boldly.

"Undivided attention," Luke rasped as she drew him into her warm mouth again. He watched as she moaned softly as she sucked him, the vibrations shooting straight through him. Lorelai began to draw on him harder, her hand moving to squeeze his balls gently as she sucked steadily. Luke groaned loudly when she began to stroke him with her hand, lavishing attention on the head of his cock with her tongue. She could feel him grow harder still as he filled, and the small rippling sensation against her lips emboldened her. She moved her mouth faster, sucking firmly as her hand increased the pressure on the base of his cock. She heard him gasp softly and knew that he was getting closer. Lorelai relaxed her jaw and took him deep into her mouth, squeezing the base of his cock firmly as she took him deeper still. Luke's hands convulsed in her hair, and he pressed his fingers into her skull as he groaned and said, "Oh yeah, oh Lorelai." She felt him surge hot and salty into her mouth and swallowed quickly lapping at him, taking him all in.

She continued gently running her lips over him as he quieted. She felt his breathing begin to slow and released him, kissing the tip of his cock before she gently tucked him back into his boxers. She ran her hand soothingly over his stomach as he lay prone, his eyes closed and a small satisfied smile tugging at his lips. Finally, she carefully pulled the zipper of his jeans back up and pressed a kiss to the denim covering him. She glanced up and saw him watching her silently. She smiled and said, "It's important to start the day right." She curled back into her pillow and said, "Now, go off to work like a good husband."

Luke stirred and rolled up off of the bed. He stood over her with his hands on his hips and said, "You got the promotion. And a raise," he added.

"Thank you, you won't regret it," she assured him with a smile.

He kissed her sweetly and said, "I'll see you later," as he patted her butt playfully. He turned to walk out of the room with a little jaunt in his step.


	25. Once Upon a Time

**A/N: Dirty! Bedtime stories are not just for bedtime anymore! Thank you all for your reviews and kind words. I really appreciate them. Enjoy!**

**Once Upon a Time **

Luke kicked the box containing the much disparaged intimacy game 'Anticipation' gently with his foot. "Let's get in bed," he whispered before kissing her gently.

Lorelai nodded and went to stash the game back in the box containing the rest of her sex toy shower stuff on her closet shelf. When she pulled it down, she set it on the bed and opened it shaking her head. "Boy, I sure struck out with this stuff," she griped.

"How do you figure?" Luke asked, sitting up to get a peek into the box.

"Well, this sucked, and the scarves are a no-no," she said with a shrug.

"The scarves are not a no-no, we just found out that I don't like getting all knotted up," he said with a smile. "I'm sure we can find other creative uses for them," he said as he pulled one out of the box and fingered it meaningfully. "This particular game was not what we expected," he admitted with a careless shrug. "But, you know, if you want to ask me something, I'll tell you," he said looking up at her meaningfully. When Lorelai nodded mutely he asked, "Are you, uh, upset with me?"

"No," she said with a reassuring smile. "You just keep blowing all of my pre-conceived notions of you, that's all," she said softly.

"How so?" he asked.

Lorelai looked at him and said, "You know, when we first started dating, I thought you would be kind of stuffy, buttoned up."

"You did?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah, but then you turned out to be pretty adventurous, which was a very pleasant surprise," she admitted with a grin. "I find out that you're actually pretty wild, so I thought you might like to get a little wilder, and suggested the porn thing. We both know how that turned out," she said as she sat on the end of the bed. "So then, I'm leaning back to the buttoned up thing, thinking that maybe it's me that brings out the wild in you, and I find out that you weren't the monk that I envisioned," she said ruefully. "I still have a lot to learn about you, my friend," she said as she patted his foot.

Luke looked at her closely and asked, "Does it bother you? That I did that?"

"A little," she admitted. "I mean, no, not really that you did, just that, I didn't think you would," she said in a questioning tone. "I don't know," she said with a shrug.

"Sometimes, I'm a little intimidated by the guy you've built up in your head," he told her softly.

Lorelai laughed and said, "You should be, he's quite the paragon."

"I never claimed to be a saint," he told her seriously.

"No, you didn't, and I don't know why I would think you would be," she said sincerely. "I never can get you pegged," she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Good, then you'll never get bored with me," he answered with a loving smile. "And, it is you. I've never been this open with anyone, I've told you that," he said with a shrug. Luke winced, anxious to change the subject. "Now, what else do you have in here?" he asked as he reached into the box. "The oil looks good," he told her with a grin. He pulled out a book and she snatched it from his hand.

"I'm returning that," she said quickly.

"Why? What is it?" he asked.

"Uh, it's erotica," she said with a blush.

"Erotica?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Sexy stories, you know," she said in a rush, pressing the book to her chest.

"Let me see it," he said holding out his hand.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Yeah right, it'll end up like the porn thing. No dirty bedtime stories," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Lorelai," he said with a sigh.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Let me see it," he said again.

Lorelai jumped up and asked, "You want me to show you how to play Minesweeper now?"

"I want you to show me your book of naughty bedtime stories," he said with a patient smile.

"It's not your thing, I get it," she said, getting agitated with him.

"It might be my thing," he told her stubbornly. "I don't know until you let me see it."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and handed the book to him. She tossed the box of cards back into the larger box and shoved the scarves back in with them as she waited impatiently for Luke to pass judgment. She lifted a pair of padded handcuffs from the box and asked, "I suppose these are a big 'no' too?"

Luke looked up from the book and said, "Those are a definite maybe," before he looked back at the book. "Huh," he said a minute later setting the book on the bed next to him. "What else you got?" he asked with a smile.

Lorelai frowned and pulled out a set of flavored body paints. "Feeling creative?" she asked sullenly.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "Those are good," he told her. "Anything else?" he asked.

"You'll like these," she said tossing a box at him with a small smile.

Luke grinned and said, "Ah, the edible undies. Always a crowd pleaser," he said with a nod.

"That's it, oh, and the catalog," she said holding it up.

Luke held his hand out for it and smiled as she rolled her eyes again as she gave it to him. He reached for the oil on the nightstand and said, "Save this," as he handed it to her. He gathered the catalog and the book and scooted back up to his pillow.

Lorelai eyed him warily as she went to put the box back on the closet shelf. She turned around to find Luke sitting against his pillow with his reading glasses on, flipping through the catalog. She walked back over to the bed and sank down on her side tiredly.

Luke patted the spot next to him and asked, "What do you think about this?" he asked pointing to the page.

Lorelai blinked when she saw what he was pointing at and stammered, "Oh, okay, yeah if you think you'd want it."

"But would you like it, that's the question," he replied calmly.

Lorelai laughed and reached into her nightstand drawer. She pulled out a similar appliance and said, "Sookie got me this for my thirtieth birthday."

Luke laughed and said, "Okay! Money well spent," as he closed the catalog and stashed it in his drawer. He picked up the book, stared at her over the top of his glasses with piercing blue eyes and asked, "Are you ready for your bedtime story?"

Lorelai's jaw dropped as she stared at him, mesmerized by the intense look in his eyes. "Are you really going to read that to me?" she asked breathlessly.

Luke smiled and cocked his head asking, "You got fresh batteries in that thing?"

Lorelai stared down at the vibrator and said, "Uh, no, it's been a while since I needed old Sven here."

"A while?" Luke asked with a small pleased smile.

Lorelai thought for a moment and then asked, "You remember when we went to see 'Some Like it Hot' in Hartford?" she asked.

Luke chuckled and said, "Oh yeah."

"Yeah well, that's the last time Sven got any lovin'," she said with a grin. "I do have to tell you, he finished what you started admirably," she added with a laugh.

Luke laughed and said, "That was a rough night. If it makes you feel any better, I was right there with you. Without the fancy little gadgets," he added with a grin.

Lorelai pursed her lips and said, "You went old school, huh? Well, I hope that you aren't too intimidated, he may be small, but Sven here packs a punch," she taunted.

Luke smiled arrogantly and said, "Considering the fact that you have completely ignored him for the past year, I'm not so worried."

"Ah, but what if this rekindles our romance? Turns up the heat on an old flame?" Lorelai asked. "What if Sven has that special spark? I may not need you anymore," she teased as she turned it on. Sven buzzed happily for a minute as she waved it in front of Luke's eyes. He batted her hand away, and Lorelai's taunting grin began to fade as Sven did, whirring down to a slow pathetic groan. Luke laughed out loud as she looked at Sven sadly and asked, "Oh, Sven, how could you let me down now?"

"I guess you made need me after all," Luke said, trying to control his mirth.

Lorelai shook her head and pouted. "Only until I get my hands on some fresh batteries, so look out Mister Man!" she said as she tossed her little buddy back into the drawer. She turned back to Luke and asked, "Were you really going to, uh, use that?"

Luke shrugged and said, "If you wanted to."

She eyed him closely and asked, "It wouldn't, um, bother you?"

"Am I intimidated by five inches of battery powered plastic?" he asked.

"Six," she said, jumping to Sven's defense.

"Sure, six," Luke replied sarcastically. "No, I'm not," he said with certainty. He rubbed his chin and said, "Hell, old Sven and I could become good friends. He'd take a lot of work off of my hands, so to speak," he teased.

"I'm too much work?" she demanded, affronted.

"Lots and lots of work," Luke said as he snatched the glasses from his face and rolled over to pin her beneath him. He kissed her softly, letting his lips sweep across hers and waiting patiently for her to part them for him. When she did, his tongue swept into her mouth, massaging hers gently until she moaned softly and angled her head to deepen the kiss. Luke finally pulled back, smiled smugly and asked, "So, is Sven a good kisser?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "We have a very Pretty Woman relationship. No kissing."

"Too bad," Luke said as he pressed soft kisses to her forehead and down to her nose.

"Everyone has faults," Lorelai said in defense of her friend.

"True," Luke answered as he bent to draw her earlobe into his mouth. He sucked for a moment and then bit it gently. "I can do many, many things that old Sven can't do," he growled in a deep, sexy voice into her ear.

"Yes, you can," she admitted breathlessly.

Luke kissed the tender skin below her ear and teased it lightly with his tongue. "So, you're not going to dump me for Sven?" he asked teasingly.

"I guess not," she said with a sigh.

Luke chuckled and said, "Thanks for the enthusiasm."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I just feel bad for him. You know? No lips, not tongue, no hands or fingers. It must be hard to be so one dimensional," she panted as he sucked on her neck. She ran her hands through the soft curls at the nape of his neck and sighed with pleasure.

"Sucks to be Sven," Luke agreed with a smile. He nuzzled her neck and whispered, "So do you want that bedtime story or not?"

"If you're going to read it to me, then yes, I want it," she said in a throaty voice.

"Then I'd better cut this out," he said as he lifted his head and smiled down at her. He rolled back to his side of the bed, adjusted the pillows behind him again and sat propped against the headboard. He picked up the book, put his reading glasses back on and looked at the cover. "This isn't gonna be the 'how the cable guy plugged me' stuff is it?" he asked.

Lorelai laughed at his choice of words and settled herself against him. "It's supposed to be stories about normal couples and their, uh, explorations," she said.

"Oh, well, normal couples, that lets us out," he teased as he kissed her hair.

"Hey! You know what would be fun?" she asked.

Luke glanced at her upturned face and said, "I'm afraid to ask."

Lorelai grinned. "You should start each story with 'Dear Penthouse, the most erotic night of my life happened while I was staring at a giant jar of Miracle Whip!' huh?" she said nudging him excitedly. "That way it's our story too."

Luke laughed, remembering that long ago night in the storeroom. "God, that was hot," he said with a grin.

"Oh! And, we should change all of the names to Luke and Lorelai," she added.

Luke smirked and said, "Sure, 'cause I'm not gonna have a hard enough time reading this stuff out loud as it is. Are you gonna let me do this or not?" he asked impatiently.

"It would help with the visuals, paint the picture in our heads," Lorelai insisted.

Luke sighed and said, "I'll try." He opened the book and asked, "From the top?"

"Seems like a good place to start," she said as she rested her cheek on his stomach, her arm draped over him.

"Okay," Luke said blowing out a breath. He turned to the first page and scanned it quickly.

"Dear Penthouse," Lorelai reminded him.

Luke drew a deep breath and said, "Dear Penthouse, the most erotic night of my life happened while I was staring at a giant jar of Miracle Whip," he began with a chuckle.

"Yay!" she whispered, kissing his stomach.

Luke paused and glanced down at her lovingly. _"My wife, uh, Lorelai," _he said pointedly, making her giggle. _"My wife, Lorelai, and I had been dating only a short time, and intimate for only a couple of weeks. We both had demanding careers and busy lives, and it had been hard to find time to be together alone. It was driving us crazy,"_ he said in a deep voice.

Lorelai smiled and said, "We know that feeling."

Luke smiled and said, "Yeah," as he adjusted the book in his hand and tilted his head back to look through his glasses. _"I was working late one night and the telephone rang. It was, uh, Lorelai, and she said, 'I need to see you.' I told her that I was just closing up shop, and that it would be some time before I was done," _he said. Luke cleared his throat and said,_ "I could tell Lorelai was frustrated by my answer, and I was frustrated that I couldn't see her, but I had responsibilities to take care of. She paused and said, 'Get someone else to do it,' but I explained that I was the only one there."_

"Stupid man," Lorelai said with a sigh.

Luke chuckled and said, _"I told her that as much as I wanted to see her, I couldn't just drop everything and run to her. Lorelai got even more frustrated and yelled, uh, 'Luke, I'm in the storeroom, now come back here and fuck me, damn it!' I was stunned,"_ he said in a raspy voice, remembering how it really was.

Lorelai inhaled softly as she realized what he was doing, but did not acknowledge it for fear that he would stop. She rubbed her foot against his leg and whispered, "Go on."

"_I hung up the phone, and stood in shock for moment. I couldn't believe that she was there. I couldn't believe that she had said that to me. I had never heard Lorelai speak that way before, and I have to admit, it really excited me," _Luke said softly._ "I tore back to the storeroom and flung open the door, the breath ripped from my lungs. 'What did you just say to me?' I demanded when I saw her standing there. Lorelai stared at me defiantly and said, 'I said that I wanted you to come back here and fuck me.' Now, I have always been a kind of reserved guy. I don't speak that way in front of ladies, and now the woman I was obsessed with was telling me to fuck her. I think I said her name, and then she launched herself at me, kissing me hot and wet, running her hands through my hair and pulling me close to her,"_ he said in a gravelly voice.

Lorelai pressed gently against his leg and murmured, "Mmm."

"_When she lifted her lips from mine, I said, 'I can't believe you said that!' Lorelai looked up at me and said, 'I meant it.' She looked at me with those incredible blue, blue eyes and said, 'I want you. I want you to fuck me now.' It was too much. 'Lorelai,' I moaned as I pressed her up against a table and kissed her passionately. I was out of control. I kissed her neck, licking and sucking at her soft skin. Lorelai moaned asked, 'Do you want me?' I was barely able to speak. 'Yes,' I rasped. 'Do you want to fuck me?' she asked aggressively, clawing at my shirt. 'Yes,' I answered desperately, pulling her head back by her hair and kissing her hard,"_ he told her.

Lorelai ran her hand over Luke's stomach and said, "This is hot." She glanced down and saw the Luke was hard. His erection was pressing through his boxers and tenting the covers over him. She reached down and stroked him lightly over the blankets. "Keep going," she whispered.

Luke sucked in a breath and cleared his throat again, having trouble swallowing. _"Lorelai pulled away and looked up at me. 'Tell me. Tell me what you want to do to me,' she whispered. I was going out of my mind. I wanted her so badly, but I couldn't tell her. I couldn't say all of those things that I wanted to do to her," _he said softly._ "I kissed her neck, hoping to distract her, but it didn't work. 'Please? I'll do anything you want, but you have to tell me what you want first,' she said in a husky voice. I was completely desperate by then, 'I can't,' I said, pressing my lips to her skin," _Luke continued._ "Lorelai let her head fall back as she said, 'Yes you can.' She moaned and told me. 'I want you to. I want to know what goes on behind that impressive self control of yours,' she said, teasing, but with an edge in her voice. 'I think that you don't want me the way that I want you,' she said softly."_

Luke paused for a moment before continuing._ "I shook my head and said, 'You're wrong,' barely able to make the words come out. I looked into her eyes and she said, 'I'm going out of my mind,' I smiled at her and said, 'Me too,' but it didn't seem to appease her. 'No, you're not!' she accused. 'Yes, I am,' I answered emphatically. I took her hand and placed it on the fly of my jeans so that she could feel how hard I was. 'Take my word for it, I want you,' I assured her, as she began to massage me through my jeans. 'Then tell me. Tell me what you think about when we aren't together,' she demanded in a sultry voice,"_ he told her.

Luke shifted a little and said to Lorelai, "If you keep doing that, I won't be able to finish your story."

"Sorry," she whispered as she removed her hand from the quilt covering his cock.

"Do you want me to go on?" he asked.

"Yes, please," she whispered.

"Okay," Luke said as he pretended to scan the page again. "_I couldn't take it. I couldn't resist her anymore. I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't say those things to this woman that I cared about so much, so I took the coward's way out and buried my face in her neck, breathing in the scent of her and losing myself against her silky soft skin. 'I want to taste you,' I whispered as I kissed her neck. 'You do?' she asked with a smile. I couldn't help but smile myself. 'Oh yes,' I said. 'I love it when I can taste you on my lips,' I whispered, too embarrassed to meet her eyes. 'Tell me," Lorelai whispered as she began to unbutton my shirt. I had to touch her, so I slid my hand up to cup her breast. 'I think about you naked, on top of me, riding me,' I said quietly. 'You like that, huh?' she asked breathlessly trying to encourage me to say more,"_ Luke said with a chuckle. He smiled as Lorelai pressed against him again, letting her leg ride up his and pressing her warm sex rub against this thigh.

He glanced down at her and asked, "You like this?"

"Oh yeah," she sighed. "Don't stop," she said breathlessly.

"_Lorelai looked up at me again and asked, 'What else do you like?' Excited by the look in her eyes, I told her, 'I like it when I feel your nipples harden when I touch you.' I pulled her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra, caressing her frantically. She pulled my t-shirt over my head, and said, 'Go on, tell me more.' I bent to nuzzle her breasts and said, 'I love it when you grind against me when I suck on you.' Lorelai moaned and asked, 'Like this?' as she pressed herself against my erection. I was out of control by then. I reached for the button on her jeans and told her, 'I love it when I am undressing you, and I can smell you. It makes my mouth water,' shocking myself with my boldness,"_ Luke said, his eyes closed at the memory.

"Mmmmm," Lorelai murmured next to him, lost in him. She reached down and began to touch herself gently, and Luke was mesmerized by the thought of what was going on under the covers. He dropped the book to his chest and flung the quilt back so that he could see. Lorelai glanced up with a pleased smile and let her hand slide up over the emerald silk gown before she slid it between her legs. She looked up at Luke as she stroked herself and said, "Keep reading."

"Huh?" Luke asked as he shook his head to clear it.

"The story," Lorelai said breathlessly. "Keep telling me the story."

Luke dropped his head back against the wall, and without bothering to pick up the book said, _"I took her jeans off and touched her panties, she was so wet I could feel the moisture seeping through. I was entranced by her, by the scent of her, y my need for her. 'I love it when your panties are wet, knowing that you are ready for me to love you,' I said, my voice hoarse with need. 'I'm always ready for you,' she answered huskily. 'Always?' I asked. 'Yes,' she told me. 'Just thinking about you, about us, makes me wet.'_

_I wanted her so badly. I bent down and pressed my lips to her wet panties and licked at her, dying for a taste. It told her how long I had wanted her. How long I dreamed of touching her. I told her of the years I waited, hoping that she would want me too," _Luke said, lost in the memory of his confession._ "I told her how I used to touch myself_ _thinking about her and she surprised me by telling me that she had wanted me too." _

Luke took his glasses off and tossed them onto the nightstand, knocking the book off of the bed. "I need you to touch me," he ground out roughly.

Lorelai looked up at him and said, "I need to touch you, but if I do, you can't stop. You have to finish my story," she warned.

Luke nodded and swallowed thickly. "I'll finish it," he promised. Lorelai pulled his boxers down and licked her lips at the sight of his rock hard cock. "Jesus, Lorelai, please touch me," he moaned.

Lorelai looked up at him and whispered, "The story."

Luke looked back at her and said, _"Lorelai told me, 'I want you to fuck me Luke. Hard and hot. I want to get all of those years of silent wanting out. I want you to be able to say anything you want and do anything you want to me.' I pulled her to the edge of the table and stared into her eyes as I pressed my hard cock into her,"_ he said as Lorelai began to stroke his cock with her hand. _"She was so hot, so tight that I thought I would come right then. I fought for control, but she was squeezing me so tightly. 'Lorelai' I moaned, closing my eyes, still shocked at the fact that I got to do this. I could now bury myself inside of her. That she wanted me to fuck her. That she wanted me to love her," _he panted._ 'Yes, Luke it's me,' she said softly as she waited for me to look at her,"_ Luke opened his eyes and looked down at Lorelai stroking him. She smiled and bent to take him into her mouth.

"Oh Lorelai," he moaned softly.

She lifted her lips and whispered, "What happened next?"

"_I watched as my cock slid into her, unable to tear my eyes away. She was so wet, I could see her coating my cock, glistening in the light,"_ he said as Lorelai began to suck him again. Luke pressed his fingers into her hair and groaned.

"_Lorelai looked down and watched as I pressed into her. 'Look at you,' she whispered. 'Look at you inside of me. We're beautiful,' she said with a radiant smile, snapping my control completely. I drove into her recklessly, pounding my cock into her. I couldn't get deep enough. I wanted to crawl inside of her, stay there in her heat forever. I felt her tighten around me and knew that I was lost. She came panting and crying my name, biting my shoulder and squeezing me tight. I shot into her, emptying myself into her warmth as she shuddered around me,"_ Luke panted.

Lorelai lifted her head and said, "Yes," as she straddled him, plunging herself down on him. Luke raise his hands to grasp her hips, feeling the smooth silk under his touch as her silky pussy enveloped him. Luke groaned loudly and let his head fall back against the wall. Lorelai pressed down, taking his length inside of her and said, "Fuck me, Luke," as she began to ride him mercilessly. He watched, gasping for breath as her breasts bounced beneath their silk covering. He raised his hands to cup them and squeeze them roughly as she bounced on top of him wantonly. She threw her head back, her dark hair trailing down her back, and her soft throat exposed to him. He reared up and bit her neck, sucking the skin into his hot mouth as he pinched her nipples. "Oh God, yes, fuck me," she panted as her orgasm began to build.

Luke slid his hands around her, down over her silk clad back and to her ass. He cupped her and squeezed hard as he pulled her cheeks apart, spreading her wide. "I love fucking you, Lorelai," he grunted as she tightened around him. "I want to fuck you all of the time," he said as he felt himself flooding her. He thrust up into her hard and grunted as his spasms subsided and she melted against him wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Luke smoothed his hands over her back and up to her neck, tangling in her hair and rubbing her soothingly as she gasped for breath. Lorelai pressed her lips to his hair distractedly, reluctant to let the moment float away. "Dear Lord," she whispered.

Luke chuckled and clung to her tightly. They sat wrapped in each other, breathing each other in as their breath slowed and their hearts stopped pounding. Finally, Lorelai lifted her head to look at him. Luke brushed her hair back from her face and smiled lovingly. "So, uh, the erotica?" he asked shyly.

"Yeah?" she asked with a smile.

"Totally my thing," he said with a laugh.


	26. Just Be Mine

**A/N: Insert into Middle Management Chapter 15 – Doing It (hee!)**

**Just Be Mine**

"Paris tried to kill me with a fencing epee today," Rory said with a smirk.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Never thought they should teach sword fighting in school. Why?" she asked.

"Francie let her know that I spilled it about Jamie, and made it sound like I was trying to stage some kind of student council coup," Rory said toying listlessly with the salt shaker.

Luke appeared with two pieces of pie smothered in huge scoops of ice cream and placed them on the table. He smiled, and wiped his hands on his jeans nervously. "Thanks, Hon," Lorelai said, excusing him from the conversation.

"Call if you need me," he said as he quickly retreated to the kitchen.

Lorelai shoved a plate toward Rory and said, "You are so spoiled."

"I know," Rory said with a glimmer of a grin as she reached for her fork. She cut off a huge bite of ice cream laden pie and shoved it into her mouth.

"So, well, you know Paris," Lorelai said casually. "She'll cool down," she said reassuringly.

Rory shook her head and said, "I don't think so. She's not just mad, she feels like I betrayed her," Rory explained helplessly.

"Why would she believe Francie over you?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. Who knows what goes on inside her head," Rory grumbled. "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to eat my pie," she said with a pout.

"Okay, kiddo, you eat your pie," Lorelai said encouragingly. "Pie is good," she added with a smile.

"Pie is good," Rory agreed, trying to shake her mood.

Luke appeared next to them clearing his throat meaningfully. "I haven't seen a smile yet, so I brought you this," he said. "I'm going in back. The counter is clear," he told them as he placed a bagel on the table and walked away.

Rory broke into a grin and said, "You gotta love that guy."

"I sure do," Lorelai said with a goofy grin. "Ooh! Wait until you see Kirk's pictures!" she said as she picked up the bagel and they moved to the counter with their coffee mugs.

After a rousing game of bagel hockey, which greatly improved Rory's mood, Lorelai poked her head into the store room and said, "We're heading home now."

"Good," Luke said wiping his hands on his jeans. "I'm about done, so I'll be there soon. You want me to bring dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah, unless you think that the magic food fairy is gonna drop by tonight," Lorelai teased as she walked over to give him a kiss. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was around and planted one on him.

Luke smiled at her and said, "I'll be home soon," as he brushed a curl behind her ear.

"Hurry," Lorelai said with a flirty wave.

Luke finished unpacking the last box and went to the kitchen to see what he could round up for dinner. Given Rory's mood, he thought some comfort food would be in order. He scooped some macaroni and cheese into a to-go container, and then filled one full of mashed potatoes. He looked around and tried to figure out what else to make. Grabbing a loaf of bread, he pulled some cheese from the cooler and set it aside as he buttered the slices of bread and tossed them onto the griddle. As they sizzled he added thick slices of cheddar and topped them with another slice of buttered bread. He frowned into a pot of chicken noodle soup and decided against it. He packed the grilled cheese sandwiches into another container and loaded it all into a carrier bag. He called goodbye to Caesar and Jess that he was leaving and made a hasty exit.

He went to Doose's and picked up a couple of cans of condensed soup and frowned over the cracker selection. As he stood in line to check out, he scanned the magazines in the rack, smirking at the latest tabloid headlines. He saw a battered issue of Cosmopolitan hanging halfway off of the rack and automatically reached to straighten it. One of the headlines caught his eye. 'Are you getting any? How much is too much?' he read. He chuckled to himself and thought, _No such thing_. As he placed his purchases on the belt he thought, _it's been almost two weeks. Well, ten days, _he mentally corrected. He tossed a five on the counter and rolled his eyes at himself. As he grabbed the bag and stuffed it into the carrier bag, he wondered how long it had been since they had gone that long without making love. _Certainly not since we got engaged_, he thought as he walked toward home. _Probably not since the big fight after Rory and Jess' accident. _

_We've been busy_, he justified, shaking his head. _And tired_, he added to himself. _Stressed out, angry, upset, jealous, distracted and uh, indisposed,_ he thought, listing all of the possible reasons in his head. He knew he was being silly_. No couple could possibly keep up that pace_, he thought with a smug smile. _The honeymoon alone would have killed most guys my age_, he reasoned. _It was bound to taper off eventually._ _But I miss her_, a little voice in his head whispered. _I miss the feel of her underneath me, her skin warm against mine. I miss her scent. I miss the taste of her_, he thought with a frown. _It hasn't tapered off, it's come to a screeching halt,_ he realized.

They had shared the same bed each night, wrapped up together, but neither had made the move. _We're just adjusting to it all,_ he reasoned. _So much has happened since we got back,_ he thought, chewing his cheek as he walked. _Lorelai had to deal all that stuff with closing the Independence Inn and letting it go emotionally. I've been trying to get more help at the diner,_ he thought to himself. _We've both been trying to get the businesses set up to run smoothly, the Dragonfly construction underway, helping Rory and Jess out with school stuff,_ he justified.

_But that's not it_, the voice taunted him. _Tension,_ he thought as he kicked a stone on the sidewalk. _There's been so much tension between us. Tension over the bakery. Over Sandy,_ he thought more specifically. _Tension over the inn and money,_ he added to the mental mix. _And then that stupid fight_, he thought wincing as he tuned up the driveway. _I couldn't bring myself to touch her._ _I didn't deserve it,_ he chastised himself. _And I was afraid,_ the voice reminded him. _Afraid she would flinch again, afraid she'd pull away, tell me no,_ he thought to himself. _And she would have been right to,_ he thought as he trudged up the porch steps.

_But she's back. My Lorelai is back, flirting, teasing, and touching me. The laughter is back. The ease of just being together. No more suspicious looks. No more hurt in her eyes,_ he told himself as he opened the door and stepped into the house.

Lorelai hopped up from the couch and yelled, "Whoo hoo! He's home!" She planted a quick kiss on his lips and snatched the bag from his hand, bouncing into the kitchen with it.

Luke shook his head at her enthusiasm and said, "You can't be starving, you just had pie."

Lorelai grinned and said, "You don't even want to know what we did with the bagel when we were done playing."

Luke's lip curled with disgust as he asked, "You did not eat that, did you?"

Lorelai winked and said, "It was a perfectly good bagel."

"And you'd been sliding it up and down a counter that people had been pawing all day," he said with exasperation.

Lorelai laughed as she pulled the grocery bag out of the bigger bag and set it on the table. "Please, you scrub that counter ten thousand times a day. We could perform surgery on it," she said with a careless wave of her hand.

"You are disgusting," Luke said as he pulled the cans of soup from the bag and began to open them.

Lorelai glanced over and asked, "Canned tomato soup?"

"I'm gonna doctor it up," he told her as he dumped them into a pot. He added some milk instead of water and put the soup on to heat. He pulled various seasonings from the cabinet and sprinkled them into the pot.

Lorelai began opening the to-go containers and laughed when she got to the mashed potatoes. "I think I see a theme emerging," she teased.

Luke nodded and said, "It's a festival of starches."

Lorelai walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She placed a kiss to the center of his back and said, "You brought comfort food."

Luke shrugged on shoulder and said, "Seemed like a good night for it."

Lorelai squeezed his tightly and said, "You are too good." She looked at the containers with a frown and asked, "Are you going to eat this?"

Luke snorted and said, "No way. I'll make a salad and have some soup," he told her. He turned the heat to low and said, "Would you heat those up while I go change? I spilled syrup all over me earlier," he explained.

Lorelai grinned and asked, "You want me to get it off of you?"

Luke wrinkled his nose and said, "Tempting, but no thank you." He kissed her temple as he passed and went upstairs to clean up.

Once he was in their room, he stripped out of the flannel and went into the bathroom to wash up. Unable to resist, he glanced into the small wastebasket and saw no tell tale wrappers in evidence. With a smile, he washed his face and hands, and quickly brushed his teeth. He walked back to the closet to get another flannel and saw the shirt she had picked out for him on their honeymoon. Her words echoed in his head. _Oh come on, Burger Boy, for me? A honeymoon shirt. It can be like a signal. Whenever you're in the mood, you can put this shirt on, and I'll know! _Luke stared at it for a moment and then yanked it from the hanger. He pulled at the plastic tag to remove it, and tossed it onto the dresser thinking, _you are so_ p_athetic! _

He slipped it on and went to look in the mirror. He nodded as he noted the snug white t-shirt that he already had on looked good with the bright blue shirt. He buttoned it up, but decided that it looked stupid. As he unbuttoned it and let it hang open he smirked and thought, _Of course it looks stupid. It's a stupid shirt, and you are a stupid pathetic fool if you think this is gonna work._ He looked in the mirror and realized that Lorelai would probably like the t-shirt. It was worn and soft and he had enough of an ego to know that it looked good tucked tightly into his jeans. He glanced down and saw that the jeans were all stretched out, and bagging at the knee. He quickly stripped them off and grabbed his oldest, most faded pair which, coincidently, was also the tightest. He stepped into them and tucked the t-shirt in. He smirked as he nodded and thought to himself, _Becoming quite the girl now aren't you? _He left the room and padded downstairs in his sock feet.

Lorelai was just setting the food out on the table when she glanced up and saw him coming. Her eyes lit up and she grinned. "Hey, Burger Boy," she said with an approving nod.

"I thought I'd go for the festive," he said with a casual shrug.

He walked to the stove and began ladling soup into the bowls she had set out. Lorelai walked up behind him and slid her hands over his butt whispering, "You look good."

"Good how?" he asked, glancing back at her with a pleased smile.

Lorelai laughed and purred, "Delicious."

Luke smiled and said, "I'm glad you think so."

Lorelai wrapped her arms around him and slid her fingers over the soft material of his t-shirt. "I've missed you," she whispered.

Luke dropped the ladle into the pot and turned around. He looked down at her and whispered, "I've missed you too."

"We've got some making up to do," she reminded him. When he nodded she added, "And some time to make up for."

"You noticed that too?" he asked softly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Boy did I."

Luke kissed her tenderly and said, "We have dinner to eat, and a girl to cheer up."

Lorelai hugged him and said, "She's feeling much better now. A good game of bagel hockey can work wonders," she assured him. "You make your salad," she said as she stepped back, letting her fingers trail across his abs.

"I got the fish crackers," he said waving to the bag.

Lorelai poked her head into the bag and grabbed the bag of crackers. "Rory! Luke brought us goldfish!" she yelled excitedly.

Rory poked her head out and asked, "Huh?"

Lorelai waved the bag of crackers and said, "Fishies for our soup!"

Rory rolled her eyes, grinned and said, "You're whacked. I'll be right there," as she ducked back into her room.

Lorelai turned and gave Luke a brilliant smile. "You are getting so lucky tonight!" she said happily.

Luke caught one of her hands and brought it to his lips, his eyes locked on hers, making her catch her breath. "Later," he whispered.

"Definitely," she said with a smile.

It was a long evening. Dinner had been a hit. The comfort food was consumed, the salad was mocked, the cheeseburger shirt was admired, and the teenager was cheered enough to insist on a family movie night. Rory stretched out on the floor as Lorelai and Luke sat staring at the TV with unseeing eyes, sitting close together on the couch, covered with a soft chenille throw. Lorelai surreptitiously toyed with him by absently stroking the inseam of his jeans as her hand rested on his thigh. Luke sought revenge by resting his arm on the back of the couch and running his fingers through the hair at the nape of her neck and kneading the skin gently with his long fingers. Lorelai's hand kept creeping dangerously up his thigh, so Luke caught it and brought it to his mouth, kissing her palm and teasing it with his tongue. The tension was both unbearable and intoxicating. The anticipation built throughout the movie as they found new ways to touch one another unobtrusively. During the climactic chase scene, Luke stilled her hand on his leg, leaned over and whispered, "Stop, I can't take it," as he nuzzled her neck.

Lorelai smiled smugly and whispered, "I can't wait."

When the credits rolled, Lorelai yawned hugely and stretched, pushing her breasts against the soft wool of her sweater. "Man, I'm beat," she sighed.

"Yeah, long day," Luke agreed, careful to keep the throw across his lap.

"Homework done?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Yeah, I just have to go read a chapter," she said as she rolled up off of the floor. "I guess I'll get to it," she said with a smile.

"Night Sweets," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Night Mom, night Luke," Rory said as she turned toward her room.

"Goodnight Rory," Luke called softly. When the door to Rory's room closed, he looked over at Lorelai with hungry eyes and said, "You are very bad."

"I want you," she said in a husky voice. "I want you so badly," she whispered.

Luke stood up and held his hand out to her to help her up. Lorelai giggled and said, "I think your jeans have gotten tighter."

"I wonder why," he said dryly as he led her to the stairs. "You go up, I'll lock up," he said before kissing her softly.

Lorelai nodded and whispered, "Hurry."

"I will," he said with a grin. He quickly locked the doors and turned out the lights, taking the steps two at a time in his haste to get to her. He stepped into the bedroom and Lorelai launched herself at him, pressing him back into the door as her hands skimmed up under his shirt and over the soft cotton beneath. She raked her nails down his stomach and murmured, "You are so sexy," she pressed her open mouth to his neck. Her hands were frantic, caressing him over his shirt and tugging at it to release it from his jeans.

"Hey, hey," he laughed. "Easy, slow down," he said as her tongue found his ear.

"You slow down, you die," she answered, biting his ear lobe gently.

Luke chuckled and said, "Lorelai," trying again to slow her. When she drew his lobe into her mouth and sucked, Luke grasped her waist and said, "Lorelai," in a more forceful tone, but she continued her attack, unabated. "Lorelai, please?" he whispered raggedly. She heard the plea in his voice, lifted her head to meet his eyes, and saw the plea reflected in them. He captured her hands and brought them up to hold between their chests. He kissed them gently as he looked into her eyes. "Please," he whispered, his deep voice drenched in need. She smiled and nodded slightly. 

Luke released her hand to trace his fingers over her cheek as he drank in the sight of her looking up at him lovingly. He bent his head and brushed his lips across hers in a feather light kiss. He kissed her sweetly, drawing her lips out against his, letting himself sink into their soft caress. He tilted his head and slowly began to deepen the kiss, moaning softly as her lips parted for him. His fingers slid from her cheek to her hair, running through the length of it before he gathered it into his hand and held her in place, his fingers rubbing her scalp as his tongue demanded her response.

Lorelai sighed, smoothing her hand across his broad shoulders as she surrendered herself to his seduction. He ran his hand down her arm, twining her fingers in his. Luke lifted his head and gently nudged her back from him. He stared at her solemnly, his heart bursting with all the words he wanted to say, but when he opened his mouth, they all seemed inadequate. "I have to show you," he said in a soft, desperate voice.

Lorelai nodded and whispered, "Show me."

Luke released her hand and reached down to sweep her legs up and lift her into his arms. He laid her gently on the bed and knelt over her, his lashes fluttering softly as he tried to school his emotions. He stretched out over her and kissed her soulfully, pouring into her all of his yearning. Lorelai slipped her hands up under his honeymoon shirt and pressed her hands to the taut muscles of his back, holding him tightly. His tongue swept into her mouth, drawing hers out and teasing it softly. She slipped her hands up to his shoulders and slid the ridiculous shirt from them. Luke lifted each arm and allowed her to remove it, dropping it to the floor beside the bed. She relished the feel of the worn cotton under her palms, the heat of his skin radiating through it like the warmth of a fire.

Luke lifted his lips from hers and pressed soft kisses to her forehead, sweeping them down her nose and across her cheek until he found her ear and kissed it tenderly before he whispered, "I love you so much."

Lorelai sighed contentedly and whispered, "Oh Luke, I love you too."

Luke pressed his lips to the tender skin beneath her ear and drew on it gently, feeling her pulse quicken beneath his lips. He took his time, nipping and tracing patterns on her soft skin, savoring the taste of her on his lips and her scent intoxicating him. He slid lower, sucking the skin of her throat, and feeling her soft moan ripple against his lips. She slid her hands under his shirt, frantic to feel his skin under her hands. She lifted it up and murmured, "I have to touch you."

Luke lifted himself up and allowed her to drag it over his head, and released it from his arms. Lorelai drank in the sight of him, his skin still lightly sun kissed and taut over his muscles, the hair on his chest still tinged reddish gold. She slid her hands up and ran them over his straining biceps, squeezing them gently and thrilling in the power of their strength. She drew a deep breath and exhaled with a soft whoosh when they flexed as he lowered himself to her again, pressing his face to her neck and kissing her fervently. "Luke, my Luke," she whispered as she slipped her fingers up into his hair, longer now and curling softly at his neck. She slid her fingers along his neck and down onto his shoulders, pressing gently, urging him down.

He acquiesced, pulling away slowly as he looked down at her with an intense gaze. Lorelai felt a rush of warmth course through her body when she saw the desire in his eyes. He sat back and tugged her hands, to pull her into a sitting position. He lifted her sweater over her head, and tossed it aside carelessly. His gaze dropped to her breasts and she could swear she felt the heat of it on her. He lifted his hand to trace one finger around her already distended nipple, straining at the lace of her bra. With one hand he flicked open the front clasp and parted the flimsy material reverently. He looked at her for a moment, his eyelids growing heavy with lust as he drank in the sight of her dusky pink nipples arching toward his touch. He hand closed over her right breast as he brought the other up to cup the left one. Lorelai looked down to see his large hands caressing her gently and dropped her head back with a moan, pressing her hips up into him.

Luke dropped his head and pressed her back to the mattress as he bent to feast on her. "So beautiful," he murmured, nuzzling the soft skin under her breast with his nose, his lips brushing her with a whisper soft caress. He pressed his soft lips to the mound, drawing on the tender skin lightly as he brushed her aching nipple with his cheek. He brushed his lips over her, letting his warm breath wash over her as he watched her nipple harden further. Cupping his hand around her again, he squeezed gently as he lowered his mouth to her, his warm, wet tongue enveloping her and drawing her deep into his mouth. Lorelai panted and dug her nails into his shoulders, pressing up into his mouth, urging him on. Luke suckled at her breast, each draw more demanding, and each caress making her ache more for him. When he lifted his mouth to move to the other breast, Lorelai thrashed her head against the pillow, frustrated by the loss.

Luke lavished the same attentions to her other breast, reveling the soft weight of her in his hand, the feel of her hardened nipple on his tongue, and the sweet taste of her skin. He pressed his mouth hotly to her stomach, his hands running over the curve of her hip possessively as he tried to tamp down his need for her. He reached for the button on her jeans and quickly opened them, his tongue dipping into her navel and thrusting suggestively as she arched up into him. He tugged her jeans over her hips, biting at her hip bone and pressing his open mouth to the hollow there. He sat back and quickly stripped the jeans down her legs, leaving them in a tangled mass of denim as he dropped them to the floor. He disposed of her socks, and wrapped his hands around her ankles, pulling them up onto his back as he flattened himself between her legs.

Lorelai rubbed the soft skin of his back with her foot as he touched a tentative fingertip to the top of her panties. Lorelai moaned and shifted her hips impatiently as he hooked the finger into the elastic at the top and ran it teasingly along the edge. Luke dipped his head and pressed his lips to them, gratified to find them damp with desire. He pressed his tongue to the silky material and lapped at it gently, teasing her clit and forcing a deep moan from her throat. He tugged the material down with the finger hooked in the top and nuzzled her curls with his nose, drawing her in. "Please," she panted.

Luke nodded imperceptibly and began to pull her panties down her legs. When he had discarded them, he quickly shucked his own jeans and boxers, toeing off his socks and kicking them aside before eagerly settling back between her thighs. Lorelai wrapped her legs up onto his back again as he bent his head and placed his open mouth around her clit, drawing her in insistently. "Oh!" Lorelai gasped in surprise as he began to stroke her clit with his tongue, demanding her response. She felt him press into the mattress, gently rubbing his erection against the quilt as he devoured her. He pressed his tongue to her entrance and groaned deep in his throat as she opened for him. He slid his hands up and pressed her thighs down to the mattress, opening her to him further. He slipped his tongue into her, lapping at her urgently. He returned to her clit and circled it teasingly as he slid first one finger and then two into her, finding her hot and slick with need.

Unable to wait any longer, he lifted himself abruptly, Lorelai gasping and clutching at him in desperate frustration. He lifted himself up over her and whispered raggedly, "Look at me, look at me."

Lorelai opened her eyes and saw the raw need etched into his face, his eyes dark and desperate. She reached up to touch his face gently and said, "Come to me." Drawing a deep breath, he pressed into her, sighing heavily as she parted and allowed him in. He shook his head, completely at a loss as the relief flooded through him. Lorelai reached up and laced her fingers in his and squeezed them gently, his wedding band pressing into her skin. "Oh yes," she sighed. "My Luke."

He began to move slowly inside of her, squeezing his eyes closed as he fought for control. Lorelai shifted beneath him and urged him closer. He bit his lip and began to quicken his pace, pressing up into her, letting the base of his cock brush against her swollen clit. Lorelai lifted her hips to meet him, whimpering softly as she felt the need building in her. "Lorelai," he said softly. She looked up at him, eyes shining with love as she gave herself over to the feel of him inside of her. Luke watched the sensations wash over her face, pleasure mixing with need, and desire mixing with devotion. The need aching within him almost choked him as she began to tighten around him, gasping softly and whispering his name with wonder. He pushed into her heat, feeling his orgasm beginning to ripple through him, and groaned, "Lorelai," as he began to lose control. She cried out as her nails dug into his shoulder, her hand squeezing his convulsively as she toppled over the edge. Luke relaxed and allowed himself to follow her, filling her with his need as he panted, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," in her ear.

Lorelai released his hand gently and wrapped her arms and legs around him protectively, murmuring comforting words of nonsense as her hands stroked his skin, desperate to soothe him. As his breath began to even he whispered again, "I'm so sorry."

Lorelai cupped the back of his head and kissed his hair. She smiled softly as she said, "Don't be sorry, just be mine."

"I am," he said, his voice cracking with emotion. "I am," he whispered as she held him tight.


	27. The Seduction of Butch Danes

**The Seduction of Butch Danes**

After dinner, Lorelai and Luke retreated upstairs to give the girls the table to work at. As they walked up stairs Luke asked, "Are we supposed to hide out up here all night?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I just wanted to give them some space."

As soon as their door was closed, Lorelai began to dance around happily. "What's that about?" Luke asked.

"I've got the good kid!" she gloated.

"Lorelai!" he chided.

"Oh, you know what I mean. I'm just glad Rory's not making the same bad choices I did," she explained.

Luke dropped to the edge of the bed and said, "You could not pay me to be a teenager again."

Lorelai flopped down next to him and said, "No kidding."

"I mean, it sucks anyway, but now," he said working himself into a rant. "All of this stuff just keeps getting tossed at them. The pressure for grades, getting into the right college, sex, drugs, drinking," he listed off. "It's amazing any of them make it to adulthood!"

Lorelai stretched back on the bed and said, "We had all of the same pressures."

"I know, but it didn't seem so intense then," he said worriedly. "I mean, half the time you knew that the other kids were lying about what they said they were doing," he said with a laugh.

"I wasn't," she said with a grin.

Luke chuckled and said, "No, I guess not," as he dropped back next to her, knocking his cap askew. He tossed it aside and looked at her with a grin.

"You didn't do any of that stuff in high school?" Lorelai asked teasingly. When Luke shook his head and tried to look innocent she asked, "You didn't get drunk on Boone's Farm and make out with Carrie Duncan under the bleachers at the Homecoming game?"

Luke whipped his head toward her and said, "No! Who told you that?" he demanded.

Lorelai giggled and said, "Liz."

"I did not make out with Crazy Carrie Duncan at the Homecoming game," he growled.

"I run into Carrie every now and again," Lorelai said thoughtfully. "Maybe I should ask her," she mused.

"How do you know Carrie Duncan?" Luke demanded.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "We've worked on school plays and town stuff together." She grinned and rolled over on top of him. "I'll bet she remembers you fondly, Butch," she teased.

"Don't call me that," he grumbled.

"Oh Butch, you're sooo dreamy," she said in a girly voice.

Luke tried to push her off of him saying, "I'm going back to the diner."

"No, Butch, don't go!" Lorelai cried as he struggled to disentangle himself. "I'll let you get to second base tonight," she promised.

"I'm leaving," he said as he opened the door.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "If you leave, I'm coming with you."

Luke smiled and said, "Catch me if you can," as he ducked out of the room, rumbled down the stairs and out the front door.

Lorelai stumbled down the stairs laughing hysterically. She went to the window and saw him jogging down the drive, looking back to see if she followed him. "Mom? What did you do to Luke?" Rory called.

Lorelai grabbed her shoes and sat on the couch to put them on. "I gave him a head start," she said with a laugh. "We'll be back later!" she called as she shrugged into her coat. She grabbed her purse and keys and walked calmly out to the Jeep.

She drove to the diner and parked in front, peering through the windows. She didn't see him, so she decided to wait him out, blasting the heater and scanning the street for him. After about ten minutes, she killed the engine and was about to head inside when she saw him come through the curtain holding a bundle of red and white over his arm. He spotted the Jeep and grinned at her broadly as he walked out of the diner. He opened the passenger door and climbed in. "Man, you're fast," she said with a grin.

"Except for when it counts," he said with a smile. "Here," he said holding the bundle out to her.

She unfolded it to see it was his old letter jacket. She smiled softly at him and said, "Oh, Butch."

Luke shrugged and said simply, "Well, you're my girl." He smiled at her and said, "Wanna go make out?"

Lorelai nodded enthusiastically as she slipped her arms out of her coat and into the too large jacket. "So, where did you go parkin' around here?" she asked with a grin.

Luke grinned back and said, "I'll show you."

Lorelai put the Jeep in gear and began to pull away from the curb, but swerved back at the last minute. "Hey, what time is it?' she asked.

"Six forty five, why?" he asked.

Lorelai put the car in park and said, "Doose's is still open!"

"What? Where are you going?" he asked as she jumped from the car.

Lorelai ran around the hood, the sleeves of his old letter jacket swallowing her hands. She opened the passenger door and said, "Go get your truck!"

"What? What are you doing?' he asked as she turned and began to trot toward Doose's.

"Take the Jeep, go get your truck and pick me up here," she called as she dashed into the store.

Luke stared after her, his mouth hanging open, and slowly got out to go to the driver's side. He was still shaking his head as he drove up to the house and parked in the drive. He reached in his pocket for the keys to the truck, but came up empty, realizing he left them on the hall table. He darted up the steps and opened the door calling to Rory, "It's just me! I guess were going out. I'm taking the truck instead of the Jeep, we'll be back in a little while."

"'Kay," Rory answered distractedly from the kitchen as he closed the door behind him and trotted toward the truck.

He got in and turned the key, shivering because he ran from the house without his jacket. He gave the heater a minute to warm up as he pulled out and turned the fan up to high, trying to warm the cab. When he pulled up in front of the market, he saw Lorelai clutching a paper bag and dancing from foot to foot in the cold night air. When she opened the door and swung up into the truck he looked at her and asked, "What the hell are we doing?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "We're going parking, Butch."

Luke shook his head and said, "I was just kidding. We're too old to do that stuff."

Lorelai arched a brow and him and said in a haughty tone, "You may be, but I'm not."

"Lorelai," he said with a groan.

"Come on, Butch, don't you like me? I like you," she said sliding closer to him on the bench seat. Luke tried not to smile as she wrapped her arms around his bicep and squeezed it to her chest. "The truck has this nice bench seat. You used to like necking with me in your truck. Come on, let's go find someplace to be alone," she whispered in his ear. "Rory's at home and we can't neck on the couch when she's around," she cajoled.

Luke looked over at her and asked, "You really want to go park and make out?"

Lorelai grinned and nodded as she said, "I really do."

Luke sighed and shook his head, shifting the truck into gear and pulling from the curb. Lorelai smiled and reached up to toy with his curls. "All the girls are jealous," she purred smugly.

"Of your ability to make me do stupid things?" he asked with a smirk as they left the square.

"Of my hot boyfriend," she corrected. "Where are we headed?" she asked with a grin.

Luke smiled softly as he said, "I know a place."

"I'll bet you do, Butch," she teased. "How many girls did you lure out to lonely country lanes?" she asked.

"You're the first," he told her with a smirk.

"Ah, kept it under the bleachers, huh?" she teased.

Luke shrugged and said, "It was cheaper, saved on gas."

Lorelai gasped and said, "Butch! You are bad!"

"I never made out with anyone under the bleachers," he insisted as he turned down the road that led to the Dragonfly.

"Sure you didn't," she said with a knowing smile.

"I didn't," he insisted. "And, I have never gotten drunk on Boones Farm," he said sternly.

"No?" she asked. "I thought everyone had gotten drunk on Boones Farm," she said with wonder in her voice.

Luke chuckled and said, "Peach schnapps."

"Oh, I see," she cooed as she cuddled close to him. "Well, I couldn't score the Boones anyway, but I did get us something else," she said as she opened the bag from Doose's, and pulled a six pack of Zima out triumphantly.

"Zima?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, it was the best I could do," she said with a shrug.

"All of the other beer was gone? You had to buy chick beer?" he asked as he slowed the truck as they approached the old inn.

Lorelai glanced out of the window and asked, "What are we doing here?"

"Parking," Luke said as he turned off of the lane and bumped along the overgrown ground until he pulled up behind an old shed.

"Are we hiding?" Lorelai asked as she looked around.

"I'd rather not have Cooper tapping on the window wondering what we're doing out here if you don't mind," he said dryly as he killed the lights, and set the parking brake, but left the motor running.

Lorelai giggled and said, "That would be embarrassing." She handed him a Zima, which he twisted the top off of and handed back to her. She frowned and pulled another from the bag, giving it to him.

"You're really gonna make me drink that?" he asked.

"I've gotta get you loosened up," she said with a grin. She gazed out at the saw horses and other construction materials scattered in the yard and said, "I can't believe we've started."

"Yeah, pretty exciting," he answered, smiling at her proudly, before taking a sip of his Zima. He made a face and glanced at the label as if it would tell him why people drink it in the first place.

She looked up at him and whispered, "You're the best boyfriend in the whole world."

He looked back at her and said, "Well, I do have the prettiest girl."

"Hey Butch?" she asked softly.

"Stop calling me that," he grumbled, staring through the windshield at the inn. He glanced over, smirked and asked, "What?"

Lorelai shuddered and said, "Why did they call you Butch anyway?"

Luke smirked and said "Butch Cassidy."

"Ooh! You're Paul Newman! The blue eyes should have tipped me off," she cooed.

Luke shook his head and took another sip of his Zima. "My friend Jeff was blonde and a bit of a daredevil. He was Sundance," he explained. "By the time we got to high school it had stuck. People just couldn't let it go."

"Paul Newman," Lorelai said with a sigh.

Luke snorted and said, "I'm sure that he appreciates my use of his salad dressings."

Luke reached to switch off the ignition, figuring that it was about to be plenty warm in there. He placed his bottle on the floor board and said, "You look good in that jacket."

"Good how?" she teased. When he smirked at her Lorelai placed her bottle up onto the dashboard and turn to look at him. "Aren't you gonna kiss me, Butch?" she asked, wide eyed.

He leaned over and kissed her gently, his fingers grazing her cheek, and pushing her hair behind her ear. Lorelai leaned in and began kissing him sweetly, their lips lingering, their breath mingling in the cooling cab of the truck. She turned in her seat to face him, her hand tangling in his hair. Luke angled his head and deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his and licking them gently. He shifted, trying to get closer to her, and banged his knee into the gear shift. He broke away saying, "Ow! Damn, stupid," but she cut him off by pressing her mouth to his hungrily.

"I'll kiss it," she said, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss in his denim clad knee.

Luke let his hand tangle in her curls and said, "Thank you. It's much better now."

"Anything else hurt?" she asked as she tucked her leg under her and faced him.

Luke smiled and said, "Everything."

"Oh, poor Butch," she cooed as she caught his lips with hers. She leaned in to press hot kisses to his neck, drawing his skin into her mouth and running her tongue over it.

"No hickeys," he warned.

"But Butch, I want all the girls to know that you're my man," she whined.

"They know," he assured her gruffly. "Besides, I gave you my jacket," he pointed out as she nipped at his throat.

"Tell me, how did you earn these letters?" she asked teasingly.

Luke shifted and pushed her back against the door, pressing up against her. "Ran fast, jumped high," he growled as he attacked, kissing her fiercely as his hand slid up under the jacket and cupped her breast.

"Man you are fast," she breathed.

"I can be slow," he murmured against her skin. "I also ran cross country," he told her.

"Oh yeah?" she asked breathlessly as he pinched her nipple through her shirt and bit softly on her earlobe.

"Slow and steady wins the race," he said with a smirk. He kissed her slowly and deeply, drawing her tongue into his mouth and massaging it gently with his. Lorelai's elbow was wedged between Luke and the seat at an awkward angle, and when she tried to free it, she popped him in the shoulder. "Ah!" he said, more startled than hurt.

"Sorry," she gasped, starting to giggle.

"This is ridiculous," he grumbled as he scrambled to sit up again.

"I'm sorry, come back," she said clutching at his shirt as she sat up too.

"We have a perfectly good bed at home," he pointed out.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "But this is fun."

"Fun?" he asked. "I'm getting the crap beat out of me and you think this is fun?"

"Oh please, you big baby," she sneered at him.

"I'm too old to be twisting around like this," he complained.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows and said, "I've seen you do some pretty impressive contortions when you want to."

"We can put those slippery sheets on the bed, that would be fun," he cajoled.

"I hate to break this to you, but we can't reasonably disappear to your lair for another few hours yet," she told him with a frown.

"I know," he said with a sigh.

"Come on Butch, relax," she said sitting up on her knees and rubbing his shoulder with one hand. "You stay put," she instructed as she twisted around and stretched across him sideways, bracing her hand on the edge of the seat. She looked up and said, "Kiss me."

Luke sighed and said, "It's not that I don't want to."

"So kiss me, Butch," she said with a smile. "You can tell all of the boys on Monday how you seduced Lorelai Gilmore Danes in your big man truck."

Luke kissed her possessively and said, "I don't need to brag."

"You should," she whispered. "I'm going to."

"To whom?" he asked as he slipped his hand under her shirt and traced the curve of her waist.

"Anyone, everyone," she whispered. "My boyfriend is so sexy," she said brushing her lips over his. "My boyfriend drives me crazy," she said looking up at him boldly.

"You are crazy," Luke said as he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her lips to his in a crushing kiss.

Lorelai began unbuttoning his flannel and whispered, "Crazy about you, Butch." She ran her hand over his t-shirt clad chest and whispered, "I'd do anything for you," as she slid her hand down to massage the bulge in his jeans. Luke wrapped his arm around her, supporting her weight as she rubbed him. "You're so hard, Butch," she whispered.

Luke groaned and said, "I'm with you, what else is new?"

Lorelai sat up, kneeling on her left knee and bracing her right foot on the floor board. She leaned over him and kissed him heatedly. "Touch me, Butch," she commanded.

Luke reached out and caressed her hip, sliding his hand around over her ass, squeezing it gently as her tongue tangled with his. Sitting up toward her he deepened the kiss as his hand slid over her ass and between her legs, feeling the heat radiating through the denim. He groaned and pulled her closer. "Oh God, you're hot," he moaned into her mouth. Banged knees and twisted muscles be damned, Luke surged up and pressed her back against the passenger door again, pressing her shirt up with his hands and lowering his head to kiss her breasts through her bra. His fingers pulled the lacy cup down and he fastened his mouth to her nipple.

Lorelai moaned and ran her hands over his neck and back. "Oh, Butch," she panted. "That feels so good, Butch."

He pressed his hand to the apex of her legs and pressed his thumb to her. Lorelai jerked against him, grinding down on him reflexively. "I can feel you," he whispered. "Lorelai," he groaned in frustration.

"Take them off," she demanded.

"Lorelai," he groaned against her breast, "we can't, not here."

"Yes we can," she panted clutching his head to her. "Take them off," she commanded, toeing off her shoes and letting them drop to the floor of the truck. When he hesitated she said, "Damn it, Butch," pushing him from her.

He sat back, stunned as she lunged for the zipper of his jeans and pulled it down. She unsnapped the button and reached for him, pulling his erection clear of his boxers. She slid off of the seat and knelt on the floorboard. "We can," she whispered before she took him in her mouth.

Luke groaned as her lips wrapped around him. He reached out and gripped the steering wheel, his fingers wrapping around it tightly as she drew him into her warm mouth. "Lorelai," he gasped as her tongue circled the head of his cock teasingly.

"Yes, Butch?" she asked, kissing him lightly on the tip.

"Don't stop," he whispered.

"Yes, Butch," she said with a grin as she nipped at him with her lips. She trailed her tongue up the length of him, relishing the feel of his smooth skin on her tongue. She wrapped her lips around him again and plunged him deep into her mouth.

Luke's hips jerked and he rewarded her with a loud groan. "You're so good at that," he panted. "It's so hot. Your mouth is so hot," he said softly as her hair fell over him. Luke's knuckles turned white as he gripped the wheel harder, trying to keep from thrusting into her. Lorelai was pleased, knowing that she was driving him mad. She reached for him and began to stroke the shaft of his cock as she sucked him. "Oh, Lorelai," he groaned helplessly, his breath hitching in his chest.

She lifted her head and whispered, "Don't come yet, Butch," before drawing him deep again.

"Stop, stop," he whispered raggedly. "You'd better stop," he warned her.

Lorelai released him abruptly and leaned back to look at him. His eyes were squeezed shut as his head pressed into the headrest of the seat. His hand was wrapped around the wheel tightly, as if clinging to it for support. "Lift up," she said urgently. Luke complied in a daze and she pulled his jeans and boxers down to mid thigh. She quickly undid her jeans and pushed them down, flipping up onto the seat to push them off. "Next time we go parking, remind me to wear a skirt," she grumbled. She pulled him over toward the middle of the seat and climbed up over him.

Luke looked up at her poised above him in his old letter jacket and bare from the waist down except for her socks. "This is nuts," he whispered as she straddled him.

"This is hot," she said as she sank onto his cock, letting her knees slide out on the seat to lower herself. Once he was completely sheathed in her she asked, "Does this mean we're going steady, Butch?"

"I'd say so," he ground out, clutching her ass as she began to ride him.

"Will you still respect me in the morning?" she asked breathlessly.

"More so," he panted as he slid his hand between them to stroke her clit.

"Oh, Butch," she moaned at his touch. The cab of the truck was filled with moans and grunts of pleasure as Lorelai quickened the pace, rising and falling on him rapidly. "Oh, Luke," moaned softly as she felt the ball of heat forming in her abdomen. "Oh God, Luke," she panted.

Luke pressed his feet to the floorboard and thrust up into her as she tightened around him. He felt the first spasms rocking her and closed his eyes, his face going slack as he surged blindly into her heat. "Yes, yes," he chanted as he felt his orgasm coming. "Oh yes," he groaned as he strained up into her, emptying himself into her.

"Luke," she breathed into his ear, clutching the back of the seat.

"My girl," he whispered into her hair.

Lorelai giggled and whispered, "I love you, Butch."

"I love you," he whispered back, letting his head fall back to rest against the seat. "I can't believe we just did that," he said with a chuckle.

"I can't believe you didn't want to," she answered with a grin.

"I'm sure we'll be paying for it tomorrow," he said dryly. He brushed her hair back from her face and said, "You're incredible." 

"I have to keep you young," she said with a grin.

"I think you might be trying to kill me," he said with a satisfied smile.

Lorelai pulled back to look at him and said, "You loved it."

"I love you," he corrected. "And, I will admit, this was pretty, uh, hot," he said grudgingly. "And, you do look good in that jacket," he said smugly.

"You look good when you're in me," she retorted with a smug grin of her own.

Luke laughed and said, "Everything is good when I'm in you."

"So, you gonna ask me to prom?" she teased.

"Definitely," he said with a nod.

"Maybe we can get a hotel room," she said as she lifted herself from him.

Luke groaned at the loss and said, "Where's the fun in that?"

Lorelai smiled as she dropped into her seat and said, "Don't worry, we'll find one that has the bed that runs on quarters."

"Oh, well, in that case," he said with a smirk as he pulled his pants up, but left them unbuttoned as he relaxed into the seat.

Lorelai tried to unknot her panties from the wad of denim on the floor and slipped them on before she straightened out her jeans and tugged them on again. "Ooh Zima!" she said reaching for her bottle on the dash and taking a swig.

Luke chuckled and reached down to find his on the floor. He took a drink and said, "You know, this stuff isn't really all that bad."

Lorelai grinned and said, "We should drink Zima and have sex every night."

Luke nodded and said, "Okay."

"So, Butch," she said trailing her fingers down his sleeve, "you wanna go back to my house?" she asked.

"Your house?" he repeated.

"I can show you my room. I've got these slippery satin sheets I need to try out," she said enticingly.

"Sounds good," he said with a nod. "Your folks won't mind?" he asked with a grin.

"I'll sneak you in," she said confidently. She downed the rest of her Zima and smacked her lips loudly.

Luke laughed and said, "Need another?"

"You trying to get me drunk?" she asked.

"Well, you just said we should drink Zima and have sex. I just thought one thing led to the other," he said with a shrug.

"No correlation whatsoever," she assured him.

"Good information to have," he said as he tipped his bottle up and finished it off.

Lorelai cocked her head and asked, "You gonna be okay to drive?"

Luke laughed and said, "After one slightly warm chick beer? I think so."

Lorelai nodded seriously and said, "Maybe we should stay here and neck a little more."

Luke nodded slowly and said, "Maybe you're right," as he pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Butch?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?" he answered.

Lorelai turned to look at him solemnly and asked, "You do realize that there is now a good possibility that we may have to name our baby Chevy, don't you?"


	28. Married Love

**A/N: Insert into Middle Management Chapter 16 – Pros and Cons**

**Married Love**

Luke smiled when he opened the bathroom door and saw her there. These were his favorite kind of nights. They may not be exciting, they may not be pretty, and they may not be the stuff that fills the Penthouse Forum, but that was okay with Luke Danes. He liked these nights. The nights when he emerged from the bathroom in his sweats and t-shirt and found his wife propped up in bed with a book. He knew that she would close it as soon as he got into bed. He knew she would set her glasses aside and turn out the lamp so that they could nestle together in the dark and talk about their days. Was it the stuff of romance novels? No. Was it the witty repartee of fork tongued society biddies? No. Would world issues be solved, and cures for dread diseases discovered? No.

What it would be was talk of the diner and the inn. It would be figuring out how to fit the bakery into their routines, figuring out what needed to be picked up at the store, and figuring out when they both had time to go look at appliances because their dryer had died. This was his favorite time of day. This was the time that he simply got to be close to her, to laugh with her, to argue with her, to kiss her. This was a marriage, and it was everything he had hoped for.

Lorelai smiled softly as he dropped his clothes into the hamper. She loved to watch him move around their room, preparing for bed. She loved that he was neat enough to put his clothes in the hamper, but that his shoes never made it the two extra feet to the closet. She loved that he would come to bed smelling of his 'normal striped' flavored toothpaste and soap. She loved that he thought her coffee cup pajamas were sexy. She loved that his arm would automatically encircle her and pull her closer to him. She loved everything about having him near her, having him love her, having him period.

Luke sat on the edge of the bed and unfastened his watch, placing it carefully next to the alarm clock on his night stand. He noticed a glass carafe filled with ice with a tumbler over the top as a lid and asked, "What's that?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "I saw it in Crate and Barrel and I thought you would like it. You always need to get up to hydrate, so I figured if I filled it with ice and a little water it would just melt during the night and you'd have ice water right there," she explained as she marked her page and closed her book.

Luke smiled at her thoughtfulness and leaned over to kiss her gently. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome," she said with an impish smile as she set her book aside. She waited until he had slipped under the covers and reached to turn out the light. She rolled over toward him and snuggled in, rubbing her cold feet against his warm legs.

"Man, they're like blocks of ice," he complained.

"You're so warm," she cooed, trying to get closer still and tucking her cold toes under his legs to warm them.

"I need to get you and electric blanket," he grumbled.

"I like using you," she said smiling in the darkness.

Luke smiled and said, "I noticed."

"So, did you ever get the sink fixed?" she asked.

"Yeah, potato peels," he explained.

Lorelai nodded sagely and said, "Those damn potato peels are bad news."

"I keep telling Caesar not to put them in there," he grumbled. "They're too slimy and there are too many of them. They always gum up the plumbing."

"Rory was very happy that you showed her how to make Fran's sugar cookies," Lorelai said as she laced her fingers through his.

"It was fun," Luke said simply.

The three of them had laughed a lot that evening. Lorelai had ordered pizza, which they ate while they assembled the ingredients. Luke gave Rory the simplest of kitchen tasks which she carried out with incredible concentration and determination. A small wrestling match took place as Luke tried to shield the bowl full of raw dough from their greedy fingers, and Luke felt all of the petty annoyances and cares of the day slip away as he basked in the sound of their teasing and giggling.

"I'm so happy," he whispered, not realizing that he had spoken aloud.

"Me too," Lorelai whispered back, startling him from his thoughts.

Luke chuckled and said, "I didn't realize that I said that out loud."

"I know," Lorelai said as she kissed his shoulder, "but I'm glad you did."

"I really like being married to you," he said with a smile.

Lorelai grinned in the darkness and said, "I'm digging it too." She slid her fingers against his, rubbing his wedding band and feeling the intertwined vines etched into the precious metal. "This is my favorite time of day," she confessed.

Luke kissed her forehead and said, "Mine too."

Lorelai giggled and said, "Well, sure, you have a willing wife waiting for you to come to bed."

"Well, that helps," Luke answered with a smirk. "Actually, my favorite part is this. Don't get me wrong, I love the willing part too," he hastened to add. "But this," he sighed. "This makes me wonder how I ever got through the day before," he admitted.

"I know what you mean," she said squeezing his hand.

"You know what this means, don't you?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "We're one of those sickening couples. Smug Marrieds, as Bridget Jones would say."

"I always hated those couples," Luke said with a laugh.

"Aw, my poor bitter baby," she cooed.

Luke chuckled and said, "I always thought that they were faking it. That it was all for show."

"I know what you mean," Lorelai said with a smile. "And now look at us," she said as she nuzzled her nose against his chest. "Man, people must really loathe us," she whispered.

"Probably," Luke said, squeezing her tightly. "They're just jealous," he said softly.

Lorelai listened to the steady beat of his heart beneath her ear and sighed with contentment. She lifted her head a minute later and asked, "Did you call Gran's lawyer?"

"Oh yeah, we meet with him next Monday," he told her. "I called your Dad and he'll be there too."

"Good," she said as she settled back against his chest.

"Did you change shampoos?" he asked a minute later.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Ran out of coconuts. Now I'm using 'Drama Clean' by Herbal Essence," she said with a grin.

"Fitting," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, their commercials made me think I would get to have an orgasm each time I use it, but it didn't work this morning," she groused.

"Let me know if you need help with that," he offered gallantly.

"You're very kind," she answered primly.

"I try," he said simply.

Lorelai slipped her hand under his shirt to rub the soft hair on his stomach. "Does Jess like his classes so far?" Lorelai asked.

"He seems to," Luke answered. "Oh! I forgot to tell you. I think he met a girl," Luke said with a grin.

"Oh yeah?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Yeah, she called the diner this afternoon. He said she was in his creative writing class," Luke told her.

"What's her name?" Lorelai asked.

"Um, Carrie, Carolyn, Cara, something like that," he said searching his memory.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Babe, if you're gonna gossip, you've gotta get the info straight."

"Cara," he settled finally. "I think her name was Cara," he said with a nod.

"Has he asked her out?" Lorelai asked.

Luke nodded and said, "Well, as much as they do these days. I think they're meeting for coffee after class tomorrow."

"That counts as dating to them," Lorelai said with a nod.

"What ever happened to asking a girl out, picking her up and taking her to dinner or a movie or something?" Luke asked.

"They don't do that as much anymore," Lorelai said with a shrug. "Now its all 'hanging out' and 'hooking up', you know?" she asked.

"What I want to know is, if it's all 'hanging out' and stuff, how do they get to the necking?" Luke asked with a frown.

"Oh, they still manage to get there," she assured him with a laugh.

"Okay, so if they're 'hanging out' and having coffee or whatever, where do they go to neck?" he asked. "I mean, you're not picking her up in your car or anything," he reasoned.

"Beats me," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Seems counter productive," he said with a sigh.

"Are you worried that Jess isn't getting enough smooching?" she teased.

"No! I'm just trying to figure out the logistics of it all," he said with a shrug.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they find a way," Lorelai said patting his stomach. "Speaking of necking," she said as she leaned up on her elbow and stared down at him.

"Yes?" he asked with a smile.

"I have a question for you," she said as she traced his lips with her finger.

He kissed it gently, caught it between his teeth and uttered, "Shoot."

"You wanna neck?" she asked. Luke drew her finger into his mouth and sucked gently on it while he nodded slowly.

Lorelai pulled her finger away and said, "I'm sorry, but I need those lips now."

"I understand," he murmured as she lowered her head and kissed him softly. Luke responded, rubbing his lips against hers as he ran his fingers through her hair. Lorelai tilted her head and let the kiss intensify slightly, parting her lips and nipping gently at his bottom lip. "Mmm," Luke moaned as he pulled her over on top of him.

"You smell like sugar cookies," she said as she buried her face in his neck and nuzzled his ear.

"You taste like that crazy cinnamon toothpaste of yours," he said with a smile. He ran his hands up under the back of her pajama top and kneaded the soft skin of her back.

Lorelai could feel his arousal growing beneath her, and shifted slightly so she could rub against him as she kissed him again, this time teasing his lips with her tongue. Luke parted his lips and allowed her in, sucking her tongue into his mouth, and angling her head so he could massage it with his. One of his hands slid down into the waistband of her pajama bottoms and squeezed her butt gently as she began to grind against him. She broke away panting and ducked her head to draw on his ear lobe, biting it gently and kissing the soft curls behind his ear. "You feel so good," she whispered.

Luke smiled and said, "I was just thinking the same thing about you." He tugged at the hem of her top and said, "Let's get this off."

Lorelai sat back, rubbing against him as she straddled him. She reached for him saying, "You too." When both shirts had been tossed aside, Lorelai slithered back down over him, letting her breasts rub against his stomach and up over his chest as she stretched out.

"Mmm," she moaned as her nipples brushed against the hair on his chest.

"I love how sensitive your breasts are," Luke said as he slid his hand up between their bodies to caress her.

Lorelai smiled and said in a serious tone, "And they love that you love them."

"Oh, I do," he said with a grin.

Lorelai smirked and said, "I noticed."

Luke raised an eyebrow and asked, "So you want me to stop?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Not if you want to live."

"Then you'd better kiss me," he said simply.

She sighed dramatically and said, "If I must."

"I think you need to," he said with a nod.

Lorelai kissed him deeply, her tongue dueling with his as he pinched her nipple between his finger tips. She groaned and pressed down on him insistently, riding his hard cock through the material of their pants. She lifted her head and panted for air as Luke raised his other hand to cup her other breast. She sat back and looked down as his large hands held her, teasing her nipples into hard points, and stroking the soft mounds with his finger tips. He looked up at her and whispered, "I wonder if I'll ever get used to this."

Lorelai blinked and said, "You seem to be pretty comfortable with it now."

Luke shook his head and whispered, "You're so beautiful." He smiled and said, "And you're mine."

Lorelai bent to kiss him and said, "You say such sweet things." Luke slid his hands around to her back and traced her spine with his fingers. He pushed at the waistband of her bottoms and began to inch them over her hips. Lorelai looked down at him and asked, "Do you just say them to get into my pants?"

Luke nodded with a grin and asked, "Does it still work?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "Well, not now."

Luke smiled and said, "I bet it still does," as he pushed her pants down over her ass and stroked it gently.

"You'd be right," she said as she sat back to strip them off. "Lucky for me, you need no such inducements," she said as she tugged his sweats down and tossed them aside.

Luke laughed and said, "Nope, I'm easy."

Lorelai crawled back up over him and planted her hands at each side of his head. She grinned down at him and said, "You sure are."

Luke slid his hands over the back of her thighs and up over her rounded ass and rested them on her hips as he said, "You like me that way."

"I sure do," Lorelai said as he slipped a finger into her folds, teasing them gently apart. Luke was pleased to find her warm and ready. He teasingly stroked her clit, smiling as her breath caught in her throat and she moaned, "Luke."

She leaned down and kissed him passionately, savoring the taste of him while his talented fingers shot waves of shivers through her body. She sighed and said, "Okay," letting him know that she was ready. Luke moved his hand back up over her hip as she pressed against the length of his erection. She slid up and down a few times, enjoying the feel of his taut skin under her. She lifted her hips and rested against the tip of him, reaching to guide him home. As she sank down, allowing him to enter her slowly, Luke's breath hissed between his teeth and she heard the tiny 'ah' sound he always made deep in his throat when he felt her close around him. "Mmm," she hummed with a soft smile.

She began to move on top of him slowly, pulling up to thrust the entire length of him. Luke shifted beneath her and slid his hands to rest on her ass, kneading and stroking the soft skin as he basked in her heat. "Lord, that feels good," he whispered.

"Yeah," she said with a smile, her breath catching on the word.

She sat back and began to move faster, spreading her knees further apart and taking him deeper. The room was filled with the sound of their breathing, soft and panting as she dropped her head back and rode him. Luke raised his hand to his mouth and sucked the fingers that had teased her before, bringing their wet tips to her curls and stroking her clit as she moved over him. He watched as her breasts bounced with each thrust, her hair cascading down her back, her eyes closed as she savored the building warmth inside of her. She moaned softly, the sound vibrating through the room and exciting him further. He slid his other hand up to cup her breast, feeling it jiggle in his palm, her hard nipple grazing his fingers. He groaned as she began to tighten around him and whispered, "Yes," through clenched teeth.

"Oh yes," Lorelai panted as her orgasm grew and began to overtake her.

Lorelai was lost in the sensation as Luke pressed up into her, desperate to join her there. He grunted softly as she squeezed him tighter and exploded into her with a hard thrust of his hips and a groan that bounced off of the walls. Lorelai collapsed against him, straightening her legs, draping herself over his chest and burying her face in his neck. He held her, gently stroking the smooth skin of her back, and pressing soft kisses to her hair as their breathing slowly regulated.

"Mm hmm," she hummed against his skin.

Luke smiled and whispered, "Yeah." He let his hands roam over her touching as much of her silky skin as he could reach as she lay quietly nestled into him. Maybe this is my favorite part, he thought with a satisfied smile. He loved holding her in the quiet following their love making. The comfortable, satiated silence was like a cocoon. He thought that maybe she had drifted off to sleep, and smiled, not minding if she did one bit. But, after a minute she shivered and stirred. Luke's hands clung to her gently as he began to peel herself from his chest and lifted her hips to release him. "Oh," he said disappointed.

Lorelai smiled at him and whispered, "I know." She rolled to his side "I just need to…" she trailed off as she stretched out beside him and ran her hand over his stomach.

Luke reached for the covers and pulled them up over them as they snuggled together. Finally, she asked, "Did I tell you that Sookie and I have a catering job?"

"No, really?" he asked, pleased for her.

Lorelai laughed softly and said, "Some kid's birthday party, but at least it's something to do to earn a little money."

Luke nodded, knowing that it wasn't money worries that motivated her, but the need to be productive. "That's good," he said with a smile. She shivered against him so he rubbed her shoulder and asked, "You want your pajamas?"

"Just the top and my underpants if you can find them," she said with a nod.

Luke sat up and rummaged around on the floor for their discarded sleepwear. He tossed both of their shirts onto the bed and pulled the bottoms away from her panties and his boxers. They slipped into the clothes and settled back into each other again. After a minute Luke said, "You know, I've been thinking."

"Always a dangerous pastime," she said with a smile.

Luke chuckled and said, "Jess mentioned something the other day about, I don't know, linking the bakery and the diner to work together."

Lorelai nodded and asked, "Together how?"

"Like get our bread supply from the bakery and our desserts too," he said. "He mentioned serving some kind of lunch there, soups, salads and stuff," he thought out loud.

Lorelai nodded and said, "You could do, you know, fancier stuff, not stuff like you serve at the diner. Panini sandwiches, special salads, soups like Sookie made at the inn," she suggested.

Luke nodded and said, "Actually, I was thinking about talking to Sookie to see if she would be interested in getting it started. Just until the inn is ready to open," he said quickly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "She'd probably like that. Do you want me to talk to her?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "I should do it. Maybe we can have them over for dinner some night," he mused.

"That would be good," Lorelai said as she stifled a yawn and snuggled into his shoulder.

Luke smiled and said, "Yeah, well, we'll think about that tomorrow." He kissed her hair and whispered, "Goodnight, sleepy girl."

Lorelai grinned and whispered, "Goodnight, hunky hubby."


	29. Making Sense of the Senseless

**A/N: This is kind of long, and probably more story than Dirty!, but who doesn't like long and dirty?**

**Making Sense of the Senseless**

A short time later, the diner was clearing out as Lorelai pushed her empty plates away. She waved Luke over and said, "Hey, I almost forgot! Let me see your cell," she demanded.

Luke dug the phone from his pocket, but drew it back at the last second and asked, "You aren't going to make it play 'Dancing Queen' when it rings are you?"

Lorelai shook her head and grabbed the phone from his fingers. "No, but look what I did do! I added all of these numbers to your address book and speed dial. Look, you see, if you want to call me, all you have to do is press and hold the number one, see like, I'm number one," she said waving her finger high in the air as her phone began to ring in her purse. "Oh! Who could that be?" she asked innocently as she reached into her bag. "Hello?" she said as she answered her phone.

"Give me that," Luke said as he took his phone from her fingers. He held it up and spoke into it saying, "No cells phones in the diner," before pressing the end button.

Lorelai pressed end on her phone and said, "Oh, see, wasn't that fun?"

Luke smirked and said, "Totally."

"Want me to put it on vibrate for you?" Lorelai asked with a broad wink as he slid it back into the pocket of his jeans.

Luke smiled, leaned down and said, "Maybe later," in a deep, sexy voice.

Lorelai offered him a shaky smile as she slid from her stool and said, "Well, I'd better get going."

Luke straightened and glanced around nervously as he buried his hands in his pockets and said, "Oh, sure. Well, see you later," he said with a nod.

Lorelai nodded and leaned over to peck his lips quickly before giving him a tiny wave and dashing for the door. Luke sighed, pulled out a rag and began to wipe down the counter for the three thousandth time that morning.

This had been a month of feast and famine in the world of Luke Danes. It was a well known fact in Stars Hollow that Luke liked to complain. He lived to ride Taylor's back about the stupid town festivals and the need to decorate for National Peanut Butter Month. He thrived on complaining about Lorelai and Rory's disgusting eating habits and excessive caffeine abuse. He complained about Jess' lax housekeeping and his excessive personal grooming habits. He complained loudly, but to no avail, each time Patty felt compelled to take a chunk of flesh out of his ass. He complained about the townies need to stick their noses into everyone's business. He complained about slow business, too much business, and he even complained when business was just right. But just a few weeks ago, Luke Danes was just this far from complaining about the one thing he was sure he would never, ever, ever complain about. Not once, not twice, but three times Luke caught himself on the verge of complaining about having too much sex.

But he did catch himself, just in time. Sometimes, he had to check himself; just to be sure the word 'No' didn't accidentally slip out. Seriously, what sane man would turn Lorelai Gilmore Danes down? It simply wasn't possible. At least not for her husband, who adored her. He wasn't crazy, he was just tired. And so, tired or not, Luke did it. A lot. Over and over again. Morning, noon and night, he did it. Standing up, lying down, him on top, her on top, on their sides, in front, from behind, in the shower, in the store room, in the kitchen, in the bed, half way on the bed, next to the bed, three feet from the bed, up against the bedroom door, you name it, they did it.

Luke didn't fool himself into thinking that this frantic activity was fueled by Lorelai's unbridled lust for him. He knew that there was one and only one goal in mind. It was his job to make a baby. He didn't let on that he was hip to her game until the second week of non-stop action. He never dreamed that he would start to dread getting laid, but by the third week it had come to that. And then, he came home early one day to find Lorelai curled up on the bath mat, her face streaked with tears and mascara residue, and the scraps of a tampon wrapper lying on the vanity. He lifted her into his arms, grunting and straining under the weight of her limp body as he tried to stand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed huge gulping sobs that shook her entire body and shook Luke to his core. He carried her to the bed and pulled her onto his chest as he held her and stroked her silently, his own tears wetting her hair as they fell from his cheeks. He had never felt so helpless. He had never felt so useless. He had never felt as completely inept as he did while he held his weeping wife in his arms.

Now, he stood staring blankly at the counter, trying to remember the last time they had made love. He knew it had been more than three weeks ago, but he couldn't remember if it was the time on the washing machine or if it was the morning he woke up to find Lorelai straddling him, about to take his sleep hardened cock into her. What's worse, he couldn't remember the last time they had made love without having their eyes focused intently on the prize. There was no fooling around, very little foreplay, and certainly no gratuitous spilling of his seed on unfertile ground. All of their passion and all of their desires had been boiled down and funneled into this one task.

Luke wanted to have a baby with Lorelai. He wanted it with every fiber of his being, but he wanted it to happen out of love, not out of determination. He was ashamed to find that when Lorelai's unwelcome period arrived, he felt a faint sense of relief. Finally, he could have a break. Finally, he could rest. Finally, he could go to sleep without wondering what he would miss while his brain was out cold, but his penis was raring to go. Knowing that part of him was relieved made him feel even worse. The woman he loved, who loved him and wanted to have his child was devastated, and what was he thinking about? A good solid nine hours of uninterrupted sleep.

It was too intense. It was too much pressure. But he would never, could never, deny her anything. If she wanted sex twenty-four seven, then he was the guy who was gonna give it to her. If she wanted to do it middle of the square with a crowd of townies calling out pointers, then he was the man for the job. If she asked him to hang her upside down from her ankles and shake the sperm into her waiting womb because she had heard that it was a sure fire way to conceive, they he would shake away. Luke tossed the rag under the counter and stalked into the store room.

As he unpacked the jars of pickles he thought about the call he had made to Doctor Stephens the day before. He was desperate. He had to do something to get them moving forward again. He had to find a way to fix this. So he, Luke Danes, was going to jerk off into a plastic cup and let people watch his little guys swim around under a microscope. Just the thought of it was mortifying, but he was determined to set things right. He was prepared to take action. He was going to make this happen, no matter how humiliating it may be.

He ripped open another carton and began to pull out huge jars of Miracle Whip. He placed a jar on the shelf, and found himself staring at it longingly. It didn't occur to him to find it a little sad or pathetic to find himself staring at a big jar of sandwich spread and daydreaming about his wife. He missed her. He missed holding her comfortably, not carefully. He missed kissing her passionately, not cautiously. He missed tasting her, not as a means to an end, but just for the joy of it. He missed burying himself inside of her and knowing that she was right there with him, lost in the pleasure not focused on the outcome. He shook his head to clear it, wiped his hands on his jeans and left the store room with the cartons still unpacked. The lunch crowd was beginning to filter in, so he kept himself busy filling cups and taking orders.

Two hours later he glanced at his watch and figured that Lorelai would be home by now. He made a quick call to Weston's and when Jess assured him that all was well; he went home to face the music. He stepped into the foyer and called, "Hello?" softly as he shucked off his jacket.

"In here," Lorelai called from the kitchen.

"Hey," he said softly as he found her sitting at the table toying with the ceramic cow creamer. He hesitated slightly before bending to drop a kiss to her head.

"Hey," she said looking up at him with a sad smile. "Can we talk?" she asked softly.

Luke nodded slowly and said, "God, I hope so," as he sank into the chair across from her.

So they talked about it all at last. Luke apologized for not getting her pregnant and told her about the test he was having run the following week. Lorelai was stunned and remorseful, assuring him that she would be better, that she would try to relax and let things happen. They talked it all out. Lorelai told Luke about Sookie laying into her. Luke told Lorelai about his fears that there may be something wrong with him which was causing their inability to conceive. The held hands, and touched each other gently, reverently as they reconnected. Lorelai confessed her fear of being unable to have a child at all. Luke confessed his conflicted emotions over their frantic sexual activities the previous month. It felt good, it felt right, and it all felt real again. Lorelai could feel the weight in her stomach fading away as they opened up to each other again. Luke could feel the tension seep from his shoulders as he realized that they were going to be in this together, as a team, and not just for each other anymore. To their mutual disappointment, they decided to hold off on their physical reunion because Luke was still determined to have the sperm analysis done now that he had made the decision to move forward with the plan. Lorelai asked him to take at least the morning off on Monday, so that she would be able to reward him properly for his efforts. By the time Rory came home from work that afternoon, the Earth was spinning on its axis again, the stars were back in alignment and Lorelai and Luke Danes were back on track.

That evening, Luke had gone back to the diner to help with the dinner rush and to close up for the night. The girls came in, and Luke was both gratified and frustrated to see Lorelai in his favorite jeans and that snug blue sweater he liked. They talked and laughed through dinner, and when Rory left to spend the night at Lane's house, Lorelai moved to the counter. Luke slid a piece of boysenberry pie in front of her and growled, "Are you trying to torment me?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "I just wanted to look pretty for you."

"You always look pretty to me," he said softly.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Sweet talker."

"I speak the truth," Luke said as he wandered off to refill coffee cups. When he returned he said, "So Rory went to Lane's?"

"Yeah, she thinks we need some alone time," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Fat lot of good it will do us tonight," he grumbled.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Alone time doesn't meant we have to have sex."

Luke shushed her and hissed, "Keep your voice down!"

"Sorry," she said with an impish grin. "I think she's been worried about us," Lorelai said, a frown creasing her brow.

"I've been worried about us," Luke said softly.

"Me too," Lorelai confessed. "So a little alone time should be good, right?" she asked. "Even if we can't, uh, you know?"

"It will be great," Luke assured her. "Are you gonna hang out here or are you heading home?" he asked.

"I may as well keep you company," she answered.

"Good," he said slapping a deck of cards onto the counter. He leaned over and said, "No games including the word 'strip' in them. I'll be right back," he told her as he ducked into the kitchen.

They whiled away the final hour playing Crazy Eights. "Aptly named," Luke grumbled as she dealt another hand. They laughed and joked, teased and flirted until Luke finally flipped the sign and started closing the kitchen down for the night. Lorelai placed the chairs upside down on the tables, and gave the floor a cursory sweep while she waited for him. He scribbled Jess a note asking him to mop up in the morning before opening and they left, walking hand in hand toward home. Lorelai chattered happily the whole way, her blue eyes dancing with laughter as she teased him about his card playing skills. Luke squeezed her hand, happy to see the joy in her eyes again. Lorelai squeezed his back, happy to see the calm in his.

They walked through the front door, and Luke held the collar of her jacket as she slipped out of it. He hung it on the hook next to his and turned to face her, his eyes raking over the tight jeans and snug sweater. He snaked an arm out and pulled her up against him, kissing her passionately. When they came up for air, Lorelai grinned and said, "And welcome home to you too."

Staring at her intently, Luke stared walking her into the living room and backing her up to the couch where he captured her lips again, his tongue demanding entrance to her warm, sweet mouth. He broke the kiss and began to rain fiery kisses down her neck, drawing her head back with his hand buried in her hair. "God, I've missed you," he murmured.

Lorelai giggled and said, "I thought that after last month you would have had enough."

Luke grinned wolfishly and said, "Enough of that, never enough of this," as he pushed her back on the couch and knelt with one knee planted between her thighs. He skimmed his hands down her throat and over her breasts, straining against the soft wool of her sweater. He gripped the hem of the sweater and began to lift it, baring her flat stomach and the lacy blue bra that pushed her breasts up and out into his hands. He bent to fasten his mouth to her lace covered nipple and sucked gently. Rubbing his nose in the soft valley between her breasts he whispered, "Lorelai, when we make a baby, I want it to be about this. About us. About how much we love each other." He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "I don't want it to be a goal to be reached, or a prize to be won. I want it to be us, you and me, together, always," he said softly.

"I want that too," she said quietly.

Luke nodded as he absently fingered the front clasp of her bra. "Good," he murmured before flicking it open and bending to feast on her breasts.

Lorelai moaned as he kissed her nipples, pressing herself down on his knee and grinding against him instinctively. Luke groaned with pleasure and drew her nipple into his mouth, biting it gently before sucking deeply on it. His fingers moved to the button on her jeans and Lorelai moaned in frustration. "Luke, we can't," she whispered.

"We're not," he answered as he opened her jeans and drew the zipper down.

"But Luke," she panted as his tongue circled her other nipple, teasing it into a hard nub for him to nip at. "We have to wait," she moaned.

Luke shook his head slightly and said, "I have to wait," as he nuzzled the underside of her breast and began to plant wet, open mouth kisses to her stomach. He stood and gripped both sides of her jeans, hooking his fingers through the panties and pulling them down with her jeans. As he stopped to remove her boots and socks, she shook her head and said, "It's not fair, let's wait," she coaxed as she reached to stop him.

Luke finished stripping her jeans off and said, "I can't wait any more. I need to taste you," he said as he pushed her legs up, bending her knees and pushing them apart before he slid up between them.

"But Luke," she protested worriedly as he nuzzled the soft curls covering her sex.

"No, I just want to taste you," he whispered. "I promise, I won't let anything else happen," he assured her as he pressed his tongue to her clit.

"Oh Luke," she sighed, arching into him.

"Oh God, you taste so sweet," he said before raking his tongue the length of her. "I need this, I need you," he said as he bent to draw her clit into his mouth and sucked gently. He pulled back and looked at her as his finger traced trough her pink folds. It had been so long since he had been allowed just to do this, to marvel at her beauty, to watch as he gave her pleasure simply for the sake of pleasure. Shaking his head slightly, he pressed her tongue to her clit again as his finger pressed into her heat. They moaned simultaneously as he began to stroke her, his clever tongue teasing and taunting the swollen bud as her fingers clutched desperately at his hair. He slipped another finger into her and pressed deeper, drawing her clit into his mouth and sucking it in and out of his lips as he thrust into her.

Lorelai pressed her head back into the cushion, reveling in the sensations that were shooting through her. Desperately, she tried to figure out how she could have wanted anything more than this. How could she have forgone this sweet torture? How could she have ever considered this extraneous, expendable, and unnecessary? Clearly she had been insane. Thank God she had come to her senses at last. Thank God this man loved her. Thank God for a world where her clitoris and Luke Danes' nimble tongue belonged together.

She giggled at the thought, capturing Luke's attention. He lifted his head and smirked. "Do I amuse you? Do I make you laugh?" he asked with a smile.

Lorelai grinned and said, "I think I just thanked God for your tongue."

"Yeah, well I thank Him for various aspects of your being on a daily basis," Luke said before he returned to his task, circling the sensitive nub with that blessed tongue.

The breath caught in Lorelai's throat as he slid his fingers from her warmth and pressed his tongue into her, thrusting quickly into her and retreating to circle her clit over and over again. He slid his hands under her ass and lifted her up to feast on her fully. Lorelai groaned and said, "Oh please, don't stop." Luke simple shook his head a little, letting her know that he had no intention of stopping. He drew her clit back into his mouth and plunged three fingers into her wet warmth, filling her up as he tugged on her clit insistently. "Oh God Luke!" she cried as she felt the orgasm ripping through her. He felt her contract around his fingers and fought to keep from grinding himself into the couch as she came, panting and calling his name. As Luke continued to press gentle kisses to her thighs, and sex and curls, Lorelai lay spent. Finally she asked, "What the hell was I thinking?"

Luke chuckled and looked up at her with a gleam in his eye. "You can be very goal oriented when you want to be."

Lorelai giggled and said, "I guess Rory comes by it honestly."

Luke groaned and crawled up over her. He stared down at her and said, "Please don't talk about Rory when I'm down there."

"Sorry," Lorelai giggled. "Unintentional weirdness," she assured him.

"Yeah, well, I'm going upstairs now to take an extremely cold shower. I suggest you choose your ugliest, most unappealing nightwear, preferably something with a Teflon lining," he suggested as he stood up and reached his hand down to pull her up too.

"My poor baby," she crooned as she stood and tried to wrap her arms around him.

Luke sidestepped her and said, "Teflon. And no naked hugging."

"Sorry," she said with a giggle. "Go, go, get," she said swatting him on the ass. "I'll slather my face in cold cream and wear three pairs of pajamas to bed," she promised.

"Sounds great," Luke said as he pecked her lips and dashed up the stairs, knowing he had to get away from her right that minute.

Lorelai slipped her sweater and panties back on and followed him up a minute later, dropping her clothes into the hamper with a smile and pulling out a worn pair of flannel pajamas with cats on them. They were a gag gift from Rory which she used to wear often to torment her daughter. Knowing Luke's distaste for household pets, Lorelai slipped into them feeling smug about her choice of sleepwear. She slipped into the bathroom and pulled her toothbrush from the holder. "How's the water?" she called to him.

"Frigid," he said brusquely.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Too bad your wife's not."

"Nope, she's hot," he said as he turned the water off.

"Feel better?" Lorelai asked with a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Not really," he grumbled, "but, I'll live."

Lorelai spit out the toothpaste and gave him a foamy smile. "Just think, in less than two days the drought will end," she said with a flirty smile.

Luke walked up behind her, locked eyes with her in the mirror and said in a gravelly voice, "In approximately thirty six hours, you'd better run from me."

Lorelai shook her head slowly, mesmerized by the dangerous look in his dark blue eyes. "I won't be running," she whispered. "What do you think is going to happen?" she asked challengingly.

He whispered something to her that made her eyes go round and her jaw drop. "Luke Danes!" she said in a breathy voice. "Did you just say what I think you just said?" she demanded.

Luke smiled at her reflection and said, "Senseless," and left the room.

Lorelai stared after him and said, "Dirty, dirty boy!"

Early Monday morning when Lorelai emerged from the bathroom, wearing one of his flannels and holding the plastic sample cup they had purchased at the pharmacy the day before. She looked at him sitting hunched on the edge of the bed and said, "I should have bought a naughty nurse's costume." Luke smiled half heartedly and eyed the cup with dread as Lorelai walked over to him. She had planned to tease him, talking dirty while she made him do all of the actual work, but seeing the vulnerable look in his eyes, she rethought her plan. She knelt down on the floor in front of him, resting her hand on his knee gently. "Luke, you really don't have to do this," she said again.

"Yes, I do," he answered stubbornly.

Lorelai sighed and said, "Well, I'm here to help. What's the drill?" she asked.

Luke looked at her pointedly and said, "Well, I, uh, in that. And then I have to stick it under my shirt or something to keep it as close to body temperature as possible and deliver it to Doctor Stephens' office within the hour."

"Okay and his office is in Woodbridge?" she asked.

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah. I told them I would drop it off at around nine, that way the lab could get started right away."

"Alright, well, let's do this," Lorelai said with a decisive nod.

Luke closed his eyes for a moment and heaved a huge sigh. "Okay," he said softly.

Lorelai looked up at him and smiled. She pushed herself up and bent over to kiss him sweetly. "Piece of cake, Babe," she said gently stroking his cheek.

"What if it is me?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Then it is what it is." She lifted his chin and looked into his worried eyes. "Luke, no matter what happens, no matter what the results of this test are, it changes nothing," she said sincerely.

"But, if I can't," he started.

"Then we can't," she finished. "We buy a dog and wait for grandchildren."

"But, you," he sputtered.

"Only want a baby with you," she finished decisively. "If that doesn't happen, well then, that's the way it was meant to be."

"But," he tried again.

Lorelai shook her head and said firmly, "No buts." She looked at him and said gently, "We are getting way, way ahead of ourselves here. Let's just take this as it comes." She grinned at him and said, "Ooh! Dirty," eliciting a shaky smile from Luke. Lorelai pushed him back on the bed and climbed on top of him. She looked down at him and said, "I love you Luke, forever."

Luke ran his hands up over her hips and clutched her waist. "Forever," he whispered with his heart in his eyes.

Lorelai bent to kiss him softly, letting her lips linger and tease his gently. Luke sighed and willed himself to relax into the kiss, letting her guide him and urge him along. Lorelai exerted a little more pressure with her lips, parting his gently and teasing his top lip with her tongue. Luke's tongue tentatively touched hers and she deepened the kiss, their tongues tangling and tasting each other, slowly savoring the sweet love the other was offering. She drew his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked gently, knowing that she would hear the soft groan that purred in the back of his throat. She slid down and pressed her lips to his throat, her tongue drawing circles on his scruffy skin, her mouth drawing the skin deep into her warmth. She moved to his ear and nipped at his earlobe, toying with it with her tongue. Luke asked, "Do you have the thing?"

"Its right here," she whispered as she traced the shell of his ear with the tip of her tongue. She pressed her lips to the soft skin just behind his earlobe, and trailed kisses down the side of his neck.

"Did you take the lid off?" he asked.

Lorelai groaned, lifted her head and said, "Luke, I'm doing some of my best work here. Now, please, try to relax. I promise I will take care of everything."

"Okay, okay sorry," he whispered, running his hand over her hair.

"It's going to be fine," she whispered back. "Now, let me do what I do best," she chastised him gently before kissing him firmly on the lips.

Luke chuckled and said, "Sure."

Lorelai smiled and shimmied down so she could place soft wet kisses to his chest. Her hands skimmed over his pecs and she said, "I love touching you." She bent to draw his flat nipple into her mouth and sucked gently before nipping at it with her teeth. Luke moaned and plunged his hand into her hair, tangling his fingers in her curls. "Your skin is so soft," she whispered as she moved to shower his other nipple with attention. "It's really sexy. All of these hard, hard muscles covered by such soft, tender skin," she murmured as she tweaked his nipple with her fingers. She smiled up at him and said, "Just the opposite of your personality. Mr. Crusty on the outside, Mr. Softy on the inside," she teased.

Luke smiled at her analysis and said, "Funny that I'm soft on the one woman who makes me hard as a rock," as he guided her hand to the front of his boxers.

Lorelai grinned and pulled her hand away. "Don't rush me," she teased as she kissed his stomach.

Luke laughed out loud, the sound sending ripples of pleasure up her spine. "No, God forbid I rush you," he said dryly.

Lorelai's eyes twinkled as she slithered down, letting her stomach and chest slide over his boxers teasingly. Luke pressed his hips up into her, searching for contact. Lorelai smiled and said, "Someone's anxious."

"Please, can we just do this?" he asked hoarsely.

Lorelai nodded and began to pull his boxers off, dropping them beside the bed. She smiled as she looked at his hard, twitching erection. She touched her tongue to his tip and Luke moaned softly. "Poor neglected baby," she cooed before wrapping her lips around his hard shaft and drawing him into her warm mouth.

"Mmm," Luke hummed in the back of his throat. He closed his eyes and let her take over, concentrating on the gentle pull of her mouth, and the soft stroke of her hand on his balls. "Oh yeah," he sighed as she began to quicken her pace, bringing her hand up to stroke his shaft while she sucked the tip of him. Lorelai relished the feel of the taut skin sliding over her lips, the rigid flesh quivering on her tongue. It didn't take long before his hips began to jerk and he whispered, "Lorelai," in a ragged voice. She lifted her head and reached for the cup with her left hand, stroking him harder with her right as he panted, and squeezed his eyes shut. "Now, now," he said breathlessly as she moved to position the cup to catch his ejaculate.

As his breathing began to slow, Lorelai sat back on her heels and held the cup up for him to see. "Not bad for beginners, huh?" she teased.

Luke groaned and said, "Lorelai."

"Seriously, Luke, this is impressive," she said as she snapped the lid onto the cup.

"I'm glad you're pleased," he grumbled as he struggled to sit up.

She smiled at him and asked, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

A small smile curved his lips as she answered, "Nah, not so bad." He looked over at her and said, "Thank you."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Anytime." She slipped off of the bed and placed the sample on her dresser. She tossed his boxers onto his lap and said, "Suit up, we have to go," as she ducked into the bathroom.

Luke pulled his shorts on and grabbed a pair of jeans from the closet, stepping into them quickly. He slipped a t-shirt over his head and slid a flannel over his arms as he walked to the bathroom where Lorelai was just spitting toothpaste into the sink. He smirked at her reflection and said, "Hell of a way to start the day."

Lorelai wiped her mouth and said, "There are worse."

Luke reached for his toothbrush and said, "True, but this was certainly weird." Lorelai grinned and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, securing it quickly as she went to pull on some clothes. After pulling on jeans and a t-shirt, she zipped a sweatshirt up and started rummaging around in her closet. "What are you doing?" Luke asked as he turned the bathroom light off.

"Aha!" Lorelai cried as she pulled out a small pink Victoria's Secret Shopping handle bag. She waved it at him and said, "Camouflage," as she opened the bag and set the sample inside. "Once we get in the car, I'll stick it under my shirt to keep it warm, but this way, we can walk out without arousing Babette's interest," she explained.

"Good thinking," Luke said with a nod.

They slipped their shoes on, grabbed her purse and his keys and hustled to the truck. Once he pulled away from the house, Lorelai reached into the bag and held the sample cup between her palms. Luke glanced over and grimaced. "You don't have to hold that," he said gruffly. "Give it to me."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Luke, this would hardly be the first time your spoo has touched me."

"Spoo?" he asked incredulously.

Lorelai giggled and said, "Hey, this could be a good game for the ride! Let's list all of the parts of my body it has touched," she suggested.

"Let's not," Luke said sternly.

"I mean aside from the obvious orifices," she said with a grin.

"Lorelai, stop," Luke said firmly.

"Thighs, stomach, and of course, my ta tas," she listed happily.

Luke propped his elbow on the window and held his head in his hand as he tried to focus on driving, and block out her embarrassing chatter. "Hey!" Lorelai called, nudging him with the back of her hand. "Remember when you shot me in the eye?" she asked.

"I did not shoot you in the eye," he said quickly.

"Did too! I think you got my ear too," she added with a laugh.

"That was your doing. Your hand was on the control," he pointed out.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Yeah, but you pulled the trigger."

Luke sighed. "Can we talk about something, anything, else other than my, uh, spoo?" he asked desperately.

Lorelai threw her head back and laughed when he used the word. "Sure," she said generously. "My life is now complete anyway," she added happily. She turned to him with a wide smile and said, "I adore you."

"You adore tormenting me," he grumbled.

"I adore every bit of you," she answered.

Luke looked over at her and smiled, his eyes twinkling in the bright sunlight. "The feeling is mutual," he told her gruffly.

Lorelai smiled smugly and settled back against the seat with a sassy, "I know."

They rode in companionable silence for the rest of the trip. Luke pulled into a space in the medical complex, and Lorelai slipped the cup back into the bag as Luke came around to open her door for her. She hopped down from the truck and took his hand as he led the way into the building and up to the fourth floor. When they walked into Doctor Stephens' office, Lorelai saw that the waiting room was empty. A handsome older man with silvery hair and thin gold reading glasses consulting with a nurse clad in scrubs. As they approached the reception desk, Luke cleared his throat nervously and said quietly, "I'm Luke Danes, I need to drop off a sample to be tested."

"Luke!" the older man boomed as he took off his glasses and walked up to the desk, holding out his hand for Luke to shake. "Never thought I'd say this to you, but long time no see," he joked.

Luke smiled sheepishly and said, "Hi Doctor Stephens. I was just bringing in the, uh, sample we talked about," he explained as he gestured to the small bag.

The doctor grinned at the Victoria's Secret logo and said, "Always helps to have inspiration. This must be your lovely bride," he said smiling broadly at Lorelai.

"Oh, sorry, yes this is Lorelai. Lorelai, this is Doctor Stephens. He's been my doctor longer than I can remember," Luke said as he made the introductions.

They shook hands and the doctor gingerly took the bag and handed it to his nurse. "Susan, would you mind running this down to the lab? Mark is expecting it," he explained. When she took the bag and left the office, Doctor Stephens turned back to them and asked, "I'd like to talk to you both, if you have a few minutes?"

"Um, sure. We have time, right?" Luke asked Lorelai.

When she nodded the doctor said, "Good! Well, come on back. If you'd just wait in my office, I just need to fill out a couple of scrips and I'll be right with you," he said as he ushered them into a small but pleasantly furnished office and closed the door behind them.

Lorelai turned to Luke and asked, "Why do I feel like we're in trouble?"

Luke laughed and said, "No, he's a really nice guy. He's been really good about everything with my Dad and all," Luke said letting the thought trail off.

Lorelai nodded, fidgeted and said, "Pretty quiet in here."

"He's semi-retired," Luke explained. "Only sees some of his long time patients, keeps only part-time office hours, but he'll be here if it's an emergency."

"Wow! Pretty rare these days," Lorelai said nodding her head appreciatively.

"Yeah," Luke said as he took her hand in his to still it.

"Sorry about that," Dr. Stephens said as he walked into the room. "So Luke," he said clapping his hands together as he strode around to take his seat. "This is the famous Lorelai," he said sitting back with a grin.

Lorelai looked over at Luke and asked, "I'm famous?"

"Infamous," Luke grumbled. "Yes, this is my Lorelai," Luke answered with a grin.

"Congratulations to you both," the Doctor said with a beaming smile. "I have to say Lorelai that our boy had me worried for a while."

"So I've heard," Lorelai said with a nod. "He's much better now. The other day, I saw him snatch a piece of pepperoni pizza from our box," she teased.

Dr Stephens nodded and said gently, "Luke, when you called the other day, I had a momentary concern that we were going to start receiving repeated visits concerning an altogether different bodily fluid."

Luke shook his head and said, "No, it's nothing like that."

"It's my fault we're here," Lorelai said quickly. "You see we just started trying to get pregnant a few months ago, but I was getting a little, um, worked up about it, and that got Luke worked up and I guess this was his way of trying to figure out what could be wrong," she explained.

Dr. Stephens nodded and wrote a note on his pad. "How long have you been trying?" he asked.

"Four months," Luke answered.

"And what birth control were you using before?" the doctor asked.

"I was on the pill," Lorelai answered.

The doctor nodded and said, "It could take two or three months for your body to regulate it's natural hormone levels after you stop taking birth control pills." He sat back and looked at them with a kindly smile. "It's too soon to worry," he said gently, but firmly. "Luke, I'm going to run this test because, why not, right? You've already done the hard part." He sat removed his glasses and said, "But, I have to tell you that my honest opinion is that you shouldn't even start worrying for at least another six months." He leaned his elbows on the desk and said, "You can't rush it. It will happen in its own time. I know you're anxious. I know it can be nerve wracking and heart breaking, but you simply have to let it go and leave it up to Mother Nature," he said gently.

"I know," Lorelai said softly staring at their clasped hands.

Dr. Stephens glanced at Luke and waited for his nod of acknowledgement before he continued. "Now, I should have your results in a couple of hours, and I will call you. Make sure Maggie has your updated phone numbers," he instructed. "Now, if in six months time you still are not having any luck, we'll talk some more then, agreed?" he asked.

"Agreed," Luke said.

Dr. Stephens sat back and said, "And in the mean time, well, the trying is not so bad is it?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "Nah, it's tolerable."

"Good, well, that's that then," Dr. Stephens said with a final nod. "Lorelai it was a pleasure to finally meet the girl who made this guy fall," he said as he held out his hand to take hers again.

"Thank you, Doctor," Lorelai said sincerely.

He turned to Luke and arched an eyebrow as he asked, "Boxers or briefs?"

Luke's eyes darted nervously as he answered, "Boxers."

Dr. Stephens clapped him on the arm and said, "Good. Keep things loose," he advised. "It can't hurt."

Luke smiled and said, "Thanks."

Dr. Stephens opened the door to usher them out and promised, "I'll call later."

They stopped at the reception desk, left both of their cell numbers and changed Luke's home phone to the Crap Shack number. As they walked out of the building Lorelai said, "He's a nice man."

"Yes, he is, but he doesn't pull his punches," Luke said as he opened her door.

Lorelai climbed into the cab and said, "You know, it's funny. My doctor said about the same thing, but I didn't really believe him."

"I know," Luke said as he stared down at her in the open door.

"I believe Dr. Stephens," she said softly.

"Me too," Luke answered.

Lorelai paused for a moment and then said, "Breakfast?"

Luke smiled and said, "You bet," as he closed her door.

They had breakfast and decided to roam around the downtown area poking into shops. Finally, Lorelai turned to Luke and said, "We're supposed to be home having sex."

"I know," he said with a sigh. He scratched his neck and said, "I just think I'll feel better once we hear something, you know?"

Lorelai nodded and asked, "You going to work today?"

Luke thought for a moment and said, "I don't think so."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Well, I would suggest a movie, but we'd have to turn our phones off."

Luke shook his head and said, "How about a drive?"

"To where?" she asked.

Luke shrugged his shoulders and said, "Just a drive. Look around, see what's new, see what's old."

"Sounds good," Lorelai said, lacing her fingers through his as they walked back toward the truck. They drove around the Woodbridge area, checking out the new schools and subdivisions that seemed to have sprung up over night. Lorelai sat back with a smile as Luke launched into a lengthy rant about substandard construction, and the paving over of the state's natural beauty. They meandered in the direction of Stars Hollow, following the back roads and enjoying the glimpses of spring peeking through the winter thaw. About five miles from town, Luke's cell phone rang. He steered the truck to the side of the road before pulling it from his shirt pocket and pressing the button to answer the call.

"Luke? Tom Stephens here," Doctor Stephens said when Luke answered.

Luke swallowed hard as he nodded, forgetting that the doctor couldn't see him, them muttered, "Yeah, hi."

"Everything looks great. Volume is good, sperm count normal, good motility, right down the line. You're fine," the doctor assured him.

Luke blew out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and flashed Lorelai a quick smile. "Great, great, thanks for calling so soon," he told the doctor.

Dr. Stephens laughed and said, "Well, I'm always happy to call with good news. Now, go home and do your best to get that pretty bride of yours in a family way," he teased.

Luke smiled and said, "Thanks, I will," as he disconnected. He looked over at Lorelai and said, "It's all good. Everything is fine."

Lorelai reached over to cover his hand and said, "I knew it would be. You're Superman," she teased.

Luke nodded, blew out another breath and put the truck in gear. He looked over at Lorelai, grinned, and peeled out from the side of the road, spraying a plume of dirt and gravel behind him as he floored it. Lorelai squealed and said, "Oh Butch!" as she clung to his arm, laughing. "Where are you taking me?" she asked coquettishly.

"Home," he answered gruffly.

"Home?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"To bed," he clarified as they flew over a rise in the road and the truck bounced her closer to him.

Lorelai looked up at him wide eyed and said, "But I'm not the least bit sleepy."

"Good," he said as he rested his hand on her thigh, rubbing the soft denim under his thumb.

He cut through the side streets, taking a short cut around the town rather than going through the square to get to the house. He pulled to a stop in the driveway with a jerk, and bailed out of the truck before Lorelai could even gather her purse from the floorboard. He opened her door and reached in for her, pulling her from the truck and slamming the door behind him. He looked down at her smiling face, bent down and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her toward the house. "Hey Babette," he called with a wave as Lorelai giggled delightedly.

"Hey Sugah," Babette called back with a grin. "You kids have fun," she called with a bawdy laugh.

"We will!" Lorelai said as she drummed Luke's butt with her hands.

Luke walked through the front door, turned toward the living room, but though better of it when he spied Babette still standing sentry in the yard. He turned to the steps and began to climb them quickly. He reached their bedroom panting with exertion, and tossed her onto the rumpled bed like a sack of potatoes. He looked down at her with her wide smile, messy ponytail and sparkling blue eyes and felt his heart leap in his chest. He quickly covered her, kissing her lips tenderly and whispering, "I love you," against them.

"Oh, I love you too," Lorelai said, heaving a huge sigh of contentment as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Luke deepened the kiss, demanding her response as he slid his hands up to stroke the underside of her breasts with his thumbs. Lorelai smiled as he broke away to kiss the creamy skin of her neck and throat. "You're going to have to forgive me if I rush a bit," he said as his hand slid up under her shirts.

"I'll forgive you," she said as she yanked his shirts up at the shoulders. "You mentioned something last night," she panted as she struggled to strip the shirts off.

Luke sat back and let her pull them over his head. He reached for the hem of hers and pulled her up to yank them off. "What's that?" he asked.

"Last night, when we were getting ready for bed?" she prodded.

"What about it?" he asked with a dangerous gleam in his eye as he unbuttoned her jeans.

Lorelai looked up at him with hooded eyes, reached for the waistband of his jeans and asked, "Are you really going to do that?"

"What do you think?" he asked in return. Luke stood, toed his shoes of and stripped his jeans, boxers and socks off quickly before pulling the rest of her clothes off. He crawled back over her and stared down at her with dark indigo eyes.

"Yes, I think you are," she said breathlessly as she ran her fingers teasingly down his bare chest.

Luke lowered his head and captured her lips in a crushing kiss. Lorelai opened her mouth to grant him access and he plunged in, plundering her mouth with his questing tongue, drawing hers into his mouth and sucking it gently. He moved to her neck and bit gently on the tender flesh, causing Lorelai to gasp in surprise. His long fingers found her breast and pinched her nipple, rolling it between his fingers, tugging gently as he kissed his way down. Lorelai's nails bit into his shoulders as he latched onto the nipple and sucked deeply, his fingers kneading and stroking the soft mound, his palm cupping her to him. He lifted his lips and his hand covered the wet skin, squeezing her roughly as her bent to devour her other nipple. "Luke," she groaned, arching up into him.

Luke released the breast he was holding and slid his hand down between her legs. He found her already wet and wanting as he continued to draw on her nipple, biting it gently and rolling his tongue over the hardened tip. He slipped a finger into her and began to stroke her steadily. "You're so wet," he panted, nuzzling her breast and placing soft kisses to the tender curve of it.

"I've been wanting you all day," she whispered. "For days," she corrected as she closed her eyes and pressed her head back into the pillow. Luke clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as he slid his finger out and added another to it. Lorelai moaned as he pushed back into her. She opened her eyes and asked, "Are you going to do what you said you would do?" Luke groaned and moved to position himself between her legs. He pulled his fingers from her and looked into her eyes as he sucked her juices from them. He pushed her knees apart and pressed against her entrance. Lorelai placed her hands on his hips to stop him and said, "Tell me." Luke pressed forward slightly testing her strength as his eyes flashed to hers. "Tell me what you're about to do to me," she whispered.

Luke raised an eyebrow, leaned close to her and said, "I'm about to fuck you senseless."

Lorelai smiled as she released her hold on his hips and he began to sink into her. Luke's eyes rolled back slightly as the tip of his cock entered her. "You remembered, that's good," Lorelai said as she tilted her hips up to take him in.

"Oh, I remembered," Luke said through gritted teeth as she enveloped his cock.

"You are a dirty, dirty boy Mr. Danes," she teased.

Luke smiled slightly and said, "You don't know the half of it," as he shifted to give her time to accommodate him.

"I'd like to," Lorelai said answering his smile. "Why don't you show me?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Maybe later," he said raggedly. "Right now I'm busy trying to remember Cal Ripken Jr.'s lifetime batting average," he said with a self deprecating smile.

Lorelai grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Don't think about that guy. Think about your hot, wet wife who wants you to do dirty, dirty things to her," she coaxed.

"Lorelai," he groaned helplessly as she began to squirm underneath him. Digging his knees into the mattress, Luke slid his hands under her ass and lifted her up, pulling back plunging his cock into her hard as he squeezed her ass with his big hands.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai moaned. "You feel fantastic," she said as she reached to cup her breast. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her hand, watching her fingers pinch and pull at her own nipple. "Harder," she panted. Mesmerized, Luke automatically began pressing into her harder, thrusting his cock into her and pulling back until he almost completely withdrew. Lorelai grunted with each thrust and hissed, "Yes, that's so good."

"Come on, Luke," she whispered. "Fuck me."

"Lorelai, stop talking," Luke ground out.

Lorelai smiled and teased, "I can't. I'm not senseless yet."

Luke released her ass and surged up over her, his hand replacing hers on her breast as he braced the other near her head and pushed into her roughly, his eyes locked on hers. He saw her eyes darken, and knew he had hit the mark. He thrust into her, grinding the base of his cock against her clit as he squeezed her breast. "Oh!" she said with a soft gasp.

Luke looked at her and asked, "More like it?" as he plunged into her again, picking up speed.

"Oh," she said wide eyed.

"That all you can say?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers.

Lorelai blinked slowly as she felt the tightening in her belly. Luke pushed her harder, his fingers rolling her nipple between them as he ground into her. Her mouth opened but the only sounds she made were short, gasping breaths. Finally, she felt the tension break like a wire snapping. "Oh Luke!" she gasped as her orgasm slammed into her. She clung to his shoulders, digging her nails into his back as wave after wave ripped through her.

Luke watched her face suffice with pleasure, her eyes rolling back and closing as she drank in the sensation. Finally, he could let go. He thrust into her wildly, holding her hip, his fingers pressing into her soft flesh as he found his release. "Oh, yes, Lorelai," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Arrgh!" he grunted loudly as he shot into her. "Oh God," he gasped as he started to slow, hanging his head and panting for breath.

Lorelai reached up and pulled him down to her, holding him tightly against her, his face pressed into her neck. A minute later, he shifted to look down at her, brushing sweaty tendrils of hair from her brow. "Hey," he whispered trying to coax her into opening her eyes. Lorelai lifted her lids slowly unveiling blue eyes warm with satisfaction. "You okay?" he asked. When she nodded wordlessly he frowned and said, "Did I hurt you?" Lorelai simply shook her head and smiled softly. Luke tilted his head and asked, "Have you lost the ability to speak?"

Lorelai nodded happily and whispered, "Senseless."

Luke smiled down at her and said, "Thanks for humoring me."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "It's true."

"Feel good?" he asked.

"Feel great," she answered. "You?"

Luke glanced around trying to find the right words, but failed. He smiled and said, "Senseless."


	30. Dirty and the Tramp

**A/N: Okay, so the previous chapter was more story than smut, and this one is smut with almost no redeeming storyline. Maybe someday I'll strike the right balance. In the meantime, enjoy! Fits into MM Ch 19 – Movin' On Up.**

**Dirty and the Tramp**

Luke closed his computer down for the night. "You ready for bed?" he asked as he got up to put it on his dresser.

Lorelai smiled and asked, "You putting those glasses back on professor?"

Luke shook his head slowly and said, "Hadn't planned on it, but I thought I would ask you to rub my neck."

Lorelai nodded and said, "The old massage ploy. An oldie, but a goodie," she said approvingly. "Just let me brush my teeth," she said as she walked back into the bathroom.

Luke stripped his t-shirt off as she walked by and said, "I'll be here," in a husky voice.

"I'll hurry," she said with a laugh as she eyed his bare chest. Luke unbuttoned his jeans teasingly and shot her a grin.

While she was in the bathroom, Luke reached up on the closet shelf and found the box from her sex toy shower. He pulled out the bottle of massage oil and carried it back to the bed with him before stripping out of his boxers and climbing between the sheets naked. When Lorelai emerged she saw him in the bed, the covers pulled up to his hips, and an arm propped behind his head. She spotted the boxers on the floor by the bed and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Feeling lucky, punk?" she asked.

"Optimistic," he said as he pulled the bottle of oil out from under the pillow.

She trailed a finger down the line of hair on his stomach and said, "You're just lucky you're too pretty to resist."

"I'm just lucky period," he said tugging her down on him.

"So you think you need to get luckier?" she asked.

Luke nodded eagerly and said, "Luckier, luckier and luckier."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Ambitious as well as optimistic."

Luke shrugged and said, "I'll take whatever you have to offer."

"Oh, well, in that case," she said as she placed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Goodnight," she whispered and rolled over to her side of the bed.

"Goodnight?" he asked incredulously.

"You said you'd take whatever I had to offer," she said settling into her pillow.

Luke frowned and asked, "Is this about the car thing?" When Lorelai didn't answer he sat up and reached down to the floor for his boxers.

Lorelai snaked a hand out, pinched his butt and said, "Not so fast, naked guy."

Luke smiled and sat back. He held up the bottle of oil and asked, "Shall we?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "We shall." She rolled over on top of him and said, "Now, let's get you all slippery." She poured some oil into her hand and rubbed it onto his chest. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Squeal like a pig."

"Okay, just so you know, Deliverance references are not a turn on," he said making a disgusted face.

"Damn, and I was gonna whip out my banjo," Lorelai said with a laugh as she planted a big, wet kiss on his lips. Luke flipped her under him and pinned her to the bed, kissing her passionately. When he pulled back to grin at her Lorelai said, "Well, hello there."

"Hi," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her playfully.

"I thought you wanted a massage?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "I changed my mind. I'm going to rub you."

"You are?" she asked wide eyed.

Luke nodded and said, "Yes," as he lifted himself from her. He sat back and began to unbutton the flannel she had slipped into. He stared down at her bare breasts as he slowly slid her panties down her legs and said, "Turn over," in a deep voice.

Lorelai complied and Luke poured some of the massage oil into his palm. He growled deep in his throat as he ran his hands up the length of her spine. Lorelai groaned softly and said, "Fabulous hands." She closed her eyes and felt the oil beginning to heat as he rubbed it into her skin. "Oh! It does get hot," she said with a smile.

Luke leaned down and ran his tongue from the base of her spine to the nape of her neck. He sat back and smacked his lips saying, "Mmm, strawberry."

"Do that again," Lorelai panted.

"This?" Luke asked as he pressed his tongue to her tailbone and began to trail lazily up her spine again.

"Yes that," Lorelai said breathlessly.

When Luke reached her neck, he bit gently into the soft skin, causing Lorelai to moan and grind her hips against the mattress. He stretched his arms down the length of hers and laced his fingers in hers as he pressed his chest to her back, letting the hair tickle her oil slicked skin. "You like?" he whispered into her ear.

"Lord, you are one sexy, sexy man," Lorelai whispered back.

Luke smiled and asked, "You remember me telling you that I was a lot dirtier than you could imagine?"

"Uh huh," Lorelai said as he trailed his tongue around the shell of her ear.

Luke began to pull back, trailing his long fingers along her arms and over her shoulders. He watched his hands glide over the smooth skin of her back and asked, "Do you really want to know?"

"Uh huh," she said with an emphatic nod.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear again and asked, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she said softly.

Luke nodded and said, "Stay right there," as he got up off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked, craning her neck to watch him.

"Right here," he said opening the closet. He reached into the box and pulled out one of the black silk scarves. He looked down at it and pulled out two more. Hurrying back to the bed he said, "Okay. Promise you'll stop me if you don't like what I'm doing?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Sure, but I'm pretty sure that I'll like it."

"Promise me?" he asked.

"I promise," she whispered.

"Okay," he said as he knelt between her legs. "Sit back," he commanded.

Lorelai pushed herself up and back until her ass was pressing against his thighs. Luke lifted a scarf and asked, "You remember our old friend here?"

"Oh yes," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Close your eyes," he whispered in a husky voice. When she complied, Luke tied the scarf over her eyes. "Now lay back down," he said in a soft dangerous voice.

Lorelai quickly scrambled forward, stretching out on the bed. Luke poured more oil into his hands and began to rub it into her calves, massaging the tight muscles until they were soft and pliant. He moved up to her thighs and upended the bottle so drops of oil would trickle over her skin, making her jump slightly at the contact. He dripped some onto her other leg and began rubbing in circles, inching higher with each stroke, his thumbs brushing over the tender skin on the inside of each leg. When he reached the curve of her ass, Luke poured a generous amount of oil into his hands and smoothed it over her, kneading and squeezing the cheeks until she moaned and lifted her hips off of the bed.

Luke grasped her hips and lifted some more, urging her onto her knees. He slid his hands over her oil slicked ass and trailed his fingers down the crevice, flirting with the warm, wet folds beneath her, but denying her the satisfaction. Lorelai groaned in frustration and bit her lip. Luke poured some more oil into his palm and rubbed it onto his stiff cock. Rising to his knees, he pressed the length of his shaft between the cheeks of her ass. Lorelai moaned and immediately began to gyrate against him, rubbing herself up and down the length of his shaft as Luke leaned forward, running his hands flat along her back and slipping around her to cup her breasts.

He squeezed gently as he slid his cock against her. He ran his palms over her nipples, letting the oil warm them before his fingers pinched them into peaks. "Lorelai?" he whispered.

"Yes," she answered.

He pinched them a little harder rolled them between his thumb and forefinger. "Do you like that?" he asked.

"Yes," she panted.

His fingers closed over her breasts again and squeezed harder as he rubbed against her ass a little more insistently. "Do you like this?" he asked.

"Yes," she ground out.

Luke slid one hand down to tangle in her curls, teasing her gently as she pressed toward his hand desperately. "Touch me, please," she begged.

"I will," he answered calmly as he pulled away from her altogether.

"Luke?" she whimpered.

"I'm here," he answered. "Up on your knees," he said helping her up so she knelt upright on the bed. "Spread you legs apart for me," he commanded in a whisper.

When Lorelai let her knees slide further apart, Luke took one of the scarves and threaded it between her legs without letting it touch her. She could feel him shifting around and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Shh," he said softly as he knelt behind her on the bed. He reached an arm around her and picked up each end of the scarf and lifted it so that the only contact it made was with her sex and her ass. He rubbed it back and forth gently, barely skimming her with the soft fabric.

Lorelai's hips bucked at the contact as she sought more contact. Luke dropped the end near her ass and trailed the scarf out, tickling her clit with it. "Oh God," she groaned at the loss. Luke looped the fabric around his right wrist and brought it around her. He caught the other end in his left and repeated the motion, pulling it taut out in front of her. Luke lifted his arms and let the fabric rest lightly against her skin just above her breasts. Slowly, he lowered his arms, letting the taut fabric skim over her breasts, down her rib cage, over her stomach and across her hips. Luke tightened the silk around his wrists and used the tension to jerk her back roughly against his erection. He pressed his chest against her back and bit her neck as he rubbed the silk back and forth across her sex, his cock pressing into her ass, sliding over her.

"Tonight I want to do something we haven't done before," Luke whispered in her ear, as he pressed the head of his cock against her anus.

"O-okay," she stammered.

Luke pulled back slightly and let the length of his cock nestle between her cheeks. "Do you want to?" he asked.

"I never have before," she confessed.

"Me either," he told her. "Does it excite you or scare you?" he asked.

"Both," she answered honestly.

Luke nodded and said, "We've been flirting with it for a while now."

"Yeah," Lorelai said breathlessly.

"We don't have to," he said softly.

"I want to," she said as she pressed back against him.

"Are you sure? You aren't just saying that?" he asked.

"I'm sure," she said with a nod.

Luke reached up and took the blindfold from her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked again.

Lorelai looked back at him over her shoulder and said, "I'm sure."

"Okay," he said, letting go of the breath he had been unconsciously holding. "You say stop at any time, I stop, okay?" he asked.

"Okay," she answered.

Luke smiled and said, "And now, back to our regularly scheduled programming."

Lorelai released a nervous giggle and said, "On with the show."

His arm wrapped firmly around her waist, Luke gathered her hair in his other hand and pushed it over her shoulder. He pressed his mouth to the opposite side of her neck and sucked gently on the tender skin. He continued to press kisses to her neck and shoulder as his hand slid up from her waist, between her breasts and up to her throat. He trailed his long fingers slowly down the length of the creamy skin until he took her left breast in his palm. His right hand covered her right breast as he showered her neck and back with hot open mouthed kisses, drawing her skin into his mouth and running his tongue over her as his hands squeezed her breasts, her hardened nipples rubbing against his palms.

Luke slid one hand to her back and gently pushed her back down until her elbows rested on the mattress. His hands skimmed over her smooth back, his mouth following with a series of demanding kisses, nips and bites that drove Lorelai into a frenzy. She pressed her ass back against him and ground into him. Luke chuckled and pulled away from her whispering, "Not there yet."

Lorelai groaned in frustration as he sat back and continued to kiss his way down her back. When he reached the base of her spine, he pressed his tongue to the soft skin just above the cleft of her ass, his hands caressing her rounded cheeks, squeezing them gently and parting them teasingly with his thumbs. He slid his hands up over her and around her hips, grasping them firmly. Luke lowered his lips and pressed them gently to her right cheek in a tender kiss. Lorelai moaned and said, "If you don't touch me soon, I'm gonna explode."

"So sorry," Luke murmured as he slid one hand down to tangle in her curls. "Let me make that up to you," he whispered before pressing one finger to her swollen clit. Lorelai jumped and bucked at the contact, and Luke sank his teeth gently into the soft skin of her ass.

He slid his finger repeatedly over the hardened nub before trailing down into her slick folds, stroking and teasing her entrance before sliding it into her. "Oh yes," she hissed as he curled his finger inside of her and stroked her walls, his palm rubbing her clit with each stroke, his lips never leaving the smooth curve of her ass. He pressed into her quickly, working her into a frenzy of need as she panted and pressed against him. He slid his finger from her heat, his other hand reaching around to stroke her clit as he slid down and pressed his tongue to her anus. Lorelai moaned helplessly as he slowly pressed into her ass. "Oh God," she whispered.

"Yes? Good?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Lorelai panted.

"Good," he said as he slid his finger from her again. He reached for the bottle of oil and upended it over the cleft of her ass, letting it drip and trickle down onto her as he stroked her clit. He used his fingers to smooth the oil over her, letting the friction warm it.Finally, he removed his hand from her clit and used both to smooth the oil over her ass. Parting her cheeks with his thumbs he pressed a finger wet with oil against her anus.

"Luke," she gasped as he pressed it into her, thrusting slowly. He slipped another finger up into her sex and began to match the first stroke for stroke. "Oh! Oh stop, stop," she gasped into the pillow.

Luke immediately pulled back, his breathing labored as he sat back on his haunches. "Okay, okay," he said soothingly.

"No, I mean, I was about to, I mean, I didn't want to yet," she panted.

"Okay, okay," he said softly as he ran his hands over her calves.

"I don't really want you to stop," she said firmly.

"You sure?" he asked.

Lorelai pressed back until she could turn to look at him. "That gets me really hot," she told him softly.

Luke nodded and said, "Okay."

Lorelai laughed a little and said, "I think it's because it's kind of taboo, you know?"

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah, me too."

"When you touch me like that, it makes me crazy, it's almost an instant orgasm," she told him.

Luke nodded and said softly, "Maybe, we should leave it that way."

"But you want to," she started to protest.

Luke laughed and said, "It's not like I'm going to be disappointed, Lorelai." He chuckled and said, "Besides, I'm not sure that either of us would actually get that far, and if we did, maybe it wouldn't be so taboo anymore."

Lorelai smiled and said, "True."

"Turn over," he said gently. When she did, Luke crawled up over her and said, "Besides, I like to look at you."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I like lookin' at you too."

Luke slid an arm under her and said, "Come here," as he rolled her on top of him. Lorelai laughed as she scrambled to sit up, straddling him. He reached up to smooth his hand over her hair and said, "You're so beautiful."

"You've already got me naked," she said with a laugh.

Luke smiled and said, "Even more beautiful."

Lorelai pressed her damp sex against his erection and said, "We have some unfinished business."

Luke nodded solemnly and said, "Yes, we do."

Lorelai cocked her head and asked, "You want me to take care of that for you?"

"Yes, please," Luke answered with a smile.

"You got it," she said as she bent to press a kiss to his neck, spreading her knees apart and rubbing against his shaft.

Luke chuckled as her ran his fingers over her slick back and said, "Not gonna take much effort."

"A little excited, Sparky?" she asked with a laugh.

"Just a little," he said pressing his hips up against her. Lorelai shifted and reached down to guide him into her. "Ah," Luke sighed as he slid into her tight, wet, heat.

"Mm hmm," she concurred as she settled on him, enjoying the sensation of his hard length filling her. Luke placed his hands on her hips and began to move her up and down on him. Lorelai smiled and said, "You are a little excited."

Luke sat up and took her breast in his hand, holding her steady as he bent his head to suck on her. When he released her nipple to move to the other side he said, "You drive me crazy. The taste of you, the smell of you, the feel of you. I can't get enough," he whispered.

Lorelai's breath caught in her throat and she whispered, "I'm so glad," as she began to ride him harder. Luke kept his face close to her as he watched her breasts bounce with every thrust. "Someday, I'm going to do things to you," he whispered against her skin.

"Oh God," Lorelai moaned.

"I'm going to have you in every way possible," he whispered, his hands sliding to her ass.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Everything," he panted, his chest heaving. "I want to have everything with you."

"Yes," she whimpered as his fingers pressed against her anus. "Luke!" she gasped loudly. Luke reached his other hand up to press over her lips. Lorelai came hard, moaning into his hand.

Luke was not far behind her, grunting and straining as he thrust up into her. "Oh yeah," he hissed between clenched teeth as he surged into her. A minute later his hand slid up around her waist as he buried his face in her neck, kissing her collarbone lightly as he tried to catch his breath. Lorelai pressed her lips to his fingers, which still covered her mouth. "Oh sorry," he said raggedly as he dropped his hand.

"You covered my mouth," she accused with a laugh.

"You were being loud. Rory's downstairs," he reminded her.

Lorelai turned her head to glance at the clock and said, "We've been at this for a while, hopefully she's asleep by now."

Luke chuckled and murmured, "Time flies."

Lorelai giggled and brushed her hand over his hair before pressing him back down on the mattress. She lifted herself from him and flopped onto her side next to him. She looked over at him and asked, "So what else is floating around in that dirty mind of yours?"

Luke shook his head and said, "One revelation at a time."

"Does that mean you won't divulge another until this mission is complete?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "No. You never know when one will pop out."

Lorelai nodded and asked, "Nothing I can do to spur them on?"

"Breathing seems to be working for you," he said with a laugh.

Lorelai snuggled against him and asked, "Are you, uh, disappointed?"

Luke shook his head and said, "No, not at all."

"We could have done it," Lorelai said softly.

Luke nodded and said, "We could have, and someday we might."

"I didn't stop you because I didn't want to," she told him.

"I know," he said squeezing her to him. "It's true though. It is an exciting thought because it is something a little, um, taboo."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "It's not that unusual. Apparently just for us it is." Luke nodded and rubbed her arm gently. Lorelai propped herself up on her elbow and said, "If or when we do that, it would be like the first time for both of us. We'd be virgins," she added with a grin.

Luke laughed and said, "Or, we could discover that it's more exciting in theory than in practice."

"That is a possibility," Lorelai admitted, resting her head on his shoulder.

Luke glanced over at her and teased, "I kind of like the thought of having an automatic 'go' button for you."

Lorelai snorted and said, "Yeah, because you have such a hard time getting me there otherwise."

"Always good to have a winner up you sleeve," Luke said with a grin. "I think that might be what gets me so hot, the fact that your respond so, uh, wildly," he explained.

"I can see that," Lorelai said with a nod. "I love doing things that drive you crazy."

Luke chuckled and said, "In bed and out." He nudged her and said, "I have to get up."

"Why?" she whined, upset about losing her comfy spot.

"I need to wash up a bit, brush my teeth again," he said as he slid out from under her.

"Why?" she said plaintively.

Luke looked down at her curled up on the rumpled bed and said, "Because I want to kiss you, and I'm not so sure you want to kiss me right now."

"Oh," she said softly.

"Yeah," he said as he padded to the bathroom.

Lorelai looked down and said, "I'm all oily."

"So shower," he said as he stepped into the bathroom.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "It's too late and I'm too lazy." She stretched and said, "Just think, my skin will be so soft in the morning."

Luke shook his head and bent over the sink to wash his face and hands. As he dried them on the towel he called, "I want to take you away for a weekend before you guys leave."

"You do?" she asked, sitting up so she could see him.

He grabbed his toothbrush and squeezed toothpaste onto it. "Yeah," he said before he began scrubbing his teeth.

"Why?" she asked.

"I wanna be alone," he said with a mouthful of toothpaste.

"What?" she asked.

Luke held on finger up to signal her and turned to spit into the sink. "I want some time alone with you," he said before he began brushing again.

"Okay," Lorelai said nodding slowly.

Luke spit, rinsed and wiped his mouth. He reached for the mouthwash and stepped to the doorway. "I want to go someplace where I don't have to cover your mouth," he said with a pointed look.

"Oh, I see," she said as she watched him take a hit of mouthwash, swish it around and spit it out. "Hotel sex?" she asked.

"What?" Luke asked as he shut the light off and strode back to the bed naked. He picked up her flannel and offered it to her.

Lorelai took it and said, "Not yet," patting the bed next to her. "Hotel sex. You want to have hotel sex," she said with a nod.

"How is that different from regular sex?" he asked as he slid into the bed next to her.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Anonymous. You don't live there. You don't know or care about the people next door. You can pound the headboard into the wall and scream out, and no one will know it was you," she explained.

"Unless you leave your room at the same time as your neighbor," he said with a smirk.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Who cares? You'll never see them again." She snuggled into him, kissing his chest. "Anyway, you could just flash them that smug smile of yours, and they'd be jealous," she said with a giggle.

"I don't have a smug smile," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai looked up at him and said, "Oh yes you do, and I have to tell you, it's sexy as hell."

"Oh, well in that case, maybe I do," he said with a grin.

"So you want to go away for the weekend, huh?" she asked, crawling onto his chest.

"Next weekend," he said with a nod.

"We could do that," she said softly.

"Kiss me," he whispered. "Being dirty cost me a lot of kisses," he told her as he ran his hand over her tangled curls.

"Yes, we have a lot to make up for," she whispered as she pressed her lips to his. She pulled back and purred, "I love you, you dirty, dirty boy."

"Good thing, otherwise you'd just be a little trampy," he teased as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "We're a good match. I bring out your inner pervert and you bring out my inner slut."

Luke laughed and said, "A perfect match."

Lorelai grinned impishly and said, "Yes, a perfect match."

"Kiss me, crazy lady," he said as he pulled her face to his.

"Gladly, my naughty boy," she said as she brushed her lips over his.

Luke grinned and asked, "I'm naughty? How are you gonna punish me?"


	31. A Tale of Big Daddy and His Taco Belle

**A/N: Insert into MM Ch 20 - Home and Away**

**A Tale of Big Daddy and his Taco Belle**

Luke returned forty minutes later carrying four Wal Mart bags and a bag from Taco Bell. He dropped the Taco bell bag into her lap and Lorelai dove into it saying, "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Luke smiled and said, "If you feel that way about the tacos, wait until you see this," he said, removing a small coffee maker from the bag with a flourish.

Lorelai dropped the taco back into the bag and scrambled to her knees, flinging her arms around him. She grinned up at him and said, "You are the best husband I have ever had!"

Luke laughed as he stumbled backward, dropping the bags and wrapping his arms around her. "Nice to know I've beaten out such tough competition," he said dryly.

"What else did you get?" she asked as she grabbed for the bags. "Coffee, nutmeg, you're so good to me," she said with a grin. "Coffee filters, ooh! Mallomars, Pop Tarts, Cheez Doodles," she listed. She lifted a salad from the bag and said, "Yours," with a smirk.

"Mine," he said with a nod.

"Crackers, M & Ms, you are the best," she finished with a grin.

"I just want you to be happy," he said brushing her hair back from her eyes.

Lorelai tossed everything back into the bags and dropped them to the floor. She grabbed him by the sweater and pulled him down on top of her, kissing him passionately. Luke pulled back with a smile and asked, "You're happy?"

"Ecstatic," she breathed, pulling his lips back to hers.

Luke pulled back a minute later and said, "Your tacos are getting cold."

"I like them cold," Lorelai said sliding her hands up under his sweater. "As long as you stay hot," she said with a sultry smile.

Luke smiled and asked, "You'll keep me warm?"

Lorelai grinned back and said, "I'll light your fire."

Luke bent to kiss her deeply, trailing his fingers over her jaw and down into her hair. "I really didn't know about the food thing," he whispered.

"I know," she said, running her fingers down his throat. "You are such a good provider," she said with a smile.

Luke smiled wolfishly and said, "I've got something else for you."

Lorelai's brows lifted as she asked, "Oh? Something yummy?"

Luke smirked and said, "I think its matter of personal preference," as he pressed into her.

"I bet I'll like it," she said with a nod. "I've got a pretty healthy appetite."

Luke kissed her sweetly, his lips lingering on hers as he murmured, "Healthy is not the word that came to mind."

"What word does?" she asked.

"Voracious," he answered pressing his lips to the tip of her nose.

Lorelai nodded, impressed, and said, "Whipping out the fifty cent words."

"Well, I do live in the same house as Rory Gilmore," he said modestly.

"Makes us all smarter by osmosis," Lorelai said with a smirk.

Luke shook his head and said, "I think you had more to do with it than mere absorption."

"Ah, now you flatter me," she said with a laugh. She looked up at him and said, "Go on," encouragingly.

Luke smiled and said, "You are brilliant, beautiful and beguiling."

"Wow, extra points for alliteration," she said with a grin.

"Thank you, I'll be here all weekend," he said bowing his head with false modesty.

Lorelai looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling with laugher, and asked, "What else can you do?"

"Allow me to demonstrate," he said as he captured her lips with his, nipping at her bottom lip gently. He deepened the kiss, his tongue touching hers teasingly and drawing back. Lorelai peeked at him and marveled at the way he could still lose himself in a kiss. She closed her eyes again and pulled him closer, opening her mouth wide and drawing him in, reveling in the simple pleasure of the taste of him.

When they broke apart, panting for air, Lorelai said, "God, I love kissing you. It's so much fun."

Luke smiled and said, "I'm glad you still think so."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I don't ever think I'll get tired of it. You are an excellent kisser," she said emphatically.

"Thank you very much," he said with a laugh. He pressed a finger to the pulse jumping at her throat, and then pressed his lips to it, feeling it throb beneath him. "I'm so lucky," he said against her skin.

"How so?" she asked.

"I married a woman who makes my heart jump in my chest, and apparently she likes me too," he said as he licked gently at the spot he had just kissed.

"I kind of do," she admitted.

Luke smiled at her understatement and asked, "Did you know that the bells sound different when you walk into the diner?"

"Different how?" she asked.

Luke shrugged and nibbled at her throat. "I just always know it's you," he said simply.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I guess I can't sneak up on you then."

Luke shook his head and said, "Nope. I have extra sensitive Lorelai sense."

"Does it tingle like Spidey sense?" she asked.

"Yeah, but the tingling is someplace entirely different," he said as he rolled onto his side, pulling her with him.

"You are wearing too many clothes," Lorelai said with a pout.

Luke smiled and said, "I'm not wearing any more than you are."

"I'm wearing too many clothes," she said petulantly.

Luke tilted his head and asked, "Would you like me to take them off of you?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yes, please."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," he teased as he pushed her shirt up, trailing his fingertips over her belly.

Lorelai nodded solemnly and said, "I did say please."

"You did," he acknowledged as he sat up and pulled her up with him. "Arms up," he said as he grasped the hem of her shirt. Lorelai lifted her arms over her head obediently and he quickly removed the shirt. "Better?" he asked.

"Getting there," she said as she plucked at his sweater.

Luke stripped it off and said, "There, that better?"

"Much better," she purred, running her hand over his chest. "Now for those pants," she said pointedly.

Luke looked down and asked, "What about them?"

"They've gotta go," she said firmly.

"But you picked them out," he protested.

"I did, and they look great. That's why they have to go," she explained.

"So I should only wear clothes that look bad on me?' he asked as he stood and unbuckled his belt.

"In public, yes," she answered with a nod as she watched him.

He unzipped the jeans and began to push them down his muscular legs. "But, in private you don't let me keep my clothes on at all," he complained.

"Precisely," she said with a grin. "Maybe we should be nudists, think of the time we'd save," she said with a sassy wink.

"It would be more efficient," he said as he crawled back onto the bed in nothing but his boxers.

"Lose the man panties, Mister," she commanded.

Luke laughed and said, "Man panties?" as he unbuttoned her jeans.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Underpants, drawers, BVD's, boxer shorts."

He unzipped her jeans and stripped them down her long legs. "Oh, that's what you meant," he said dryly. "I was confused," he said with a smirk. He ran is finger under the elastic of her panties and said, "I thought you were wanting me to wear your panties," he teased.

Lorelai looked at him sternly and said, "Uh, hello divorce court."

"No need to worry," he assured her as he pulled them off and tossed them aside. "Too constricting. Remember what the doctor said," he admonished, pointing his finger at her.

Lorelai grinned and said, "He told you to hang loose, so drop 'em." Luke grinned and stood up, pushing his boxers off of his hips and standing over her in all of his glory. Lorelai eyed him appreciatively and said, "Boy, you sure are purty," laughing at the challenging gleam that entered his eyes.

Luke dove for her, but missed as she quickly rolled aside, laughing happily. He grabbed her waist and hauled her back to him, holding her tightly as she struggled for show. "Resistance is futile," he said in an ominous voice.

Lorelai pushed at his chest and said, "But so fun." She pushed herself up to straddle his chest and asked, "You wanna wrestle?"

Luke grinned and said, "I can think of other things to do."

Lorelai cocked her head and asked, "Like what?"

"Like this," he said as he grasped her hips and lifted her toward him, pressing his lips to her sex.

"Oh that," she said dismissively.

Luke smiled that cocky smile and said, "Or this," as he darted his tongue out to part her folds.

"Now that I like," she admitted with a laugh.

"I thought you did," he answered as he kissed the tender skin inside of her thighs.

Lorelai pretended to think for a minute and then said, "Okay, let's do that," as she let her knees slide apart to lower herself to him.

"Alright," Luke said as he pressed his tongue to her clit and circled it slowly.

Lorelai sighed and said, "No doubt, best mouth on the eastern seaboard."

"Thank you very much," he said with a chuckle. He drew her clit gently into his mouth and sucked. When he released it he said, "My goal is to conquer the continental U.S."

"You'd get my vote," she said in a breathy voice. "Wait," she said as she lifted herself from him.

"No, no waiting," he said with a frown.

Lorelai reversed her position and smiled as she bent down to let her breath wash over his erection. "It was just a brief wait," she said softly as she kissed the head of his cock.

Luke sighed and said, "I'm glad."

Lorelai pressed her tongue to him and drew lazy circles with it. Luke groaned and pressed his lips to her again, lapping and sucking at her clit. He paused, breathing in her scent and said, "You are delicious."

"Mmm," she hummed against his sensitive skin. "I was just thinking the same thing about you." She lowered her lips and let them slide around him slowly, sinking down on him with a moan of pleasure that rocketed through him.

Luke dragged his tongue the length of her and pressed against her entrance, teasing her as he sought permission. She moaned around him and pressed down with her hips as she drew him deeper into her warm wet mouth, sliding her hand under his ass and squeezing gently with each stroke she took. Luke thrust his tongue into her, licking and lapping greedily as she gyrated above him. He drew her clit into his mouth and pressed to fingers into her. Lorelai released his cock and gasped, "Oh yes." She took him back into her mouth, sucking him fervently as she tightened her muscles to squeeze his fingers.

"Oh God," Luke said as he drew back to watch his fingers sliding into her. "I want to be inside of you," he said in a ragged whisper.

Lorelai lifted her head and said, "I'd like that too," her hot breath teasing him.

Luke stared at her glistening pink folds for a moment more before he could tear himself away. He withdrew his fingers and pressed a gentle kiss to her. Lorelai rolled over to her side and reached out for him. Luke sat up and looked down at her, stretched out on the bed, her lips swollen and pink, her hair a riot of wild curls framing her face. He braced his hand next to her head and stared deep into her eyes. Lorelai blinked slowly, her lips curving into a gentle smile as she ran her hand up over his ribs and wrapping around his arm, squeezing his hard muscles affectionately. "Love me," she whispered.

"I do," he said, lost in her blue eyes. He lowered himself against her, slipped his arm under her, and gathered her close, holding her tightly.

Lorelai ran her fingers through his hair and said, "I do too."

"Give me your hand," he said as he slid his arm out from under her, and reached up to take hers. He laced his fingers through hers, holding them tightly as he lifted his hips and positioned himself at her entrance. He entered her gently, closing his eyes and savoring the sensation of her tight, wet walls squeezing him. He pressed into her, burying himself to the hilt and holding himself there. He opened his eyes to find her watching his face carefully. He gave her a loving smile and began to move slowly inside of her. Their eyes remained locked as he moved a little faster, her hips rising to meet him. "My beautiful girl," he said softly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "My handsome man," as he quickened his pace and thrust into her deeply. She stared up into his eyes and saw his darken as he struggled for control. She met him thrust for thrust. She bit her lip and moaned softly as she felt her climax approaching. "Luke," she whispered. "Love me Luke," she urged as she pressed her head back, arching her neck. She came quietly, the waves of pleasure rippling over her for what seemed like forever.

Luke watched as her eyes went wide and then closed as she was lost. He bowed his head and followed her, emptying into her waiting warmth with a soft groan of release. He moved slowly inside of her as their breathing regulated, unable to stop, unwilling to leave her. Luke ducked his head and looked at their joined hands. "Feel my heart," he said softly.

Lorelai pressed her fingertips to his chest and said, "Mine feels the same."

He looked back into her eyes and asked, "How am I going to survive without you?"

Tears threatened as she said "I was wondering the same thing."

Luke smiled and said, "You'll be seeing new things, drinking it in, sharing it with Rory."

"You'll be home, warm in our bed," she answered.

"I'm jealous," he admitted.

"I'm jealous too," she answered.

Luke frowned and said petulantly, "I never should have said you should go."

Lorelai chuckled and said, "I never should have agreed."

"You'll have a wonderful time," he said softly.

"Especially in Venice," she agreed with a nod.

Luke smirked and said, "I survived without you for years, you'd think three weeks at a time would be easy."

"Now we know what we're missing," she said squeezing his hand. "Besides, by the time you get home it will only be two more weeks apart," she pointed out.

Luke grimaced and said, "I didn't mean to get all sappy on you."

Lorelai shrugged helplessly and said, "I'm always sappy about you."

They lay quietly for a few minutes, unwilling to break the connection. Finally Luke asked, "You hungry?"

Lorelai nodded, and Luke slipped from her and rolled to his side with a sigh of disappointment. Lorelai sat up and heard a cracking sound. She started laughing, covering her mouth, her eyes bright as she gasped, "Oh no!"

"What?" he asked, looking at her quizzically.

She reached beneath her leg and pulled out the Taco Bell bag, holding it up high. "I smooshed them!" she said with a laugh.

Luke laughed and said, "Collateral damage."

She opened the bag and said, "Hey, they're still kind of warm."

"Body heat," Luke said shaking his head. "The soft ones should be fine," he pointed out as he reached for the bag holding his salad.

"How may did you buy?" she asked as she rummaged through the bag.

Luke shrugged as he dug for his plastic fork. "I figured a half dozen with a Mallomar chaser should hold you," he answered as he pulled out the plastic wrapped fork and napkin.

Lorelai nodded her head thoughtfully and said, "Should do it."

Luke got up and opened the mini fridge and asked, "Water or flavored artisan water?"

"Wow, such selection," she said with a sneer.

Luke pulled a bottle of water out for himself and said, "I'll make half a pot, but that's it."

"But that's a tiny pot," she pointed out indignantly.

"Half of a pot or water," he said threateningly.

Lorelai sent him a fierce look and grumbled, "I'll take the half, please."

Luke took the coffeemaker from its box and went to rinse the carafe in the sink before filling it. He plugged it in, filled a filter with grounds and added nutmeg to it. He shoved the filter basket into place and dumped the water in before hitting the switch. Lorelai shimmied back to rest against the headboard, knocking it back into the wall. She giggled and said, "Hey, we blew the hotel sex thing."

"How so?" Luke asked as he pried the lid from his salad, dribbled a little dressing from the packet and set it aside as he unscrewed the cap from his water. He held the bottle out to her and she took a sip from it before handing it back to him.

Lorelai smirked and said, "I don't think we've ever been that quiet, even when we were trying to be."

Luke chuckled as he speared a fork full of salad. "You may be right," he said gruffly. Lorelai unwrapped a taco and bit into it, moaning loudly with almost sexual pleasure as she chewed. "Perhaps if I were a tortilla stuffed with meat and cheese," he said with a laugh.

Lorelai swallowed and shot him a grin as he stuffed lettuce into his mouth. "Maybe I should cover you with the broken pieces."

"Probably get more of a response," he said with a nod.

"You think I didn't respond properly?" she asked archly.

Luke glanced at her and said, "I think you responded just fine," as he got up to check on her coffee. He looked around and saw some water glasses sitting on the dresser. He filled one and handed it to her saying, "Careful," as she took it. "Sorry, I forgot about cups," he said with a shrug.

"Tomorrow, I'll snag some from the lobby," she answered.

Luke frowned and asked, "Did they have some down there?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "They had a tea station. All decaffeinated, I'm sure," she said with a smirk.

Luke nodded and said, "I'll be right back," as he stood up to pull his clothes on.

"Where are you going?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm going to get you a cup that won't burn your fingers and a cup of tea for me," he said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"You have a naked woman eating tacos in your bed and you want to get a cup of tea?" she asked.

Luke nodded and said, "Yep," as he pulled his jeans on without underwear and slipped and pulled his flip flops from his bag.

"You're going downstairs without any man panties on, in your beach shoes, to get a Styrofoam cup for me and a spot of tea for you?" she asked mockingly.

"Yep," he said again as he leaned over to peck a kiss to her lips. "Be right back," he promised as he slipped the key card into his back pocket.

Lorelai shook her head slowly and said, "You are one hell of a guy, Luke Danes."

"Good to be appreciated," he shot back as he ducked out of the room. He reappeared a few minutes later with his cup of tea and a small stack of cups for her. He kicked his sandals off, poured her coffee into one of the cups, placed his tea on the opposite nightstand beside the bottled water, grabbed his salad and flopped back against the headboard, knocking it into the wall.

Lorelai giggled and said, "You forgot to strip."

Luke sighed and said, "I'm never going to get to eat this," as he set his salad aside to stand up again.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Take it off, baby. Take it all off!" Luke shook his head at her and pulled his shirt up over his shoulders. He unbuttoned his jeans and reached for the zipper. "Careful now," she cautioned.

"I've got it," he grumbled.

Lorelai held out a hand to placate him and said, "Just don't want you catching anything vital."

Luke lowered his head and looked at her sternly as he asked, "You mean like an artery or something?"

"Or something," she said as she unwrapped another taco.

Luke settled back against the headboard, flinching when it hit the wall again. "They should fix that," he grumbled as he reached for his salad. He stopped suddenly and asked, "Are you all set now?"

"I'm good," she mumbled through stuffed cheeks. He picked up his salad and began to spear a forkful. Lorelai held up the bag and asked, "You want a taco?"

"No, thank you," he said politely as he focused on his salad.

"They have lettuce and tomatoes on them," she pointed out.

Luke smiled at her need to entice him and said, "I'm fine with my salad."

"But these are so good," she moaned.

Luke shook his head and said, "I hate fast food Mexican. Besides, I need to lose a few pounds."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You're nuts."

"Why? Because I don't want to eat disgustingly greasy fake tacos?" he grumbled.

"No," she said quickly, but amended herself. "Well, yes, but I meant the part about losing weight. You're built like god," she said as she ran her hand over his muscular thigh.

Luke snorted and asked, "Hey, who was that fat one who guzzled wine all of the time?"

Lorelai laughed and asked, "Bacchus?"

"That's the one. If I keep hanging with you, I'll look like him," he said with a smirk.

"So, you're gonna ditch me? Divorce me for making you fat?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "Nope, I'm just going to stop eating all of the crap you try to shove in my face."

Lorelai smiled and said, "In that case, I get to stop eating your healthy crap."

"Not the same thing," he said firmly. "I try to give you things that are good for you."

"Says you," she grumbled.

"And every competent medical authority in the world," he said with a laugh.

Lorelai waved the end of her taco at him and said, "You just wait, Johns Hopkins will be releasing a study that says a steady diet of Devil Dogs and Yoo Hoo can add years to your life!"

"When they do, I'll add them to my regimen," he promised with a chuckle.

Lorelai looked over at him with a happy smile and said, "I think you're great."

Luke lifted his tea to toast her and said, "I'm pretty fond of you too."

Lorelai took an appreciative sip of her coffee, and stared down at the dark liquid gold. "So, when you're done with your rabbit food, you wanna see if we can put a dent in the wall with this thing?" she asked, pushing back to wiggle the headboard.

Luke shrugged and said, "Sure, why not?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "Man, such enthusiasm gets me all hot and bothered."

"I aim to please," he said dryly.

"And please you do," she said with a nod as she dropped the Taco Bell bag over the side of the bed.

"You're done?" he asked incredulously as he took a sip of his tea.

"Saving them for later," she corrected.

Luke nodded and said, "Of course," as he took another bite of his salad.

Lorelai watched him chew and flashed a blinding smile at him. "I'm so glad that you thought of this," she said rubbing his thigh.

Luke swallowed quickly and said, "Me too," returning her smile.

A few minutes later, Luke snapped the lid back onto the container, placing it on the nightstand. "Saving that for later?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope," Luke said as he grabbed the water bottle from the nightstand and took a long drink. Lorelai sat transfixed as she watched the muscles in his throat work. Her eyes skimmed over his flexed bicep, and her lips parted in anticipation as he lowered the bottle, licking his lips. He set it aside and rolled over quickly, pinning her under him with a devilish smile. "Now let's work on that hotel sex thing," he suggested as he slid down to suck her nipple into his mouth, releasing it with a loud pop.

Lorelai giggled and said, "Okay, I'll try to improve my response."

"Yeah, work on that," he suggested gruffly as he drew her back into his mouth and laved her with his tongue.

"Oh Luke! Oh Luke!" she cried out loudly, trying to hold back her giggles. "Luke, you are such a stud!"

"Stop," he growled, trying not to laugh.

"Oh no! Don't come at me with that huge thing again," she said in a loud robotic voice.

"Lorelai," he said as his shoulders shook with suppressed laughter.

"That right! That's right! Do me big daddy!" she screamed grabbing the headboard and banging it into the wall, as she convulsed into giggles.

Luke laughed out loud as he rolled her over on top of him and hissed, "Shh, you're gonna get us kicked out!" as Lorelai wiped tears of laughter from her eyes with the heel of her hand. "Do me big daddy?" Luke asked as he laughed helplessly.

"Seemed appropriate at the time," she gasped. Luke pressed his lips to her hair as he cradled her to his chest. When their laughter began to subside, Lorelai lifted her head and said, "Aw, I didn't kill the mood did I?"

"Not at all," he said with a grin, kissing her soundly. "Not at all," he repeated as he skimmed his hands over her back.


	32. Stupid is as Stupid Does

**Stupid is as Stupid Does - Starring the Love Doctor**

They walked quickly down the hallway, unlocked the door to their room and closed it quickly behind them before they broke into fits of laughter. "We can never go out again!" Lorelai gasped.

"Apparently, we're like catnip," Luke added with a laugh.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Well, look on the bright side, you're hot again. Your little crisis of ego must surely be over now," she pointed out.

Luke smirked and began to advance on her saying, "And you have your very own stalker."

Lorelai shuddered and said, "Don't say that. He's creepy."

"I'll protect you," he said softly as he pulled her up against him.

"Of that, I have no doubt," Lorelai answered with a smile.

Luke looked own at her sternly and sneered, "Hold my purse, hon."

"Worked didn't it?" she asked with a bright smile.

Luke shook his head and said, "Poor Chad, I hope he doesn't end up in the emergency room because of you."

"He'll be fine, Linda has him now," Lorelai assured him.

"Laura," he corrected.

"I knew she was the one you would have picked," she said with a smug grin.

Luke shook his head as his hand slid down, gathering the skirt of her dress until he touched bare skin. "You. I picked you a long time ago," he said in a deep voice.

"Aren't I the lucky girl?" she asked breathlessly as his fingers slid under her thong.

"He wants you," Luke growled.

"Who?" Lorelai asked, already distracted by his teasing fingers.

"Armstrong," Luke said darkly. "What's worse, that son of a bitch thinks he deserves to have you," he said staring into her eyes.

"Well, he can't have me, I'm taken," Lorelai said softly.

"Yes you are," Luke said as he captured her lips in a heated kiss, his hand sliding up to cup her breast possessively, as his fingers parted her folds.

"I think I'm about to be taken," Lorelai said, letting her head fall back as he assaulted her neck.

"Yes you are," he growled as he sucked on her tender skin.

"Yay," she whispered as she clung to his shoulders.

Luke slid his hand from her breast and reached for the zipper at her back. He slid his other hand out from under her skirt and stepped back to take one last look at her. His eyes swept over her, dark blue and hungry. "Too fucking beautiful," he whispered as he plunged his hand into her hair and plundered her mouth. His tongue swept into her mouth, seeking hers and stroking it demandingly.

Lorelai moaned and melted into him. He broke the kiss and they stared at each other, panting for breath. "Thank you, I think," she whispered.

He stared hard at her and said, "You're mine."

Lorelai arched her brows and said, "I remember promising something like that when I said I do."

Luke reached for the zipper of her dress again and said, "You said you liked me jealous and possessive."

Lorelai's lips curved into a small smile as she said, "I do."

Luke laughed and said, "Well, you're gonna love the hell out of me tonight." He slid the dress from her shoulders and said, "I'm locking you in the house."

Lorelai smirked and said, "Been done before. I'm great as climbing through windows," she told him.

"I'll chain you to the bed," he said as he traced his fingers over the top of her strapless bra.

"Kinky," she breathed as she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, taking his jacket with it.

Luke smiled and said, "Maybe a little."

Lorelai looked at him boldly as she unbuckled his belt and said, "Maybe a good fuck will keep my mind right."

"Dirty girl," he whispered, his eyes darkening as she pushed his pants and boxers down. Luke toed off his shoes, stepped out of his pants and socks and walked her back toward the bed.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Just a suggestion," as Luke pushed her back onto the mattress. He slipped the silver sandals off and pressed a kiss to the arch of one foot before her crawled up over her.

Luke nodded and said, "You might be right." He pressed her knees up and knelt between them, running his hands roughly over the tender skin of her thighs, up over her stomach to her breasts. "Up," he commanded, reaching behind her to unhook her bra and toss it aside before he pressed her back down. Lorelai looked at him hovering over her with heavy lidded eyes as he pressed a finger tip to her panties and found them wet. He grasped the sides of them and pulled them quickly down her legs. He pressed her legs apart and plunged a finger into her.

Lorelai arched up and said, "Oh!" as he stroked her mercilessly.

"Yes," he hissed, pulling his finger out and positioning his cock at her entrance. He looked down at her and asked, "Who do you belong to?"

"You," she whispered.

Luke gave a single nod and pressed into her saying, "That's right."

Lorelai looked up at him and asked, "Who's the only woman you want?"

Luke fought to keep his eyes open as he thrust into her saying, "You, only you."

"That's right," she said smugly as she lifted her hips to meet his strokes. "Fuck me, Luke," she whispered.

Luke drove into her, lifting her leg up onto his hip and burying his cock in her heat. He grunted with each thrust, pushing harder, inching her up toward the headboard. Lorelai felt her head bump into it and braced her hands against it, pushing back at him with each stroke. "Oh yes," she moaned as she marveled at the determination in his face.

"Like that?" he panted as the headboard hit the wall.

"Yes," she said as she closed her eyes and savored the feeling of his hard cock filling her up.

"Tell me," Luke whispered.

"Oh God, you're so hard," she panted.

"Yes," he answered.

"I love it when you fuck me hard, fill me up," she said breathlessly.

Luke groaned and thrust faster, his cock slipping in and out of her wet heat. "You're so wet," he groaned as the headboard beat a steady rhythm on the wall.

"All for you," she whispered. "You make me wet. You make me want," she panted. "Oh God!" she gasped. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and said, "Luke! Luke!"

"Come on, baby," he panted.

"Oh! Argh! Oh God!" she screamed as her orgasm ripped through her, the spasms rocking her. "Luke! I love you! I love you!" she cried helplessly.

"Oh," Luke moaned, her words pushing him over the edge with her. "I love you," he groaned as he emptied himself into her. He slowed and whispered, "I do. So much," as his cock twitched and pulsed inside of her, her muscles still rippling and squeezing him.

He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent and pressing his lips to her covering her with a thousand tiny kisses. When she shifted slightly beneath his weight, he moved to roll off of her. Lorelai clutched him to her and whispered, "Not yet." She giggled and said, "Now that was hotel sex."

Luke nodded and slipped an arm under her to hold her to him as he rolled them onto their sides. "They should be pounding on our door asking us to leave any minute now," he said shaking his head. "Sorry about that," he said gruffly.

"I'm not," Lorelai said with a smile. "You got that out of your system now?" she asked.

Luke grinned and said, "I think so."

Lorelai grinned back and said, "I like knowing that I can drive you crazy."

"I know you do," Luke sighed. "And yet, somehow I always rise to the bait."

Lorelai nodded and said, "You can be quick to rile."

Luke looked at her and said, "Not nice to play with me."

"I know," she whispered. "But, I love playing with you. Sometimes I can't help myself," she said with an impish smile.

"Try," he said dryly.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I don't know how you could think I would want anyone else."

"I don't really," he said softly. "I mean, I know you don't, but sometimes I wonder if maybe you settled."

Lorelai blinked and asked, "You think you're not good enough?"

"I know I'm not good enough," he answered simply.

"You're crazy," she said pulling back and getting agitated with him.

"So crazy about you that I can't see straight," Luke answered with a nod, pulling her back to him. He thought for a moment and smirked as he said, "I'm being clingy." He blew out a long breath and said, "Maybe it's because you're leaving."

"I don't mind the clingy so much as the stupid," Lorelai muttered. "The clingy I can work with, but the stupid runs deep."

Luke flinched. "Nice," he said with a frown.

"Well, it is stupid, Luke! I fell in love with you. I married you. I want a baby with you. I have a life with you, and you still think I settled?" she asked incredulously. "Get off, get off," she said pushing away from him.

"Lorelai," he said sitting up as she rolled off of the bed.

"No. You know, for a guy who seems so sure about everything else in the world, you sure are stupid when it comes to me," she said, eyes blazing. She rooted around on the floor until she found his shirt and slipped her arms into it, pulling it closed over her. She turned back to him and said, "We can't keep doing this! I am not going to keep having this same stupid conversation for the next fifty years. We can tease and taunt each other. We can do stupid things to make each other jealous because it might add a little extra spark in the sack, but damn it Luke!" she yelled in frustration. She looked around the room, her arms wrapped protectively around her torso. Finally, her gaze rested on him naked and rumpled, propped up on his hands in the middle of the bed. "We can't keep having this same stupid fight! Maybe this trip will be a good thing," she said softly. "Maybe you'll realize that I chose you. I didn't have to, you know? I wanted to," she whispered.

"Lorelai," he said reaching for her.

Lorelai shook her head sadly and said, "Maybe you won't realize it until I actually come home to you. I will, you'll see," she promised. Lorelai's eyes darted around the room as she sought an escape route. "I need a bath," she said as she spun on her heel and stormed into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Luke sat in the middle of the bed and shook his head. "I am stupid," he muttered as he got up to find his boxers in the tangle of clothes covering the floor. He heard the water running in the tub and walked over to press his ear to the door. "Lorelai, let me in," he called softly.

"No," she answered petulantly.

"Please. I know you're mad at me, but please let me in," he persisted.

"I don't want to," she said angrily.

"I'm gonna sit here until you do," he threatened.

"Get comfortable," she yelled as she stepped into the hot water.

Luke let his back slide down the door as he settled himself on the floor. "I want everything for you," he said softly. When he got no response from her he called through the door, "Lorelai?"

"What?" she snapped.

"Please let me in," he asked raggedly.

"Why?" she asked.

Luke sighed and said, "I want to talk to you."

"So talk," she called.

Luke rattled the doorknob and said, "I don't want to yell through the door."

He heard the water lapping as she moved to turn the lock, and then a splash as she settled back into the tub. He opened the door cautiously to find her stretched out, her red toes peeking out of the bubbles, her blue eyes glaring at him. Luke sat on the lid of the toilet and rubbed his hands together nervously. "You're right, I am stupid," he said quietly. He laughed bitterly and said, "Which proves my point about settling." When her eyes flashed and she opened her mouth to protest, Luke held up his hand and said, "It was a joke, a joke."

"Not funny," Lorelai said with a scowl. "Keep your day job," she advised.

Luke nodded and said, "Will do." He wrung his hands and said, "This little game tonight. I know you thought it would be fun. Let me get a rise out of Luke. Let me get him a little jealous and then we can work it off in bed. But Lorelai, it's not fun for me," he said softly. "I know what every guy in that bar was thinking. Hell, I thought the same thing for years. If I could just get that girl, that beautiful girl with the bright smile and the dancing eyes, that's all I'll ever want," he said ruefully.

"And you got her," Lorelai said pointedly.

"I did," Luke said with a nod. "That stupid song was right. It is hell being married to a pretty woman. You don't have to try to make me jealous, I already am," he said with a chuckle. "There is always going to be some guy like Mike Armstrong." He clenched his jaw and fisted his hand. "I can see it in his eyes. Wondering what you see in me. Wondering what it would take to get you," he said gesturing wildly. He looked down at her with his heart in his eyes and said, "They look at me and wonder how long it can last," he said softly.

"Forever," she answered firmly. "I said until death do us part," she reminded him.

Luke studied her face and said, "Lorelai, you say you like it when I'm jealous and possessive, but you have to understand, jealous and possessive come with unsure and insecure. You can't have one without the other," he said holding his palms open to her helplessly. Lorelai looked up at him and nodded silently. Luke smiled and said, "Women are different that way. You compliment each others shoes and talk about how nice someone's husband is, and you take it in stride like it's a confirmation that you made the right choice. Men aren't like that," he said with a shrug.

"You don't like it when other men might envy you?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "It's not that. When a guy wants something bad enough, he's gonna try to get it. He can't help himself. It may be intentional, or completely innocent, kind of like when I blew up on you in the diner about dating that boy. Eventually, it's gonna come out," he said softly. "It isn't a matter of not trusting you. It's a matter of trusting myself enough to give you everything you need." He looked at her solemnly and said, "I never want to fail you. That's why I'll play your games. That's why I'll let you get me worked up," he finished with a sigh.

Lorelai nodded her understanding and held her hand out to him. He took it, rubbing the foamy bubbles away with his thumb. She nodded and smiled gently as she said, "Get in here."

Without protest, Luke stood up, stripped off his boxers and stepped into the tub behind her, sloshing water over the sides as he settled in, wrapping his arms around her tightly and draping his legs over hers. Lorelai ran her fingers over his forearms as he pressed his nose to her hair. "You looked so beautiful tonight," he whispered.

"Thank you," she answered with a smile.

He saw the sapphires winking in her ears and said, "I know I'm not good with words. I know I don't tell you enough."

"You tell me all of the time," she said softly. "You're better with the words than you think you are." She rubbed the muscles in his arms, circling his wrists with her fingers and letting trail back up.

Luke smiled and said, "I'm glad you think so."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Then again, I may just be particularly easy."

"Easy is not the word I would pick for you," Luke answered with a laugh.

"So you've told me," Lorelai said with a smile. "I think that sometimes I just need to know that you're still willing to fight for me," she said quietly.

"Still?" Luke asked as he barked a laugh. "We've been married less than six months. What are you going to do to me after we've been married fifteen years and you're sick of picking up my socks?"

Lorelai snorted and said, "Like I'd do that now."

"True," he said with a laugh.

"Maybe we're both a little nervous about this trip," she said quietly.

Luke nodded and said in a deep voice, "Just so you know, I'm buying fresh batteries for your friend Sven and packing him for you."

Lorelai giggled and said, "I'll be sharing rooms with Rory, so I doubt I'll have occasion to make proper use of him."

"Just in case," Luke said tightening his arms around her. "I know that you're a woman with needs," he teased as he brushed his thumbs lightly over her nipples.

"All I need is you," she answered softly arching slightly into his touch.

"Just the same, I'll be sending my stand in," he growled in her ear.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Poor Sven. He's got nothing on you."

"I do feel pretty secure in that," Luke said with a smile.

Lorelai nodded and said, "You should."

"Are we okay?" he asked, nuzzling her ear.

"We're fine," she said softly.

"Can we get out now?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Okay." She stood and looked down at him. Her big, burly, manly-man, was covered in bubbles. She grinned and said, "You look pretty," as she stepped from the tub.

"Thanks," he said heaving himself up and reaching for a towel.

"What time do you think it is?" she asked as they dried off.

Luke shook his head and said, "I don't know, but it's not very late."

Lorelai wrapped her towel around her, tucking it in at her breasts. She stepped into the bedroom and looked at the clock. She laughed and said, "It's not even ten yet."

"Very eventful evening," Luke said stepping out of the bathroom behind her.

Lorelai turned back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "There's still a lot of evening left," she said in a husky voice.

Luke smiled and said, "Yes there is," as he tugged gently on her towel and it fell to the floor.

"Hey! You've got yours," she said accusingly.

"Not anymore," Luke answered as he pulled his towel off.

"Okay, well, that's fair," she said with a smile.

Luke looked down at her and asked, "So, what do you want to do?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "I have a few ideas," as she tugged him toward the bed.

"I'll bet you do," he said as they tumbled to the mattress.

"You wanna hear them?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"Uh huh," he said with a nod.

"Okay, well, we could watch TV," she suggested as he pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat.

"Nah," he mumbled.

"We can share my dessert. What is it by the way?" she asked.

"I have no idea," he admitted. "I just told Steve to box up the gooiest, chocolate thing they had," he said with a laugh.

"Hmm, good call. Should we see what it is?" she asked.

"Maybe later," he mumbled as he brushed her ear with his nose, nuzzling it gently.

"Well, we don't have your deck of cards, so that's out," she said as he licked at her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Too bad," he grumbled.

"We just had sex so," she trailed off.

"I guess that's out too, huh?" he asked as he ran his hand up her thigh and over her hip.

"But we did just have a fight," she pointed out.

Luke smiled as he kissed her lips. He pulled back and said, "Something we are very good at."

Lorelai nodded and said, "A couple of hot heads."

"Hair triggers," Luke agreed, kissing her again.

Lorelai looked at him solemnly and said, "We should probably make up."

Luke laughed and asked, "Did you do this on purpose?"

Lorelai grinned and asked, "You'll never really know, will you?"

"I love you, Crazy Lady," he whispered, looking into her laughing eyes.

"The feeling is very mutual," she assured him.

"You love you too?" he asked as he nipped at her neck.

"No. Well yes," she answered with a laugh. "What I meant was that I love you, Burger Boy."

Luke nodded and said, "Thanks for clearing that up for me. I can be pretty stupid, you know," he teased.

"Alright," she said with a laugh, "enough."

"Oh no, it's not enough," Luke insisted before he drew her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked gently. "Stupid man doesn't know when to shut up," he grumbled as he kissed his way down her throat. "Stupid man doesn't know how much she loves him," he said as he placed gentle kisses to the curve of her breast. "Stupid man doesn't know what to do with a naked woman beneath him," he said as he cupped her breasts and teased her nipples with his breath. "You'll have to tell me what to do. I'm too stupid to figure it out on my own," he said looking up at her with a grin.

"You seem to be doing just fine," she said in a breathy voice.

Luke shook his head slowly and said, "I can't be trusted. I mean, do I rub them or suck them?" he asked, running the palm of his hand over her hardened nipple.

"Preferably both," she answered.

"And if I suck them," he continued, letting his warm breath wash over her. "Do I do it gently?" he asked, attaching his lips to her and drawing softly. He looked up to gauge her reaction and asked, "Or hard?" He drew her nipple into his mouth and sucked deeply, squeezing her with his hand. He lifted his mouth and rubbed the wet nub between his thumb and forefinger, pinching gently. "Should both sides get equal time? These are the questions I have. Can you help a stupid, stupid man out?" he asked, looking up at her with heated blue eyes.

"Yes, to the equal time thing," she said softly.

Luke moved to her other breast and asked, "And the hard or soft thing? It's so confusing," he whispered.

"Soft and then hard," she panted with anticipation.

"Okay, thanks," he said with a relieved smile. "Soft and then hard, soft and then hard," he muttered under his breath as though he were memorizing his instructions. "What if I mess up?" he asked with his brow furrowed with concern.

Lorelai lifted her head and said, "The only way you can mess up is by not doing it right now."

"Right now," he answered with a nod. "Okay, I'll get right on that," he whispered as he let his tongue circle her lazily.

"Now," she reminded him.

"Sorry, lost track of what I was doing. Stupid, stupid man," he mumbled as he wrapped his lips around her and sucked gently, his tongue playing over the stiff peak. He released it and asked, "And now hard, right?"

"Right," she breathed, running her fingers through his hair to urge him on.

He sucked her nipple into his mouth and pulled on it rhythmically. When Lorelai's hips jerked up, he released her with a mock gasp of surprise, causing Lorelai to groan in frustration. "What was that?" he asked. "Did I do something wrong? Oh man, I'm so stupid," he groaned pressing his face to her stomach.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Okay, cut it out now."

Luke shook his head and looked up at her with a sly grin. "Cut what out? I'm too stupid to know what you're talking about," he mocked.

"Stop it," she said with a laugh.

"Oh please, if I had said something like that to you I'd be paying for it for weeks, months, probably even years," he said with a smirk. "You're just lucky I'm stupid enough to forget about it eventually."

"Fine, you are the stupidest man on Earth," she pronounced grandly.

"Thank you," he answered and looked at her navel with a frown. "What goes in here?" he asked, dipping his tongue into it.

"That works," Lorelai said with a grin.

Luke sighed with gusto and said, "Good, 'cause I was worried that I was supposed to put my thingy there."

"Thingy?" Lorelai laughed.

Luke grinned and said, "I'm too stupid to remember the name for it."

"Oh well, you can call it your penis, cock, dick, peter, johnson, love pump," she began to list names off.

"Got it," he growled.

"I have more," she offered. "Purple helmeted warrior of love?" she asked.

"I think I'll go with cock, sounds more manly," he said dryly.

"Okay, well, don't put it there," she said with a nod.

"I won't" he answered as he drew circles with his tongue, spiraling lower and lower on her stomach.

He nuzzled her curls and asked, "What's this?"

"The Bermuda Triangle," she answered.

"What happens there?" he asked as he slid down to kiss her inner thighs, alternating between sides like he was trying to choose.

"Ah, it's a very mysterious place," she said as she lifted her hips, offering herself to him. "No one really knows, or if they do, they aren't talking," she said ominously.

Luke nodded and slid further down on the bed. "Better stay away from there, then," he said to himself. He turned his head and let his tongue tease the crease beneath her knee. "Sounds dangerous," he whispered.

"Oh no," she was quick to reassure him. "It's supposed to be really nice," she coaxed.

"I'm not so sure," Luke said doubtfully. "What if you're trying to trick me? I'm pretty stupid, you know," he informed her. He looked down and said, "Hey, I think your toes are bleeding."

Lorelai laughed out loud and said, "I'm sure they're fine."

Luke shook his head and said, "They're all red."

"It's not blood," she said soothingly.

"Oh, okay," he said with a relieved smile as he nipped at her big toe. Lorelai giggled and he asked, "Ticklish?"

"You know I am," she chided.

"I must have forgotten, how stupid of me," he said with a devilish grin. He drew her toe into his mouth and sucked on it gently.

Lorelai sat straight up and reached for him panting, "Okay, okay stop!" as she laughed.

Luke smiled at her and said, "Oh that tickled too? Sorry." He began to kiss his way back up her other leg murmuring, "Equal time, equal time." He paused at the apex of her legs and asked, "Now, what was this again?"

"Candy. Taste it," she said coaxingly.

"Mmm, candy?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," she hissed through her teeth as his breath flowed over her.

Luke tentatively touched his tongue to her swollen clit, sat back and licked his lips saying, "Mmm, sweet."

"You like it?" she asked.

He looked up at her with one brow cocked and asked, "I don't know, do I?"

Lorelai nodded exaggeratedly and said, "Yes, you do."

"Okay," he said with a shrug as he lapped at her again. "Am I doing this right?" he asked.

"Yuh huh," she grunted.

"Good," he said as he began to lick at her mechanically, exerting the same amount of pressure with each stroke of his tongue. "Kind of like ice cream," he murmured.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Not at all like ice cream."

Luke lifted his head and asked, "It's not?"

"Okay, now I mean it. Stop," she ordered.

Luke looked at her and smiled. "Ah, I think it's all coming back to me now." He ducked his head and buried his lips in her folds, licking and sucking at her damp, musky skin, breathing in her scent with a moan of pleasure.

"Brilliant," Lorelai gasped. "Oh God, you are brilliant, a genius, amazing," she panted as he ravaged her with his tongue, turning her muscles to jelly. Luke drew her clit into his mouth and sucked fervently as he pressed his fingers into her, stroking her into a frenzy of need. "Luke, Luke," she whispered desperately, clutching at his hair. He continued to lick her clit undeterred, pulling his fingers out and adding a third as he pushed back into her heat. "In me," she panted. "Put your cock in me," she said desperately. When Luke shook his head, her clit in his mouth Lorelai groaned and said, "I'm gonna come. I gonna, oh!" One hand flew to the headboard as she dug her nails into his scalp with the other hand. "Luke!" she cried as she pressed down onto him, waves of pleasure sweeping her up and away.

When her moans softened to a whimper, Luke slid his fingers from her, and gentled his tongue, licking at her lovingly as she released her hold on him. "Come here," she whispered, rubbing his shoulder with her fingertips. Luke smiled against her and slowly wagged his head, his tongue still laving her clit. "Luke," she called to him in a whisper.

"Huh uh," he grunted stubbornly, pressing his lips to her and sucking gently on her folds.

Lorelai smoothed her hand over his hair and whispered, "Babe?" When he continued his tender ministrations without pause she said, "I want to love you." In response, Luke drew her clit into his mouth again and sucked insistently. Lorelai jerked slightly and then relaxed into him. "Oh Lord," she whispered as she felt a shiver of pleasure run through her.

Luke continued patiently licking and sucking her tenderly, coaxingly until she began to gyrate against him again. When she clutched at his shoulder again, he lifted his head with a smile and said, "Good to know I'm good for something," as he moved to cover her.

"You're good for everything," Lorelai answered as she pushed him over onto his back and kissed her way down his stomach, her hair trailing over him teasingly. She reached up and pinched his flat nipples with her fingers, raking her nails through the hair covering his chest and stomach as she licked slowly from the base of his cock to the tip. Luke moaned as she pressed her tongue against the throbbing vein that ran the length of him. She wrapped her lips around him and drew him slowly, teasingly into her mouth as he wrapped her hair around his hand, his long fingers massaging her scalp.

She pressed her damp mound against his leg and ground against him as she drew on his cock. "Lorelai," Luke whispered in a strangled voice.

"Hmm?" she hummed around his shaft.

"Oh God," he moaned at the vibration. "If you want me inside of you, now would be the time," he ground out.

Lorelai lifted her head and asked, "Right now?"

"Right now," he said breathlessly.

Lorelai moved up to straddle his hips, brushing her damp folds teasingly over him. "Is this what you want?" she asked with a smile.

Luke looked at her wide eyed and asked, "I don't know, do I?"

Lorelai shook her head with a smile and said, "Of course it is, you stupid, stupid man," as she lowered herself on him.

Luke sat up and wrapped his arms around her as she began to ride him. He looked up at her with a smirk and said, "Thank God I have you to tell me what to do," as he closed his eyes, struggling for control.

"Do you want me to tell you what's gonna happen?" she asked with her breath catching in her throat.

"Please," he mumbled against her collarbone.

"Oh well, it's pretty simple really. I'm going to keep riding you like this," she told him. "I'm going to squeeze your cock in my tight, wet pussy until you come," she said with a nod.

Luke smiled at her explanation and looked up at her to ask, "Will I like it?"

"Yes, we both will," she said as she dropped her head back and started riding him faster.

Luke moaned and reached down to press his thumb against her clit. Lorelai smiled and said, "That's it." Her breasts were jiggling in front of him, and he lunged, pressing his hand to her back for support as he ducked his head and latched onto her nipple, sucking it deep into his mouth, running his tongue over it,

"Oh yes," she moaned as she rode him harder.

Luke focused on trying to keep her breast from slipping away from him as his thumb stroked her rapidly, distracting him from the building pressure in his cock. When he felt the first ripple of his climax, he released her nipple in surprise, groaning, "Oh Lorelai," as he clutched at her back, his fingers pressing into her soft flesh.

"Yes, come for me," she said, riding him wildly. She saw him trying to fight it and said, "I'm with you, come on, Babe," she whispered.

"Ah! Oh!" he grunted as his eyes rolled back slightly. Forcing himself to focus, he looked up at her, his eyes wide as he yelled, "Lorelai!" just before he closed his eyes and shot into her.

"Oh yes, oh yes," she panted as she quivered around him. "Oh, argh," she choked out as she spasmed, squeezing him tightly. When she slowed he held her hips, bearing her weight as she went lip against him, wrapping her arms around his back and letting her hands glide over the smooth skin stretched taut over his muscles.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Uh huh," she answered into his hair.

"Sounded kind of painful," he said worriedly.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Hard fought."

"Come here," Luke said softly as he lifted her from him and pulled her to his side, cradling her against him as their heartbeats slowed and returned to normal.

Lorelai ran her hand over his stomach and said, "I hereby grant you your PhD in loving me."

Luke smiled and kissed her curls. "Thank you," he whispered.

She tilted her head up and said seriously, "I don't think you're stupid. You just act stupid sometimes."

Luke chuckled and said, "Thanks for explaining that to me. I never would have caught that on my own," he said dryly.

"Luke," she groaned, struggling to sit up to look at him.

Luke held her firmly against him and said, "Shh, that's Dr. Danes to you."


	33. Hero Worship

**A/N: Here's a quickie that fits into MM Ch 23 – She's Been Holding Out for a Hero.**

**Hero Worship**

Luke had just kicked his shoes off and was padding to the bathroom when Lorelai burst through the door holding her new digital camera. "Oh. My. God! I have our Christmas card for this year!" she said bouncing up and down wearing the widest, brightest smile Luke had even seen.

"What?" he asked, running his toothbrush under the stream of water flowing from the faucet.

"Look, look, look!" she squealed, holding the camera out to him. "I can't wait! I'm sending it to everyone! I bet Gran frames it!"

Luke dropped his toothbrush back into the holder and turned off the water before taking the camera from her. He squinted at the display on the back of the camera and saw a picture of him and Emily on the porch. They were in profile, he was leaning against the rail and Emily was standing directly in front of him. They had each lifted their beers to drink at the same moment, Luke from the bottle, Emily from an pilsner glass he had found in the cupboard. "When was this?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Rory must have taken it. It's like a gift from the gods. I can see the tabloid headlines now. 'Emily and Luke bonding!' or 'Socialite Falls Prey to Sexy Diner Man – Will Emily Steal Lorelai's Man?' or 'Emily Gilmore Says It's Miller Time!' No wait! 'Emily Gilmore Hopped Up on Hops!' I like that one!" she said as she pressed a grinning kiss to his lips. "I'm so happy!" she said clapping her hands together.

"You're so drunk," Luke said with a grin as he handed the camera back to her.

"That too!" she said as she spun on her heel and went to flop on the bed, scrolling through the party pictures once again as Luke once again attempted to brush his teeth. "Aw, Babe! You should see this one. I'm printing this off and taking it with me," she said with a besotted smile. "Oh, and this one too."

"Wha?" he asked, his toothbrush dangling from his mouth.

"Finish up and I'll show you," she said waving him back to the sink.

Luke finished brushing and walked into the bedroom. He leaned over to look at the camera, but Lorelai turned the screen away saying, "Kiss?" Luke quickly pressed his lips to hers and she smiled and held the camera out for him to see. "I like this one of you, me and Rory," she said with a smile.

Luke studied the small screen and said, "Looks like a good one."

"It'll be great," Lorelai assured him. "But, look at this one," she said with a sly smile.

It was a snapshot of the two of them sitting on the porch steps. Luke on the top step with Lorelai sitting between his legs, her elbows resting on his thighs as a bottle of beer dangled from her hand. He was looking down at her with a grin, as she glanced back at him flirtatiously. Luke smiled and said, "I remember that."

"Yeah, I'll bet you do," Lorelai said pulling him down on top of her and kissing him. "Mmm, minty fresh," she murmured against his lips.

"Mmm, second hand beer," Luke said with a smirk.

Lorelai pushed at his chest until he rolled over and she got up to go brush her teeth. "So are you going to tell me?" she called over her shoulder.

"What?" he asked with a smile, knowing full well what she wanted him to tell her.

She turned in the doorway and said, "When we were sitting on the steps you told me that you knew what Vickie's secret was. What is it?" she asked.

Luke got up and followed her into the bathroom. He settled back against the vanity and said with a smug grin, "Her secret is that she likes that shirt because she likes flashing me."

"She does, huh?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

Luke nodded and said, "She knows that if she does, I'm gonna take her off of you and kiss you all over."

Lorelai squeezed some of her toothpaste onto her toothbrush and said, "She's a smart girl, that Vickie, even if she is a bit of an exhibitionist."

"Brilliant," Luke said as he ran his fingers up under her shirt and trailed them along her stomach.

Lorelai giggled and danced away from his touch, her toothbrush shoved into her cheek. "Let me finish," she said waving him away.

Luke leered at her and said, "I'll let you finish, alright."

Lorelai spit the toothpaste out and said, "Out. Let me do this or we can't test your theory out."

"I like to watch," Luke said with a naughty grin.

Lorelai blinked and said, "You're drunk too."

"Nah," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Yuh huh," she said as she scrubbed her teeth.

"Nuh uh," she countered.

Lorelai grinned as she spit and rinsed. She reached for her cleanser and said in a sing song voice, "Drunk Luke, Drunk Luke!"

"Hello pot, I'm the kettle," he said as he settled back to watch her wash her face.

Lorelai glanced at him and said, "What? Are you my audience?"

"I like watching you do your stuff," he said with a shrug.

"You're weird," she sneered.

"You're beautiful," he answered with a smitten smile.

Lorelai sighed and said, "I love drunk Luke," as she bent to splash water on her face.

"Drunk Luke loves you," he answered.

She lifted her wet face, with her eyes squeezed shut and pointed in his general direction. "Hah! You admit that you're drunk!"

"I admit nothing," he said calmly as he watched her massage the lather into her skin.

She rinsed and reached blindly for the hand towel, which Luke pulled from the ring and handed to her. She opened her eyes as she patted her skin dry and asked, "Still here huh?"

"Yep," he said with a nod. He reached into her drawer and handed her the tube of moisturizer she liked to use at night.

Lorelai looked down as he handed it to her and whispered, "Wow, you know me."

He smirked and said, "We've met before." As he watched her rub the lotion into her skin Luke shrugged and said, "I've made a study."

Lorelai looked up at him from under her lashes and said, "I'm gonna miss you like crazy."

Luke shook his head and said firmly, "We aren't gonna talk about that yet."

Lorelai nodded quickly and said, "Okay."

"But for the record, ditto," he said as he pushed away from the vanity and began unbuttoning his honeymoon shirt.

"Uh uh," she said shaking her head. "I get to do that."

"Sorry," he said with a smirk as he dropped his hands.

Lorelai turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, walking him backward into the bedroom. Luke flipped the bathroom light off as they went. Lorelai attached her lips to the base of his throat, kissing him softly as they stumbled in the direction of the bed. When Luke's knees hit the mattress, she grabbed his hands and said, "Wait." She reached for the top button of his shirt and slowly slid it through the hole. "This is much easier vertical than horizontal," she whispered as she made her way down the front of his shirt. She smoothed her hands up over the tight t-shirt and breathed, "So sexy."

Luke chuckled and said, "Only you would find a shirt with cheeseburgers on it sexy."

"Sexy because you wore it for me, and for Rory. Sexy because it's you wearing it," she said looking up at him adoringly.

Luke reached for the hem of her top and pulled it quickly over her head. He smiled down at her lacy red bra and said, "Hello Vickie, I've been waiting to get my hands on you all night."

"Hey, Drunk Luke?" Lorelai asked as he began kissing her neck, his hands tracing the lacy top of her bra.

"Yeah, Drunk Lorelai?" he murmured.

"Um, thank you," she said softly.

Luke smiled against her skin and asked, "For molesting you?"

Lorelai laughed, her hands resting on his biceps as she said, "Yeah, but that wasn't what I meant."

"What did you mean?" he asked as he nipped at her ear.

Lorelai moaned and said, "Just thank you. Thank you for today. Thank you for tonight. Thank you for being Drunk Luke," she added with a giggle.

"I don't wanna talk about today," he said softly. "As for tonight, it isn't over yet," he reminded her. "And as for being drunk," he said, flashing her a lopsided smile. "You're welcome," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai pulled back a bit and said, "You stood up for Rory. You stood up for me."

Luke shook his head and said, "I stood up for myself."

"You stood up for us, all of us," she said softly. "It's always been me and Rory against the world, and today, it wasn't." She ran her fingertips over his cheek and said, "You're our hero."

Luke stepped back and said, "There was nothing heroic about it. He pissed me off, I told him off." He ran his hand through his hair and said, "I really don't want to talk about it."

Lorelai nodded and decided that it had been a hard enough day, and to keep things light. "Come here, Drunk Luke," she whispered, tugging him back to her. "I am building an altar. There will be shrines. I'd sacrifice a virgin, but I like my kid too much," she teased.

When Luke sighed and closed his eyes she said, "Let me worship you, Drunk Luke. I promise that you'll like it."

"Lorelai," he said with a groan.

"You won't convince me you are anything but The Man. My man," she said as she pressed her lips to his neck. "My drunk man," she said with a laugh as he wobbled a little. She reached to tug his t-shirt up and over his head. She smoothed his hair and ran her nails down the length of his muscular arms. "I adore you, Drunk Luke," she whispered as she placed soft kisses across his collarbone.

"I adore you too, Drunk Lorelai," he said with a smile. He gasped softly as he unhooked her bra and said, "Vickie's come undone."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "She's very unreliable," as she pressed her bare breasts against his chest, rubbing them gently against his soft hair.

"It wasn't her fault," Luke said as he tossed the bra aside. "She was coerced."

"But she caved so easily," Lorelai murmured as she nipped at his earlobe. She reached for the button on his jeans and said, "These are in my way."

Luke smirked and pulled back slightly saying, "Well then, they have to go."

"Yes," she said as she pulled the zipper down slowly and then slipped her fingers into the waistband of his boxers teasingly. She snapped the elastic and said, "These are a hindrance too."

"Pesky clothes," Luke muttered as he pushed his jeans and shorts down to his ankles and stumbled as he tried to kick them off. Lorelai giggled and held onto his arm, trying to steady him. "Maybe the horizontal thing is better," he mumbled as he finally freed himself of the remainder of his clothing.

Lorelai undid her jeans and slid them down smoothly, stepping out of them gracefully as she asked, "Who's the drunkest in the land?" as she pointed at him. She looked down at her lacy red panties and knowing his proven interest in lingerie asked, "What's your pleasure, Drunk Luke, on or off?"

Luke eyed the scrap of red lace and said, "On, for now."

"Anything you say, my inebriated friend," she said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply. Their tongues tangled, battling for dominance, as Luke's hands skimmed up her back and trailed slowly back down until her cupped her ass and pulled her to him. Lorelai moaned as his erection pressed against her. "The horizontal thing would be good now," she whispered as he trailed kisses over her jaw line.

Luke nodded and pulled her down onto the bed on top of him. Lorelai scrambled up to sit straddling his hips and rubbed her lace covered mound against him. Luke moaned and said, "I should have said off."

"Too late now, Drunk Luke," Lorelai said as she ran her nails down his chest and stomach.

"Never too late," he corrected as he slid his hands into the back of her panties.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You said on."

"I said on for now," he corrected.

"On for now wasn't an option. It was on or off, and you chose on," she said with a grin.

Luke smiled at her and growled, "I can work around them."

"Of that, I have no doubt," Lorelai answered as he squeezed her ass and rubbed her up on down on top of him.

"So, you can make this easier," he said raising his eyebrows at her.

Lorelai shrugged and asked, "Why should I?"

"Fine," Luke answered calmly as he pulled his hands out, gliding them over her hips and up to her breasts. He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples and smiled up at her. "Soon, you'll be begging me to take them off," he whispered.

Lorelai smirked and asked, "Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

Luke raised himself up to nip gently at one nipple and said, "There's been precedent."

"There has?" she asked.

Luke nodded and caught her nipple between his teeth, his tongue darting out to tease it. "Blue thing under the trench coat," he reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai said as she closed her eyes moaning at the combination of his attentions and the memory.

"Yeah," Luke said as he released her and moved to the other side. "You don't like being covered up," he said with a chuckle.

"True," Lorelai admitted with a sigh. "Okay, lose 'em," she ordered.

Luke nodded and said, "You're doing the right thing," as he slid his fingers into the sides of her panties and nodded for her to lift up so he could push them down.

Lorelai grinned and said, "As long as I'm doing you."

Luke laughed and said, "Drunk Lorelai is a funny, funny girl."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Drunk Luke laughs and smiles a lot. And talks. He's chatty, I like that about him."

Luke shrugged and said, "Just trying to keep up."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows and pressed her damp curls against his erection. "I'd say you're up."

"And then some," he growled as he pulled her down to him for a searing kiss. He rolled over, pinning her beneath him, and whispered, "I've got something that will make you smile."

"What's that?" she asked as he pulled her thighs up against his hips.

"This," he said as he pressed the head of his cock to her entrance.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I do like that."

Luke pressed into her slowly and said, "I've been wanting to be inside of you all night."

"I've been wanting that too," Lorelai purred as he sunk into her.

Luke closed his eyes as he savored the moment, letting her adjust to him. When he opened them again, he saw her smiling at him. "What?" he asked softly.

"I was just hoping that Drunk Luke hadn't passed out, that would have been a buzz kill," she said with a laugh.

Luke shook his head and said, "Passed out, no, but now I'm drunk with pleasure."

"Well, that's better than being drunk with power," Lorelai said as he began to move inside of her.

"I don't know about that," Luke rasped as he thrust into her harder.

"Mmm, power, the ultimate aphrodisiac," Lorelai moaned as she arched up to meet him.

"You're my ultimate aphrodisiac," he said softly.

"Good," she answered with a smile. "So good," she whispered as he slid into her wet heat.

"Yes," he hissed as he lowered his head to watch his cock slide into her. "Oh yes," he said, jerking his eyes away and focusing on her face. "God, you feel great," he panted.

"Fabulous," she said as he grasped his ass and pulled him closer still. She whimpered as she tried to get even closer to him. "I love having you inside of me. I want to hold you there. Forever," she panted.

"Mmm," Luke hummed, closing his eyes in concentration as he thrust faster.

"Mmm hmm," Lorelai murmured. "Oh Luke," she said softly, as her nails dug into his ass.

"I love you Lorelai," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh!" she cried softly as he ground into her.

"I love you," he whispered again as she tightened around him.

"Oh Luke," she moaned as her climax broke over her. "Oh!"

"I love you," he ground out as he pumped into her with short fast strokes. "I love you," he repeated as he poured himself into her. "I love you," he whispered raggedly as he pressed his face to her neck. "You," he whispered. "Drunk Lorelai," he added a moment later.

Lorelai smiled softly as she stroked his soft hair. "I love you too, Drunk Luke," she said softly. Luke smiled blearily and rolled her over so they rested on their sides. She continued to stroke his hair, her nails scraping his scalp soothingly. She watched him close his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips as his breathing evened and began to deepen. She waited until she was sure he had drifted off to sleep, and then whispered, "You are my hero."


	34. 48 Hours

**A/N: A very long chapter for Dirty! but there was a lot of action to cover in a short span of time, and I didn't want to break it up. This fits into Middle Management Chapters 24& 25.**

**48 Hours**

She looked at the house and said, "I guess we shouldn't call it the Twickham house anymore."

Luke shook his head and said, "It can't be the Danes house because Rory's name isn't Danes."

"Well, the Crap Shack is already taken" Lorelai pointed out as they climbed the steps.

Luke set the cans down and fished the keys from his pocket, holding them out to her with a smile. "Why don't we just plan on calling it home?" he asked.

"Home," Lorelai said, testing out the word as she slid the key into the lock. "Has a nice ring to it," she said as she pushed the door open and stepped into the dark foyer.

Luke picked the cans up again and followed her into the house. "I think it sounds good," he said as he set the cans down in the foyer, and reached for her hand.

Lorelai smiled as she turned to him. She shook her head and said, "Man, you sure have your work cut out for you."

Luke smiled back and said, "Yeah, I do, but at least I have the diner and now this house to distract me. I'll figure out how to manage you eventually," he teased as he bent to kiss her softly.

Lorelai let her lips linger on his, sliding them gently across his as she savored the taste of him. She pulled back and whispered, "Welcome home, Mr. Danes."

Luke threaded his hand through her curls and tipped her face to his and stared into her blue, blue eyes. "Welcome home, Mrs. Danes," he said softly before he kissed her deeply. His hands slid up over her rib cage and brushed the sides of her breasts as he angled his head, his tongue teasing and swirling around hers.

They broke apart, panting lightly and Lorelai said, "Hey, don't start something you don't intend to finish."

"Who said I had no intention of finishing?" he asked in a throaty voice as he bent to kiss her neck.

Lorelai moaned softly and said, "There's no bed."

"When has that ever stopped us?" Luke asked as he began to lift her shirt up over her stomach.

"Never, and I hope it never does," she whispered as she melted into him.

"This is our new house," Luke murmured as he nibbled her neck.

"Our new home," Lorelai corrected as she let him pull her shirt off.

"Sorry, home," he corrected himself as he smoothed his hands over her black satin bra. He looked down and said, "This is kind of, uh, naughty."

"What the bra or what we're doing?" she asked, her breath catching as his thumbs brushed over her nipples.

"The bra," he answered as his eyes roamed over her creamy skin, glowing in stark relief against the dark material. "What we're doing is perfectly within our rights," he said with a chuckle.

Lorelai smiled and said, "We should have done this before we closed. Taylor would have had a fit."

Luke grimaced and said, "Please don't talk about Taylor when we're doing this."

"Sorry," she whispered as she began to unbutton his shirt. She grinned up at him and said, "This is a very 'going to the bank' shirt."

Luke laughed as his finger slipped under the front clasp of her bra and asked, "How so?"

"Very conservative, you look very proper," Lorelai said as she pressed her warm mouth to his throat.

"Not so proper now," Luke said as he peeled off her bra.

"Not at the moment," Lorelai said softly as he cupped her breasts. She glanced around the foyer and asked, "Shouldn't we move inside?"

"Nope," Luke said as he pulled her to the floor.

"Okay," Lorelai panted as he attached his lips to her breast and sucked deeply as his clever fingers unbuttoned her pants.

He quickly unzipped them and began to push them over her hips. Lorelai lifted up as Luke released her nipple, leaning back to strip them down her legs. He flipped her shoes off to the side and removed the pants quickly. He leaned back up and pressed his lips to her black satin panties. "These are definitely naughty," he growled.

"They're not. You can't see through them. They're not a g-string," she pointed out as she arched up to him.

"Black, shiny, tight, sexy," Luke muttered as he pulled them aside and touched her with his tongue.

"I'm glad you like them," Lorelai panted. "Oh my," she whispered.

"I like them so much, I won't even rip them," Luke said as he hooked his fingers into the sides of the panties.

"Good, my lingerie drawer has taken quite a hit since we got together," she said with a giggle.

"I always offer to replace them," Luke said softly as he kissed his way down her legs dragging them off slowly. He let his hands travel back up over them, kneading her thighs gently as his fingers moved higher. He touched a finger to her slick folds and bit back a moan. "Oh God," he whispered as he pressed his mouth to her. He licked at her greedily as he reached down to unbuckle his belt, and open his pants. He lifted his head and growled, "Lift up." Lorelai rolled up and Luke slid his shirt under her back. "Hardwood," he murmured as he pressed her back with a heated kiss. He pushed his pants and shirts over his hips and positioned himself at her entrance.

He looked down at her with hot dark eyes, asking for permission. "Yes," she whispered softly. Luke pushed into her, groaning as her warmth enveloped his cock. He braced his hands beside her head and began to thrust into her slowly. Lorelai grappled for his ass, clutching him and pulling him closer to her, bending her knees to grant him better access.

No words were spoken as Luke stared down at her, his jaw set, his eyes intense. He drove her up higher, digging the toes of his shoes into the floor and pushing harder. Lorelai moaned and bit her lip as he continued to watch her face. She lifted her hips off of the floor to meet his thrusts and scooted along the floor as his shirt slid over the floor.

Luke moved his hands to brace her shoulders and dropped his knees to the floor. "Trying to get away from me?" he asked deeply.

Lorelai shook her head, her hair fanning across the floor. "Closer, need you closer," she panted.

"Okay, okay," he whispered as he dropped to his elbows and slid an arm up under her, holding the nape of her neck in his hand. He lifted his hips up and thrust into her from above, the shaft of his cock, rubbing against her clit with each stroke. "Better?" he asked.

"Oh God," she moaned.

"That's a yes, that's a yes," he panted as he pushed faster.

"Oh yes, Luke," she whimpered.

"Yes," he hissed through his teeth as he closed his eyes, struggling to hold back.

"Luke, Luke," she called as she began to squeeze him inside her walls. She opened her eyes wide as he thrust faster and her orgasm gripped her. "I'm oh! Luke!" She gripped his back and whispered, "Come on, oh, come," she panted as she dug her fingers into his smooth skin.

"Yes," he groaned as he opened his eyes and looked down into her pleasure softened face. "Lorelai," he whispered as he spilled into her. "Oh Lorelai," he exhaled as he lowered his head to her neck and breathed her in.

She ran her fingers up and down his back as he quivered inside of her. "Baby," she whispered as she pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

"Hi, yeah," he whispered against her hair. Lorelai looked up over Luke's shoulder at the front door and giggled. "What?" he asked in a daze.

Lorelai ran her hand over his hair and said, "Good thing they left that sheer over the door, otherwise all of Patty's dreams could have come true."

"What?" he asked again as he pulled himself up to look at her.

Lorelai gestured vaguely at the door and said, "If there wasn't a curtain there, that would have been a fantastic ass shot."

Luke glanced over his shoulder and chuckled as he pulled away from her. Luke rose up on his knees he pulled his pants and boxers up to cover himself. He smiled down at her and asked, "Now who's exposed, huh?"

Lorelai looked down at her completely naked body and asked, "How is it that you can always get all of mine off?"

"Talent," he answered with a grin.

Lorelai sat up and reached for her bra and quickly slipped it on. She grabbed her pants and searched through them for her panties. She slid them up her legs and on, then tried to straighten out her pants as she said, ""That's one way to christen a new house," as she wiggled back into her pants.

"The only way," Luke said as he slipped his shirt back over his arms and began to button it.

"Of course, every night when we walk through that door, we're gonna have flashbacks," she said with a giggle.

"Good ones," Luke said as he handed her the shirt he had so callously tossed aside.

After she slipped it back on she looked down and said, "We didn't even get your shoes off."

Luke shrugged and said, "Added traction." He held his hand out to her and asked, "Ready to look around?"

Lorelai let him pull her up and asked, "Do you plan on doing that in every room?"

Luke snorted and said, "Not today, but maybe eventually."

L&L

When the movie ended that night, Lorelai was reluctant to move from her spot curled against Luke's side. Luke kissed the top of her head and said, "You ready for bed?"

"I guess," she answered dully.

"Or not," Luke said with a chuckle.

"No, I'm just comfy," she said rubbing his stomach.

Luke smiled and said, "We can be comfy upstairs too."

"Yeah, but if we go upstairs, we've gone to bed for the night," she said softly.

"And that's bad?" he asked.

"I'm just not ready to give it up yet. If we go to bed, then tomorrow comes, and then the day after," she said with a pout.

Luke smiled and asked, "You think if we don't go to bed tomorrow won't come?"

"No," Lorelai said petulantly.

Luke lifted his arm from around her and said, "Let me clean this up," as he tried to stand, gesturing to the empty pizza box.

"You ruined my comfy spot!" Lorelai said with a frown.

Luke looked down at her and said, "I'm gonna throw this away, and then we're going upstairs." When she opened her mouth to protest he held up his hand and said in a deep voice, "I want my wife naked in my bed."

Lorelai looked up at him challengingly and said, "I'll go to bed, but I won't go to sleep."

"No one said anything about sleep," Luke pointed out as he carried their trash into the kitchen to throw it away. When he came back into the living room Lorelai had turned out the lights and was standing on the bottom step waiting for him. "You ready?" he asked softly.

Lorelai held her hand out to him and said, "Last night together in our bed for six weeks."

Luke smiled and said, "I'll try to leave a lasting impression. Give you a little something for you to remember it by."

Lorelai grinned and said, "I'm sure you will," as they climbed the stairs.

They walked into the room, and Luke held onto her hand as he turned to close the door behind them. He tugged on it and pulled her into his arms for a crushing kiss. He released her lips, and rained kisses over her face, his hands roaming over her curves desperately. He trailed down to her neck and sucked lightly on the tender skin as he unzipped her hoodie and slid it from her shoulders. "Luke?" she whispered softly.

He shook his head slightly and nipped at her earlobe as he hands found the hem of her shirt and pushed it up over her breasts, groaning deep in his throat when he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. His fingers closed over the soft flesh, pinching her nipples gently before he ran his palms over them. He brought his lips down on hers again, his tongue brushing against them as they parted. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, squeezing her breasts roughly in his big hands. Lorelai moaned and arched her hips into him seeking contact. Luke broke the kiss and stepped back, his chest heaving, his eyes dark and stormy as he reached to strip her shirt off. He trailed his fingertips from her collarbone down over her aching nipples and across her stomach. He hooked his thumbs into her sweatpants and yanked them down over her hips, pushing them to her ankles and trapping the material under his foot to hold it as she stepped out of them. She stood before him naked as he reached up to slide the elastic from her ponytail, letting her hair tumble down over her shoulders.

He kissed her again. This time sweetly, tenderly rubbing his lips over hers as their tongues danced and dueled. He opened his eyes and stared at her until her gaze met his. Luke pushed his hand into her hair, pulling her head back gently so he could feast on her throat. He traced circles with his tongue as he sucked the skin into his mouth and slipped a hand to the center of her back to hold her firmly as he began to sink lower. He blazed a trail of wet open mouthed kisses over the hollow of her throat, bending and slipping both hands to her waist as he traveled down between her breasts, finally falling to his knees as he kissed her stomach. He held his hips in his hands as he looked up at her, his eyes filled with love and devotion. He pressed his mouth to her abdomen and let his tongue trail down to the tangle of soft curls covering her sex.

"Luke?" she asked again as he nuzzled her curls, his hot breath washing over her.

He raised his eyes to meet hers as his fingers skimmed over her ass, barely touching her as he whispered raggedly, "Let me love you. I need to love you."

Lorelai bit her lip and nodded silently. Luke sat back on his heels and pressed his hands to her thighs, parting them gently. He ran his hands up, his thumbs teasing the tender skin inside of her thighs, and then pressed one gently against her clit. He rubbed gently in a slow circle, teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves with alternating hard and soft caresses. Lorelai moaned and whispered, "Please."

"Please what?" Luke asked, watching with fascination as she pressed into his thumb and quivered with anticipation. He looked up at her, her hair tumbling down her back, her skin smooth and soft as she stood over him like a wanton goddess.

"Kiss me, taste me," she panted.

Luke moved his thumb up to part her folds and replaced it with his tongue. He teased her softly, lapping at her clit and blowing soft breaths over her sensitized skin. Finally, he pressed forward and drew her into his mouth, his nose buried in her curls, his thumb slipping into her wet folds to press against her entrance. Lorelai moaned and clutched at his head and shoulder, holding on as her knees buckled slightly. Luke slid a finger into her tight heat and began to stroke her as he tugged at her clit. Lorelai gasped softly and unconsciously pressed her hips down onto his questing finger. Luke lifted his lips slightly and whispered into her curls, "I want you to come. I want to lick you until you come for me."

"I, I," Lorelai panted as he swirled his tongue around her clit again. "Oh God," she moaned as he slipped a second finger into her, thrusting deeply.

"Mmm hmm," Luke hummed against her. "So good," he whispered as he lapped at her teasingly.

"So good," she panted as she leaned onto his shoulder, and dug her nails into his scalp. "Oh, ah," she said as he drove her up. Luke drew her clit back into his mouth and sucked in rhythm with his stroking fingers. "Luke," she whispered as she broke apart.

He gentled his fingers and tongue, but continued to stroke her as he licked softly at her folds. Lorelai whimpered and panted above him, he body curling down toward his. "I need you to hold me," she whispered raggedly.

Luke quickly withdrew and stood to enfold her in his arms. He lifted her gently and placed her on the bed, curling himself around her as she burrowed into his chest, the tears seeping from her eyes. "Shh, shh," he whispered. "No crying," he admonished softly.

"There's no crying in baseball," Lorelai whispered with a watery smile.

"What?" Luke asked, confused.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Movie line. League of Their Own. Girl's baseball."

"Oh," Luke said rubbing her back gently. "Yeah, I remember that one."

Lorelai pulled back to look at him and asked, "You watched that movie?"

Luke shrugged and said, "Girls playing baseball. Seemed like a win-win to me."

Lorelai giggled and snuggled back into him. She ran her hand down his side and said, "Once again, I'm naked, you're not."

Luke chuckled and said, "See, it is a talent. Most of the time you don't even notice until afterward."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow and said, "I hate to break this to you, but this is not afterward, this is during."

Luke pushed a curl from her face and said, "Seems like we're on a break then."

Lorelai shook her head vehemently and said, "No break. No Break."

"Okay," Luke said slowly blinking with surprise.

"On a break means breaking up," Lorelai explained. "Not together in 'Friends' speak."

"Definitely not on a break," Luke said firmly.

"Resting, gathering our wits, relaxing, working up energy for round two," she offered.

"Three," Luke corrected.

"Or three as the case may be," Lorelai conceded. She lifted her head and rested her arm in his chest as she looked at him. "Are you trying to wear me out before we go?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "Just trying to make sure we're both satisfied." He grinned at her and asked, "You satisfied? You want me to leave you alone now?"

"Never," Lorelai said as she dropped a kiss on his t-shirt clad chest. "You need to strip down," she told him with a frown.

Luke laughed as he nudged her to get her to move and sat up to pull his shirt off. He looked over at her and said, "Someone forgot their underwear this evening."

Lorelai grinned and asked, "Are you talking about me or is there someone other than me going commando?"

Luke snorted and said, "Yeah right," as he lifted the waistband of his sweats to show her the plaid boxers beneath.

"Oops, must have been me," she giggled.

Luke smiled and said, "I'm beginning to think you had expectations for this evening."

"High hopes," Lorelai corrected as Luke shed his sweats and boxers.

Luke glanced down at his still hard cock with a smirk and said, "I hope I can live up to the hype."

"I've never been disappointed before," Lorelai said as she reached out to trail her fingers lightly over his erection and smiled when she saw his cock twitch with anticipation.

"Yeah," Luke said closing his eyes as she stroked him. "Because every time we've ever made love, the Earth has moved and you saw stars," he growled.

Lorelai laughed and said, "I can honestly say that you have never, ever left me wanting." She lifted her other hand to his cheek and said, "Every time we make love it's wonderful, because you are who you are."

Luke pressed his cheek to her palm and asked, "Grumpy diner men get you hot?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "This one does."

Luke opened his deep blue eyes and whispered, "I love you."

Lorelai smiled softly as she tightened her grip on him and said, "That's good, otherwise, I'd have to kill you."

Luke barked a laugh and looked down to watch her fingers gliding over him. "You are killing me," he said softly.

Lorelai swirled a bit of moisture from the tip around the head of his cock and said, "You're beautiful." Without releasing him, she nudged him over onto his back and said, "So beautiful. Strong and hard," she whispered, licking her lips in anticipation. She bent her head and let her hair tease him. Luke moaned and his hips jerked as she wrapped a long curl around his shaft and let it slowly slide off of him. She repeated the action over and over again. Until finally, she covered the tendril with her hand and lightly stroked him.

"Lorelai," he ground out. "This is gonna be over before it starts," he told her in a raspy voice.

"We have all night," she reminded him as she pulled her hand away.

"I'm not a kid," he reminded her.

Lorelai smiled and said, "You have the stamina of one." She blew a cool breath over his heated skin and whispered, "I love your cock. I love to look at it. I love to touch it. I loved to suck it, and I love having it inside of me."

"Oh Jesus," Luke moaned in frustration. "Touch me," he commanded.

"Not yet," she said in a breathy voice.

"Now," he urged. "Please now."

Lorelai smiled and hovered over him, trying to decide exactly how she wanted to take him. To appease him while she debated, she pressed her chest to him, nestling his erection into the valley between her breasts. Luke's reaction was instantaneous. His hands flew to her breasts, pressing the sides of them in and squeezing his cock between them as he began to rub against her, desperate for friction. "Luke!" she gasped. "Hey, I was just gonna," she started to say.

"Tease me to death," Luke grunted as he thrust his hips insistently. He pressed the sides of her breasts harder as he groaned, "Oh God." He came in fast spurts, panting, "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Lorelai answered in a daze. "Wow," she breathed. "You really were excited," she said in and shocked tone.

"I told you," he panted. "I guess I am like a kid after all," he groaned.

"That was kind of hot," Lorelai said with a laugh.

Luke smirked and said, "Yeah."

"No, really," she insisted and she rose up to straddle him. "That you were so excited. That was hot," she said as she trailed her fingers over the damp skin of her breasts. She licked her lips and began to massage him into her skin, her hands sliding over her breasts and up her throat. Luke watched, unable to tear his eyes away from her. "That you still want me so much," she whispered. She looked at him boldly and said, "I love it when you lose control."

Luke reached up to trail his fingers of her damp sticky skin reverently. "You're like some kind of goddess," he said as he watched his fingers trail after hers.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Pagan, no doubt."

"Probably," he answered with a grin. He ran his hands over her bottom and said, "Come here." Lorelai lowered herself to him, stretching her body out on top of his, her legs sandwiching his between hers. Luke wrapped his arms around her back tightly and squeezed her until she squeaked. "Oh, sorry," he said loosening his hold slightly.

"Good hug," Lorelai said with a sigh. She smiled and said, "Your hugging skills have greatly improved in the last year."

"I was a bad hugger?" he asked.

"You know you were," she said with a laugh. "Actually, you weren't a bad hugger, just and awkward one, which had its own charm," she admitted with a grin. Lorelai shifted and said, "I need to roll over." Luke scooted to the side of the bed as she settled next to him, resting her head on his chest. Lorelai snuggled up close, as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. Luke rested a hand on his stomach and she immediately reached for it. She slid her fingers through his lazily and whispered, "We should sleep, but I don't want to."

"I know," he answered, brushing his lips against her hair.

"We need to though. Big day tomorrow," she reminded him.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head a little and said, "I can't tell you yet. You'll see."

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but I'd rather stay home. You know, just be here with you guys," he said softly.

Lorelai lifted her head and said, "I promise, you'll be very excited about this."

"I hate the city," Luke grumbled. He lay quietly for a moment and then pulled back to look at her. "Just the smell of Manhattan!" he said wrinkling his nose in distaste.

Lorelai grinned and said, "I knew it was coming."

Luke was undeterred, "I mean, forget about the smells you can't identify. The ones you can identify are putrid! I mean, if it's not that rank smell of hot dog gushing out of those dirty sidewalk carts, it's the stench of the subway pouring out of the dirty grates! I mean the manhole-cover steam? God knows what that steam is. You can't get a breath of fresh air!" he said, gesturing wildly with one arm.

"Not to give anything away or anything, but we're not really hanging out in Manhattan," she told him. "But don't let that stop you, go Luke! Rant, Luke!

Luke sneered and said, "The whole city is a decaying heap. It's too many people crammed into too many buildings on too small a piece of land. It's an experiment that's failed. They should just give the whole island a push and float it over to Europe," he ranted.

"But not until after we get back. We don't want that smell following us," she pointed out.

"Right," Luke said with a nod, relieved now that he had spoken his piece.

When Lorelai tried to settle back into him he pulled back again and asked, "We're not going into Manhattan?"

"Well, the purpose of our trip is not in Manhattan per se," she said slowly.

"Not in Manhattan," he repeated, trying to figure out what they had planned.

"Go to sleep, and tomorrow will come sooner," Lorelai said coaxingly.

Luke pressed her head back down to his chest and said, "You first."

"No, you first," she argued.

"I'm not sleeping until you're sleeping," Luke said firmly.

"Well, I'm not sleeping if you're not sleeping," Lorelai retorted.

"So I guess we're not sleeping?" Luke asked in a mournful tone.

"Nope," she answered as she settled against him with a yawn. "Too bad, 'cause I'm pretty tired," she said softly.

"Me too," Luke admitted with a chuckle.

"Goodnight, Burger Boy," Lorelai said softly.

"Goodnight, my crazy girl," Luke whispered as he closed his eyes.

L&L

"Wake up, sleepy girl, I have breakfast for you," Luke said teasingly.

Lorelai opened one eye and asked, "Yeah? Coffee?"

"Uh huh," he said with a nod.

"Wow. Breakfast in bed?" Lorelai asked as she stretched, arching into him like a cat.

"Yeah, but if you keep that up it'll get cold," he warned her.

"Food," she murmured in a gravelly voice.

"Sit up," he commanded.

"I'm up," she said as she pushed herself up against the headboard and sat with her eyes closed.

"Here," Luke said as he offered her his shirt from the day before.

Lorelai peeked at the shirt and asked, "What? You don't like the view?"

"I love the view, but you said you wanted food. If you want me to give you the food, you have to cover up, or I'll get distracted," he said with a smile.

"Fine," she said as she slid her arms into the shirt and pulled it closed around her, not bothering with the buttons. "Food?" she asked again. Luke settled the tray on her lap and sat up next to her, picking up a piece of toast and biting into it. Lorelai eyed him suspiciously and said, "That better have been yours and not mine."

"I cooked it all," he pointed out.

"But, did you cook it for me or for you?" she asked.

"For us," he said with a shrug.

"The whole thing? Am I supposed to share the eggs and bacon, or are you sticking with the toast?" she asked, needing to be clear.

Luke blinked and said, "Geez, I'll stick with the toast. And the juice. The juice is mine," he told her sternly.

They teased their way through their shared breakfast in bed. Lorelai fed Luke tidbits, but jealously guarded what she wanted for her own. Luke finally tricked her into handing over the plate of eggs and quickly inhaled them while she was engrossed in a piece of toast. She looked over at him and gasped when she saw that he had eaten all of them. Luke handed the plate back to her with a grin and said, "Thanks, I needed that."

"You suck!" Lorelai exclaimed as she looked at the empty plate.

Luke flashed her satisfied smile and said, "Yes, I do. Now finish your toast and I'll demonstrate for you."

"I can't believe you ate my eggs!" she said staring at the empty plate indignantly.

Luke ran his hand over her bare thigh and said, "If you're a good girl, I'll make you more."

Lorelai eyed him suspiciously and asked, "Good how?"

"Good, good," Luke answered with a playful leer.

Lorelai dropped the crust of her toast back onto the plate and said, "I'm done."

"Let me just take that for you," Luke said with mock solicitude as he placed the tray on the floor by the bed.

"You're too kind," Lorelai said dryly.

Luke crawled back onto the bed and over to her. He nuzzled the side of her neck as he pulled one side of his shirt open to expose her breast. He looked down at her beaded nipple and back up at her eyes. He smiled fully at his rumpled wife, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and deep crevices scoring his cheeks. "Good morning," he said softly.

Lorelai tried not to smile as she shot him a look and said, "Remains to be seen."

Luke's smile widened even further as he said, "Let me see what I can do to convince you." He kissed her softly on her pouting lips, his tongue playfully teasing her protruding bottom lip.

He pulled back and she said, "Gonna take more than that, Mr. Egg Stealer Man."

"I'll have to step up my game," Luke said as he captured her lips again, this time parting them with his and sliding his warm tongue into her mouth to draw hers out. He massaged her gently with his as their lips melted into one another. Lorelai let an involuntary sigh of pleasure slip out as his warm hand covered her breast, stroking it gently with his thumb. He lifted his lips slightly and asked, "Am I getting anywhere?"

Lorelai lifted her shoulder and said, "The jury's still out."

Luke nodded slightly and said, "Then I'd better keep pleading my case." He pushed the other side of his shirt back and covered her other breast, cupping and lifting them, testing their weight in his palms as he pushed them together. "You're so beautiful," he said, unable to tear his eyes from her rosy nipples. He slid down murmuring, "You're so beautiful and I suck." He grinned up at her and said, "Let me show you how I suck," as he latched onto her right breast and closed his eyes as he rolled his tongue over its hard tip. He suckled her deeply, a soft moan of pleasure vibrating against her skin as he tugged on her. Lorelai treaded her fingers into his messy hair, holding him firm as he feasted on her. He released her nipple and brushed a soft kiss to it. He blew gently, watching it bead and pucker more, and drew it back into his warm mouth.

"Oh Luke," she sighed closing her eyes and giving herself over to the shivers he was sending through her.

He raised his head and asked, "Am I forgiven?"

She opened her eyes and whispered, "Almost."

Luke nodded his understanding and said, "I'll try harder," as he moved to nuzzle her left breast. He traced the underside of it with his tongue, letting it slide up the valley between them and pressed his lips to her soft mound. He looked up at her and whispered, "I can taste me on you." Lorelai's lips parted with a moan as he circled her nipple lazily with his tongue. He pressed a chaste kiss to it and said, "It makes me so hot, knowing that's me on your skin, in your skin."

Lorelai arched up to his mouth and whispered, "Suck."

"Sorry," he said softly. "I got distracted," he explained as he blew on her nipple. "Oh yes," he said as he watched it harden and them drew it into his mouth. He sucked her hard, demanding her response as she arched up off of the bed. Luke slid his hand between her legs and parted her folds to find her damp and waiting. He tugged insistently on her nipple as his fingers played over her clit, tweaking and teasing her. He pressed first one and then two fingers to her entrance, pushing them into her heat, and stroking her mercilessly.

"Oh!" Lorelai cried as she gasped for breath.

Luke lifted his head and whispered, "I'm gonna be inside of you."

"Yes, please yes," Lorelai panted as he thrust into her.

Luke bit her nipple gently and said, "I'm gonna be in you. I'm gonna make you come and then I'm gonna come inside of you."

"Stop," she gasped, trying to move away from his hand.

Luke stopped instantly and asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no," Lorelai said shaking her head. "Inside me," she said trying to tug him over on top of her.

"I want you on top of me," Luke said, tugging back. "I want to watch you," he said in a gravelly voice.

Lorelai rolled onto him, and pushed herself up astride his hips. Luke ran his hands up under the sides of his shirt, and rested his hands on her hips, lifting her slightly as she guided his cock to her entrance. She sank down on him slowly, impaling herself on his hard shaft. "You feel so good," she said with a sigh.

"Fantastic," Luke whispered as he gazed up at her adoringly. He reached up to brush a curl from her eyes and let his fingers trail over her cheek, down her throat and between her breasts as she began to move slowly. His eyes remained riveted on her as she increased the pace and rode him steadily. She looked down at him with a feline smile, rolling her head back as she pressed her hands to his stomach and leaned back, reveling in the sensations coursing through her. Luke's lips parted as he watched her, marveling at her hedonistic pleasure, and yearning to add to it. His fingers found her clit and massaged it gently as she moaned and pressed down on him. "I love watching you," he whispered raggedly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I love it when you watch me." She leaned down over him and whispered, "Watch carefully now, okay?"

"Okay," he said breathlessly as she leaned back and took his hands in hers. She laced her fingers through his and she rested them on her thighs. She shot him a triumphant look and began riding him hard, pressing their joined hands to her thighs for leverage and she took him faster. Luke jerked and bucked under her, desperate for more as she tossed her head back with a laugh and said, "Oh yes!" as she tightened around his cock. "Yes! Yes!" she cried as she came, a beatific smile lighting her face.

"Oh," Luke groaned as he watched her climax. "Lorguh, Lorelai!" was his strangled cry as his eyes rolled back and he shot into her.

Lorelai collapsed on top of him and asked, "Lorguh?" with a giggle.

Luke chuckled as he fought for breath and panted, "Couldn't get it out."

"Lorguh!" she said as she dissolved into delighted laughter. "Is that my new pet name?" she teased as she kissed his neck.

Luke shook his head and said, "Yeah, 'cause you make perfect sense when you're, uh," he paused and gestured at her.

"Dying the tiny death?" she asked as she pulled back to look at him.

"Yeah," Luke said with a laugh as he smoothed his hands over her back. He smiled and said, "You are a pagan goddess."

"I am, huh?" she asked as she lifted herself from him and fell to his side, her arms spread wide.

"Wild, gorgeous, incredible," he said as he took her hand and pressed it to his lips.

Lorelai turned her head to look at him and said, "I was inspired. Maybe you're my muse. Like Sharon Stone."

Luke smirked and said, "Well, thanks, I've always wanted to be just like Sharon Stone."

"You look good in Gap t-shirts too," Lorelai said with a nod.

Luke snorted and said, "Like I'd shop at the Gap."

Lorelai glanced at the clock and said, "We should get cleaned up. Rory will be home soon."

Luke nodded and asked, "Wanna conserve water?"

Lorelai grinned at him as she rolled off of the bed and said, "I love my little environmentalist."

"I'm all about the saving the Earth thing," Luke said as he followed her into the bathroom.

She glanced back at him and said, "You're very sassy this morning," as she turned the water on in the tub.

"I'm having a good morning," he said with a shrug. "I woke up with a warm naked woman beside me, I had some eggs and a little sex," he said with a casual wave of his hand.

Lorelai laughed and asked, "Doesn't take much does it?"

"I have simple needs," he said as he pinched her bottom playfully.

"Watch it, Mister," she said with a glare as she turned the spray on. She looked at him sternly and said, "I am a goddess, after all."

Luke stepped into the tub and said, "I'll be sculpting a statue of you out of mashed potatoes later."

Lorelai giggled and stepped in after him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and said, "I love playful Luke! Now, out of my way Senor Smartypants," she said as she scooted him out from under the spray.

"Bossy," Luke grumbled as he poured shampoo into his palm and began to lather his hair.

Lorelai smoothed her hair under the water and said, "I'm pretty dirty," with an awkward wink.

"Yes you are," Luke answered with a nod.

Lorelai put her hands on his hips and maneuvered him back into the spray saying, "Okay, you rinse, I shampoo." Luke stuck his head under the spray and worked the shampoo from his hair. When he finished, he flipped his head back spraying Lorelai in the face with droplets of water. "Hey!" she cried as she squeezed her eyes shut in defense.

"Oops, sorry," Luke said as he moved to scoot her back under the spray. Lorelai slipped a little, but Luke caught her saying, "I've got you."

"We need a bigger shower," Lorelai mumbled as she smoothed the shampoo out of her hair. Luke watched her breasts lifting up, the water running over her curves, and the lather coursing down her back.

When she finished rinsing she opened her eyes to see him holding a blob of conditioner in his palm. "Let me," he said gruffly as he signaled for her to turn around. Lorelai turned and smiled softly as he gently smoothed the conditioner through her tangled curls.

She reached for his soap, turned back to him and said, "Let me."

Luke held his arms out to his sides and said, "I'm all yours."

Lorelai grinned and said, "That's the best part." She ran the bar over his shoulders and chest before working it in her hands to get more lather. She smoothed her hands over his pecs and down over his abs, purring as the muscles contracted and rippled beneath her touch. She grinned up at him and said, "All this is mine."

Luke smirked and said, "Quite an empire you've built for yourself."

"I conquered it fair and square," she answered.

"That you did," he said with a soft smile.

Lorelai bent to soap his legs and feet, and then ran her hands slowly back up the insides of his thighs. She sent him a saucy grin and said, "I know something that's in need of a good cleaning."

"Your mind?" he quipped. "Sorry, couldn't resist," he said with a smirk. "I'm back now," he assured her.

Lorelai cupped his balls in her soapy hand and squeezed them gently as she massaged the lather around. "You're probably right," she said in a husky voice.

Luke laughed as he looked down and said, "You can't be serious."

Lorelai blinked and asked, "Why not?"

"We just did it. I'm not sure I can," Luke demurred.

"I'm sure," Lorelai said as she fondled him. Hers lips quirked when she felt him begin to harden in her hand.

Luke closed his eyes and whispered, "You could make a dead man hard."

Lorelai cocked her head and asked, "Isn't that what rigor mortis does?"

Luke laughed and said, "Not really the same thing."

"I suppose it isn't," Lorelai said as her hand began to glide up and down his cock.

Luke braced a hand against the shower wall and said softly, "Lorelai, you don't have to prove anything. I think we both already know that you can make me do anything."

Lorelai smiled at his admission and said, "I want to give you a special parting gift."

Luke moaned as she stroked him harder and asked, "Rice a Roni?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Something better."

"A year's supply of Turtle Wax?" he asked gruffly.

"Would you shut up and enjoy it?" she asked.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "She's telling me to shut up." He sighed and said, "You really don't need to…"

"Gah!" Lorelai said as she shook her head in frustration. "Fine forget it," she said as she released her hold on him. She slapped his butt and said, "Rinse off, you're through."

"Lorelai," Luke said reaching for her.

Lorelai shook her head and squeezed her body wash into a puff. "Rinse, you're in my way," she told him. He watched a she ran the sponge over her body efficiently, scrubbing the traces of him from her.

"Lorelai, I was just saying," he said softly as he rinsed the soap from his body.

She lifted her arm and scrubbed underneath it grumbling, "Forgive me for wanting to give my husband a blow job."

"I want it, I want it," he said quickly, reaching for her again.

"Too late," she said petulantly. "Now, get out so I can finish showering."

Luke shook his head and said, "No," as he planted himself under the spray. "I want you to," he said softly.

Lorelai snorted and said, "I never thought I would have to force you."

"You're not forcing me," he protested. When she ignored him, he sighed and said, "I just don't want you to do that like you're out to prove something, or giving me a consolation prize," he explained. He smirked and said, "No guy wants a pity blow job."

"I don't pity you," Lorelai said with a frown. "I'm just gonna miss you and I want you to be happy, satisfied," she explained.

"Okay," Luke answered with a nod, starting to get a little miffed too. "Well, I am satisfied, but who am I to turn down more," he said with a shrug. He looked down at her and said, "Rinse off, let's get out of here."

"But, what does that mean?" she asked as he stepped from the tub.

"That means the water is starting to run cold, and it's time to stop having this bizarre discussion in the shower," Luke called as he ran his towel over his body to dry off. He heard Lorelai turn the water off and watched as her hand snaked out to snatch her towel form the rod. He leaned back against the vanity, his towel slung around his shoulders, as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her to emerge.

Finally, she stepped out wrapped in her towel and glanced over at him leaning naked and erect against the sink. She eyed him warily, and offered a shaky smile as she asked, "Waiting for me?"

"You started this," Luke said with a southerly nod. "Do you plan to finish it or should I get dressed?" he asked.

"Luke," she said softly.

"Come on, I'm ready, have at it," he said holding his arms out wide.

"I don't get why you're mad," Lorelai said with a frown.

"I'm not mad," Luke said calmly.

Lorelai shook her head at a loss for words. She looked up at him quizzically and said, "I don't know what to do."

"What do you want to do?" he asked reasonably.

"Well I wanted to do that," she said waving her hand at him. "I wanted to last night, but someone was a little over eager. Now, I don't know," she said stubbornly.

"Well then, I'll get dressed," He said as he hung his towel over the rod and walked to the bedroom naked.

"Luke," she called as she followed him.

"Yeah?" he asked as he pulled a pair of boxers from his drawer.

She grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. "I need you just like you needed me last night," she said softly, searching his face for understanding. "I need you to know how much I want you. How much I need you," she explained.

Luke looked at her carefully. Finally he nodded and let the boxers slip from his fingers as he bent to kiss her tenderly. He pulled back and said, "Well, in that case," with a small smile.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "And you think I'm a lot of work."

Luke chuckled and said, "I think were both a little on edge."

Lorelai looked up at him and asked, "Permission to take the edge off?"

Luke smiled and said, "Whatever you want."

Lorelai shook her head and asked, "But do you want?"

Luke laughed and said, "Gee, let me think about it."

"Let me know what you decide," Lorelai said as she dropped to her knees and took his semi-hard cock into her mouth. She moaned softly as she felt him spring to life against her tongue. Luke ran his hand over her wet hair and heaved a soft sigh as he leaned back against the dresser. Lorelai lifter her mouth from him and asked, "Is that a yes?"

Luke nodded and said, "Yes."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You think I don't think about you the same way you think about me." She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and said, "You think I don't think about touching you, tasting you." She sucked him deep into her mouth and tugged at him. She worked his shaft, drawing on him steadily until he groaned aloud. She released him and said, "You think I don't want this. You think I don't need this. You think I do this just for you." She looked up at him and said, "You're wrong." She waited until he nodded his understanding before she took him again. He watched her head bob steadily as her lips glided over him. Her hand cupped his balls and squeezed gently. She released his cock and replaced her mouth with her hand as she ducked her head to lick at his balls, stroking him firmly as he jerked and shuddered at the touch of her tongue. She drew them into her mouth and sucked lightly as her tongue played over the tender skin.

"So good, oh that feels so good," Luke whispered above her.

Lorelai released his balls and placed a gentle kiss to them before she ran her tongue up the length of him. She kept her hand wrapped around him as she drew his head into her mouth again and ran her tongue around it before sucking firmly. Her other hand cupped his balls, teasing and squeezing them as she worked him in her mouth.

Luke's hips jerked and his fingers dug gently into her head as he fought to control the urge to push into her mouth "Oh God, that's right suck me," he groaned as he felt his climax building.

Spurred by his words, Lorelai drew him deeper into her mouth as her hand stroked the base of his cock. She moaned around him as she felt the ripple of his orgasm starting. Luke couldn't resist any longer and thrust into her waiting mouth as he came. Lorelai groaned and swallowed greedily. She gentled her lips on him, letting them slide soothingly over him as her hand stroked his quivering thigh.

"I need to sit down," he said in a shaky voice.

Lorelai lifted her head and grasped his hips as he quickly lowered himself to the floor. He leaned against the dresser with his eyes shut, trying to catch his breath. She sat back, still wrapped in her towel and reached to touch his face, smoothing her fingers over his furrowed brow. "You okay?" she asked softly. Luke opened his eyes and blinked at her blearily. His lips curved into a smile as he nodded mutely. "Did I wear you out already?" she teased.

Luke shook his head and said, "It's a good thing you're leaving tomorrow. I need six weeks to recover."

"Ah, but I'll see you in three," she pointed out.

"I may never recover," he said with a smirk.

Lorelai patted his knee and said, "You'll live," as she got up and went to brush her teeth and moisturize her face.

Luke appeared a few minutes later in his boxers and wrapped his arms around her as she brushed. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome," she answered with a mouthful of toothpaste.

He kissed her shoulder and went to pull some clothes from the closet. He turned to her as she walked into the room and smiled. "Now aren't you glad I had my morning protein?" he asked.

Lorelai sent him a saucy grin and asked, "Aren't you glad I had mine?"

"Definitely," Luke said as he pulled her to him and kissed the tip of her nose. Their lips were gravitating toward each others as they heard the front door slam and Rory call, "You'd better be awake!"

Luke jerked back and Lorelai called, "We are! We'll be right down!" She grinned at Luke and whispered, "Busted."

L&L

In their hotel room in New York, they brushed their teeth and washed their faces in silence, taking turns at the sink, neither willing to leave the other's side for even a moment. They changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed, leaving the bedside lamp lit. Lorelai rested her head on his shoulder and said, "Good day."

"Yeah, good day," Luke answered in a gruff voice.

"Is the alarm set?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," Luke said, glancing at the clock to check to see the indicator light lit. "Do you want me to request a wake up call too?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "We'll get up." Lorelai slipped her hand under his t-shirt and pressed her hand to his heart, feeling it pulse beneath her fingertips. "Luke?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Thank you. For letting us do this. For wanting us to," she said quietly.

"Nothing to thank me for," he said as his hand rubbed her arm.

Lorelai lifted her shoulder and said, "You could have said no, that you didn't want us to go. You could have asked me to stay. I would have," she told him.

Luke shook his head and said, "You had this planned long before me. I'm just glad you're letting me crash it."

"If you hadn't planned to come over, I probably would have backed out," she admitted.

"No you wouldn't have," Luke said softly. "You wouldn't disappoint Rory like that."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "It would have been hard, but she would have understood."

"Well, we don't have to think about that. You're going. I'm coming over to meet you. You'll have a great time. We'll have a great time," he said firmly.

"I don't want to go to sleep," she whispered as she pressed a kiss to his collarbone.

"Lorelai," he said in a warning tone.

"Luke," she mocked his tone and turned to nip at his neck and ear.

"Rory is right there," he whispered.

"And you're right here," Lorelai said as she sucked gently on his earlobe. She whispered softly, "I'm gonna make love to you. Do you need me to find a sock to stuff into your mouth?" she teased.

"No," he whispered, closing his eyes as her lips trailed over his skin.

She ducked her head under the covers and began to push his shirt up, nuzzling the soft hair that covered his chest. Lorelai looked up at him with a smile. "If there was ever a time for you to be the strong silent type, this would be it," she told him softly.

"I'll do my best," he said with a soft chuckle. "Come here," he said as he ran his hand trough her hair.

Lorelai crawled back up over him and whispered, "Yes?"

"Need to kiss you," he whispered.

"Okay," Lorelai said with a smile as she lowered her lips to his. They kissed softly, letting their lips linger, enjoying the simple pleasure of tasting one another. Lorelai parted hers slightly, and Luke deepened the kiss, trapping her bottom lip between his and sucking gently. She slanted her head and pressed harder, slipping her tongue out to taste him and teasing his lips with it. Luke groaned and touched the tip of his tongue to hers, sighing softly as they danced around each other.

Lorelai pulled back and smiled at him. Luke used both hands to smooth her hair back, looked up at her solemnly and said, "I'm gonna be lost without you."

"You'll always have me," she whispered back. She pressed soft kisses to his jaw and said, "I'll be dreaming about you. Will you be dreaming about me?"

Luke smiled and said, "Probably."

"I'll be thinking about you, and wonder if you're thinking about me," she said as she nibbled on his earlobe.

"Always," he whispered.

Lorelai lifted her head and looked down at him. "No matter what we see or what we do, even when you come to meet us. I'm still going to be dreaming about being home with you in our bed." She kissed him sweetly, but Luke responded with desperate urgency. With his hand on the back of her head, he held her close as he kissed her passionately, his tongue seeking hers, his lips demanding and unyielding.

Lorelai moaned and ground her hips against him. Luke slipped his other hand under her shirt and ran his fingers over her breast, sighing with satisfaction as he felt her nipple pucker in response. He tugged her shirt up and pushed her back so he could kiss her. He showered each breast with a thousand tiny kisses, nuzzling her and breathing in her scent. He licked at her nipples, watching them harden before his eyes and sucked gently on each one in turn. He raised his head to look at her and found Lorelai staring at him, her breath coming in soft puffs. He met her eyes and whispered, "So much, I love you so much."

Lorelai smiled as she blinked back the moisture in her eyes. She cradled his head in her hands, and gazed at his upturned face. "Too much. I love you too much," she whispered. "How did this happen? How is it that I need you to breathe?" she asked softly.

Luke wrapped his arms around her tightly and pressed his cheek to her breasts, clinging to her. "I don't know," he whispered. "I never needed anyone before. Not the way I need you," he said softly. He looked up at her again and whispered urgently, "You have to promise me you'll be careful. You have to promise me that you won't let anything happen to you, or Rory. I couldn't take it."

"Nothing is going to happen to us," she said soothingly.

"Promise me," he said, his voice rising slightly as he tightened his arms around her.

"I promise," she answered softly, trailing her fingers over his face. "I promise," she assured him.

"Okay," he whispered, his eyes searching hers. "Okay," he said softly as he loosened his hold on her, and his shoulders dropped. "You'll come home to me," he stated softly.

"I'll come home to you," she answered as she gently pushed him back down to the pillows. She kissed his lips and said, "I have to. You are home for me."

Luke swallowed hard and nodded. "Me too," he said in a choked voice. "You're my everything."

Lorelai smiled gently and pressed her lips together. She nodded slightly and whispered, "Well, now that we've made that clear, can I get back to making love to my husband?"

Luke smiled and nodded. "Please do," he whispered.

"Thank you," she murmured as she nipped at his neck.

"You're welcome," he said generously as she bit gently into the soft skin.

"I need you naked," she whispered.

Luke nodded and said, "I can make that happen."

"Please do," she whispered back at him as she climbed off of him and quickly removed her pajama top and pants.

Luke shucked off his clothes and pulled the covers back up over them asking, "Fast enough?"

"Did the trick," Lorelai said as she stretched out over him, letting their bodies press together. "I love this," she whispered. "Every inch of us touching," she explained as she nuzzled his ear.

"We fit well," he answered as he buried his hand under her hair and stroked the nape of her neck.

"We do," Lorelai said as she rubbed against his erection. She slithered down and pressed her mouth to his throat, nipping at his Adam's apple. She rose up a bit, the blankets tenting over them as she raked her nails softly over his chest. "I'm gonna really miss this," she said as she looked at him, his muscles quivering under her touch.

Luke glanced down at her hands and said, "I plan on getting back in shape while you're gone."

Lorelai snorted and said, "If this is out of shape, I'm in trouble."

Luke smirked and said, "Give you something to look forward to."

Lorelai shook her head slowly and said, "I don't need any added incentive." She opened her legs slightly and pressed her damp curls to his erection. She smirked and said, "I don't need much more than just the thought of touching you."

Luke groaned softly as she moved slowly, letting her moisture wet his shaft, pressing her clit against the tip of his cock. Lorelai looked down at him and whispered, "Should I get the sock?"

Luke shook his head and whispered, "I'll be good."

Lorelai smirked and whispered, "If you get too loud, I'm covering your face with the pillow."

Luke smiled and said, "Well, I always have the hand, don't I?"

Lorelai shifted so that the tip of his cock pressed against her entrance. She looked down at him and whispered, "I love you, Burger Boy."

Luke smiled and held her hips as she pressed down onto him. "My crazy Lady," he hissed through clenched teeth.

When he was fully sheathed in her wet heat, Lorelai crawled forward and stretched back out over him, holding his cock tightly inside of her. "I need to be closer," she whispered.

"Yes," Luke answered as his arm wrapped around her back.

She moved her hips slightly, moving him softly inside of her as she felt the hair on his chest tickling her nipples. She braced her elbows beside his head and looked down into his eyes. "Good?" she whispered.

"Great," he sighed.

She moved a little faster, and Luke began to match her strokes, thrusting up into her as she pressed her mound into him, circling her clit against him. They stared at each each other silently, relishing the feel of him moving inside of her. "Ah," she sighed as she found a rhythm that seemed to be working for them both.

"Yeah," he breathed. After a few minutes, Luke closed his eyes tightly.

"Open," she whispered.

Luke opened his eyes and whispered, "Sorry."

"Don't fight it," she murmured.

"Want it to last," he panted softly. "Don't want it to be over."

"It will never be over," she said softly.

Luke squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again asking, "You with me?"

"Always," she answered as she ground into him. "Always," she whispered as she started to squeeze him inside of her. They moved quietly, their breaths mingling as they surged toward their finish. Luke grunted softly as he came, Lorelai whimpered in his ear as she fell limp over him and pressed mindless kisses to his hair. Finally, she whispered, "Good boy."

Luke chuckled and growled, "Thanks."

"You were very quiet," she said in a muffled voice.

Luke skimmed his hands up her back and said, "You were too." He thought for a moment and then asked, "You did, uh, you know, didn't you?"

Lorelai giggled and said, "Yes, I you knowed."

Luke smiled and said, "Kind of hard to know for sure without the sound effects."

Lorelai giggled again and nuzzled her nose into his neck, breathing deeply. They rested quietly, Luke running his hands over her back and bottom as Lorelai lay draped over him. Finally he noticed that her breathing was growing deep and even. "Lorelai?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" she answered sleepily.

"Nothing," he soothed with a smile as she drifted off to sleep with Luke still warm inside of her.


	35. Peaches & Herb

**A/N: Fits into Middle Management Chapter 27 – People in Venetian Glass Houses**

**Peaches and Herb**

Lorelai studied the picture of the nursery on Luke's computer some more. "Where did you get that crib?" she asked looking up at him as she pointed to the screen.

"We don't have to use that," Luke said quickly. "I just wanted to put something in there for the picture. That was my crib. Actually it was made for my dad. I pulled it out of storage and set it up so you could see what the room would look like with furniture in it," he explained.

"This was your crib?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, me and Liz," he said with a shrug. "My grandfather made it before my dad was born. Doesn't have all of the safety stuff new cribs have, so we'll probably want a new one," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Are the headboard and footboard carved?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, yeah. You can't see them very well in the picture, but there are 'D's' on each end, and little flowers, butterflies and stuff," he said with a shrug.

"It's gorgeous," she said softly. "You must get that talent from your grandfather," she said looking up at him.

Luke shrugged and said, "I guess so. Dad was more of a hammer and nail kind of guy."

Lorelai looked back at the picture and said, "We have to use it."

"No, it's okay, really, we don't," Luke said quickly.

"Yes, we do," Lorelai said stubbornly. "I love it. I love that room," she said softly. She looked up at him and said, "Most of all, I love you and I love our baby."

"Our baby," Luke repeated.

"Our baby," Lorelai said with a nod as she closed the laptop and set it on the floor next to the bed. She held her hand out and pulled him down next to her. "Thank you," she whispered as her lips hovered near his.

"Thank you," he answered as he bent to brush her lips with his. "This is more than I ever hoped for," he told her softly.

"Everything we've been dreaming of," she answered, kissing him softly.

"I can't believe this is happening," Luke murmured as he trailed kisses along her jaw. "I'm in Italy. With Lorelai Gilmore. Who just told me that she's having my baby," he finished with a half laugh, half gasp as he choked up.

"Lorelai Danes. Don't make my baby illegitimate," she said with a smile.

"I have to be dreaming," Luke said as he nuzzled her neck.

Lorelai sighed and said, "Feels much better than a dream."

Luke pulled back and pushed his fingers into her dark curls. "It's real," he said softly, his voice filled with wonder.

"It's real," she confirmed.

"Thank God," he sighed as he bent to capture her lips with his. He kissed her lingeringly, sliding his lips over hers and savoring the taste of her. He angled his head and deepened the kiss, parting her lips gently with his tongue, and lowering her to the mattress. "I've missed you so much," he whispered as he pressed hot kisses to her throat.

"I've missed you too," Lorelai said softly. "Physical. A physical ache," she whispered.

"Like you're missing a limb," Luke said with a nod.

"Or your heart," Lorelai answered.

Luke pulled up to look at her and said, "Exactly."

"But I have it now," Lorelai said pulling his head back down to her and kissed him again.

"I can feel it beating," Luke said as he placed his hand gently between her breasts.

Lorelai looked into his deep blue eyes and whispered, "I need you now."

Luke smiled and said, "I need you always." He pressed his mouth to hers in a crushing kiss, drawing her into his mouth and setting her nerves on fire as he caressed her stomach lovingly.

"Oh Luke," she sighed. "I have to warn you. I'm gonna be sappy."

"Good, 'cause I don't want to be the only one," Luke said with a chuckle.

"You're not too tired?" she asked softly.

Luke smiled as he pressed his erection against her leg and said, "Not at the moment."

"I haven't slept well since we left," Lorelai confessed.

"Me either," Luke said with a rueful smile. "The house is so empty. It's too quiet."

Lorelai ran her hand down his chest and said, "We do tend to make our presence known."

"And then some," Luke answered with a smirk. He looked into her eyes and confessed, "I've been staying at the apartment with Jess."

"You have?" Lorelai asked as she blinked with surprise.

"It's easier there. Single bed. Not so quiet," he explained with an embarrassed smile as he sat back and looked at her flat stomach. "I can't believe there's a baby in there," he said in an awed voice.

"Not just any baby, our baby," Lorelai said with a smug smile. "The doctor was right, your boys can swim."

Luke laughed and shook his head, but his chest still puffed out a little with pride. "So were good to, uh, you know," he said gruffly.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Mister, you have about seven months of uninterrupted you know coming to you."

"Seven?" Luke asked.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Well, figuring that I'm the better part of a month along, and believe me, you probably won't want anything to do with me after I'm in my eighth month, so that seems about right." She bit her lip and frowned. "I can't remember how they count the weeks, but I do remember that's it different from how I would count them."

Luke tilted his head as he watched his hands gliding over her stomach and asked, "Would it be weird if I told you that I'm kind of turned on by the fact that you're pregnant?"

Lorelai quirked an eyebrow and said, "It might be weird if you were just turned on by pregnant women in general, but since it's me, pregnant with our child, I'd say no."

Luke smiled at her wolfishly and crawled back over her. He looked down and said, "It's pretty, uh, what's the word? Animalistic?" he asked.

"Primal?" she asked.

Luke smiled and said, "Yeah, primal." He grinned and said with a nod, "Feeling pretty manly about now."

Lorelai grinned back and said, "That works out, 'cause I'm feeling pretty girly about it all."

"Is there anything I, uh, shouldn't do?" he asked uncertainly.

Lorelai shook her head vehemently and said, "Are you kidding? After three weeks apart, you'd better do everything."

"I mean, you know, because of the baby," he said glancing down at her stomach.

Lorelai smiled gently and said, "Hon, at the moment, the baby is about the size of a pea, and pretty well insulated. I think we're okay," she said with a nod.

"And you? Am I going to hurt you or something?" he asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I don't think so. I never had sex while I was pregnant," she said bluntly.

Luke tilted his head and said, "I never thought about that."

"Nothing turns a girl off of doing it faster than finding herself pregnant at fifteen," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"So, we figure this out together?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yep."

"You'll tell me?" he asked.

Lorelai giggled and said, "I think you'll know." She pulled him down to kiss him and then said, "I'd enjoy the boobs while you can. They're going to get sore pretty soon, and then they'll be off limits," she warned playfully.

"Thanks for the heads up," Luke said with a grin.

"No problem, now a little less conversation, a little more action, please," she said as she squirmed beneath him.

"Got it," he said as he lowered his lips to hers, brushing them softly.

Lorelai whimpered and said, "More." Luke pressed them more firmly with his, and she parted hers anxiously, her tongue seeking his. She licked at his bottom lip, and ran her tongue over his teeth, purring deep in her throat.

Luke tilted his head and opened to her, his tongue tangling with hers as he sighed into her mouth. He broke the kiss, panting lightly, and said, "I've missed this."

"Me too," she said pushing his shirt up and raking her nails down his back.

"The kissing, the talking," he said as he pressed wet kisses to her neck.

"The touching," Lorelai said breathlessly as she felt the muscles in his back flex and ripple under her hands.

"The loving," Luke whispered in her ear, his deep voice sending chills down her spine. He nipped at her ear, tracing the delicate shell with his tongue as his hand slid from her stomach to her breast. He caressed her lightly, his touch tentative.

Lorelai moaned and arched into his hand as she whispered, "More."

Luke pressed his lips to the tender skin behind her ear and squeezed her breast gently, running his thumb over her nipple, feeling it harden beneath her bra. "Okay?" he asked.

"More," she groaned softly, pressing herself up into him and rotating her hips as she ground against his erection. Luke's hand tightened convulsively at the contact as he moaned in response and bit her neck gently, catching the soft skin between his teeth and sucking it into his mouth. He immediately gentled his touch, massaging the soft curve of her breast tenderly. "I'm not made of glass," she whispered. "Touch me Luke. Love me," she panted in his ear, trying to cajole him out of his head.

Luke pressed frantic, frustrated kisses to her neck and down to her collar bone, lifting her shirt up over her breasts and exposing her green and blue plaid bra. Luke glanced down and burst out laughing, the sound bouncing off of the walls and sending a rush of warmth through Lorelai's veins. She smiled and said, "You like?"

Luke grinned and said, "Yeah, I do."

Lorelai waggled her eyebrows and said, "Wait until you see the panties. I got them in London. I was thinking dirty thoughts of you," she teased.

Luke smiled and asked, "What kind of dirty thoughts?"

Lorelai leaned up and pressed her lips to his throat. "Very," she said punctuating the word with a kiss, "Dirty," she said softly as she pressed her tongue to the base of his throat. She drew her tongue slowly up over his bobbing adam's apple and to his chin, which she nipped playfully. "I shoulda packed Sven after all," she whispered. "Lucky for me the hotel there had one of those hand held shower things with the massage settings," she said leadingly. "That was helpful," she said with an innocent shrug.

"Oh God," Luke said as he closed his eyes and pressed into her.

Lorelai pushed his shirt up over his back and tugged at the shoulders until he sat back and whipped it off. She reached for the button on his jeans and said, "I closed my eyes and pretended you were kissing me, licking me."

Luke tugged her up and pulled the shirt the rest of the way off. He reached behind her and quickly unclasped the bra, sliding it down her arms. Taking her hands in his and imprisoning them above her head. As he pressed his lips to the tender skin under her breast he asked, "Did that help?"

"Not really," Lorelai admitted as he trailed his tongue up through the soft valley between her breasts and stared down at the pink tips longingly. "Kiss me," she whispered. Luke bent his head and gently wrapped his lips around her nipple, laving the tip with his tongue as he hand slid down to cup it to his mouth. He drew on it experimentally, and she moaned and said, "More, Luke, more." He sucked a little harder, his fingers tightening on the soft mound, kneading the creamy flesh. "Oh yes," she whispered, pressing her free hand to the back of his head and holding him to her.

Emboldened, Luke drew deeply, groaning at the sensation of her hard nipple on his tongue. After a moment, he released it, pressing his lips and nose to the valley between her breasts and breathing deeply as he used both hands to press her breasts together. "God, I missed the scent of you. I slept on your pillow, but it wasn't the same," he told her raggedly.

"I know what you mean. I stuffed your grey flannel into my backpack," she said with a sigh.

Luke nuzzled her other breast with his nose and traced his fingertips lightly over it. "We're pitiful," he said with a smile.

"Pathetic," Lorelai agreed, trailing her fingers through his soft hair. She let them flow down his neck and across his broad shoulders where they curled into his skin, kneading gently as he licked her nipple, blowing gently and watching as it puckered and beaded into a fine tip. Finally, he covered it with his mouth and sucked, alternating between gentle laving and demanding tugs, building Lorelai into a bundle of need as he reached for the button of her shorts. He quickly unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down. He lifted his head and whispered, "Let's see the plaid." He glanced down and saw the top of her boy cut panties and smiled. "Very nice," he said with a pleased smile.

He slid down and was pressing a trail of warm, tiny kisses across her stomach and down to her navel when it struck him full force. He paused when it finally sunk in that Lorelai was carrying his child. As he was kissing her, their baby was growing within her. Soon her stomach would be round and taut. Soon her breasts would nurture, not torture. Soon they would hold a part of each of them melded together forever. The thought overwhelmed and humbled him. He pressed his lips gently to her stomach, his hands smoothing over her skin tenderly as she felt what might have been a tear fall on her. His hand quickly smoothed the moisture away, as he kept his eyes closed and his lips pressed against her warm skin. "Luke?" she asked softly.

He raised his head and looked at her, his deep blue eyes filled with understanding as he whispered, "Oh my God," in a soft, awed voice.

"Pretty amazing, huh?" she asked gently.

He pressed his lips back to her stomach and said, "I love you so much."

Lorelai smiled and reached to stroke his hair. "Which one of us are you talking to?"

Luke looked up again and whispered, "Both."

"We love you too," she whispered.

Luke bent his head again, placing his hands on her hips and pressing his mouth to her smooth skin and showering her stomach with soft, wet, heated kisses. He found he hated the shorts and hated the plaid panties as he struggled to rid her of any barriers. He stripped them down her legs and tossed them aside, pulling her knee up as he ran his hands over her legs. He stroked her thighs with barely contained passion. He pressed his lips to the soft creamy skin, nipping and sucking at her inner thigh as he moved her legs apart. The scent of Lorelai's arousal inflamed him further. He trailed his fingertip between her folds, and groaned deep in his chest as she parted for him. "Hold on there, Bucko," she panted, her hands squeezing his shoulders.

"Huh?" he asked dragging his gaze from her glistening pink folds.

"Let's see your plaid," she said in a husky voice. "I need to touch you before things start getting away from us," she said softly.

"Too late," he grumbled as he leaned back and unzipped his jeans. "See? Plaid," he said as he quickly pushed his jeans and boxers down, toeing off his shoes and sweeping his socks off with the pants. He stood at the foot of the bed looking down at her, his chest heaving, his eyes bright and hot.

Lorelai smiled and said, "That's what I as hoping you wanted to show me." Luke gave her a bashful smile as his eyes skittered away from her appraising stare. "Hey," she called softly. "Why so shy?" she asked.

"Not shy," Luke said as he crawled back onto the bed and up next to her.

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "No reason to be," as she pushed him onto his back and rolled over on top of him. She sat up straddling his hips as she raked her fingers over his chest and abs. "You weren't kidding about the getting in shape thing," she said as she eyed his leaner muscles. She frowned for a moment and asked, "Have you been eating?"

Luke laughed and said, "Yes, I've been eating."

"You've lost weight," Lorelai pointed out as she rubbed her palms over his flat stomach.

"I've been eating right," Luke said with a smirk. He shrugged and said, "And I've been doing a lot of physical work at the house."

She eyed him carefully and said, "But you've eaten more than lettuce and Mega Man protein powder since we left, right?"

"Yes, doctor, I have," Luke said with more than a little exasperation as he rubbed her thighs gently.

"Hey, you haven't cornered the market on worrying, you know," she told him sternly.

He shook his head and said, "Nothing to worry about. I told you I was gonna try to get in shape again. I did," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Well, you look hot. All ripped and taut," she said as she ran her hands over his chest, to his shoulders and down his arms.

Luke smirked and said, "I'm trying to keep my girlish figure. I don't want you to wonder what happened to the guy you married," he teased.

Lorelai smiled and said, "You know I think you're beautiful."

"Stop," he grumbled, the blush rising in his cheeks.

"The prettiest boy in town," she cooed as she leaned over to kiss him. "So sexy, such a hot body, and those eyes," she said softly. "What girl could resist?" she asked softly.

Luke chuckled and said, "You did. For a while."

"You were hiding them behind a coffee pot and a grouchy disposition," she answered as she slid down to kiss his chest, her damp curls brushing against his hard cock as she moved.

Luke groaned involuntarily at the contact and said, "You'd better hurry up and do what you need to do."

"Oh well, I was planning on kissing every single hair on your chest hello for starters," she teased. She bent her head and brushed a kiss just above his nipple and said, "Hello Harry, I've missed you."

"Lorelai," he growled in warning.

"Stan, you're looking a little curly this morning," Lorelai said as she brushed another kiss just above his skin.

"Cut it out," Luke said gruffly.

"Ted, how are the sprouts?" she asked with a laugh as she feathered another kiss over him.

Luke shook his head and said, "You've had your chance," as he rolled her beneath him again.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Nope, you were screwing around," he said sternly.

Lorelai laughed and said, "I thought that was what we were doing here, screwing around."

"Would you stop?" he asked.

"Nope," she said shaking her head with sassy smile.

"Do you want me to shut you up?" he growled with a pointed look.

"I'd like to see you try," she said with a laugh.

Luke raised his eyebrows at the challenge and said, "You asked for it."

"Yes, I did," she said with a belly laugh.

"Fine," Luke said as he slid down between her legs and pressed her knees apart. He lay poised, watching her smile down at him as he leaned forward and exhaled warmly across her soft curls.

Lorelai sucked in a breath in anticipation. When he didn't move she asked, "Lose your nerve? Afraid your skills have deteriorated?"

Luke smiled at her taunts and said gruffly, "Planning my attack."

"I'm getting older," Lorelai said as she squirmed under his gaze.

Luke smiled again and said, "And wetter." He stroked her thighs with his fingers and said, "I don't even have to do anything. I'll just sit here and wait for you to shut up, meanwhile you're getting antsy," he taunted.

"Luke," she whined.

"I can still hear you," he murmured, letting his breath ripple over her heated sex.

"You win, okay?" she said with exasperation.

Luke looked up at her and said, "I love winning, but not as much as I love this." He barely touché the tip of his tongue to her clit and Lorelai nearly leapt from the bed.

"Is begging allowed?" she panted when he hesitated again.

"Encouraged," he answered with a nod.

"Please, Luke. Please, please, please," she whispered.

"Junkie," he growled as he pressed his tongue to her folds, lapping at her lips.

"Angel," she breathed. "Oh God, you are an angel. And the devil," she panted. "Did you sell your soul?" she asked as she clutched at his head.

Luke nuzzled her and circled his tongue around her clit, pressing his cock into the mattress and rubbing against it. He lifted his head and said, "To have you, I would have, willingly." He pressed his tongue to her clit again and lapped gently until his pulled it into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the sensitive nub.

"Oh!" Lorelai gasped. A laughed bubbled up as she settled back with a gusty sigh. "Jesus Luke, if there were a professional cunnilingus team, you'd be captain, my friend," she babbled. "Hell, you'd be Michael Jordan."

Luke lifted his head and said, "Thank you, I think. Why are you still talking?" he asked.

"You said I could," she said nudging his shoulders to get him back where he belonged.

"I said you could beg," he corrected. "I must not be doing this right," he said with a frown.

"It's right, so right, go ahead," she said lifting her hips from the bed. "Please," she added.

"I've missed you," he said with a grin.

"I'm really gonna miss you after I kill you," she said threateningly.

"That really turns me on," he said dryly. He traced his finger through her wet folds and said, "You say I'm a sweet talker."

"You're talking, you're talking. Stop talking!" she said getting frustrated.

Luke smiled and said, "Now you know how it feels to be me." He bent down and dragged his tongue slowly the length of her, stopping on her clit and circling it slowly. He looked up to see her staring down at him and smiled as he drew her clit into his mouth again, and slipped his finger into her wet heat.

Lorelai bucked and began to press down on him desperately. Luke stroked her slowly, but she gyrated wildly as he sucked her rhythmically. "Oh God," she moaned, her fingers clutching his hair. "Luke, stop, Luke!" she cried as her orgasm slammed into her. "Oh! Don't stop, don't stop," she panted as she spasmed. "Don't stop," she whimpered as she began to slow. Luke gentled his strokes, sliding his finger slowly into her, and pulling it out with excruciating care as he licked her clit soothingly. "Oh Babe," she whispered.

Luke nuzzled his nose against her curls and finally lifted his mouth from her, kissing her thighs tenderly as his finger continued to move inside of her. "So, me or the shower massage," he asked softly.

Lorelai laughed shortly and whispered, "You, definitely you."

"Good, 'cause I want to be pre-retirement, Chicago Bulls, Michael Jordan, not Washington Wizards Michael Jordan," he told her earnestly.

"Come to me," she said holding her arms out to him.

Luke quickly moved over her and smiled down at her blissed out expression. "You're happy," he stated confidently.

Lorelai giggled a little and said, "You think?" She reached down to stroke him and said, "I'll be even happier in a minute."

"Yeah?" he asked with an arrogant smile.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai said as she brushed the head of his cock against her clit.

Luke's lips parted and he moaned softly as he felt her moisture on his skin. He looked down at her hand and said, "I'm not gonna last long."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Good thing I got mine then, isn't it?"

Luke closed his eyes and said, "I had a plan."

"How's that working out for you?" she asked as she rubbed the head of his cock along the length of her.

"Perfectly so far," he whispered raggedly.

"Well, we should see it through then," she said as she guided him to her entrance.

"Yes," he hissed through his teeth as he pushed into her, burying himself in her warmth. "Oh Lord," he said as a shudder passed through him and he clenched his eyes shut. Lorelai began to move her hips under him and he whispered, "No, don't. Not yet," he panted.

Lorelai held herself still for a moment, letting him get himself under control. Finally, he opened his eyes and said, "You feel incredible."

Lorelai smiled and said, "So do you."

Luke began to move slowly, testing his resolve, and trying desperately to make himself calm enough to make it last a little while. "I'll be better later," he promised softly.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Wow, and you're so good already."

"You know what I mean," he growled.

Lorelai looked up at him and asked, "No shower massage for you?"

Luke shook his head and bit his lip as he thrust into her a little faster. "You," he panted. "Only wanted you."

"Poor pent up boy," she cooed as she clenched her muscles and squeezed him tight.

Luke's eyes widened for a moment, and then he was lost. "Lorelai," he growled as he pressed into her faster. "Oh Lorelai," he said as he looked down at their joined bodies and came hard, jerking his hips into her as he shuddered. He thrust into her, slowing with each stroke until he finally collapsed onto his elbows, trying to keep his weight off of her. "Not fair," he panted in her ear.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You did that on purpose," he accused, gulping as he tried to catch his breath.

"Payback," she said with a smile. "It's a bitch, Hon."

Luke chuckled and said, "So much for our tender, passionate reunion."

Lorelai stroked his back and said, "I don't know. I'd say we got our sap on pretty well, for us."

Luke smiled and kissed her ear lightly. "Only my lovely wife could turn this into a contest of wills," he teased.

"Only my manly man husband would take the challenge," Lorelai answered with laugh.

Luke raised his head and said, "That was good, huh?"

Lorelai grinned up at him and said, "Damn good."

Luke tried to move to roll off of her, but she caught him and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm squishing you," he said with a frown.

"No you're not. You stay here," she said holding him firmly.

"I'll squish the baby," he protested.

"I have bones Luke," she answered with a laugh.

Luke smirked and said, "Yeah, but they're probably weakened from excessive caffeine abuse."

"Nice one," she said with a nod.

"Thank you, it's been a while," he answered.

"You're a little rusty," she said with a smile.

"I remembered some things," he pointed out.

Lorelai nodded and said, "You did."

Luke shrugged and said, "Some things about you stick."

"I'm so happy you're here," she whispered with a radiant smile.

Luke smiled back and said, "Not half as happy as I am."

"Wanna bet?" she asked, quirking a brow at him.

"Not this again," he groaned. "I'm exhausted," he said hanging his head pathetically.

"Okay, chicken, roll over so you don't squish little Lucas," she teased.

Luke pulled away from her and flopped over onto his back, flinging his arm up over his head. "Not Lucas," he growled.

"But Daddy," Lorelai protested leaning up on his chest.

Luke looked at her pointedly and said, "Don't call me Daddy, it's weird."

"You mean you aren't going to be one of those men who calls his wife 'mother'?" she asked.

"Hell no," Luke said with a laugh.

"Don't cuss in front of the baby," she admonished.

"Sorry," Luke said contritely. He yawned and pulled her back down to him. "Your parents are gonna flip," Luke said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, they'll be excited," Lorelai said as she toyed with the hair on his chest.

He watched her for a minute and then asked, "What are you fretting about?"

"I'm not fretting," Lorelai said with a smile.

"I can see the wheels turning," Luke told her.

"I just," she said stopping with a shrug. She leaned up again and asked, "Do you want me to come home?"

"Yes, definitely," Luke said with a nod.

"Oh," she said with a frown.

Luke cocked his head and said, "Wait. You mean now?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "Uh, yeah. Did you think I meant ever?"

"I'm a little fuzzy," he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, you are," Lorelai said as she rubbed her nose in his chest hair.

"You want to know if I want you to come home early?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai answered softly.

Luke thought for a moment and then said, "My first instinct is to say yes, but that's only because I want you there." He sighed and asked, "Do you want to come home early?"

"I don't know. Part of me does. I just want to be home with you. I want to go to the doctor, get everything confirmed, you know?" she asked. "But, part of me doesn't want to. I'd hate to cut Rory's trip short," she said with a frown.

"I'd hate that too," Luke said with a nod.

"I can't just leave her here," Lorelai said earnestly.

"No!" Luke said a little too firmly.

"Easy, Cool Hand, I have no intention of doing that," Lorelai said with a laugh. She looked up at him and said, "But Luke, I'm pregnant. This is your baby too. What do you think?"

"Well, once I set aside my urge to toss you over my shoulder and haul you back to my cave, which, by the way, is a very real urge, I have to say that you should finish it out," he said with a sad smile. "You'd always regret it, and I never want Rory to feel like little whats-his-or-her-name ruined her trip," he said with a sigh.

"She never would," Lorelai assured him. "She's so excited."

"I know she is, but it would be a pretty natural reaction. She's had a lot of changes in the past year. She's had to learn to share you, and now she's gonna have to share more of you," he said softly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Rory's all worried about all of the changes you've had to make this year. Maybe I should leave you two to worry about each other, and I can worry about global warming or something."

Luke nodded and said, "Let me know what you figure out about that." He yawned again and said, "Let's all talk about it over dinner. Does that sound okay?" he asked tiredly.

"Yeah," Lorelai said as she snuggled against him. "Go to sleep, Burger Boy," she whispered.

"You'll stay here?" he asked.

"I'll be right here," she answered.

"Once I'm out, you can get up," he said softly.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I'll see if baby wants a nap."

"You do that," Luke answered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Shh," Lorelai whispered.

"Shh-ing," he said softly. "I'm so happy," he mumbled.

"Me too," Lorelai said with a soft smile as she closed her eyes too.


	36. Venetian Nights

**A/N: Insert into Middle Management Chapter 28 - Snapshots from Venice**

**Venetian Nights**

Lorelai felt like they were living on golden time. Venice was perfect. Rory was perfect. Luke was perfect. It was all so damn perfect, and it was annoying the crap out of her. Something was off. Something had changed. At first she thought that it was the separation, or maybe the strange surroundings. Then she thought that maybe they were just settling, becoming one of those comfortable married couples she swore she and Luke would never be. They spent their days holding hands and roaming through ancient buildings and admiring art that took one's breath away. They studied the architecture, they bought cheap souvenirs, ate with gusto and took what seemed like hundreds of pictures. At night, alone in their room, Luke would make love to her gently and reverently. As always, their time in bed was punctuated with teasing and taunting, whispered words of love and devotion, jokes and laughter, sweet kisses and tender caresses. As always, Luke was slow and patient while Lorelai writhed with want and need. As always, she slept secure on the curve of his body, his hand draped across her, his hand sprayed protectively, possessively over her smooth skin. But now, Lorelai felt a yearning for something more. Something that had been there once, but now seemed to have fled. She just wasn't sure what it was.

She sat cross legged on the bed, loading pictures from their trip to Rome onto Luke's laptop. There were so many of them. Cityscapes, shots of strangers in piazzas, posed for shots of the three of them that kind tourists snapped, and shots where they caught one another unaware, wearing expressions of awe, disgust, adoration, boredom, and carefree happiness. As Luke showered, she uploaded the pictures and cleared the memory cards for the next day's excursion. She sat back against the pillows with a sigh as she idly flipped through the pictures, deleting blurred shots, or any that happened to catch her in a less than flattering light. Her mind wandered as she went through them. Tonight they were going out to celebrate their six month anniversary. Lorelai was torn between excitement over the evening alone with him and the itchy feeling that was nagging at her.

She smiled distractedly as she flipped past some pictures they had taken after they met up with Rory at the Spanish Steps. She paused, about to delete a picture of her bending over to tie her shoe. She was presenting a tremendous ass shot for the lens, laughing over her shoulder at something Rory had said as she snapped the picture, and Luke was standing beside her, gazing down at her. She had just hit the button to delete the shot, and for once she was thankful for the computer's annoying tendency to second guess her decisions. As her finger hovered over the button, Lorelai caught sight of the expression on Luke's face as he looked down at her. As she bent over in her short shorts, her hair tumbling forward in a mass of dark curls, Luke stared at Lorelai with such naked desire that just seeing the picture made her breath catch in her throat.

She quickly cancelled the action to delete the photo and looked at it carefully. She realized then what had been missing. That desire to possess each other unguardedly, whole heartedly. She stared transfixed, as she recalled the tender restraint of their love making. She recalled the carefully considered, almost courteous, way that he touched her now. What was missing was the passion. Not passion in the sense that they didn't feel deeply for one another, but passion which drove them with reckless abandon to claim one another as their own. They were missing that passion that sizzled around the edges of their love, sparking it into a blaze which neither could resist, even if they wanted to.

She pressed her hand to her stomach unconsciously as she flipped through some more pictures, her mind far removed from her task. A moment later, she stopped again as she stared at a picture of Luke standing behind her at the Trevi Fountain, his arms around her, his hand splayed across her stomach, a look of pure happiness lighting his smile as he glanced down at her proudly. She blinked as she realized that that was how he held her at night now. His hand no longer strayed to the curve of her breast, or cupped her hip as he slept. Now, it spanned the gentle curve of her flat stomach. It was then that she realized that she was no longer Lorelai Gilmore, the girl he had desired from afar and finally won, but Lorelai Danes, soon to be mother of his child.

She sat back against the pillow, blinking rapidly to beat back the unexpected tears that threatened. She shook her head to clear it, biting her lip as she wondered what she was going to do about it. She looked at the closet and saw the little black dress with the sexy scoop neck she had picked up at the Mercerie while Rory dragged Luke through yet another museum. The Ferragamo shopping bag sat on the floor, her new shoes waiting to make their debut at dinner that night. She got up and rummaged through a drawer, surveying her lingerie selection with a frown. Finally, she pulled out a black bra and a tiny black lace thong, eying them speculatively as she tucked them into the shopping bag with her shoes as she heard the bathroom door open.

Luke stepped into the room with a towel slung low around his hips, rubbing his hair dry with another towel. "Man, that felt good," he said with a smile. He looked at the laptop on the bed and asked, "You get them loaded?"

"Yep. Erased the cards, too," Lorelai said as she moved to gather her bath stuff and carry it into the bathroom.

"Any good ones?" Luke asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the computer to him. "Hey, that's a nice shot," he said gesturing to the picture of them in front of the fountain.

Lorelai plastered a bright smile to her face and said, "Yeah, I liked it." She looked at the bathroom door and said, "I'm gonna go take a bath, get ready."

Luke nodded and said, "Okay. I'll get dressed in a minute," as he got up to get a clean pair of boxers from the drawer and pulled them on under his towel. He stretched back out on the bed and picked up the computer as Lorelai closed the bathroom door behind her.

She rummaged through her travel bag, cursing the day she decided to leave half of her arsenal at home thinking she wouldn't need those feminine weapons on this trip. She dumped half of the tiny bottle of bath gel the hotel provided into the running water and stepped into the warm sudsy water. Her hands rubbed her flat stomach gently as she thought about the days when they were first dating.

_When the movie ended, they walked hand in hand to his truck, chatting amiably about the movie's funny moments. When they approached the passenger door, Luke spun Lorelai around and pressed her up against the side of the truck, assaulting her with passionate kisses. Lorelai responded eagerly, pushing her fingers into the soft curls at the base of his neck and urging him closer to her. Finally, Luke stepped back suddenly and blinked at her. "We've have got to stop this," he said, his voice ragged. Still in a daze, Lorelai looked at him uncomprehendingly. He opened the door for her and helped her into the truck. When he had walked around to the driver side and gotten in, he found her staring straight through the windshield._

"_I'm sorry," he said softly, his finger tracing the arc of the steering wheel, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm acting like a hormone driven teenager." He turned to look at her, "I just can't seem to help myself." When she didn't respond right away, he continued, "I just can't believe that I get to be here with you, you know? I've wanted it for so long, and now it's here, in front of me, and I don't seem to have any self control."_

_Lorelai turned to him and looked at him solemnly, "You seem to be the only one with any self control in this truck."_

"_Lorelai," he started gently, trying to explain, "I want more than this. I mean, I obviously want that, too, but that's not why I'm here. I don't want you to think that."_

"_I know that Luke," she said covering his hand with hers, "I know that. It's almost like maybe we should just, you know, and then maybe we won't be so focused on it…"_

"_Lorelai Gilmore," he said seriously, "when we, um, well, I don't want it to be something we do to get it over with, or to ease our, I don't know, desires, I guess would be the word," Luke looked down to gather his thoughts "If that were the case, we could stop at a cheap motel right now if we wanted too. But," he said taking a deep breath, "we have only been 'dating' for about three days, you know?"_

"_I know," she said with a sigh, "It seems like so much longer. It seems like we have been waiting forever, for years, I guess."_

_He laughed a little and said, "Well, maybe we have been. But let me make one thing clear on my part," he said, reaching up to stroke her cheek as her stared at her with those penetrating blue eyes. "When we," he paused to swallow the lump in this throat, "make love, I want to make love with you, not have sex. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes," she said, lost in his eyes, "I want that too."_

When they did finally make love it was everything she knew it would be, safe but with an edge of danger, tender but with a passion simmering beneath the surface that would rupture like volcano and consume them both, the physical embodiment of a love that blossomed from a seed friendship and stayed deeply rooted there. From their first time together, she trusted Luke wholeheartedly. Trusted that he would care for her, trusted that he wanted her, trusted that he knew her like no one else did, and knew that he returned every bit of that trust.

_He smiled sheepishly and said, "Take me, I'm yours," as he flung his arms out to the side in mock supplication. _

She grinned at him and said, "Oh, goody," as she went to work trailing kisses across his chest. Her hands reached up to lock around the strong muscles in his biceps, feeling them flex as she held him down. She slithered down his body, nibbling at him as she went, letting her fingers trail languidly behind her. When she reached his stomach, she let her hair fall over his engorged penis, and a deep moan escaped his lips.

Smiling she kissed his hipbones, letting her hair tease and torment him. His hands came up off of the bed to bury themselves in her curls. She licked the crease between his hip and thigh, and allowed her hot breath to play over his balls as she switched to the other side, watching his penis twitch in anticipation. His fingers were flexing convulsively in her hair, tightening their hold on her, but still her tongue teased his thigh. Finally, she exhaled a long hot breath over him as she let her tongue dart out to touch the head of his cock. Luke sat up as if a jolt of electricity had shot through him. Chuckling, she eased him back murmuring, "I promise, I won't hurt you," in a teasing voice.

"You're about to kill me," he ground out roughly.

"Oh, poor baby," she murmured against his stomach. "Let's see if we can't get you a little relief," she said before wrapping her lips around him and drawing him into her mouth. She licked the head of his cock and sucked it feverishly while she wrapped her hand around his shaft and began stroking him. Luke lost himself in the pleasure of it, for a moment forgetting his need to be inside of her. When he felt the beginning of his orgasm coming, he reached down and pulled her up to him roughly.

"Hey," she protested, as he lifted her up further, and wriggled down off of the pillows. He held her hips firmly and guided her until she was straddling his head. He pulled her down to him, plunging his tongue into her soft folds. As he began to tease her clit with his tongue, Lorelai grasped for the headboard, riding the wave of sensation that was shooting through her. He licked and sucked her mercilessly, his fingers sliding into her. When he felt her begin to tighten and ride him with determination, he knew that she was getting close again.

He lifted her again, and positioned her directly over him. She smiled as she took him in hand and guided him to her entrance. With a forceful thrust, Luke drove into her, pulling her hips down on him simultaneously. Lorelai threw her head back in pleasure and Luke saw the feline smile that creased her face as she rode him hard. His hands teased at the crevice of her ass, her own hands held her breasts as she stared at him challengingly. He moved his right hand around so that his thumb would press against her clit as she slid up and down his shaft. After only a moment or two of the combined friction, Lorelai began to lose control, her breath catching in her throat as she gasped his name over and over again.

When she peaked this time, Luke was there with her, losing himself in her. "Lorelai," he groaned helplessly. "Oh God, Lorelai!" 

After they had been together for a while, they both expected the fire to bank itself and burn with less fervor. They were both wrong.

_Slowly, deliberately, he plunged first one finger then another into her. Lorelai pressed her head back into his shoulder and arched up into his hand, closing her eyes. Luke was mesmerized by the sight of her in the mirror, wanting, aching for him. "Look Lorelai," he whispered again. "I'm inside of you." She moaned and opened her eyes to watch his hand sending shockwaves of pleasure through her. He felt the tension begin to build as she clenched his fingers with her walls. "How long will I want you, Lorelai?" he asked. _

"Forever," she whispered, unable to tear her eyes from their reflection.

"How long will I love you?" he asked.

"Forever," she ground out, feeling her orgasm coming.

"Watch, Lorelai," he whispered. "Watch while I make you come," he said, locking eyes with her in the mirror. He wrapped his arm around her to hold her up as her legs buckled beneath her. His fingers driving her higher and higher, Luke kept whispering and chanting in her ear. "Forever, Lorelai, forever."

As she toppled over the edge, he kissed her temple murmuring, "So beautiful, so beautiful to watch you come." He kissed her again and said, "I love that I can make you come. I love that you want me."

Lorelai opened her eyes and stared at him in the mirror. "Forever," she panted, trying to clear her head. 

Lorelai bit her lip as she found herself skimming her hands over her body under the surface of the water. Memories flashed through her head like a slideshow of photographs on the computer. Luke pressing her against the wall as he ripped the sheer pink thong from her. Luke tied to the bed as she drove him wild, his voice cracking as he begged to touch her. Luke stripping her naked and loving her under a blanket of stars. Luke's face as she knelt on the floorboard of his old truck and took him into her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut as a tear seeped from the corner of her right eye. Angrily, she wiped at it with her wet hand, and sat up to pull the plug from the drain. She stood up in the tub and showered quickly.

Wrapped in a towel she stood in front of the mirror and carefully applied her makeup, thankful for the light tan she had acquired over hours of sightseeing. She smoothed lotion over every inch of skin that she could reach, and untwisted the towel from her head, combing through her tangled curls with her fingers before she applied product to her damp tresses. She used the hotel blow drier on its lowest setting to try to dry her hair into some semblance of order. Finally, she dug through her bag until she found a sparkly rhinestone clip, and pulled her hair back from her forehead, letting the curls tumble wildly down her back.

She stepped out of the bathroom long enough to snag her dress and the bag with her shoes and lingerie. She glanced over and saw Luke standing in front of the mirror above the dresser, fidgeting with the collar of his new black silk sweater. She eyed him appreciatively and said, "I'll be ready in a minute," as she ducked back into the bathroom.

She quickly sprayed perfume in a few strategic areas and slipped into the black bra and lacy thong. As she adjusted the straps on the thong, she smirked thinking about the granny panties she would surely be wearing in the near future. She stepped into her dress, leaving the back unzipped because she knew Luke loved finishing that task for her. She pulled her beautiful new shoes from the box and strapped them on. She looked into the mirror, tugging gently on the skirt of the dress to get it to hang properly, ran her fingers through her curls, and took a deep breath before she stepped out. She walked slowly over to Luke and turned her back to him demurely purring, "Zip me?"

Luke smiled and said, "Gladly," as he gently pulled the zipper into place before resting his hands on her shoulders and nuzzling her neck. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

Lorelai sent him a saucy look over her shoulder and said, "And you only saw the back of me."

Luke smiled as she turned in his arms. He lifted a brow and said, "I have never been disappointed by the front of you. You do look beautiful," he said softly. "More beautiful than you have ever been."

"Thank you," she said with a slightly bashful smile.

Luke looked down at her and said, "You know, I never really got that whole thing about pregnant women glowing. I do now," he said kissing her gently. "You look like you're lit from within."

Lorelai's smile faltered slightly at the compliment, but she was not sure why. She quickly covered by asking, "Are we ready?"

"I think we are," he said reluctantly releasing her.

"Well then, I think you should take me out on our date," Lorelai said with a nod as she reached for her purse. She glanced down at her serviceable shoulder bag with a grimace as she looked down at her pretty dress and shoes.

Luke saw her internal debate and said, "You don't really need it."

Lorelai plucked a lip glass from the bag and asked, "Would you put this in your pocket?"

Luke smirked at the tube and said, "Don't need that either, it just gets kissed off."

"Please?" she asked, unwilling to do with out at least one bullet in her arsenal.

Luke took the tube from her fingers and slipped it into the charcoal grey dress pants her was wearing, He grimaced and grumbled "Just don't expect me to whip it out in public."

Lorelai gasped and giggled, "Dirty!" as she headed to the sitting room to say goodbye to Rory.

They were led to a tiny alcove with a rounded banquette lit by a candle. Lorelai frowned slightly as she ordered sparkling water and Luke nodded for the waiter to bring the same for him. "You can have a beer or a glass of wine," she said a little more tersely than she intended.

Luke shrugged and said simply, "I like the water."

They perused the menu, trying to make heads or tails of the selections without Rory to translate for them from her travel dictionary. They finally ordered in a flurry of bad pronunciation, pointing to the menu and gesturing helplessly with their hands. They settled back and lightly discussed the sights they had seen in Rome and the pictures they had taken. The antipasto platter appeared before them, and Luke turned the platter so that the olives were easily accessible to Lorelai. By the time their entrees were served, Luke frowned slightly and asked, "Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine," Lorelai said as she picked up her fork and attacked her meal.

"You're awfully quiet," Luke observed as he watched her carefully.

"Hungry," Lorelai mumbled, unable to meet his eyes, her frustration feeding on itself and growing larger and larger.

They spoke haltingly as they ate, the tension at the table rising slightly with each passing moment. As their plates were cleared, Luke reached over and covered her hand with his, rubbing his thumb over her skin affectionately. "Dessert?" he asked with a smile.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, I think I'm good."

"Cafee e latte?" he asked, trying to cajole her.

"No, thank you," she said softly.

Luke cocked his head and asked, "Have I done something wrong?"

Lorelai shook her head slowly and said, "No, you've been perfect."

"Are you tired?" he asked solicitously.

Lorelai shrugged slightly and said, "Not really."

Luke nodded slowly and asked, "Well, what would you like to do? Do you want to go to a café and listen to music? Or, we can go for a walk," he suggested.

Lorelai smirked and said, "New shoes."

Luke nodded with understanding as he dropped some Euro notes on the table and said, "Well, uh, we could find some kind of show to see or something. It's still early."

Lorelai drew a deep breath and looked at him seriously. "I want you to take me back to the hotel and make love to me like a woman," she blurted.

Luke blinked with surprise and asked, "Like a woman? Like I'm a woman?" he asked, clearly confused.

"No!" she said shaking her head in frustration. "Like I'm a woman," she hissed.

Luke drew back slightly from her vehement response and said, "I don't understand. What have I been doing all these nights?"

"Gah!" Lorelai said as she scooted from the banquette and said, "Let's go."

Luke slid out and hurried after her as she weaved her way through the restaurant. When she reached the sidewalk, she drew in a gulping breath as Luke grasped her arm and spun her to look at him. "Hey, talk to me!" he demanded.

Lorelai looked at him with tears brimming in her eyes and said angrily, "I want you to love me like you used to. I don't want to be treated like a Madonna, unless her last name is Ciccone. I'm not just the mother of your child, I'm a woman!" she spat at him as she jerked her arm from his grasp and hurried toward their hotel.

"Hey!" Luke called as he jogged up behind her. "Hey!" he said again, grabbing her hand to stop her. "What the hell is this?" he demanded.

"Let go," she said petulantly.

"What have I done?" he cried incredulously.

"Nothing," she grumbled.

"I don't understand what you want from me," he said angrily. "Are you unhappy? Have you not been, uh, satisfied?" he asked in a low voice as he glanced around nervously.

"No," she whispered as she looked away from him.

"No, you have or no, you haven't?" he asked shaking his head.

"I have," she said softly, looking at the open toes of her beautiful new shoes.

Luke glanced around and said, "Come over here," as he led her to a bench overlooking the canal. When she sat he slid down next to her. He brushed a lock of hair back over her shoulder gently and said, "Lorelai, please, talk to me."

"It's stupid," she said at last, blinking back tears.

Luke shrugged and said, "Well, it's apparently important enough that you're crying about it. Tell me."

Lorelai wiped at her eyes with back of her hand and said, "Stupid hormones."

Luke shook his head and said, "This is more than hormones. I'm not buying that."

Lorelai stared blankly at the water and said softly, "You've been perfect. Sweet, attentive, tender and loving," she trailed off.

Luke looked at her pointedly and said, "But,"

Lorelai cast her eyes up as she whispered, "I miss the fire."

"The fire?" Luke asked blankly.

Lorelai nodded and said softly, "The heat, the need, the passion, desire."

Luke nodded as he processed that information. "And you think I don't feel that?" he asked cautiously.

Lorelai turned to look into his eyes and asked, "Do you?"

Luke's eyes searched hers as he whispered, "I can't believe you have to ask me that." He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. When he broke the kiss he said, "Always."

Lorelai looked at him and said, "I don't want to be put on a pedestal. I want to be loved. Well and truly loved."

Luke nodded and said, "I just," he said pausing to chew the inside of his cheek. He tucked his chin to his chest and said in a deep gravelly voice, "I'm just so happy. I'm so thankful. I guess I just wanted you to know how I felt." He took her hand in his and said, "Lorelai, I feel so lucky. I have you, this beautiful, sexy, infuriating, crazy, passionate woman, so full of life, so ready to take a bite out of it. And, you are carrying my baby. It's incredible to me that my baby gets to have a part of that. That zest for living," he said with a sigh. "I guess I have been a little cautious. I'll admit I'm not sure it's appropriate to shove the mother of my child up against a wall and have at it, but that doesn't mean I don't want to," he said with a rueful smile.

"It's appropriate," Lorelai said with a solemn nod.

Luke chuckled and looked down at their joined hands with a faint blush. "If you say so," he mumbled.

"It is," she insisted. "As much as I love sweet and tender Luke, I also love hot, sexy Luke. I need to know that you feel that way about me. I need to know that I can bring the passion out in you," she explained.

Luke smiled and said, "You can, more than even I knew." He blew out a breath as he gazed at the water. "If it makes you feel any better, I've had a hard time, uh, holding back," he said softly, releasing her hand and rubbing his palms together. He turned to look at her and said, "I love the heat too. I don't want to lose that." He leaned his elbows on his knees and looked back at her as he said, "You know, I've always been afraid that I'm gonna hurt you. That's how much I want you. Sometimes, it gnaws at me, this impulse, this need." He turned back to the water and said softly, "Now, I'm petrified."

"I'm hardly fragile," she said softly. "Hell, I'm almost as tall as you are," she said nudging him with her elbow.

Luke chuckled and said, "You don't know. There are times I would gladly shred the clothes right off of you. There are times when I want you so badly, it's all I can do to keep from crawling right inside of you."

"Like a Tauntaun?" she teased.

Luke snorted as he sat back and said, "Almost, but not quite." He turned to her and said, "Hurting you would hurt me worse. Hurting our baby would probably kill me."

"I don't want you to beat me or anything, I just want you to love me the way you want to, the way I want you to," she said rubbing her hand over his thigh. "I don't want to be treated like I'm untouchable. I'm not delicate. I need the fire," she said gently.

Luke nodded and swallowed thickly and whispered, "I'll try."

Lorelai patted his leg and said, "All I'm asking is that you don't try not to."

Luke smirked and said, "We've been together too long. I understood that perfectly."

"That's the beauty of us," Lorelai said with a smile. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk at dinner," she said sincerely.

Luke smiled back and said, "I'm sorry that I tried to love, honor and cherish you too much." He lifted his arm and draped it across the back of the bench, nudging her closer to him. They watched the boats skimming the water for a while and finally Luke asked, "Would you like another gondola ride?"

Lorelai gasped softly and asked, "You mean without a chaperone?" in a scandalized tone.

Luke nodded and said, "And the singing."

"Aw, come on, what's a gondola ride without the serenade?" she asked swatting at his chest playfully.

"Peaceful," Luke said with a smirk. He unwound his arm and said, "Come on, let's go find a guy willing to take our American millions."

Lorelai grinned as her offered his hand to help her from the bench and said, "Please, that's why we wore our flashing 'sucker tourists' signs."

As they walked hand in hand along the canal, Luke asked, "Is her last name really Ciccone?"

"I'll get you a subscription to US Weekly," Lorelai said as she wrapped her other hand around his bicep and squeezed appreciatively.

As they floated through Venice, Luke pulled Lorelai closer to him, his fingers trailing along the soft skin of her arm as he leaned over and nuzzled her ear. Lorelai's hand was on his thigh, rubbing gently as he pressed his lips to her neck. "Are you trying to make out in a gondola?" she whispered.

"Yeah, how am I doing?" he whispered back.

"Pretty well," she admitted as she turned her head to catch his lips. They kissed softly as the water lapped at the sides of the boat, and their gondolier discretely averted his eyes as he kept the boat moving gracefully through the water.

Luke pulled back and whispered, "We'd better stop."

"For now," she whispered back.

"For now," he answered as he pulled her closer to his side and let the tips of his fingers brush casually over the side of her breast.

"Tease," she said with a soft chuckle.

"I plan to follow through," he said in a deep sexy voice.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I plan to hold you to it."

After their ride was over, Luke took her back to the café they had visited before and ordered tea and a caffe e latte. Lorelai smiled and said, "Now I know you're trying to seduce me."

Luke snorted and said, "There was a time when I begged you to stop drinking it. Now, I order it for you."

Lorelai cocked her head and said, "I think we've found some middle ground."

Luke nodded and said, "It's all about the compromise."

"And fear," Lorelai added with a smirk.

Luke grinned and said, "Well, earlier you did point out the fact that you could probably kick my ass."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Probably not, but I bet I could hold my own for a little while. Besides," she added with a shrug and an impish smile, "I'd rather kiss it."

"Now who's the tease?" he asked mildly.

"It is a fabulous ass," she said with a considering gaze. "I'd kiss it," she concluded with a nod. "Or at least try to take a bite out of it."

"Ouch," he grimaced.

Lorelai grinned as their cups were placed before them and said, "I bet you'd like it."

"Probably," he said with a good natured laugh.

They sat listening to the music and watching the floor show of fellow tourists in the piazza. When he took her hand to leave, Lorelai clutched his arm, brushing up against him suggestively as they threaded their way through the tables. She slipped her fingers to the palm of his hand that tickled it with a naughty grin. As soon as they turned the corner, Luke pressed her up against the stone wall and braced his hand beside her head. "Stop that," he growled before kissing her passionately.

"Don't wanna," she panted when he released her lips.

He leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear. "I want you right here, right now."

"Now that would be an interesting tourist attraction," she said softly as her fingers played over his shoulder. "Look Morty, here's the picture of that nice couple we saw doing it in the street in Venice," she mocked.

Luke laughed and said, "If that was what it took to make you believe me, I'd do it."

"I don't think you'll have to go that far," she said reaching up to caress his cheek. "Take me to bed," she said softly.

Luke smiled and said, "An excellent idea."

"I thought so," Lorelai replied in a breathy voice. They walked slowly to the hotel, their fingers laced together, and their hearts beating with fresh anticipation.

When they entered the suite, Rory was nowhere to be seen. Luke turned to Lorelai with a frown and asked, "Did she go out?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I think she's in her room." She walked to Rory's room and tapped softly on it. When she got no answered, she cracked it open to see Rory stretched out on the bed, her headphones on, and a book in her lap. Lorelai waggled her fingers and mouthed, "We're home."

"Goodnight," Rory said loudly over her music.

Lorelai giggled and said, "She's fine. Reading."

"Why was she yelling?" Luke asked as they walked to their room.

"She had her headphones on," Lorelai said casually.

"Oh," Luke said, clueless about Rory's comments to Lorelai about their anniversary activities.

Lorelai closed the bedroom door and turned to find Luke standing close. "Oh!" she said as she bumped into him.

Luke caught her with one arm as the other moved to caress her face and jaw. He bent his head and kissed her softly. The kiss lingered with promise as they both felt the shiver of excitement that coursed through them. Luke stroked her jaw with his thumb as he angled his head and claimed her mouth in a punishing kiss. When he drew back, his chest heaving, he whispered, "Silly girl. How could you think that I don't want you?" he asked as he took her hand and pressed it to the impressive bulge in his pants. His eyes probed hers as he said, "I want you as much as the first time I had you. More even," he added as he tilted her head back and pressed his hot mouth to her neck. "More because now I know," he whispered against her skin. He stepped back and asked in a gravelly voice, "You really want this?"

"Oh yes," she said in a breathy voice, mesmerized by the battle raging in his eyes.

"I'm trusting you," he said sternly.

"I'll tell you," she whispered as she tugged him back to her by the sweater. She looked up at him and said, "Now."

Luke pressed into her, his hand bunching the skirt of her dress up as he sought her skin. "You're leaving those shoes on," he growled before he captured her lips again, pressing her against the door. He found the soft skin of her thigh and lifted her leg onto his hip as he braced his hand on the door and bent to kiss the soft curves peeking over the deep neckline of her dress. He fingers found the string of her thong and he groaned deep in his throat as he slipped one under it to trace along her hip. He smiled at her and asked, "Not pulling any punches are you?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I was desperate."

Luke slid his hand out from under her dress and over her breast, squeezing her roughly. "I'd better take what I can get now, right?" he asked raggedly. "Before they're off limits," he said as he pressed his lips to the soft material of her dress.

"Yes," she hissed as he filled his palms with her. Lorelai hooked her leg firmly on his hip and arched into him, pressing back against the door.

"How much do you like this dress?" he asked, his voice muffled against her.

"Don't you dare," she said with a laugh.

"Just asking," he said innocently as he lifted his head and grinned at her.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Yeah right."

Luke pressed against her, grinding his erection into her as he whispered, "You're the one who wants to be fucked."

Lorelai groaned and arched into him. "Language," she gasped into his ear.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" he asked sternly.

"Yes," she whispered.

Luke smiled and arched a brow at her as he said, "You want the dirty, I'll give you the dirty."

Lorelai smiled back and cooed, "And you're such a good provider."

Luke laughed and said, "Let's see," as he pressed his cock to her and rubbed against her through the layers of material. "I can't take you against the door. Too noisy and besides, we already tossed the standing up thing out there, so it wouldn't be very creative," he mused as she slid her hands under his sweater and clutched at the muscles in his back.

He leaned back from her, careful to keep his hips pressed into her as she wiggled against him. He smiled wolfishly and said, "I like your sexy dress."

"You are not ripping this dress," she tried to say sternly.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, I won't." He slipped his hand back under her skirt and ran his finger along the string of her thong, brushing teasingly along her folds. He pulled away from her completely, and reached between them to touch his finger to her clit. Lorelai moaned and pressed into his finger, gyrating against it. Luke smiled and said, "You're nice and wet."

"Yes," she panted.

"Are you excited?" he asked softly. "Are you ready for me, Lorelai?" he asked.

"Yes," she said in a husky voice.

"You're ready to feel my cock inside of you?" he said as he withdrew his hand.

"God yes," she said.

Luke stepped back and took her hands to pull her over to the bed. He stopped at the foot of the bed and said, "Stand still."

Lorelai froze as he slid his hands over her shoulders and down her arms. He rubbed them roughly back over her arms and down to her breasts, cupping them and pressing them up as he bent to kiss the creamy mounds that spilled over her neckline. He slid his hands down over her hips, and grasping them firmly, turned her to face the bed. He stood behind her and lifted her hair from her back, pressing hot wet kisses to the nape of her neck. He felt the shiver pass down her spine and groaned as he whispered, "Bend over."

Lorelai complied bracing her palms on the mattress as she glanced back over her shoulder at him. Luke shook his head and said, "Look straight ahead. Don't look at me."

"But," she started to protest.

Luke stepped between her legs and pressed his erection to her ass and said gruffly, "You don't need to see me. You just need to feel me. You already know I love you," he whispered as he ran his hands over her still clothed body, claiming it as his own. He lifted her skirt up to expose the creamy skin of her ass and squeezed her roughly. "Do you know how I want you?" he rasped as his fingers slid between her legs to tease her.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I'm not sure that you do," he taunted as he slid a finger under her thong and ran it over her heated flesh. "Spread your legs for me," he commanded.

Lorelai parted her legs further and pressed her weight onto her hands as he thrust a finger into her heat. "Oh yes," she moaned.

"Yes," Luke hissed as he hurriedly unbuttoned his pants with his left hand, fumbling as he stroked her. When he finally freed himself, Luke pulled his finger from her and Lorelai whimpered softly. "Such a pretty dress," he said softly. He bent over and nipped at the soft cheek of her ass. "Such tiny panties," he said with a smile. He glanced down at saw her legs tremble slightly in her high heels. "Such sexy shoes," he growled. He stood and leaned over her and whispered, "Someone was just asking for it."

"Yes," she said in a raspy voice.

"Ask me," he whispered. "Ask me nicely."

"Please Luke," she whimpered. "Please put your cock in me," she said as she pressed her ass up into him.

"My pleasure," he answered affably as he yanked her thong to the side and pressed the head of his cock to her entrance.

He entered her with one forceful stroke, the material of her thong rubbing against her swollen clit. "Oh God," she moaned, collapsing to her elbows.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" he panted as he thrust into her. He slipped his hand into the thong and stroked her clit.

Lorelai bucked and moaned, her fingers digging into the bedspread. "Luke! Oh!" she moaned. "Oh God, Luke," she panted.

"Is it good?" he taunted in a low voice. "Am I giving you what you need?" he grunted as he thrust into her forcefully.

"Oh God, Oh God," she whispered as he orgasm came fast and furiously. She lifted her hips higher as he drove her over the edge.

Luke felt the muscles contracting around him, but refused to give in to them. He pushed her until the spasms subsided, pulled out of her abruptly and stripped the thong down her long legs. "Turn around and look at me," he growled as he toed his shoes off.

Lorelai pushed herself up and turned over, sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked up at him, her eyes warm and dazed with pleasure. She saw him standing over her, his turgid cock jutting from the opening of his pants. She watched as he pulled the silk sweater up and over his head, his muscles rippling with each movement. He quickly pulled his boxers down over his erection and shed his pants and socks. He stood before her naked and asked, "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes," she whispered as she leaned forward to grasp his hips, opening her mouth to take him in.

Luke stepped back shaking his head and said, "No Lorelai. I'm going to finish this inside of you. You're going to look me in the eye and know." He pressed her shoulders back to the bed, pushing her up onto the mattress. He knelt at the edge and looked down at her, his eyes dark and smoky. He leaned over her, bracing his hand beside her head as his other hand pressed her knee up to her chest. "Are you watching Lorelai?" he asked softly. "Look at my eyes," he whispered. "I'm taking you with me," he said as he entered her smoothly.

"Yes, take me with you," she whispered as she clung to his back. She hooked her leg over him, the heel of her sexy shoe digging into the soft skin of his ass with each thrust.

Luke stared down at her determinedly as he slowly drove her mad. When he saw her eyes darken again, he smiled and thrust into her harder. His hand held her thigh against him, pressing up with each stroke. His gaze never flickered, and Lorelai was lost in it. "My Luke," she whispered. Luke gritted his teeth and began to move faster. Lorelai pressed her heel to the bed and rose to meet his trusts as she wrapped her hand around his rigid arm for added leverage. She looked up at him and panted, "I want you like I've never wanted anyone."

"Got me now, haven't you?" he asked breathlessly as his gaze burned into her.

"Yes. Yes I do," she whispered as her fingers trailed over the fine sheer of sweat that covered his back. She moaned softly as he rode her hard, her eyes fluttering closed as she savored the sensation of him moving inside of her.

"Open," he demanded.

Lorelai's eyes sprung open on his command, and the look of raw desire etched on his features took her breath away. "Oh Luke," she whispered as she felt herself growing close again.

His gaze never wavered as he struggled to hold his release at bay. Clenching his jaw he plunged into her recklessly, determined to pleasure her again. Lorelai groaned softly and raked her nails over his back, her fingers clenching his bicep in a vise like grip as her eyes opened wider and he saw a look of pure feminine pleasure warm them. She pressed her leg into him, holding him deep inside of her as she began to clutch and squeeze his cock within her walls. "That's it," he whispered raggedly as he loosed his control and rode out the rolling waves of heat with her, filling her with his desire as he flooded her.

Unable to stop himself, he thrust into her still as he hung his head, gasping for breath. Lorelai's hands ran over his arm and back mindlessly caressing him, as the tremors left his body. Finally he collapsed, pressing kisses to her cheek and hair as his quivering muscles gave way beneath him. "Geez," he breathed softly.

Lorelai chuckled and asked, "Is that all you've got to say?"

Luke smiled against her soft skin and whispered, "Hey, thanks, I needed that."

Lorelai laughed the sound bubbling out of her in a fountain of pure delight. "You are most welcome, my friend," she said with a huge smile.

Luke pushed himself up to relieve her of his weight. He looked down at her and said, "I'm not going to ask if I hurt you."

"Good," she said with a nod.

"Because," he started.

"I would tell you," she finished. "Are you going to ask if I'm happy now?" she asked.

Luke smiled down at her with that arrogant grin that both aroused and infuriated her. "Nope."

"Sure of yourself, are you?" she asked playfully.

Luke shook his head and said, "Sure of you."

"That was," she paused with a sigh.

"Incredible, amazing, hot, sexy, Earth shattering?" he asked, nodding the while time.

"Oh, well, I was going to say nice or pleasant," she teased.

Luke smiled at her lovingly and said, "Next time, remind me to give you the shut Lorelai up special."

"Will do," she said with a laugh. "Uh, can I get out of this dress and shoes now?" she asked.

Luke sighed as he pulled away from her and said, "If you must." He sat back and said, "Roll over, I'll unzip you."

Lorelai flipped onto her stomach and Luke slowly drew the zipper down, exposing the soft skin along her spine. He pressed soft kisses along the line and then said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Is it okay to love you again or do I have to just keep ravishing you?" he asked softly.

"I'll take the love, thanks," she said with a soft smile.

"Good," he said as he sat back and gently undid the ankle strap of her shoe and placed it on the floor at the end of the bed. He gave the other foot the same treatment, gently massaging them after he discarded her beloved footwear. "Up," he said softly, tugging at her hips to get her to kneel back against him. He pushed the dress from her shoulders and let it slide to her waist. He gently unhooked her bra and tossed it aside before smoothing the dress down over her hips and whispering, "Down," into her ear. Lorelai sprawled back onto the mattress with a grateful sigh as Luke pulled the dress down over her legs and left it in a crumpled heap at the foot of the bed.

As he stretched out beside her, his hand gliding over her smooth skin, Lorelai turned her head to look at him and said, "Man, I hope that we never get subpoenaed. That dress is gonna be key evidence against you, buddy."

Luke turned to look at her and said, "May as well go down in flames," as he patted her bottom playfully.

Lorelai lifted her head and shook it sadly. "Such a promising political career," she teased.

"I stand by my record," he said with a smirk.

Lorelai nodded slowly and said, "As you should," as she leaned over to kiss him gently. "It's very impressive," she assured him earnestly.

Luke smiled and said, "You want to see impressive, check back with me in about a half hour."


	37. Venetian Nights la parte Due

**Venetian Nights le Parte Due**

All day long the knowledge that Luke was leaving in the morning was niggling at the back of their minds. They toured the boatyard museum, learning about the history of the gondolas that graced Venice. They learned about the social hierarchy that the gondoliers were able to infiltrate, they learned of the engineering and craftsmanship that went into the building of each boat, they learned that none of the three of them was quite ready for Luke go back to Stars Hollow with them.

The girls fawned over him, indulging his whims, as he was indulging theirs by trying to come up with interesting things for them to see and do. All he really wanted to do was lounge around the hotel room, watching Italian TV, complaining about their eating habits and soaking up enough of them to get him through the next two weeks alone. As they badgered him to pick their next destination, Luke was drawing a complete blank. Finally he broke down and said, "Let's hit a bakery, load up on all sorts of disgusting things and just go hang out in the suite."

Rory frowned and asked, "There's nothing else you want to see?"

Luke's lips twitched into a small smile as he said, "I just want to be with you guys."

"I have to tell you, I'm loving the bakery idea," Lorelai said with a nod as she rubbed her tummy.

Luke's smile grew as he said, "No doubt." He turned to Rory and said, "If there are things you want to do today, we'll do them, but if it's up to me, I just want some down time with my girls."

Rory smiled back at him and said, "You got it, Mister. I have to warn you though; Mom is the master of translating dialogue from Italian TV."

Luke laughed and said, "Of that, I also have no doubt."

"She's actually multi-lingual. Her French was great, the Dutch and German a little rusty, but her Italian is second only to her Spanish," Rory said as the girls hooked their arms through his and they made their way to the panificio.

"Spanish? You haven't been to Spain yet, have you?" Luke asked with a confused frown.

"No we haven't, but we get Telemundo at home as part of our cable package," Lorelai explained.

Luke blinked and asked, "So you've done this at home?"

"Sure, hundreds of times," Rory said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"How have I missed this?" Luke asked.

Lorelai grinned and said, "We only do it when we're really bored. With you around, I'm rarely bored," she said with a wicked smile.

"Behave!" Rory admonished with a laugh.

"I only speak the truth," Lorelai intoned sonorously.

Luke shook his head and said, "I can't believe I married you."

"What's worse, now you'll have to deal with the spawn," Rory teased.

Luke shrugged and said, "Well, I liked the first one," as he opened the door to the bakery for them.

Rory grinned and said, "Well, you have to know that I was probably a fluke."

"And Mommy adores her little fluke," Lorelai said as the prodded Rory into the bakery.

Rory grinned back at Luke over her shoulder and said, "Hopefully there will be enough of you in little nut job there to balance out the crazy."

"Hopefully," Luke grumbled as he followed them in. They made their selections, stubbornly refusing to budge until Luke picked out something that he would eat, and made their way back to the hotel. They settled in the sitting room and found an Italian daytime drama which Lorelai declared prime mocking material and dove into the pastries. Soon Luke was contributing his suggestions for the plot of the story and laughing licking powdered sugar from his fingers. Lorelai glanced over at him and realized that the tension regarding his departure was beginning to ease. She watched her husband and daughter debate character motivation, and felt a sense of calm, knowing that in two weeks time, they would be sitting in their own living room, doing much the same thing. Suddenly, Rory gasped at something Luke said and said softly, "Your mind is a very dark place, Luke Danes."

Luke shrugged and said, "Not so dark, just maybe not as Disney as you think it should be."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Disney movies can be very dark, you know."

Luke scoffed and asked, "What like the little flying birds that dress you really want to peck your eyes out?"

"Like Bambi's mother being shot by hunters, like evil witches poisoning apples," Lorelai said ticking things off on her fingers.

"Wicked step-mother's making you work as a servant, selling your voice to the evil sea queen thing," Rory added with a shudder.

Luke turned back to Lorelai and said, "No Disney movies for our kid."

"Too dark," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Like Luke's mind. Don't let him tell any bedtime stories," Rory told her mother.

"Hey!" Luke said, affronted. "All I said was that guy was gonna kill that other guy for messing with his wife," Luke said pointing to the television.

"Tell her how," Rory shot back.

Lorelai cocked her head and asked, "Hon, how would you kill the man that messed with your wife?"

"I don't want to play anymore," Luke grumbled as he sunk back into the cushions.

Lorelai swung her head to stare at Rory and raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "You tell me," she demanded.

Rory shook her head and said, "No way. Too sick."

"Oh please," Luke sneered. "You watch all of those stupid horror movies where people are constantly hacking people up," he said pointing to Rory.

"Those aren't real," she said primly.

"Neither is this," he argued.

"But your mind is," she said with a grin.

"Okay, I'm dying to know," Lorelai said as she watched them bicker back and forth.

"Fine," Luke said sitting up on the edge of the couch. "All I said was that he should peel the guy's skin off with a tweezers and boil him in salt water," he said gesturing wildly.

"I love getting him riled up," Rory said sitting back with a grin.

"Wow, hello," Lorelai said in a low voice.

"Geez," Luke said flopping back and lifting his arm up over his eyes.

"Better watch how much you flirt, Mom," Rory teased.

"I can never use the hair flip again, it might kill a man," Lorelai said softly with a dramatic sigh.

"I think I'll go pack," Luke said as he moved to push himself off of the couch.

"No, no!" Lorelai said with a laugh as she lunged for his wrist.

"Stay! I was just teasing," Rory pled.

"You think I'm a sicko," Luke grumbled.

Rory grinned and said, "No, I was just surprised that you had such a well thought out plan."

"I don't have a plan," he snapped.

Rory grinned and cooed, "We love you Lukie. Stay here with us."

"Stop tormenting him," Lorelai said sternly. "That's my job," she added with a smile.

As Luke settled back again, he resolutely kept his mouth clamped shut, unwilling to participate even when they prodded him. As the show ended, Luke said, "You need to gather whatever you want me to take back with me."

"Plenty of time for that later," Lorelai said with a wave, trying to put off the inevitable.

"I'd rather do it now, that way I don't have to do it tonight," Luke said gruffly.

Rory got up to go gather some books and clothes that she no longer wanted. Lorelai turned to Luke and asked, "You have plans for tonight?"

"I told you what my plan was," he said as he stood and held his hand out to pull her from the couch.

Lorelai smiled innocently and asked, "What was it again?"

Luke shook his head and said softly, "I plan to take you guys out for dinner and then I plan to make love to my wife all night long. Remember?" he prodded.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai said with a huge nod. She cocked her head and asked, "Where are we going for dinner?"

Luke laughed and swatted her bottom as he propelled her to their room. "Trust me, dinner will not be the highlight," he growled.

Dinner was wonderful. They laughed and talked while they feasted, lingering over dessert as they discussed the next legs of the girl's trip. When they got back to the hotel room, Luke scanned the sitting room for anything he may have forgotten to pack. He turned to Rory and asked, "You gave me everything you don't want?"

Rory nodded soberly and asked, "What time is your flight?"

"Early," Luke answered shortly.

"I don't understand why we can't come to the airport with you," Rory said, picking up the day long argument where they had left off.

"I don't want you to," Luke said gruffly as he set his jaw.

"Mule," Lorelai grumbled.

Luke smirked and said, "At least you didn't call me an ass."

Rory eyed Luke carefully and asked, "Will you at least wake me up to say goodbye?"

"I'll try, but," he started to say.

"Wake me up," Rory said firmly, cutting off his protests. She walked over to her mother and gave her a hug. "Goodnight," she said softly.

"Night kid," Lorelai said giving Rory a squeeze.

Rory turned to Luke and said sternly, "I'll see you in the morning," as she reached to hug him.

"Goodnight, Rory," Luke said softly, patting her hair as he released her.

Luke sighed as Rory's bedroom door closed behind her. Lorelai smirked and said, "You have no intention of waking her up."

"Nope," he said as he turned and stalked to their room.

"Luke," Lorelai started to wheedle.

Luke held onto the bedroom door and cut off her protest as he asked, "You coming?"

Lorelai smiled, but it didn't light her eyes. She walked over to him and said, "Well, not yet."

Luke smiled back and said, "Get in here dirty girl."

When he closed the door behind them he turned to her, reached to stroke one of her curls, and asked, "You okay with doing things my way?"

"You mean tonight or tomorrow?" she asked softly.

"Both," he whispered.

Lorelai lifted her hand to his smooth cheek and said, "Tonight is your night. Tomorrow, well, I'm gonna do my best to try to change your mind."

"I've been warned," he said softly as he treaded his fingers through her hair. "I just can't," he said gruffly.

"We'll talk about that later," she soothed.

"Later," he replied as he bent to kiss her gently. He brushed his lips across hers, savoring the soft, moist warmth of his breath mingling with hers. Slowly, he pressed more insistently, parting her lips with the tip of his tongue and drinking her in. He let the kiss linger, hanging between them like a promise. He pulled back slightly and whispered, "I'll have to take me time. I have to memorize you."

"You haven't yet?" she asked softly.

"I'm a slow learner," he said with a smile.

Lorelai nuzzled his cheek and said, "I'll try to contain myself."

"No," he chuckled. "We don't do that anymore, remember?" he said as her ran his hand possessively over her ass, pressing her to him.

"That's right," she answered with a giggle. "I guess we can try to have it both ways," she added as he pressed into her, his erection evident through the soft material of her skirt.

Luke smiled wickedly and said, "I think we should try to have it all ways."

"Always," she replied as her finger played over the curve of his lips.

"Clever girl," he murmured as he pressed a kiss to her fingertip. "Now, get that out of my way," he growled.

"Yes sir," she replied in a sassy tone as she dropped her hand to his shoulder, kneading the taut skin beneath his shirt.

Luke kissed her deeply and then stepped back, ignoring the little grunt of disappointment she uttered. He quirked an eyebrow at her and said, "Take off your clothes," in a husky voice.

Lorelai took a step back and began to unbutton her top slowly, her eyes fixed on him. She parted the material to show him the lacy bra beneath, and Luke licked his lips as he eyed the creamy skin of her breasts. "They're a little tender today," she whispered. "You'll have to be gentle."

"I will," he promised softly as she reached for the zipper of her skirt.

She let the skirt fall to the floor and stepped out of it. Reaching back, she pushed the strap of her sandal off of her foot and then did the same with the other. She ran her fingers teasingly along the top of her panties and asked, "Shall I, or do you want to?"

"You," he said softly.

Lorelai slipped the panties down her legs wordlessly and kicked them aside. She stood in front of him, and smiled. "I'm naked, you're still dressed," she pointed out softly.

"Not for long," Luke said as he pilled the shirt up over his head. Lorelai couldn't stop herself from reaching out to touch the hard muscles of his stomach, purring softly in her throat. Luke smiled and said, "I think I've put on every pound that I lost this week."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Nope, we worked them off."

He glanced down at her hand and asked, "Do you want to do this for me?"

Lorelai jerked her hand away and shook her head. "I want to watch," she whispered as his fingers moved slowly to his belt. He unbuckled it and quickly opened his pants as he kicked off his shoes. In one fluid movement, he bent and pulled his pants, shorts and socks off before he stood straight in front of her in all his glory. Lorelai smiled appreciatively and said, "You're like the Houdini of getting naked."

"Why waste time?" he said nonchalantly. He jerked his chin up and said, "Come here."

Lorelai stepped over to him, pressing her hand to his chest and feeling his heart beat against her palm. She looked up at him and said, "Yes?"

Luke ran his hand over her cheek and into her hair, staring down at her intently, basking in her bright blue eyes. "I love you, Lorelai Gilmore Danes. You are my dream girl, my beautiful wife, mother of our child," he whispered, cupping her face with both hands, his thumbs tracing over her soft skin.

Lorelai smiled and pressed her cheek into his hand. She kissed the heel of that hand and whispered, "I love you, Luke Danes, my everything."

Luke smirked and said, "Nice blanket statement."

Lorelai smiled up at him with a shrug and said simply, "Truth."

Luke nodded and he swallowed hard. He bent and lifted her easily, placing her on the bed gently before kneeling beside her. He let his gaze travel over her, his eyes darkening with hunger before he even touched her. He leaned over and kissed her heatedly, his lips capturing hers and drawing on them gently. Lorelai moaned into his mouth and pulled his head closer, eager to deepen the kiss. They broke away finally, taking short panting breaths as Luke gingerly touched his fingertips to her breast. "This okay?" he asked softly.

"More than okay," she whispered back. "More would be okay," she told him.

He spread his fingers over the soft mounds and caressed her gently. Lorelai moaned, her breath snagging in her throat. "Good or bad moan?" Luke whispered.

"Both," she answered. "Feels good, but too sensitive," she said softly.

Luke nodded and removed his hands. He bent over and whispered, "What about this?" as he kissed the tip of her dusky pink nipple softly.

"Oh!" she said arching into him. Encouraged, Luke let his tongue trail over the tip, tenderly laving her. When he drew on her gently, Lorelai's hands flew to his head and pulled him back. "Sorry, sorry," she panted.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He smiled up at her and asked, "Moving on?"

"Moving on," she said with a nod.

Luke nodded and slid down a little to press kisses to her stomach. "Hey in there," he whispered with a smile.

Lorelai grinned at his foolishness and whispered, "Baby says hi back."

He dipped his tongue into her navel, and Lorelai jerked. Luke lifted his head and asked, "Hurt?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "No, not really. Just kind of weird."

"Weird?" Luke asked. "Weird how?"

"Really sensitive, very ticklish," she giggled.

Luke blinked and whispered, "Wow."

Lorelai smiled as her own hand moved to her stomach. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Luke swallowed and nodded. "Very cool," he said as he watched her hand cover her stomach protectively. "Um, do you want me to…" he trailed off.

"Do I want you to what?" Lorelai asked.

"Stop? Move on?" he asked softly.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Do not stop. Do not pass go, don't not collect two hundred dollars." When he continued to frown down at her she said, "I don't want you to stop, but each time we do this now, things are gonna be different," she said softly. "Some things may be off limits, some things might really do the trick," she said with a wink. "The jury is still out on that last part. Why don't you try it again?" she asked.

Luke searched her eyes and asked, "How will I know what's what?"

"I'll have to tell you," Lorelai said. "Trust me, you'll know." He sat back on his heels and sighed. Lorelai sat up and asked, "What? Talk to me?"

"I just feel," he started and looked away for a minute chewing his cheek.

"Feel?" she prompted.

Luke lifted a shoulder and said, "I don't know. Dirty, or pushy, or something. Like we're doing something wrong, disrespectful."

Lorelai shook her head and asked, "How can it be wrong? This is how this little peanut came to be."

"I don't know," he said softly. He smiled ruefully and said, "I was planning to violate his or her mother in a bout six different ways."

Lorelai gasped and said softly, "You are a bad man."

"I'm not kidding," Luke said unable to contain a soft chuckle.

Lorelai grinned and asked, "Do you have a black hat? Because I'm pretty sure you did last night and the night before."

Luke shook his head and said, "It's more real. Soon you'll be nursing our baby," he said gesturing to her tender breasts. "I know you don't want me to think that way, but I can't help it. This isn't about you, or whether I find you attractive or whatever. This is about me," he insisted.

"So, what, you don't think we should have sex for nine months?" Lorelai asked with a frown. "'Cause I have to tell you, you'd better get over that quick, because that is not gonna happen," she said pointing a finger at him.

"No, not that," Luke said quickly. "I just, I want, you need to understand," he said pleadingly.

"I'm trying," she said with an exasperated sigh. "Understand what?" she asked in a gentler tone.

"I'm probably am going to treat you a little differently than I did before, because my feelings are different. Not less. More," he tried to explain. "I am, floored," he said finally finding a word. "I'm in awe. I can't help it. That's how I feel," he said helplessly. "I'm also very, uh, excited by these changes. Maybe that makes me feel a little, um, dirty about stuff."

"Okay," Lorelai said slowly. "What does this all mean?" she asked cautiously.

"I don't know," Luke said running his hand over his face. "I want you. I think that much is clear," he said with a chuckle. "You know I'm scared of hurting you or the baby, but you say you'll tell me, so I have to deal with that," he said with a nod. "I just, don't expect me to not be blown away by all of this. I know it's your body, but it's me too, I'm in this too," he said fervently. "And, I am blown away, and excited, and aroused, so you have to understand if it overwhelms me sometimes," he said softly.

"So things will be different for both of us," Lorelai said with an understanding nod.

"You're gonna have to speak up. You're gonna have to say 'go' when you want something, uh, more, you know, because I'm not going to, um, initiate that," he said pointedly.

"So you want a password or something?" she teased.

Luke smiled and said, "Usually works when you drop the f-bomb."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Come back here, my little Boy Scout," as she tugged him back down over her.

"Now where was I?" Luke wondered aloud as she held him to her.

"Down there," Lorelai said with a nod.

Luke slithered down to her stomach and asked, "Here or a little lower?"

Lorelai bit her lip and said, "I think you were there, but going lower."

"Got it," he said with a nod. He pressed his lips to her stomach and drew slow circles with his tongue.

"You know, I think it's really sexy, you talking to my stomach," she whispered.

"You do?" he asked. "You may need to cover the baby's ears sometimes," he said with a chuckle.

"Earmuffs, I'll tell it to put earmuffs on," she said with a sigh, giving herself over to his tender ministrations.

Luke nuzzled her curls and said, "You taste different. Smell different."

"Different how?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

Luke shook his head and said, "Not bad different, just different. I should know I've made a study of you." He flicked her clit with his tongue and said, "Deeper, hotter, muskier, and sweeter," he whispered as he tasted her. "Very sexy," he growled.

"I'm glad you think so," she panted as she waited for the onslaught.

"Oh, I do," he said as he parted her folds with his thumbs. He dragged his tongue the length of her and then said, "Like it's a secret. Forbidden. Very exciting," he said gruffly.

Lorelai moaned and raked her nails over his scalp. "Not forbidden, encouraged," she said breathlessly.

"Oh, well, if it's encouraged," he said with a small smile as he leaned forward to bury his face in her warmth. His tongue circled her lazily, slipping down to probe at her entrance before skittering back up to tease her clit. Lorelai groaned and lifted her hips off of the bed to meet him.

Luke slipped a finger into her and pressed deeply as Lorelai arched and moaned, "So good."

"You like this, huh?" he asked, his warm breath tickling her sensitive skin.

"Lord, yes," she panted as he drew her clit into his mouth and sucked gently as he stroked her.

Luke lifted his head and watched as his finger slid into her, licking her juices from his lips as he stared at the sight of her taking him in. He nipped at her lips and inner thighs, restraining his urge to sink his teeth into the tender flesh as he felt her muscles pulsing an squeezing around his finger. He looked up and whispered, "I need to be inside of you. I want to watch me inside of you," he said raggedly.

"Come here," she whispered, tugging at his shoulders.

Luke resisted for a moment, unable to drag himself away from her. He bent down and pressed his mouth to her again, this time licking and sucking fervently, devouring her. He pulled back abruptly, causing Lorelai to writhe and whimper beneath him as he crawled up over her. He looked down as he knelt between her legs and said, "Give me a pillow."

Lorelai pulled one of the pillows out from behind her and held it out to him. Luke took it and slid his other hand under her, lifting her hips and propping them up on the pillow. Lorelai smiled and said, "Uh, Hon, we've already conceived."

Luke smiled back and said, "I liked this, gave me a better view."

"Ah," Lorelai said as she settled back again. "Enjoy the show," she said with a giggle.

"I will," Luke answered as he ran his fingers through her folds teasingly. He knelt forward, positioning the head of his cock at her opening and watching as he slowly entered her. He smiled as he closed his eyes for a moment. "So wet," he whispered as he opened them and began to move, pulling back to her entrance and sliding slowly into her heat. Each time he pulled back, he could see his cock, glistening with her juices in the lamplight. "Oh yeah," he whispered softly as he sank back into her. His eyes flickered to hers and found her watching him watch himself. He smiled that cocky smile and said, "You like this too."

"Yes," she whispered.

"You like knowing that I love being inside of you," he said as he moved a little faster.

"Yes, I do," she said with a smug smile of her own.

Luke ducked his head again and continued to watch as he slid into her again. "It makes me crazy," he whispered. "I feel like I've been electrocuted or something. Every nerve is standing at attention," he told her.

"One certainly is," she quipped.

Luke continued watching as he moved in and out of her. He lifted his head and said, "Everything is. Your fingers are so hot on my back, it feels like they're on fire. Your legs rubbing against mine, everything," he panted.

Lorelai dug her nails in slightly as he thrust deeper, quickening his pace as he gazed down at her. She straightened her legs and squeezed him tightly, causing him to groan loudly, the sound rumbling from his chest. "Umm," she said as he pressed up higher, rubbing against her swollen clit with each stroke. Luke shook his head to clear it and stopped suddenly. "What? What?" she asked as she squirmed beneath him.

Luke shook his head again and said, "I want to roll over," as he grasped her firmly to him and rolled onto his back with Lorelai sprawled across him.

"Okay, I guess I'm on top," she said with a laugh.

She went to push herself up to straddle him and Luke held her firm. "Stay here," he growled.

"You're very bossy tonight," she said nipping at his neck.

"You said it was my night," he reminded her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yes, it is."

"This is what I want," he said softly. "I want you covering me. I want to be wrapped up in you," he whispered as he took her hips in his big hands and began to move her up and down his shaft. "I can feel you all over me," he whispered in her ear. "You hair tickling me, your breasts against my chest," he told her in a deep sexy voice. "Is this hurting you?" he asked softly.

"No," she whispered back. "Keep talking," she prodded.

Luke smiled and said, "You're pressing into me, rubbing on me, trying to get closer." Lorelai whimpered and wiggled as she found the spot that gave her more contact. Luke whispered, "That's it, right there. I love your legs draped over mine," he panted as he guided her hips over his thrusts. "So smooth and soft," he said closing his eyes as the anticipation built. "God, you're wet. So hot. Squeezing me, oh," he ground out.

"Luke," she whispered desperately as eh pressed into him harder.

"Oh, yes Lorelai," he said as he felt her grip his cock tighter. She squeezed her legs together, trapping him there in her tight walls. His hand reached over her back to her shoulder as he pulled her down onto him roughly. Lorelai turned her head and bit into the smooth skin of his shoulder as she grunted and writhed on top of him.

"Luke, I'm," she panted.

"I know," he whispered. "Oh God, I know," he said as she squeezed him hard, triggering his release. He spurted into her, coursing heat through her as he filled her.

"Luke!" she cried softly as her bones melted and she fell soft against him, her weight covering him as his hands slid over her hips and ass, smoothing the already smooth skin.

"I adore you," he said in the barest whisper. Lorelai sighed contentedly and pressed her lips to his neck and shoulder, soothing the skin she had bitten just moments before. Luke chuckled and said, "Even if you did just try to take a chunk out of me."

"Sorry," she whispered against his skin. "I got a little carried away," she said with a giggle.

"I totally understand," he said, his arms tightening like steel bands around her and holding her to him.

Lorelai tried to lift her head, but found that she couldn't see his face because of his fierce hold on her. She pecked his ear and said, "Ease up a little I want to look at my pretty boy."

"Sorry," he said with a chuckle as he loosened his hold on her.

Lorelai leaned back to look at him, her fingertips skimming over the lines of his face. "Hello, pretty boy," she whispered with an impish smile.

"Hello, beautiful girl," he answered.

She smiled and said, "I still feel you. I can feel your pulse inside of me."

Luke smiled back and said, "That's because I have completely absorbed you. You cease to exist without me," he teased.

"Well, I've always want to be a parasite," she said nodding thoughtfully. "And I might actually cease to exist without you," she said as she gazed down at him.

"Hey, no turning my teasing into cheesing," he warned sternly.

"But you adore me," she said with a saucy smile.

"I do," he answered with a smile.

"Still so good with that line," she whispered as she bent to kiss him softly.

Luke nodded and said, "Best line ever."

"I've gotta," she said gesturing to their joined bodies.

"Yeah, sorry," he said again as he released her and she rose up off of him to flip over onto her back.

Lorelai stretched languidly and turned to look at him, her hand captured his and she laced her fingers in his. She smiled and said, "You are one hot daddy-o."

"What did I tell you about calling me daddy," he grumbled, cutting his eyes to her in warning.

"I can't resist it," she giggled. "Luke Danes, gruff, cranky diner man by day, sweet, doting diaper changer at night," she teased.

Luke grimaced and said, "Not really looking forward to that part."

"I know, you don't want to be responsible for someone else's bodily functions," she said with a laugh.

"You're gonna freak me out," he warned.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You won't freak out."

"Don't be so sure," Luke said with a laugh.

Lorelai shook her head again and leaned up onto her elbow. She looked down at him and said softly, "You're going to be a great dad. We'd better hope for a boy, though. I don't want to have to compete with a little girl for your affections," she said half teasingly.

"You'd never have to compete," he told her seriously.

"I don't know," she said drawing a pattern on his chest with her fingernail. "Once you hold that little baby, you'll be a goner. It's like they reach up with those tiny hands, wrap them around your heart and never let go," she said softly. She smiled weakly and said, "I had it so easy with Rory in a way. She was all mine. At least, she was once I got her away from my parents."

Luke blinked and said, "Tell me why you left." When Lorelai shook her head slowly he said, "I mean, I know generally, but what made you pack up your baby and go?" he asked softly.

Lorelai winced a little as the memories came flooding back. She fell back to her pillow and gazed up at the ceiling. "Thinking back on it now, I realize how selfish it was," she said softly. "Not that I'd do it any differently, but now that Rory's grown up and making her own decisions, I know. I know how hard it must have been for my mother," she admitted. "When I brought Rory home from the hospital, I was breast feeding. The nurse told me that it was the best thing for the baby, build up her immune system, make her stronger," she said softly. "I loved it. I mean it felt weird and sometimes it hurt, but I loved knowing that she was a part of me still. That I was making her strong," she explained. "That lasted about six weeks. After we were home for a couple of weeks, my mother hired a nanny, supposedly so that I could get some rest. I told them to wake me when Rory wanted to nurse, and they did a few times. After six weeks or so, Rory seemed to be losing interest, so I started to switch her to formula, worried that she wasn't getting enough from me, you know?" she asked as he rolled over and covered her stomach with his hand. She twined her fingers over his and said, "The nanny let it slip that they had been bottle feeding Rory all along. My mother didn't approve of breast feeding, that was something poor people did or something," she said with a bitter laugh. "By the time I was getting her in the morning, she was already full. I was so young, I thought I was really lucky, that Rory was just a really good sleeper for a newborn," she scoffed.

"Lorelai," he said softly, trying to stop her.

"My mother and I had a huge screaming fight. She said I was ungrateful, that I should be happy to not be exhausted and drained all of the time. I, of course, countered with my usual accusations about her need to control me. Telling her that she would never have control over Rory," she said with a rueful smile. "The damage was already done though, Rory was bottle fed from then on, and though I loved sitting with her while I fed her, it was never the same," she said softly. "My parents hired a private tutor to keep me caught up with school, even though they had no intention of sending me back out into society. They were hoping that by the time I was ready to start college, the scandal would have died down and they could take over raising Rory while I went to school," she told him.

She turned to look at him and said, "I have to admit, they adored her. From the minute I brought her home, the whole house seemed to revolve around Rory. She had quite the fawning public, ready to hop to for her every whim." She smiled and said, "The nanny, Paula, was actually very nice. She just was unable to stand up to my mother, and unwilling to back me up." She sighed and said, "Rory spent more and more time with Paula as my parents insisted that I study harder, get better grades, hoping that I would manage to overcome it all and go to Yale like I was supposed to," she said lost in the memory. "I was miserable. I didn't want that, but I felt trapped. My child was happy and well cared for, what reason would I have to not do more for her? Make myself more for her?" she asked softly.

"One day, my Dad took me on a tour of the Yale campus, showing me all of the sights, sharing his memories with me. All I could do was watch the minutes tick by as I waited to get home to Rory," she said with a rueful smile. "I came home that afternoon, and when I went to the nursery, she was napping. I sat and waited until she opened her eyes and fussed a little. I picked her up and carried her to the changing table, rubbing her back and bouncing her to calm her," she said staring at the ceiling, lost in the memory. "Paula walked in and said something to me, and Rory turned her head and held her arms out to her, wanting her," she said, as she choked back a sob.

Luke pulled her closer and whispered, "Shh, enough, enough," as he stroked her hair.

"I had to go. I didn't want someone else raising my child like strangers raised me," she said softly. "I didn't want to be that awesome, perfumed creature that breezed into the nursery for a quick kiss before she dashed out again. I wanted Rory to reach for me," she finished with a sigh.

"I know," he said holding her tighter.

Lorelai nuzzled her nose against his chest and said, "This baby is going to be so lucky. This baby is going to have it all. This baby will know where they belong and who they belong to."

"Yes," he answered simply.

"When Rory and I left, she cried for Paula at first. At least, I think it was for her. There were times when I couldn't console her, that she seemed to try to fight me off," she admitted. "Poor confused baby. I didn't really give her any choice but to love me. I was the only option," she said with a small laugh.

"You're going to have to learn to share," Luke said gruffly, kissing her head.

"I've never been particularly good at that," Lorelai confessed with a chuckle.

"Buy a book, take a class, practice," he suggested as he hugged her to him.

"I will," she promised. "Too much serious talk," she said pressing a soft kiss to his chest. "This is supposed to be your night," she reminded him.

"That's right," he said with a soft laugh. "I'll try to stop asking the hard hitting questions and toss you a softball. Would you kiss me, please?" he asked sweetly.

"Certainly," she said as she lifted her head and shifted to reach his lips. She brushed hers teasingly over his, knowing that he liked the slow build up. She pulled back and asked, "How was that?"

"More," he answered.

Lorelai lowered her lips to his again, letting them linger against his, but adding no pressure. She smiled down at him and asked, "Better?"

"Some. Try it again," he suggested. When she touched his lips again, he parted his slightly and nipped at hers. They kissed sweetly for a while, enjoying the simple pleasure of their lips soft against one another. When Luke reached up, burying his hand in her tangled curls, Lorelai deepened the kiss letting her tongue lick at him, and drawing his bottom lip into her mouth, sucking gently as her hand slid down his stomach. Luke caught her wrist and stilled it mumbling, "Just kissing," against her mouth.

Lorelai smiled softly as she let herself fall into his kiss, recalling their early days, when the biggest thrill was the touch of his lips on hers. They kissed for what seemed like hours. Luke rolled onto his side to get a better angle, but kept his body carefully away from hers, not wanting to be distracted. "I love kissing you," he whispered. "I used to think, if I could just kiss her, she'd know. One kiss," he whispered as he kissed her soulfully.

Lorelai smiled when he broke the kiss and said, "That would have done it."

Luke pulled her back to him murmuring, "More kissing." He plunged his tongue into her mouth, tangling with hers and sucking it back into his mouth. He massaged it gently with his, teasing and tormenting her. Lorelai wiggled closer to him, anxious to rub up against him, but Luke backed off. When she slid her hand down his back, he released her mouth and said, "Shoulders or above."

"Luke," she whined. "I need," she started to say as his mouth covered hers again.

He smiled as he broke the kiss and said, "You need kissing." He teased her lips back to his and kissed her meltingly, the slow heat making her ache inside. He continued his assault on her mouth, resolutely keeping her hands from straying, carefully keeping his erection out of her reach. Finally, when he couldn't stand it any longer, he reached down and pulled her leg over his hip, pressing against her insistently.

Lorelai tore her mouth from his and panted, "Now."

"Keep kissing," he whispered as his hand slid up her thigh and dipped between her legs. When he found her wet and wanting, he kissed her deeply, his tongue plunging into her mouth rhythmically, and whipping her into a frenzy as she rubbed her mound against his hard cock. Luke reached down and positioned the head of his cock at her entrance. Lorelai broke the kiss and tried to press down onto him. Luke held her hip and said, "Kiss me, Lorelai." When her lips touched his again, he thrust up into her, groaning into her mouth. He held her hip as he rolled her onto her back, his lips never leaving hers. He drove into her fast and hard, catching her gasp in his mouth as he ground against her. His tongue mirrored the thrust of his cock as he stroked her faster. Lorelai clung to his shoulders and whimpered softly. His hands slid down to cup her ass, lifting her higher as he rode her, loving her with his tongue and his cock. Lorelai moaned deeply as he felt her building, tightening as her juices flowed around him. She tried to break away to draw a breath, but Luke kissed her harder, pressing her into the pillow as he drove her up. She finally pushed at his shoulders, and he withdrew his tongue, but left his mouth on hers, catching every moan, gasp and sigh as she climaxed, convulsing around him. Luke pressed his tongue back into her mouth as he plunged ahead grunting and straining as he reached for his finish.

When he slowed, he covered her lips with tiny sweet kisses, drawing them gently against his. As their heartbeats slowed together, Lorelai sighed softly. Luke lifted his lips, and pressed his kisses to her cheeks and forehead, trailing a line down her nose and back to her lips again. Lorelai's lips curved against his as she murmured, "Damn, you're a good kisser."

"Helps when you love what you do," he said brushing his nose against hers. She turned her head to smother a yawn, and Luke chuckled. "I think I've finally worn you out," he teased.

Lorelai glanced at the clock and said, "It's after one."

"Poor sleepy girl with the insatiable husband," he teased, clearly pleased with himself as he withdrew from her and rolled over.

"You'll hear no complaints from me," she said as she grasped his limp hand and squeezed it gently.

Luke looked over at her and whispered, "Two weeks."

"It'll fly by," she said with a brave smile.

"I'll miss you every minute," he said solemnly.

Lorelai blinked rapidly and said, "I'll be home soon."

"I know," he whispered as she snuggled against him, resting her head on his chest. After a few minutes, he heard her breathing grow deep and even and whispered, "I know," into her hair as he held her tight and stared wide eyed at the ceiling.


	38. Love in her Eyes and Flowers in her Hair

**A/N: Fits into Middle Management Chapter 32 – Pandemonium, Paint, Pretzels and (Air) Pants. Enjoy your dirty. It's a long one – hee!**

**With Love in her Eyes and Flowers in her Hair**

Luke pulled into the drive and glanced over with a sigh. "She out again?" Rory asked from the back seat.

"Yeah," he said as he turned the car off and turned to wake his sleeping wife. "Lorelai, we're home," he said softly as he shook her gently.

"Mumph," she mumbled as her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Luke and smiled softly. "Hi," she whispered.

He smiled back and said, "Hi back. We're home. Let's get you to bed," he said opening the driver's door.

Lorelai glanced back at Rory with a smirk and said, "Always trying to get me in bed." She turned as Luke opened her door for her and said, "That's what got us in this fix in the first place."

"Oh, so that's what causes this," he said as he held out his hand to help her out of the Jeep. When he was sure that both feet were firmly planted on the ground he flipped the seat up and reached to help Rory from the backseat.

"Always the gentleman," Rory said with a smile as she climbed down.

Luke wrapped his arm around Lorelai's waist and guided her to the house. "Man, Friday night dinners can really take it out of you," Lorelai groaned. She yawned loudly as Rory unlocked the door and shuffled into the house, heading for the couch.

"Uh uh," Luke said catching her arm and steering her to the stairs.

"Don't wanna go to bed yet," she pouted as he propelled her up the steps.

"You can't pass out on the couch again. I can't carry you up the stairs every night," he told her sternly.

"Poor baby," Lorelai said sadly. "I'm sorry."

Luke shook his head as he led her to their room and said, "Don't be sorry. There's nothing to be sorry for."

Lorelai looked at him somberly as she sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off her shoes. "We, uh, still haven't," she said with a wince.

Luke finished unloading his pockets onto the dresser and turned to look at his exhausted wife. He walked over to her and brushed her hair back over her shoulder gently. "Lucky for you I'm beyond the age where that's always the first thing on my mind," he teased.

"Second," she said with a nod.

Luke smiled and said, "A very close second. The first is always going to be you, though," he told her softly. He shrugged and said, "You're tired. You haven't been feeling great. We've had a lot going on." He cocked his head and asked, "We're okay, though, right? I mean you aren't hating me right now are you?" he asked with a concerned frown.

"Oh God, no," Lorelai said pulling him down next to her and wrapping her arms around him. "I'm not avoiding you or it. Honestly," she assured him. "I just feel so wrung out," she said shaking her head slowly.

Luke nodded and walked over to her dresser. He pulled out a long t-shirt and walked back over to her. "Stand up and I'll unzip," he told her gently. Lorelai complied and Luke slid the dress from her shoulders. He unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, trying to keep his gaze averted from her burgeoning breasts. He bunched the t-shirt in his hands and slipped it over her head. "Arms," he told her. As Lorelai slipped her arms through the sleeves, Luke pulled her hair from the collar, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Go brush your teeth. I'll be up in a little while," he told her.

Lorelai pouted and said, "I hate going to bed without you."

Luke smiled and said, "You'll be out in five minutes. I just want to catch the news and see some scores."

Lorelai nodded and asked, "Kiss? Real kiss?"

Luke quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Have I been faking it?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, but you have been very brotherly."

Luke flinched a little and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be," he told her sincerely.

"I get it," she answered. "Of course, neither of us is getting it," she joked.

"Lorelai," he said with a sigh. He pulled her to him and kissed her sweetly.

She looked at him and said, "This weekend. You. Me. We're doing it," she told him as she stifled a yawn.

"Sure," he said with a tender smile. "Now, go get ready and get in bed."

XXXX

Saturday afternoon, Rory and Luke came home to find a pile of shopping bags by the door and Lorelai sound asleep on the couch. Luke smiled and said, "I'll start dinner. Chicken okay with you?" he asked Rory.

"Barbeque?" she asked.

"Sure, if you'd like," Luke said with a shrug.

"I'll help," Rory said as they went into the kitchen. As Luke pulled some chicken breasts from the fridge, Rory said, "Poor Mom, she's really wiped out, isn't she?"

Luke nodded and said, "It's a little disconcerting."

Rory grinned and said, "Yes, it is. She's not usually so quiet."

"Or still," Luke said with a smile.

"The book Mom bought said that it's pretty normal, you know, to be really tired at first," Rory said comfortingly.

"Yeah, she told me that," Luke said as he pulled salad fixings from the fridge.

Rory looked at the lettuce with raised eyebrows and Luke laughed and said, "It won't kill you once in a while."

"Vegetable Nazi," she grumbled.

Luke smiled as he started chopping vegetables and said, "I like to think I'm more of a benign dictator."

"Sure, if that helps you sleep at night," Rory said with a smirk. "Potatoes or rice?" she asked.

"Rice, I think," Luke said as he tossed chopped veggies into a salad bowl.

"You want your fancy schmantzy rice cooker?" Rory asked going to the corner cabinet.

"Please," he said as he shredded lettuce. "Do you think your Mom will want barbeque sauce or should I cook hers plain?" he asked.

Rory thought for a moment and said, "You have four, so I'd cook one each way, that way we're covered for any eventuality."

"Good plan," Luke said with a nod as he finished the salad and put it in the fridge along with the leftover veggies.

Rory held up two bags of rice from the cupboard and asked, "Brown or white?"

"Do you have a preference?" Luke asked.

Rory shrugged and said, "Not really. I guess brown."

"I'll cook it with chicken broth, that'll give it more flavor," he told her as he set up the rice cooker.

"What's going on in here?" a sleepy Lorelai asked from the doorway.

"Dinner," Rory said with a shrug as Luke began to wash the chicken breasts under the faucet.

Lorelai walked over to him and said, "Hey good lookin', whatcha got cookin'?"

Luke smiled over his shoulder and said, "Chicken."

"Fried?" she asked as she glanced over his shoulder. The sight of the uncooked meat made her stomach lurch and she stepped back quickly. "Oh!" she said as she clamped her hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom.

Luke dropped the chicken onto a paper towel he had spread on the counter and said, "I guess we won't be having chicken tonight," as he quickly washed his hands.

"Nope," Rory said as she unplugged the rice cooker.

"Be right back," Luke said as he dried his hands, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went after Lorelai. He found her bent over the toilet and quickly reached to hold her hair back as she disgorged the food court feast that she and Emily had shared earlier that afternoon. "Oh Lorelai, I'm sorry," he sighed as he gently rubbed her back.

Lorelai sniffled and said, "Tissue?"

Luke quickly reached for a handful of Kleenex and handed them to her. "I brought some water," he said softly.

"Damn it," she muttered softly.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry," he said again.

"I'd hoped it went away," she whispered. Luke just nodded and pulled his legs out from under him to sit on the cool tile floor beside her, continuing the small circles on her back.

"I'm sorry about dinner, I don't think I can…" she trailed off.

"No problem. Rory wasn't too thrilled by it anyway," he said with a smirk. "We'll figure something else out," he told her. She sat back and blew out a disgusted breath as unbuttoned her too snug jeans. She looked over at Luke and promptly burst into tears. "Hey, hey," he said softly as he gathered her into his arms and pulled her into his lap.

"Stupid," she muttered into his neck.

"Shh, shh," he said stroking her hair. "No, not stupid," he whispered.

"I feel disgusting," she moaned.

"I know," he said as his hands ran over her back. "I'm so sorry that you feel this bad." He sighed and said, "I'd do anything to make it better."

"I know," she whimpered. She pulled back and said, "I planned on seducing you tonight."

Luke smiled and tucked her hair back behind her ears. "Really? It wouldn't have taken much," he teased.

"I feel so gross. I don't know how you could possibly want me," she said sadly.

"Never any worry about that," he assured her. He ran his fingers over her tear streaked cheek and said, "Lorelai, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't really care about, uh, that right now."

"You don't?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "I mean, don't get me wrong, I want to, but I'm just happy you're home. I'm just happy that you're next to me each night. I know that you're having a hard time, and if I could fix it, I'd break out Bert and take care of that right now, but I can't," he said helplessly.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh. She looked at him and said, "I had to buy bigger jeans today."

"You did?" he asked glancing at her flat stomach.

"It's the waist. They're too tight," she said with a frown.

"Well, that's good, right? I mean, that means things are moving along," he said with a nod.

Lorelai pressed her lips together and said, "What if I feel this bad for months, and then by the time I feel good, I look like a cow and you don't want to…"

"Not gonna happen," Luke said firmly. "First of all, you've felt pretty good these last couple of days, aside from being tired. So maybe it was just the sight of the, uh, of that one particular thing," he said reasonably. "Second, I've already confessed my perverted attraction to my pregnant wife. I doubt that's gonna change anytime soon," he teased. "And third, and I can't believe I'm going to say this but, if you never wanted me to touch you again, I'd totally understand after what I've seen you go through these last few days," he told her as he shook his head in wonder.

Lorelai nodded solemnly and said, "Remember that when I'm screaming at you through labor."

"I will," he assured her. "We aren't in any hurry, are we? We can wait until you feel better. I want you to feel good," he told her sincerely. He smiled a little devilishly and said in a deep voice, "I want you to feel real good."

Lorelai giggled and said, "Boy, do I want that too." She ran her fingers over his brow and said, "I just miss you. I miss feeling that close to you."

Luke nodded and said, "I miss that too." He sighed and said, "You said last night that I've been acting, um, brotherly. I really haven't meant to. I just, I don't want you to feel pressured. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to, I don't know, make demands, or something."

"Exercising your husbandly rights?" she teased gently.

Luke smiled and said, "Well, you are supposed to cleave unto me," with a naughty waggle of his eyebrows.

"What? You want me to take a cleaver to you?" she asked with a smile.

"No," he said with a horrified look. "Tell you what," he said returning her smile. "We have a date tomorrow. Let's just relax tonight. Watch a movie. Just hang out and rest up," he suggested. "Tomorrow maybe you'll feel better, and I can take you to my nutty sister's crazy wedding. Maybe you'll feel better just having a good time instead of running around so much."

"Yeah," Lorelai said with a nod.

"I'll have to open in the morning, but I should be home after the breakfast rush. We can get dressed up all fruity and go out on our date," he said with a tender smile.

Lorelai cocked her head and asked, "Are you dressing up?"

Luke smirked and said, "I plan on going as the brother of the bride."

"No tights?" she asked with a pout.

"Not in this lifetime," he grumbled. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up and get into our comfy clothes. Tonight, it will just be the Danes family at home," he told her.

"Sounds good," Lorelai said as she struggled to stand up. She looked down at him still seated on the floor and said, "Boy, I sure did pick a good one."

Luke shrugged as he pushed himself up and said, "Well, I was pretty ripe."

Lorelai tossed his a saucy grin and said, "And juicy. Don't forget the juicy."

XXXX

They changed into comfortable clothes, and Luke gave Rory some money to go meet Lane for a contraband pizza. After popping 'When Harry Met Sally' into the DVD player, they settled on the couch. After a few minutes, Lorelai stretched out with her head in Luke's lap. "This okay?" she asked.

"Perfect," he said softly as he let his fingers trail absently through her hair. A short time later he said in a gravelly voice, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm having some distinctly un-brotherly thoughts." When she didn't respond he whispered, "Lorelai?" he leaned forward slightly and saw that her eyes were closed. He sighed and sat back as he listened to Billy Crystal babble about how men and women could never be just friends because the sex thing gets in the way. Luke smiled and mumbled, "True, Bill, but that makes it all that much better."

XXXX

The wedding was a blast. Lorelai, Luke and Rory had the best time trying to keep straight faces through the ceremony. They moved easily through the crowd, filling their plates and joining Jess for dinner. Liz and T.J. were on cloud nine. Even more so since Luke and Lorelai told them that they were going to be an Aunt and Uncle in March. The dancing had begun, and the last strains of Kajagoogoo were fading away as Kirk began to play a waltz for Liz and T.J.'s first dance. When he invited other couples to join them on the dance floor, Luke turned away from the juggler he had been talking to and looked at his beautiful wife. He held out his hand and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," she said placing her hand in his and following him to the makeshift dance floor. As Luke led her in slow circles around the floor, he kept glancing down at her with a knowing smile on his lips. Lorelai tried to ignore his scrutiny, but felt herself blushing faintly as he pulled her closer and closer as the song continued. Finally, she pressed her cheek to his and whispered, "What are you thinking of with that smug look on your face?"

Luke inhaled deeply drinking in the scent of her hair and whispered back, "I was just thinking about how pretty you're gonna look in your flowers later tonight."

"My flowers?" she asked, her hand absently reaching up to touch the circlet on her head.

Luke smiled and pulled her up against him, holding her firmly as he whispered, "Yes, and nothing else."

Lorelai melted into him, her body swaying against his, brushing up against him in a dance of their very own. As the song ended, Lorelai whispered softly, "Please, please, please let it be another slow one."

Luke smiled and spread his fingers across her back. "It will be. I slipped Kirk a twenty."

Lorelai smiled and said, "No wonder he can buy and sell us all."

"Totally worth it," Luke growled as his lips brushed her ear. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"You could just take me home," Lorelai said enticingly.

Luke shook his head slightly and said, "Not yet. I like this," in a voice that sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine. He pulled back and asked, "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Lorelai looked at him wide eyed and said in a breathy voice, "Why Butch Danes, I believe you're trying to seduce me."

Luke laughed and pulled her back to him. "Trying?" he asked in a dangerous growl. "Judging by the way you're pressing into me, I believe I could have you right now," he whispered.

"I believe you're right," she whispered back. She toyed with the ends of his hair, running her fingers through it and scratching gently with her nails. "I do believe you're right," she said with a sigh. "I want you so badly," she whispered into his ear.

Luke smiled, his cheek still pressed against hers as he whispered back, "Not half as badly as I want you."

"Let's go," she prodded.

"We will, soon," he answered patiently.

"Luke," she whined.

He smiled and said, "Oh look. How did we stray from the dance floor?" he asked innocently as he pressed her up against the gazebo and kissed her hard and hot.

When they broke apart, Lorelai panted, "Home now."

"Home soon," he promised as he took her into his arms again and began to dance her back to the crowded dance floor.

"You're playing with fire," she warned him.

Luke smiled at her and said, "And it's very hot."

"What? The almost three weeks of waiting weren't enough for you?" she asked impatiently.

Luke pulled her closer and whispered into her ear, "I like to think of it as foreplay." He brushed his lips in a feather soft kiss across her ear, and let his warm breath tickle her.

"Keep that up and I may come right here," she said in a breathy voice.

"Okay, let's go," he said taking her hand and pulling her towards the table where Jess, Rory and Lane were hanging out. He walked up to them and said, "Lorelai's tired. We're going home now."

"Oh, okay, well, I guess I'll hang out with these guys for a while," Rory said with a shrug.

Luke looked at Jess and said, "You'll make sure the girls get home okay?"

Jess blinked and said soberly, "I will protect them from the mean streets of Stars Hollow."

Lorelai grinned as Luke glanced around and said, "You don't know where some of these freaks come from."

"I'll make sure they get home," Jess said waving him off.

"Okay, well, we're gonna say goodbye to Liz and T.J., so we'll see you guys later," Luke said as he made a beeline for the bride and groom.

"She doesn't look tired," Rory said suspiciously as Lorelai trotted after Luke, waggling her fingers at them with a huge grin.

"Not at all," Lane said shaking her head.

Jess nodded and asked, "Movie anyone?"

Rory shrugged and said, "Why not? No sense in going home for a while," she said with a grimace.

"Hey Sis," Luke called to Liz as they crossed the lawn.

"There they are!" Liz cried to her group of friends. "Everyone, this is my big brother, Luke and his very cool wife, Lorelai. Luke and Lorelai just told me that they're going to have a baby!" she told them bouncing on the balls of her feet, and clapping her hands together.

Luke and Lorelai patiently accepted their congratulations before Luke said, "Hey listen, Lorelai's wiped out. We're gonna head on home," he told them.

"Oh, you poor thing," Liz said sympathetically. "Go, go home, put your feet up," she said with a nod, causing Lorelai to swallow a snicker.

"You look beautiful, Sis. I'm really happy for you," Luke said as he enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm so glad you were here for it," Liz told him.

"Lorelai, I gotta tell you, you're probably one of the hottest pregnant chicks I've ever seen," T.J. said sincerely.

"Uh, thanks T.J.," she said with a giggle. "Congratulations. It was a really nice day," she told them.

"Thank you for your help," Liz said as she squeezed Lorelai too tightly.

"Anytime," Lorelai answered with a wince.

"You'll call once in a while?" Luke asked as he took Lorelai's hand.

"We'll call. Bye big brother," Liz said softly.

"Bye Sis," he said with an affectionate smile. "T.J.," Luke said turning to his new brother-in-law, "enjoy the tights, man."

"Best things ever," T.J. said with a grin. "But, they're air pants. Remember that. Air pants," he said seriously.

"We'll see you," Luke said offering his hand.

T.J. took it and said, "Count on it."

As they walked away Luke asked Lorelai, "Why did that seem like a threat?"

"I think it was," Lorelai agreed. "Hey, I'm a hot pregnant chick," she told him as she took his arm and hugged it to her.

"Yes, you are," Luke agreed readily. As they passed a huge live oak, Luke pulled her behind the tree and kissed her again, this time sweeping his tongue into her mouth and massaging hers.

They broke apart when they overheard Patty saying to someone sotto voice, "And that, boys and girls, is how babies are made."

"Wow, public displays of affection," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Just trying to make sure we stay on the same page here," Luke said as he pulled her back to the sidewalk.

As they walked home, Lorelai said, "This was fun."

Luke smiled and said, "Yeah, it was."

Lorelai squeezed his arm and said, "So, hard to figure out which part of the evening was my favorite."

Luke nodded and said, "There were a few."

"The choking guy being Heimliched by the court jester?" she asked.

"That was good," Luke said with a grin.

"Or, um, the minister making out with crazy Carrie? T.J.'s brother making out with crazy Carrie? Or that last guy making out with crazy Carrie? Who was that guy?" she asked.

Luke frowned and said, "I think that was her husband."

"Poor Barry!" Lorelai gasped. She turned to give him a sidelong glance and said, "And it might be the dance."

"Liked that, did you?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"We always seem to get a little riled up on the dance floor," she said with a laugh.

"A little?" he asked as they turned down the driveway.

"A lot," she conceded. When they reached the bottom of the porch steps, Luke pulled to a stop and turned her to face him. "We're here," she said in a husky voice.

"You feeling okay?" he asked softly.

"I feel great, but I'm about to feel a whole lot better," she said as she surreptitiously ran her finger along his fly.

"Lorelai," he growled.

"Take me to bed," she whispered.

"Yes, milady," he said with a half smile.

They walked inside and directly upstairs, neither rushing, but both unwilling to be deterred. As soon as the bedroom door closed behind them, Lorelai pressed Luke up against it and kissed him passionately. When she moved to press hot kisses to his neck, he laughed and said, "Well, hello, Mrs. Danes."

She smiled and said, "I've got you where I want you."

Luke smiled as he pressed his head back against the door, granting her better access to his neck. "Now that you have me, what will you do with me?" he asked teasingly. Lorelai's hand flew to his fly and quickly unzipped it. Luke's eyes grew wide as she reached into his pants to stroke him. "So much for the preliminaries," he said in a raspy voice as she caressed him.

"Later," she panted as she bit his neck.

"Oh God, you're gonna have to stop," he said breathlessly.

"No," she said as she nipped at him again. She pulled back with a smile and said, "Oh hell no," as she dropped to her knees in front of him. She bent her head and took him into her mouth, sucking him deep and moaning around him.

"Lorelai, Lorelai," he panted as she pulled on his cock. She reached up to stroke him as she sucked, her hand matching the demanding pace her lips and tongue had set. She raised her eyes and met his as he watched her take him. "God, don't look at me," he gasped. Lorelai fixed her eyes on his and sucked deeper, moaning with pleasure as she felt the weight of him on her tongue. "Oh, oh, stop," he said, even though his hand clasped her shoulder and his other hand was wound in her hair, holding her there. "Lorelai," he gasped as he came, surging into her mouth and groaning loudly as he bucked against her.

Lorelai continued to draw on him gently, laving his cock with her tongue and pressing soft kisses to the head as he shuddered and shook against the door. She sat back on her heels and said, "Now, that's the kind of welcome home a girl likes to have."

Luke laughed as he tried to catch his breath. "Glad I could be of service," he panted as he bent at the waist and reached for her. He helped her stand, and she leaned into him, pressing herself against him sinuously as he buried his face in her hair. "Geez," he whispered against her hair.

"Wow, a full geez?" she asked. "I must have done well," she teased.

Luke chuckled and said, "I'd say so." He nuzzled her neck and whispered, "You're so good at that."

Lorelai smiled and said, "A wise man once told me that you have to love what you do. Of course, in this case, I not only love what I do, but also who I do," she teased.

Luke smiled and said, "I was seducing you, remember?"

"It worked," she said with an earnest nod. "I was on my knees within three minutes of walking through the door," she pointed out.

"I can't tell you how excited that makes me, watching you like that," he told her gruffly.

"You're a very visual guy," she said with a smile.

Luke smiled back and said, "Can we, uh, lie down now? I think my knees are giving out," he said with a chuckle.

"Poor baby," she cooed. "Let me get you undone," she said as she untied his tie and slid it from his collar.

Luke smirked as he braced his hands on her waist and said, "Already undone."

"Well then, let me get you naked," she corrected.

"Oh, well, okay," he said with a casual shrug. He watched as a tiny frown of concentration creased her brow as she slid the buttons of his shirt from their holes. She tugged it from his waistband and pushed it from his shoulders, smoothing her hands over the broad expanse, and savoring the feel of his muscles under her fingertips. She smoothed her hands over the front of his white undershirt, caressing him gently. "I love you, Lorelai," he said softly.

Lorelai jerked her head up to meet his solemn gaze and gave him a dazzling smile. "I love you too, Babe. So much," she told him with shining eyes. She dipped her hands under his shirt and grumbled playfully, "I would love you more if you didn't wear so many layers."

Luke smirked and said, "I like to make you work for it."

Lorelai smirked back and said, "Didn't have to work so hard a few minutes ago."

"No," he said with a rueful shake of his head.

"Up," she said as she lifted his shirt up and pulled it over his raised arms. She smoothed his hair back into place with long loving caresses as she pecked at his lips softly. She unbuckled his belt and opened the button of his pants, and gently pulled them down his legs, leaving his boxers on as she carefully tucked him back into place.

Luke blinked and asked, "Not naked?"

"In a minute," she answered. She nodded to his feet and said, "Shoes."

Luke toed his shoes off and stepped out of the pants that pooled at his ankles. Lorelai bent down and stripped each sock off before running her nails gently up the length of his legs. "What are you trying to do to me?" he asked gruffly.

"Three guesses," she answered with a grin.

"Uh, checking for charley horses?" he asked with a grin.

"Nope," she said shaking her head slowly as she leaned in to kiss him heatedly as she raked her nails through the hair on his chest.

"Trying to skin me alive?" he asked with a laugh.

"No, no, I like your skin," she murmured as she ran her thumbs over his flat nipples, and felt them harden at her touch.

"Mrs. Danes, are you trying to seduce me?" he asked as he gazed at her with heavy lidded eyes.

"Plastics," she whispered as she bit his earlobe and then sucked it into her mouth. She stepped back with a knowing look and turned her back to him. She pulled her hair over one shoulder and asked, "Unzip?"

"Oh yes," he breathed as he pulled the zipper down her back and trailed his fingers along her spine.

Lorelai danced away from him and turned around with a blinding smile. She let the spaghetti straps of her dress fall from her shoulders as she gave a little shimmy to shake it down over her hips. She lifted one foot behind her and slipped off her sandal, and then shifted to remove the other, bending over to give him a nice shot of her newly enhanced cleavage. As she straightened, she unhooked her bra and stood before him, letting him drink in the sight. Luke groaned softly and fisted his hands at his side. "You can touch me," she whispered. Luke's eyes flew to hers and he shook his head slightly. Lorelai smiled and said, "Its okay. They're not too sore today," she told him as she reached up to cup one breast in her hand.

Luke licked his dry lips, clearly torn, so Lorelai lifted the other hand and massaged her breasts gently. "I want to," he whispered raggedly.

"Touch me," she whispered softly. "Please Luke, touch me," she said with a moan.

Luke reached out to cover her hand with his, his eyes riveted on her swollen breasts. Lorelai slipped her hand out from under his and Luke groaned as he felt her nipple against his palm. He reached the other hand out and brushed hers aside, desperate to touch her. He tested the weight of her breasts in his hands, running his thumbs gently across her nipples and watching them tighten. His breathing was ragged as he swallowed hard and asked, "Can I?"

"Yes, gently," she answered softly.

Luke let his hand slide down to take hers and said, "Come with me," as he led her to the bed.

He kissed her sweetly and then gestured for her to lie down. When Lorelai situated herself on the pillows she reached out and pulled him down to her. Luke hovered over her, his hands pressed beside her head as he looked down at her with naked hunger. He searched her eyes for a moment, his own dark and stormy with need. Lorelai smiled and said, "I need you to love me, Luke. I need you to touch me," she whispered.

He reached up to touch the delicate wreath of flowers still pinned to her hair and said, "We're crushing your flowers. Here," he said as he rolled over and pulled her on top of him.

Once she sat straddling his hips, Lorelai reached for his hands, lacing her fingers through his and letting them slide the length of them slowly. Finally, she grasped his wrists and placed his hands on her breasts. "Touch me, touch me," she whispered as she ground herself against him.

"Oh God," Luke said as he sat up and licked at her nipple tentatively. Lorelai moaned and grasped his head, holding him in place as she writhed on top of him. He closed his mouth over the nipple, but did not suck on her. Instead, he circled his tongue slowly, trapping it in the heat of his mouth.

Lorelai moaned and said, "Please."

Luke drew gently on her nipple, feeling it rub against his tongue as he pulled it into his mouth. He quickly released her and moved to the other side, giving the other breast the same treatment. When he went to draw on it, he heard Lorelai moan deep in her throat, and almost lost control. He released her and pressed his lips to the valley between her breasts saying, "Oh Lorelai, I want to suck you so badly. I want," he groaned in frustration as he slid his hands into the back of her panties and squeezed her ass hard. "It's too much," he whispered.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I want that too. Soon," she promised. "Soon, you can suck them hard," she said as she rubbed against his erection. "Soon you can press your cock between them and fuck them," she promised.

"Lorelai," he groaned as he pressed against her sex and rubbed insistently.

"I want you to," she said breathlessly as she rubbed herself over him. "I want you to squeeze me and suck me," she panted.

"These have to come off," he said tugging at her panties urgently.

Lorelai lifted herself to the side of him as he pushed them down to her knees. When she lifted up, he pushed them down far enough that she could kick them off. She tucked her fingers into his boxers and pulled them down quickly, discarding them in the general vicinity of her panties. She straddled him again and reached for his hand, placing it at her soft, damp curls. "Feel," she breathed. "Feel what you do to me," she commanded with penetrating blue eyes.

Luke dipped a finger into her folds and found her slick and wet. He moaned and bit his lip a little as he parted her with that single finger, tracing her lips and trailing moisture over them. He looked up at her straddling him, the circlet of pink flowers on her dark curls, her head tipped back, as shivers of anticipation gave rise to goosebumps on her skin. Luke lifted his other hand and reached for the long pink ribbons that trailed down her back. He pulled them forward and draped them over her bare breast, watching her respond to the soft material against her hyper sensitive skin, teasing her as she undulated above him. Lorelai closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of the ribbons tickling her breast as Luke's fingers skimmed against her sex. Without warning, Luke pressed his finger to her entrance and pushed into her heat. Lorelai's eyes flew open as she gasped and instinctively began to ride him. Just as suddenly, Luke withdrew his finger, causing Lorelai to groan loudly in disappointment. She looked down at him questioningly as he slowly lifted his hand to his mouth and slowly sucked her juices from his finger. He looked up at her with dark eyes and whispered, "I need to taste you."

Lorelai nodded mutely, mesmerized by his intense stare. Luke reached for her hips and lifted her up, pulling her up towards him as he slithered down to meet her. Luke stared up at her, wiling her to meet his eyes before he touched her with his lips. Lorelai tilted her head, the pink ribbons still trailing over her skin, the delicate pink flowers still in her hair. "Beautiful," Luke whispered. He grasped her ass in both hands and pulled her up over him. He slipped that finger around again to trace and tease her folds as he watched her quiver and arch toward his touch. He looked up again and whispered, "Beautiful. It's so beautiful how you want me," as he touched his tongue to her clit.

Lorelai bucked and parted her knees further, trying to get closer to him. "Yes, please," she begged softly. Luke circled her clit slowly with his tongue, laving it gently and nipping at it with his lips. He groaned as he licked his lips and plunged his mouth to her core, thrusting his tongue into her. Lorelai rode him, pressing against his mouth as he used his lips, tongue and teeth on her mercilessly. "Oh, yeah, Oh yeah," she said raggedly as she threw her head back wantonly. Luke felt like he was going to explode again just watching her. He took her clit into his mouth and sucked rhythmically as she ground against him. Unable to take it anymore, he pressed up on her hips, lifting him from him as he panted for breath, his chest heaving. He pressed her back and shimmied up until she was straddling his cock. In one thrust, he pushed up into her as he pulled her roughly down on him.

"Oh yes!" Lorelai cried as he plunged into her heat. She rode him wildly, bouncing on his shaft as he slid in and out of her slick folds.

Luke lifted up to thrust into her, matching her rhythm with hers. He looked up at her and whispered, "Fuck me, Lorelai. Oh God, yes," he hissed.

"Luke, Luke," she panted as she felt her orgasm coming fast.

"Yes, oh yes," he whispered as he loosened his hold on his control. He watched her face as her climax hit, her eyes opening wide before she closed them and let the waves of pleasure wash over her, whispering his name over and over again.

Luke lost himself in the sight of her, his own release coming fast as she watched her tumble over the edge. Luke came for the second time in a flood of relief. Lorelai could feel him hot and wet, coursing through her. "That feels so good," she panted as she continued to ride him, slowing, but steadily milking him as she squeezed around his cock. "It's so good to feel you inside of me," she told him.

Luke shook his head slightly to clear it and whispered, "I want to stay inside of you all the time."

Lorelai smiled and said, "We've talked about this before, Babe. That would make things a little awkward for some people," she explained with exaggerated patience.

Luke chuckled and said, "I don't care," as he shook his head slowly from side to side.

Lorelai smiled down at him and said, "I think that was the first time you ever told me to fuck you."

"Hey," he said, a blush tingeing his cheeks.

"What? You said it," she accused.

"I was under duress," he said with a chuckle.

"Under my dress?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"That too," he said with a laugh.

Lorelai smiled down at him and said, "It was sexy."

Luke turned his head to the side and said, "I don't know what you're talking about. I think you were just hearing things."

"You said it loud and clear, buddy," she said as she poked his chest with her index finger. "It was hot. Usually, it's me saying that, or you telling me that you're gonna fu…"

"Okay, okay," he cut her off. "There's a child present," he said sternly.

Lorelai threw her head back and laughed. "Nice try, Buck-o, but no go," she said with a huge smile. She leaned down and whispered, "How'd I do? Did I fuck you well, Luke?"

Luke smoothed his hands over her ass and whispered, "Yes."

"And you liked it?" she asked teasingly.

Luke smirked and shrugged a shoulder saying, "I might be convinced to do it again sometime."

Lorelai smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. She looked down and said, "I have to move now."

Luke frowned and nodded reluctantly as she lifted herself from him and flopped onto her side, rolling toward him to plant a kiss to his shoulder. Luke lifted his arm and gathered her to him, and Lorelai snuggled against him happily. Luke smiled sadly and said, "I think we've crushed your flowers."

"Oh!" Lorelai said as she struggle to sit up, reaching for the pins that held if loosely now. Luke batted her hand away and slid the bobby pins out. He took the wreath and handed it to her carefully. Lorelai pouted and said, "Poor pretty little flowers."

"I'll but you another," he promised as she rolled to place it on the nightstand and then moved back against him to snuggle in again.

"That's okay," she said with a sigh. "I think I will press it, though," she said happily. "That way, we'll always have something to remind us of tonight," she said with a satisfied smile.

Luke trailed his long fingers up and down her arm. He glanced over at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fabulous," she said with a grin.

"Yes, you are," he answered with a chuckle. "You know," he started in a deep soft tone, "I had planned something a little more romantic," he told her dryly.

"Ah, well you know what they say about the best laid plans, or was that about plans to get laid?" she giggled.

"Ha, ha," he said dryly.

"I'm so funny," she said as she swatted his chest playfully.

"You are," he said hugging her to him. He kissed the top of her head and said, "I love this."

"Me too," she said as she toyed with the trail of hair that ran down his stomach. "As much as I missed the sex, I think I missed this even more," she admitted.

"This quiet time," Luke said with a nod.

"Just the two of us, the feel of your skin against mine. I can feel you inside of me," she whispered. "The rest of the world doesn't exist, it's just the two of us," she said with a sigh.

Luke smiled and said, "Three."

Lorelai lifted her head to look up at him and said, "Yeah, three of us." Luke stared at her soberly for a moment, his hand absently smoothing her hair over her shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" she whispered.

Luke smiled softly and said, "Yesterday Jackson said I had it all. He's right. I do."

"We have it all," she corrected. "The whole package," she said with a happy sigh as she rested her chin on his chest. She touched her finger to his soft lips, tracing them tenderly as she was lost in thought.

"Now your turn," he prodded as he pressed his lips against the pad of her finger in a series of tiny kisses.

Lorelai lifted a shoulder and said, "I was just thinking about how much better it is than what I imagined."

"Uh, morning sickness and all?" he asked hesitantly.

Lorelai nodded quickly and said, "Yeah. It won't last forever. I can take it, I'm tough," she said with a grin. She ran her finger along his jaw and said, "I can't wait to meet our baby. To find out how much of each of us he or she got. Will our kid eat junk or twigs? Will our kid rant like you or babble like me?" she asked.

Luke smiled and said, "I know, I can't wait either."

Lorelai frowned and asked, "What if it turns out like my mother and me? Nothing in common, and completely unable to communicate," she said worriedly.

"That's not going to happen," Luke told her softly.

"How do you know?" she asked.

He shrugged and said, "I've met Rory." He pressed her head back to his chest again and said, "No matter how alike you two are. No matter how you've tried to mold her, or warp her as the case may be, Rory is still her own person," he pointed out. "She's much more reserved, like your parents. She's cautious and prepared. She a looker, not a leaper." He smiled and said, "You tend to leap. Shoot first, ask questions later."

"I guess so," Lorelai said doubtfully.

"Your kid doesn't have to be a carbon copy of you for you to love him or her," he said softly. "Lord knows, I hope that it won't be just like me," he grumbled.

"Why? Why would you say that?" Lorelai asked as she looked up at him with a frown.

Luke shrugged and said, "I'd just like it if he or she were more like you. Not so cranky, a little more, I don't know, fun than me."

"You're fun," Lorelai said raising herself up to look at him.

"Fun for you to torment," he said with a smile.

"Please," Lorelai said with a laugh. "You are. You're very funny. It's more of a dry, sarcastic humor. You crack me up almost every day," she said sincerely.

"I just hope our kid isn't so serious. Doesn't worry all of the time," he said with a frown.

"Do you worry all of the time?" she asked softly.

Luke smiled and said, "Yeah, pretty much."

"What about? I mean, in general," she said curiously.

"In general? You, Rory, Jess, the businesses, the house, the crazy townspeople rising up like zombies one night, Ebola, whether the Fed should raise interest rates, polar icecaps melting, you name it, I can worry about it," he told her with a laugh.

"Okay, more specifically," she prodded. Luke just sighed and looked up at the ceiling, fixing it with an unfocused gaze. "Babe?" she asked softly.

"You, Rory, Jess, the baby, the businesses, the house," he listed again.

"What do you worry about?" she asked.

"Everything," he answered gruffly.

Lorelai pushed herself up a little higher and said, "Luke, I'm really trying to understand here."

"I know you are," he said with a sigh. He rolled up onto his elbow and said, "I want our kid to have the happiest childhood ever. I want our kid to live in a house with two happy, healthy parents, and a doting big sister." He ran his hand down her arm and said, "I want a counter covered in cooling cookies, not filled with prescription bottles. I don't want our baby to ever worry about taking care of Dad or Mom or wondering who is going to take care of him." He smiled weakly and said, "I want our kid to have the most 'Leave it to Beaver,' 'Brady Bunch' childhood possible."

Lorelai caught the 'him' in his statement, and her breath caught in her throat. "Oh Hon, I totally understand," she said gently. "I used to worry myself sick over what would happen to Rory if something happened to me, but I just couldn't live like that." She laced her fingers through his and said, "You know there are no guarantees. You know that better than anyone. We could do everything right and things…" she trailed off. She searched his eyes and said, "Now I'm afraid that you'll worry so much that you won't let yourself enjoy this."

Luke smiled and said, "Don't worry." He chuckled and said, "I am going to enjoy this. I promise." Lorelai looked at him, her eyes filled with doubt. He kissed her tenderly and said, "I am enjoying it. I will love it. I can't wait to meet our baby," he softly repeated her words back to her.

Lorelai leaned over and nuzzled into his neck, pushing him over onto his back again as she draped her body over his. Luke chuckled and asked, "Sleepy?" Lorelai shook her head and kissed his neck softly, letting her lips linger on his skin. "You're not?" he asked incredulously.

"No, I'm not," she murmured as she moved to his ear and nibbled gently.

"Uh, okay. What are you doing?" he asked with a smile.

"Kissing," she said simply.

"Okay," he said drawing the word out slowly.

Lorelai smiled and traced a heart on his neck with her tongue. "That's okay?" she asked softly.

"More than okay," he answered as he turned his head to allow her better access.

"You don't mind?" she asked teasingly as she nipped her way up to his jaw.

"Not at all," he answered gruffly. "Hey, while you're kissing," he said leadingly.

"Yes?" she asked with a grin.

"I think I bit my lip earlier," he told her casually.

Lorelai lifted her head and said, "Oh, poor lip," as she pressed her finger to his bottom lip.

"Kiss it?" he asked innocently.

"Of course," she whispered as she reached up to brush her lips over his. "Better?" she asked.

"Not quite," he said as he pulled her up to him and kissed her deeply.

When she pulled back she smirked and said, "Surely that did the trick."

"Hard to tell. We may have to take precautionary measures," he said as he rolled her beneath him and pinned her to the bed.

"Mmm," Lorelai hummed, enjoying the feeling of his weight on her. "Let me go," she whispered.

"Not gonna happen," he said with a laugh.

"My hands, let my hands go," she told him.

"Oh, okay," he said releasing her wrists.

She smiled and slid her hands around to his back, running them over the soft, smooth skin covering his muscles. "Your back is so hard," she purred as she caressed him.

Luke smiled wolfishly and said, "It's not the only thing."

"Sex maniac," she teased.

"Hey, you were the one saying that you weren't sleepy and kissing my neck and ear," he pointed out.

"Oh and that means I want sex?" she asked with an arched brow.

"Doesn't it?" he asked pointedly.

Lorelai giggled and said, "Usually."

"But not now?" he asked in a voice tinged with disappointment.

"I didn't say that," Lorelai said as she pressed her hips against him and wiggled, smiling with satisfaction as she felt his growing erection.

Luke nodded and said, "I think you need to be clearer with your intentions."

Lorelai looked up at him and said, "I just want you inside of me. Not so much for the sex, but you know, inside of me."

"I do know," he answered. Lorelai pressed her hips up insistently, and Luke smiled and said, "Well, give me a minute. You need," he started to say.

"You," she finished for him. "I'm ready," she whispered.

Luke frowned and asked, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she answered. Luke nodded and shifted so that the tip of his cock nestled against her soft folds. Lorelai reached down to guide him as he pressed into her slowly, giving her time adjust to accommodate him.

When he was finally sheathed in her he looked down and asked, "Okay?"

"Perfect," she whispered. "Now come here," she said tugging at his arms to get him to rest on her.

"Too heavy," he said shaking his head.

"Just for a minute," she whispered. "I want you against me and in me," she said softly.

Luke carefully lowered himself to her, trying to ease some of his weight onto his elbows and he pressed his chest lightly to her breasts. Lorelai smiled and said, "Now kiss me."

"That's my line," Luke grumbled as he lowered his lips to hers. Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his hips, holding him tight as he kissed her softly, letting each kiss unfold slowly, and taking them deeper and deeper into one another. Unconsciously, Luke began to move inside of her, stroking her gently with each kiss.

Lorelai moaned into his mouth and began to move against him slowly meeting each thrust. When he moved to kiss her neck and jaw, Lorelai whispered, "So good."

"Always," he agreed.

"Mmm," she purred as she ran her hands over his back and down to his ass, kneading him gently as she pulled him closer still.

Luke smiled as he brushed kisses to her hair, breathing in the scent of her as he focused on the sheer pleasure of her heat enveloping him. He moved a little faster, still using long steady strokes, but pushing her a little further. He closed his eyes as he gave himself over to the sensation of her muscles squeezing him tight, as her arms and legs held him fast. Whispering her name as he nuzzled her neck and pressed wet open mouthed kisses to the tender skin beneath her ear,

After a short time, Lorelai began to squirm beneath him and Luke tried to push himself up away from her. "No," she whispered. "More," she said holding him tightly. She placed her hands on his hips and pushed him away until he almost slipped from her and then released him suddenly, plunging him into her. She repeated the motion over and over until they were both panting and groaning with urgency. "Now," she whispered in his ear. Luke pushed up, breaking her grasp and braced himself on his arms as he drove into her harder. Lorelai smiled triumphantly and whispered, "Yes, yes," as he drove her up.

Luke watched as she frowned in concentration and then her face cleared as she felt her climax approaching. He saw the light that dawned in her eyes just before they clouded with pleasure. She came softly, panting and clutching at his shoulders and back as she rode wave after wave of warmth. He smiled as he gave in to his own satisfaction, pressing into her and holding himself there as he emptied into her with a sigh. He slowly stroked her as she came back down, groaning softly with exhausted happiness. Luke smiled and said, "Now that was good."

"Mmm hmm," Lorelai agreed with a sly grin.

Luke chuckled and said, "We certainly have a thing for making up for lost time."

"Yes," she whispered.

Luke grinned down at her and said, "Now you're sleepy."

"Yeah," she admitted with a laugh.

"Yeah," he said as he slipped from her.

"Oh!" Lorelai said with a pout.

Luke chuckled and asked, "You wanted me to stay there?"

"Yuh huh," she nodded.

"My arms would give out and then I'd crush you both," he said as he rolled onto his back, flinging his arm over his head.

"Fine, I'll crush you instead," Lorelai said as she rolled over to rest on him.

"Much better," he said as he lazily stroked her back. A few minutes later he whispered, "Lorelai?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled half asleep.

"Welcome home," he said with a smile.

Lorelai pressed a sleepy kiss to his chest and whispered, "Nice to be here."


	39. Intent to Thrill

**Intent to Thrill**

Later that night, Lorelai was making the rounds downstairs and was just about to head up when Luke appeared in the foyer. "Hey, I thought you went up?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"I did. I came back down to see if I could find my wife," he told her, pushing his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels.

"Missing me?" she flirted.

"Just waiting impatiently," he answered.

Lorelai cocked her head and asked, "What for?"

Luke raised his eyebrows and asked, "I'm not a mysterious man, am I?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "The wardrobe's a bit of a head scratcher."

Luke shot her a meaningful look and said, "I think I've made my intentions perfectly clear."

"Your intentions?" she asked with a huge smile.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"What do you intend to do with me?" she asked innocently, laying her hand against her cheek in dismay.

"Come upstairs and find out," he growled in a deep sexy voice as he took her hand in his.

Lorelai followed him docilely up the stairs, her eyes raking over his strong back and firm butt. When he opened the door to room seven, she saw that the fire was lit, and a lamp glowed softly at the bedside next to a huge bouquet of lilies. She smiled as she followed him into the room, appreciating how carefully he had set the stage for her. He turned to look at her and said softly, "Congratulations."

Lorelai heard the pride shining through in his voice and flung herself at him, kissing him fervently and burying her hands in his soft hair. She angled her head, brushing her tongue across his lips and waiting for him to part them in invitation. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, seeking as much of him as she could get as he held the back of his head firmly. She tore her mouth away to place frantic kisses to his face and neck murmuring, "Thank you, thank you."

"Whoa, easy there," Luke said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh God, what would I do without you?" she asked as she nipped at the smooth skin under his ear.

"Let's hope you never have to find out," he said with a chuckle.

Lorelai pulled back and said firmly, "I couldn't make it. You're everything. You've given me everything." She wrapped her arms around him tightly, clinging to him as she murmured, "I couldn't do it. You," she breathed as she pressed her lips to his ear.

"I gave you nothing," Luke said softly. "You did this."

"No, Luke. None of this would have happened without you," she insisted. She pulled back and ran her hands over his broad shoulders. "This is it. This is our package. This is our middle, our life," she said blinking back tears.

"Middle?" he asked.

"The middle of our story. The meat of it," she explained. "We're building our life together. You, me, Rory, the peanut, Jess, Mom, Dad, this crazy town, the house, our work," she said, trying to make him understand. She looked up at him and said, "Everyone loves the beginning, the excitement, the unknown, the nervous anticipation. Some people look forward to growing old together, and having the time to just enjoy each other. But this, this is what I've always wanted. The middle," she said softly as she trailed her fingers down his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him softly.

Luke frowned and asked, "Why are you thanking me?"

"I just, I don't tell you enough, I need you to know," she said shaking her head, for once at a loss for words. She looked at him and said, "Thank you for giving me your heart, for my pretty pin, the flowers, your support, this tight sweater you're wearing, and your constant belief in me." She took a deep breath and said firmly, "I appreciate everything that you do. Thank you for helping me. Thank you for encouraging me, for pushing me when I needed it," she said with a laugh. She reached for his hand and laced her fingers through his. "Thank you for being my friend, coffee pusher, my chef, my Mr. Fix-it, my partner, my husband and my lover," she said softly. She smiled sheepishly and said with a shrug, "For everything you are."

Luke smiled and said simply, "You're welcome."

Lorelai smoothed her fingertips over his brow gently, caressing him with her eyes filled with love and devotion as she gazed at him. She whispered, "I plan to go on thanking you," as she placed a soft, lingering kiss to his lips. She pulled back slightly, letting her lips hover near his as she smiled and said, "Over and over."

Luke shrugged with a slight smirk and said, "If you feel you must."

"Oh, I must," she said as she slipped under the hem of his sweater, pushing her palms up over his stomach and chest as she lifted it up. She pulled it over his head and captured his lips with hers. She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his arms, relishing the feel of his soft skin over taut muscles. She smoothed the hair on his forearms as she deepened the kiss, melting against his firm chest. She grasped his wrists as she broke the kiss and whispered, "You still make my knees weak. You give me butterflies just looking at me. I adore you."

"Oh Lorelai," he said softly. "You don't know how much…" he started to say.

Lorelai silenced him with a gentle finger to his lips. She shook her head and said, "Tonight, you're going to have to hear it. Tonight, I want to give it all to you." She smiled and said, "You're just gonna have to take it like a man."

"I'll do my best," he rasped as she attacked his neck again, raking her nails through his chest hair.

Lorelai reached for the buckle on his belt and whispered, "Shoes," as she continued her assault on his senses. Luke toed off his shoes, trying hard not to stumble as she continued to press hot kisses to his neck and throat. She let his pants fall to his ankles, steadying his arms as he tried to step out of them. Frustrated he stepped back and extricated himself from them, stripping off his socks in the process. Lorelai smiled appreciatively at the way his arousal was straining against his boxers. She hooked her fingers into the front of the waistband and yanked him back up against her, pressing herself into him as she kissed him heatedly. She slid her fingers to his sides and began to pull them down his hips. When she worked them over his erection, she let them fall to the floor, where Luke quickly kicked them aside. Lorelai took his hand and led him to the bed. She smirked over her shoulder and said, "I'd carry you, but I'm not allowed to lift anything lighter than a feather."

"Quite alright," he assured her with a laugh.

She gestured to the bed and said, "Lay down. I have something I want to show you."

Luke stretched out on the bed, resting his hands behind his head comfortably as his erection jutted proudly. He smiled and asked, "Is it dirty?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "Not this. But, there will be dirtiness," she assured him quickly.

She pulled her green sweater over her head before she stepped from her shoes. She unhooked her skirt and slowly lowered the zipper, letting it slide down her legs into a puddle at her feet. She stepped over to the bed, still wearing her cream satin bra and panties, and knelt beside him. Luke let his eyes roam over her appreciatively as he said gruffly, "You're not naked."

Lorelai shook her head with a smile and said, "Not yet."

"I'm naked," he said with a frown.

"For once, I got you naked first, deal with it," she teased.

Luke quirked an eyebrow and asked, "What were you going to show me?"

"This," Lorelai said as she took his hand and pressed it to her stomach, rubbing his palm over it lightly. "Feel that?" she asked as his eyes widened slightly.

He sat up on his elbow, his eyes darting from her slightly convex tummy to her face. "Wow," he whispered.

"I know. "I noticed in the shower this morning. "I'm getting a bump," she said with a grin.

"It's hard," he said in a voice filled with wonder. His eyes skittered from her stomach to her face and back again. "Our baby," he whispered.

"Is growing," she said happily.

He looked up at her, his eyes swimming with emotion. He swallowed the boulder that took up residence in his throat and said, "You're having my baby."

"You're not going to start singing are you?" she teased.

"It's incredible," he breathed.

Lorelai nodded and said, "When we go to the doctor the week after next, we should get to hear the heartbeat."

Luke took her wrist and placed her hand over his heart. Lorelai smiled softly as she felt it beating rapidly beneath her fingertips. She leaned over to kiss him gently and then pushed him back against the pillows. She slowly lifted her hand from his chest and pressed two fingers to his softly lips. Luke kissed them and looked up at her, willing surrender evident in his dark blue eyes. She let those two fingers trail down his throat and across one shoulder, chasing the firelight as he had so many nights ago. He smiled softly when he realized what she was doing, and held himself still, letting her have her way with him. Hers fingers blazed a trail down and up each arm, tracing his muscles, and feeling them tense and quiver beneath her touch. She trailed them down the center of his chest, watching him tighten his abs, and fight against the urge to flinch when her soft touch tickled him. "You're beautiful," she whispered as she ran her fingers back up to trace his flat nipples. "You are the most beautiful man in the world," she said softly.

"I'm glad you think so," he rumbled. "It works out well, seeing as how I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world," he said in a strangled voice.

"Torture, isn't it?" She asked looking down at her fingers with a smirk.

"Yes and no," he admitted.

"You want me to touch you, really touch you. You want me to kiss you, lick you, suck you, but all I want to do is memorize every bit of you," she said as her fingers trailed down his side and over his hip bones.

"Yes," he hissed.

Lorelai smiled as she stroked the tender flesh at the inside of his thigh. "Torture to be loved so much," she murmured. "You drive me wild. I love your soft touch, your need to take your time, but, God, its torture," she said as she let her fingers trail down his leg. "I want to relax and enjoy it, I really do," she confessed as she traced the arch of his foot and then moved to the other leg. "But, at the same time, I need you to touch me, to hold me, to squeeze me, to take me," she whispered.

"Lorelai," he groaned helplessly.

"I know," she cooed with a smug smile. "I know, Baby," she said soothingly as she trailed her fingers past his knee. "You ache. I ache too," she assured him as she let her fingers lazily stroke higher and higher on his thigh. "I ache to touch you," she whispered as she spread her fingers over his thigh and squeezed gently. "I ache to kiss you," she murmured as she bent and placed her open mouth to the soft skin inside of his thigh, her hair cascading over his engorged cock.

"Oh God," he gasped.

She turned her head and let her warm breath wash over his balls as she said, "I ache to suck you deep into my mouth." Luke's hands flew up off of the mattress and into her hair, fisting into the curls and he fought to control himself. Lorelai cupped his balls in her hand as she touched the tender skin just beneath them with the tip of her tongue.

"Stop, stop," he gasped.

"I don't want to stop," she murmured against his thigh.

"I'm gonna come," he groaned.

Lorelai lifted her eyebrows and looked up at him in surprise. "Really?" she breathed.

"Don't touch me," he panted as he struggled for control.

Lorelai smiled and asked sweetly, "You mean like this?" she bent and closed her lips around the head of his cock and ran her tongue around the sensitive tip.

"Ugh," Luke grunted as he thrust up into her mouth. Lorelai sucked deeply and felt the telltale ripple against her tongue as she discovered that he had not been exaggerating. She moaned around him and sucked harder as Luke gasped for breath. "Lorelai!" he called as he filled her mouth.

Lorelai held him there as he panted for breath. Finally, she released him and placed smiling kisses to his stomach. "Well, hello, Quick Draw McGraw," she murmured with a smug grin.

"Sorry," he said breathlessly, his hand skimming over her hair and then falling helplessly back to his side.

Lorelai crawled up over him and said with a grin, "Someone likes the two finger teasing."

"No, well yes, but no," he babbled. "I mean, yes, I do, but that wasn't what made, uh, that happen."

"It wasn't?" she asked with a slight frown. When Luke shook his head silently she asked, "What was?"

Luke looked up at the ceiling, and clamped his mouth shut, trying to figure out how to explain it to her. Lorelai rolled onto her side and began tracing circles on his stomach as she waited patiently for his explanation. Finally he took a deep breath and asked, "Remember on our honeymoon, when you, um, told me that you wanted to have my baby while we were, uh, you know?" When Lorelai nodded he said, "Remember how I reacted?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"It's kind of like that," he said with a sigh.

"I'm not exactly following you," Lorelai said with a frown.

"Well, I mean, I was already pretty, you know, excited," he said with a blush creeping into his cheeks. "The anticipation. Watching you tonight. I was so proud of you, so proud to be your husband," he said softly. Lorelai leaned over and kissed him tenderly, stroking his cheek with a feather light touch. Luke smiled and said, "And then this," as he rubbed his hand over her stomach.

Lorelai quirked her eyebrow and asked, "Am I gonna have to put you on a leash when we go to the doctor's office?"

Luke shook his head and smiled. "Only you," he whispered.

"You weren't kidding about the turning you on thing," Lorelai said with a laugh.

Luke shrugged and said, "You like the dirty stuff. It's this stuff that gets to me."

"Sap," she said with a giggle.

"Yep," he said with a contented smile. He pushed her over onto her back and ran his hand over her bump reverently. "Gets me every time I think about it," he admitted softly.

"Well, I'm glad it doesn't freak you out," she conceded.

"Not at all," he answered as he bent his head to kiss her stomach, his hands gliding over her skin.

When he let them wander a little higher Lorelai shook her head sadly and said, "Uh, uh, uh."

Luke looked up and asked, "Tender?"

"Painful," she answered with a nod.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he kissed her stomach again.

Lorelai smiled as she toyed with the curls at the nape of his neck and said, "I'm sorry too. I really want you to touch me."

Luke smiled against her skin and said, "I'll just have to find new spots."

"Is there an inch that you haven't covered?" she asked with a laugh.

Luke shrugged and said, "Things are changing. Maybe something that wasn't so sensitive before will be now."

"Possible," she said softly as he traced her navel with his tongue.

He let it dip into the indentation and thrust his tongue suggestively in and out. When she arched up into him he asked, "Like that?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Luke looked up at her with a naughty gleam in his eye and said, "Don't forget, I know where your hot spot is."

Lorelai smiled, a tingle of anticipation shivering up her spine. "Yes, you do," she breathed.

Luke smiled and said, "Maybe I'll uncover another."

Lorelai gasped as he nipped at her hipbone and said, "Maybe."

Luke ran his hands down her thighs and parted them as he settled between her legs. He stretched up over her and kissed her soft and sweet, his lips molding to hers and drawing them out. He looked down into her eyes and whispered, "I love you, Lorelai. You and our baby," he added.

"Luke," she sighed happily as he bent to nip at her jaw. He found the tender skin that covered the pulse in her neck and pressed his lips there, letting the beat of her heart pulse through him. He sighed and opened his mouth, laving the spot with his tongue, and drawing her soft flesh into his mouth to suck on it demandingly. Lorelai moaned and pressed her head back to grant him better access.

Luke smoothed his hand through her hair, fanning it on the pillow in the way that always aroused him. He looked down to find her gaze fixed on him, her eyes overflowing with tenderness. He reached for her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles, his eyes never wavering from hers. "You don't ever have to thank me," he said roughly. "I'd do anything for you," he vowed.

"I know," she answered simply.

Luke smiled and said, "I guess that makes me the biggest sap in the world."

"My sap," she said softly. "That's what makes me so grateful. I don't know how I got so lucky, but I want you to know that I know that I know I am," she told him earnestly.

Luke chuckled and said, "Totally got that."

"That's what makes you great," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Okay," he said clearing his throat slightly. "So, anyway, when I came to get you, I had intentions," he reminded her.

"Oh, that's right," she said with a grin.

"I intend to carry them out now," he told her sternly.

"You're right. I apologize for distracting you," she said solemnly.

"Apology accepted. Now, shut up," he growled as he bent to kiss her again.

"Sweet talker," she murmured against his lips.

Luke angled his head and kissed her deeply, his tongue probing suggestively into her warm mouth. He pulled back and asked, "Would you like to know what my intentions were?"

"Were they honorable?" she asked innocently.

"Not at all," he answered in a deep sexy voice.

"Thank God," she whispered as he drew her earlobe into his mouth and sucked on his gently. "Carry on," she said softly.

As Luke kissed his way down her neck he asked, "Who's next door?"

"Uh, um," Lorelai said, trying to focus on answering his question. "Um, Babette and Morey," she panted as he dipped his tongue into the hollow of her throat.

"And the other side?" he asked as he nibbled his way along her collarbone.

"Michel's friends," she panted.

Luke nodded and said, "Okay, well, Babette and Morey went to bed hours ago."

"And who cares about Michel's friends," Lorelai said as he brushed his lips across the tops of her swelling breasts.

"Exactly," he whispered. "But, just in case," he said as he skipped over her breasts and began to kiss her stomach again. He looked up at her with smoldering eyes and whispered, "Try to keep it down when you call my name."

Mesmerized by his heated look, Lorelai could only reply, "I'll try."

"Good," he whispered as he slid down, lifting her hips in his hands. He nuzzled her cream satin panties and said, "These are very pretty."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Sexy," he said, the heat of his breath searing through the thin material. He quirked an eyebrow as he looked up at her. "Almost virginal," he said in a devilish tone.

"But not quite," she said with a laugh.

"Thank the lord," he breathed as he pressed his lips to the slick material and felt her heat. He groaned and pressed his tongue to her panties, breathing in deeply, trying to drink her in.

"Oh," Lorelai gasped, her hand flying to his shoulder to keep him in place.

Luke smiled against her and whispered, "Don't worry. I don't plan on going anywhere just yet."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Good thing. I didn't want to have to hurt you," she said with mock severity.

Luke smiled and pushed her leg up, hooking it over his shoulder as he turned and dipped his head to nip at the edge of the satin covering the curve of her ass. He ran his tongue along the edge of her panties, letting it trail lazily up and around to her hipbone. Lorelai pressed her other foot into the mattress and lifted her hips up to meet him, moaning in frustration. "Anxious?" he asked softly.

"Desperate," she panted.

"Can't have that," he said as he caught the top of the panties in his teeth and began to tug them down over her downy curls. He lifted her leg from his back and settled it back on the bed as he slowly worked them over her hips and down her legs with his mouth. He sat back at the end of the bed with the scrap of satin in his teeth, and a triumphant smile lighting his face.

Lorelai laughed at the sight and said, "God, I love you."

Luke shook his head, tossing the satin over his shoulder and grinned down at her. "Back atcha," he growled.

"Love me," she asked softly.

"Happy to," he said as he pressed his lips to the arch of her foot and began to work his way back up her leg. When he reached the juncture of her thighs he sighed happily and said, "My favorite spot."

Lorelai smiled and said, "That's why you're my favorite husband ever."

"Only husband ever," he told her firmly. He kissed the inside of her thigh and whispered, "I'm the only man who will get to taste you." He dipped his head and ran his tongue lightly over her. Lorelai moaned and parted her legs further, opening for him. He trailed his finger along her folds and said, "I'll be the only man inside of you." He looked up at her and said, "Mine is the only name you'll ever whisper." He pressed his tongue to her clit and circled it slowly. "Your babies will be mine," he told her as he drew her clit into his mouth. Lorelai moaned and squirmed beneath his tender ministrations, her fingers tangling in his hair. He looked up at her victoriously and said, "No one will ever fuck you like I do. No one will ever love you like I do. No one will ever make you feel like I do."

"No one," she whispered in a daze of lust.

He smiled and said, "Welcome to our middle, Lorelai," before he bent to draw her clit into his hot mouth, thrusting two fingers into her roughly.

"Oh Luke!" she cried as she arched up into him. Luke devoured her ravenously, using each stroke of his fingers and thrust of his tongue to drive her higher. His relentless assault on her senses quickly worked her into a frenzy of need as she grasped at his head. After a moment, she pushed back from him panting. She looked down at him, her satin encased breasts heaving with desire as she said, "In me. I need you in me."

Without a word, Luke rose up over her and pressed his cock to her wet folds. Lorelai groaned and hooked a leg over his back, opening herself to him as he pressed into her tight, wet, heat. "Yes, yes," she whispered clutching at his back. "Hard," she panted as her hands slid down to his ass and cupped it roughly.

"Yes, ma'am," he panted as he thrust into her.

Lorelai arched and moaned, "God, yes." Luke plunged into her again, grinding his hips against her as he hooked his arm under her shoulder, holding her firmly. He began to thrust into her harder, his eyes locked on her face as she took him in. She raised one arm above her head and pressed against the headboard as her eyes rolled back with ecstasy. "Fuck me, Luke," she whispered. "Oh," she gasped, her breath hitching in her throat.

Luke ground his teeth and continued to drive into her, watching as she writhed beneath him, squirming to get even closer. He pushed harder and rotated his hips against her, rubbing her clit with a base of his cock as she gasped and her eyes flew open to meet his. "That's it," he whispered as he saw the wonder of it fill her blue eyes. Lorelai licked her parted lips and moaned louder as he repeated the move.

"Luke!" she whispered urgently.

"I love you," he grunted as his cock filled her.

"Oh Luke," she said as her climax began to pulse through her.

Luke smiled with determination and thrust into her faster as she began to tighten around him. "I love making you come," he whispered, sending her flying over the edge.

"Luke! Luke!" she cried loudly as he pressed into her.

"Come for me, Baby," he whispered, his eyes fastened on her face. He watched her eyes close slowly as the pleasure coursed through her, he felt her squeezing his cock with each wave of sensation, he heard the sound of her breath as she gasped and blew small puffs of air over his shoulder. He looked down at her until she opened her eyes slowly and tried to focus on her face. He licked his dry lips and whispered, "Watch Lorelai. Watch while I fill you up." Her eyes dropped as he pushed himself up, grasping her hips in his hands and lifting her to meet his strokes. Luke looked down to watch his cock glistening with her juices as he slid slowly into her again. "Are you watching?" he asked, unable to tear his own eyes away as he saw her taking him in.

"Yes," she whispered softly.

Luke looked up and caught her gaze with eyes almost violet with desire. "Watch as I fill you, Lorelai. Slow and steady," he panted. "I'm going to love you slowly, sliding in and out of you," he whispered. "You're so wet, so hot," he told her. He licked his lips again and said, "When I come, I'm bringing you with me," he said as he stared at her intently.

Lorelai whimpered softly as she drew a deep breath. "Take me with you," she whispered back.

Luke continued to slide into her heat, his eyes flickering between her face and their joined bodies. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world," he whispered in a daze. "I love watching us together," he told her as his eyes flicked boldly to hers.

"Me too," she whispered as she dropped her gaze again. "You're so hard," she moaned.

"Yes," he hissed as he slid into her again. He slipped his hands under her ass and pulled her up higher, his fingers slipping into the crevice and teasing her.

Lorelai's eyes widened with awareness as she felt him parting her cheeks with his fingertips. "You play dirty," she gasped.

"Always," he said in a serious tone as he pressed a fingertip to her anus and ground his cock into her. "I told you I was going to fill you up," he whispered.

"Luke," she whispered urgently.

He bent at the waist and kissed her soundly. Pulling back again he said firmly, "I'm taking you with me."

"Oh!" she whispered as he pressed his finger into her ass, his cock buried deep inside of her. Lorelai felt the desire knotting in her stomach as he thrust into her again. "God, Luke!" she gasped.

He smiled and said, "I never said they were good intentions."

"So good," she panted, her eyes locking on his. "You're so good," she moaned.

"We're so good," he corrected through gritted teeth as he pumped into her.

"Yes, yes," she said softly as she felt his finger press a little deeper, and his cock twitch inside of her. She began to press her hips down, trying desperately to get even closer. "Luke," she said urgently.

"Yes?" he panted.

"I'm with you," she told him wide eyed.

"Good," he said as he thrust into her faster. "So good, so good," he groaned as he felt his orgasm building. "You're with me?" he asked desperately.

"Yes, always," she gasped as she felt her climax approaching.

"Here we go," he whispered as he lost himself in her, plunging wildly into her heat.

"Oh, yes. Oh, yes," she chanted.

"Lorelai," her name tore from his throat as he began to pulse into her.

"Luke," she sighed as she gave into the flood of pleasure coursing through them both.

Luke stared down at her intently as she came down again, his cock hard and twitching with relief inside of her as he walls squeezed him slowly. He looked down at her in wonder and whispered, "I'm so crazy about you."

"You're so crazy," she answered as she gazed at him through heavy lidded eyes.

Luke smiled softly and said, "Well, I must be, I married you."

Lorelai giggled and said, "Your talents are wasted at that diner. You should have been a gigolo."

Luke smiled and hung his head, pressing his forehead to hers. "I'll keep that in mind when I can't spend sixteen hours a day on my feet."

Lorelai nodded and said, "As much as I love your coffee and your cooking, I have to say, you're much better horizontal." She stroked the back of his head and said, "Too bad you're married, you could have made a hell of a living."

"Well, I may still be able to, you know, just to supplement our retirement," he teased.

"Nope, I don't share well," she said as she shook her head adamantly.

"Oh well, maybe I'll get a paper route instead," he said as he kissed her nose and moved to roll off of her.

"Don't go yet," she whispered urgently as she reached for him.

"I have to lie down," he said as he collapsed next to her. He turned to look at her and said, "I don't have the stamina for the job anyway," as he flung his arm up over his head.

"Your stamina is fine, it's the crazy, jealous wife you need to worry about," she told him as she rolled over to snuggle against him.

He ran his hand down her back and slid his fingers under her bra strap. "Let's get this off," he suggested.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "They feel better with the support."

Luke frowned and asked, "Won't that be uncomfortable to sleep in?"

Lorelai smiled and asked, "Who said anything about sleep?"

Luke barked a laugh and said, "Now I know you're crazy."

"About you," she added as she pressed a kiss to his chest. "Even if you are sneaky with the fingers," she teased.

Luke shrugged and said, "We each got one fair and square, and we each got one the easy way. I'd call it even."

"I guess so," Lorelai said with a happy sigh. She snuggled against him and said softly, "What a good night."

Luke smiled down at her and whispered, "Congratulations. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you," she whispered, hugging him tightly. She kissed his chest again and whispered, "You know, you're the best friend a girl could ever have."

Luke ran his hand over her hair and whispered, "Just what I intended to be."


	40. Eat a Peach

**A/N: My thanks to the Allman Brothers for the title. Fits into MM Chapter 37 – How to Fall All Over Again.**

**Eat a Peach**

The call of nature woke Lorelai before her alarm as it often did these days. She reached to turn it off before it disturbed Luke and took a moment to gaze at her sleeping husband. He was snuggled into his pillow, his face smooth and as angelic as a boy's. She loved seeing him like this, all warm and content. She sighed softly as she swinger legs out of bed and tried to get up without disturbing him. As she padded to the bathroom, Lorelai absently rubbed her pregnant belly, thinking how unfair it was that she had to go to work on a day when Luke was staying home. She really wanted to stay with him. She took one more peek at his sleeping face and closed the door to their bathroom. She relieved her overburdened bladder and switched on the jets in the shower. She groaned softly as the hot water cascaded over her, tipping her head back and smoothing her hair from her face.

She shampooed quickly and coated her hair with conditioner. As she reached for her peaches 'n cream shower gel she took inventory of her constantly changing body. Her hair was thick and lustrous, falling in glossy curls down her back, and her nails were longer and stronger than they had ever been, both due to the steady diet of prenatal vitamins. She skimmed the puff over her now lush breasts and gave an almost sexual purr. They were heavy and full, but thankfully no longer as painful as they had been. She had kept them trapped in soft cotton sports bras for weeks now, trying to minimize the discomfort of every little jiggle. Only this week had she dared to try the new maternity bra she had purchased to park them in. It wasn't terribly sexy, but still better than the meatloaf boob, the sports bras gave her. "Bodacious ta-tas," she murmured to herself with a smirk.

Her hands wandered to the firm, round skin of her once flat stomach, marveling at its almost daily expansion. She looked down with a smile and whispered, "Everything okay in there?" She ran the puff in gentle circles over it and smiled as she thought about peoples reactions to it. Already, total strangers were stopping her and asking how soon she was due. She tried hard not to be annoyed by it, and relished the look on their faces when she told them she was only five months along. She always waited a couple of perverse beats before she explained that she was expecting twins, and then delighted in the almost universal excitement that statement generated. She had heard only one slightly negative response when she was browsing through Bloomingdale's one day. The woman looked at her with sympathy and said 'You poor thing. I hope that your husband will at least be of some help to you.' Lorelai marked it up to bitterness and smiled smugly as she said sweetly that her husband was terribly excited, and already practicing on their friend's baby.

Lorelai steadied herself against the wall as she lifted a foot onto the small bench and ran the body wash over her leg and foot. She carefully switched legs and repeated the motion before stepping back into the center of the spray to rinse it all off. She surreptitiously used Luke's razor to take a quick swipe under her arms, and made a mental note to use some Nair on her legs that night. She switched the water off and reached for a fluffy white towel to dry off.

Luke awakened the moment she left the bed, but stayed curled into his pillow to allow her to take her time with her morning rituals. When he heard the water come on, he slid from the bed and walked downstairs in his boxers to start the coffee for her. By the time he stopped at the downstairs powder room and came back into their room, he heard the water turn off and waited another minute before he tapped on the door. "Come in," Lorelai said softly.

"Hey," Luke said, dropping a sleepy kiss on her forehead as he passed on his way toward the shower.

Lorelai smiled as they started to do the silent morning dance. Luke flipped the taps and stripped his boxers off, stepping into the shower with a groan that sounded eerily like Lorelai's. She brushed her teeth and expertly creamed her face with moisturizer as Luke slicked back his hair, truly opening his eyes for the first time. He watched her with mild interest as he shampooed. Lorelai was well aware of his gaze, and stifled a smile as she reached for a tube of cocoa butter lotion. She stepped toward the sunken tub and propped one foot on the step as she smoothed lotion down her calf and up over her thigh. When she shifted to change legs, she turned her head slightly and caught a nice glimpse of Luke's arousal as he watched her openly. Lorelai slowly lotioned her second leg, knowing that he was watching her every move. She saw him reach for the soap and quickly lather under his arms, across his chest and down to his groin.

Lorelai straightened and squeezed more lotion into her palm, smoothing it up her arm in long, languorous strokes. She 'accidentally' let the towel slip a little as she reached for tube again. She heard the water turn off as she moisturized the other arm, letting the towel fall completely to the floor with an innocent, "Oh!"

Luke stepped out of the shower, his own towel unable to conceal his interest in her morning ablutions. He stepped up behind her and growled, "Allow me," as he plucked the tube of lotion from the counter.

Lorelai smiled and whispered, "Be my guest."

Luke squeezed lotion into his palm and began to smooth it over her back, pressing his hands firmly into her flesh and kneading the muscles beneath as he stroked his way down to the curve of her ass. He took some more lotion and massaged it into the soft flesh of her ass, squeezing and kneading her insistently as he flicked at the towel at his waist and it fell to the floor with hers. He pressed his erection up against her and Lorelai moaned softly, her eyes meeting his in the mirror above the sink. Luke smoothed his hands over the curve of her hip as he rubbed against her ass, his eyes locked on hers in the reflection. Lorelai silently reached for the tube and handed it to him again. Luke squeezed some more into his palm and rubbed his hands together in front of her to distribute the lotion. Lorelai grasped his wrists and placed his hands over her swollen breasts. Luke's eyes darkened with raw desire as he rasped, "Are you sure?"

Lorelai pressed her head back into his shoulder and said, "Touch me, please."

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered into her ear as his hands began to circle her breasts with a whisper soft touch.

Lorelai thrust herself forward into his palms and panted, "God, you haven't been able to touch them in weeks, months. I need you to touch me," she whispered.

Luke stared straight into the mirror as he watched his hands cup and weigh her now bountiful breasts. He groaned deep in his throat and began to thrust his cock against her ass as he gently squeezed them, testing her reaction. He saw her lips part and her tongue dart out to wet them as she moaned, "Yes."

He skimmed his hands over soft mounds, still rosy from her shower and watched in fascination as her larger, darker nipples puckered and beaded beneath his caress. Mindlessly he pinched one between his thumb and forefinger, causing Lorelai to moan loudly. "Oh sorry," he said quickly removing his hands as if he had been burned.

She caught his wrists and brought them back to her. "Again," she urged.

Luke bit his lip and watched their reflection in the mirror as he tweaked and teased her nipples into hard points. He groaned and buried his lips in her neck, biting and sucking fervently as his desire for her overcame his reason. His hands, lips and teeth were everywhere, biting at her shoulder, squeezing her breasts possessively, sucking at her earlobe. A guttural groan ripped from deep within him as his hands slipped down to her stomach. Lorelai handed him the tube again and said, "We need to moisturize."

"Right," he panted as he took the lotion. He squeezed half of the tube into his hand and spread it generously over the mound of his babies. Luke's breath came faster as he smoothed the lotion into the taut skin with gentled hands. Lorelai watched him carefully, noting the tender caress of her stomach at war with the passion in his eyes. She shifted and pressed her ass back against him as he rubbed her, spreading her legs wider, and bracing her hands on the vanity top. She looked back over her shoulder in blatant invitation, and saw Luke's eyes widen with realization as his breath caught in his throat. He dipped his hands down over her hips and touched a fingertip to her folds. Lorelai moaned and spread her legs farther, pushing him back as she leaned into the sink, lifting her ass higher against him.

Luke traced a finger through her damp curls and felt her part for him. He quickly pressed his finger deeper and found her wet. He moaned through parted lips as his eyes met hers in the mirror again. Lorelai nodded slightly and Luke shifted, bending at the knees to press the tip of his cock to her entrance. As he began to slide easily into her warmth, Luke gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to plunge into her. Once he was fully sheathed in her he slid one hand back up and spread his fingers protectively over her tummy, running his hand in soft circles over the mound. When Lorelai opened her eyes to meet his boldly, she was stunned by the tears swimming in his. "Luke?" she whispered.

He shook his head gently, unable to tear his gaze from hers as he began to move inside of her. His other hand tangled into her curls, teasing her clit as he pressed slowly into her. Lorelai moaned and her eyelids drooped with desire as she watched him in the mirror. She saw his broad shoulders looming over her, his chest heaving with desire and suppressed emotion, his slim hips pressing against her as he thrust deeper, his large hand and long tapered fingers holding her tenderly. "My God, you're gorgeous," she said in the barest whisper.

Luke merely shook his head again and increased his pace. His finger rubbed her clit faster, as he slid in and out of her wet heat. He was mesmerized by the sight of her, the feel of her, and the overwhelming joy of this new intimacy they shared. He panted softly as he stroked her clit, letting his cock slip in and out of her mindlessly as he focused on her pleasure. He saw her eyes widen slightly and knew that she was close. "Oh Lorelai," he said raggedly as he felt her tightening around him. He watched her breasts heave as she gasped for breath, and felt a slight fluttering beneath his hand as she began to climax.

"Luke!" she cried as she broke apart. "Luke!" she said softly as she felt him surging into her.

"Oh!" Luke cried in a mixture of relief and disappointment as he emptied into her. "Oh Lorelai," he whispered as he bent to kiss her back and shoulder.

Lorelai laughed, a ripple of joy pouring out of her. "Did you feel that?" she whispered. "Did you feel them move?" she asked. Luke stepped back from her, withdrawing gently, and turned her to face him. He moved her back against the vanity and fell to his knees, pressing his face to her stomach as the tears began to flow quietly but freely from his eyes onto her taut skin as he pressed kisses to his children. "Oh Babe," Lorelai sighed soothingly as she cradled his head gently against her, smoothing his hair which had dried haphazardly. She rubbed his quaking shoulders and stood blinking back her own tears as she let him get it all out. When he calmed a few minutes later she asked gently, "Okay now?"

"This is the single most amazing thing that has ever happened to me," he murmured against her skin, embarrassed to look up at her.

"Me too, Hon, me too," she whispered as she threaded her fingers through his wild curls.

"I didn't mean to…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"Show us how much you love us?" she teased softly.

Luke chuckled and still refused to meet her eyes as he smoothed his hands over her stomach, drying his tears from her skin. "Not very sexy," he grumbled.

Lorelai laughed incredulously and asked, "Are you kidding me? That was the most incredibly sexy moment of my life. You inside of me, them inside of me. Oh my God, you have no idea," she whispered.

"I meant the crying part," Luke said as he glanced up at her shyly.

Lorelai reached down and tugged at him to get him to stand. When he positioned himself between her legs, she hugged him tightly and said, "Luke, there is nothing sexier than how you feel about us." She chuckled and said, "Especially you, Mr. He-man Grunter Guy!" She looked up at him and pressed their clasped hands to her heart. "I love that you love me, love us, love our babies," she said softly.

"I do," he answered simply.

"I know. And you know how much we all love you too," she said gesturing to her belly. She shrugged and said, "Sometimes all of that love just gets a little overwhelming, and we have to let it out." She nodded and pressed her hand to his cheek. "It's really okay by me," she assured him with a smile.

Luke nodded silently and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He chuckled at his hair and said, "I'd better shower again."

Lorelai smiled as she lifted his hand and pressed her lips to his knuckles. "Unfortunately, I don't have time, so I'll have to go to work all sexed up," she said with a cheeky grin.

"That was my plan. Marking my territory, you know," Luke said, his cheeks still tinged with a slight blush.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Okay, move mister, I have to get myself together."

Luke smiled and stepped back to turn the shower on again. He looked at her and said, "You look perfect."

"Yeah, this is what all of the hot business women are wearing these days, birthday suits," she said with a laugh.

Luke still couldn't take his eyes off of her as he stepped into the shower for the second time in thirty minutes. Lorelai smiled as she began to apply her makeup, knowing that he was still watching her. She pulled out her blow drier and plugged it in as she saw him reach for his razor. He frowned at it slightly before he lathered his face and held the razor under the warm spray. Lorelai smiled slightly, knowing that she had been caught using his razor, but Luke said nothing. "So, speaking of birthday suits," she called over the spray.

"Yes?" he asked suspiciously.

"I thought we'd have a little gathering next weekend. Celebrate your birthday and Rory's," she said casually.

"Let's just make it Rory's," Luke answered as he began to shave.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Face it, we're gonna celebrate the wonder that is you whether you like it or not." She chuckled and said, "Hey this twin thing is really working out for me. I can do you and Rory in one birthday blow out, and the peanuts will share the other."

"I don't need a blow out," Luke grumbled.

"You're getting one," Lorelai said with a nod as she switched on her blow drier to drown out his protests. She dried her hair as straight as she could, not able to take the time to tame her curls, and then expertly twisted it up into a clip. She left her morning detritus strewn across the vanity as she hurried to the bedroom to dress.

She was fully clothed when Luke emerged wrapped in his towel again and said, "I started the coffee."

"You are a god," Lorelai said as she slipped her feet into a pair of cute black flats she had just purchased, and dashed for the door.

Luke shook his head as he pulled on some boxers and walked to the closet to find some clean jeans. When he came downstairs in his worn jeans and an old t-shirt, Lorelai was pouring decaf into a travel mug. She looked at him sideways as he lounged in the doorway, rubbing one bare foot on top of the other to warm it after stepping onto the cool tile. She smiled and purred, "That was a nice good morning to me."

"Glad you liked it," Luke said as he pushed his shoulder from the doorframe. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't go. Let's play sick," he whispered into her hair.

Lorelai sighed as she turned and snuggled into his neck saying, "I would like nothing more, but today we have a maple syrup convention starting."

"Right up your alley," Luke said with a chuckle.

Lorelai smiled and said, "This may come as a shock to you, but I would rather stay here with you all day. Of course, I would probably want to coat you in maple syrup," she added with a giggle.

"This may come as a shock to you, but I would probably let you," Luke said as he held her tighter. He pulled back slightly and said, "You look so beautiful."

"I look fat," Lorelai said, giving his chest a swat.

Luke shook his head and said sincerely, "You have never been more beautiful, and believe me, you were pretty hot before." He ran his fingertips down her long neck and whispered, "You're like a ripe peach. Juicy, sweet," he said in a deep gravelly voice as he bent to kiss the soft skin below her ear.

"Stop," she whispered weakly.

"I can't help it," he said with a shrug. He pressed his lips to her neck and sucked gently as she clung to his shoulders.

"Luke," she groaned. "I have to go to work," she panted in his ear.

Luke sighed heavily and lifted his head. "I know," he said in a voice filled with regret. He pushed her hair back over her shoulder and said, "Try not to look so delicious."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I'll try, but it's hard, you know?"

"I know," Luke growled as he pressed his arousal against her leg.

Lorelai giggled and said, "You're bad."

"You like me bad," Luke reminded her.

"Yes, I do," Lorelai said as she ran her fingers over his scruffy cheek and cupped it softly in the palm of her hand. "You're home all day?" she asked softly.

Luke nodded and said, "Gonna work on the crib." He turned his head and pressed his lips to her palm, parting them and teasing her gently with his tongue.

Lorelai's lips parted with lust as she said breathlessly, "I'll try to get away early."

"You do that," Luke growled against her hand. He bent his head to give her one last kiss filled with passion and longing before he stepped back from her. "Goodbye, Crazy Lady," he said softly. He bent down and rubbed his fingers over her stomach a he whispered, "Goodbye, Sid and Nancy."

Lorelai smiled as she remembered the dream he had told her about. "Leopold and Loeb," she corrected with a grin.

Luke shook his head and pressed his lips to her stomach. "Goodbye, Peanuts," he said with a laugh.

Lorelai's smile broadened as she told him, "Oh, they're not peanuts anymore, now they're Twinkies."

"You're all nuts, now scoot," he said giving her a playful swat on the butt as she danced past him.

She turned in the doorway to look back at him and found him lounging against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. Her eyes swept up slowly from his bare feet to his delightfully rumpled hair and she whispered, "I'll be home early."

"Good," he said with a nod. "I'll be waiting for you," he said as he sent her a smoldering look.

Lorelai bit her lip and turned to leave as quickly as she could, knowing that the sooner she left, the sooner she could come home.

She walked through the front door at 3:30 that afternoon and called, "Hello?" When she didn't hear him, she frowned and went upstairs to change and wait for him to reappear. After showering quickly, she slipped into some sweats and pulled one of his flannels over her arms, she glanced out the window and saw the door to the detached garage standing open. She smiled when she remembered Luke saying that he was going to work on the new crib that day. She slipped her feet into some slides as she buttoned the shirt, and went in search of her man. As she approached the garage she could hear him humming distractedly along with the classic rock station that was playing on the beat up old radio he kept out there. She poked her head around the door and drank in the scene. This was Luke in his element. He had outfitted the garage with workbenches and peg boards covered with tools. Some were old, but well cared for, passed down from his Grandfather and Father. Others were newer, and more powerful with frightening looking blades and teeth and stuff. Lorelai smiled softly as she thought of this manly man on his knees weeping openly as he clutched her to him. "Hey," she said softly, reluctant to disturb him at his work. Her doubts flew away as his face instantly brightened.

"Hey yourself," he said with a smile.

Lorelai gestured to the rail he was attaching spindles to and said, "Coming along."

"Yeah, it's not too bad," Luke said with a nod. "It's the carving that will take some time. I thought I'd start with the sides, get the easy part out of the way," he said with a shrug.

"Can I watch?" she asked.

"Sure. Here," he said as he pulled a camping chair out and pulled it over to where he was working. "Have a seat," he said with a smile. He bent to squeeze a bead of glue into a groove in the rail and then ran one around the tongue of a spindle. He fitted the spindle into place and ran his fingertip around the joint to remove the excess glue.

Lorelai cocked her head as he held the pieces firmly together and asked, "You mean to tell me that our baby's crib will be held together with Elmer's glue?"

Luke chuckled and said, "Wood glue. Almost all wood furniture is glued first. Then you use these skinny finishing nails to secure it," he told her.

"It's so cool that you know all of this stuff," Lorelai said in an awed voice. "I mean, obviously I know that you know it, but I've never really seen you do it," she said with a slight frown.

Luke shrugged and said, "It's a pretty solitary activity."

Lorelai tilted her head and asked, "Would you like me to leave?"

"Oh no," he said quickly. "I just meant that it doesn't require a lot of help, you know?" He looked up at her and said gruffly, "I like you here."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I like watching you."

Luke smiled and looked down quickly. "So, I just need to finish these last two, and I'll be done for today," he told her as he busied himself with another spindle.

"So, how do you make those?" she asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "You buy the size of wood that you need. This is cherry," he said as he nodded to the rail. "There are wood working tools that you use to round it and smooth it, cut patterns into it," he said with a shrug.

"And your Grandfather taught you this?" she asked.

"Some. I mean, I was a little kid, so I didn't really do it, I just watched him," he explained. "When I got older, I bought a book and pulled out his old tools. Ruined a lot of good wood," he said with a chuckle.

"Learned to do good work," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"I enjoy it," Luke said simply as he fit the spindle into place and wiped off the excess glue, smearing it onto his jeans.

Lorelai smiled at the sloppy gesture from such a fastidious guy. "So, I thought we'd order pizza and nest tonight," Lorelai said with a sly smile.

"Sounds good," Luke said as he held the pieces together. He glanced up at her and said, "There's a football game on tonight."

"And you want to watch it," Lorelai said with a sigh.

"I can watch in Rory's room," he offered.

"No, I'll watch it with you, but you'll have to explain things to me," she warned him.

"Gladly," he said with a smile.

Lorelai sat back and watched in silently as he finished with the last pieces and dusted off his hands. He rested his palms on his sore knees and said, "That's enough for one day."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I'll order the pizza," as she tried to push herself out of the collapsible chair and failed. She laughed and said, "Help!"

"Oh, sorry," Luke said as he took her outstretched hand and pulled her up.

Lorelai giggled and said, "Okay, note to self, any chair that sags down when you sit in it is a no-no."

Luke smiled and said, "Just let me clean up here and I'll be in to shower."

Lorelai smirked at him and said, "Third one today. You sure are a clean boy."

"I was very dirty this morning," he said with a leer.

"You look all sexy," Lorelai purred as she ran her hand over his thin t-shirt.

Luke smirked and said, "I'm sweaty and I smell like sawdust."

"Sexy," Lorelai said with an impish grin. She turned to head back into the house and called, "Your veggies had better not encroach on my side again."

"Tell that to Pete, not me," Luke called back with a chuckle as he put his tools up.

After they had eaten, Lorelai snuggled into the crook of Luke's arm as they sat on the couch. He tried in vain to explain the game that was on, but Lorelai had some kind of mental block when it came to sports, and nothing stuck. She was, however, more than happy to cuddle against him and doze lightly through the game.

She stirred early in the fourth quarter and said, ""So, Thanksgiving."

"Is a month away," he finished for her distractedly.

"I'd like to have it here," she told him as she turned her head to look up at him.

"That would be nice," Luke said as he gave her a squeeze.

Lorelai nodded and then asked, "What about the diner?"

Luke shrugged and said, "I can ask Caesar if he wants to cook that day. If not, we close."

Lorelai frowned and asked, "But what about the people who have their dinners there?"

Luke tore his eyes from the screen and looked down at her worried frown. "Well, it's usually Patty, Kirk, Babette and Morey. Sometimes we have some other stragglers, but those are the only regulars. I mean, aside from you and Rory," he added as an afterthought.

"Can we invite them here? Patty, Kirk, Babette and Morey?" she asked.

"Well, we can ask them what their plans are," Luke hedged. "What about your parents?" he asked.

"That's why I'm trying to figure this out early. I want to get a jump on Mom," she said with a laugh.

"Well, plan on inviting them here. We'll have Rory and Jess, and whoever else wants to join us," he conceded.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure, fine. Whatever you want," Luke said with a shrug. "I'm gonna be cooking anyway."

"Can we invite Sookie, Jackson and Davy?" she asked. She sat up and said, "Hey! That would be great. That way, Sookie can help cook and you won't have to do it all," she said with a nod.

"You can ask them, but don't they usually have Jackson's family around?" Luke asked with a frown.

"This will give Sookie the perfect excuse to get out of it," Lorelai said as she struggled to get up off of the couch. She laughed when Luke gave her a helpful push, and steadied her with his hand son her hips. "Damn, I'm not even that big yet. We might need a winch in a couple of months," she said as she dashed for the phone on the hall table.

Luke settled back and took a sip of his beer as he refocused on the game. A few minutes later, Lorelai came back in holding the phone. "Sookie is very excited. She's gonna talk to Jackson and let us know. My parents aren't home, but I left a message," she told him.

"Great," Luke mumbled, his eyes locked on the screen.

"I think I might like you to take me to bed and make mad, passionate love to me over and over," Lorelai said as she watched him carefully.

Luke sat up suddenly, pointed at the TV and yelled, "Bad spot! Bad spot!" He turned to Lorelai indignantly and said, "He had that first down! That ref must be blind!" He settled back against the cushions and said, "After the game."

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"I'll make mad, passionate love to you after the game," he said without looking up at her.

Lorelai dropped back onto the couch with a laugh. "Glad to know where I rank," she said with a snort.

Luke patted her knee and said, "Big game. You I can have any day."

"Not so much anymore," Lorelai said swatting his hand.

Luke turned to her with a grin and said, "Please, you're like a sex machine these days."

"Are you complaining, 'cause I can tell you, you have a long dry spell coming up, and if you keep this up it will start sooner rather than later," she told him sternly.

"Definitely not complaining," he assured her. He glanced back at the television and sighed. "Okay," he said as he turned it off and tossed the remote onto the coffee table. "Let's go," he said as he stood up and reached down to help her.

Lorelai laughed and tugged him back down on the couch. She picked up the remote and turned the TV back on saying, "Watch your silly game, you silly, silly boy!"

A few minutes later, Luke groaned and turned the television off again. He took one last swallow of his beer as Lorelai said, "It's not over yet."

"Might as well be," Luke said with a shrug.

"Did your team win?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope," he said as he pushed himself up and held out both hands for her.

Lorelai smiled and let herself brush against him a little as she stood. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and asked, "Do you need consoling?"

Luke nodded solemnly and said, "Yes, I'm very upset."

"Poor baby," Lorelai cooed as she kissed him softly. "Come upstairs, and Lorelai will make it all better," she promised.

Luke heaved a pathetic sigh and followed her to the stairs, dragging his feet playfully and saying, "Okay, but I'm not sure if I'll ever get over it."

"We'll do our best," Lorelai said with a chuckle. Luke turned out the downstairs light and turned the upstairs lights on as he followed her.

"Did you lock the front door earlier?" he asked.

Lorelai stopped on the step and frowned. "I don't remember," she admitted.

"Be right there," Luke said as he jogged back down the steps and checked to be sure the house was secured for the night. When he walked into the bedroom, he found Lorelai standing there in nothing but the flannel she had swiped earlier, completely unbuttoned. "Nice look for you," Luke growled as he reached for her.

"Team colors," Lorelai said with a grin. "Wanna see if you can score, Superjock?" she teased.

Luke ran his fingers from her lips, down over her throat, between her breasts, over her rounded stomach and down into her soft curls. He looked at her boldly and said, "Wanna eat a peach."

Lorelai gasped and said, "Mr. Danes!" in a scandalized voice.

Luke brushed his lips teasingly over hers and said, "Been thinking about you all day."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Liar. You just made me watch twelve hours of football."

Luke smiled and kissed her again, this time more firmly. "More like two and you needed the rest," he teased her with a chuckle. He kissed her again, parting her lips with his tongue and plundering her mouth. He pulled away and said, "I need to kiss you. I need to taste you. I didn't get to do that this morning," he reminded her. He parted the shirt and said in a deep, raspy voice, "I'm so hungry."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Come to bed."

Luke pushed the flannel from her shoulders and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

"I asked an hour ago!" Lorelai retorted indignantly.

Luke smiled as she stretched out on the bed, her stomach arching high and proud. "Self deprivation as foreplay," he said as he stripped off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. He shed the rest quickly and crawled up over her. "I love the anticipation," he whispered as he bent to kiss her, his biceps flexing as he held his weight off of her. Lorelai purred in the back of her throat and wrapped her fingers around his muscles, squeezing gently as he kissed her slow and deep. "You are delicious," he said with a nod as he bent to place his open mouth on her neck and suck gently on the tender skin. "Ripe," he whispered as he drew her earlobe into his mouth and nipped at it. He smiled as he whispered, "Juicy," and bit the spot where her neck melted into her collarbone.

"Oh Luke," Lorelai sighed as a shiver of desire shot straight through her.

"I'm going to devour you," he growled as he nibbled along her shoulder. He lifted a hand and reached to cup her breast gently, brushing his thumb lightly over her nipple. He groaned as it beaded beneath his touch and shifted his weight to his side, sliding down next to her. He watched her respond to his touch and then flicked his eyes up to hers, asking for permission.

"Please," Lorelai whispered.

"God, I've missed this," Luke said as he bent over her, his breath washing over the tender skin.

"Me too," Lorelai panted in anticipation.

Luke covered her nipple with his mouth and laved it gently with his tongue, moaning at the back of his throat as she arched up into his mouth. He sucked gently, testing each move and waiting for her go ahead. Lorelai fisted her fingers into the curls at the nape of his neck and whispered, "More."

Luke's lips curved as he drew her deeper into his mouth and drew on her hungrily. He released her abruptly and moaned, "Oh God you're so sweet," as he moved to the other nipple. He traced his tongue around it and whispered, "I could suck you all night."

"I want you to," Lorelai panted. She bit her lip and moaned loudly as he sucked her hardened nipple into his mouth, cupping the mound in his palm and squeezing gently as he feasted on her.

He lifted his mouth, and blew cool air over her, watching her harden even more. "You are amazing," he breathed. "Look at you," he said raggedly. He looked up at her with dazzled eyes and said, "You are the most beautiful woman I have even seen." He ran his hand over her breast reverently and down over her belly. "Lush and perfect in every way," he whispered as his lips followed his hand down over her stomach. He nuzzled her soft curls and blew on them gently. He smiled as she bucked her hips in response and let his warm breath warm her as he whispered, "You smell so good."

Lorelai moaned and said, "Please, Luke, please."

"You don't have to ask," he said gently. "I have every intention of licking you until you come," he told her firmly.

"Oh God," Lorelai said as she fisted the quilt in her hands.

"Yes," Luke hissed as she parted for him wantonly. He flicked his tongue over her clit, and Lorelai reared up with a soft gasp. He smiled and pressed his lips to the tender flesh, kissing her chastely as she thrashed her head against the pillow. He parted his lips and drew her clit gently into his mouth, licking it softly as she moaned and clutched his head. "Mmm," he hummed against her as he opened his mouth wider and began to lick her and suck her demandingly.

Lorelai ground herself against him, moaning loudly as each wave of sensation shot through her. "Luke!" she gasped as he pressed his fingers to her entrance. Luke groaned and drew her clit into his mouth sucking the hardened nub fervently as he pressed two fingers into her wet heat. "I'm, ugh," Lorelai panted. "Luke!" she cried as her orgasm slammed into her. She shuddered with wave after wave of pleasure as Luke moaned his own pleasure at her release, licking and lapping at her softly as she came back down.

Lorelai tugged at his shoulders, trying to pull him up, but he resisted. He lifted his lips and murmured, "Just a minute more," as he dragged his tongue the length of her. Lorelai lie panting on the bed as he drank his fill of her, teasing her gently. Finally, she tugged at him again. Luke sighed as he lifted his head reluctantly, crawling back over her. "You tugged?" he asked with a smile.

"Over," she said as she pushed him onto his back. She rolled over and leveraged herself up until she straddled his hips. She smiled triumphantly as she took him and hand and lowered her wet sex onto his pulsing cock.

"Oh," Luke breathed, his eyes rolling back slightly as she sank down on him. Lorelai smiled a purely female smile and began to ride him enthusiastically, raising and lowering herself at a maddening pace. Luke pressed his hand to her hip and said, "Slower."

"No," Lorelai said with a sly smile. "You're all mine now," she purred. "So hard," she moaned as she impaled herself on him, tossing her hair back. She ran her hands over his flat stomach, feeling the muscles clench beneath her as she smiled down at him. "I love having your hard cock inside of me," she whispered in a throaty voice. "God, you feel good," she moaned as she threw her head back and rode him harder, grinding against him. Luke licked his dry lips and pressed his fingers to her clit, rubbing her desperately as he tried to hold back his orgasm. "Oh no," Lorelai admonished as she grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. "This is for you, this is all for you," she said breathlessly.

Luke groaned and slid his hands around to grasp her ass as he thrust up into her desperately. Lorelai watched as he struggled against his need and finally gave in, losing himself in her. The look of sheer pleasure that stole across his face as she rode him thrilled her and she felt her own climax building again. Luke moaned softly as he gave himself over to her, panting her name softly as he shot into her. Lorelai groaned as bit her lip as she continued to grind against him, feeling him throb and pulse inside of her. "Oh Luke," she sighed as she closed her eyes and pressed herself down on him desperately.

Luke's eyes flew open as he whispered, "Yeah, come on Lorelai. Come for ma again."

Lorelai let his words rush over her as she whispered desperately, "Luke."

"I'm here, sweetheart. Come on," he encouraged. He squeezed her ass and pressed her down onto him.

"Oh Luke," she sighed as she felt her climax ripple through her gently. "Luke," she whispered as she slowed and bent over him, bracing her hand against the mattress as she tried to catch her breath.

"Come here, Come here," Luke said softly as he lifted her up off of him and rolled her onto her side. He brushed her hair back tenderly and grabbed the extra pillow she had been propping under her stomach for the last couple of weeks. He wedged it beneath her and settled back onto his side as he stroked her gently to soothe her. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"Perfect," she said with a smile as her eyes began to flutter closed.

"You are," he agreed as he smoothed her hair back from her brow. "Completely perfect," he whispered as she began to drift off.

Lorelai struggled against the sleep and forced her eyes open again. She looked into his dark blue gaze and mumbled, "Apparently, I'm also a sweetheart.

Luke nodded against his pillow and said, "Yes, my sweetheart."

Lorelai smiled and let her fingers travel over his cheek sleepily. "Sap," she whispered as her eyes closed again.

"Unapologetic sap," he said softly.

Lorelai didn't open her eyes when she mumbled, "Okay, but you married an unapologetic mocker."

"I consider myself warned," Luke said with a nod. He brushed his lips over hers and whispered, "Goodnight."

"Night, Babe," Lorelai mumbled as her breathing deepened and she drifted off.

"Sap," Luke whispered with a smile.


	41. Sexual Maneuvers in the Semidark

**A/N: Fits into Middle Management Chapter 38 – The Chapter in which Luke Sleeps with the Babysitter.**

**Sexual Maneuvers in the Semi-dark**

As they watched Sookie, Jackson and Davy leave Luke said, "Promise me I'll never have to carry a diaper bag with bunnies on it."

"No," Lorelai said, pursing her lips as she shook her head. "Duckies are so much more manly," she teased. Lorelai waited until Luke locked the door behind them and switched off the porch lights before wrapping her arm around his waist and saying in a sultry voice, "Babe, if I had known you were into the whole peeing thing…"

"Don't even," Luke said holding up his hand to stop her.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Let's get you upstairs," as she tugged him toward the steps.

"I need to turn off the lights," Luke reminded her.

Lorelai stepped onto the bottom stair and said, "Well hurry. You are getting so lucky tonight."

Luke stopped dead in his tracks and blinked as he asked, "I am?"

"Hoyeah!" Lorelai said with a nod.

"Because Davy peed on me?" he asked incredulously.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Because you are going to be one really hot daddy. Now hurry it up," she ordered as she started up the stairs.

"Hurrying," Luke muttered as he flew through the house turning stuff off and locking up.

The moment he stepped into their bedroom, Lorelai pounced and began unbuttoning his flannel as she kissed him heatedly. She broke away breathless as she continued her assault on his clothing muttering, "Might be the hormones, but man, did this whole evening made me hot."

"Sometimes I really love the hormones," Luke admitted with a chuckle as she pushed his t-shirt over his head.

"There's just something about a big guy with a tiny baby," Lorelai said as she pressed kisses to his neck and shoulder. She smiled and said, "Sookie says it gets a girl right in the hoohah."

"Hoohah?" Luke asked with a laugh.

"Spurs the need to procreate," Lorelai explained as she raked her nails through his chest hair on her way to unbuttoning his jeans.

"We already are procreating," Luke pointed out as he slipped his hands over her belly.

Lorelai smirked and said, "Consider this a freebie."

"Hot damn," Luke muttered as she plunged into the opening of his jeans, past his boxers and wrapped her hand around him. He closed his eyes and his hands fell to his sides as he savored the feel of her fingers wrapped tightly around him.

Lorelai moaned as she felt him hardening further in her grasp. She stepped slightly to the side so she could get closer to him and pressed her lips to his neck, letting her tongue circle against the scruffy skin. "I love feeling you in my hand," she murmured against his skin. Her lips curved into a smile as she felt his cock twitch and fill against her palm. "So hard," she panted into his ear.

Luke grunted softly and immediately started pushing his pants and shorts down, trying to give her more room to maneuver. "Let me get out of these," he said breathlessly.

Lorelai looked down and saw his pants trapping him around his calves. She smiled and whispered, "I think I have you right where I want you."

"Off," he said firmly.

Lorelai shook her head and stepped back, still holding him in her hand. She said, "Baby steps," as she took as step back toward the bed, her fingers wrapped tightly around him.

Luke opened his eyes and said, "Lorelai."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You'd better step, or I'm taking your best friend with me."

Luke took a mincing step toward her and she stepped back again. "Just let me take the damn things off," he said exasperatedly.

Lorelai cocked her head and said, "I like you with your pants around your ankles, a little bit trapped, a little bit helpless."

"I'm not helpless," he growled.

"You will be in a minute, now step," she said as she stepped back again and felt her legs bump against the edge of the bed. "One more step, and I promise you a reward," she cooed.

Luke sighed heavily and stepped closer to the bed as she sat down on the edge, grasping his hips with both hands and looking up at him with parted lips. She waited until he looked down at her and smiled, licking her lips slowly as he watched. She saw his chest expand as he held his breath in anticipation, and did not disappoint as she lowered her moist lips to the tip of his cock. She brushed them across him, her breath warm against the sensitive skin, and Luke blew out the breath he had been holding. "Oh yeah," he sighed as she wrapped her mouth around him and sucked gently.

"Mmm hmm," Lorelai agreed drawing him deeper and then releasing him abruptly. Her hand wrapped around his shaft and stroked him firmly as she said, "I love to suck you. You taste so good." Luke reached out to brace himself on her shoulder. "Are you helpless yet, Luke?" she asked tauntingly.

Luke shook his head, looking down at her as he said, "Not yet."

Lorelai looked up at him through her lashes and she leaned forward again and said, "What about now?" as she opened her lips wide and took him deep into her mouth, closing them around his shaft and sucking as she slowly pressed his hips back, drawing him from her mouth.

"Nope," he said as he thrust gently back into the warmth.

Lorelai sucked him greedily, stroking him with a firm gasp as her mouth worked the head of his cock. She smiled as she tasted him, knowing how excited he was. She moaned softly around him, and Luke's knees buckled a little as the vibration hummed through him. "Now?" Lorelai whispered her lips never breaking contact with the tip of him.

"Guh," Luke grunted, his hips jerking forward involuntarily.

Lorelai ran her tongue around him and murmured, "I'll take that as a yes." Hs plunged her mouth down on him sucking hard as she stroked him faster. He other hand slipped down to squeeze his balls gently and Luke groaned loudly. "Mmm," Lorelai hummed in anticipation as she felt him building.

"Lorelai," he said raggedly.

Lorelai lifted her mouth and commanded, "Again, say my name again."

"Oh Lorelai," he said as he shuddered with need.

"Ohhh," she moaned around him as she sucked him deep again, feeling him pulse against her tongue.

"Lorelai, oh baby," he panted, one hand on her shoulder and the other buried in her curls. Luke moaned and said, "Yes, Lorelai. Oh, hot," he gasped softly. "I love you, I love you," he said in a raspy voice as he began to fill her mouth.

Lorelai swallowed quickly, her hands slipping around to grasp his ass as she held him there, drinking him in. She made a soft purring sound deep in her throat as she finally released him, nuzzling him with her nose and whispered, "A little helpless?"

Luke's lips curved into a smile as he swayed on his feet. "Maybe a little," he whispered.

Lorelai smiled and patted his butt saying, "Okay, you can take 'em off now."

"Thank you," he said with a wry smile and he bent to push the jeans the rest of the way down and kick them off. "You just wanted to see me walk like penguin," he grumbled.

"That was an added bonus," Lorelai admitted with a laugh. Luke reached for the hem of her maternity top and began to lift it. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" she asked as she stopped him.

"Taking this off," Luke said with a shrug.

"I said you were getting lucky," Lorelai pointed out.

Luke frowned and said, "But you still have your clothes on."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I didn't need to be naked for that."

"I want you to be naked too," he said with a shrug. Luke stepped back from her and asked, "Why don't you want me to take your clothes off?"

"I just feel huge," Lorelai said wrinkling her nose.

"Lorelai," Luke said cajolingly.

"I just want my body back," she mumbled. She looked up and said quickly, "Don't get me wrong, I'm loving this, having our babies. I just," she trailed off with a shrug.

"What am I going to see that I haven't seen already?" Luke asked reasonably.

"I just don't want you thinking about me like this," Lorelai said waving her hand over her belly. "I want to be thin. I want to be able to move and stuff," she told him, her eyes pleading for understanding.

Luke bent down and scooped his boxers off of the floor and stepped into them quickly. "So, we're not gonna, uh, have sex anymore?" he asked curiously as he sat down next to her.

"I'm like a big lump," Lorelai complained.

"I'm not going to tell you again how attractive I find you," Luke said impatiently.

"Fine, you don't have to," Lorelai said. "Let's get ready for bed," she said as she grabbed the footboard and heaved herself up. She walked slowly toward the bathroom without looking back at him.

"You're being ridiculous," Luke said as he followed her.

"Well, that makes me feel much better," Lorelai said as she snatched her toothbrush from the holder.

"I've told you a million times!" Luke cried in frustration.

"You have," Lorelai agreed as she squeezed toothpaste onto her brush. She began scrubbing her teeth furiously as Luke looked on in bewilderment.

"I want you naked in my bed," he growled. Lorelai's eyes flashed to his in the mirror as she stopped brushing. He reached out and gently turned her to face him. "Please, Lorelai," he said softly.

Lorelai turned and spit out the toothpaste. She looked back at him and said, "I'm afraid I won't ever be like I was before."

"No, you won't," Luke said reasonably. "Every little change is going to be a reminder that you carried our babies. That for nine months two little pieces of both of us lived inside of you. What could be so bad about that?" he asked.

"You're gonna be in there. In the room. You're gonna look at me differently," Lorelai said quietly.

"Yes, I am," Luke agreed. "Does that mean it has to be bad, or am I allowed to be amazed by it all?" he asked. "Besides, I've made quite a study of my own over the years," he pointed out.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "You think you will be?"

"I'm pretty sure it's gonna blow my mind," Luke said with a laugh.

"What if it disgusts you?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm pretty sure it won't," Luke answered confidently. "I've made it through all of the doctor's appointments, stirrups and speculums and stuff. I even know the names for them now," he added with a smile.

"I'm afraid I'm never going to feel sexy again," Lorelai whispered.

"Oh Lorelai," Luke sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "We don't have to have sex, but I don't want you to hide from me," he said sincerely. "I want to feel you against me. I want that level of, uh, intimacy, I guess, that's all," he explained.

Lorelai nodded, stepped back from him and turned to the sink to finish brushing. Luke reached for his toothbrush and began getting ready for bed too. As usual, he watched as Lorelai went through her nightly ritual, and when she placed the cap back on the moisturizer, she stepped back and took off her top. She ran her fingertip along the side of her stomach and said, "I have stretch marks." She looked over at him as she unhooked her bra and said, "I have them here too," as she touched her breasts.

Luke nodded and said, "Well, that was to be expected, right? I mean, there are two growing boys in there," he gently teased as he ran his hand over her stomach.

Lorelai looked down and said, "I'm too big. I can't even do it with me on top anymore, I'm all topsy turvy."

"Do you want to? I mean, not because you think I want to. Do you?" Luke asked gently.

"Well yeah, I want to," Lorelai said with a laugh. "I'm still a walking hormone. Now I'm just an unwieldy one," she said with a self conscious laugh. "I just, I mean the stuff from behind is good and sexy when it's not all of the time, but I," she hesitated.

"You what?" Luke asked.

"I miss looking at you," she said simply. "I miss having the weight of you on top of me. I miss seeing you there all big and manly with the shoulders and the chest," she said with a laugh. "I mean, it's silly. The chest and the shoulders are still there, and you're always all manly, but I just, it's different," she finished with a shrug.

"So, we figure something else out," Luke said with a nod.

"I don't think I can do a back bend that far," Lorelai said with a snort. She looked around and said, "We always have the weirdest conversations in the bathroom. Have you ever noticed that?"

Luke smiled and said, "That's because I'm usually chasing you from one room to another."

"Well, lucky for you I can't move so fast anymore," Lorelai grumbled as she took his hand and pulled him back into the bedroom.

She stopped at the foot of the bed and pushed her pants down, taking her panties with them. She held onto the footboard as she stepped out of them and said, "We're officially into the granny panties now."

Luke smirked and said, "A whole new kind of naughty."

"You're twisted," Lorelai said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"When is comes to you, I am," Luke agreed as he pushed his boxers down and kicked them aside again. "You going left or right?" he asked as he walked casually over to the bed in all of his glory.

"Um, right, eventually," Lorelai said as she watched him move gracefully around the room, arranging her pillows, switching on the lamp and pulling the covers back.

Lorelai slipped into bed and watched as he came around and crawled into his side. He hunkered down under the covers and pressed up close to her. "Warm me up," he whispered.

Lorelai smiled and said, "You're only using me for my body heat."

"You're onto me now," Luke said as he propped himself up on his elbow and leaned down to kiss her. His lips brushed against hers tenderly, seeking permission. Lorelai parted hers slightly and Luke deepened the kiss, drawing her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking it gently. They kissed for a few minutes, letting their lips linger and slide against one another's as their breath mingled. "I love kissing you," he whispered. "If we could do nothing else for the rest of our lives, I could be content with just the kissing," he told her. He kissed her again, this time passionately, his tongue sweeping into her mouth and demanding her response.

When he pulled back, panting softly as he looked at her with dark eyes, Lorelai teased, "If that were true, how come the kissing always leads to other stuff?"

"Because we can do other things," Luke said with a grin. He pulled the covers back off of her, and let his eyes roam.

"What are you doing? I thought you were cold," Lorelai said with a giggle.

"I'm hot now," he said in a husky voice. "I want to check out this new and improved Lorelai I've been hearing so much about," he said as he kissed her collarbone. "This looks the same," he commented as he moved over to kiss her throat. Lorelai moaned softly as his lips worked their magic on the tender skin. She ran her fingers trough his soft hair, caressing him gently as she urged him on. Luke smiled as he kissed the curve of her breast and said, "These have definitely changed."

"Yes," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Soon they won't be mine anymore," Luke said sadly as he nuzzled the soft mound.

"Always yours," Lorelai whispered, shifting slightly so his lips grazed her beading nipple.

"Mmm," he said softly as he flicked his tongue over her. "Promise?" he asked, his warm breath making her skin tingle.

"Yes," Lorelai panted as he fastened his mouth to her. "You may have to share for a little while," she cautioned.

Luke looked up at her with a naught twitch of his eyebrows and said, "Do you think they might share a little?"

Lorelai's breath caught and then she said, "You want to…"

"I'd be curious," Luke said as he returned to his task. He drew her nipple into his mouth and drew on it.

Lorelai laughed a little and whispered, "Is it weird that the thought of that turns me on?"

"Then we're both weird," Luke said as he moved to shower the other breast with his attentions. He circled her slowly with his tongue and then looked up at her as he said, "There's nothing I wouldn't want to try with you."

"Dear Lord, you're the sexiest man," Lorelai breathed as he sucked on her.

"Glad you think so," Luke answered. "I got a little sidetracked there. I need to keep on with my inspection," he murmured. "Well, we know that this is new," he said as he spread his fingers wide and ran both hands over her stomach. He looked down at her, watching his hands slide over the taut skin. "I know it's uncomfortable. I know it's hard to move, but damn, if I don't love this," he said raggedly.

"Language," Lorelai cautioned with a smile.

"Sorry boys, but you might want to look away," Luke said with a smile. "Daddy is being very bad," he whispered, pressing his lips to her.

"Or very good, depending on your point of view," Lorelai said with a smile. As he slid down a little, Lorelai caught his shoulder and said, "Uh, Luke?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he ran his tongue in circles on her belly.

"Um, things aren't very neat down there," she said with a grimace. "I need a wax, but I've been too busy, and I can't reach the legs anymore," she said apologetically.

"So you really think I care?" Luke asked with a smirk. "Who hates shaving more than me?" he asked with a laugh.

Lorelai grinned broadly and said, "Never thought of it that way."

"Not that I'm suggesting you go all hippie on me, but this is kind of sexy, too," Luke said as he trailed his fingers through her soft curls.

"Not going hippie, got it," Lorelai said with a nod as she closed her eyes and savored his soft touch. After a minute though, she grew restless and whispered, "Are you going to touch me or just tease me all night?"

"I'm debating," Luke answered. "Tough call."

"You want my opinion?" she asked as she rotated her hips slightly.

"Sure," Luke answered easily.

"That was it," she said with a laugh.

"Oh, that was a hint?" he asked with a grin.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" she asked.

"Well, you did call me stupid once," Luke drawled.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Man, an elephant has nothing on your memory."

"Some things stick," Luke said with a chuckle. He looked up at her and asked, "What do you want, Lorelai?"

"You," she whispered. "I want you to touch me. I want you to kiss me. I want you to love me."

Luke smiled as his gaze dropped to her sex and he said in a deep voice, "I can do all of that."

"Please do," she said as she moistened her dry lips with a flick of her tongue.

Luke lowered his head and then looked up at her, propped up on the pillows. "Can you see me?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered breathless with anticipation.

Luke ran his finger through her soft folds and asked, "Can you feel me?"

"Oh yes," Lorelai moaned as he brushed over her clit.

Luke watched as she parted her legs for him and smiled as he touched his tongue to her clit. Lorelai jumped slightly at the contact and ground her hips toward him. "Oh yes," he whispered as he sank into her, breathing deeply as his tongue parted her.

Lorelai watched, listening to his little moans and hums of pleasure as he tasted her, almost as roused by his response as she was by his touch. Lorelai gave herself over to the sensation, forgetting about her self-consciousness and reveling in the desire she felt emanating from Luke. She looked down at him and whispered, "You really love me."

Luke heard her and lifted his head to look at her. "Of course I do," he said simply.

Lorelai smiled tremulously and said, "Sometimes, it still amazes me."

Luke smiled as he trailed his fingertip through her warm, damp folds and said, "It always humbles me." He looked up at her and said, "Can we try something?"

"Anything," Lorelai answered.

Luke knelt between her legs and reached for her hands. When she placed them in his he gently helped to pull her up until she was sitting up. Luke released her hands and Lorelai quickly moved to brace her arms behind her. "Where are you going?" she asked as he swung his legs over hers and stood up next to the bed.

"Just hang on," Luke said as he grabbed the pillows that had been behind her head and neck. He placed them in the center of the bed and said, "Turn this way." When Lorelai moved her legs over the edge of the bed, Luke took her hands again and said, "Try to scoot to the edge."

Lorelai scooted forward grumbling, "This is ridiculous."

"Almost there," Luke said as he positioned her as he wanted her. He smiled and said, "Lay back," as he adjusted the pillows to prop her up.

Lorelai did as she was told, rolling her eyes and saying, "See? This is crazy."

"Okay?" Luke asked as she settled back.

"Fine," Lorelai grumbled.

"Okay," Luke said with a nod. "Let's slide this one under here," he said as he grabbed the pillow she used to cushion her stomach and indicated for her to lift her hips.

"Dear Lord," Lorelai muttered as he slid the pillow under her, lifting her slightly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked with a laugh.

"Positive," Luke answered quickly.

"So much for being swept up in the moment," Lorelai groused.

"Lots of work, but really good rewards," Luke told her as he knelt beside the bed and draped her legs over his shoulders.

Lorelai laughed and said, "I feel like I'm at the gynecologist."

Luke looked up at her and said, "It's a good thing I know your gynecologist is a woman." He pressed his fingertip to her clit and rubbed gently as he said, "I might consider a career change."

"Every guy's dream job," Lorelai said as her breath caught a little. "You'd have to go back to school," she pointed out.

"Maybe I'll skip the schooling and just stay in private practice," Luke answered as he bent his head and licked her teasingly.

"Oh, God," she moaned. "You know, that would make the whole exam thing so much more pleasant," Lorelai commented as she let her head fall back. She closed her eyes and focused on his talented tongue.

"You should write that on a comment card," Luke teased as he let his finger slide down trough her wet folds.

"Yeah," Lorelai whispered distractedly as he slipped his finger into her. "Mmm," she hummed, circling her hips to meet his slow thrusts.

Luke returned his attention to her clit, laving it gently as he moved inside of her, listening to her breathing as it sped up, and she began to contact around his finger, drawing him in over and over again. After a few minutes, h slowly withdrew his finger and looked up at her with eyes heated with desire. He took her legs and moved them down to wrap around his torso as he stood up. He looked down at her and asked, "Do you want me inside of you?"

"Yes," she whispered, her eyes drinking him in as he loomed over her.

Luke leaned down, planting his hands on the mattress, his biceps flexing as he supported his weight. He bent his knees and pressed the head of his cock to her entrance, closing his eyes for a moment as he fought the urge to plunge into her heat. He opened them to find her staring at him. He smiled that arrogant smile that made her heart race and asked, "Like what you see?"

"Very much," Lorelai answered simply. She smiled and said, "You look good."

"Good how?" Luke asked with a grunt as he pushed slowly into her.

Lorelai smiled as they ran through their bit and whispered, "Good enough to eat."

Luke chuckled and said, "Mission accomplished."

"I know," Lorelai said as she preened a little beneath him. She sighed and said, "You feel so good."

"You feel incredible," Luke said in a gravelly voice.

"Different?" she asked as he began to move slowly.

Luke closed his eyes and focused on the feel of her enveloping him. "A little," he said finally. "Hotter, which shouldn't be a surprise," he said with a little laugh.

"The furnace is running," Lorelai agreed.

"Tighter," Luke ground out a little breathlessly.

"They take up a lot of room," Lorelai conceded.

"Fantastic," Luke whispered as he began to move faster.

Lorelai reached for his shoulder and said, "Gently, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Luke panted as he reined himself in a little.

Lorelai ran her hand over his smooth shoulder, feeling the play of muscles under his taut skin as he moved steadily inside of her. She dug her nails in slightly and moaned softly as he thrust into her from above, the shaft of his cock rubbing against her clit. "God, I love seeing you like this," she panted. She squirmed a little and said, "You're so hard and I can feel all of you, squeezing into me. I can feel your heat. I can feel you throbbing. Oh Luke," she moaned.

"Lorelai," he whispered.

"Yes, oh yes," she panted. "Don't stop, Babe," she moaned.

"Not stopping, not stopping," Luke breathed, fighting the urge to bury himself deep inside of her.

"Open your eyes," Lorelai whispered. "Look at me." Luke's eyes met hers and he saw the pleasure darkening the bright blue he loved so much. "Watch me," she whispered as she began to clench around him.

"Lorelai," he whispered as he watched her break apart. "Oh Lorelai," he moaned as he followed her over the edge.

Luke held himself steady as their chests heaved with exertion. "Totally worth it," Lorelai said with a pleased smile.

"Totally," Luke panted, closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath.

Lorelai reached up and ran her hand over his scruffy cheek. "I love you so," she whispered.

"Even better," Luke said as he pressed into her caress. He opened his eyes and smiled at her tenderly. He glanced down at their still joined bodies and said reluctantly, "We should get you more comfortable."

"Not yet," she said shaking her head. "Just a minute more?" she asked. Nodding his understanding, Luke struggled to control his trembling arms and legs. Lorelai looked down at him and said, "You're very creative."

"I miss this too," Luke said as he looked into her eyes.

"You should carry babies behind you, that way they aren't in the way all of the time," Lorelai said with a nod.

Luke nodded and said, "Talk to God about that."

"I will," Lorelai answered. She rubbed his arm and said, "Okay, Cool Hand, at ease."

Luke smiled as he slowly withdrew from her and pushed himself up to stand. He reached to slide the pillow out from under her and said, "I'll get a fresh pillow case."

Lorelai grinned and asked, "Don't want your boys sleeping in the wet spot?"

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "You can be so..."

"Rude, crude, socially unacceptable?" Lorelai supplied.

"All of the above," Luke grumbled as he tossed the pillow aside and pulled her up to sit on the edge of the bed.

Lorelai grasped his hips and looked up at him with a naughty grin. "So, it would be wrong to tell you that after I eject the peas from the pod, I want you to toss me up against the store room wall and fuck my brains out?" she asked innocently.

"Language," Luke admonished. "And no, that would be just fine with me," he said with a laugh. He moved to rearrange the pillows against the head board, tossing his carelessly to his side of the bed before he helped her get settled again. He stripped the case from the other pillow and tossed it into the hamper as he went to pull a clean one from the linen closet. He quickly shook it down into the case and handed the pillow to Lorelai as he knelt on his side of the bed, and dropped onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows with his face hovering over hers.

"Hello," she said with a contented purr.

"Hello to you," Luke answered, kissing her gently. He smoothed the hair back from her forehead and then tucked his arm back under him as he gazed at her.

"What are you thinking?" Lorelai asked.

Luke eyebrow quirked as he said, "I'm thinking about all of the places I'm going to do that to you once we get back to normal."

"Like?" she asked with a feline grin.

"Like, you know when I was down there," he said nodding to the side of the bed.

"What about it?" Lorelai asked.

Luke grinned and said, "Reminded me of the counter."

Lorelai smiled and said, "At the diner?"

"Yep," he answered. "Best thing I've ever tasted in that place," he added with a grin.

Lorelai laughed and ran her fingertips over his brow, smoothing the lines in his skin. "Do you think about that often?" she asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "Once or twice. A day," he added.

"Really?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

"Well, I'm staring at the counter, wiping down the table," he said meaningfully. "I have noticed that you never sit there," he pointed out.

Lorelai giggled and said, "I'm afraid the flashbacks would have me stripping my clothes off in the middle of the lunch rush."

Luke smiled and kissed her sweetly. "It's not going to be like this forever," he said gently.

"I know," Lorelai said with a nod. "And, it is good, really good. It's just different," she said with a shrug.

"But you know that it isn't because I don't want to ravish you, right?" he asked.

"I know," she assured him.

"And I will," he promised.

"Can I have that in writing?" Lorelai teased.

Luke laughed and said, "No way. It would end up in the Gazette. Tell you what, I'll seal it with a kiss," he offered.

"I'll take it," Lorelai said quickly.

Luke moved up a little and leaned close to her mouth as he whispered, "Lorelai, I promise to need, want and desire you for many, many years to come. Be ready," he warned before he captured her mouth in a punishing kiss. He pulled back and said, "I'll be coming for you."

Lorelai lifted her eyebrows and whispered, "In more ways than one."

She grinned as Luke threw his head back and laughed, pressing her palm to his smooth back as she felt the sound ripple through him. "God help us both," Luke said as he gasped for air.


	42. Bad Daddy

**A/N: This dirty little ditty fits into Middle Management Chapter 40 – Show and Tell**

**Bad Daddy**

That night, Lorelai was sitting up against the headboard reading when Luke came in from getting ready for bed. He smiled and said, "Hello, sexy librarian lady."

Lorelai snorted and said, "Don't you mean, hello beached whale?"

Luke shook his head and said, "Nope," as he crawled onto the bed, prowling his way over to her.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai said with a laugh.

Luke lunged for her neck and said, "You left me a note to bite you," before he nipped at her gently.

"Oh, that's right," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"I always do as I'm told," Luke said in a sexy growl, pressing hot kisses to her neck and ear.

Lorelai closed her book and looked down at herself. "Seriously?" she asked in an incredulous tone.

Luke pulled back a little and said, "Seriously what?"

Lorelai sighed and said, "I don't know. I just feel so gross."

"You look gorgeous," Luke whispered as he nuzzled her earlobe.

"You are twisted, my friend," Lorelai said with a laugh as she set her book on the nightstand.

"I'm infatuated," Luke said with a smile.

"So this is just a temporary thing? It will fade?" Lorelai teased.

"Enamored?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Better."

"I may also be obsessed," Luke admitted gruffly as he pressed his lips to the pulse point at her throat.

"I can live with that," Lorelai said, weaving her fingers into his hair. "What spurred this?" she asked.

"You breathe," he answered quickly.

Lorelai smiled and asked, "But you're not into necrophilia, right?"

"Right, I do require the breathing. Other than that, you don't have to do much else," he said with a self deprecating laugh.

"So, I can just sit here like a lump?" she asked.

"If you want," Luke said as he nuzzled the soft cotton covering the valley between her breasts.

"You require no effort from me?" she asked teasingly.

"Only what you want to give," Luke answered as he kissed the hollow of her throat.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Well, there's an offer I can't refuse." She smiled down at him and said, "You may encounter logistical difficulties."

"Don't worry, I'll work around them," Luke said as he slid down kissing her over her t-shirt and nipping at the soft cotton as he made his way across her breasts and to the rounded mound of her stomach. He used the palms of both hands to smooth the material over her before his lifted it gently, folding it back to expose her. He reached across her for the bottle of lotion she kept on her nightstand and squeezed a little into his hands. He rubbed his palms together to warm it, meeting her curious gaze with a smoky look.

He smoothed his hands slowly over the taut skin, rubbing in gentle circles as he pressed his arousal against her leg. Lorelai dropped her head back and whispered, "Man, you're good."

Luke smiled and kissed her stomach, his words humming against her skin as he said, "No, I'm bad. I'm very, very bad." He moved to press his knee up against the juncture of her legs as he suddenly leaned up over her and caught her lips in a searing kiss. When he pulled back, Lorelai looked at him wide eyed as he smiled rakishly and asked, "Would you like me to show you how bad I am?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "Go ahead. Show me what you can do."

"How about I tell you?" Luke asked with a devilish grin.

"Fire away," Lorelai said a little breathlessly.

Luke captured her lips again, letting his linger as he pulled away, their soft skin clinging to on another. "Dear Penthouse Forum," he said in a deep voice, causing Lorelai to giggle. "My wife of nearly a year is pregnant with our twin sons," he said as he nipped at her jaw. "Now, some men may be a little turned off by pregnant women, but not me," he continued as his lips trailed over to her ear. "I want her all of the time," he whispered softly into the shell of her ear before letting his tongue trace it leisurely. He felt Lorelai shiver and smiled. "She feels big and unattractive, but I think she looks amazing. Blooming with life and ripe for the picking," he murmured as he kissed the soft skin behind her ear. "Sometimes I feel a little conflicted about it myself," he confessed. "Is it wrong that I want to ravage the mother of my children," he asked softly. He pulled back and looked her straight in the eye as he asked, "Is it wrong that I want to fuck her until she screams my name?"

Lorelai's lips parted and she whispered, "Luke."

"I do," he said as he dipped his head to nip at her chin before blazing a trail down her throat. "That makes me a bad, bad man," he told her. He bit the soft flesh gently and murmured, "I thought I wanted her before. I thought I had it bad before, but now," he paused to suck on her neck. "Now it's all of the time," he confessed breathlessly. He reached for the hem of her shirt and began to lift it. Lorelai shifted off of the pillows to let him slip it over her head. "I think about it at work. My hands on her, my tongue on her, my cock in her," he said as he nuzzled her breast. "Her body is constantly changing, and it amazes me," he said as he cupped her lush, full breasts in his hands. "Every day is a new discovery. Every day she makes me want her more," he breathed as he sucked her nipple into his mouth.

"Oh Luke," Lorelai moaned, her hand splayed over his back, rubbing the soft flannel.

"And I love her, so much. I love her and I want her and I need her," he said as he watched her nipple harden further as his breath washed over it. He looked up at her and said, "At the same time, I lust after her. I want to devour her, possess her, bury myself in her and stay there forever." He lowered his head again and sucked her other nipple into his mouth and drew on it deeply.

"Oh God," Lorelai panted as she arched up into him.

"I'm jealous of my own sons," he confessed. "They get to live inside of her. They get to be a part of her. They get everything from her, their food, their air, everything," he whispered as he pressed his lips to her stomach and ran his palms possessively over the mound. "I need her to breathe," he whispered plaintively as he trailed his tongue over her slightly protruding navel.

"Luke," Lorelai whispered.

"So, I ask you, how can I make her see?" he continued undeterred. He nipped at the elastic of her briefs and asked, "How can I make her believe me?"

"I believe you," Lorelai answered breathlessly.

Luke looked up and asked, "Do you? Do you really?"

"Yes," she said softly.

Luke nodded and said, "So, I decided that I needed to show her. I slid her panties slowly down her legs," as he began to pull them off. "Kissing my way back up," he told her as he proceeded to do so. "And breathed her in as I got closer and closer to the place I most want to be," he said as he sucked gently on the soft skin of her thigh. He looked up and touched his fingertips to her downy curls as he said, "This incredible place. Heaven on Earth." He shifted, pressing her legs apart with his hands and letting his breath wash over her as he spoke. "There is no where I want to be more than in Lorelai's pussy," he said as he pressed his tongue to her clit.

"Oh God!" Lorelai gasped, responding to both his touch and his words. "Luke!" she panted.

"So sweet," he answered. "I could lick her for hours," he said as he lapped at her clit teasingly. "I love to look at her. So warm and soft, all pink and glistening," he said softly. He traced a finger through her folds and said, "I love to watch her opening for me. I love to watch as she fucks my finger," he said as he pressed it to her entrance and Lorelai began to undulate. "I love it when I know that she wants me inside of her," he said as he sucked her clit into his mouth and pressed into her heat.

"Yes, yes," Lorelai panted. "More. Tell me more," she demanded.

Luke lifted his lips, slid his finger from her warmth and murmured, "I love to taste her, and so I plan to. I plan to lick her and suck her and fuck her until she comes."

"Oh God, you are bad," Lorelai panted.

"Very," Luke agreed solemnly. He glanced up at her and asked, "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Luke buried his face in her, his tongue rough and demanding as he licked her and nipped at her clit. He shifted slightly and slipped his hands under her ass, lifting her slightly and moaning as he sucked her juices. Lorelai groped desperately for his shoulder, her nails digging into the soft material of his shirt and fisting it to her palm. Luke groaned loudly as he nuzzled her clit with his nose and pressed his tongue to her entrance. He thrust his tongue into her, demanding her response as he rhythmically stroked her higher and higher.

"Luke," she whispered in a raspy voice.

Spurred by her excitement, Luke pressed closer, thrusting deeper into her as he felt her tensing. He squeezed her ass roughly in his hands as he consumed her. He could feel her moisture on his face, and the scent of her desire urging him on as he fucked her with his tongue.

"God, Luke!" she cried as her orgasm slammed into her. "Luke! Luke!" she gasped as her head thrashed against the pillow. When he felt her begin to slow, he gentled his touch, releasing her ass and smoothing his fingertips over it, sliding his tongue slowly from her and lapping at her folds gently as she came down. Lorelai unclenched her hand on his shirt and let it fall limply to her side as she panted softly.

"Mmm," Luke hummed against her sensitized flesh as he continued loving her with his mouth. "Oh God, I love that," he whispered without raising his head.

Lorelai laughed breathlessly and said, "Me too."

Luke slid his hands out from under her and ran them up her thighs, over her hips and onto her belly, caressing the taut skin tenderly as his lips and tongue continued to bring her back to Earth. Finally, he raised his head, looked at the round curve of her stomach and kissed it tenderly. "Sorry guys," he whispered. "Daddy had to teach Mommy a lesson."

He lifted up and moved to stretch out beside her, his face inches from hers as she stared at the ceiling blankly. Lorelai turned her head and said, "Bad, bad Daddy."

Luke chuckled and said, "If I'm not mistaken, Mommy seemed to like it."

Lorelai smiled at him lazily and said, "You have all of your clothes on."

Luke nodded and said, "I think I'll stay this way for a few minutes."

"But," Lorelai started to protest.

Luke shook his head and said, "All for you."

"But, you'll go blind or spontaneously combust or whatever," Lorelai said with a frown.

Luke chuckled and said, "I think you only go blind if you satisfy the urge."

"It's not fair," Lorelai said with a frown.

Luke shook his head again and said, "I got what I wanted. I wanted to love you."

Lorelai smiled and said encouragingly, "Well, you did a very good job of it."

"Thank you," Luke answered with a smile.

"You kind of lost the thread of your story there," Lorelai pointed out.

"Action sequence," Luke answered with a chuckle.

"That it was," Lorelai said with a contented sigh. "Do you really feel that way?" she asked.

"Every minute of every day," he replied sincerely.

"You are bad," she said with a loving smile.

"Yes, I am," Luke admitted freely.

Lorelai looked down at him and asked, "Can you take your clothes off now?"

"In a minute," Luke answered as he ran his hand over her stomach. "Do you think I traumatized them?" he asked.

"Nah, I think they slept through it," Lorelai assured him.

"Good, I don't want them to come out swinging because I violated their Mama," Luke said with a deep chuckle.

"They'd have to go through me first," Lorelai told him as she placed her hand on top of his and laced their fingers together. "You are a very sexy man," she said with a happy sigh.

"I was inspired," Luke said humbly.

Lorelai turned to look at him and said, "I need you to breathe too."

"Then we are a perfect match," Luke answered as he leaned in to kiss her tenderly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Take you pants off, I'm sleepy."

"Yes ma'am," Luke answered with a chuckle as he pulled his hand away from hers. He sat up and stripped both shirts off, tossing them aside carelessly before her unzipped his jeans and shucked them to the side with his socks. He slipped his legs under the covers and placed her pillow on her right side so that she could roll over onto it. "Do you want your shirt?" he asked softly.

"Nuh uh," Lorelai said sleepily as she rolled over. "Lose the shorts too, I want you naked in my bed," she said using his own words against him. Luke stripped them off and curled himself up behind her, curving his body around hers as his hand settled protectively on her bare stomach. After a minute, Lorelai whispered, "Hey, Luke?"

"Hey, Lorelai," he answered as he nuzzled her hair.

"I feel the same way. About you," she said softly.

"I'm very glad that you feel that way," Luke answered with a pleased smile.

"And after the two Jakes here are born, I plan to let you know that. Often," she told him.

"I will mark that down," he answered.

Lorelai was drifting off to sleep as she murmured, "Jake is a good name."

"Mm hmm, Jake," Luke mumbled against her shoulder. He kissed it softly and settled in to follow her off into dreamland.


	43. Boot Camp Boogie

**A/N: Fits into Middle Management Chapter 41 – This is How Traditions Are Made**

**Boot Camp Boogie**

Lorelai was in bed reading that night when Luke came in from locking up for the night. "Are we secured, Sarge?" Lorelai asked.

Luke nodded and said, "I patrolled the perimeter, Captain."

"Good. Now drop and give me twenty," she ordered with a laugh.

Luke shook his head and began to unbutton his flannel. When he dropped it into the hamper, he pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it in after it. Lorelai eyed his tattoo and said, "I was serious. Twenty good ones."

Luke looked over at her with a smirk and said, "Yes, ma'am." He walked slowly over to her side of the bed, dropped to the floor and started counting off twenty push ups. When he finished, he sat back on his heels and smiled up at her with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Dear Lord, man, strip and get into bed," Lorelai ordered.

Luke pushed to his feet and said, "Back in a minute." He walked slowly to the bathroom, his jeans slung low on his narrow hips, and his broad back bared for her viewing pleasure.

Lorelai watched him go and exhaled slowly through lips parted with lust. She quickly marked her page and set the book on the nightstand, dropping her glasses on top of it. When Luke reappeared she said, "You really are the most awful tease."

"I was just doing what I was told," Luke said with an innocent shrug. "It's not my fault you like to ogle me," he said with a grin. He walked over to the bed, the button of his jeans was open and showing a flash of red plaid boxers beneath. He leaned down and asked, "Who said I was teasing?"

"Off, off, off!" Lorelai said, pointing to his jeans.

"What's gotten into you tonight?" he asked with a laugh.

Lorelai shot him a pointed look and said, "Well, hopefully, you."

"Dirty, dirty girl," he said softly. "I'm not your sex toy."

"Yes you are, and I want to play with you now," she said as she slipped her finger into the waistband of his boxers. "You like being ogled and you love it when I toy with you," she said as she looked up at him with guileless blue eyes.

"You're right," he said with a small smile.

"I usually am," she told him archly. "Now, I may not be in the most maneuverable condition right now, but I do know a thing or two that I have on good authority that you are partial to," she said teasingly.

"Like what?" he asked.

Lorelai crooked her finger for him to bend over and whispered, "I know for a fact that you like long, soft kisses." She demonstrated for him, brushing her lips over his lingeringly, and teasing them softly with the tip of her tongue. She pressed hers to his softly and let herself melt into him with a happy sigh. She reached up to cup his neck and murmured against his lips, "And I know you like this," as she parted his lips with her tongue and teased his gently, coaxing him out to play. She deepened the kiss pressing him closer to her as their tongues tangled, massaging his tongue suggestively with hers.

When she pulled back, Luke stared down at her and said in his deep sexy voice, "I do. I do like that."

Lorelai ran her fingertip down his bare chest and said, "You like it when I look at you. You like to walk around in here half naked, knowing it makes me crazy to see the rest of you. You like flexing your muscles, knowing it makes me hot. It feeds your ego. And I've found that with the proper care and feeding your ego benefits me immensely," she teased.

"Probably true for most guys," Luke answered with a smirk.

Lorelai shook her head slowly and said, "I don't care about most guys. I care about you." She smiled up at him and said, "Now, let me show you a few other things that I know you like."

Luke smiled slowly and said, "Okay."

Lorelai leaned forward and pulled her big t-shirt off, watching his eyes spark with interest. "I know you like to touch me," she said softly as she settled back against the pillows.

"Yes," he said softly as he automatically reached out to touch her soft skin.

"Ah, ah," she said shaking her head as she caught his wrist to still it. "Hands to yourself," she admonished. "You see, I know you like to touch me, but I also know that you like to watch me touch myself," she said as she ran her hands over the hard mound of her stomach. "It excites you," she whispered, her eyes locked on his as he followed her hands with avid interest. "I know you like to touch my breasts," she told him as she cupped them in her palms. "They're so much fuller now," she whispered. She ran her thumbs over her nipples and said, "My nipples are bigger and darker. Do you like that, Luke?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, his breathing becoming shallow and labored.

"They're so sensitive now. Tender, a little sore, but it's a good hurt," she told him. "A little ache. A mixture of pleasure and pain," she said as she watched his face. "Do you know what I mean, Luke? When something feels so good it makes you ache?" she asked in a husky voice. She pinched her nipples gently and he watched them bead and harden, licking his lips unconsciously. "When you suck on them now, I feel it go right through me," she whispered as she continued massaging her breasts, cupping them and pressing them together. "I feel it in my gut. I feel it deep inside of me," she said in a low voice. "Your tongue running over me," she breathed as she became more aroused by the thought of it.

"Let me," he whispered.

"No, you like to watch, remember?" she told him. She slid her hands back down over her stomach and said, "Look at out babies, Luke. We made them. You and me. In this bed. Your cock deep inside of me, driving me wild, loving me like no one ever has before," she told him in a hypnotic voice.

"Oh God," he whispered.

"Take off your pants, Luke," she commanded softly. Luke quickly stripped off his jeans and boxers, standing next to the bed, his cock hard and full, aching for her touch. She licked her lips at the sight of him and asked, "Do you remember? Do you remember when you asked me to stand in front of you and touch myself?" she asked him.

"Yes," he hissed.

"Do you remember? What it was like those nights we couldn't stay together? On the phone?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes," he whispered.

"I'm going to touch myself now, Luke," she whispered. She looked up at him and said, "Take my panties off." Luke moved to pull her panties over her hips and down her legs, running his hands achingly up over her calves before she shook her head and said, "No. No touching."

"You're making me crazy," he growled.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" she asked boldly.

"I want to touch you," he said plaintively.

"I want you to watch," she told him as her hand slipped down and she ran her nails through the soft curls at the apex of her legs. She bent her knees, bracing her heels into the mattress as she parted her fold with her fingers and looked up at him boldly. "My fingers aren't as long as yours," she told him as she stroked her clit gently. "You have incredible hands. Those long graceful fingers. Touching me, teasing me, pressing into me," she said as she slipped her own finger into her wet heat. "Oh yeah," she whispered. "I love your fingers inside of me," she panted as she looked up at him. "Wrap them around your cock, Luke," she told him.

Luke groaned and did as he was told. "I want you," he whispered. "I want you to touch me."

"Stroke your cock for me," she whispered, undeterred. She watched as he began to slide his hand along the length of his erection, his eyes heavy with lust, biting his lip in frustration. "Oh, I'm wet," she told him softly. "I get wet just thinking about you, did you know that?" she asked. "Sometimes, we'll be doing something, clearing up after dinner, or working in the office, and I'll catch sight of your hands. All I can think about is having them on me, in me," she told him as she began to stroke herself faster. "I see your shirt stretch across your back and all I can think about it scraping my nails down it while you're buried inside of me," she told him.

"Lorelai, please," he asked in a ragged whisper.

"Do you want to taste me, Luke?" she asked.

"God, yes," he groaned.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Here," as she slid her finger from her folds and held it up to his lips. Luke wrapped his lips around it and sucked it into his mouth greedily, licking ever bit of juice from her and drawing it into his mouth sucking it in like she does to his cock. Lorelai smiled and said, "Someone wants me to suck him."

Luke released her finger and said, "Please?"

"Do you like being in my mouth, Luke?" Lorelai asked teasingly as he watched her slide her finger back to her clit and rub it quickly, using the moisture from his mouth to make it slick as she drove herself higher.

Luke's breath rushed from his lungs as he watched her, his lips parted with desire. "Please," he whispered again.

"Do you want to lick me?" she asked.

"You know I do," he panted.

"You can, but you have to keep stroking yourself while you lick me," she told him. Luke nodded and moved to kneel on the bed between her legs, looking up at her with heated blue eyes as he stroked his cock and bent to press his lips to her curls. He parted her with his tongue and groaned against her damp folds. "You like that?" she asked as he nuzzled her. "Rubbing yourself while you lick me?" she asked breathlessly. "Oh yes," she moaned. "That's right, oh God, you're so good at that," she whispered as she reached to run her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp gently. "Is your cock good and hard, Luke?" she panted. "I want it hard and hot, because you're going to come in my mouth," she told him. When she felt him moan against her, she smiled and said, "That's right, so right." She pressed up into his mouth as his tongue pressed into her and said, "I'm going to come for you and then, you're going to put that hard cock in my mouth and I am going to suck you. Oh God, Luke," she moaned. "Only you," she whispered. "Only you can make me want this much," she told him softly. "I want you all of the time." She closed her eyes, feeling her orgasm coil deep in her belly as he trust his tongue into her, keeping time with his hand on his cock. He moved up and drew her clit into his mouth as he thrust first one and then two fingers into her. "Oh, yes," she whispered. "That's right, fuck me," she told him softly. "Fuck me with your fingers while you stroke your cock," she panted as she writhed beneath him. "Oh Luke!" she cried. "That's right, oh, oh," she moaned as her climax slammed into her. "Luke, fuck me, Luke," she panted as she spasmed around him, grinding up into his mouth.

As she started to slow, Luke tore his mouth from her with a muttered, "Fuck," as he scrambled up next to her, pressed his cock to her mouth, and ground out a desperate, "Take it. Take it, Lorelai," he demanded.

Lorelai licked her lips and drew his engorged cock into her mouth, sucking him hard and fast as he struggled to keep from thrusting into her warm velvety mouth. "You make me," he groaned as she drew on him. "Oh God," he whispered. "Lorelai," he moaned as he gripped the headboard and clenched his eyes shut. He opened them and looked down to see her looking up at him with a gleam of triumph in her eyes. "Oh fuck," he whispered again as he was lost. "Lorelai, oh," he gasped as his orgasm burst from him. "Oh, aghh," he grunted as he emptied himself into her mouth. She swallowed him greedily, and looked up at him before closing her eyes and moaning with pleasure around him. "Oh, oh," he panted as she ran her tongue over the sensitive tip of him. "Christ, Lorelai," he whispered, hanging his head.

Lorelai released him, stroking the tender flesh gently with the pads of her fingers, watching as he jerked and twitched at her touch. "Got a little mouthy there, Mister," she teased with a satisfied grin.

"Huh?" he asked in a dazed tone.

"You really liked that," she purred.

"Yes," he said as he tried to catch his breath. "Oh God," he said as he pulled back and flopped over onto his back, covering his forehead with his arm as his chest heaved. "You shouldn't be like that," he told her softly.

"Like what?" she asked, looking over at him with a pleased smile.

"So hot," he mumbled. "So God damn sexy," he grunted.

"You're very potty mouthed tonight," she said with a giggle.

"I almost crawled right out of my skin," he said rolling his eyes. "Shouldn't you be getting all proper and momish by now?" he asked looking over at her.

"I hope not," she said with another giggle.

Luke smiled and reached for her hand as he said, "Me too."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I like being able to make you a little crazy."

"You make me a lot crazy," he corrected as he raised her hand to his lips.

"Well, that will teach you, won't it?" she asked with a laugh.

Luke grinned at the ceiling and said, "Man, you sure showed me."

"Let that be a lesson to you," she admonished.

Luke quirked an eyebrow at her and said, "I could show you a thing or two."

"Please, I've seen it all," she said waving her hand at him.

"You let me know when you're ready," he said with a laugh.

"Big talk from the shirtless swaggering man," Lorelai teased.

"I was not swaggering," he said rolling his eyes.

Lorelai scoffed and said, "Please. You knew exactly what you were doing."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't swagger," he said with a chuckle.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Teasing a big ball of hormones like me." She frowned at him and said, "You'd better start letting yourself go or we'll screw each other to death before we're fifty."

"Lorelai," he chastised.

"What? It's true," she told him.

"It's not screwing," he said sternly.

"Just a turn of phrase," she assured him.

"A wrong turn," he grumbled. He rolled up onto his side and said, "No matter how dirty you talk to me, no matter how crazy you make me, what we do is not screwing," he told her.

"I meant no offense," she told him holding up her hands innocently. "Hey, how come we can say 'fuck' but we can't say 'screw'?" she asked. Luke rolled his eyes and sighed deeply as he dropped back onto his back. "I'm just asking," she said with a laugh.

"I don't know," he said tiredly.

"What other terms are taboo? Just so I don't accidentally use them," she said giving him a nudge.

"What do I have to do to get you to drop this?" he asked, looking over at her pointedly.

Lorelai waggled her eyebrows and said. "Fuck me," she said with a grin.

"You're a regular riot, Alice," he grumbled.

"I wasn't kidding," she said with a laugh. "Nice, reference, though. It made me hot," she said with a giggle.

"You can't be serious," he said incredulously. When Lorelai shrugged he frowned and asked, "Didn't you?"

"I did," she said with a nod. "Doesn't necessarily mean I would mind another," she told him.

Luke chuckled and said, "Oh, now I see what you meant by 'drop and give me twenty.'"

"I don't need twenty," she said with a wave of her hand.

Luke barked a short laugh. "Do you think you could give me a minute?" he asked.

"Sure, take all the time you need," she said generously.

"Maybe if I lay here long enough she'll fall asleep," he murmured.

"Hey, you don't have to have sex with me if you don't want to. I was just letting you know that I would be open to a more, uh, intimate moment," she said with a shrug.

"Because that wasn't intimate enough?" he asked.

Lorelai looked over at him and said, "You know it's different."

Luke nodded and said, "It is."

Lorelai ran her fingers gently over his and said; "Especially now. I like having you inside of me and having them inside of me." She glanced over at him and asked, "Is that weird?"

Luke shook his head and said, "I know what you mean."

Lorelai flushed a little as she looked down and said, "I thought you might."

Luke looked over at her and blurted, "Do you think we're too attached to each other?"

Lorelai blinked and drew her head back as she asked, "What do you mean? We're married."

Luke nodded and said, "I know, but it's more than that."

"So, we shouldn't be so into each other?" she asked.

"No, I'm not saying that," he said as he looked up at the ceiling and blinked thoughtfully, trying to pick the right words. "I thought that we were good friends. Pretty close. As close as I've ever been with anyone. And then, when we were dating, it was even more intense. It just seemed inevitable that we would get married. I couldn't not marry you," he said softly. "And now, I don't know, it just keeps growing," he finished lamely.

"And you're afraid that might be bad?" she asked.

He looked over at her and said, "What if I did let myself go to seed and you didn't want me anymore? I'm getting crankier as I get older, what if you decide that you can't deal with me anymore? I don't know what I'd do," he said softly.

"I really don't think you need to worry about those things," Lorelai said gently. "First of all, you're way too vain to let yourself go. Secondly, you've been cranky as long as I've known you. I must be a little perverse, because I like it. Actually, you aren't nearly as cranky as you used to be," she said with a thoughtful frown. She looked over at him with a grin and said, "It must be all of the tender, passionate, love making that is in no way shape or form remotely like screwing."

Luke looked over at her and said softly, "You are my life."

"Oh, Babe," she whispered. "I am incredibly attached to you, and I like it. I love it. I love every minute of it," she told him.

"I am not vain," he said gruffly.

"Yes, you are," she whispered.

"You're a sex maniac," he accused.

"I am," she said gravely. "I'd start going to meetings, but I have this fear that I'd run into Taylor or Kirk there, and then I'd have to be celibate for the rest of my life," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing them up in bed," Luke said rolling his eyes. "I'll never get it up again," he groaned.

"I bet you will," Lorelai said with a giggle. "You want me to resuscitate you?" she asked.

Luke looked over at her with a tender smile and asked, "Still in the mood?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "Always in the mood for you."

Luke laughed and said, "I guess I should soak it up while I can. I have a feeling that will change radically in a few months."

"Probably, at least for a little while," she conceded.

He rolled up next to her and kissed her gently. "Do you love me, Mrs. Danes?" he asked softly.

"With all of my heart," she answered, looking him straight in the eye.

"Well, then, I guess I should make love to the woman I love," he said as he kissed her neck. "But be warned, Lorelai, this will not be 'fucking' and will definitely not be 'screwing,' got it?" he asked.

"I want to see you," she whispered.

"We can make that happen," he assured her as he slipped down to nuzzle her breasts. "Teasing me," he chastised softly.

"Titillating you," she corrected with a chuckle.

"Yes," he said with a smile. He touched the tip of his tongue to her nipple and flicked at it teasingly. "How do you like it?" he asked in a growl.

"I love it," she said with a happy smile.

"Mmm," Luke hummed as he closed his lips over her and drew her nipple into his warm mouth, sucking her gently. She felt him hardening against her hip and smiled a slow warm smile, knowing that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. He cupped her breasts tenderly, letting his fingers flit over her tender skin softly as he savored the weight of her in his palms. "You are delicious," he murmured as he moved to cover her other nipple, sucking it with tender devotion.

"Oh Luke," she sighed as she ran her hand over his back and shoulders. As he moved to kiss her stomach, she whispered, "You don't need to."

"What?" he asked softly.

"I just want you inside of me. I don't need to," she stammered. "I just need you inside of me," she whispered.

"I need you," he told her, looking up at her frankly. "I need to love you. I need to make you feel what I feel," he told her.

"I do," she whispered. "I will," she said as he touched his finger to her clit.

"You gave the orders earlier. It's my turn," he told her as he positioned himself between her thighs and kissed them tenderly. "If you want me, you'll have to take me on my terms," he told her.

"Okay," she said breathlessly as he pressed his tongue to her clit firmly, demanding her response. "Oh, okay," she said as he circled her slowly, moaning against her as he sank into her. "Oh," she breathed again, closing her eyes and giving herself over to the sensations he was stirring in her.

"That's it, give yourself to me, Lorelai," he said as he looked up at her with dark eyes.

"I'm yours," she whispered.

"All mine," he said firmly as he spread his hands over her belly and rubbed gentle circles over their children as he pressed his tongue to her entrance.

"Luke," she sighed. "I love you, Luke," she said softly. "I love you," she moaned as he began to thrust his tongue into her.

Luke groaned against her and dragged his tongue the length of her, sucking her clit onto his mouth and drawing on it gently before he lifted his head and said, "I need you to roll onto your side for a minute."

Lorelai nodded and rolled to the side so he could pull the pillows out from behind her. He quickly arranged them to support her back and lift her hips before he helped her roll back onto them. "Okay?" he asked breathlessly. Lorelai nodded silently and reached for his arm, urging him to her. He knelt between her legs and asked. "Is this okay for you?"

"Please," she whispered.

Luke pressed the tip of his cock to her entrance, careful to keep is weight on his knees and off of her. He braced his arms on either side of her hips, shifting his weight as he pressed slowly into her.

"Love me," she urged.

He began to move slowly inside of her and said, "Tell me again, Lorelai," as he looked down at her.

"I love you, Luke," she said, her eyes locked on his.

Luke closed his eyes for a moment, savoring her words as she enveloped him in her heat. He thrust into her gently, careful not to push too deeply as he lifted a hand, slipping his hand between them to press his fingers to her clit. "I love you, Lorelai," he said in a voice hoarse with emotion.

"Oh Luke," she said as she fought to keep her eyes on him.

"I love being inside of you," he told her. "I love being so close to you," he said as he moved a little faster, feeling her squeeze him tight within her walls. They made love slowly and silently, focused on the feel of one another, and the completion they both felt when they were joined.

"Luke," she whispered as she felt herself growing close.

"Give yourself to me, Lorelai," he commanded again.

"Oh Luke," she shuddered as she climaxed quietly, the waves of pleasure rushing through her and soothing the need she felt for him.

"All mine," he murmured as he continued to ride the convulsions of her muscles.

"All yours," she replied as he closed his eyes and followed her over the edge.

When he could hold himself steady no more, Luke pulled back gently, resting against his thighs as he tried to catch his breath. "Okay?" he asked again.

"Perfect," she answered. "I need to sit up, though," she told him breathlessly.

"Okay, okay," and panted as he help her roll to the side again, pulling the pillows out from under her back and arranging them against the headboard again. "Here you go," he murmured as he helped her get comfortable against them and rolled over beside her.

"You are The Man," Lorelai said as she lay panting against the pillows.

"I should hope so," Luke said as he stretched out next to her, his hand across his forehead.

Lorelai reached for the hand that lay limp at his side and laced her fingers through his. She lifted their joined hands until they rested on his stomach, rubbing them gently across the fine hair. "Beautiful, sexy, sweet and so attentive," she sighed. "I'm a very lucky girl."

Luke turned to look at her and said, "You forgot the loving part."

Lorelai lifted his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles tenderly and said, "Always loving."

Luke rolled onto his side, reaching his other hand to cover her stomach. He smiled and said, "Maybe adoring is a better word."

"We won't argue over semantics tonight," Lorelai said with a laugh.

Luke kissed her hand and said, "Let me go," trying to loosen his fingers from her grip.

"Never," she vowed.

"My arm is falling asleep," Luke complained.

"Fine," Lorelai grumbled as she released his hand so he could use it to prop his head up. She covered his other hand and said, "I'll just take this one, then."

"You're welcome to it," he said as he watched her hand cover his as he slid it over her rounded belly. "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head slowly and said, "Just the opposite."

"I know that it's uncomfortable for you like that," he told her.

"I need to see your face," she said softly. "It feels right when I can see you."

"I know," he said with a nod. "I think so too."

"Maybe we are too attached. We can't seem to have independent thoughts anymore," she teased.

"Oh god, does that mean my mind is starting to work like yours?" he asked with a groan.

"Soon we won't even need to talk," Lorelai said with a nod.

"You're the one who needs to talk," he pointed out.

Lorelai grinned at him and said, "You like it when I talk. I proved that earlier."

"Some talking," he admitted with a laugh.

"Dirty talking," she said in a husky voice.

"There is no way you are getting me started again," he said with a laugh. "Speaking of talking," he said as he looked down at her.

"Yes?" she asked with a yawn.

"So, I talked to Rory today," he said casually.

"You did?" Lorelai asked with raised brows.

Luke shrugged and said, "I just called to see if she got the package of junk I sent for finals week."

"You spoil her," Lorelai murmured. When he raised his eyebrows at her, she laughed and said, "Fine, us."

"I asked if she wanted to get a tree with me again this year," he told her. "Are you up for it?" he asked.

Lorelai studied him carefully for a minute and then said, "You know, I think that should be your thing with the kids."

"You do?" Luke asked unaware that his eyes had brightened.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Yeah, that's a dad thing. The mom just helps with the decorating and stuff. It's your job to haul the tree home."

"If you're sure," Luke said doubtfully.

"I'm sure. I don't want to go waddling around some tree farm, and you and Rory did a great job last year," she said with a nod.

"I thought I'd ask," Luke said with a shrug.

"And you did," Lorelai answered.

Luke looked at her for a moment and then said a quiet, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she whispered.

Luke smirked and said, "You know me pretty well."

"I know enough to know you wouldn't be able to resist showing off with the push ups," Lorelai laughed.

Luke smiled and said, "Yeah."

"Hey Sarge?" she asked.

"Yeah, Cap'n," he answered.

"When this," she said gesturing to her belly, "is gone, will you do that again? With me under you?" she asked with a flirty smile.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," he answered, sealing the deal with a kiss.


	44. Mushy Morning

**A/N: This chapter fits into Middle Management chapter 43- A Day in the Life. I have decided to place Good at Dirty! on hiatus for a while. I have been struggling with it, as I am sure you can tell. Judging by the chirping crickets, I am guessing that many of you are as bored with it as I am after 44 chapters of unabated dirtiness. I will not mark it complete as of yet, I think I will wait until I wrap up the series to do so. Maybe, after a while, Lorelai, Luke and I will get our groove back. Thanks for reading, and I hope that you continue to enjoy Middle Management and Seven Weeks. XOXOXO – Mags. **

**Mushy Morning **

Luke was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice the one blue eye peep open and stare back at him through the dim pre-dawn light until she muttered, "Stop staring."

"I can't help it," he whispered.

"Try," she mumbled as she closed the eye again. A moment later she said, "You're still staring."

"I'm still crazy about you," he answered quietly.

This time both eyes opened and she smiled lazily as she said, "That's right. If you're going to wake me up this early, you had better be talking sweet."

"Happy anniversary," he whispered, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Happy anniversary," she replied. She stretched her legs and said, "You're very lovey dovey this morning."

"Is that bad?" he asked.

"No, it's very good," she answered with a smile. "If you're going to stare at me, sweet talk me and be all lovey dovey, don't you think you should kiss me good morning?" she asked.

"I definitely think so," he said as he caught her lips in a kiss filled with tenderness.

Lorelai stroked his cheek as he lay on her pillow, their faces close, and their blue eyes locked on one another. "You know, it's been a pretty eventful year," she said softly.

Luke grinned and said, "That's what I was just thinking about."

"It's pretty amazing," she said as she rubbed her hand against his scruff, enjoying the prickly feel of it against her palm.

"Incredible," he answered.

She smiled and said, "No offense, but I hope that this next year is a little more uneventful."

Luke smiled and reached to rub her stomach gently as he said, "Not likely."

"No, I guess not," Lorelai agreed with a sigh. "So, you and me, all day?" she asked.

"All day," he answered. "What would you like to do?" he asked.

"Stay here all day," she murmured.

Luke grinned and said, "Well, I would be okay with that, but Rory is home, and if we don't come out, it may scar her so badly that she never comes home again."

"True," Lorelai said regretfully. "What would you like to do?" she asked.

"Well, I think we should stay here for a little while," he said with a naughty grin. "And then, I think I'd like to make my girls, and guys," he added talking to her belly, "some breakfast."

"Good start," Lorelai said with a contented smile.

"I thought so," Luke said with false humility. "And then, I thought we'd do whatever you wanted to do during the day, and tonight, I want to take you on a date," he told her earnestly.

"A date, huh?" she asked.

"Yep," Luke said with a nod.

"What kind of date?" she asked with a grin.

"A dinner date," he replied.

"And then what?" she prodded.

Luke shrugged and said, "I thought some heavy duty necking on the couch would be nice."

Lorelai laughed and said, "That would be nice. Only two problems there, Sparky."

"What would those be?" he asked with a frown.

"One, Rory is home, and she is not a big fan of us necking on the couch, even when it's the light duty variety," she pointed out.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Pesky kids."

Lorelai giggled and said, "Get used to it. Second, I can't neck on the couch because I can't get close enough to you anymore."

Luke smiled and said, "You can't get to me, but I can get to you."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Have I ever told you how much I admire your determination?"

Luke pressed his lips to hers and then whispered, "Have I ever told you how much I admire all aspects of your being?"

"I really admire your determination," Lorelai said with a cheeky grin.

Luke kissed her again, pressing her over onto her back and murmured, "Where to start?" He kissed her again drawing it out slowly, letting his lips slide over hers gently. "I love kissing you," he murmured. "You kissed me first, remember?" he asked as her nuzzled her ear. "Sitting on the side of the road on our way back from dinner," he said softly. He kissed her lips again, teasing them gently with his tongue. "I remember how stunned I was. You kissed me," he said as he kissed her again.

Lorelai smiled up at him and said, "You were babbling. I had to shut you up."

"I don't babble, you do," he said gruffly.

"Sorry, you were ranting," she corrected. "Kiss me now," she urged him.

Luke shifted to angle his head, pressing up on his hands as he bent his arms to kiss her deeply. Lorelai moaned softly as he parted her lips with his and let his tongue flicker into her mouth, teasing her. She draped one arm over his back as she cupped the back of his head with the other, holding him close to her as they dueled. "I wanted you so badly," he whispered as he bent to kiss her neck. "I was going out of my mind," he said as he drew her soft skin into his mouth and sucked gently.

"You told me that you wouldn't sleep with me," she said with a laugh.

"Not because I didn't want to," he growled as he nipped at her.

Lorelai tugged at his t-shirt and said, "Off." Luke smiled and pushed himself up, quickly shedding his shirt, sweats and boxers. Lorelai giggled and said, "Well, that didn't take much encouragement."

"I'll sleep with you now," he said with a grin, fingering the hem of the t-shirt she slept in.

"Good, because otherwise, this whole marriage thing would be too much work for very little return," she said with a smile as he pulled her up to strip the shirt from her.

"Need you to be naked too," he said as he reached for her panties.

"You're very anxious today," she said with a laugh. "What ever happened to Mr. Take His Time?" she asked.

"You beat all of the patience out of me," he answered as he dropped her clothes to the floor. "I need you," he said as he bent to press his lips to her stomach, running his hands over the taut skin reverently. "I can't wait," he murmured. "I need to be inside of you," he told her in a voice hoarse with suppressed emotion.

"Oh, Luke," she sighed as he slid down to press her thighs apart. When he touched his tongue to her clit, she twitched and whispered. "I need you too."

He pressed his mouth to her, inhaling deeply as he laved her with his tongue. "Oh God," he moaned against her tender flesh. "You are amazing," he told her softly before pressing his tongue to her entrance and flicking at it teasingly. "You drive me wild. Just the thought of tasting you," he murmured. He buried his lips in her folds and pressed his tongue into her. Letting it slip out, he ran it slowly up to her clit, nipping at the swollen nub with his lips, before drawing it into his mouth. He pressed his finger into her and groaned when he found her hot and wet.

Lorelai moaned as he slid his finger into her panting, "I'm ready, so ready."

Luke ran his tongue over her again and then pressed his lips to her hip as he asked, "Are you sure? I don't want to rush you."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Never stopped me. Come here," she said softly.

Luke crawled up next to her, lifting the pillow she use to cradle her stomach and placing it on the other side of her. "Roll over," he said softly.

"But, I want," she started to say.

"I know, but it's getting too hard," he said shaking his head.

"It is? Dirty!" she said with a giggle.

Luke smiled and said, "It puts too much pressure on you, and I'm scared to death that I'm going to hurt you."

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I want you to roll over like I asked you to," he answered with a grin.

Lorelai rolled to her side mumbling, "You didn't ask, you told."

Luke grinned and said, "Sorry, like I told you to." He stretched out behind her, pressing his lips to the side of her neck and saying, "I like looking at you too, but for now, we need to find something else that works. Okay?" he asked.

"Okay," she said softly.

"I'm right here," he said as he pressed his entire body up against her. "Do you feel me, Lorelai?" he asked in a husky voice, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"Yes," she whispered as a shiver shot through her.

"Do you feel how much I want you?" he asked as he gently cupped her breast. He ran his thumb over her nipple, groaning softly in her ear as he felt it harden against his touch and pressed his cock against her.

"Yes," she said softly.

"And do you know that I'm going to be looking into your eyes for many, many years to come?" he asked gently.

"I know," she said with a nod.

"Trust me?" he asked in a whisper.

"Completely," she answered honestly.

Luke nodded and began to kiss her shoulder, running his hand over her breast and down onto her stomach, circling it lovingly as his warm mouth trailed back to her neck, sucking and biting gently. He nudged her legs forward with his, curling them toward her stomach as her bottom pressed against him. He lifted his pillow and swung it over her, as he said, "Put this between your knees." Lorelai did as she was told, and Luke slid his hand over her hip and down to cup her bottom, squeezing gently as his fingers dipped into her from behind, parting her gently and trailing his finger through the damp warmth. "You'll like this," he whispered as he teased her. He pressed his finger into her and whispered, "I'll be wrapped around you while you're wrapped around me," he murmured, inching down as he pressed hot kisses to her back. He withdrew is finger and guided his cock to her entrance. "Okay?" he asked softly.

"Oh yes," she whispered.

Luke slowly pressed into her, as she shifted to accommodate his length. When he was sheathed in her, he pressed his lips to her back again, as he began to move slowly inside of her. After moving together silently for a few minutes, he slid his hand slowly over her hip and let his fingers tangle enticingly in her curls. He parted her and let his finger trail over his clit softly as he whispered, "This feels so good."

Lorelai's lips curled as she said, "I was just thinking the same thing."

"It's good?" he asked, his breath hot against the nape of her neck as he moved gently inside of her.

"So good," she answered as her breath hitched a little.

"So tight," he murmured against her skin, his breath coming in soft puffs as he moved inside of her. "Holding me so tight," he whispered.

Lorelai groaned and said, "I think we have a new favorite." She pressed her hips back into him and said, "I can feel every inch of you. Oh, squeezing into me," she exhaled.

"I can see you, Lorelai," he whispered to her. "Your eyes are darker, you're getting closer," he told her as he pressed his lips to her soft skin. "I know just how you look," he panted. "Your hair so dark against your skin, your lips parted and red with my kisses," he told her. "Oh God, you're beautiful," he groaned. "Can you see me?" he asked breathlessly.

"Your eyes," she panted. "I love to watch your eyes. I can see me in them," she whispered raggedly. "See how you see me."

"Can you see how much I love you?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Yes. So much love," she answered. "Oh Luke," she said helplessly as she squeezed him tighter. "Do you know?" she asked desperately as she felt her orgasm gripping her.

"Yes," he hissed as he felt her tensing against him. "Oh yes, I know," he breathed into her ear as she came, whimpering and rubbing her face into the pillow. "I know you love me," he said in a throaty voice. "I love you and you love me, and I'm going to be with you forever," he said raggedly as he thrust into her coming hard in fits and spurts as it shuddered through him, shaking him to the core. "Forever," he whispered into her ear as he slowed and dropped his head to the pillow behind hers. He ran his hand up over their children and whispered again, "Forever."

"And ever," she added softly as they lay locked in each other.

He stayed curled up behind her as the weak winter sun rose higher in the sky, kissing her shoulder and back as she lay contented in his arms. "You've been reading the pregnancy books again," she murmured.

"Just doing a little research," he answered, smoothing the flat of his hand over her hip and stroking her thigh tenderly.

"You are a highly motivated learner when you want to be, aren't you?' she asked with a giggle.

Luke grinned and said, "It helps when you are truly interested in what you're studying."

"Tell me professor, what other lessons do you have planned?" she teased.

"You seemed to take to that one," he said as he lifted his head from the pillow to peer over her shoulder.

"I really enjoyed that one. I was just curious about what else was in your curriculum. I have a deep love of learning," she said with a sigh.

"I have a deep love of you," Luke answered as he kissed her shoulder.

Lorelai turned to look at him and said, "Anniversaries make you mushy."

"You make me mushy. Today, I just have the perfect excuse to be, and you're not allowed to mock me for it," he said sternly.

"I'm not mocking, just commenting," she said with a shrug. "I'll let you in on a little secret," she said softly.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I like it," he said with a smile.

Luke reached up and brushed her hair back over her ear, his long fingers slipping through the thick mass of curls slowly as he whispered, "We'll keep this just between us. Your secret is safe with me."

Lorelai giggled and said, "This has been a really great morning."

"I think so," Luke answered as he settled back against the pillow, his hand resting on her stomach.


	45. A Young Man's Fancy Turns to Dirty!

**A/N: Okay, you win. This is for all of you Dirty Birdies out there who really had to have this chapter. This will make 45 chapters of smuff for you. The rest of them will be left to your fertile imaginations, in which I have the utmost faith.**

**A Man's Fancy Turns To… Dirty!**

Her lips were moving, but the only sound that Luke could hear was the rush of blood in his ears. She'd lost him somewhere around the phrase 'We're good to go.' And he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to pull it together. He looked at his beautiful wife chattering on about her doctor's appointment, and cast his mind around for something to do, anything. Blindly, he reached behind him for the coffee pot and pulled a mug out from under the counter, placing it in front of her and pouring as he struggled to regain his focus. As sound began to fade in again he heard, "So, I'd better get to Sookie's. I only left her one bottle each, and the boys should be waking up soon. You'll be home in a little bit?" she asked as she slid from her stool.

"Yeah," he said blankly.

She frowned at the cup of coffee he had poured and asked, "Was that for me?"

Luke looked down at the mug and the pot still gripped in his hand and said, "Fully leaded, sorry. For that guy," he said as he nodded to the lone patron near the window tapping away at a laptop.

"Damn, I'd hoped for a second that you'd forgotten that I'd already had my shot for the day," she said with an impish smile. "Kiss, at least?" she negotiated.

Luke nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I have some stuff to unload in the back, and then I'll be home," he told her.

Lorelai smiled brightly and said, "See you at home," as she waggled her fingers and turned for the door.

When the bells jingled signaling her exit, Luke turned and dumped the coffee into a to-go cup. He walked over and slapped it down on the guys table, snarling "This ain't no internet café. If you aren't ordering, you aren't staying. Now, beat it." The man quickly gathered up his laptop and glanced nervously at the to-go cup. "Take it," Luke grumbled as he stalked away, adjusting the cap on his head. He poked his head into the kitchen and told Caesar, "I'm gonna be in back unpacking. Yell if you need me."

"Okay, Boss," Caesar said cheerfully as he peeled potatoes for the dinner crowd.

Luke went back to the store room and began cutting open boxes of supplies, unloading them quickly as his mind drifted back to the day Lorelai had come in here to help him unpack and to talk to him about Rachel. He smirked as he remembered her well intentioned, but unwelcome advice, and her enthusiasm over the fun cutter thingy. He also remembered summoning up all of his strength to look her in the eye and say, 'There's no other reason,' as she stared at him so earnestly.

He felt that way again today. She looked him in the eye and said, 'We're good to go,' and it was all he could do to stay upright. Four months. It had been almost four months since he had made love to his wife. He was elated, he was scared, he was relieved and he was petrified. For a split second, Luke Danes actually felt like jumping up and clicking his heels. In the next second, Luke Danes felt like running up to his old bedroom and barricading himself in. He knew it was ridiculous to feel this way. He and Lorelai had made love hundreds of times, thousands of times, millions of times over the course of the last two years, but that was all Before Babies.

Before the boys were born, Lorelai's body was his playground. He took delight in each and every freckle, he had tasted every patch of skin, and he knew the scent of every nook and cranny. She was perfect, sensuous, playful, loving and affectionate. She could drive him wild with a look, have him gasping with laughter in minute and have him panting like a dog the next. He could make her moan softly, he knew how to make her do that little purring thing in the back of her throat, and he knew just where to touch her to make her scream his name. He reveled in the changes her pregnancy brought. He loved the lush curves of her body, the taut skin of her rounded stomach, the soft fullness of her breasts, and the heat that emanated from her, warming him through night after night. The intimacy of pregnancy, the knowledge that they were bringing two tiny pieces of each of them melded together into the world. The reality that from now on, they would be bonded for eternity not just by their vows, but by blood, awed and humbled them both. The fact that Luke shared in every minute of it with her, cemented that bond, setting it in stone long before Josh and Jake actually made their appearance in the world.

But the reality of it was that, the joy of her pregnancy, and their excitement and wonder over their tiny sons also came with a price. Lorelai had paid her literally in blood, pain and on-going agony. Luke had paid his in helplessness and futility. He watched as she struggled through that horrible last month of carrying the twins, enduring her moods and trying to be sympathetic without becoming a doormat. He held her hand, scared witless, as he talked her through the surgery, watching as they cut the woman he loved open and pulled his children from her womb. He tried to ease her recovery, jumping to take care of everyone and everything he possibly could before she even had to think to ask. He changed bandages, filled prescriptions, smoothed ointment over her scar, cooked, cleaned, changed diaper after diaper, and learned more about bodily fluids than he ever cared to know, both from the boys and from Lorelai. He was now an expert on yeast infections, that special kind of poop that can travel up a sleeping infants' back, blocked and infected milk ducts, diaper rash, pumps that resembled something from a dairy farm, clotting, spotting and spitting up. Yet, for all of his hard earned expertise, Luke felt that he hadn't actually done anything since he sent his little guys swimming happily away ten months ago.

_No one tells you about this either_, he thought as he stacked jars of pickles onto a shelf. _Just like the waiting for the wedding thing, no one tells you that you don't actually do anything,_ he thought disgruntledly. _The guy just runs around like an idiot, trying to do whatever he can do, but he can't really do anything_, he ranted to himself. _Sperm donor turned errand boy, that's what the guy is_, he thought with a smirk. Not that he would change anything. Luke would happily go on being the flunky for them all, he loved them so much. Just thinking about his boys brought a proud smile to his face, and just thinking about Lorelai filled Luke with such yearning that he physically ached.

He glanced down at the stack of boxes and hefted another onto the table. He cut the tape, his mind flashing to the operating room as he watched the blade slide through and then back again. He dropped the box cutter on the table and jerked the flaps open. It had been his worst nightmare. Not just the surgery, but the fact that it was Lorelai, and not him lying there. _And I just watched_, he thought as he shook his head trying to clear the image. He didn't dare talk to Lorelai about it. _How do you say, 'Gee, Hon, I know it was you they gutted like a fish, but I had to see it, and I'm still a little freaked out,' and not get punched in the face?_ he wondered. He knew she'd flip, thinking that he was repulsed by her, thinking that he didn't want her, thinking that he might not love her, or something crazy like that. Nothing could be further from the truth.

He wanted her as much, if not more, than the day he first saw her. He loved her more than ever, and would have gladly swapped places on that operating table in a split second. He worshipped her more than he had ever had, knowing that she had given it all to him. Love, comfort, safety. They may not have the golden retriever or the matching jogging suits, but he knew deep in his heart that this was what he was made for. Luke Danes knew that he was born to love Lorelai, to raise their children, to make a home with her, and to live his life by her side. And if she said that he could never touch her again, well, he'd learn to live with that, because he wouldn't blame her for a minute. But instead, she sat at his counter, bright eyed as she smiled at him and said, 'We're good to go.'

The problem was, Luke wasn't sure he was 'good to go.' He was terrified of hurting her, of being the one to inflict any more pain. He heard Emily's words over and over again, 'This is all your fault,' and knew that they weren't true. He hadn't inflicted this on Lorelai, she had wanted their children too. Logically, he knew that this was a mutual decision. None the less, he couldn't help feeling that he was to blame, and he couldn't bring himself to be the one who would make her flinch again, make her wince in discomfort, and to be the one to etch the fine lines in her face a little deeper.

It had been easy at first. Lorelai was so incredibly moody and foul during her last month of pregnancy that Luke wouldn't have attempted to initiate anything for fear of losing the family jewels. Then, after the twins were born, there was the pain and complications resulting from her surgery. They had actually gotten used to sleeping in the same bed, but not touching except for the occasional stray foot that drifted into no man's land. Luke became adept at sleeping in one position, refusing to shift or roll over for fear of jostling her. Two long months of treatments, antibiotics and pain relievers compounded by the addition of two hungry mouths to feed, two diapered bottoms to clean, and two boys determined to wake them every two hours. After the two months, Lorelai's doctor had prescribed birth control pills. To Luke, it seemed like a sick joke until Lorelai gave him some vague explanation about mini-pills, progestin, and regulating her hormones. She started taking the pills, but they never even touched on the subject of sex.

It wasn't until this last month that Luke truly started to feel the itch again. Well, truthfully, he had felt it before, but Luke was nothing if not the master of his domain. He could sublimate his libido at will, having had years of practice in between Rachel's comings and goings. But lately, it was getting harder. _And in a very dirty way_, Luke thought to himself with a smirk. Lorelai was getting her figure back, thanks to the breastfeeding, constant exhaustion and the yoga DVD that she thinks he doesn't know about. On more than one occasion in the past month, Luke had caught himself looking at her with enough lust in his heart to do Jimmy Carter proud. And then he would feel a hot rush of shame rush through him like a flash flood, dousing the need with a healthy dose of guilt.

The one thing he knew for certain was that he was not going to be the one to make the move. He knew that Lorelai would come to him when she was ready, and he was determined not to rush her. So he would wait. Let her make the move. Cross his fingers and hope for the best. Close his eyes and pray that when he finally did get to touch her that he could block out the images of pain that were embedded in his brain. He took a deep breath as he tossed the empty box to the floor and stared down at the table, picturing Lorelai balanced at the edge of this very table, naked and wanting. He hadn't seen her naked in weeks. Not since she no longer needed his help to shower. She dressed in the bathroom now, self-conscious and shy. Luke was beginning to wonder if he would ever see her naked again.

He shook his head and tried to ignore the stirring in his groin as he hefted another box onto it. _Pathetic_, he said to himself. _Sad, pathetic forty year old jerking off in the shower_, he mocked. _Thank God Lorelai doesn't know what a pervert she married_, he thought with a smirk. Luke was sure that she would be appalled by the thoughts that ran through his head sometimes. Most of the time, he was fairly appalled by them. Last week, she was bent over Jake's crib cooing to the boy as he squirmed and kicked at the sound of her voice, and all Luke could think of was Venice. Bending her over their bed, and driving into her recklessly, letting her heat envelop him as her muscles squeezed him dry. He had left the room, mumbling about starting dinner, but was unable to eat because he was disgusted by the fact that he felt like a rutting pig. On more than one occasion, he had caught himself watching her nurse, yearning to be the one she held to her breast, licking his dry lips at the thought of just one taste. The thought both titillated and repulsed him, and in the end, made him feel lower than pond scum. He was jealous of his own sons, coveting the piece of her that he would never have, and envying the intimate connection to her that he had once, but been missing for the last few months.

Luke sighed as he kicked aside the last empty box and planted his hands on his hips. "Good to go," he muttered to himself. "Not today, please not today," he murmured as he left the store room. As he was walking back to the kitchen to let Caesar know that he was leaving, the phone rang. "Luke's," he barked into the receiver.

"Hi, Babe," Lorelai greeted him breathlessly. "Hey, do you mind if I go to the inn for a little bit when you get home? Apparently, Michel is terrorizing the staff again, so I need to make an appearance and spend a little time terrorizing him," she explained.

"Sure, no problem," Luke said as he breathed a sigh of relief. He heard one of the babies fussing in the background and asked, "What's going on there?"

"Jake is mad at me," she told him. "Didn't care for the diaper change, doesn't want to eat, only wants to be held, but that's not doing the trick at the moment," she said as she switched arms, cradling the phone under her ear. "He'll be fine in a bit, he just wants to complain, I think," she assured him.

"Well, I'm getting ready to leave now. Have you eaten?" he asked.

"No, but I think I'll just grab something at the inn," she answered. "Sookie is going in now too, apparently she thinks Manny is getting a little too bossy in the kitchen," she told him.

"So you guys are stepping in to crack the whip and remind them who the boss is, right?" Luke said with a smile.

"A whip, now there's an image for you," she teased. "Hurry home," she said in a breathy voice.

"Be there in a minute," Luke said with a nervous chuckle as he hung up.

XXXX

Lorelai had been anxious to leave when he got there, a mix of determination to wrest control back from Michel and a little new mommy cabin fever. He took Jake from her arms and cradled him to his chest as she gathered her things. He touched the boy's forehead and frowned. "Does he feel warm?"

Lorelai stopped in her tracks and asked, "Warm? Like fever warm?"

Luke moved his hand to Jake's cheeks and then looked carefully at the discontented boy. "I don't know, maybe it's just because you've been holding him. His cheeks aren't flushed," he said with a frown.

"I had him snuggled up in my neck," she told him.

Luke nodded and said, "That must be it." He looked down at Jake with his brow knitted. "Hey, buddy, why are you such an angry young man today?" he asked the squirming baby.

"Mom wouldn't let me pee on her," Lorelai said in a baby voice as she leaned over Josh's carrier seat and kissed his forehead. "Be a good boy for Daddy, okay?' she asked the sleeping baby. She straightened and said, "Josh ate, but Fussy McFusserson here didn't do much, so you might try a bottle in a little bit."

Luke nodded and said, "We'll be fine."

"My cell is on," she told him as she kissed him distractedly.

"Go kick some butt," he told her.

She ran her fingers over Jake's head and looked down at him worriedly. "Maybe you'll feel better after some ESPN, huh?' she asked him, winking at Luke.

"Well, be fine. Go ahead," he said with a nod.

"Thanks, Doll," Lorelai said as she kissed him again, this time with a little more feeling.

When she left, Luke put Josh's carrier on the couch next to him as he sank down with Jake in his arms. "Are you sick?" he whispered to the tiny boy. "Do you not feel good? Or, are you just having a bad day?" he asked softly. "Don't be a crank like your old man," he said sternly. "Be nice, like Mommy. Everybody loves Mommy," he told Jake. "They only tolerate Daddy because Mommy likes him. I'm tellin' ya, that's the way it is my friend," Luke told him with a shrug. They settled back as they watched some kind of sporting dog challenge, and eventually their eyes drifted closed for a little cat nap.

Turns out that Jake had a little bit of a sniffle, which, though it didn't amount to anything, set his parents reeling. Luke became even more of a hand washing Nazi, and Lorelai watched both boys like a hawk, eying the rectal thermometer nervously, and praying that she didn't need to use it. Their diligent vigil pushed the 'good to go' conversation to the back of both of their minds for a few days. Luke breathed a secret sigh of relief as they continued with their routine. They occasionally bumped legs in bed at night, and more and more often, Luke awoke to find himself curled around Lorelai, but he was up and out before she even stirred in the mornings. By the time evening came, they were both so exhausted, that the thought never even came to light.

XXXX

And then the sun came out to play. The first really pleasant day of Spring had finally made its appearance, filling the world with bright yellow light, and waking the winter hibernators. He was rushing around the diner that morning, when some guy at the window table started yelling that there was a lady outside who wanted him. Luke blew him off with a couple of terse words, and thought nothing of it until he saw the guy go to the door and then turn back to him and say, "Hey, buddy, your wife said for you to get your cranky ass out her and help her with this huge stroller."

And in she came, allowing the boys to be swept off by their adoring fan club as she shrugged out of her jacket, her eyes as bright as the blue sweater that showcased her baby enhanced bosom. Luke could hardly keep his tongue in his mouth as she sat at the counter flirting with him, just like old times. She lured him into the store room and let him have it right between the eyes. She was asking him if he was no longer attracted to her, babbling about seeing things that no one should see, and wringing her hands nervously. In that moment, Luke knew that it was going to be okay. At least he hoped so. He pulled her to him, kissing her and pressing his hard body against her soft curves as he told her how much he wanted her, how beautiful he found her, and how much he had tried not to rush her. Lorelai smiled brightly, turning the sun loose in the cramped store room as she told him that she would meet him at home, and kissed him lingeringly. She babbled something about a MILF, whatever that was, as she went back into the diner to have her breakfast, leaving him alone for a moment to collect his scattered wits before he tried to walk out there.

When he did appear, he saw Patty and Babette smirking at him as Lorelai pressed her fingers to her neck and walked over to the counter. "Thanks for the hickey," she said, pointing to her neck as she slid onto the stool again.

"I'll check on your food," Luke said gruffly as he blushed, hung his head and trudged to the kitchen to retrieve her breakfast order.

XXXX

Luke waited nervously for Lorelai to come home with the boys. He started making lunch, slicing up sweet potatoes to make fries. He heated the griddle and started cooking a burger for her slowly, over a low flame. When he glanced out of the window and saw her sizing up the back steps, he turned off the heat and rushed to help her. They settled both boys into their chairs while he finished cooking her lunch and prepared a tuna salad sandwich for himself. As he sat down to eat, Lorelai chewed as she watched him and asked through stuffed cheeks, "You plan on scrubbing those teeth?"

"Won't have to, you'll choke to death before I see any action," he said as he settled in his chair and cut his sandwich in half

Lorelai swallowed and took a drink of her water. "You are a smooth talker, aren't you?" she asked with a grin.

"You are a pretty girl, aren't you?" he asked as he reached out and wiped a smear of ketchup from her cheek.

"I think you're cool," she said with a wink.

"I think you're neat-o," he answered as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Enough foreplay, you ready?" she asked with a laugh.

Luke set his sandwich down and wiped his fingers on a napkin as he chewed. He took a drink of his water and looked at his plate while he asked, "Will it hurt? You, I mean," he clarified quickly.

Lorelai looked at him calmly and said, "It may be a little uncomfortable at first, but I don't think it will be painful, no."

Luke looked away for a minute as he digested the information and then looked her straight in the eye as he asked, "Do you want to wait a little while more?"

"No," she said softly. "I don't want to wait anymore. I want to be with you," she said with a tremulous smile. "Do you want to wait?" she asked gently.

Luke sat back and toyed with a fry on his plate as he said, "You've had so much pain these last few months."

Lorelai nodded and said, "So this should be a cake walk."

"I hate it," he said in a soft vehement voice.

"I know, Babe, but that's life, you know," she said cajolingly. "I know it hurt you too," she told him. "But, I'm fine. I'm healthy, healing, happy," she added with a nod. The dam finally broke, and Luke spilled it all out. His worry over causing her more pain, his concern about his ability to perform if he knows she's uncomfortable, and his fear that she will take his possible failure as a reflection on herself, or on them as a couple.

Lorelai sat back and said, "I think, that the fact that we actually talked this over before any of these scenarios possibly came into play, is probably a really good thing," she said nodding emphatically. "Other than the obvious enjoyment I'm going to get later from replaying this conversation in my head, I think that we should agree to a no-harm-no-foul clause for a little while," she suggested.

Luke raised his eyebrows and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, yeah, it's going to be a little weird for us both at first, and I think that we should just take it as it comes, so to speak," she said with a giggle. "Luke, I want to be with you because I miss being with you," she said sincerely. "There will be no points deducted for faults or bad dismounts, okay?" she asked.

Luke smiled at her analogy and said, "Okay."

"If things are screwy for a little while, that's fine. We'll work it out, right?" she asked.

"Right," he answered with a nod.

"Now eat your stinky sandwich so we can go fool around," she told him.

They finished lunch quietly, both lost in their own thoughts. While Luke straightened up the kitchen, Lorelai took both boys up to the nursery, thinking about the positive result that hauling two growing boys around was having on her muscle tone as she climbed the stairs with both car seats in hand. She did a cursory diaper check, and then put each boy down in his crib for his nap. She looked down at her sleeping sons and whispered, "Stay down for a little while, Mommy has to seduce Daddy, and he can be kind of stubborn when he wants to be."

"Doubt that's gonna be the trouble," Luke said from the doorway.

Lorelai turned from the cribs and looked at him leaning against the doorjamb, his broad shoulders filling the space, a nervous smile playing at his lips. She licked her lips nervously, cleared her throat and said, "I want to love you, and I want you to love me."

Luke gave her a quick nod and held out his hand silently. When she placed hers in his, he said softly, "I always love you."

"You know what I mean," she said as she looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "I need you," she whispered.

"I need you too," he said as he bent to kiss her softly. He smiled as he brushed his thumb over her cheek and tucked a curl behind her ear. "Come on, pretty lady," he said gruffly as he led her down the hall.

They stepped into their bedroom, both fidgeting a little nervously as they kept their fingers laced together. Luke smiled sheepishly and said, "Let's lose the shoes, huh? Seems like the easiest place to start." He let go of her hand and sat on the edge of the bed to unlace his boots.

Lorelai kicked off her shoes as she watched him silently for a moment, and then reached for the hem of her sweater, lifting it over her head and tossing it aside. Luke's head jerked up as he looked at her in the soft sunlight filtering through the blinds. Lorelai flashed him a quick smile and said, "They don't make very pretty maternity bras," as she reached around to unhook the nursing bra she wore. Luke kept his eyes on her face as she let the bra slide from her arms and drop to the floor. Finally, he let his gaze flicker down, taking in her full breasts, and her darkened nipples with their erect points with a soft intake of breath. Lorelai pressed her lips together nervously as she unbuttoned her jeans and said, "Things aren't quite what or where they were before."

Luke shook his head and said, "That's okay, isn't it?" as he looked up at her again. "I mean, I," he stammered. He stood up and stepped over to her, his hands skimming over her ribcage as he caressed the sides of her breasts with his thumbs. "I think you're beautiful," he murmured. "I'm amazed, I'm in awe," he tried to explain. "So beautiful," he whispered as he bent to kiss her gently. "Oh Lorelai, I've missed you so much," he said as he hugged her to him.

"I've missed you too," she whispered. "You wouldn't touch me."

"I was scared," he said raggedly. "I would rather kill myself than hurt you more," he said firmly.

"It kills me when you don't touch me," she told him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. "I couldn't trust myself. I wanted to so badly. I don't want to hurt you. I didn't want to pressure you. I felt like an animal, like I should be able to control myself," he confessed.

"I like you out of control," she murmured with a smile as she started to unbutton his flannel.

Luke smiled as he pulled back and looked down at her and said, "I doubt you'll see that today."

"As long as I see you," she said as she pushed the shirt from his shoulders and stripped it down his arms. She lifted the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, smoothing his hair with her hands, and running her fingers through the soft curls. "Touch me," she whispered, pressing against his bare chest and kissing his neck softly.

Luke ran his hand through her hair, luxuriating in the silky feel of it between his fingers as he realized that he had hardly touched her in any way over the past month. His vigilance in trying to keep himself in check had resulted in a lack of physical contact on both sides that astonished him as he felt her hands slide over his shoulders. "Oh God," he murmured as he bent to capture her lips. He kissed her sweetly, letting their breath mingle and dance over each others lips as they savored the feel of each other's skin. "I love you, Lorelai," he murmured against her mouth.

"Luke," she said in a voice filled with emotion, she grasped the back of his head and pressed his lips to hers firmly, teasing them with her tongue. Luke parted his lips and sought her tongue, massaging it slowly with his as his hands roamed the smooth skin of her back. He let them slip to her sides, brushing against her breasts again as he groaned and deepened the kiss. Lorelai slipped her hands between them and started to tug at his belt, freeing the buckle and pulling it open. Her quick fingers flipped open the button on his jeans and she kissed him heatedly as she slowly pulled down his zipper. When he pressed his lips to her neck, he cupped her breasts gently, letting the pads of his thumbs whisper over her erect nipples. "Do exactly what I tell you to do, okay?" she asked breathlessly.

"What?" he asked as he raised his head. He glanced down at his hands on her breasts and dropped them guiltily.

"I want you to follow my lead, okay? That way, you don't have to worry," she said softly.

Luke looked down at her solemnly and said, "Okay."

"Now, what you were doing was just fine," she assured him as she took his wrists and placed his hands over her breasts again. "Gently," she whispered as she pressed her lips to his throat.

"Gently," he whispered back as he looked down to watch as he caressed her.

Lorelai ran her hand down over his arm, dropping to his stomach and raking her neatly trimmed nails over his skin as she sought the opening of his jeans. She slipped her hand into his boxers and found him hard and hot. Luke jerked a little, and his hands tightened convulsively on her breasts as she wrapped her fingers around him. He moaned softly, closing his eyes for a moment as he let the shock of her touch sizzle through him. "I need these to come off," she told him as she tugged at his jeans and shorts.

Luke drew in a deep breath and nodded, releasing his hold on her and pushing his clothes off impatiently, pulling his feet from his socks with a muffled grunt, before he stood in front of her completely bare. Lorelai kissed him softly and than said, "Lie down." Luke complied, stretching out on his side of the bed as he watched her carefully.

Lorelai unfastened her jeans, and pushed them off, taking her panties with them in one quick motion. She stood up and looked him in the eye as she covered her stomach with her hand. She winced a little and said, "Still a little, uh, you know."

Luke frowned and asked, "Sore?"

Lorelai shook her head and said softly, "Flabby."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Come here, Crazy Lady." Lorelai climbed up on the bed and hovered over him for a minute before he said, "Lay right here," patting the space next to him. When she settled down next to him, he wrapped his arm around her and said, "This is what I need. To feel you against me. To feel you with me."

Lorelai kissed his chest and said, "I didn't want you to see me." She giggled a little and said, "I figured I'd put this off until bedtime and then we could do it in the dark."

"Lorelai," Luke said gruffly.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Unfortunately, once the sun goes down so do we. We'll probably never work up the energy to do it at the end of the day."

"True," Luke agreed with a chuckle.

"I want to feel you on top of me," she said softly. Luke glanced down at her and then he understood. He nodded and rolled over, covering her body with his. Lorelai ran her hands up his back, pressing him into her as she murmured, "God, I missed this, feeling you on me. The weight of you," she said softly. "I feel safe like this," she told him. "I feel small and dainty and protected," she said with a small smile.

"I'll always try to protect you," he promised solemnly.

"I know," she answered with a smile. She ran her hand through his hair and said, "My big, strong man. So sweet," she murmured as she pulled his mouth down to hers.

When they broke apart, Luke shifted his weight onto his elbows, trying not to press into her breasts. He glanced down and said, "I'm crushing you."

"I don't care," she whispered. "I want you to kiss me. All of me," she told him, her eyes locked on his. "And then, I want you to make love with me like this. Face to face, your body on mine, you inside of me," she said softly. "Touch me, Luke," she said enticingly.

Luke nodded and pressed his open mouth to her neck, sucking gently, but this time being careful not to leave a mark. "Sorry about earlier," he said gruffly.

"You were shanghaied," she said with a smile.

"I was," he agreed. "This beautiful girl came into my diner today," he said as he kissed his way across her collarbone. "She took me into the store room and told me that she wanted me," he told her as he kissed his way down the valley between her breasts. "She thought that maybe I wouldn't want her," he said as he kissed her stomach, caressing her gently. "Silly girl," he whispered as he pressed his lips to the pink scar that ran across her pubic bone. "How could she think that?" he asked softly as he ran his tongue the length of the scar. He looked up at her and asked, "How could she, when she's given me everything?"

"Oh Luke," she sighed happily.

"She's everything I've ever wanted," he said as he nuzzled the soft curls at the apex of her legs. "Everything I've ever needed," he said as he pressed his lips to the tender skin inside of her hipbone. He kissed his way down to her silky thigh, sucking her skin into his mouth and laving it with his tongue. He pressed a trail of hot kisses down her left leg, pausing to tease the back of her knee with his tongue, making her giggle with delight. He nipped at the soft skin above her right knee and said, "She's my dream girl." He settled himself between her legs, drawing her knees up until her feet pressed against the mattress, and parting her thighs with his rough hands. "All of my dreams have come true," he told her, looking at her boldly. He kept his hot dark eyes on hers as he kissed his way up her right thigh, nipping at it gently, and sucking on it hard as she arched up off of the mattress. He nuzzled his nose against her damp curls and whispered, "I'll get the golden retriever, and you buy the matching jogging suits." He looked up at her and said, "I am never letting you go."

"Thank God," she whispered as she threaded her hands through his hair. He touched his tongue to her clit, flicking it playfully and smiling as he felt the shiver run through her.

Luke groaned with pleasure and sank into her, licking her gentle strokes of his tongue as he pressed himself against the mattress, rocking in unison with each flick of his tongue. "Oh," he moaned as he tasted her. "So long," he panted against her sensitive skin.

"I know, I know," she said breathlessly as she arched into him. "Oh, please," she whispered. Luke drew her clit into his mouth, humming softly as he sucked on the sensitive skin. "Oh God!" Lorelai gasped as she shot up on the bed.

Luke lifted his head quickly and asked, "Okay?"

"If you stop I'll kill you," she panted, pressing his head back down to her sex.

Luke chuckled against her and said, "Okay."

"Oh Luke," she moaned as she fell helplessly against the pillows. "God, you are great at that," she whispered.

"I love tasting you," he told her as he traced her folds with a teasing finger. "I love licking you. I love sucking you. I love being inside of you," he told her as he lowered his head again and drew on her clit demandingly, pressing his finger against her entrance, asking for permission.

"Oh yes," Lorelai whispered as she arched into him. "Oh, Luke," she panted as he pressed into her heat. She rode him wantonly, thrusting her hips at him as he pleasured her. Luke ground himself into the mattress desperate for friction against his hard cock. "In me," she said, gasping at his shoulders desperately. "Stop, stop, I need you in me," she said urgently. When Luke looked up at her, she saw the flicker of doubt in his eyes before he returned his attentions to her clit. "No, Luke, no," she said firmly, trying to sidle away from his questing tongue. When he looked up again she said, "Please. Please, I need you."

Luke swallowed hard and gave her a slight nod as he lifted himself up and positioned himself over her, scanning her face for the slightest hesitation. Lorelai lifted her hand to his cheek and said, "We'll be fine. Let's just go slow, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered as he pressed the head of his cock to her warm wet entrance. He closed his eyes and groaned deep in his chest at the sensation of her damp skin against his rigid cock. He opened them again and said, "I may not last long."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Good, me either."

He nodded and began to slowly part her, pressing himself into her heat, and grinding his teeth in an effort to resist the urge to plunge into her. The breath rushed from his lungs as he felt her surrounding him and he moaned in frustration. He pressed a little deeper and felt her tense as she whispered, "Ow." When his eyes flew to hers she smiled brightly and said, "I mean, ooh, that tickled."

"Lorelai," he said gruffly as he froze.

"Same threat," she grumbled as she pressed her hand to his ass. "Now, Luke," she said firmly. "Make love to me now. I need you."

Luke drew a deep breath and pressed a little further as he felt her opening to him. "Oh Lorelai," he murmured.

"Good, huh?" she asked with a smile.

"So good," he panted. "God, you're tight," he groaned, closing his eyes.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I love the way you feel inside of me. So hard, so full," she whispered as she urged him a little further, sheathing him completely inside of her. "I love having you on top of me, pressing into me. Oh God, Luke, I want you so," she said as she began to move beneath him. "Open your eyes," she commanded. "Look at me," she said softly. Luke opened them to see her face soft with pleasure as she writhed against him. She smiled at him and said, "Now, I am your MILF."

Luke frowned as he began to move inside of her and asked, "What is that?"

Lorelai pulled him down and kissed him hard. She shot him a wicked look and whispered, "Tell ya later." She pressed her head back into the pillow and purred, "Mmm, you feel so good."

Luke eyed her carefully as he asked, "Really?"

Lorelai looked directly into his dark blue eyes and said simply, "Yes."

"Oh, Lorelai," he said raggedly as he began to thrust into her a little faster, careful not to go too deep.

Lorelai clutched him to her, grinding up into him with each stroke and squeezing his magnificent ass with both hands. "Luke, Luke, oh God, don't stop," she urged.

"No, no," he panted as he saw her eyes clouding over.

"Oh," she murmured, lifting her head to bite his shoulder, sinking her teeth into the soft skin.

"Jesus," Luke hissed between clenched teeth as he stroked her faster still.

"Oh!" she squeaked beneath him. "Oh, Luke, I'm, oh," she said in a voice filled with wonder.

Luke felt her tightening around him and let his breath go with a huge sigh of relief. When he saw her eyes close as she climaxed, he let himself go, filling her with his need as he buried his face in her neck and whispered her name in her ear. He shuddered against her as her arms wrapped around his back, and she soothed him with her hands. "Lorelai," he breathed.

"I love you," she whispered. "Welcome back."

Luke smiled lazily against her hair and said, "Good to be back." He pressed up onto his elbows and said, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing very well, I'd say. What do you think?" she asked lightly.

"I think you're incredible," he said as he kissed her sweetly. "Okay, tell me, what's the MILF thing?" he asked.

Lorelai grinned up at him and said, "It stands for 'Mom I'd Like to Fuck.'"

"Lorelai!" he said as he pulled back from her.

"What?" she asked with a laugh. "I'm a mom, and you want to fu…" she started to say.

"We were having a moment," he said with a frown.

"You asked!" she said as the laughter bubbled out of her. "You should see your face!"

"Ugh!" Luke grunted as he carefully pulled back from her and flopped over onto his back, covering his eyes with his forearm. "Why couldn't I have married a nice girl?" he grumbled.

"Because the dirty ones make you hot," she teased as she ran her fingers down his stomach and tangled in his curls.

"Cut that out," he said as he ineffectually slapped her hand.

Lorelai looked over at him with a grin and said, "You soooo had nothing to worry about."

Luke smirked and said, "We know that now."

"God, I wish I had a tape recorder," she whispered.

"Don't mock. It's not wrong to worry about hurting the woman you love," he said indignantly.

"No, no, that's fine. It was just all of the verbiage you used," she said with a laugh as she rolled over and draped herself across him. "I love being able to do this again, lay on you. You're the best pillow I've ever had," she said as she ran her hand over his stomach. "God, I've missed you," she sighed.

"I've missed you too," he said on a gravelly voice.

"Funny to miss someone you've been with almost 24/7 for the last three months," she said with a chuckle.

"You've hardly touched me, either," he said softly.

"I was afraid you'd think I was teasing you," she answered softly. "I didn't want to start something I couldn't finish, and I wasn't sure how you would feel about, uh, consolation prizes," she said as she kissed his chest. "Frankly, I wasn't sure I'd have the energy to see anything through anyway."

"Well, I probably wouldn't have been too hyped about a case of Rice a Roni or Turtle Wax, but I think we probably could have worked something else out," he said with a chuckle. "I just figured you had no interest," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

They both turned when they heard the early warning system sound through the monitor on the nightstand. Lorelai smiled ruefully and said, "Thanks for the action. I have to get back to work now."

"Let's go get them and bring them back here," Luke said as he tossed the covers back and rolled out of bed, treating Lorelai to a great ass shot as he bent down to scoop his boxers from the floor and pull them on. He picked up her panties and eyed them carefully as he said, "Glad to see something other than the granny pants," as he tossed them to her. The crying began to escalate, and Luke picked up his flannel and asked, "Want this?"

"Yes," she said holding her hand out for it.

"I'll go," he said as he nodded toward the door. He turned back to look at her sitting rumpled in the center of the bed buttoning the bottom of his shirt over her naked body and stopped. He took two steps back to the bed and bent down, planting his hands on the mattress in front of her as he kissed her sweetly. "I love you," he murmured.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Love you too, Babe. Now let's go before they go ballistic," she said as she scrambled off of the disheveled bed.

They gathered their sleepy boys, and Lorelai carried Jake back to bed to nurse as Luke heated Josh a bottle. She settled against the pillows, parted the flannel and pressed Jake's hungry little mouth to her nipple, leaning back against the headboard with a contented sigh. She smiled as she heard Luke and Josh discussing that evening's reading selection through the monitor. Tears rushed to her eyes as she heard Luke talking about a book that he had when he was a child and reciting part of it to their tiny son as he waited for his bottle to warm. A minute later, he appeared in the bedroom doorway to see her blinking back tears. "What? What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"Nothing. Everything is right," she answered. She nodded to the monitor and then patted the bed next to her and said, "Get back in bed, Christopher Robin."

Luke blushed and carried Josh to his side of the bed. As he settled next to her, he gently rubbed the nipple of the bottle against Josh's lips as he murmured, "Mommy's a snoop."

"Daddy forgets about the monitors," Lorelai said with a smile. She glanced down at Jake and then back over at her husband. She smiled and said, "This is the sexiest thing about you."

"What?" he asked distractedly.

"Watching you with them, hearing you talk to them and when you fall asleep with them snuggled up on you, oh man," she whispered.

"Really?" he asked with a smug smile.

"Oh yeah," she said with an enthusiastic nod. "I knew you'd be a good dad," she said with a casual shrug. "But, wow," she trailed off. She leaned over and whispered into his ear, "You are definite DILF material."

Luke smiled broadly and said dryly, "That's nice, dear."

Lorelai grinned and said, "It's a good thing your chaperones are here, or the bad Mommy would be telling the sweet, innocent Daddy all of the naughty things she wants to do to him."

"Tender ears," Luke said gruffly.

"Oh, I'm not going to, but now you'll be thinking about it," she said with a smug smile of her own.

"Yes, I will," Luke said as he glanced over to watch Jake nurse.

Lorelai looked down and asked, "You want to?"

"What?" Luke asked blankly.

"You know," she said as she nudged him with her elbow. "You were very careful to avoid them," she teased.

"No," he said quickly.

"No?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Luke flushed and looked down at Josh, his ears burning with embarrassment. Lorelai cocked her head and said, "It's okay if you do."

Luke shook his head quickly and said, "No, I don't think so."

"You don't think its okay, or you don't want to?" she asked cautiously.

Luke shifted a little and repositioned Josh as he said, "Well, I am curious, but no. I don't want to."

"Why not?" she asked in a curious tone.

Luke shrugged and said, "It would be a little creepy I think."

Lorelai frowned and asked, "Creepy how?"

Luke cut his eyes to her and said gruffly, "You're not my mommy."

Lorelai snickered and said, "Good point."

Luke looked over at her again and said, "It is very, uh, erotic to watch."

"You think?" she asked with a pleased smile.

"Oh yeah," he said with a nod.

"Look but don't touch?" she teased.

Luke smirked and said, "Look, touch, but don't taste."

Lorelai nodded as she pursed her lips and said, "I can live with that." She looked down at their boys and said, "I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep it up."

Luke tilted his head and asked, "Why? I thought you liked it."

"I do," she said quickly. "It's just a little exhausting with two of them. They're getting bigger. I'm not sure that it's going to be enough," she said with a shrug.

"You going to try to make the six months?" he asked, referring to their doctor's recommendations.

"Oh yeah, I'm just not going to get all militant La Leche about it, you know?" she said softly.

"I understand," Luke said with a nod.

Lorelai looked over at him with a smile and said, "This has been a great day."

"Spring has sprung," Luke said with a smirk.

"And a young woman's thoughts turn to pie," Lorelai said in a dreamy voice.

Luke nodded sagely and said, "I'll call the bakery after we're done."

"Boysenberry, if they have it," Lorelai said as she snuggled against his shoulder sleepily.

"My Crazy Lady," he whispered, kissing her temple.

"My three beautiful boys," Lorelai said with a happy sigh.


	46. Quickie

**A/N: Here's a dirty little ditty for you as I avoid tackling Women of Questionable Morals for TCL… Note the title, it says it all.**

**Quickie**

The house was packed, the punch flowed freely, the canapés were disappearing as fast as Sookie and Luke could fill the trays, and neither Luke nor Lorelai had held one of their sons in over an hour. Luke sidled up next to Lorelai and said, "They'll get sick. Everyone kissing them and touching them," he grumbled.

Lorelai slipped her arm around his waist and said, "You're just jealous."

Luke snorted and asked, "Of what?"

"That you're not the most popular Danes on the block anymore," she teased. She turned to him and fingered the open collar of his shirt. "I see you ditched the tie," she said softly.

"Yep," he said, smiling down at her as her finger ran over the hollow of his throat. "What are you up to, Mrs. Danes?" he asked with a grin.

Lorelai glanced over her shoulder and asked, "Think anyone would notice if we slipped upstairs and made out a little?"

Luke smirked at her and said, "You want to sneak out of our sons' christening party and neck?"

"Yuh huh," she said with a nod. She pressed her finger to his adam's apple and said, "I want to bite this."

Luke glanced around and saw that no one was paying the least bit of attention to them.

He lifted his hand to her face, stroking her cheek as he said, "Guest room? Two minutes?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "Meet you there."

Luke walked casually back into the kitchen and looked around to see if there was anything he needed to do. He saw that the trays seemed to be full, and the bar seemed to be holding up. He glanced out the window and saw Richard in the backyard talking to Taylor animatedly as he waved his cigar around. Casually, he stepped out into the hall again, and finding it empty, strolled over to the stairs. With a quick look over his shoulder, he ran up the steps at a jog and hurried down to the guest room. He slipped into the room, closing the door softly behind him. He pressed the lock as he turned to see Lorelai looking at him and licking her lips unconsciously.

"I can't believe you came up here. I was sure you'd chicken out," she said with a grin. Luke smiled wolfishly, took two large steps over to her, pulled her against him and kissed her heatedly, pushing her back onto the bed as she giggled against his lips. "Luke," she gasped in surprise.

He smiled as he pressed his obvious arousal against her and kissed her deeply, drawing her tongue into his mouth and nibbling on her bottom lip. "I want you," he growled. "Beautiful girl," he murmured as he pressed his lips to her neck, feasting on her soft, fragrant skin.

"Oh Luke," Lorelai panted as he reared up, trying to get to the open collar of his shirt. "Thank God I didn't wear pantyhose," she muttered.

"We'll have to be fast," he warned.

"So fast, we can be so fast," she said as she fumbled for his belt.

Luke looked down at her and said, "You do realize that this is wrong on so many levels."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Oh, it's gonna be good."

"You are a naughty girl," Luke whispered as she unzipped his fly.

"Yes, I am," she said as she plunged her hand into his boxers and wrapped her fingers around his erection. "Whadda ya say? Give a naughty girl a little tumble?" she asked flirtatiously.

"How about a big one?" he growled as his began gathering the skirt of her dress in his hand.

"I like the big one," Lorelai grinned up at him. "Hey Luke," she said as he pressed his lips to the neckline of her dress, kissing the hint of curve there.

"Yeah?" he asked as his hand found the elastic of her panties, and he ran a finger teasingly under it.

"Stop screwing around and start screwing around," she said with a grin. He lifted his head and looked at her pointedly as his other hand slid up under her dress and began to pull her panties down roughly. Lorelai smiled and said, "That's more like it. I want you to fuck me," she whispered in his ear.

Luke shook his head as he pulled her panties down her legs and said, "And you just went to church!"

"Pray for my soul?" she asked as she pushed his pants and boxers down.

"Every day," he answered. "This is an answered one," he said gruffly as he pushed her dress up with frenzied hands.

He touched a finger to her sex and she spread her legs wantonly as she whispered, "Oh, I'm ready. Give it your best shot."

Luke stretched over her, positioning himself at her entrance and thrust into her with one stroke. "Like that?" he asked when she gasped.

"Yeah, but no, you're arm is on my hair," she panted.

"Oh, sorry," he said as he quickly moved his arm. "Better?" he asked as he pumped into her.

"Oh, much," she breathed, grasping his ass in her hands and pulling him closer as she glanced down. "Oh crap, my dress," she said urgently.

"Beautiful dress," he panted as he surged into her wet heat.

"No, no, we're on my dress," she said quickly. "Up, get up," she said as she pushed at his chest.

"What?" he asked, annoyance mixing with his confusion.

"Get off of me," she said as she pushed again.

Luke pulled back and stood up beside the bed, his chest heaving as he watched her scramble off of the bed. "What the hell?" he asked raggedly.

"Aside from the Lewinsky factor, the first thing my mother will notice is if my dress is all wrinkled," she said in a harsh whisper.

"Uh, okay," he stammered.

"You sit down," she told him as she turned him around and pushed him down on the bed.

"Oh, okay," he said as she climbed up on top to straddle him.

"Ah, much better," she said with a smile as she sank down onto his cock. "Don't you think?" she asked as she moved, sliding him into her.

"Yeah, sure, better," he grunted as she began to ride him hard and fast.

"Oh yeah," she said as she bounced on him, her breasts jiggling delightfully under the thin fabric of her dress.

"Oh yeah," Luke agreed as he reached up to cup them in his palms, feeling their weight bounce against his hands. He ran his thumbs over her nipples and frowned when they didn't respond to his touch. Lorelai drove him harder, little puffs of breath escaping her as he closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride. Luke ran his fingers over her nipples again and asked, "Are you wearing a padded bra?"

"Breast pads, she panted. "I didn't want to risk leaking," she said as she leaned forward, bracing her hand by his head.

"Oh," he said blankly as he stared at her breasts.

"Problem?" she gasped as she continued to ride him.

"Huh, uh, no," he said quickly, trying to get his head back in the game. He cupped her breasts again, and this time he could make out the outline of the pads beneath her bra. Suddenly, he started to laugh.

"Shh," she urged him.

"I'm sorry," he gasped.

"What's so funny?" she whispered.

"Us, this is ridiculous," he said as he laughed.

"No, it's not, it's hot, now shut up and let's do this," she said shaking her head. She pressed back and sat straight up on him, using her thighs to lift herself up and slam back down on him.

Luke couldn't stop laughing. "Lorelai, we have a house full of people, I almost scalped you, we're worried about wrinkling your dress and you have cotton padding stuffed in your bra," he gasped. "It's like we sneaked into the teacher's lounge in high school and are trying to get it on in between classes," he laughed.

"Hush," she hissed.

"Please Ms. Gilmore, don't make me bang erasers," he said laughing helplessly.

"You'd better start banging me," she answered in a harsh whisper.

"It's just so fucking desperate," he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, it is, and I am," she hissed. "Now be a good husband and do your wife while her parents are downstairs eating crudités," she said, unable to resist the joke anymore.

"Stop," he said as he laughed harder.

"No, not stopping," she insisted as she pressed her hands to his hips and continued thrusting down on him as she giggled. "Oh, fuck me, Mr. Danes, I promise I'll try harder on the next test," she said in a girly voice. "Just don't kick me off of the squad," she said with a giggle.

"I give up," he said shaking his head and flinging his hands out to the side.

"No, no, don't give up! Don't be a quitter, quitters never win," she said as she leaned over and kissed him desperately. "I really want you," she said as she pressed her lips to the open collar of his shirt.

"I want you too, but I can't," he said breathlessly, his eyes darting across the ceiling.

"Yes, you can," she insisted. "Oh, Luke, please," she said raggedly. "Feel that," she urged as she clenched her muscles and squeezed him tight. "Oh, please Luke, don't stop," she whispered as she pressed her hands to his chest and looked down at him.

Luke looked up at her, her hair tousled around her face, the lipstick eaten away by his kisses, the skirt of her dress fanned over them. He took a deep breath and said, "Tell me what you want. Talk to me."

A slow smile crept over Lorelai's face as she leaned close to his face and said, "I want to feel you hard and hot, pumping into me. I want to feel you throb deep inside of me." She began to move slowly on top of him again, grinding against his pelvis as she said, "I want your hands on my ass, squeezing me hard, pulling me apart," she panted as she thrust faster. "I want to feel you pressing up into me, deeper and deeper," she whispered. She looked down at him and said challengingly, "Fuck me, Luke. Fuck me good."

Luke's hands slipped up under her dress and cupped her ass, smoothing his fingers over the soft skin lovingly before he grasped her firmly and thrust up into her as she plunged down on him. "Like that?" he grunted.

"Just like that," she said with a smile of triumph. "Oh, you feel so good," she said softly. "So hard, oh yeah," she panted. "Come on, baby," she encouraged. "That's right," murmured as he began to move faster under her. "Oh, Luke, do you think they'll know?" she whispered. "Do you think everyone will know that you just fucked me?" she asked. "Surely they'll see it. Oh, they'll know," she moaned. "They'll know that you just rammed your cock into my wet pussy," she whispered. "They'll know that I'll be able to feel you inside of me all day," she told him. "Oh, Luke," she moaned as she felt her orgasm building. "Everyone will know that all I want is for you to fuck me, oh God, yes," she said as he head fell back. "Fuck me, fuck me," she moaned as she began to tighten around him.

"Oh God," he groaned.

"I'm gonna come," she whispered as she rode him harder, rocking against him desperately. "Oh, Luke," she panted. "Fuck me, Luke," she moaned as she broke apart. "Yes, yes, yes," she chanted as he thrust up into her harder.

Luke squeezed her ass, pushing her down on his cock as hard as he could as he surged up into her. "Jesus, Lorelai," he panted.

"Come on, baby," she whispered. "Come on, come inside of me," she said softly. "Fill me up. Let me feel you," she sighed as he groaned and began to spurt up into her heat. "That's right, that's right," she said with a smile. "Oh Luke, I love it when you fuck me," she whispered into his ear.

"Oh God, Lorelai," he said as he gasped for breath as they slowed. He chuckled and said, "You are the dirtiest girl ever," as he ran his hand down her back.

"Psssht, that was nothing," she said as she pressed one last hiss to his exposed throat and pushed herself up off of him. She looked down at him and said, "Did the trick, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did," he said gruffly as she slid off of the bed. She scooped her panties up off of the floor as Luke lifted his hips and pulled his boxers and pants up. She gave him a knowing look and he grunted, "What?"

"You like that, having our ego stroked while you're being stroked," she said with a nod.

"Get out," he grumbled as he stood up and tucked his shirt back into his pants.

"You like knowing that people could know that you can have me any time you want me," she teased as she shook out the skirt of her dress.

Luke snorted and said, "Yeah, anytime."

"Pretty much anytime," she said with a shrug. She looked down at the crumpled panties in her hand and then down at her dress. Finally, she stuffed them down the front of her dress and squished them smooth in her bra.

"Adding more?" he asked with a laugh.

"I have to go clean up a bit," she answered as she smoothed her hair down. "Give me a minute and I'll go down first," she told him.

"I need to straighten up too," he said as he pressed his hands to his hair. "I'll use the guest bath," he told her.

"Okay," she said as she headed to the door.

"Wait!" he called.

"What?" Lorelai asked as she looked down at her dress nervously.

"No, here," he said as he pulled her to him and kissed her firmly. "Naughty girl," he whispered.

She lifted an eyebrow and said, "Lucky boy."

"Yes, I am," he said in a deep growl. "We'll get to the lovey dovey stuff later?" he asked.

"Definitely," she said as she pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Meanwhile, thanks for a good time," she said with an impish grin.

Luke smiled back at her and said, "That's what it'll say on the bathroom wall."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Make sure you spell my name right," as she slipped out of the door. She hurried to their bedroom, closing the door as she trotted to the bathroom to clean up and redo her makeup.

Luke straightened the comforter on the bed and then poked his head out of the door. Seeing that the coast was clear, he sneaked over to the guest bath. He tried to make himself look presentable by smoothing down the wrinkles in his shirt and dampening his hair with wet fingertips to smooth it back into place. He walked out of the bathroom as if nothing had happened and killed a little time in the nursery, rearranging things until he saw Lorelai come out of their bedroom. She looked down the hall and gave him a little wave before dashing down the stairs.

Emily spotted Lorelai as she came down the stairs and walked directly over to her. She pulled her aside and hissed, "Where have you been? You have a house full of guests."

Lorelai looked at her blankly and said, "I, uh, had to pump," as she tried to suppress a giggle. "Otherwise, there could have been a problem," she said with a meaningful stare.

"And Luke?" Emily asked archly.

"Is up gathering bottles to wash and he said something about sterilizing nipples," Lorelai said with a bland smile. "These guys are going to be hungry soon, and I can't just whip 'em out, now, can I?" she asked.

Emily eyed her daughter suspiciously and then said, "I suppose not."

Luke came downstairs holding two bottles of breast milk and said, "I'll warm these."

"Thanks, Doll," Lorelai said with a bright smile. "Did you find the nipples?" she asked sweetly.

Luke glanced up in shock and mumbled, "Yeah, I found 'em," as he disappeared into the kitchen.

He set the bottles to warm in a pan of water, and leaned up against the counter, folding his arms across his chest and fighting to keep the smug smile from his face. Patty walked in to refill her punch cup and said, "Hiya, handsome. All by yourself?"

"Making lunch," he said gesturing to the bottles.

Patty nodded as she filled her cup. She turned and looked at him speculatively as she took a sip. She walked slowly closer to him pleased by the way he straightened and shifted nervously at her approach. She leaned in close and whispered, "Barn door's open. While personally I don't mind, I figure you probably don't want that stallion escaping." Luke colored a deep red as he reached for his fly and zipped it quickly, trying to disappear into the floorboards. Patty patted his cheek and said, "I would have done that for you, but Lorelai is so territorial about you." She turned to leave and called back over her shoulder, "Great party, Sweetheart. Glad you kids are having a good time too."


	47. Lorelai Rescuses Him Right Back

**Lorelai Rescues Him Right Back**

Luke was out of his chair like a shot. "Don't be mad," he said as he followed her down the hall.

"I'm not mad, I jus think it was kind of stupid, that's all," she said as she flipped the handle up on Jake's seat and then Josh's. She lifted them both and started toward the stairs as Luke hurried after her as quickly as his unsteady legs would allow.

"Let me take one," he offered reaching for a seat.

Lorelai turned to look at him with a laugh and said, "You can hardly walk. I don't think I'm letting you carry one of them upstairs."

"Please," Luke said with a wave of his hand. "I can manage the stairs," he said with a snort.

Lorelai shook her head and started up with a seat in each hand. Luke caught up to her at the landing and said, "Come on, Lorelai!"

"Fine," she said to him. "Which one do you like the least?" she asked as she nodded to the sleeping babies.

"You know, for someone who's not mad you sure are acting like it," he pointed out.

"Fine, take Jake and walk in front of me," she said impatiently. As she followed him up the stairs she grumbled, "You know that I'm going to get blamed for this."

Luke shook his head as he turned down the hallway and said, "No. I won't let that happen."

"You gonna cuss her out again?" she asked with a laugh.

Luke smiled over his shoulder and said, "If I need to." He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped his shoulder into the wall. "Oops," he muttered.

"Yeah, oops," she giggled as they entered the nursery.

Luke looked around and said, "I've missed this room."

"You haven't been gone a year," she reminded him dryly as she took Josh from his set and placed him in his crib.

"I know, it just seems that way," Luke said as he set Jake's seat down and bent to unfasten the strap.

"Step back, Sickie," Lorelai said as she tapped his shoulder.

"Fine," Luke grumbled as he straightened. As Lorelai was placing Jake into his crib, Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her hair as he said softly, "Don't be mad, Sweetheart."

Lorelai smiled at the endearment and murmured, "When groveling fails, try seduction," as she tilted her head to give him access to her neck as he swept her hair over her shoulder.

"One or the other," Luke mumbled against her skin.

"I'm not that easy," she said as she tried to pry his hands from her waist.

"Ah, but you want to be," Luke whispered as he nipped at her ear. "Your parents are napping, Rory's gone and the babies are asleep," he said in a throaty voice. "Let me make this up to you," he murmured as he trailed kisses down the side of her neck.

"Luke," she said in a warning tone.

"Don't make me beg Lorelai," he said as he bit the nape of her neck gently.

"You are incredibly bad today," she said as she broke away from him and started out of the room.

He caught her wrist in the hallway and turned her to face him. He smiled charmingly and said, "But I want to be good," with a quirk of his eyebrows. He wrapped his hand around her back and started walking her toward their bedroom door. "I promise, I'll be so good," he said in a soft, dangerous tone.

"Luke," she giggled as her hands grasped his shoulders and he turned her into the bedroom.

"Lorelai," he said in a silky voice as he shut the door behind them and tuned the lock. He fought to resist the urge to kiss her lips, knowing that he still wasn't completely well. He bent to nip at her throat and whispered again, "Let me make it up to you." When she said nothing, he grasped her waist and lowered himself to his knees, pressing his lips to her stomach as he looked up at her and said, "I'll beg now if you want."

"Bad boy," she whispered with a smile as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Luke tugged at the button of her jeans and said, "Yes, but let me show you how good I can be."

"Come here, Drunkie," she said with a laugh.

"Sickie, Drunkie, I'll answer to anything as long as the answer is yes," he muttered as he lifted the hem of her shirt and pressed his lips to the soft skin of her stomach.

"Come up here," she said with a laugh.

"I like it down here," he said as he dropped back on his heels and pressed his open mouth to the crotch of her jeans, letting his warm breath flow through the material.

"Luke," she said impatiently as she stepped back from him. "Get up off of your knees," she ordered firmly.

"Aw, Lorelai," he grumbled as he stood up, hanging his head in defeat.

"Now, come here, my little beer bunny," she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Luke jerked his head up, almost knocking into her nose as he asked, "Yeah?" in a hopeful tone.

"You know I can't resist Bad Luke," she murmured as she nipped at his neck playfully.

"Thank God for that," he murmured as he plunged his hand into her hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck for his assault. He pressed his lips to the soft skin, kissing her ravenously as he hand slipped down to cup her ass and haul her up against him. He ground his arousal into her as he said, "Never again am I going this long with out touching you."

"You've touched me," she pointed out as he bit her earlobe.

"Not the way I like to," he growled. "Torture, it's been pure torture," he mumbled. He cupped her breast possessively in his hand and said, "When you were in Europe, I could deal. You weren't here, looking at me, taunting me with these snug jeans." He sucked on the skin at the base of her neck and said, "After the boys were born, well, that was a whole different story. I was sure you'd never want me to touch you again," he said with a chuckle.

"Silly boy," she chastised.

"I need to hold you. I need you next to me when I sleep. I want my pillow to smell like you. Sometimes after we make love, I can smell you on me, taste you on my lips," he whispered. "Oh God," he said as he looked up at her wide eyed. "You're my coffee," he gasped.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Wow, that's the most romantic thing you have ever said to me!" She wrapped her hand around the back of his head and said, "Kiss me, Boozy Burger Boy."

Luke shook his head sadly and said, "No, no kissing on the lips."

Lorelai blinked and said, "How 'Pretty Woman' of you."

"I can't get you sick," he said as he touched her face.

"I'd be sick by now if I was gonna get sick," she told him.

Luke shook his head and said, "Tomorrow I'll kiss you. Tomorrow I'll kiss you all day long. They'll need a crowbar to pry my lips off of yours," he promised.

"What's the difference?" she asked with a shrug.

"I don't want you to feel the way I felt," he said sincerely. "Please, I'll kiss you everywhere else today, and tomorrow, I'll kiss you for real," he said firmly.

Lorelai sighed and said, "Fine, but you pick the strangest things to get squirrelly about."

"You'd think you'd be used to it by now," he said with a grin as he lifted her top up over her stomach, grazing her breasts with a playful smirk as he pulled it off of her. He reached behind her and unhooked the white nursing bra she wore, letting it fall to the floor as he caught the weight of her breasts in his waiting hands. He looked down with a boyish smile of delight, and then back up at her eyes as he said, "Look what I got."

Lorelai giggled and said, "Aren't you the lucky boy?"

"Yes, I am," he agreed happily as he ran his thumbs over her taut nipples. He walked her back a couple of more steps back to the bed and gave her a shove, causing her to tumble back with a laugh.

"Mr. Smooth Operator," she teased.

"That's me," he said as he dove for her. He knelt on the edge of the bed and nuzzled the underside of her breasts, breathing in the soft, musky scent of her.

"Think you could still find me in the dark?" she asked softly.

"Undoubtedly," he answered confidently. He pressed his lips to the soft mound, and ran his tongue up over her nipple, teasing the very tip of it with the very tip of his tongue. His eyes flicked up at her, and he stared boldly into hers as he lowered his mouth and drew her nipple in for the first time in over six months.

"Luke," she gasped as she arched up off of the bed.

He released her panting and said, "I know, I know, I'm very bad. I said I wouldn't and I did," he said contritely. He lowered his mouth to her again and spoke against the sensitive skin. "I had to, I have to taste you. All of you," he rasped as he drew her into his mouth again. Lorelai felt a rush course through her, the thrill of what he had deemed forbidden, mixed with the sensual and maternal sensations warring with each other.

"Oh God, Luke stop," she gasped.

He lifted his head quickly and said, "I'm sorry."

"No, no, I liked it," she insisted. "But, it's kind of…" she trailed off weakly.

"I know," Luke said with a nod as he glanced down to see a bead of milk on her nipple. He raised his eyebrows and gave her a rakish grin as he asked, "You want me to get that for you?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "You are bad. The baddest boy ever!"

He grinned and said, "Let me get that and I'll let you spank me."

Lorelai burst out laughing as she gasped, "What was in that beer?"

Luke shrugged and said, "Barley, hops, a shot of testosterone."

"Go ahead," she said with a nod. Luke quickly bent his head and licked the droplet from her. She raised her eyebrows and asked, "Well?"

He nodded and said, "Interesting. Very, uh, exciting, but I'm not sure if it was the act or the fact that I said I wouldn't," he told her honestly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I was thinking the same thing. It's just a little, um, weird for me," she explained.

"I get it," he told her as he bent to kiss her stomach. "I'll try to be good," he promised with a chuckle as he reached for the button on her jeans and flicked it open easily.

Lorelai nodded with approval and said, "You are very talented."

Luke smiled and said, "Well, you have to have goals, and for as long as I've known you, my main goal has been to get you naked."

"Admirable," she said with a smirk.

"I think so. Noble, even," he said as he unzipped her jeans. "You see, I'm just trying to get you more in touch with your natural side," he said as he pulled her jeans and panties down over her hips. "I want you to feel free of the bondage of clothing," he said with a shrug.

"Bondage?" she laughed.

"Not today, thanks," he answered, causing her to laugh harder.

"You're a hoot," she told him between gasps.

Luke nodded and said, "And you have hooters." When she gasped in disbelief, he said, "See, I can work blue too." He dropped her jeans and panties over the side of the bed with a pleased smile.

"Remind me to get you drunk every day," she said happily.

"Remind me to get in your pants every day," he said as he ran his hands up her legs.

"Will do," she answered.

"Yes, I will do," he said with a lascivious grin as he bent to press is lips to the curls covering her sex.

"Wow, going straight for the good stuff," she whispered. When Luke's head jerked up and he grinned she asked, "What?" When he just shook his head, she demanded, "Say it."

"No point in beating around the bush," he said with a snicker as he kissed the tender skin inside of her thigh.

"Oh, my God, one afternoon drinking beer with my Dad and you're Lenny Bruce!" she said shaking her head.

Luke lifted his head and said, "Okay, no talking about your father when I'm," as he gestured to the apex of her legs.

"Oh, sorry," she said with a naughty giggle.

"Hey, Lorelai?" he asked as he bit her thigh playfully.

"Yeah, Babe?" she answered with a smile.

"Missed you," he said as he nuzzled her curls.

"Oh, I missed you too," she sighed as she opened for his questing tongue. When he touched her clit, she arched up into him and said, "So much."

"Mm hmm," Luke hummed as he dipped his tongue into her folds. He slid his hands under her ass, lifting her up so that he could feast on her. "Oh yeah," he murmured as she spread her legs wider for him. He plunged into her, raking his tongue the length of her before circling her clit slowly, stroking it with his tongue. When Lorelai moaned and buried her fingers in his hair he smiled to himself and set to work on her at a feverish pace. He thrust a finger into her, stroking her hard and fast as he sucked on her clit, demanding her response.

Lorelai gasped softly and dug her nails into his scalp. "Geez, Luke," she panted. "Oh God, Luke, easy Babe," she said breathlessly.

"Nuh uh," he grunted as he drove her harder, sucking her clit into his mouth and laving it with is tongue.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Babe," she whispered. "Oh, not so fast, oh!" she panted.

Luke withdrew his finger and spread her folds with his thumbs, looking down at the glistening pink flesh before he raised his head to look at her and said, "I'm gonna make you come, Lorelai. I'm going to make you come with my mouth and then," he paused as he dipped his head to lap at her clit. "And, then, I'm gonna fuck you until you come again," he whispered. He looked up to meet her clouded blue eyes and asked, "You ready?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

"Yes," she answered raggedly.

"Hold on to me," he told her as he pressed his lips to her gain and thrust his tongue into her. He stroked her hard, driven by the soft whimpers he heard with each breath she drew. His fingers played lightly across her clit, teasing her with his soft touch as his tongue lapped at her relentlessly.

"Oh God!" she whispered as she let one hand fall to his shoulder, squeezing the taut muscle.

"Mmm," Luke groaned as he lapped at her juices, drinking her in as he felt her building.

"Luke," she panted in warning.

Luke withdrew his tongue and thrust two fingers into her heat as he whispered, "Come on, baby." He drew her clit into his mouth again and sucked on it as he felt her thrusting up at him, her walls closing around his fingers.

"Oh!" she cried.

"Shh," he reminded her softly.

"Ugh," she grunted as she bit back her cries.

Luke lapped at her clit, stroking it with long caresses of his tongue as she panted and writhed above him. "So, oh!" she whispered as she climaxed, clutching at his shoulder and pressing up at him as he drove his fingers into her.

The moment Luke felt her shudders slow to a stop he sat up, stripping off his clothes and looking down at her as she lay limp against the pillows. He looked down at her and asked, "Are you ready, Lorelai?" in a low sexy voice. He kissed her neck and shoulder as he bent over her, trying to bring her back to life. "Are you ready for me to fuck you?" he asked, knowing she was always a little shocked when he spoke like that to her. He bent to nuzzle her breast and said, "Be sure you're ready." he trailed his tongue over her nipple and whispered, "Because I'm gonna fuck you good," He drew her nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. When she gasped, he looked up and said, "See how bad I am?"

"So bad," she whispered, running her hand over his cheek.

He nipped at her stomach and asked, "How do you want me to fuck you?"

"Hard," she whispered in a mesmerized voice.

Luke smiled and said, "Well, I planned on that. No, I meant, how do you want me? Do you want me on top of you? Do you want me behind you? Do you want to be on top of me?" he asked as he leaned over her.

Lorelai looked up at him and said, "I don't know. You tell me what you want."

"I want it all," he growled as he nipped at her collarbone.

"Then do it all," she said softly. "Fuck me every way you want to," she whispered.

Luke chuckled and said, "That could take years."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Well, we've got 'em." 

"Yes, we do," he said softly. He rolled onto his back and said, "Come here."

Lorelai quickly obeyed, rolling over and pressing herself up to straddle his rigid cock. She smiled as she took him in hand and asked, "Like this?" as she sank down onto him.

Luke smiled back and said, "What's not to like about this? I get to watch you. I get to see my cock sliding into you, your tits bouncing as you ride me," he said as he grasped her hips and slowed her down as he guided her up and down on him with aching deliberation.

"Tits?" she asked with a laugh.

Luke shrugged and gave her a lopsided smile as he said, "I'm bad."

"Very dirty today," she said shaking her head. "Remind me to buy you Maxim more often," she teased.

Luke laughed and said, "Didn't need that for this."

"You mean all of these dirty thoughts are just always swimming around in that sweet head of yours?" she asked as she sank back down on him again with a soft 'ahh.'

"Oh yeah," Luke said with a chuckle.

"You've just lost your inner editor today?" she asked.

"Apparently," he answered as he looked down to watch her take him in again. "You done chatting now?" he asked with a smirk.

"You got something better to do?" she asked, matching him smirk for smirk.

"Or someone," he answered.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Fine," as she began to ride him faster.

"No," he said as he pressed her hips down to stop her.

"No?" she asked with a frown. "But, how are you gonna get the jiggling tits if I don't move?" she teased.

"Bouncing, bouncing tits," he corrected. "In a minute, I like this," he said with a shrug.

"I thought you were gonna, you know," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, I am," he answered confidently.

"But you're fooling around here," she protested.

"You have somewhere you need to be?" he asked.

"No, but you know, eventually, things will start to stir again around here," she warned direly.

Luke sighed and said, "True." He looked up at her sadly and said, "Always has to be so fast."

"I know, Babe," she said with an understanding nod. "It won't be like this forever," she promised.

"I know," he said. He relinquished his hold on her and said, "Go ahead," with a wave of his hand.

Lorelai laughed as she looked down at him and said, "You have to be the only man on Earth who can pout while he's getting laid."

Luke tried to look affronted by her statement, but had a hard time biting back his smile. He blushed and said, "Sorry."

"Hey, pouty boy," she cajoled. "You said you were going to fuck me," she reminded him archly.

"Oh, I did, didn't I?" he asked distractedly as he watched her move up and down on his shaft. He nodded and said, "Better get to that." He grasped her hips again and flexed his muscles as he lifted her from him. "Playtime's over," he said as she gasped in shock.

"Luke," she said shaking her head.

"No, I mean, that play time was over," he said as he pushed her over onto her back. "This playtime is just starting," he explained as he knelt between her legs. He looked up and said, "Get a good grip on that headboard."

"Don't you worry about me, Bucko," she said with a laugh.

"Just warning ya," he growled as he wrapped his hand around her calf and lifted it up.

Lorelai hooked her leg over his back and laughed at him, "Big talk."

"Bout to back it up," he said with a pointed look as he lifted her other leg up and she wrapped it over his back locking them together. Luke smiled at her rakishly as he leaned forward and thrust into her with one stroke. "I'm tellin' ya, you're gonna want the leverage," he warned.

"Give it to me, big boy," she taunted as she ran her hands over his shoulders.

"Okay," he said doubtfully as he began to pump into her. Lorelai smiled up at him as he started slowly, and then suddenly, he thrust up into her hard, causing her to gasp as he pressed her toward the head of the bed. When she went to release his shoulders, he caught her wrists and said, "Oh no," as he held them down so she couldn't brace herself.

"Luke!" she gasped as he thrust into her again, scooting her up against the headboard.

"Aw, come on, you can take it," he teased as he thrust into her a little more gently, but letting her head bump against the wood lightly.

"Luke!" she said as she laughed, struggling to be free of his hold.

Luke shook his head and said, "Oh, no. you asked for it." He thrust into her again and Lorelai yelped a little as she hit her head again.

"Luke, that hurts," she said as she laughed.

"Very painful, I can tell," he said as his lips twitched at her.

"Let me go," she demanded.

"Never," he answered with a shake of his head.

"My hands, let my hands go," she corrected.

"Why? You afraid, Lorelai?" he teased as he let her wrists go. "Hold on," he told her sternly.

"Yes sir," she answered with a cheeky grin as she pressed her hands against the headboard, pushing herself away from it.

"Mmm," Luke groaned as she pushed down on him. He slid his hands under her ass and lifted her hips as he knelt between her legs and thrust into her, watching as his glistening cock slid into her. "Ah, fuck me, I love this," he groaned as he watched.

"I am," she answered.

"Jesus, you're tight," he moaned as he ground into her. "So wet and tight," he grunted as he thrust harder.

"Oh!" she whispered.

"I love feeling you squeeze my cock," he panted, adjusting his hands to part the cheeks of her ass as he pushed deep inside of her. "Oh yeah," he groaned as he started to move faster.

"That feels so good," Lorelai said breathlessly.

"Oh yeah," Luke agreed. "We really need to do this every day," he said in a serious tone.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Okay, sure."

"I'm not kidding," he growled as he began to thrust into her harder, grinding against her with each stroke.

"Okay," she gasped as her breath hitched in her throat.

"God, you're wet," he grunted as he let his fingers slip down into the crevice of her ass. "I can feel you," he panted as his breath caught in his throat and he thrust his hips forward, pressing her up again. Lorelai braced her hands on the headboard and pushed back at him, causing him to growl deep in his throat as he pressed his fingertip to her anus. When she gasped, her eyes flying open with shock, he grinned and asked, "Did you think I forgot that?"

Lorelai whimpered and said, "Luke."

"I never forget anything about you," he said as he pressed his finger gently into her.

"Oh God, Luke," she whispered harshly.

"You have to be quiet," he reminded her. "My hands are full," he said as he thrust again, pressing his finger into her. Lorelai bit her lip and whimpered as she looked up at him desperately. He smiled and said, "Go, Lorelai, let go."

"Nuh!" she grunted in frustration as she tried to catch her breath. "Luke," she hissed as she clutched around him.

He stared down at her, watching her face as she gave in. "That's right, come on, baby," he whispered as he watched her tumble over the edge. He waited until he felt her begin to subside and then hooked his arms under her legs, pressing them up toward her chest as he began to plunge into her recklessly.

"Ah!" Lorelai blurted as she hit the headboard again. Her hands flew up again and pressed back at him as he thrust into her blindly.

"Ah, fuck, fuck," he muttered as he ground into her. "Ah!" he cried as he began to spurt into her.

"Luke!" she hissed, trying to shush him.

Luke's face contorted with relief and distress as he realized that he was the one who had probably been too loud after all. "Sorry," he panted as he released her legs, but continued to move inside of her.

"So bad," she giggled.

"I know," he said, hanging his head with a sheepish smile. Lorelai straightened her legs and pulled him down on top of her. She reached back and gave his ass a firm smack, grinning as he jumped and said, "Hey!"

"You said I could," she answered, pulling him back down.

"No hitting," he grumbled as he buried his face in her hair.

"Says the guy who was pounding my head into the bed," she said with a smirk.

He reached up and rubbed the top of her head distractedly as he asked, "Okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I think we've exchanged every bodily fluid we have, kiss me, Vivian," she said in his ear.

Luke reared back and said, "Princess, Mary and now Vivian?" He looked down at her pointedly and said, "I think I've proved that I'm no girl."

"No, you're quite the stud, baby," she said emphasizing the word 'baby' with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked quickly.

Lorelai laughed and said, "You kept calling me baby, like I was some chick you picked up in a bar."

"I did not," he said, affronted.

"Forget my name, stud boy?" she teased.

"Lorelai," he said with a frown.

"Yeah, now you remember it," she giggled.

"Not funny," he said as he pushed himself up and loomed over her.

Lorelai laughed at his stormy expression and said, "Aw, come on my happy little hooker. You're much cuter than 'Fred Garvin, Male Prostitute,'" she teased.

"Don't say stuff like that," he growled as he lifted himself off of her and rolled over onto his back, blowing out an exasperated breath as he draped his arm over his head.

"Don't be so sensitive, I was just teasing," she said as she rolled over and toyed with the hair on his chest. "Usually, you're all like, 'Lorelai, oh Lorelai, Lorelai, Lorelai, Lorelai,'" she chanted in deep a pseudo-sexy voice. "Today you were like, 'Oh, baby, let's get it on!' or something," she said with a laugh.

"I was not," he denied gruffly.

"All bad and sexy, doing naughty, naughty things to me," she said in a sing song voice. When he looked over at her warily she smiled and said, "Ask me how in love with you I am."

He turned his head to look at her and asked, "How in love with me are you?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "Head over heels. Or in this particular case, heels over head!" she squealed as she cracked herself up.

Luke groaned as he tried to fight back the smile and said, "Man, you were dying to use that."

"I was," she said with a happy nod. She looked around and said, "I have to get up. Get cleaned up."

"No, don't go yet," he said as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Babe, I have to," she said reluctantly. She glanced down and asked, "How do you suppose you disinfect these particular nipples?"

Luke's eyes widened as he gasped, "Oh, shit."

Lorelai laughed and rubbed his belly as she said, "Relax, I'm going to shower. You need to sleep off the rest of your beer," she said with a pointed look.

Luke smiled and said, "I think I worked it off."

"Probably," she said with a grin. "You were quite the busy bad boy."

"Maybe rubbing alcohol," he said worriedly.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I never should have said anything." She leaned up over him and said, "You'd better put some clothes on before you doze off."

"I'm not sleepy," he said in a drowsy voice.

"I know," she cooed. "But, I think you should have a little rest. That was a lot of exertion," she teased. She leaned closer and said, "Kiss me, Julia."

"No," he said petulantly.

She tilted her head and let her lips hover near his as she asked, "Is kissing on the mouth too intimate for your tricks? Too personal?"

"Stop," he growled at her.

"Kiss me, you dirty, dirty boy. I have to hobble off to the bathroom," she said softly.

"Stop calling me girl names," he grumbled.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Kiss me, Superman. I love you."

Luke smiled as he gave in and pecked her softly on the lips. As she got off of the bed, he gave her a lazy slap on the bottom and said, "Man of Steel, and don't you forget it."

"Not likely," she answered as she tossed his jeans and boxers onto the bed.

"Hydrogen peroxide," he mumbled as he pulled his boxers on and flopped back onto the pillows.

Lorelai smiled at him as he drifted off to sleep and brushed his hair back from his forehead. "Sweet dreams," she whispered. "My pretty princess," she added as she backed away slowly and headed for their bathroom.


	48. Kiss of Life

**Kiss of Life**

That night, Luke was already on the bed in his pajamas when Lorelai came in from her nightowl time with Jake. She smiled when she saw him sitting there reading the paper and said, "Good, you're still awake."

Luke nodded as he read and said, "Too long of a nap." He turned the page as she surreptitiously grabbed her shopping bags and disappeared into the bathroom. "Hey, they solved the garbage can vandalism sweeping the fruit streets," he called out to her.

"Really? Whodunit?" she asked.

"Stanley Thomas' golden retriever," Luke answered with a smirk. "There's an excellent quote from Taylor in here, but I want you to read it yourself," he said with a chuckle.

"Out in a minute," she said as she closed the door.

Five minutes later, she cracked it open and called, "How are you feeling?"

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Fine."

"Did you take your medicine?" she asked as she flipped her head over and fluffed her hair a little.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered with a sigh.

She stepped into the open doorway and leaned against the doorframe as she asked, "Do you need me to take you temperature?"

"No," Luke said with a snort as he glanced up and did a double take. "Yes," he corrected quickly as his eyes widened.

"Would you like me to take it orally?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Yes, please," he said breathlessly as he dropped the Stars Hollow Gazette to the floor. "Look at you," he said softly as she walked toward him in a skimpy nurse's costume and the Ferragamo stilettos he had bought her in Rome.

"They like to send me in to deal with some of the more difficult patients," she said with a smile, adding a little jaunt to her step.

Luke swung his legs over the side of the bed and caught her hips as she approached. "I've been kind of bad," he confessed as he stared at the single button at her waist and the white lace bra boldly on display through the deep vee of the dress.

"Oh, I think you dropped your newspaper," she said helpfully as she bent over straight legged and the dress rose up to show him that she was wearing nothing underneath.

"Dear God, I hope that you don't work the cardiac unit," he said in a hoarse voice as he reached out to smooth his hand over her ass.

"Mr. Danes!" she said as she swatted his hand away and straightened up to stare at him sternly.

"See? So bad," he said as he dragged his gaze up to meet her eyes. "I figure you're either going to save me or kill me. I'm okay with it either way," he said as he pressed his face in the open vee of her dress and buried his lips in the soft skin between her breasts.

"I'll go for the save, but I can't be held responsible if I do accidentally smother you with love," she said as she stepped closer holding his head to her cleavage.

"The second best way to go," Luke murmured as he kissed the soft rounded mounds spilling out of the lacy cups. He looked up at her and said, "I may need mouth to mouth."

"Oh, you definitely need mouth to mouth," Lorelai said with a nod as she pushed him back across the bed.

"You realize that this is every guy's fantasy come true," he said with a chuckle as she lifted her knee to the bed and straddled him.

"I don't care about every guy, I care about my guy," Lorelai said as she sat astride his hips. "And my guy needs lots and lots of TLC," she said as she slid her hand up his t-shirt covered chest and leaned down to kiss him softly.

"Oh, lots," he agreed whole heartedly as his lips caught hers again. "Mmm, Lorelai," he murmured as his hands stroked the back of her thighs.

"Nurse Lorelai," she corrected as she nipped at his lips.

"So sorry, Nurse Lorelai," he said as he reached up, cupped the back of her head and kissed her deeply, parting her lips with his tongue and thrusting into her mouth. He released her and said, "Screw being sensible or noble or whatever, I am never going that long without kissing you again," he vowed.

"Now, Mr. Danes," Lorelai said as she nibbled at his jaw. "We can't have you doing anything that may inhibit your recovery," she chastised gently.

"I'm recovered," he assured her as he pressed his arousal against her. "And definitely not inhibited," he added as he reached between them and tangled his fingers in her curls.

"Mr. Danes!" Lorelai gasped in shock. She reached for his hand and drew it away from her saying, "I have to ask you to try to behave."

"You can't walk in here like that, wearing that, and expect any man with a pulse to behave," he growled.

"I have my duties," she reminded him sternly. "Speaking of which, I should check your pulse," she said as she gently kissed the throbbing pulse in his neck.

"Where did you get this?" he breathed as he ran his hands over the skimpy uniform.

Lorelai smiled as she kissed his lips and said, "Standard issue."

"Bull," he said with a laugh. "What hospital? I may need to be admitted."

"Well, I may have added my own little flare to it," she admitted as she caught his earlobe between her teeth and bit gently.

Luke groaned loudly and said, "So, it's one of a kind?"

"Definitely," she answered as she traced the shell of his ear with her tongue. She smiled as she felt the shiver race through him and said, "Tell me, Mr. Danes, why have you been such a bad patient?"

Luke laughed nervously as she raked her nails over his chest and sat up on him again. He swallowed hard and said, "You see, Nurse Lorelai, I married an incredibly beautiful woman," he explained as she began to lift his shirt up.

"Go on," she coaxed as he sat up to allow her to strip it off of him.

Luke's hands found her thighs and he watched as his dark hands kneaded the creamy skin. He glanced up at her and said, "Yeah, uh, incredible, gorgeous, insanely sexy, funny, smart, wonderful mother, everything any man could want," he said gruffly.

"And this made you behave badly?" she asked.

"Well, no," he admitted with a chuckle. "I've been frustrated, you see, I couldn't kiss her, I couldn't hold her, she wasn't in my bed at night," he said in a raspy voice.

"So you decided to act out?" she asked.

"God, yes," he said as he reached up to run his hand down her soft throat. "I was crazy for her," he whispered. "I had to touch her. I had to show her," he said softly.

"Show her what?" she asked.

"That I wasn't weak," he said looking up at her.

"Did you think she thought you were?" she asked, tilting her head as she studied him.

"I felt weak," he admitted. "Of course, you see, she makes me a whole other kind of weak," he said in a deep sexy voice. "But, I was a little, uh, rough with her," he said gruffly. "That wasn't what I wanted."

"What did you want?" she asked as she ran her hands over his arms.

Luke sat up and pressed his lips to her throat as he murmured, "To kiss her, to hold her, to make slow, tender love to her." He dipped his tongue into the hollow at the base of her throat and said, "That was what I had planned to do tonight. But then, you showed up," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh," she said softly.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're here, because obviously, I need someone to take care of me," he said as he nipped at her collar bone. "You seem very, uh, skilled," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, Mr. Danes," she said as she ran her hand over his hair. "Maybe you could practice on me. That way, you'll be ready for her," she murmured.

Luke shook his head slowly and said, "No, I can't. You see, Nurse Lorelai, I love my wife," he said as he looked her straight in the eye. "And no matter how sexy, how tempting, how much of a fantasy you might be, she's the only one I want," he said softly.

Lorelai quirked an eyebrow at him as she pressed herself down on his bulging sweatpants and said, "I think there may be evidence to the contrary."

"Purely physical," he answered. "You are very tempting," he said as he traced his finger along the top of her bra.

"I'll tell you a secret," she whispered.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I'm really Lorelai," she said into his ear.

Luke blinked as he smiled at her and asked, "Really?"

She nodded and said, "It's me."

"Oh, well, in that case," he said as he bent her backward and began kissing the tops of her breasts fervently.

Lorelai smiled as she held his head to her and sighed, "Oh, Luke."

"Mr. Danes," he growled as he nipped at the soft skin. He cupped her lace covered breasts and said, "This is too much," as he ran his thumbs over her nipples.

"Been a long time since you saw pretty lingerie," she said with a smile.

"Tell you a secret," he murmured as he brought his head up to look at her.

"What's that?" she asked.

"When I looked up and saw you there, in the doorway, in this," he said raggedly.

"Yeah?" she prodded.

"My heart stopped, my palms got sweaty, my mouth went dry," he told her. "What do you think that could be?" he asked.

"Sudden rush of blood to other parts?" she teased.

"Lust," he said as he kissed her softly. "Is it wrong that after all this time, two babies, and everything else, that I want you so badly that I can't control my lust?" he asked as he rained kisses over her face and neck. "I think I proved that yesterday, and then tonight," he said in a hoarse voice. "You shouldn't be so sexy," he chastised as the nipped at her jaw.

Lorelai laughed and asked, "I'm sorry. Do you want me to be frumpy?"

"No," he admitted.

"What do you really want?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"You," he answered.

"Lorelai or Nurse Lorelai?" she asked.

"Is it wrong if I want both?" he asked uncertainly.

"Well, considering that I've already blown my cover, I'd say no," she said with a giggle.

"But what do I do?" he asked as he slipped his hands under her dress, pressing her down on top of him. "I really want to make love to Lorelai," he said breathlessly as she gyrated against him. "But Nurse Lorelai is practically begging for a good fuck," he whispered.

"Hmm, that is a conundrum," she said softly.

"Yes, a question for the ages," he said dryly.

"Maybe we can find a compromise," she suggested.

"Like what," he asked through gritted teeth as she pressed against him again.

"Well, maybe you could have your way with Nurse Lorelai, and then afterwards, you can hold your wife and talk sweet to her," she suggested.

"That could work," he said softly. "I hope you realize that every stitch of this is staying on," he growled.

"Okay, but can I lose the shoes?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "Nope, the shoes stay too."

"But," she protested.

"I promise you this part is not going to take nearly as long as the other," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, well, that's a good selling point," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"I'm already half out of my mind," he growled

Lorelai smiled down at him and said, "Only half? Well, then there's still plenty left to go."

"Your confidence in me is gratifying," he said dryly.

"Time for your bath, Mr. Danes," she said as she moved down, tugging his sweats off and smiling as she released him from the clothes. She pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his cock as she slid the pants down his thigh, and smiled up at him wickedly.

"Please just don't use the word 'spit', it loses something in translation," he grumbled.

"Got it," she said as she dropped the clothes off of the end of the bed. "Besides, this bath will also have some occupational therapy built in, just so we know you haven't gotten rusty," she said as she crawled back over him.

"Since yesterday?" he asked.

"Well, some skills can deteriorate rapidly if not used," she said with a stern nod. "It's always best to use them as much as you can."

"Good advice," he said with a nod.

She moved so that she was straddling his head and said, "Say ahh."

"Ahh," he groaned as he pulled her down to his mouth. "Ahh, so good," he whispered as he licked gently at her. Lorelai spread her knees a little, opening above him as he said, "Oh God," and thrust his tongue into the damp, sweet folds.

"Oh yes," Lorelai said as he licked at her clit. "See this is and important part of your recovery," she panted.

"Mm hmm," he groaned as he held her hips tighter and pressed his tongue to her entrance, stroking her teasingly.

"Wait, wait," she gasped as she lifted herself from him.

"No," he said as he tried to hold her in place.

"Just a second," she assured him as she lifted up and turned around. "I have to be able to monitor your temperature," she said as she leaned over and let her hair fall over his cock.

"You're very conscientious," he murmured.

"I try to be attentive to my patients' needs," she whispered as she brushed her lips over the head of his cock.

"Oh, I need," he said raggedly as he pulled her down to his mouth and began to lick her with hard fast strokes of his tongue. Lorelai smiled as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and then pursing her lips and sucking gently on the on the very tip of him. Luke groaned against her sensitive skin as he drew her clit into his mouth and sucked just as teasingly in return.

"Mr. Danes, it seems your temperature is spiking," she murmured as she slowly dragged her tongue the length of him. She moaned softly as she felt him part her folds with his thumbs, spreading her wide for him to feast on. Luke trailed his finger the length of her before plunging it into her, excited more by the dual sensation of her walls squeezing his finger as her mouth closed around him, and she drew his shaft deep into her mouth.

"Jesus, Lorelai," he gasped, fighting for air in his lungs.

Lorelai lifted her head and said, "Nurse Lorelai," before wrapping her warm mouth around his throbbing flesh.

Luke thrust into her and then withdrew, adding another finger and pressing them into her as he watched her close around his hand. "Oh, Nurse Lorelai," he said softly. "You are a very naughty nurse. Do you like having me fuck you with my fingers while you suck me?" he asked in a low dangerous voice.

"Mm hmm," Lorelai hummed around him. Luke slid his other hand up, pressing the skirt of her dress up and off of his face so that he could see her. When he trailed his fingers down the crevice of her ass, Lorelai lifted her head and said, "Don't."

"Don't what?" he asked innocently, his warm breath tickling her skin.

"Don't do that," she said raggedly. "I want to come with you," she whispered.

Luke slid his fingers from her and said, "Well then, you'd better stop that," as he grasped her hips and pushed her forward. When she was positioned above his hips, she moved to turn around, but Luke stopped her as he sat up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Stay there," he breathed in her ear. Lorelai stilled and waited. Luke slipped his hand under her dress and grasped her hips as he said, "Lower."

Lorelai let her knees slide to the sides and whimpered softly as she felt the head of his cock pressing against her folds. Luke leaned back, bracing himself with one hand as he guided himself to her entrance. When he parted her gently, Lorelai moaned in anticipation. Luke quickly reached out and pressed her hips down on him hard, thrusting up into her as she cried, "Oh!"

Luke's hand slid over her stomach and down to her clit, stroking her steadily as she gasped and began to ride him instinctively. He slid the other hand into her dress and squeezed her breast possessively as he growled in her ear, "You're a bad girl, Nurse Lorelai." She rode him harder, arching against his hand with each stroke. "You come in your sexy uniform and seduce innocent men," he breathed into her ear. "Knowing that no man can resist you. How could I resist you?" he asked raggedly. "Is this what you wanted? A nice hard cock inside of you? 'Cause I can tell you, it's sure making me feel better," he panted.

"Luke," she breathed.

"Mr. Danes," he growled.

"Oh God," Lorelai gasped.

"That's right, ride me, Nurse Lorelai, it's what you need," he breathed into her ear. "Take what you want, it's all yours," he said softly. She pressed her head back against his shoulder and moaned, the muscles in her thighs burning as she rode him. He pinched her nipple through the lace bra, rolling the hard nub between his fingers as he drove her up with his cock and his hand, her ass rubbing against his stomach as she raised and lowered herself. Luke turned his head and bit her neck gently, causing her to moan loudly. He smiled and said, "Naughty Nurse Lorelai, teasing and taunting a man when he's vulnerable. Oh, fuck me," he breathed, his voice breaking with need.

"Luke!" she gasped as she felt her orgasm building.

"Mr. Danes," he corrected again.

"Oh God, Mr. Danes," Lorelai panted as she reached her arms over her head, cradling his to her.

"Yes, Nurse Lorelai?" he asked breathlessly.

"I'm coming," he panted.

"Yes, you are," he said as he felt her tightening around him. "Oh, yes you are," he murmured as she broke apart. "Oh, yes," he grunted as he followed closely behind, spurting into her hard and hot. He held her tightly as she slowed, their chests heaving in unison as they tried to come back down.

"Mr. Danes," she sighed.

"Luke," he whispered into her hair as he pressed his lips to her temple. "Just Luke," he said softly. He reached for the single button closing her costume and gently slid it through the hole, parting the fabric, and sliding it slowly back over her shoulders. Lorelai moved forward to let him slip it down her arms and drop it to the floor. He reached for the hooks of her bra and released them, skimming the straps own her arms as he kissed her neck tenderly. He reached down and began unbuckling each of her shoes, loosening the ankle straps and slipping them from her feet as she sat helplessly astride him still. He dropped the shoes to the floor with a thud, brushed her hair aside and pressed his lips to the nape of her neck. "I love you, Lorelai," he said softly. "My dream girl, my fantasy woman, my wife, my Wonder Woman," he murmured as his lips whispered over her skin.

"Oh, Luke," she sighed.

"Can I hold you now? Can I love you now?" he asked simply.

"Please," she said as she rose up to release him. She moved her right leg over to join her left and Luke gathered her into his arms, cradling her to his chest as he fell back onto the mattress.

"My girl," he said as he kissed her face tenderly.

"My boy," she answered, trailing her fingers along his scruffy cheek.

He raised those long dark lashes to look at her as he said, "You are bad."

Lorelai smiled lazily at him and said, "Yes, a little."

"What made you do that?" he asked as he shook his head a little.

"The devil?" she asked innocently.

Luke chuckled and said, "Probably."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "You've been sick. I thought you'd like it."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I almost had a stroke."

"You did have a stroke, I was just stroking something else," she said with an impish grin.

"Next thing you know, you'll have me dressing up like the cable guy and hooking you up," Luke said with a chuckle.

"I was thinking that you could dress up as a diner owner and slip me a little extra sausage," she giggled.

"Little sausage?" he asked, affronted.

"No, no, a little extra sausage," she corrected emphasizing the word 'extra.' She rolled on top of him and grinned down at him as he said, "A nice big, spicy one with a side of sexy," she purred.

"Nice save," he complimented, pushing her hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Thank you," she said with an inclination of her head.

"Remind me to get sick more often. I like Nurse Lorelai's brand of TLC," he said with a chuckle.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Sorry, you're never allowed to get sick again, I need you too much."

"Okay, no getting sick," he said softly. He ran his hands over her back and asked, "Can I fake sick?"

"Faking sick is fine, but you have to really sell it," she said with a nod.

"You are amazing," he said as he lifted his head to kiss her lips.

"And you are irresistible," she answered as she kissed him again.

Luke jerked his head toward the head of the bed and asked, "Wanna get under the covers?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yes, but we should put some pajamas on."

"In a little bit," he said as he shook his head. "I like you all soft and naked, pressed up against me."

They shifted around settling under the blankets with Lorelai's head on his chest. She dragged her nails lazily through the dusting of hair covering his stomach and said, "That weekend thing is looking better and better. Does that make me a bad mommy?" she asked worriedly.

"If it does, then I'm a really bad daddy, because I've been trying to figure it out all day," he said with a chuckle.

"Anywhere we want. Mom mentioned New York, but that would probably make your head explode," Lorelai said as she thought it over. "Maybe Vermont or something would be better," she said as she glanced up at him.

Luke nodded and said, "That would be good, but I would not be completely opposed to New York."

"You hate the city," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but you don't. Plus we could dress up, have a nice romantic dinner, maybe dance," he trailed off.

"You are a sap," she giggled.

"When it comes to you, I'm a sugar maple," he answered with a grin.

"I'm so happy with our life," she said as she toyed with his long fingers.

"You are? I'm glad," he said with a happy sigh.

Lorelai looked up at him and said, "I will never take this, us, what we have, for granted."

Luke blinked as he looked down at her and said, "Me either." He paused as he looked at her and asked, "What are you thinking about?" Lorelai shrugged and nestled against his shoulder again. "What? What's worrying you?" he asked gently.

"Nothing really," she said evasively.

"Yeah, I bought that. Try to sell me another," he said with a smirk.

Lorelai took a deep breath and said, "It's just, with the accident, and you getting sick and stuff," she trailed off.

"What? You think something is going to happen?" he asked her.

"No, not really," she assured him. "I just want to be sure that you know how happy I am, and that I know that you're happy. That's all," she said quickly. She looked up at him and asked, "You are happy, right?"

"I am the happiest man who ever lived," he said gruffly.

"Good," she said with a nod. "I want you to be happy."

"You know what would make me even happier?" he asked a moment later.

"What?" she said as she ran her fingers through his.

"Kiss me," he answered simply. "I've missed days worth of kisses and I don't think I'll ever catch up."

"My Luke," she said with a smile as she rolled up onto his chest and pressed her lips to his. They kissed softly, their lips lingering on one another's as their breath mingled. Luke touched her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, and Lorelai parted her lips deepening the kisses.

Luke smoothed her hair back with his hands, holding it away from her face as her lips continued to dance over his. "Sweet, sweet girl," he sighed against her lips.

"Beautiful boy," she countered, lifting her head.

Luke shook his head and said, "More, I need more kisses."

"Ah, but kissing leads to other things," she warned playfully.

Luke shook his head and said, "Not now. Not tonight. I just need to kiss you," he murmured as he caught her lips again.

"More kisses," Lorelai agreed as she sank into him again, safe and happy in the circle of his arms.

They kissed leisurely for a while, punctuating the kisses with smiles and moans of pleasure. Lorelai pressed her lips to his jaw and nibbled at the rough stubble there. "Luke?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"The next time a sexy stranger tries to seduce you, try not to fondle her so much before you give the whole 'I love my wife' speech, okay?" she asked with a smile.

"I will do my best," he said with a chuckle. "Hey, and the next time you hear some guy sneeze, don't run for your uniform, okay?" he asked. "Let them find their own qualified health care professional," he said gruffly.

"Deal," she said as she nipped her way down his neck.

"Lorelai?" he called softly as she sucked on his neck.

"Mm hmm?" she answered.

"Lips up here, Sweetheart," he said tapping his lips. "Otherwise we won't get any sleep tonight," he said with a chuckle.


	49. Soothe, Stroke, Smooth & Smolder

**A/N: Fits into Middle Management chapter 59 – Sulk, Smolder, Soothe and Smooth**

**Soothe, Stroke, Smooth and Smolder**

Lorelai stared across the kitchen table at Luke as she toyed with her fork, dragging it through the creamy frosting as she jabbed at the cake. "I have no desire to live my parent's life. I never have. When that day comes, hopefully a long time from now, I can promise you that I will not change my mind," she said calmly. When Luke nodded, pressing his lips together firmly as he blinked rapidly, Lorelai set the fork down and said, "You have to trust that I will never give my sons the childhood that I had. You have to trust me, Luke," she finished quietly.

"I do," he said simply.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive. Forgive me?" he asked with a tentative smile.

"I do," she said with a nod.

Luke nodded and said, "The cake looks good."

Lorelai picked up her fork and said, "Of course it is. Sookie has always been great with cakes."

"So, you want to talk about some of this now?" he asked hesitantly.

"Now is as good a time as any," she said as she popped a forkful of cake into her mouth.

"Let me get a pad and pen," Luke said as he got up from the table.

Lorelai caught his hand and held him there as she chewed quickly and forced the cake down. She looked up at him and said, "You owe me day's worth of kisses. Good ones, not that lame crap you've been trying to pass off on me all day."

Luke nodded and said, "I plan to make it up to you with interest."

"Start now," she said as she turned her face up, offering her lips to him.

Luke leaned down to kiss her, tasting the sugary frosting on her lips, and savoring the sweetness that was the taste of Lorelai. He kissed her again, this time with a little more hunger behind it, and Lorelai started to rise from the chair to meet him. When she broke the kiss he said in voice aching with need, "Or we can talk later."

Lorelai nodded slowly and said, "Later is good."

Luke kissed her again, hauling her up against his chest and holding her to him firmly as he buried his other hand in her hair. "Lorelai," he murmured as he tailed hot wet kisses across her jaw and found the tender spot beneath her ear.

"Let's, uh, talk upstairs," she whispered.

Luke nodded as he stepped back and laced his fingers through hers. Wordlessly, he led her from the kitchen and up to their bedroom. As he closed the door behind them she smiled and asked, "Who's barging in?"

"I just want to be alone with you," he said in a deep voice as he ran his hand over her hip. "I like it here, in our room. Tucked away from the rest of the world," he said as he brushed his lips over hers.

"I guess we could have stayed down there, we never have properly broken in that kitchen table," she teased gently.

"And we never will," he growled.

"Never say never, my friend," she warned.

"We eat there," he answered with a shake of his head.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I seem to recall various eating surfaces that we have desecrated."

Luke kissed her tenderly and said, "I don't want to desecrate anything. I want to love you."

Lorelai opened her eyes slowly and said, "Oh."

"Yes," he answered as he kissed her forehead and then her temple. "I want to love you slowly. No rush, no hurry up, no sneaking off for a quickie, no games," he said in a deep voice. He kissed her again, drawing her bottom lip gently between his. "I want to undress you and I want you to undress me," he said in a low voice. "I want it just to be you and me, naked, in our bed," he whispered.

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so?" she said with a slow smile.

"I think I just did," he said as he wove his hand into her curls and drew her head back gently. "I'm pretty sure I just did," he said as he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her with slow, searing deliberation.

When he drew back to look at her she whispered, "Wow."

"Wow?" he asked with a smug smile.

"Been a while since I got the full blown treatment," she murmured.

Luke nodded and said, "That's what I was thinking too." He bent his head and pressed his open mouth to her neck, sucking gently on the soft skin.

"Oh God, please let them stay asleep," Lorelai whispered as she hung onto his shoulders, letting her head fall back.

"They will," he answered confidently.

"I hope so," she murmured. "Oh, keep doing that," she whispered as he nibbled and sucked gently at her earlobe.

"I plan to," he said, his warm breath washing over her ear and sending a shiver down her spine. "I plan to kiss every inch of you," he murmured as he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue. He ran his hand through her hair and started back at her scalp again, raking his fingers through the profusion of curls. "You are beautiful," he whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

"Sweet talker," she breathed.

"I have so much to make up for," he said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "A whole day's worth of kisses," he reminded her. "Let me love you, Lorelai?" he asked softly.

"Yes, please," she answered with a soft moan as he fingers trailed down her throat to the neckline of her shirt. He skimmed his fingers over her ribs and began to unbutton the row of tiny buttons down the front of the top. "You can pull it up over," she told him as she watched his long fingers push each button through the hole.

"Nope," he said with a shake of his head. "I'm in no hurry," he told her as his fingers brushed the valley between her breasts.

Lorelai glanced up at his intent blue eyes and then back down at his graceful hands. "Gorgeous hands," she murmured, not realizing that she spoke the words out loud.

Luke laughed a little and said, "Not hardly."

Lorelai looked up and met his eyes as she said, "Big, and strong, with these long elegant fingers."

"Elegant?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, like a surgeon or a concert pianist," she said with a decisive nod.

"Or a burger flipper," he said as he parted the material of her shirt and gently ran his hands over her shoulders, pushing it away from her skin. He reached for the clasp of her bra and unhooked it quickly.

"Someday, you'll see pretty bras again," she promised.

Luke smiled and said, "The wrapping is nice, but it just gets torn off." He smiled as she stood in front of him clad only in her black capri pants. "I like the toes," he said as he nodded down at the bright fuchsia polish she had applied before the party.

Lorelai smiled and said, "You're good about noticing those things."

"I notice everything about you," he said a he bent to kiss her. Slowly, he deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue and sinking into her with a strangled groan. Their tongues danced, circling each other with barely contained need as they drank one another in.

Bracing her hands against his chest, Lorelai stepped back, holding him steady as he continued to lean into her longingly. "I need to feel you against me," she said softly as she reached for the hem of his shirt and pushed it slowly up over his rippling stomach.

"I need to kiss you," he rasped.

"You will," she said as she skimmed her hands over his chest, the dusting of hair tickling her palms.

"I remember the first time we kissed," he said as he stared down at her, his blue eyes blazing with heat. "You kissed me," he reminded her. "I'd pulled over to talk to you about going to your house, and you kissed me," he told her in a deep voice as she pulled the shirt over his head. He looked down at her, his hands finding her waist and holding her gently as he looked into her eyes. "I remember thinking, 'Lorelai Gilmore just kissed me,' and trying to wrap my head around it," he said in a soft voice. "I love kissing you," he said as he reached up to brush his thumb over her parted lips. "I think maybe I hurt myself more than I hurt you today," he said with a chuckle.

"It hurt both of us. Don't do that again," she said sternly.

"I won't," he promised.

Lorelai smirked as she ran her hand over his hair and smoothed it back into place. "You will," she said in a knowing tone. "But, I'll remind you," she whispered. "Kiss me, Luke."

He did, kissing her so slowly and tenderly, it made her heart clench in her chest. She spread her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, pressing her breasts against his bare chest and moaning at the feel of the fine hair brushing over her delicate skin. He angled his head, deepening the kiss, and catching her soft sigh as he splayed his hand over her back, holding her firmly to him. He trailed off, pressing warm urgent kisses to her neck and working his way to her collarbone where her sucked gently at the hollow. "We've only made it halfway to naked," she reminded him.

"We'll get there," he assured her. "Keep your pants on," he growled playfully as the nipped at her skin.

"I don't want to, that's the problem," she said as she pressed into him sinuously.

"Once the pants come off, the kissing flies out the window," he grumbled as he trailed his fingertips over her collarbone and then lightly down her chest as he stepped back to trace the curve of her breasts.

"Not necessarily," she murmured.

"It gets all urgent and you start making that little whimper in your throat that makes me crazy," he protested.

"I don't whimper. I want to feel all of you against me," she answered.

"Give it a few more minutes," he coaxed as he stepped back further a pulled her toward the bed. She stretched out on the bed and Luke was quickly beside her, running his fingertips from her throat to her navel as he looked down at her. "You do whimper," he said softly. "This little noise you make when you've lost patience, when you want me inside of you," he told her. "It's impossible to resist," he said gruffly as he bent to press his lips to her breast. Lorelai smiled as he fingers toyed lazily with the curls at the nape of his neck. As he nuzzled and kissed her gently, she started to make a pathetic whining sound, like a dog begging to get attention. Luke smiled against her skin and said, "No, that's not it." He made his way to her other breast, showering it with the same attentions he had given the first as he cupped them gently in his hands.

"How 'bout this?" she asked as she proceeded to make another whimpering sound.

Luke shook his head as he slid down, kissing his way down her stomach and said, "Not it." He looked up at her with a rakish smile and said, "I'll let you know when I hear it."

"You do that," she replied with a smile as she waited for him to start removing her capris. Instead, he moved up again, his biceps flexing as he lowered himself to her lips. Lorelai's hands automatically encircled his arms, squeezing the taut muscles gently as he kissed her heatedly. When he pulled back, she looked up at him with eyes heavy with desire and whispered, "You should patent that."

"Pending," he answered as he pressed a playful, smacking kiss to her lips and started working his way down to her shoulder.

"You've already covered this ground," she protested.

"Some of it," he said as he worked his way across her smooth shoulder to her arm. He glanced up and said, "I told you that I was going to kiss all of you."

"Yeah, but you usually get distracted by the highlights and skip to the Cliff's Notes version," she said with a giggle.

"Not tonight," he told her in a deep, sexy voice as he nipped at the tender skin inside of her arm, kissing his way down to her hand. When he lifted her hand to his mouth, he looked at her boldly as he drew one of her long slender fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it teasingly. He saw her eyes flare a little before he released her finger and pressed his mouth to her palm, tickling it lightly with his tongue.

"Oh my," she whispered.

A small smile played at his lips as he took the finger back into his mouth momentarily before taking her hand and placing it over her breast, using her own damp finger to wet her nipple before he blew on it gently, watching it bead. "Oh my," he echoed in a voice hoarse with need. He slipped his hand under hers, squeezing her breast gently as he felt her hardened nipple rub against his palm. Lorelai covered his hand lightly with hers as he moved to her other shoulder, his kisses growing more insistent, and his mouth more demanding as he worked his way down her arm.

Lorelai lifted her hand to meet his questing mouth, and turned her head to watch as she traced his lips with her forefinger. Luke's eyes flicked up to hers and she saw her raw desire reflected in them. She blinked slowly and whispered, "I love it when you love me."

Luke turned his head, pressing his lips to her palm, but this time the teasing playfulness was replaced by aching need as he pressed her fingers to his cheek, closing his eyes as he savored her touch. He opened them slowly and whispered, "Touch me, Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled tenderly as she raised her other hand to his cheek and cradled his face between her palms. She drew him back down to her and kissed him, arching up into him as she held him steady, her tongue swirling and teasing his as his trapped hand continued to cup and squeeze her breast. She let her fingers slide gently down each side of his neck as she dropped back to the pillow and watched as she caressed him, the fire in his eyes smoldering as he waited patiently for her to take her fill. She ran them over his broad shoulders, gently kneading the taut muscles. She smoothed them down his arms, squeezing his biceps hard as she growled softly in her throat, causing him to chuckle in response. He pushed himself up higher, allowing her access to his chest as she spread her fingers over him, grazing and gently tweaking his flat nipples as she watched his eyes widen and then grow heavy again. "Remember when I was going to burn your flannel?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes," he rasped.

"I'm so glad I didn't," she whispered. "Mine, this is all mine," she said in a sultry voice.

"Yes," he said raggedly as she raked her fingernails over his abs.

"These have to go now," she said as she flicked open the button on his jeans.

"I agree one hundred percent," he answered as he pushed up to kneel between her legs. He kept his eyes locked on her face as she watched him unzip his jeans, exposing the red and black plaid boxers beneath.

"Bad boy underpants," she whispered to herself.

"What?" he asked.

"Huh?" she asked, unaware that she had voiced the thought.

"You said something about my underpants?" he asked with a smirk.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Well, you always look so sexy when you have the darker colored ones on. Like a bad boy."

"I think we've already established my bad boy status," he said dryly as he wriggled out of his pants and boxers.

"I know," she said with a smile. "It's just always makes me wonder if you pick out your colors to suit your mood," she teased.

"I pick out what's clean and on top," he answered as he reached for the zipper on her capris.

"I like you dirty and on top," she answered as she arched her back, letting him skim the pants and her panties over her hips.

Luke smiled as he dropped the rest of her clothes over the side of the bed and said, "I think we've established that too." He ran his hands over her smooth shins and said, "No deep thought needed there," as he nipped at the soft skin above her knee. He lifted her legs and placed them behind his back as he bent to press his open mouth to the creamy skin of her thigh. He sighed softly as she rubbed her calf over his back and drew the tender skin into his mouth as he slid one hand up over her hip and the other under the opposite thigh. He kneaded her skin with barely contained desire as he bit gently on her thigh, causing her to moan and arch into him, digging her heels into his back for leverage. He nuzzled her curls as he inched closer to her center, and Lorelai whimpered softly. He smiled against her skin and whispered, "There, that's the sound."

"What sound?" she asked, breathless with anticipation.

His warm breath stirred her as he said, "The sound that drives me wild." He touched the tip of his tongue to her, parting her folds and grazing her clit teasingly. Lorelai exhaled a long rush of air as he pressed closer, letting his tongue flick over the sensitive nub as she sharply inhaled again. "Mmm, so wet," he murmured as he trailed his index finger through her folds.

"Oh god," she gasped as he buried his lips in her and drew her clit into his mouth, sucking greedily.

"See? Wild," he said raggedly as he drew back, trying to rein himself in a little.

"Don't stop," she whispered urgently.

Luke smiled and said, "Not stopping, slowing."

"Don't slow," she commanded as she lifted her head from the pillow to stare him down.

"I told you no rush, no hurry," he reminded her.

"Not rushing," she panted. "Aching," she said softly.

A pleased smile quirked his lips as he said, "Well then, I should kiss it and make it better. Where does it hurt?" he asked in a throaty voice.

"There," she said as she arched up into him.

Luke nodded and lowered his lips to her again, drawing sweetly on the tender flesh as she moaned beneath him. "Better?" he asked softly.

"God, yes," she said as she clamped her hand to the back of his head, holding him to her.

"More?" he asked innocently.

"More, more," she answered in a breathy voice.

Luke parted her with his tongue, laving her clit as he used his thumbs to open her to him as he sent her up. He pressed his lips to her, drawing her juices in as he groaned with his own pleasure. He slipped first one and then two fingers into her heat, his breath catching slightly as he felt her walls tighten and squeeze around them. He circled her clit and drew her into his mouth hungrily as she dropped her feet to the bed and arched up into him. "Luke," she whispered. "Oh God, Luke," she moaned.

"Mm hmm," he grunted as he cupped her ass and lifted her to him.

"So good, oh, that feels so good," she panted as he drove his fingers into her warmth.

Luke lifted his head and said, "You taste so good. So wet," he murmured as he returned to his task.

"Oh God, I wanna," she panted.

"Yes," he muttered.

"With you," she breathed.

"Later," he growled as he drew her into his mouth again, swirling his tongue over her clit.

"Luke!" she cried as he pressed into her harder. "Ah, oh!" she whimpered as she began to clutch at him. She felt her orgasm ripple through her even as she half-heartedly tried to hold off the inevitable. "Luke," she moaned loudly as broke apart. Luke slid his fingers from her and pressed his tongue to her entrance, thrusting into her as she rode out the waves of pleasure, greedily consuming her as she climaxed. Instead of bringing her down gently as he usually, he moved quickly, pressing her legs apart and thrusting his cock into her heat as she still spasmed around him. "Oh!" Lorelai gasped in surprise when she opened her eyes and saw him poised above her, pressing into her. "Oh," she groaned, her eyes rolling with pleasure as he filled her.

He waited, buried in her heat, as she gave in to the last shudders and opened her eyes slowly, blinking away the daze as she looked up into his eyes. "I love you," he said simply.

"Oh, Babe," she said as she reached up to stroke his cheek, her voice choked with emotion. "So much," she answered, her eyes shining.

He kissed her gently and then began to move inside of her, drawing his cock to her entrance, and then pushing back into her with painstaking deliberation. With each stroke, he let the head of his cock part her velvety folds again, groaning with ecstasy with each new thrust. He pressed into her, his stomach hard and flat against her soft skin, his chest skimming her taut nipples and tickling them. He kept his eyes level with hers, blinking slowly to try to keep his mind from clouding with desire. He saw the moment she felt her own need stir again, her eyes darkening with awareness. He felt her begin to respond to him again, her hips lifting to meet each thrust. He heard that delicious little moan slip from her lips and knew that she was his once again. He felt the knowledge surge through him like an electric shock. He stared down at her and asked, "You with me?"

"Forever," she answered

"And then some," he vowed as he began to move faster, plunging into her heat as she wrapped her legs around his and held him tight. They were joined in every sense of the word. Their bodies fused together, their eyes locked on one another, and his heart hammering against hers as he slipped one arm under her to hold her closer to him. "Lorelai," he groaned softly. "So, oh God," he whispered.

"Yes," she panted as he drove into her. "Yes," she agreed.

"I can't," he whispered raggedly.

"Go," she said breathlessly. When he shook his head a little she whispered, "Let go, Babe, I'll be there."

At her words, Luke drove into her, trusting that what she said was true. He was lost, beyond reach as he felt the force of his climax barreling down on him. "Lorelai!" he cried as he ripped through him. He plunged into her emptying himself as she panted and whimpered beneath him, surging toward another climax.

Lorelai felt the heat of him filling her with his need, she found it, clawing desperately at his back and she rubbed against him, desperate for release. "Don't, don't stop," she gasped as she urged him on. "Oh! Oh Luke," she said as she broke again. "Oh god," she groaned.

"Okay, okay," he murmured as he brushed her hair away from her damp brow, pressing kisses to her temple as they struggled for air. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"I think I'm dead," she answered with a breathy giggle.

"No, no, don't say that," he chastised gently.

"Can't breathe," she whispered.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly, lifting himself from her and rolling to his side.

Lorelai blinked up at him drowsily and rolled onto her side curling her back against him as he wrapped his body around hers. He ran his hand over the curve of her waist, his fingers trailing over her bare hip as her bottom pressed against him, their legs tangled together. "Thanks for letting me make it up to you," he said with a smile.

"It's always better to put these misunderstandings to bed," she said with a smile of her own.

"Hey, turn over," he whispered.

Lorelai grinned as she shifted onto her back and said, "You're always telling me that."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I just want to see you when I talk to you."

"Look who's all high on the talking thing now," she teased.

"Lorelai, we are the 'us' in this scenario," he said softly.

"Hon, I understand that you need time to think things through, to process them. I get that. But, you don't get to just shut me out because you think we might disagree," she said solemnly. "We're gonna disagree on a lot of things, for many, many years to come. We have to be able to talk about it, though," she told him.

"I agree," he said with a small smile.

She reached up to rub his cheek and said, "I want you to call Dad on Monday and set up whatever it is he wants to set up."

"Why me?" he asked.

"You were the one flipping out," she reminded him.

Luke nodded and said, "I will."

"Now kiss me again, my little gigolo, I have to get the boys up soon or they won't sleep at all tonight," she said as she glanced over at the clock and saw that it was only 9:30.

Luke kissed her and then blurted, "I put five hundred dollars in Rory's account and gave her a hundred more in cash."

Lorelai laughed as she shook her head and said, "Well, she's really loaded now, because I put three hundred in there yesterday."

Luke nodded and said, "We should probably coordinate that, huh?"

"We'll join forces for good, and not evil," she said with a grin.

Luke kissed her again, letting his lips linger on hers for a moment before he ran his hand over her hair and said, "Let's get the boys up."

Lorelai nodded and whispered, "We should probably put some clothes on first."

"Good idea," Luke said with a smirk as he rolled off of the bed and hunted around on the floor for their discarded clothing.


	50. Desktop Icons

**A/N: It has been pointed out that this is indeed Chapter 50 of my dirty little stories. A challenge to celebrate the occasion: Let me hear from those of you who do not review. Just a couple of words so that I know you're still out there… For those of you that always review, thank you, I adore you. You feed the fire! Enjoy!**

**Desktop Icons**

He walked through the door of the Dragonfly and stood in the foyer for a moment, looking for her as he clutched the bouquet tightly in his hand. When he saw her push through the kitchen door, his face lit up in a smile. Lorelai was chattering over her shoulder to one of the servers, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her husband standing there smiling at her with a handful of flowers. She nodded as they wrapped up their conversation, and then approached Luke slowly as she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. She stopped two feet in front of him and looked down at the flowers he held out to her proudly. She looked up at him with a gasp and pressed her hand to her heart as she said, "Oh. My. God. You're having an affair with my mother!"

"What?" Luke said as he looked at her as if she had sprouted another head.

"My mother, at the house in the middle of the day, while I'm at work, and then you show up here with flowers," she said as she waved her hand in a circle. "You don't give me flowers. Flowers are a waste of money. These are guilt flowers!" she accused.

"They are not guilt flowers!" Luke said indignantly. "I've given you flowers before," he scoffed.

"Not very often, and never for no reason," she said shaking her head. "Why are you here? Where are the boys?" she asked.

"Your mother kicked me out," he explained. He held the flowers out to her again and asked, "Do you want the stupid things or not?"

"They're not guilt flowers?" she asked as she eyed him carefully.

"No, they're 'Now I feel stupid' flowers," he corrected gruffly.

A bright smile spread over her face as she took the bouquet and lifted it to her nose. "They're beautiful," she said as she beamed at the bouquet. "Thank you," she said with a giggle.

"You're welcome," he said with a sigh of exasperation. "Now I remember why I don't do that," he said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Lorelai took his arm and said, "Come into my office," as she pulled him through the reception area. She closed and locked the door after them and threw her arms around his neck, the bouquet still firmly in hand as she kissed him soundly. When she drew away, parting their lips with obvious reluctance she whispered again, "Thank you."

"They're just some stupid flowers. I saw them and I thought you would like them," he grumbled.

"I do. I love them," she assured him. She smiled demurely and said, "I love that you were thinking about me."

"I think about you all of the time," he answered with a shrug.

"You wanted me to stay home and play with you," she said softly as she brushed her lips over his. She placed the bouquet on her desk before she turned back and looked up at him with guileless eyes.

"I tried, you resisted," he reminded her.

"You couldn't stay away," she said as she toyed with one of the buttons on his shirt. "My mother kicked you out of the house, and you came looking for me," she said as she looked up at him through her lashes.

Luke tried to play it cool as he said casually, "Stopped by the bakery to check on things."

"How long were you there?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Luke smiled back and said, "About two and a half minutes."

"So you bought me flowers and came over here?" she asked teasingly.

"Thought maybe you might need me to do something around here," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up as she said, "Oh, I do." She reached for his belt and tugged on it.

Luke laughed and said, "No way."

"You wanted to just a little while ago," she said as she carefully slid his belt from the loops and began to unbuckle it.

"Still do, but you're at work," he said as he reached to still her busy hands.

Lorelai stepped back and looked up at him with a devilish smile. She ran her hands over her hips and then caught the edge of her panties through the material of her skirt. She looked at him boldly as she started to work them down under her skirt, watching as he unconsciously licked his lips to wet them. She gave her hips a little shake and Luke's eyes widened as her panties slid down her legs. She grabbed his arm to steady herself and stepped out of them without removing her pumps. She gasped and said in a mock horrified tone, "Luke, my panties came off!"

Luke reached out and ran his hand over her bottom as he growled, "You're one of those girls mothers warn their sons about."

"Oh yeah," she said with smile. "Any girl like me comes near my boys and I'll claw her eyes out," she said with a laugh. She kissed him softly and whispered, "Poor Luke, no one to protect and defend his honor. No one to keep him safe from the bad girls," she purred as she ran her fingertip down his throat. She smiled as she gestured to the couch and asked in a throaty voice, "Would you care to sit down?"

"No," he said gruffly as she ran her hands up and down his arms.

"No?" she asked, looking up at him in surprise.

"No," he repeated as he pushed her back against her desk. He started to push her skirt up over her thighs, kissing her heatedly as he stroked the soft skin beneath. "God, I love this skirt," he grumbled as he bent to blaze a trail of fiery kisses from her jaw to her ear. He nipped at her earlobe and groaned softly as he drew it into her mouth.

Lorelai reached down to trace the outline of his erection through his jeans and murmured, "So hard."

"Skirt," he muttered as he pressed his lips to the racing pulse in her neck, feeling it quicken beneath his lips.

"Just the skirt?" she asked. "If Miss Patty was wearing this skirt, you'd follow her around bringing her flowers?" she teased.

"No," he said quickly. He pulled back to look at her and said, "And before you go there, I wouldn't want to push her up onto this desk and fuck her senseless either." When she gasped in shock, he smiled and said, "You're gonna have to retire the skirt. It's too powerful."

"You used the 'f' word in broad daylight," she said in an awed voice.

He kissed her hard, parting her lips with his tongue and plunging into her sweet mouth. He pulled back and said, "You lost your panties in broad daylight, so don't judge me."

"No judging," she said quickly as she ran her hands over his flannel clad chest. "God, you make me hot," she said softly.

"I do?" he asked as his hand crept higher. "Let's see," he said as he pushed the skirt up over her hips. He slipped a finger into her folds and found her warm and damp. He smiled that devastatingly cocky smile and said, "Apparently, I do." He pressed his finger to her clit and his smiled widened as she moaned in anticipation.

She looked up at him challengingly and asked, "So are you going to do this or not?"

"Do you?" he asked with a smirk. "I definitely am," he said with a firm nod. "It's just a matter of whether I do it now or later," he said in a low, dangerous voice. "What do you think?" he asked as he drew his hand away from her and sucked the moisture from his fingertip.

"Now, now," she urged.

"You think?" he asked in a playfully doubtful tone.

Lorelai reached for the zipper on his jeans and said, "Oh, yeah." She looked up at him boldly and said, "Fuck me now, Luke."

"But, you're working," he said without bothering to stop her as she frantically tried to free him from his jeans.

"Yes," she said in a sultry voice. "Now, while I'm here in my office. On my desk," she said as she wrapped her fingers around his cock. She stroked him hard and said, "While all of those people are out there, I want you in here, in me."

Luke made a low growling noise in the back of his throat and stepped between her parted thighs. Lifting her easily, he pushed her up onto the desk, heedless of the stacks of papers, forgotten coffee cups and framed photos that were pushed back. Lorelai pushed his pants down over his hips, and then reached to stroke the length of his cock as she looked up at him. "Wait," she said as she pushed at his chest with her other hand.

"Wait what?" he asked in frustration.

Lorelai slipped off of the desk, took his arms and turned him so that he was behind the desk. "Sit," he ordered as she gave him a push back into her chair.

Luke landed in the seat and muttered, "Arf," in a disgruntled tone.

"Down boy," she teased as she wiggled her skirt back down.

"What are you doing?" he asked, clearly perplexed.

Lorelai dropped to her knees in front of the chair and looked up at him with a smile as she said, "You always say this skirt makes me look like a naughty secretary." She ran her fingers up the length of him and said with wide eyed innocence, "I thought I'd take some dictation." When he chuckled, she leaned forward, the ends of her hair tickling him and her warm breath washing over his taut skin as she said, "You talk, I'll take it all down."

Luke's breath came in puffs as he asked, "Talk?"

"Well, yes," she said as she ran her finger over the tip of him, picking up a bead of moisture that had collected there. She lifted her finger to her lips and said, "You talk about what you want, and I'll take careful note of it." She looked up into his dark blue eyes and licked the tip of her finger teasingly.

"I want you to, uh, suck me," he said breathlessly as closed his eyes and gripped the arms of the chair tightly.

"Tell me how," she whispered as she bent over him, her lips millimeters from the sensitive tip of his cock.

A breath shuddered from him as he said in a soft raspy voice, "Lick, gently, oh yeah," as she touched him lightly with her tongue. "Around," he groaned.

"Like this, Mr. Danes?" she asked before swirling her tongue around the head of his cock.

"Just like that, Mrs. Danes," he murmured as he dug his fingers into the arm of the chair, trying to resist the urge to grasp her had and force her down on him.

Lorelai swirled her tongue around him two more times and then asked, "Anything more, Mr. Danes?"

"Your lips," he whispered.

"What about my lips, sir?" she asked as she blinked up at him innocently.

Luke looked down into her dancing blue eyes and said gruffly, "Wrap your lips around me." When she did as she was told. Luke groaned as she held him still in her mouth, the head of his cock resting on her velvety tongue. "Suck," he grunted as he thrust slightly at her. Lorelai moaned softly as she began to suck on him, running her tongue around his throbbing flesh as she drew him deeper into her mouth. "Oh God, you're good," he whispered in a harsh voice. Lorelai hummed softly around him, letting him know that she heard and appreciated his words. "You're mouth is so hot," he told her. "Feels so good," he panted. "Oh, Lorelai," he whispered.

She lifted her head and asked, "Yes, Mr. Danes?"

"Don't stop," he whispered desperately. When Lorelai took him back in her mouth again, he ran his fingers carefully over her hair, trying to relax and enjoy the sensations she was sent shooting through him. "I'm always torn," he admitted raggedly.

"Hmm?" she hummed around him.

"So good," he murmured. "But not as good as being inside of you," he said in a hoarse voice. She increased her pace, stroking his shaft as she sucked harder, faster. "Stop, stop, Lorelai," he said breathlessly.

She looked up and asked, "Stop or don't stop?"

"I don't know," he whispered as he fingered her hair gently.

"You don't?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I do," he said, making up his mind quickly. He placed his hands on her arms and pulled, signaling her to stand up. When she stood, towering over him in her heels, he reached for the hem of her skirt and lifted it again as he leaned forward. When she was bared before him he groaned and said, "There's nothing like being in you." He reached out and dragged a teasing finger through her folds, taking a deep breath and she widened her stance and allowed him access to her. He stroked her clit gently, watching as a shiver ran through her and she reached for the desk to brace her hand. He stood up and said, "Later, I promise I'll return the favor, but right now, I can't wait any longer." He pressed her back onto the desk and positioned himself at her entrance. He watched her as he pressed into her wet heat, excited by the look of pure feminine pleasure that sufficed her face. "My sexy, sexy bride," he murmured as he pushed her back, burying himself in her to the hilt.

She looked up at him with lust dazed eyes and whispered, "Fuck me, Mr. Danes."

"Jesus," he whispered as he began to move slowly inside of her. "You should be illegal," he growled.

"Why's that?" she asked with a pleased smile.

"Too dangerous," he said raggedly. He stared down at her and said, "A lesser man would be dead by now."

She smiled at him and dropped her head back wantonly as he moved inside of her and said, "Good thing I picked you, then."

"Damn good thing," he said through clenched teeth. When she contracted her muscles, squeezing him tight within her walls, he groaned and said, "Don't do that."

"Oh, but I want to," she said in a low voice. "I want to squeeze you until you come, hard and hot inside of me. And then, I'm going to walk out of here and greet my guests and talk to Michel and Sookie. The whole time, I'll feel you inside of me," she said, her breath hitching in her throat.

"Lorelai," he panted.

"Hard and hot, Luke," she whispered to the ceiling. "Oh God, I'll feel you," she panted as he drove into her. "I'll come in here to do my paperwork and I'll know that you had me right here. Your big, hard cock pulsing inside of me," she said with a soft moan. "I'll sit in my chair and know that just a short time ago, you were in my mouth. I'll taste you on my lips, my tongue," she said softly.

"Oh shit," he groaned helpless to stop now.

"You'll go home and talk to my mother, your cock sticky from how wet I am," she panted, her chest heaving with excitement. "God, I love that. Knowing that you'll smell like me," she said softly. "Can you feel me getting wetter? Hotter?" she asked.

"Stop. Stop talking," he rasped.

"I can't," she murmured. "Don't shower," she panted. "I want to suck the taste of me off of you later," she told him.

"Lorelai," he said desperately.

She felt him surging inside of her, and clenched her muscles, closing her thighs as she held him tightly. "Oh Luke," she sighed as she felt her orgasm coming.

"I can't," he said, his eyes wide with awareness.

"Don't," she whispered. "Fill me up, I'm ready," she coaxed.

Releasing a gust of breath he hadn't realized that he was holding, Luke groaned deep in his throat as he began to empty into her. "Lorelai, oh fuck, oh," he panted, biting down on his lip to keep from crying out with relief.

"Oh, yeah, yeah," she said as she arched up off of the desk, hurtling toward her finish. "Oh God, I love this skirt," she said, laughing as she came, panting as she smiled through wave after wave of pleasure. As her chest heaved, Luke dropped his head to her shoulder. "I'm wearing the damn thing every day," she whispered.

Luke chuckled and said, "I might lose some of its appeal, then."

"True," she said as she drew in a ragged breath. "Mr. Danes?" she purred as she lifted a hand to his shoulder.

"Yes?" he asked with an embarrassed smile.

"Do I get the promotion?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," he chuckled.

"What's my new title?" she asked with a grin.

"Same one you had before," he answered as he straightened up enough to kiss her.

Lorelai frowned and said, "A promotion without a new title?"

Luke shook his head and said, "I can't do any better than 'Love of my Life,' I'm afraid." He kissed her again and said, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to take your raise in kisses, too. You understand, budget constraints," he explained offhandedly.

"Big hot kisses?" she asked.

"All kinds of kisses," he told her.

"I can live with that," she said with a nod.

"So, we have a deal?" he asked, raising one eyebrow at her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "We have a deal."

Luke nodded back and stepped away from her reluctantly before holding out his hand to shake hers. Lorelai took it with an amused smile. Luke gave her a firm handshake and cleared his throat as he said, "We'll work out the details later, but I look forward to a long and mutually beneficial partnership."

"As do I," she purred. She smirked and said, "Now pull up your pants and go home and check on my babies."

"Hey, who's the boss here?" asked as he tucked himself back into his boxers and jeans.

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "The girl with no underpants on."

Luke frowned and asked, "You're gonna put them back on, though, aren't you?"

Lorelai shook her head and shook her skirt down before she bent over straight legged, glancing at him over her shoulder. She folded the panties carefully and tucked them into his jeans pocket, sure to brush against his still semi-aroused cock as she patted them down. "You hang onto these for me," she said in a soft, seductive voice. "I'll be home soon."

"Lorelai," he started to protest as he reached into his pocket, feeling the silky material there.

"No," she said as she placed her hand over his. "Just keep them there," she said gently. "I want you thinking about me," she murmured as she stretched up to kiss him again.

"I'm always thinking about you," he said gruffly. "Remember? The 'I feel stupid' flowers?" he said as he gestured to the bouquet on the desk.

Lorelai nodded and said solemnly, "And now you have the 'I will want you forever,' panties."

He cocked his head and asked, "Am I supposed to carry them with me all the time? Am I not supposed to wash them?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "They're yours to do with what you like. If they end up in my drawer again, I'll wear them." She looked up at him and said, "If they don't, then I know you have them tucked away somewhere."

Luke smirked and said, "My luck, I'll get hit by a bus, and they'll cut my pants off to save my leg and your panties will fall out and the whole town will think I'm a cross dresser." 

Lorelai nodded and said soberly, "Yes, I can see how that would be a concern." She stepped back and said, "Look at it this way, if I get kidnapped and carted off to the woods somewhere, you can use those to track me by my scent."

Luke looked at her with an amused smile and said, "You want me to give the police dogs your panties to sniff?"

"Or you could," she said with a laugh.

"This is getting to weird, even for you," he said shaking his head.

"Think of it this way," she said as she rested her hand on his chest. "I'm wearing your favorite skirt, with absolutely nothing underneath and only a couple of more hours to work," she said as she toyed with a button on his shirt. "Now, aside from the fact that I dare not sit down for the rest of the day, the thought of you waiting impatiently for bedtime is giving me a really warm, fuzzy feeling," she said softly.

Luke wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love a warm, fuzzy feeling wife."

Lorelai nodded and said, "And I love my hot, sexy husband." She kissed him lingeringly and then whispered, "I'd better get back out there. Oh, and I need to find a vase for my pretty flowers," she said as she picked up the bouquet and buried her nose in the blooms again. She smiled up at him brightly and asked, "Did I thank you for them?"

Luke grinned and said, "Yes, very improperly."

"Good," she said with a nod. She straightened her skirt again and smoothed her hand over it. "How so I look?" she asked.

"Incredible," he answered honestly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "We should have these conferences more often."

Luke nodded and said, "I think there may be cause for further discussions."

"I'll pencil you in," she said as she turned the lock and opened the office door.

"Use ink," he said as he brushed past her, dropping a casual kiss to her lips. "See you in a little bit," he said as he headed for the door.

As he walked back toward the square, he reached into his pocket and rubbed the silky material between his fingers, with a small satisfied smile on his face.


	51. It's Not Who Wears the Pants

**A/N: Fits into Middle Management Chapter 63 – Ballrooms and Brouhahas.**

**It's Not Who Wears the Pants**

They left the hotel and once Luke turned onto the street Lorelai turned to look at him and said, "Jason very politely let it be known that if I were open to having an affair, he would be interested."

Luke nodded as he swallowed hard and asked, "And you said?"

Lorelai scowled at him and said, "I said, sure, I know where a good coat room is. What do you think I said?" she demanded.

"I'm just asking how someone politely responds to such a polite offer," he asked heatedly.

"You politely remind them that you're married and that it actually means something to you and to your husband," she answered simply. She sighed as she looked out the window and said, "He just said that it didn't matter to most people in that crowd, and you know what? He's right."

Luke nodded and said, "He probably is. How'd he take it?" he asked.

"Pretty well, actually," she said with a laugh. "It's all just a game, Luke," she said tiredly.

Luke nodded as he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze as he glanced over at her with a small smile. "Not a game to me or to you," he said gently.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "If it is, we won."

"Yes, we did," he answered.

Lorelai smiled over at him and said, "Let's go home and get you out of that monkey suit."

"I hear that," he grumbled in agreement. They rode in silence for a moment and then he said quietly, "I'm glad we went."

"You are?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I think your Mom needed someone there," he said with a nod.

Lorelai smiled at him lovingly and said, "You are the best husband I have ever had."

"And the only one you ever will," he answered, returning her smile. He held her hand tightly as they let the subject drop and drove home in silence. Lorelai glanced over at him, knowing that he was stewing by the way he had forgotten to immediately loosen the bow tie around his neck. When he parked in the drive he said, "I'll come around," and hopped down out of the car. He opened her door for her and offered his hand as she maneuvered herself from the Tahoe in her formal dress.

"Thank you, good sir knight," she said with a grin.

"My pleasure, my lady," he said with a chuckle as he followed her into the house.

They dumped her purse and his keys on the table as they walked by and headed directly for the stairs. As they were walking down the hall, they could hear Babette and Patty gossiping in soft tones, for them, in the nursery. "So his wife caught him in a motel room with a transvest…" Patty was saying.

"Shh, little pitchers have big ears, ya know," Babette cautioned.

"Oh, sorry, trans..istor radio," Patty amended quickly.

Lorelai and Luke shared a smile as they stepped into the nursery and saw each lady ensconced in the chairs with a sleeping boy in her arms. "Hey guys," Lorelai whispered as they approached.

"Oh! Look at you," Patty cooed as she turned to look over her shoulder. She caught sight of Luke and her voice deepened as she purred, "And look at you, handsome."

"Aren't they gorgeous?" Babette asked shaking her head. She looked down at Jake and said, "Those are some good genes you're pulling from there, kiddo."

"Yes, especially your daddy in jeans," Patty said to Josh. She looked up at Luke and said, "Or out of them for that matter," and smiled as he flushed.

"We're they good?" Lorelai asked as she bent over the backs of the chairs to peer down at the twins.

"Angels," Patty gushed. "There's nothing more delightful than a baby," she said affectionately. "Especially these two. Oh, heartbreakers, each one of them," she said shaking her head.

"Thanks so much for watching them," she said as she took Jake from Babette's arms and gave him a little snuggle as she carried him to his crib to settle him in.

"Oh, Doll, you know it's my pleasure," Babette said as she waved off her thanks and pushed herself from the chair.

Lorelai turned and saw Luke hanging back, out of Patty's strike zone and walked back over to take Josh from her. "Well, we do appreciate it," she said sincerely.

Patty stood and turned to give Luke a lingering once over as she asked, "Did you kids have a nice time?"

Luke nodded uncomfortably and reached to undo his tie as he said, "Yeah, it was fine."

Babette nodded and said, "It's good for ya to get all gussied up and go out. Keeps things fresh, ya know?"

"Well, if you're ready, I'll run you two home," Luke said as he shoved the tie into his jacket pocket.

"Oh, no, Doll, we'll walk," Babette said as she gathered her bag. "It's a nice evening, and I'm sure you're ready to settle in," she said with a broad wink.

Luke took a deep breath and glanced away as he said, "I'll drive you."

"No, Babette's right, dear," Patty said with a nod. "The walk will do us good. Besides, I could never forgive myself if I delayed Lorelai peeling you out of that tux for one minute longer than absolutely necessary," she said in a sultry voice. She turned to Lorelai and said, "You lucky, lucky girl."

"Haven't seen him in a tux since the weddin'," Babette said to Patty as she bustled from the room with a distracted wave of her hand.

"Oh, God, was that not the most beautiful wedding you've ever seen," Patty said dramatically as she followed Babette. She turned and said, "Goodnight, Sweethearts, don't do anything I wouldn't do," she called with a lusty laugh and a waggle of her fingers.

Lorelai turned to Luke with a smirk and said, "Well, that leaves just about everything open."

"I'll go lock up behind them," he said as he turned to follow them down the stairs.

"Watch out for Roman hands and Russian fingers," she warned as she turned back to the cribs and looked down at the sleeping boys. She ran her fingers over each of their heads and said, "Tomorrow night, we'll have extra cuddle time." She leaned over on her tiptoes and kissed each of them in turn as she whispered, "Goodnight, my baby boys." She lingered for a few minutes more, just watching them sleep, before she checked the monitor and then turned to head for their room.

She met Luke as he came back up the stairs, and he smiled at her and said, "I'm just gonna," as he pointed toward the nursery.

"I'll be here," Lorelai said as she stepped into their room and switched on the baby monitor. She paused, waiting to hear what sweet words her husband would whisper to their sleeping sons, but only heard the soft rustle of him moving from crib to crib. She moved quickly over to her dresser and started to remove her sapphire earrings. She caught sight of Luke in the mirror as he stepped into the room. "Everyone tucked in?" she asked.

Luke nodded. "Yes, I had to use my spy voice, because I knew you would be listening in," he said as he reached for the monitor and turned the volume back down a little.

Lorelai grinned, still unscrewing the back of the earring as she said, "Sorry, I can never resist."

Luke stared across the room at her, his hands firmly in his pockets. He cleared his throat and said simply, "I'm jealous." When she opened her mouth to speak, he quickly held up a hand to stop her. "I know it's crazy. I know you didn't do anything. I can't help it," he confessed through clenched teeth. He sighed and ran his hand over his hair as he said, "I thought if I drove them home, that would give me a little time to, you know, get it under control."

Lorelai lowered her hands as she asked him, "Do you not want to go to bed?"

Luke snorted and said, "Oh, I want to go to bed." He looked around and said, "I just didn't want it to be like this."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Well, okay, I'm not sure what to do about that," as she returned to removing her jewelry.

Luke watched her, careful to keep his distance. "You're so beautiful. I shouldn't be surprised, right?" he asked with a short laugh. "Hell, I should be used to it by now. Other guys looking at you, wanting you, I mean," he explained as he took an involuntary step toward her.

Lorelai dropped the earrings and bracelet into her jewelry box and said only, "Ditto."

"Men don't look at me," he grumbled.

"Women," she corrected. "And yes, I'll bet some men do too," she said with a nod.

"I thought I was past it," he confessed as he ran his hand over the footboard of the bed. "I've been pretty good since, you know, that time we went away for the weekend," he said gruffly.

"You have, and I haven't clawed anyone's eyes out in a while," she said as she turned to face him.

He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it over the bedpost as he said, "I'm not past it."

"No one said you had to be," she answered as she looked him dead in the eye.

Luke smiled slightly as he took another step toward her and said, "That's right, you like it when I'm jealous and possessive."

"Only if I know that you know there's no one but you," she said bluntly.

"Prepare to be marked," he said as he reached for her and pulled her up against him.

"Okay, but remember the no peeing rule," she said as she licked her lips and gazed into his eyes.

"Still in effect, yes," he confirmed as he bent his head to capture her lips in a bruising kiss. He pulled back, cradling the back of her head in the palm of his hand and whispered, "Mine. No one touches my girl."

"And no one puts Baby in a corner," Lorelai said solemnly.

"You can never, ever, look at another guy. I'd kill him with my bare hands, and you'd have that on your conscience for the rest of your life," he said sternly.

"Yes, I remember hearing something like that somewhere," she said as she ran her hands down the pleated front of his tuxedo shirt. "I seem to remember saying something about being all yours, forever," she said as she looked up at him steadily.

"You did," he confirmed as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Okay," he sighed softly.

"Okay?" she asked.

"I'm better now," he said quietly.

"Good," she whispered. She touched her lips to his bushing them gently. "That doesn't mean that I don't want you to, uh, 'take me, I'm yours,' though," she said with a pointed look.

"No?" he asked, a smile twitching his lips.

"Oh, double –o-seven," she sighed with a grin.

"Oh, the glorious Miss Galore," he said with a wicked grin of his own.

"You look incredible in a tux," she said as she smoothed her hands over his shoulders.

"You're gonna look even better out of that dress," he said as he stepped into her and pressed her back against her dresser.

Lorelai giggled as she stumbled back and reached out to brace herself, knocking over perfume bottles and scattering stray earrings and necklaces. "Oh, James," she said breathlessly as she looked up at him wide eyed.

Luke shook his head and said, "Luke. Your husband, remember?"

"Oh, sorry, the tux confused me," she said with an innocent shrug. "I'm used to plaid flannel."

"Easy mistake," he said with a nod of agreement. He ducked his head and pressed his lips to the keyhole cutout which showed the creamy skin beneath her throat. "Mmm, freckles," he murmured against her. "My freckles," he whispered as he licked at her fragrant skin.

"Go ahead, take them," she said with a laugh.

"No, I like them on you," he murmured as he reached up and slowly pulled the zipper at the back of her dress down. He slid his hands into the opening and looked up, catching her reflection in the mirror and watching as he parted the dark blue material, revealing the sensuous curve of her spine. He straightened, his eyes locked on the mirror as he watched the darker skin of his hands contrast against the ivory softness of her back.

"What are you looking at?" Lorelai said, turning her head to glance into the mirror. "Oh," she said softly as she saw what captured his attention.

"Been a while since I saw you like this," he said in a raspy voice.

Lorelai smiled and said, "You mean saw you like this."

"Saw us like this," he corrected as he smoothed his hands up her back. He flicked open the catch of her bra and splayed his fingers over her pale skin. He looked down at her and said, "You have to admit, it is, uh, arousing."

Lorelai smiled as she brushed her fingers over the fly of his tuxedo pants and said, "Yes, it is."

His eyes returned to the mirror as he slowly drew the material over her shoulders and down her arms, baring her to the waist as she leaned up against the dresser. Lorelai looked up at him and whispered, "Keep watching," as she pressed his vest up and quickly unhooked the tuxedo pants. She unzipped them and pushed both his pants and boxers down to release him. "There we are," she whispered as he cupped her breasts in his hands, running his thumbs over her nipples. She shifted away from him, lowering herself to sit on the edge of the dresser.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"Keep watching," she said again as she pressed the tail of his shirt up and lowered her mouth to his hard cock.

The breath rushed from his lungs as she wrapped her mouth around him, causing him to moan loudly. "Lorelai," he said raggedly.

Lorelai lifted her head to look up at him and said, "Watch, Luke. Watch me as I take you in my mouth. Watch yourself as I make you come," she whispered as she lowered her lips to him again.

"Oh God," he groaned as she began to suck him. "Lorelai," he panted as she circled the head of his cock with her tongue.

"Mm hmm," she hummed around him, causing him to jerk and thrust into her mouth.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Lorelai released him and said, "Don't be." She stroked the length of him and said, "Whose cock do I have in my mouth?"

"Mine," he said softly.

"That's right," she said with a smile as she bent toward him again. She licked the tip of him as she stroked his shaft. "Whose girl am I?" she asked him.

"Mine," he answered torn between the image in the mirror and the reality in front of him.

"And who do you belong to?" she asked softly.

"You," he answered, plunging his fingers into the mass of dark curls piled on her head and pulling the pins from it desperately. "Oh God, you," he breathed as she took him in her mouth again and began to suck gently.

As he raked his fingers through her hair, smoothing it down her back and spreading it over her shoulders, Lorelai pulled him closer to her, taking him deep into her mouth and matching each stroke with her hand. She moaned softly as she reached down to cup his balls, fondling them gently with her fingers before giving him a soft squeeze. She could hear his labored breathing above her and looked up to see him looking alternately between her and his own reflection in the mirror. She increased the pressure, sucking him hard as she thrust her mouth down onto his shaft and slipped her finger down under his balls to press gently on the tender skin there.

"Oh!" he grunted as he began to thrust back at her uncontrollably. "Oh, Jesus," he whispered as he felt his orgasm bearing down on him.

Lorelai lifted her head momentarily and asked, "Are you watching?"

"Oh, God, yes," he said breathlessly as she wrapped her mouth around him again.

Lorelai plunged him deep into her mouth, moaning around him as she felt the telltale ripple against her tongue. "Mm hmm," she hummed again, pushing him over the edge.

"Lorelai!" he gasped as he thrust into her eager mouth.

She swallowed him as he came, moaning with pleasure, ripe with power, drunk with him. She licked him gently, bringing him back down to Earth with her slowly. When she looked up at him she found him staring down at her, his mouth agape as he panted for air. She blinked at him solemnly and said, "It's important for you to know your place."

Luke laughed, but couldn't get a word out as he continued to run his fingers through her hair. She straightened and pressed her cheek to his chest, listening to his hammering heart as it slowed. Finally, he cleared his throat and said in a still raspy voice, "With you."

"Always and forever," she agreed with a nod, holding him tightly.

"I have to sit down," he said raggedly.

"Oh, sorry," she said as she released him and he staggered back to the edge of the bed.

He looked at her wide eyed, beyond caring about his disheveled state, and watched as she stood up and shimmied the dress down over her hips. She stepped out of it carefully, and the pushed the straps of her silver sandals from her heels one by one. She crossed over to him in nothing but her midnight blue panties edged in black lace and began to unbutton his shirt, carefully removing the studs that her father had given him on their wedding day. When she finished she pushed the links from his cuffs, and then she placed the handful on her dresser amid the wreckage. She turned back to him and gently peeled the shirt from his shoulders, smiling down at him as he watched her mutely. After discarding the shirt, she reached for the hem of his undershirt and pulled it up, nodding for him to lift his arms. She tossed it aside too, and then knelt down to pull off his shoes and socks before stripping his pants and boxers the rest of the way off. When she finished, he tipped her chin up with his hand and said gruffly, "I didn't take you."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, you got taken." She smiled as she stood up and began to push her panties down. "That's the way it goes, sometimes," she said with a smug smile.

"Come here," he said as he caught her hands and pulled them to his lips. He pressed soft kisses to her knuckles and then turned them over, waiting for her to uncurl her fingers before he pressed his warm lips to each palm.

"I love you too, Burger Boy," she said softly. "Let's get in the bed."

"But," he started to protest.

"There are not 'buts.' You're mine tonight," she said as she pulled back the covers and gestured for him to crawl in. She smiled as he settled himself against the pillows and said with a smirk, "I guess we know who wears the panties in this family."


	52. Cartoons in Bed

**A/N: Fits into Middle Management Chapter 66 – Man Magnet and Steel**

**Cartoons in Bed**

Luke dropped his glasses on top of the computer and switched off his lamp. He rolled back over and curled up behind her, breathing in the scent of strawberries from her shampoo. "I wasn't saying no," he whispered.

Lorelai turned over onto her back as she said, "I know you weren't, but I prefer it when your head is in the game, Slugger."

"I'm in," he said with an enthusiastic nod.

Lorelai smirked and said, "Yeah, but you're not so appealing without the glasses."

Luke reached blindly behind him and grabbed the glasses from the nightstand. He fumbled with them as he hurriedly put them on and leered down at her as she giggled. "Better?" he asked anxiously.

"Much," she said with a smile as she took them off and placed them on her nightstand. She stroked his smooth cheek gently and asked, "How about just a little neckin'?"

"I'll take it," he said as he kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Poor desperate husband," she teased.

"It's been a week," he said gruffly.

"A whole week!" she gasped and then giggled. "No wonder you're so hard up."

"Hey, that's the longest we've gone since resuming, uh, marital activities," he pointed out.

Lorelai nodded solemnly and said, "Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I think you've gotten a little spoiled," she said with a frown. "I think it's time for you to start being like all of the other husbands," she broke it to him gently.

"I don't wanna be like the other husbands," he protested as he began kissing her neck, making loud popping sounds with his mouth. "I want to be the exception to the rule," he said quickly.

Lorelai giggled and said, "I'm sorry, Luke, but that's the way it has to be."

"No, no," he said, trying not to laugh as he pushed her pajama top up frantically. "Give me a chance," he pled.

"You had your chance. The window of opportunity has slammed shut," she teased.

"Well, prop it open," he said as he ducked down under the covers.

Lorelai giggled as he rooted around under he blankets and then gasped, "Lucas Danes!" as she sat up quickly and whipped the covers back.

"Wha?" he asked, looking up at her innocently with the crotch of her pajama pants between his teeth.

"Get up here. We're just gonna neck, remember?" she said through her laughter.

"Give me a minute," he said through clenched teeth as he tugged at the pajama bottoms.

"Seriously, they're not coming off," she warned him.

Luke let go of the material and looked up at her from under the tent of covers she had created. He shrugged and said, "That's fine."

"Get back up here," she giggled.

"Nope," he said stubbornly as he grasped her hips and pressed his mouth to the cotton knit Betty Boop just below her navel, feeling the material slide against her silky panties beneath. "Oh Betty," he breathed, his warm breath seeping through the thin cotton.

Lorelai giggled harder and said, "Get up here you nut!"

"I'm nuts about you, Betty," he growled as he nipped his way lower, tugging at the material. He pressed his lips to her mound and exhaled slowly, smiling fully as he felt her begin to arch beneath him. He trailed a finger over one of the Boops and whispered, "Lorelai's mad, so it's just you and me, Betty."

"You're the one who's mad. As in crazy," she said torn between amusement and arousal.

"Oh Betty, let me lick your face," he crooned as he dragged his tongue along the material, tickling her fancy in more ways than one as he worked himself lower.

"Fine, take them off," she whispered, tossing the covers back so that she could see him.

"Oh no," he said as he lifted the covers up over his head. "Lorelai can never know about us, Betty. What we have is special," he said as he pressed his open mouth to the pants and tongued the material covering her clit.

"You're cheating on me with a cartoon character?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"I have needs, Lorelai," he growled against her. "I'm a man, and I have very pressing needs," he insisted, his hot breath making the material warm against her. He pressed his fingers to her clit, and rubbed her gently over her pants, sliding the cotton against her panties. "Betty, my wife doesn't understand me," he said with a chuckle.

"Man, such a cliché," Lorelai breathed as she fell back onto her pillow and decided to enjoy the ride.

"I know, you must hear that from a lot of men, Betty," he said with a grin. "But, it's true," he murmured as he pressed his mouth to her again, groaning as he picked up the scent of her arousal. He flicked his tongue over the cotton and said, "She doesn't understand how I need to taste her. I need it to keep living, Betty," he explained. "So, you see, it's not that I don't love her, it's that I love her too much," he said as he pressed his fingers to her again, stroking her faster.

"Luke," Lorelai whispered.

"Mmm, Betty," he said as he pressed his mouth to her urgently and stroked her clit with his thumb. When Lorelai started to push the pants down off of her waist, he stilled her hands and whispered, "Do you mind? Betty and I are having a moment here."

"Luke," she whined as she arched up into his hand.

"Oh, Lorelai," he murmured as he pressed his mouth to her again.

"Oh my god," she whispered as she felt him begin to lick and nip at her pajamas in earnest. "Take them off," she hissed.

"No way," he answered as he stroked her faster.

"Do you want Betty more?" she asked, her breath hitching as she involuntarily ground against him.

"I was just using her to make you jealous," he told her, feeling her jerk and twitch as his warm breath washed over her core. She spread her legs, needing him closer, arching for him to really touch her. "Come for me, Lorelai," he murmured through the material. "I want you soft and satisfied, and then I'm gonna make love to you for real," he told her in a deep voice.

"Luke," she whispered raggedly.

"Oh God, I can smell you, I can taste you," he groaned against her, his deep voice rumbling through her. "Soon I'm going to be inside off you," he said as he pressed his lips to her again.

"Oh! Oh," she whimpered as she gave herself over to him. "Oh, Luke," she moaned loudly as she pressed up against him.

He could feel the rush of heat through the layers of thin fabric, and groaned as he pressed himself into the mattress, rubbing against it, desperately aroused by what had started out so playfully. "Oh God, come, come," he commanded roughly.

"Oh!" she rasped as she broke apart beneath him. She shuddered as the waves of pleasure coursed through her, oblivious to the fact that Luke was now yanking the pajama pants from her legs.

He shoved his own sweats down hurriedly, and covered her, pressing the tip of his cock into her heat as she moaned beneath him. "Lorelai," he said in a hoarse voice as he filled her. "God, you're wet," he groaned as he sank into her heat, feeling her walls still clenching around him. She opened her dazzled eyes and looked up to see him poised over her. "We'll have to get to the necking some other time," he said through gritted teeth. "Geez, you're so hot," he growled.

Lorelai panted for breath still as she whispered, "Take me there again."

"Oh, I plan on it," he said as he reached under her and lifted her ass up off of the bed to meet his long teasing strokes.

"No, fast," she whispered. "Take me there, now," she said urgently.

"I can't, too excited," he ground out.

"Yes you can, take me with you," she said as she clung to his shoulders. "I promise, I promise," she murmured. Luke began to move faster, and Lorelai moaned with pleasure as she felt the anticipation building on that which had not yet dissipated. "God, you can make me come just looking at me, don't you know that?" she whispered breathlessly.

"Don't talk," he said as he fought for control.

Lorelai gave an airy chuckle and said, "Have to talk. Oh, yeah," she moaned. "Damn you feel great," she murmured.

"Back atcha," he growled.

"Fast and deep," she panted. "Oh, that's it," she whispered as he increased his pace. "Yes, yes," she chanted. "Right there, oh God, don't stop," she said as she grasped his ass and held him to her.

"Fuck," he muttered as he felt his control slipping.

"Oh yes, fuck me," she said breathlessly.

"I'm, oh, Christ, Lorelai," he groaned.

"Oh yes, yes," she murmured as she felt herself beginning to peak again. He shot into her hard and hot, and it sent her toppling over the edge again, clutching his ass and holding him deep inside of her as her muscled squeezed him mercilessly.

"Lorelai," he whispered as he emptied into her.

Lorelai laughed with her release and said, "Yes, Lorelai. Betty will never make you come like that, my friend," she taunted as she gasped for air. She looked up at him as he blinked, trying to clear the haze from his mind. As his eyes focused on hers, she smiled and said, "You'd better kiss me now."

Luke nodded quickly and pressed a passionate kiss to her waiting lips. He pulled back, still struggling for oxygen, and whispered, "Damn, that got hot."

"Sure did," she answered with a grin.

Luke smiled self-consciously and said, "I was just playing."

"At first," she qualified for him.

"Got serious about it awful fast," he said with a chuckle.

"And awful good," she said softly as she ran her hand over his cheek, feeling the stubble beginning to poke through already.

"I have a confession," he said gruffly.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

He pressed another heated kiss to her lips and then said, "I think I may have a thing for Betty too."

"Hard to compete with the Boop," she said with a solemn nod. "Alas, she must be relegated to the dresser drawer now," she said with a sigh.

Luke laughed and pulled away from her, flopping down on his back next to her. He rubbed his t-shirt clad stomach as he turned to look at her. When she met his steady gaze he shook his head and said, "Nah, I guess it was just a fling."

"Still me?" she asked as she reached over and covered his hand with hers.

Luke spread his fingers, letting her lace hers through his. He smiled at her lovingly and said, "I'm afraid it always will be."

Lorelai nodded and said, "It's a big responsibility, but I'll try to muddle through." She smiled as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "You're still nuts though," she added with a giggle.

Luke rolled over and wrapped his arm around her as he grumbled, "Guilt by association."

XXXX

Lorelai shivered her way home from the Halloween party dancing with glee over her triumph. They walked into the house and took the sleeping boys directly up to the nursery. Lorelai smiled and said, "The best thing about their costumes is that they are also pajamas."

"That is convenient," Luke said as he placed Jake into his crib and unclipped the ribbon holding the Wonder Twin pacifier. He looked down at his sleeping son and said, "They really are wonders."

"Yes, they are," Lorelai agreed as she kissed Josh's cheek and placed him in his crib.

Luke wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close as he watched the boys sleeping. After a moment he turned and kissed her temple. "We do good work, Wonder Woman."

"Yes, we do, Superman," she said softly.

Luke kissed her softly and said, "Come on, let's head for the Fortress of Solitude."

Lorelai followed Luke into their room and dropped her coat on the chair. She watched as he shrugged out of his jacket and unbuckled his belt, pulling it quickly from the loops and hanging it on the hook in his closet. He grabbed the hanger form the bed and hung his jacket up, placing it on the closet doorknob as he reached to unhook his pants. She walked up behind him and whipped the length of gold cord around him pinning his arms to his sides. "Lasso of truth, Clark. You had a good time, didn't you?" she said softly.

Luke chuckled and said, "I did."

"Trick or treat?" she whispered in his ear.

"Treat, please," he said quickly. He turned to look down at her and smirked. "Although, I could send you out to turn tricks in that getup," he teased.

"So, you wanna be Tom Cruise to my Rebecca DeMornay next year?" she asked. "I was think you could be Captain Kirk next year, and I could make myself one of those little mini dresses and be Yeoman Rand," she teased.

"We've got time to work that out," he said as he ran his hands up the sides of her costume. He started to walk her back toward the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a laugh.

"Hoping you'll pop out," he growled.

"You are?" she asked innocently.

Luke nodded and said, "Lose the lasso, but keep the boots."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Show me the steel, big boy."

"I got your steel," he growled into her ear. He backed her against the doorjamb and pressed her hand to the bulge in his pants. "I've been hard most of the night," he whispered in her ear. "I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"Oh, Clark," she whispered as he kissed the tender skin just below her ear.

"You are a wonder," he said in a deep sexy voice as he traced his fingertips along the top of her bustier. "This is staying on too," he murmured against her throat.

"Too?" she asked blankly.

"Boots," he reminded her.

"You are kinky, Clark," she said with a soft laugh.

"Well, I'm from Krypton, we do things a little differently there," he said in a low teasing voice.

"You're not gonna stick it in my ear or something are you?" she asked with a giggle.

"Stick what in your ear?" he asked with a smirk.

"This big steel rod in your pants, Clark," she said as she stroked the length of him through his pants.

Luke smiled and said, "Oh, no. You promised me that I could bend you any way I want you," he said as he dipped his hands into the bustier and lifted her breasts from the cups. He bent down and caught one of her nipples with his teeth as he glanced up at her with a naughty gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, dirty Superman," she whispered.

"Don't let the tights fool ya," he said as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. "This Clark Kent thing is just a cover, remember?" he said as he covered her breast with his palm and squeezed it demandingly. "Walking around like this all night," he muttered under his breath.

"Who? You or me?" she asked.

"You, damn it," he growled as he kissed her hard.

"I thought you liked my costume," she pouted.

"I do. Here. In our bedroom," he said gruffly. "Not out there, with every guy in Stars Hollow ogling you," he grumbled.

"I thought it turned you on to know you had a girl that other guys want," she taunted.

"Not them," he hissed as he nipped at her ear. "Tomorrow, I'll have to serve Ed pancakes, knowing he's picturing my wife naked," he said as he trailed kisses down her neck. "I'll be fetching maple syrup for guys who are wishing they were licking it off of you," he said in a deep voice. "Even old Hank Krutzman complimented me on the nice set of headlights my wife was sporting," he said gruffly.

"No!" she gasped as she pulled her hand away from his pants.

"Yes," he insisted.

"You're just messing with me," she said, shaking her head.

"Not really, yet, but in a minute I will be," he answered.

"Hank Krutzman is six hundred years old," Lorelai scoffed.

"Apparently his eyesight is fine," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai frowned and asked seriously, "Did it really bother you? My costume, I mean," she clarified.

Luke pulled back as he looked at her worried expression. He ran his hand over her hair, careful not to dislodge her crown. He shrugged slightly and said, "A little."

"Really?" she asked with concerned frown.

"Well, yeah," he said uncomfortably. "I mean, how would you feel if I decided to go as Mark Spitz or something and spent the whole night strutting around in a Speedo?" he asked.

"Well, after I stopped laughing at the idea of you strutting in a Speedo, and stopped trying to yank off your fake mustache, and being glad that you aren't Greg Louganis, I probably wouldn't like it," she finished slowly.

"See what I mean?" he asked sincerely. "I mean, you look beautiful. And, you are a Wonder Woman to me," he said gently. "But I want it to be just for me," he said cautiously. "Is that wrong?" he asked.

"No," she said shaking her head.

"I just think that some things should be private. Like most of your skin," he said as he ran his hand down her arm. "I would be more than happy to have you trot out the Wonder Woman outfit whenever you want, but from now on, can we keep it between us?" he asked quietly.

"Definitely," she said with a nod.

"It really doesn't leave much to the imagination," he said as he ran his hands over her hips. "Which is fine with me, less work," he said as he nipped at her neck.

"Yes, I'm told that my other persona is lots and lots of work," she said drolly.

"Yes, this is much easier," he said as he worked his thumbs under the blue bathing suit bottoms she had used to complete the costume. He pushed them down over her hips, bending and nipping at her breasts as he bent to pull them off over her red patent leather boots.

"Wow, faster than a speeding bullet," she said with a laugh.

"Not when it counts," he answered as he knelt down and pressed her back against the closet door. "Oh, the things I'm gonna do to you, Wonder Woman," he said, stirring her curls with his hot breath.

"Oh Superman," she sighed, running her hands through his hair as he touched just the tip of his tongue to her. "Can you read my mind? You belong in the sky. We could belong to each other. If you need a friend, I'm the one to fly to. If you need to be loved, here I am. Read my mind," she gushed in a breathy voice.

Luke looked up at her grinning face and said, "You watch too many movies."

"I had a big thing for Christopher Reeve," she confessed.

"Yeah, well, I have a big thing for you," Luke said as he pressed his lips to her curls, smiling as he heard her moan softly.

"Good, forget about that wack-o Lois. All she does is screech a lot," Lorelai said breathlessly as he nuzzled her.

"I can make you scream," he offered gruffly.

"Oh, well, okay," she said with a smile. "Oh!" she gasped as he parted her folds with is tongue and licked her clit roughly. "Oh my," she said with a grin.

"Sorry, don't know my own strength sometimes," he said with a smug smile as he started to rise.

"Where are you going?" she asked impatiently.

He looked at her pointedly and smirked. "Someplace where I won't have to endure weeks worth of 'coming out of the closet' jokes," he said as he picked her up over his shoulder and carried her over to the bed.

"Clark!" she screeched.

"Yes, Lois?" he answered as he dropped her onto the bed.

"Hey!" she said, offended.

"Well, you were screeching," he said with a shrug. "I got confused."

"You still have all of your clothes on," she pointed out. Luke looked down and saw that she was right. He toed off his shoes and kicked them under the bed before reaching for the buttons on his shirt. Lorelai sat up and grabbed his hands and said, "Leave the shirts."

"Both of them?" he asked with a frown.

"You know how I like the shirt thing, and this under it is just a bonus," she said as she ran her hands over the 'S' emblem.

Luke smiled at her and said, "A couple of fetishists?"

"Hey, whatever floats your boat," she said as she unzipped his pants and pushed them over his hips.

Luke kicked himself free of his clothes and said, "I'll show you what floats my boat," as he knelt down beside the bed and pulled her to the edge. He pushed her thighs apart, holding her open to him and said, "This definitely floats my boat," as he ran his hands down to the tops of her boots. He leaned forward and buried his lips in her folds, as he continued to stroke the length of her legs.

Lorelai braced her hands on the mattress behind her as she whispered, "Oh, me too." She watched as he began to lick and suck her clit ardently, groaning with pleasure as he swirled his tongue over her. "Luke," she whispered, her eyes heavy with desire.

"Mmm," he hummed and pressed his tongue to her entrance.

"Oh God," she murmured, letting her head fall back as he pressed into her and began to stroke her with it.

A minute later, he pulled back, causing her to whimper softly. He smiled as he ran his fingertip over the tender pink folds and whispered, "You're so hot, Wonder Woman. The heat," he said raggedly as he plunged the finger into her, curling it slightly to stroke her walls. "This is my kryptonite," he confessed softly.

"Oh, God, don't lose your powers now," she panted as she pressed against his hand.

Luke shook his head as he slowly slid his finger from her and said, "Makes me stronger." He stood up, clasping her hands and pulling her up with him.

"What? Where to now?" she asked impatiently.

"Right here," he said as he placed his hands on her hips and turned her away from him. He smoothed his hands down over her soft, round ass and then nudged her thigh until she lifted one to the edge of the mattress. He placed a hand in the center of her back and gently urged her forward. Catching on quickly, Lorelai braced her hands on the bed, and looked over her shoulder, waiting for him to enter her. Instead, he dropped to his knees and bit her ass gently before laving his tongue over the soft cheek. Lorelai moaned in anticipation, as he slid his hands up over her hips and then let one dangle teasingly between her legs as he held her steady with the other. He rained hot, open mouthed kisses over the back of her thigh and down to the tender skin in the crease of her knee. He tongued it lightly, feeling the shiver rush through her as he allowed his fingertips to hover over her clit, brushing her fleetingly.

Lorelai moaned and whispered, "Oh please."

"Please what?" he asked gruffly.

"Please fuck me somehow," she whispered. "Your tongue, your fingers, your cock, I don't care," she said raggedly. "I need you in me now," she moaned.

"You don't care?" he asked as he slipped his finger into her again and stroked her hard and fast.

"No," she rasped.

"There's no difference?" he asked as he withdrew his finger and replaced it with his tongue.

"Oh," she murmured as she pressed back against his questing tongue.

Luke chuckled softly as he pulled back. He asked again, "No difference at all?" as he stood up and pressed the head of his cock to her wet folds.

"Yes, yes, that," she said as she wriggled against him.

"What?" he asked.

"Give me your cock, Superman," she said glancing at him over her shoulder.

"If you insist, Princess," he said as he pressed into her, filling her with one hard stroke.

"Oh!" she screamed. "Oh God," she panted as he began to thrust into her hard and fast. Luke leaned over her back and pressed his weight into her as he cupped her breasts, lifting them above the cups of her bustier. He pinched her nipples between his fingers, tugging slightly as she moaned her approval.

He looked down at her, the bustier stretched tightly across her back, the soft pale flesh of her ass pushing up at him as he stroked her steadily, the wild tumble of dark curls spilling forward and the tiara dangling precariously by its bobby pins. "Lorelai," he whispered breathlessly. "Oh, Lorelai," he groaned as he pulled from her abruptly.

"What? No!" she cried as he straightened up and stepped back from her.

"Here, come here," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for her to straddle him. As she moved into place, she sank down onto his cock immediately, making that soft purring sound in her throat. He pressed his lips to the slim column, dipping his tongue into the hollow at its base. He pushed her curls back from her face and whispered, "I want to see my Wonder Woman."

Lorelai pressed her hands flat against his chest and began to ride him. "My man of steel," she sighed softly.

He slid his hand under her ass and squeezed gently as he bent his head to nuzzle her breasts, letting them bounce against his waiting lips as she drove them both up. He could feel her tightening around him and lifted his head to meet her waiting gaze. "Incredible," he murmured.

"Yes, you are," she said with a smile sufficed with pure feminine pleasure. "Kal-El," she whispered and he heard her breath hitch as she clenched her thighs tighter against his.

"Lorelai," he answered raggedly, knowing that he was on the brink.

"Oh Luke," she cried as she arched above him, pressing down onto him hard and grinding against him as she peaked. Her muscles contracted, pulling him over the edge with her as he struggled to keep his eyes open, watching as she softened with satisfaction.

"Oh, oh," he grunted under his breath as she began to slow. "Lorelai," he said as he wrapped his arms around her like steel bands, holding her close as he buried his face in her curls. "Ah," he groaned as he fell back on the bed, pulling her down on top of him.

As she tried to regulate her breathing, she could feel him struggling to free her from the tiny hooks holding the busier closed. When he finally released the last of them, she expelled a sigh of relief, and groaned with pleasure as he ran his hands over the soft skin of her back. She lifted her head, and he smiled at the cockeyed tiara, still clinging precariously to her hair. He reached up and gently removed the pins, setting the crown aside so that he could run his fingers through her hair as he smiled at her contentedly. "What?" she asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "Well, you know. Down at the Hall of Justice, the other guys all think you're just begging for it in this outfit," he teased.

"I believe I was a few minutes ago," she said with a laugh.

"Glad you picked me and not Batman. I mean, Bruce Wayne may be rich, but let's face it, the guy's a sociopath," he said with laugh.

Lorelai grinned and said, "I woulda taken Bruce Banner, though. I always wondered if that was an all over green, you know?"

"And if he was really huge there too," he said with a chuckle. "The hell with Viagra, build yourself a gamma bomb."

"Nerd," she sneered down at him.

"You sleep with geeks and you end up like this," he said with a shrug.

"Who knew?" she asked.

"I know, I just seemed like a mild mannered reporter/diner owner," he said sympathetically.

"Mild mannered," she said, snorting as she laughed. "Ranting lunatic, more like it," she said as she giggled.

"Says the lady wearing nothing but bright red boots," he answered.

Lorelai lifted up and Luke slid the bustier out from between them. She shook her head as she sat back, looked down at him and said, "Man, you did it again."

"Probably my best super power," he said with a smug nod.

"The ability to get me naked?" she asked as she unbuttoned the bottom of his shirt and began to push it over his broad shoulders.

"Most of the time without you realizing that I've done it," he added as he sat up to let her remove the white shirt.

"Sleep in this," she said as she pressed her hands over the emblem on his chest.

Luke shook his head and said, "Too tight. It would drive me nuts."

"It drives me nuts," she said with a knowing smile.

"You already were nuts," he said dryly. He glanced down at their still joined bodies and asked, "You, uh, gonna let me go?"

Lorelai shook her head slowly and said, "Nuh uh."

"So, you're sleeping in the boots?" he asked with a smirk.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Fine," as she began to rise up.

"No, no, that's fine," Luke said quickly as he pressed her hips back down. "Give me a few minutes and we'll go another round," he said with a grin.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Yeah, right. I give you two minutes and you'll be asleep."

"Ha! You're the one who's usually sawing logs the minute it's over," he accused.

"I do not saw logs," she said, affronted.

"Do too," he retorted.

"Do not!" she said, sticking out her tongue at him for emphasis.

"God, I love you," he said with a grin.

Lorelai smiled at him lovingly and said, "I'm getting pretty fond of you too, Clark." She lifted herself from him and tugged at the Superman shirt. "Come on, let's go brush or super teeth, put on our super jammies and get in our super bed for some super snuggling," she said with a smile.

Luke shook his head and said, "Trying to seduce me again. You are a wonder."

"Maybe I'll let you take me flying," she teased as she pulled him up from the bed and led him to their bathroom.

Luke chuckled as he said, "You're just lucky you didn't hook up with Flash."


	53. All Alone in a Cabin in the Woods

**All Alone in a Cabin in the Woods**

Luke ran the ends of her hair through his fingers and said, "So, you and me, all alone in a cabin in the woods."

"Whatever shall we do?" she asked, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically.

"We could sleep," he said with a chuckle.

"Trust me, there will be sleeping," she said with a nod.

"I'm sure they have some board games around here. We could play Scrabble or something," he teased.

"Dirty word Scrabble?" she asked hopefully.

"Got a deck of cards?" he asked with a grin.

Lorelai turned and pressed her lips to his neck. "Doubt you'd need them," she said softly.

"No?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm a sure thing," she said before drawing his skin into her mouth and sucking gently.

"One of your many admirable qualities," he said as he tilted his head to the side to give her better access. He sighed and said, "I love this."

"I love you," she answered as she placed her wine on the table and turned to face him.

"Always one upping me," he said shaking his head slowly.

"Just stating the facts," she answered. "Hey, you remember our honeymoon?" she asked as she tugged at one of the buttons on his shirt.

"Vaguely," he said with a smirk.

"You remember the naked rule?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

"I do, but I think that I need to point out that it's considerably cooler here," he said as he glanced down, watching her unbutton his shirt.

"It is," she conceded. "Maybe we can revise the rule to be as few articles of clothing as possible," she said with a nod.

"I can live with that," he said as he reached out and tipped her chin up with one finger. "Kiss," he whispered to her.

"Oh, sorry," she said as she leaned in and kissed him tenderly. "Better?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Getting there," he answered as he cupped her neck and drew her to him again. He kissed her thoroughly, his lips brushing over hers lightly before he pressed into her, parting her lips with his and tasting the wine on her tongue. He leaned forward, intensifying the kiss as he plunged his fingers into her hair at the nape of her neck. Blindly, he placed his bottle on the coffee table, and continued kissing her as he pulled back, angling until he rested against the cushions at the other end of the couch and taking her with him.

Lorelai responded enthusiastically, pushing herself up over him as she tried desperately to keep from breaking contact. She moaned softly into his mouth as his hand skimmed over her ribs, brushing teasingly against the sides of her breasts. She planted a knee on either side of his hips, and lifted her lips from his. She looked down at him, his eyes, dark and hazy, his body, hard and warm, and his lips, soft and parted as he took quick puffing breaths. "We need to run away from home more often," she said in a breathy voice.

A slow smile crept across his face as he said, "Probably, but I doubt we actually do. We should make the most of this," he said gruffly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Making the most of it," as she lowered her lips to his again and held on tight. "Hey Luke?" she whispered against his lips.

"Hmm?" he hummed as he continued kissing her softly.

"I love this too," she said as she sank into him, kissing him deeply as she raised his arm and placed it over his head, holding it there firmly.

Luke chuckled and said, "Suddenly I feel very vulnerable,"

"I'm taking advantage of you. And, making the most of it," she murmured as she kissed along the side of his neck.

"Oh, okay," he said as he ran his hand over her bottom. He shifted a little and said, "We could take this somewhere more comfortable."

"We could, couldn't we," she murmured as she started striping off his shirt.

Luke chuckled and said, "But I guess we aren't going to."

"Maybe in a minute," she said as she sucked hard on his neck.

"Hey!" he said as he tried to squirm away from her.

"Oops," she giggled.

"Oops, my ass," he laughed.

"Okay, I'll do that to your ass," she said as she reached for his belt.

"Okay, you," he said as he surged up on the couch, pushing her back onto her butt. He slid his legs out from under her and sat up, getting ready to stand.

Lorelai laughed and shifted so that she was behind him on the couch. She wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck as she said in a sultry voice, "Take me to bed, lover boy."

"I can't get up," he complained.

"Au contraire," she said as she slid her hand down to the front of his jeans.

"I meant, I can't stand up with you hanging on back there," he said rolling his eyes.

"Fine," she said with an exasperated sigh as she released him. Luke stood up and pulled her up from the couch. He tugged his right wrist free from his flannel and let it drop to the ground before he bent and scooped her up, tossing her over his shoulder. "Whoo hoo!" she squealed as she beat her hands on his ass in delight.

Luke smirked and said, "Hush," as he turned his head and bit her denim clad bottom.

"Oh my!" she gasped as he carried her down the hall. He walked quickly into the bedroom and deposited her giggling happily like a sack of potatoes in the center of the bed. "Come to me," she said with huge smile as she held her arms out to him, wiggling her fingers greedily.

Luke smiled and said, "You're nuts," as he dove for her.

Lorelai rolled to her side, causing him to bounce a little on the bed as she laughed harder. "Oh, no you don't," she said as she quickly rolled back on top of him and pushed herself up to straddle his hips. "I liked you just as I had you," she purred as she reached for the hem of his t-shirt.

Luke smiled and said, "And I like you any way I can get you."

"Don't try to sucker me with the pretty smile, and bedroom eyes," she said as she pulled his shirt up and nodded for him to lift his arms. "You're mine," she said as she tugged the shirt over his head, and pressed on his arms to keep them raised.

"You wanna wrestle for it?" he challenged.

"No, I want you to just give yourself to me," she said as she raked her fingernails down his chest.

Luke smiled up at her and said softly, "I believe I already have. Body and soul."

Lorelai sighed as she looked down at him and said tenderly, "You fight so dirty."

"Take me, I'm yours," he answered with a grin.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, I can't now. I was gonna do all sorts of dirty things, and you went and got all gooey on me. Now I have to be gooey too," she said as she gestured helplessly.

"Yes you can," he said with a nod. "I can be both dirty and gooey," he told her.

Lorelai wrinkled her nose and said, "That doesn't sound too appealing."

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"Say something really dirty," she commanded.

Luke snorted and said, "I can't."

"Yes, you can. I've heard you say dirty stuff lots of times," she said as she ran her hands down his stomach and slipped her fingers under the waistband of his jeans.

"Well, yeah, in the heat of the moment. Not just on command," he said with a chuckle.

"We can go sweet or we can go naughty. Your call," she said as she looked down at him expectantly.

Luke ran his palms over her still denim clad knees and said, "Take your clothes off."

"Okay, that could still go either way," she said shaking her head in confusion.

"Okay, here, stand up," he said gruffly.

"Still non committal," she said as she climbed off of the bed.

"You said it was my call, right?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, your call," she said with a nod.

Luke nodded and said, "Hang on," as he quickly opened his jeans and pushed them down his hips, stripping off his boxers and socks with them.

"You have skills," Lorelai complimented as she watched him.

She reached for the bottom of her shirt and Luke said, "Stop. No."

"No? You told me to," she said impatiently.

"I changed my mind," he said simply. Luke gestured to her and said, "You're fully dressed, I'm completely naked."

Lorelai glanced down and then back up at him as she laughed and said, "Wow, role reversal. Kinky."

Luke lay back, folding his arms behind his head and said, "Now it's your call." He smiled and said, "I'm completely vulnerable, and I'm yours to do with what you want."

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yes, but I really hope it involves me licking your pussy," he said with a boyish smile.

Lorelai's eyes widened and she gasped as the grin spread over her face, "So dirty!"

"I never said I couldn't do it, I just said I couldn't do it on command," he said with a wicked grin.

"Oh, you're a dirty, dirty boy," she said as she knelt on the bed again. She smiled as she took his hands and held them up to the iron bedstead. "Hold onto these," she said as she wrapped his fingers around the spindles.

"No touching?" he asked with a disappointed frown.

"Not yet," she said gently. She brushed her lips over his and whispered, "Tell me what other dirty things float around in that sweet, innocent head of yours."

Luke colored, his cheeks flushing so red she could almost feel the heat. "You already know," he said gruffly.

"I know what you used to think about," she said as she bent to kiss him harder. "Tell me what you think about now, a couple of years and a couple of kids later," she said in a softly enticing voice. "Has it changed?" she asked.

"A little, but not much," he said in a husky voice.

"Tell me, when you think about licking me, so you think of that part of me as my pussy?" she asked curiously as she nibbled at his jaw.

Luke swallowed hard and admitted, "Yes."

"But you rarely say the word," she said as she trailed her way up to his ear.

"It's not nice," he said gruffly.

"Better than many," she said as she nibbled at his earlobe. "I'm not complaining, I like the shock value of it all," she said with a smile. She licked around the shell of his ear and whispered, "When do you think about it?"

Luke chuckled and said, "All the time."

"No, come on," she cajoled. "Are you saying that it's, 'Here's your patty melt, gee I wish Lorelai was sucking my cock,' or something?" she asked.

Luke barked a laugh and said, "You're not terribly far off."

"When was the last time?" she asked him.

"About twenty minutes ago," he said with a smile.

"No, before today," she said shaking her head as she moved down to his chest. "When was the last time you were doing something else and had a very vivid inappropriate thought?" she asked.

"Uh, graphic?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she circled one flat nipple with her tongue.

"More than just, you know, thinking it in general. Thinking about it, with visuals" he tried to clarify.

"Yes, that," she said with a nod, her hair tickling his stomach.

"Yesterday," he told her.

"And what was it? Where were you?" she asked.

Luke chuckled and said, "The store room, of course. I haven't been able to walk in there for two years without having some kind of a flashback."

"Really?" she asked, lifting her head in surprise.

"I told you that I was writing Penthouse about it," he said gruffly.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Wow. That was fun, wasn't it?" she asked.

Luke laughed as he said, "Oh yeah, big fun." He looked down at her and said, "I will never, ever forget you telling me to come back there and fuck you."

"See the shock thing works," Lorelai told him. "So now, do you just picture that night or are there new scenes added?" she asked.

"Both," he said quickly.

"Okay, well, I was there the first time. Tell me what the new parts are," she told him.

"They're just, uh, variations," he answered.

"What varies? What you're wearing, Sally?" she joked.

"No," he said shaking his head. "What we do," he told her.

"Okay, so there are a variety of activities going on in the store room in your head," she said as she kissed her way down his stomach. "Are you going to make me fish for each one?" she asked.

"We could cut bait and just get to it now," he suggested.

"Tell me, when you think about me sucking your cock," she said as she moved down over him, letting her breath flow over his heated skin. She looked up with a frown and asked, "Is it your cock or your dick?"

Luke looked down at her and said, "Dick. I think most guys would refer to is as their dick. There, you happy now?" he asked impatiently.

"Getting there," she assured him. "Okay, so when you think of your dick in my mouth, because I am assuming that this is one of the variations," she said quirking a brow at him.

"Yes," he growled.

"Is it all sweetness and light?" she asked softly. "Are you thinking about soft, wet strokes of my tongue, or are you thinking about pressing your dick deep in my mouth?" she asked as she pressed her lips to the very tip of him.

"What do you think?" he grumbled.

"I think you want your hands in my hair, gripping the back of my head, thrusting your big dick into my hot mouth as I suck you hard," she whispered.

"Yes," he groaned in surrender.

"Then why can't you tell me that?" she asked as she looked up at him frankly.

Luke sighed as he met her gaze and said, "Because that's not what you do with someone you love."

"Would you do that with someone you didn't love?" she asked.

Luke snorted and said, "No."

"Well, then, it seems like your fantasies would be a little safer with the one you love," she said quietly.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked her raggedly.

Lorelai lifted her head and said, "I want you to love me the way you want to love me, and I want you to fuck me the way you want to fuck me. I can tell you no, or stop, and trust you to do so," she said plainly. "When I tell you that I want you to talk dirty to me, I don't want you to censor yourself," she said a she crawled back up over him and looked down into his eyes. "I want you to give yourself to me," she said as she kissed him sweetly. "Can you do that?" she asked softly.

"I'll try," he promised.

"Babe, I know things are a lot more, uh, restricted than they used to be," she said sincerely. "With the kids and our crazy schedules," she said with a shrug. "Our roles have changed a little, I guess. But Luke, I still think about it," she told him. "A little afternoon delight in the apartment above the diner, and naughty rendezvous' in the store room. God, I think about that day in that apartment you looked at all the time," she told him. "I know we're more confined now, to the bedroom more, you know, but when were in bed, I want it all," she told him.

Luke smiled and said, "You think about that apartment, huh?"

"God, yeah, that was hot," she said with a laugh. "I don't want to be just your wife and their mother. I want to be your lover too," she said with a little wince. "Is that wrong?" she asked.

"No," he said shaking his head.

"I want to be the girl you used to want so much you couldn't control yourself," she said softly.

"You are," he told her as he brushed her hair back over her ear.

"Apparently, you can," she told him.

"I don't want to," he amended quickly.

Lorelai looked down at him and asked, "What do you want?"

Luke closed his eyes as he said gruffly, "I want you to suck me."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I'd love to," as she took his hand and put it up to the rail again. She slid down, pressing random kisses to his chest and stomach as her hair trailed over him. She looked up as she settled between his legs and saw him laying completely open to her. She smiled again and whispered, "Hands in my hair." Luke immediately lowered his arms, gathering her mass of curls in his hands and breathing heavily through lips parted with anticipation. "Do you want me on my knees?" she asked him.

"No, not right now," he answered in a raspy voice.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Maybe later."

"Maybe," he agreed with a laugh. "Oh God," he groaned as she circled the tip of his cock with her tongue. She let it slide down the length of him teasingly and them she licked gently at his balls.

Lorelai sighed as she said, "You don't mind if I think cock, do you? I like cock much better than dick."

"I'm not gonna argue with you," he panted as she drew one of his balls into her mouth and sucked gently.

Lorelai released him and let her breath wash over his wet skin as she said, "Wise man." She slowly licked her way back to the tip and swirled her tongue again. She smiled when she felt his fingers tighten against her scalp and opened her mouth, hovering just above him.

"Lorelai," he groaned as he thrust up to her, pulling her down onto him.

"Mmm hmm," she moaned as she began to suck him hard and fast.

"Guh! Oh!" he grunted as he thrust into her mouth. Lorelai placed a gentle hand on his hip, slowing him slightly as she used her mouth to make up for the difference in speed. "Oh God, I'm so hard," he groaned mindlessly as she worked him with her lips and tongue.

"Mmm," she hummed around him.

"You fucking make me so hard," he panted as he thrust up to her. Lorelai moaned, and he knew she was as hot as he was. "I was thinking about you sucking my dick while I was cleaning up last night. Oh! I would sit at the table and you'd be on your knees, sucking me, oh God," he groaned. "And then, I'd pull you up and fuck you so hard, so hard," he whispered as Lorelai moaned again. "You don't understand. Sometimes, it's so hard for me to control it," he panted. "Ah, shit, I'm coming," he groaned helplessly. "Oh, shit, shit," he muttered. "Oh Lorelai!" he cried as he orgasm ripped through him, spurting into her waiting mouth as he thrust at her wildly. She kept him locked in her mouth, swallowing him and gentling her strokes as he twitched beneath her. She ran her hand gently over his hip, soothing him with her touch as she brought him back down. Luke choked out a laugh and draped his arm over his face as he whispered, "You wanted uncensored."

Lorelai lifted her head and pressed her lips to the tender skin inside of his hipbone. "I did," she said softly. She kissed her way back up his stomach and over his chest until she nestled into the crook of his neck. She kissed the scruffy skin there and whispered, "I want all of that too. I'm so wet, Luke. Oh, God, dripping wet," she said as she nipped at his ear. She sat up and began stripping off her shirt as he lowered his arm, and watched her unblinkingly. "I love that you love me," she said as she tossed her shirt aside and reached for the clasp of her bra. "I love that you are a loving husband, and a devoted father," she told him as she dropped her new lacy bra over the side of the bed. "I love that you're a good man, with a strong sense of right and wrong," she said as she unbuttoned her jeans and scrambled off of the bed to get rid of them. When she was completely naked she straddled him again, rubbing his chest and letting her head fall back, her hair trailing down her back and over her shoulders. She looked down at him and licked her lips as she said in a soft throaty voice, "But I really love that you're a man." She moved up watching his eyes widen slightly as she straddled his head, and held onto the rungs of the headboard. She held herself above him as she said, "I want you raw and hot just as much as I want you gentle and loving. But right now, I really want you to make me come," she told him. She looked down at him and said, "I want you to lick me, suck me, or fuck me. Do whatever you need to do, but I need you to do it now," she said as she lowered herself to him.

With a guttural groan, Luke grasped her legs, pulling them apart as he buried his face in her folds, licking the hot, wet skin desperately. His hands slid up to her ass, pulling the cheeks apart as he squeezed her roughly. He sucked at her clit, laving it with his tongue as she moaned and writhed above him. He reached down and thrust two fingers into her waiting heat as he sucked her clit, rhythmically matching each thrust. "Oh, go, yes," she cried out as she rode him. "So good," she panted. "Oh, you feel so good," she moaned. Luke trailed the fingers of his other hand along the crevice of her ass and Lorelai dropped her head back as she said, "Fill me up, fill me up."

Luke trailed his finger along her damp folds, wetting it as he groaned against her and pressed it into her anus. "Luke!" she cried. "Oh! Yes, fuck me," she moaned as she felt her climax beginning to roll through her. "Oh, Luke! Oh, Luke!" she said as she clutched at the rail of the bed, every muscle in her body, quivering and straining for release. "Oh God!" she screamed as she came hard and fast. "Oh, God," she panted as she began to collapse against the headboard. "Oh, Luke," she whispered, resting her forehead against the cool wall behind the bed. "Luke," she said in the barest whispered.

"Come here," he said as he tugged at her hips lightly.

Lorelai backed down over him and fell against his chest in a boneless heap. "Oh, Lorelai," he murmured as she clung to him. She rested quietly for a moment until he whispered, "Lorelai? Honey, I need to get up for a second."

With a whimpering cry, she rolled off of him wordlessly, and watched as he crossed the room to the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later smelling of soap and crawled back onto the bed, spooning up behind her. "Okay?" he asked softly.

"I think my bones melted," she told him.

Luke ran his hand over her arm and said, "Nope, still here," as he squeezed her arm gently.

She nudged him as she rolled onto her back and looked up over at him. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and smiled as she said, "Unleashed the inner Sam Kinison in you."

"Yes, just what I've always wanted to let loose with," he said dryly.

"Can I make a rule for the weekend?" she asked.

"Has anything I've ever said stopped you?" he retorted.

"When we're in here, no wife, no husband, no Mommy and Daddy," she said softly. "Just me and you, okay?" she asked.

"I can live with that," he said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"At least until Sunday, by then, maybe we will have gotten some of this out of our systems," she said with a laugh.

"Doubt it," he answered.

"Yeah, me too, but it sounded reasonable, didn't it?" she said proudly.

"I hope I never do. I hope I never stop having those hot little daydreams while I'm refilling the sugar dispensers," he said with a smile. "I'm pretty sure I won't," he told her. "Maybe when I'm old enough to take Bob Dole's advice, but even then, I'm pretty sure the thoughts will still be there," he added with a chuckle.

"God, I hope so," she murmured. "There's some pretty good stuff floating around up there," she said as she tapped on his forehead.

Luke snorted and said, "Please. That was all you, lady."

"Nuh uh!" she protested.

"Most of it was," he told her. "You dream it up, and then picture me saying it," he said with a laugh.

"You said that stuff about cleaning up after dinner," she accused him. "Did you make that up?" she demanded.

Luke laughed and said, "Yeah, I was laying here thinking up something good to tell you while you were, uh, doing that."

"Can't say it now?" she asked tauntingly.

"I can, but I won't. Not while you're all soft and cuddly up next to me," he said gruffly.

"So this is the sweet part?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered as he kissed her forehead. "More dirty to come, ahem, later," he said with a grin.

XXXX

She awoke early the next morning, and turned her head, just to be sure that he was really there. She watched him sleep, sprawled on his back with one arm curled up over his head, and the other hand splayed over his chest. She smiled as she saw that he had kicked the down filled duvet to the foot of the bed during the night, and slept now with only a thin sheet pulled up to his navel. Gingerly, she rolled over, her blue eyes avid with interest as she stared at him. His lips were slightly parted, and he was making that little 'pooh' sound with each breath he expelled. His hair was rumpled from both the pillow and her hands, and his jaw was shadowed with another day's growth of beard. She tucked her arm under her head as she settled onto her side and continued to watch him sleep.

Finally, Luke licked his dry lips and said in a voice rusty with sleep, "I can feel you staring. Go back to sleep."

"I never get to wake up with you anymore," she whispered.

Luke took a deep breath and turned over to face her. "You noticed that too?" he asked in raspy voice.

"Yeah, I noticed that," she said as she ran her hand over his rough cheek.

Luke threw a leg over hers and pulled her closer to him as he closed his eyes and said, "I'll still be here in a little while. Go back to sleep," he murmured.

Lorelai smiled tenderly and whispered, "Okay," before she turned away from him and nestled her back into the curve of his body. As she tried to drift off again, she rubbed her soft foot over the top of his, causing him to smile as she tried to get comfortable again.

XXXX

She awoke some time later to feel Luke pressing up against her insistently. She stretched, rubbing against him like a cat before she said, "Someone's awake."

"Mm hmm," he said as he nuzzled her hair, trying to get to her neck. He ran his hand over the curve of her waist and up to gently caress her breast, his long fingers playing over her bare skin teasingly.

Lorelai moaned softly as he found the tender skin beneath her hair and showered it with small hot kisses. When she started to move to turn over, Luke held her firm and said, "Stay there."

"Here?" she asked blankly.

"Right there," he whispered. He covered her breast with the palm of his hand, pressing it to her, and kneading it gently as he nudged her legs forward with his knees.

"Oh," she whispered, arching her back into him, enjoying feel of the solid strength of him behind her.

He pressed his open mouth to the soft skin of her neck and sucked as he pinched her nipple between his finger and thumb and rolled it gently. "Good morning, beautiful girl," he whispered in her ear.

"Good morning," she answered in a whispy voice.

"I love waking up with you," he said gruffly. "You're so warm and lazy and loose. I can have my way with you," he murmured against her ear. "I really love waking up with you naked," he said as he ran his hand down her side, enjoying the feel of her curves as it dipped into her waist and up over her hip. "So soft, so feminine," he said as he ran his fingers over her rounded bottom. He kissed the back of her neck and moved a little lower, pressing his open mouth to the top of her spine, and tracing teasing patterns with his tongue. He pressed the tip of his cock to her damp folds, and moaned as he moved her leg up to open herself to him. He shifted and pushed into her waiting warmth, sighing a long, "Ahh," of pleasure.

Lorelai moaned softly and pressed her bottom back onto him sinuously. He began to stroke her with long, lazy thrusts, taking his time as his fingers continued to blaze a trail of fire over her skin. "So wet," he murmured against her back. "You're still so wet form me loving you last night," he told her. "That's me inside of you, Lorelai," he said in a throaty voice. "You and me," he whispered. "That makes me so excited, did you know that?" he asked. "Knowing that I'm the one that gets to fill you up, knowing that there's a part of me inside of you," he told her. "Forever, Lorelai, I'm going to be in you forever," he said as he continued to move slowly, relishing the feel of her tight walls squeezing him.

"I wish I could do this every morning," he told her as he caressed the curve of her stomach. "Wake up with you and bury myself inside of you," he said softly. He smiled with pure masculine pleasure as he heard her breath hitch in her chest. He tangled his long fingers in her curls, teasingly brushing over her, grazing her clit and listening for her soft whimper. "Oh, Lorelai, Sweetheart, it's so incredible," he said softly as he circled her clit slowly with his finger. "No where to go, nothing to do but be inside of you," he said breathlessly as he began to move a little faster. "I may stay here all day," he teased softly.

"Oh God," she whispered with a laugh.

Luke smiled and said, "That's okay, you don't have to wait for me. I'm in no hurry," he said as he pressed his finger to her clit a little more firmly. Lorelai lifted her leg over his to give him better access, but he pushed it back down saying, "Oh no, I like you like this. Tight and hot," he breathed against her back.

"Luke," she whispered.

"Are you close, baby?" he crooned softly. "Can you feel it building up inside of you? I can," he murmured. "I can feel you getting tighter, oh yes," he said as he pressed tiny kisses to her back and neck. "Hotter," he whispered. "I always know when you're about to come, Lorelai. I feel everything inside of you," he told her. "Oh, yeah, and that makes me harder, hotter. You can always make me come when you come, squeezing me so hard," he said as he felt her beginning to clench around him. "Oh God, here we go," he whispered. "Take me, take me with you," he said pressing his forehead to her shoulder as he panted against her skin. "Lorelai," he groaned as he felt her spasming around him. "Oh, Lorelai," he murmured as he emptied into her, pressing into each wave of pleasure as she moaned and panted his name.

Luke wrapped his arm around her waist tightly and held her to him, pressing his cheek to her back as the sound of their breathing filled the room. He kissed her shoulder absently and whispered, "Go back to sleep, beautiful girl," as he held her firmly in place and closed his eyes.

XXXX

Lorelai opened her eyes about thirty minutes later and whispered, "Luke?"

"If you were thinking it's someone else, you're in trouble," he said gruffly.

"We're you not kidding about staying there all day?" she asked as she shifted a little and the connection was lost. "Oh," she said sadly.

Luke laughed quietly and said, "You are the funniest girl."

"Didn't you go back to sleep?" she asked as she turned over to face him.

"I dozed a little," he told her as he blinked slowly, his dark lashes fringing his eyes.

"You're so pretty," she whispered as she reached up to touch her fingers to his cheek.

"What have I told you about that?" he asked gruffly.

Lorelai shook her head a little and said, "I don't care what you say, I think you're pretty. Especially when you're like this," she said in a hushed voice.

Luke gave her a small smile and asked, "You hungry?"

"Yes, but I don't want either of us to get up," she told him with a pout.

Luke smiled and said, "Takes a lot of energy to stay in bed with you. We should eat."

"Eat what?" she said with a naughty leer.

Luke shook his head and patted her bottom as he said, "Come on my little nympho, I'll make you some eggs."

"I'll work on the frigid thing," she said as she sat up and looked at the discarded clothing strewn over the floor. She was going to just grab his t-shirt, but when she pushed the covers back, she shivered and dove back under the duvet. "Too frigid to go out there," she said in a panicked voice.

"I'll get your pajamas. I really don't want you to be frigid," he said as he got up and headed for her suitcase.

Lorelai looked at him appreciatively as he rummaged for her pajamas and said, "Nice ass. I forgot to bite it last night," she added in a disappointed tone.

"The day is young," he said as he tossed her a pair of pajamas and some fuzzy socks.


	54. Love Letter

**A/N: Okay, maybe a little more fluffy than smutty, but I think you'll get my drift…**

**Love Letter**

_My name is Lorelai Victoria Gilmore Danes and I am insanely in love with my husband. That shouldn't be such a shock, should it? I mean, you're supposed to be in love with your spouse, right? Well, I have to say, I sometimes think that I take it to a whole new extreme. He's incredible. He's funny and sexy and loving and cranky and all of the things that make him, him, and I adore every bit of him. Reading this, someone may wonder how the cranky part made it onto the list, but believe me the cranky part belongs there too. Sometimes I bait him just to get it to come out to play. Who am I kidding? I've dedicated my life to baiting him for the last three years, longer than that, really, and I intend to keep doing it for another fifty._

_Why am I writing this? Who do I expect to read this? No one. No one but me. But I had to. I had to write it all down, so that someday, when I'm old, or maybe when things maybe aren't going so good, or his fantastic ass has started to fade into old man butt, or we look up and realize we've been married for twenty years and forgot to speak to each other for the last fifteen, or whatever, I can read this and remember what it was like that night._

_The scene: A cabin in the woods up in some mountain that he says is more of a big hill in Vermont. Before Luke, I never could have pictured myself there, but now, there is nowhere else I would rather be. The time: November, the weekend before Luke's fortieth birthday. Our daughter Rory is twenty and a sophomore at Yale, and our twin sons, Josh and Jake are nine months old and the center of our universe. My parents sent us off for a weekend getaway to give us time to rest, recharge and reconnect, and boy, have we been making the most of it. Did I mention how sexy he is?_

_I am not a gusher. I hate gushers, they annoy me, but right now, I needed to gush. So, I made some excuse about an emergency linen order to run off to the Dragonfly so that I could hole up in my office and get this all down on paper. I just had what I am sure will be the most unbelievable night of my life. Straight out of a romance novel. You know, the kind that all women read at some point, but won't admit to. I thought our first night together was romantic, but I found that it paled in comparison to our wedding night. And now this one has put even that to shame. Maybe this night will fade too, compared to some other night too distant to imagine, but I doubt it. I thought that if I wrote it all down, I'd have it forever. And maybe, if I could capture this feeling that has been bubbling up inside of me for the last twenty four hours, I could concentrate on something else again. Something other than the way he touched me, the feel of his lips against my skin, the look in his beautiful eyes when he looked at me in that way that always locks me in. I have to laugh even as I write this, because I know that there is no way I can possibly write that down on paper. But if I do, and someday I'm thinking about it, I can pull out this letter and remind myself what it felt like to be so completely, utterly and thoroughly loved._

_Luke Danes is the love of my life. It seems trite when you see it in writing, but the feeling is overpowering. He is everything, my friend, my husband, my confidant, the father that Rory's father never was, the father that my boys will be proud to call their own, just as he is proud to be his father's son. He is ten million little things all wrapped up in one big scruffy package. He's my lover in every sense of the word. Lover, such a funny word. It sounds like we're having an illicit affair, or I'm some overblown middle aged divorcee with a boy toy. But that is what he is, and if I weren't so giddy right now, I would mock myself mercilessly for the use of the word. Maybe I'll do that if I ever reread this._

_Last night, Luke made this fabulous dinner in like zero-to-sixty flat. It was amazing to watch. I love just watching him move around a kitchen. While we ate, he told me a story about his parents. I always love it when he does that, because he doesn't really talk about them to often. It hurts because he misses them terribly. Usually, I only get a story when he succumbs to my relentless probing, or he's feeling particularly vulnerable about something. But last night was different. Last night, he initiated it, he wanted to tell me, and did, using the backdrop of his parents' love affair with one another as a comparison to ours. I was beyond tears. He played a song that they used to dance to, and danced me around the living room of that cabin. It's funny, we were dressed in our pajamas, my hair was a mess, I had no makeup on and these stupid pink fuzzy socks, but I have never in my life felt more beautiful than I did when he began murmuring the lyrics of that song to me. I am never, ever taking that Mel Torme CD out of my car again._

_We stretched out in front of the fire, just sipping our drinks, and warming our toes and talking. We talked for hours, about nothing much in particular, the town, our friends, the kids, the house, and all sorts of things. Of course, in between the talking, there was a whole lot of kissing. And teasing and torment, but that's how we are. But as the evening wore on, it slowed to those soft sweet kisses, that come with no demands, no expectations, only the simply pleasure of his lips against mine, and the feel of his arms securely around me, keeping me safe, warm and happy to be next to him._

_Oh God, I wish we had caught it all on video. Of course, if we did, it would have had to be kept firmly behind the Rory Curtain, but what I wouldn't give to be able to be back in that moment again. That's why I'm doing this. I have to hold onto it somehow. So, here it is, the story of last night._

_"Sleepy?" he asked softly as he ran his fingers through my hair._

_"Not at all," I answered._

_"Kiss me," he said in that deep voice that always drives me wild._

_"Gladly," I said, trying to play it cool, which was stupid, because I was a goner from the moment he pointed to that CD case. I leaned up onto my elbow and lowered my lips to his, teasing him with a soft wet kiss that I knew would drive him mad._

_When I pulled back, he touched my cheek, brushing just the very tips of his fingers over the skin. "I want to make love to you," he said softly._

_I remember sighing and saying something like, "I'd like that very much."_

_"I want to make love to you here, in front of the fire," he said in that deep sexy voice, sending shivers of anticipation down my spine._

_It's funny, Luke and I have made love, had sex, jumped each other, did the deed, and plain old fucked each others brains out hundreds if not thousands of times over the past three years. So you'd think that my husband saying such a thing shouldn't have had much of an effect on me, right? Wrong. Luke has this thing he does. It's so intense. He looks at me as if he can read my every thought, which probably isn't so weird, considering that most every thought I have usually slips right past the internal censors. And as I looked into those deep blue eyes, I knew that this would be one of those times when there would be none of the playful teasing we are so good at, no half asleep undercover fumblings of new parents, and no working him into a frenzy of lust fueled by dirty words and carnal acts, which as he pointed out were still illegal in a few places._

_I must have whispered, "Okay," or something, because the next thing I knew, he had rolled me over, pinning me beneath him and kissing me senseless. I should state for the record, that although it may be scorned by some of the more strident members of NOW, I have to admit, I love it when he does that. I love having him on top of me, his weight on me, pressing into me. He's strong and solid and powerful, and it makes me feel all soft and girly. There, I said it, it's true. I like that my man is The Man. I like the hard feel of his body against mine, the carefully restrained strength of him trembling under the surface. I can feel it in every fiber of his being, taut and tight, coiled up inside of him. It's thrilling to know that I can make him snap. It's heady to know he loves me so much that he won't. That is, unless I want him to. But right then, I didn't. I let him take the lead, his lips molding to mine, his tongue, teasing me, and tempting mine into a slow dance that burned through both of us._

_Have I mentioned his hands? Oh God, the hands. Luke has the most amazing hands. Big and strong, supremely capable hands. I've seen him rip boards out of a wall with them, and I've seen him cradle two tiny newborns in them. His fingers are works of art, long, thin, graceful, and so very, very talented. He knows every inch of my body, but yet when he touches me like he did last night, it's like he's discovering it all for the first time. He stroked my neck and collarbone with his fingertips, brushing over my skin so lightly that it was almost like a butterfly kiss. His mouth was warm and sweet on mine, tenderly drinking me in, as he savored each kiss. Luke is a hedonist. He loves it all, the kissing, the touching, he's very tactile, I guess. He's maddeningly slow and deliberate, and the anticipation usually drives me nuts. But, not last night. Last night, I was perfectly content to let him have his fill, knowing that it would be that much sweeter for both of us._

_He slipped off to the side, kissing my neck and sucking gently on my skin as those fabulous fingers slowly unbuttoned each button on my pajama top. He carefully peeled back each side of the material as if unwrapping a much anticipated Christmas present, and slipped it from my arms. I had a fleeting thought about the wasted trip to Victoria's Secret that Sookie and I had made, but it flew from my mind as I felt his lips curve against my throat. He trailed his fingers lazily across my stomach and up to my breasts. He dipped his tongue into the little hollow part at the base of my throat and then sat back and looked down at me in the flickering firelight. He smiled that smile that's just for me. Half shy, half cocky. He always seems to be inordinately pleased when he manages to get my clothes off. Why, I don't know, since he seems to excel it. But, I see it each time, that proud little glimmer in his eye that says, 'Look what I did.' He looked down at me wordlessly as he cupped both of my breasts in his hands, testing the weight of them there, brushing his thumbs over my nipples, and watching with avid interest as they hardened. I must have moaned, because he smiled as he lowered his head to kiss along my shoulder, and down over the top of my breast. He made his way slowly to my nipple, teasing me with the tip of his tongue until I arched against him, silently begging for relief._

_He pulled away again and stare down at me, taking in each of my hated freckles, the soft mounds of my breasts, now a little worse for wear after nine months of nursing, the slightly loosened skin of my once flat stomach as if I were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And in that moment, I saw myself as he does, and I was. He leaned down again, pressing his lips to the valley between my breasts. I knew what he was doing, feeling the beat of my heart under him, letting it pulse through the soft skin of his lips. He smiled, satisfied that my heart was sufficiently racing. He sat back and ran his hands up over my ribcage possessively as he whispered, "And a love whose burning light, could warm the winter nights."_

_It took me a minute to realize that they were words from the song, that beautiful song about a love that would last a lifetime. I blinked back the tears that burned behind my eyes and whispered back, "That's all."_

_He glanced down suddenly shy, and smoothed his hands over my stomach before he hooked his fingers into the waistband of my pajama pants. I must have lifted my hips, because the next thing I know, he's skimming them down my legs with his palms pressed against my skin, and his warm mouth trailing behind. When he pulled them from my feet, he smiled that smile of pure triumph, which made me giggle a little. He sat back on his knees and pulled his own shirt off, sure to turn in such a way that would give me the most advantageous view of his muscles. Did I mention that he's a little vain? He is. That's a part of what's so sexy about him. He's this crazy mixture of shy and confident, sure and uncertain, part puritan and part porn star. It drives me wild. He quickly shed the rest of his clothes, and crawled back up over me as naked as the day he was born. Sure to give me the opportunity to enjoy the view, because Luke is nothing if not fair. He pressed down onto his hands, lowering his head to kiss me as if he were doing push ups, and flexing for me as only an alpha male can do._

_I ran my hands greedily over his biceps, squeezing them appreciatively, letting him know that he is indeed the one that this female of the species has chosen. His ego gratified, he moved on to more immediate needs as he pressed his hard cock against me, rubbing over me teasingly in an ancient dance, asking for my permission as he gazed at me from under his long dark lashes. That's the look that always does me in. It's so hot, so filled with desire, but at the same time, a look of complete devotion. When I nodded my assent, he reached for my hand, and I gave it to him willingly, knowing he would lace his fingers through mine and press our palms together in an act that somehow seems more intimate than the act itself. And then, he's in me. Pressing the hard length of his cock into me. Swallowing convulsively, his adam's apple bobbing as he sinks deeper and deeper into me. I hear that little sigh of pleasure as he held our joined hands firmly up on the pillow where I was resting my head. I know I must have sighed in return, because that was how it was between us last night. There was nothing but the sound of the crackling of the fire and our hearts beating like drums. God, it seemed like hours. Luke slowly moving inside of me, his gaze as steady as each stroke as he let it build slowly, wrapping around us, enveloping the room in a haze of soft sighs, sweet kisses, tiny moans captured and swallowed, and our breathing, perfectly in time with one another. Our kisses grew more heated, our breath coming a little faster, and the need boiled up inside of each of us. I felt my orgasm coming, and Luke must have too, because he whispered raggedly, "Say it's me that you adore."_

_"It's you," I whispered, unable to hold back any longer. "Luke, Oh, I do. I adore you," I said as I clung to him, grasping him closer to me as I felt that sweet relief flowing through my veins. I felt him come, the rush of him filling me as he sought refuge in my hair, kissing my neck. In that moment I knew as I have never known before, that this is indeed love. Deep, abiding, comforting love. We lay locked together, my legs draped over his, as we waited for the moment to subside, but it never did. When our breathing returned to normal, Luke lifted his head from my neck and kissed me tenderly. We stayed there until the fire died down, kissing and whispering words of love, teasing and smiling, supremely smug and satisfied in our own private world._

_As I write this I realize what it was that was so different. That first night at the Independence Inn, was filled with the wonder of discovery, and the relief of consummating our new relationship. Our wedding night was filled with joy and anticipation, a validation of the new adventure we had set off on together. But last night, last night was about a love to last forever, and the_ _promise to be near each time you call. And that was all._

Lorelai sat back in her chair and looked at the pages she had filled with her loopy handwriting. She knew she shouldn't keep it. Luke would be mortified if he found out that she had written it all down. But, she couldn't bear to let it go. She straightened the sheets, carefully lining up the edges and folding the pages neatly. She creased them with her thumbnail and tucked them into her purse. She stood up and hurried from the office, anxious to go back home. She knew that when she got there, she would have to dump out the half empty tampon box to stash them in for safekeeping before she buried it in the depths of her underwear drawer. After all, isn't that where all girls hide their love letters?


	55. Hers 'n His

**A/N: This fits into Middle Management Chapter 73 – Pick Yourself Up, Brush Yourself Off.**

**Hers 'n His**

Lorelai stared at his hands as she chewed her donut, reaching out to touch her fingertips to his knuckles. She looked up as she swallowed and asked, "If I can sucker a sitter, would you like to go to a movie or something tonight?"

Luke blinked in surprise and said, "Uh, yeah, sure, if you want."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Been a crazy couple of weeks. I feel like we've hardly had any time alone together since the cabin."

A slow smile spread across his face as he said softly, "You noticed that too?"

"I notice everything about you," she answered.

Luke's smile widened as he asked teasingly, "Wanna go in back?"

"Yes," she said as she quickly released his hand and hopped down from her stool.

"Lorelai, I was just kidding," he started to say.

"You guys okay with them while Luke and I go back there and make out?" she asked Patty and Babette.

"Lorelai!" Luke said planting his hands on his hips.

"Oh, sure, you two run along, we'll shout if we need anything," Patty said with a wave of her hand.

"Lorelai," Luke said in a warning tone.

"I think they know, Babe. The proof is sitting on their laps," she said rolling her eyes.

"Go on! Have fun!" Babette said enthusiastically. She leaned over to Patty and said in a loud whisper, "A little girl would be nice."

"We are not," Luke started to sputter.

"Nah, none of the good stuff, just a little kissing," Lorelai said with a nod as she tugged on Luke's arm. "Caesar? Luke'll be in back!" she called out.

"Lorelai!" Luke hissed.

"I've got it," Caesar said as he stepped out of the kitchen.

Luke whirled and pointed a finger in Lorelai's face as he said, "You're crazy!"

"About you," she answered with a grin as she tugged harder on his arm. "Especially when you're all pink and flustered. Come on, big guy," she said coaxingly as she pulled him toward the store room.

"I can't do this. They all know," he hissed.

"So what?" she answered with a careless shrug. She pulled him into the room and closed the door behind him. When he just stood there, she pressed him roughly against the door and plastered her body to his, holding him tightly as she pressed her lips to his in a demanding kiss. "I just need a little lovin'," she whispered as she kissed him again.

After a token resistance, Luke gave in, opening his mouth and letting her tongue swirl with his. He groaned softly and cupped her bottom as he pulled her closer to him. "The things you make me do," he muttered as they gasped for air.

"Please, like I'm forcing you," she said with a laugh.

"God, I want you," he said in a deep raspy voice.

Lorelai grinned and said, "I hasn't been that long, Sailor."

"Feels like it," he grumbled as he bent his head to nip at her neck.

"I know," she said as she discarded his cap and buried her fingers in his hair. "As much as I love our real life, it sure gets in the way of our sex life sometimes."

"Yes," he said with a soft laugh.

"I miss you when it gets like this. I miss you touching me. I miss your hands on me. I miss you being that close to me," she said breathlessly.

"Need you," he mumbled against her throat.

"Lips," she whispered. Luke kissed her, melting slowly into her as their tongues danced and dueled. Lorelai felt the rush of warmth coursing through her body and reached down to unbuckle his belt.

Luke tore his mouth away from hers and asked in a ragged voice, "What are you doing?"

"You," she answered.

"Kissing, just some kissing," he said as he half heartedly tried to still her busy hands.

"Kissing's not enough," she said as she swatted his hands away. "Quick, so quick," she said as she reached one hand out to lock the door and the other into his open waistband.

"Oh, God, yes, quick," he panted as he tore at her jeans. "This is nuts," he whispered.

"Skirts. I have to wear more skirts," she said as she hurriedly pushed her jeans down. "Yell at me," she ordered.

Luke blinked and asked, "You got a new kind of kink I don't know about?"

"Act like we're fighting. Yell," she said as she toed off her shoes and pulled her jeans and panties down.

"Uh, um, uh," he stammered. "Um. What the hell's the matter with you?" he asked loudly.

"Louder, big boy, there's going to be some noise in a minute," she said as she pushed his jeans and boxers down far enough to release him.

"Are you crazy?" he yelled.

"Better," she whispered as she wrapped her fingers around him and stroked him gently.

"Oh, God," he muttered.

"Well, if you would pick up your damn socks once in a while it would help," she yelled as she looked down at his engorged cock, and licked her lips.

When she began to sink down, he caught her arms and whispered, "No time for that." He cleared his throat slightly as he slid his fingers between her legs and felt the moisture building there. He gently slid one finger into her heat as he yelled, "Why do you care? Oh Lorelai," he whispered as he looked at her, his urgent need darkening his eyes. "It's not like you do the laundry anyway?' he shouted.

Lorelai gasped softly as he pressed his thumb to her clit and said in a loud voice, "Well, maybe I'd be more inclined to wash your smelly socks if you'd remember to put the toilet seat down!" She bit his neck and then whispered, "I'm ready, oh God, I'm ready." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him away from the door, bracing her back against the wall.

Luke pulled his finger from her slowly and yelled, "I always put the toilet seat down!" He lifted his finger to his mouth and sucked her juices from it as he stared into her eyes.

"I fell in this morning!" she shouted. "In, put it in me," she said in a low raspy voice.

Luke lifted her leg up and held it against his hip as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Jesus," he murmured as he began to push into her.

"Keep fighting," she whispered.

"Oh, Jesus you're so dramatic," he yelled. "And so tight," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm dramatic!" she shouted. "Yes, Luke, oh that feels good," she panted.

He held himself still, completely sheathed in her heat, and kissed her as she moaned softly. "Keep your voice down," he demanded as he began to move inside of her.

"What, are you afraid that they won't think you're perfect anymore?" she yelled. "Oh God, you are perfect," she murmured as she clung to his shoulders. "So perfect," she said as she pressed her head back against the wall.

"Nobody thinks I'm perfect," he yelled. "You are, oh Lorelai, so hot," he panted in her ear.

"You do," she insisted loudly. "And I do, Luke, oh, I'm so," she murmured.

"Do not!" he shouted. "Me too," he murmured. "Lorelai," he said raggedly.

"Harder," she whispered. "Luke Danes. Super Dad, super husband, diner man extraordinaire," she said in a loud taunting voice. "Who is fucking me against the wall of his store room right now," she panted in his ear.

"Jesus," he groaned loudly.

"Fuck me, Luke," she whispered. "I just need a little help, that's all," she said loudly.

"Help picking up socks?" he asked breathlessly. "Stop talking like that," he ground out.

"Just more help in general," she said in a slightly softer tone. "And a nice big cock inside of me," she added with a throaty chuckle.

"I'm gonna," he whispered raggedly. "I'll try. I'll help more," he said in a loudly.

"You're helping me now," she said as she bunched a fistful of flannel in her hand. "I don't want to fight anymore," she said as she rocked her head against the wall. "I'm coming, oh, Luke," she murmured.

"I don't either," he grunted as he thrust into her harder, feeling her convulse around him. "Geez, Lorelai," he groaned as he bit down on his lip to keep from crying out with his release.

For a moment, there was nothing but the sound of their labored breathing in the room, and then Lorelai giggled. "That was a stupid fight," she said through her laughter. "And an excellent use of the store room," she added in a low voice.

"Yes, it was," he agreed loudly as he released her leg, sliding his hand up over her hip as she lowered it. He kissed her deeply and then pressed his forehead to hers as he whispered, "You're gonna be the death of me, lady."

"You can store that there anytime," she said with a pleased smile.

Luke reluctantly pulled away from her, and brushed her hair back over her shoulder. "That was, uh, hot," he said with a low chuckle.

"Yes, indeedy," she agreed as she bent over to scoop up her panties.

Luke smoothed his hand over her bare bottom and said, "This is becoming my favorite spot in the diner."

Lorelai smiled up at him as she stepped into her panties and said, "Another scene for your restocking entertainment."

Luke pulled his boxers and jeans back up and carefully tucked his t-shirt back in. "Yeah, pretty sure that one will play on repeat for a while."

Lorelai pulled on her jeans and said, "We need to be sure we're fully assembled when we go back out there."

Luke looked down and said, "Fly's up, I'm good."

"Maybe I can get a sitter tonight and we can go to a movie," she said in a slightly louder voice as she pulled on her jeans.

Luke blinked and then said, "Oh, sounds good," in a louder than normal voice.

"Good thing I didn't bother taking the socks off, huh?" Lorelai said as she crammed her feet into her shoes while zipping and buttoning her jeans.

"Yeah, that made all the difference," Luke said with a smirk.

Lorelai glanced up at him and asked, "Who loves you, Burger Boy?"

"You and Kojak, Crazy Lady," he answered as he pressed one last kiss to her lips.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Remember to look aggravated when we go out there."

"Got it," he said with a huge grin.

"That's not gonna work," she said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry, I can turn the cranky on and off like a switch," he assured her.

Lorelai nodded and she glanced down again to check her clothing situation. "Okay, let's go," she said as she quietly turned the lock and opened the door. She straightened her shoulders and strode into the diner calling, "We'll talk about it when you get home."

"Fine," Luke said with a grim expression on his face as he followed her. "If you're done with me, I should probably run my business," he said pointedly.

"Well, you can give it a shot. I'm done with you," she said with an overly sweet smile. She turned to Patty and Babette and saw the frowns on their faces. She shook her head slightly as she reached for Josh, "Men," she muttered under her breath. Patty and Babette made a few sympathetic noises, but stayed quiet as they watched her load the boys into their stroller again. When she was finished, she looked up as Luke stepped out of the kitchen and said, "If you're not too busy, can you help me get our sons to the sidewalk?"

Luke rolled his eyes and opened the door as she pushed the stroller over to it. He lifted it easily and placed it on the sidewalk with a small smile. "Thanks, I needed that," he mumbled.

"Anytime, and thank you," she said, careful to keep a straight face. "See you at home," she said in a more normal tone.

"Yeah, see you at home," he answered as he walked back into the diner, pushing the door shut behind him. He brushed past Caesar and muttered, "Women."

"You said it, brother," Caesar replied sympathetically as he followed Luke.

When the two men disappeared into the kitchen, Babette nodded and said, "Oh yeah, they did it."

"Without a doubt," Patty agreed as she took a sip of her water and made a fanning motion in front of her face.

XXXX

Lorelai closed the front door and saw Luke turning out the lights in the living room before moving toward the kitchen. "Ready for bed already?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"You know it," he answered as he checked the back door and turned off the kitchen light. He came back in to find her waiting on the third step up. He looked up at her and stepped up one stair, wrapping his arm around her back and pulling her to him for a kiss.

Lorelai smiled as she pulled back and said, "Never have done it on the stairs."

"There's a reason for that," he said gruffly.

"Hurts so good, baby," she teased.

"Well, Mrs. Mellencamp, if you insist," he said as he stepped up one more, bringing his body flush with hers.

Lorelai giggled and said, "You're not serious."

Luke quirked an eyebrow at her and said, "Try me."

Lorelai gave him a feline smile and asked, "You don't think I will?"

"Oh, you'll do anything," he said as he kissed her again. He pecked at her lips between words as he said, "I think you proved that this morning when you seduced me, Mrs. Robinson."

"I thought I was Mrs. Mellencamp," she said as she sighed happily. She felt his hand sliding slowly up her ribcage, and made a soft purring noise in her throat.

"Mrs. Danes," he said firmly. "I'm taking you to bed, Lorelai," he said softly as he kissed the sensitive spot under her ear. "This morning, it was your way. Tonight, it's my way," he told her in a throaty voice.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked in breathy voice.

Luke smiled against her skin and said, "Everything," before his bit down gently.

Lorelai smiled as he sucked the soft skin into his mouth and ran his tongue over it. "How come when we do it naughty, it's my way?" she asked. "You seem to be a more than willing participant," she said as he kissed his way up to her ear.

Luke pulled away and laced his fingers through hers as he stepped around her and began to lead her up the stairs, bending his arm behind him and resting their joined hands against his tight butt as he climbed. "That's our thing. You're in charge of naughty, I'm in charge of nice," he said with a glance over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but you're every bit as naughty as I am," she protested.

"Yeah, and you're just as nice as I am," he answered. He shrugged as they reached the top of the stairs and said, "We all have our roles in life."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Let's go take our curtain call as Mommy and Daddy for the night."

They walked down the hall to the nursery and crept into the room hand in hand. They peered over the edge of each crib, smoothed warm slightly damp curls with gentle fingertips, and whispered one last goodnight to the sleeping babies.

Without loosening their hold on one another, they walked back to their bedroom, where Luke quietly closed the door behind them. Lorelai turned to face him, and waited patiently for his kiss. She blinked in surprise when it didn't come. Instead, Luke let go of her hand and reached for the hem of her sweater. He lifted it slowly, peeling the soft, cozy fabric from her body, and drinking in the sight of her smooth skin. "As much as I like the quickies," he said with a chuckle. "I like this more. I like to see all of you," he said in a low, deep voice. He dropped the sweater to the floor and ran his hands over the warm skin of her shoulders, cupping them in his palms as his fingers played over her collarbone.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" she asked with a small pout.

Luke nodded slowly and said, "Soon." He reached for the clasp of her bra and said, "Soon I'm gonna kiss every bit of you."

"Oh, okay," she said softly as he slid the straps of her bra down her arms. He dropped it to the floor and started to unbutton her jeans. Lorelai squeezed his arms gently and asked, "Do I undress you, or are you undressing for me?"

"Which do you prefer?" he asked with a grin.

"You said this was your way," she reminded him.

"You undress me," he said gruffly.

"I can do that," she said with a nod as she began to unbutton his shirt. "I see you decided to skip the t-shirt part tonight," she commented as she ran her fingers over his throat.

"I had hopes," he answered as he trailed a teasing finger under the elastic of her panties.

"Did you put on underwear?" she asked with a grin as she pulled the tail of his shirt from his jeans.

"Yes," he said with a laugh.

"So you weren't too hopeful," she teased.

"I didn't want to seem presumptuous," he said with a chuckle.

"You shaved," she said with a nod.

Luke nodded and said, "I was optimistic."

Lorelai grinned as she unbuttoned his jeans and said, "How strange for you."

"I know. I haven't been myself since mid-morning," he growled in her ear.

Lorelai gasped and asked, "Really? What happened?"

Luke smiled and said, "A beautiful woman walked into my diner, handed our children off to the town gossips, and worked me into a puddle of sweat in the back room."

"Poor baby! Rough day," she said with a playful pout.

"It was," he said with a solemn nod as his thumbs traced her ribs. "All day long, it was all I could think about," he told her.

"Really?" she asked coyly.

"Oh yeah," he said with a nod. "How soon can I get her naked? How soon can I taste her? How soon can I touch her? How soon can I get inside of her again?" he asked in a soft, seductive voice.

"Now," she answered softly.

"The socks are coming off this time," he told her sternly.

"Off, off, all off," she said as she pushed at his jeans.

Luke smiled and said, "You like that."

"You naked? Yes," she answered.

"You like that I was thinking about you all day," he said as he slowly lowered her jeans over her hips, taking her panties with them. "You like that I could hardly work, hardly think," he said as he stepped back and knelt down to remove the rest of her clothes. He brushed his lips across the curls at the apex of her legs as he yanked the jeans down a little roughly.

"Yes," she said in a breathy voice. She pressed her hands to his shoulders to steady herself as he pulled them off one leg at a time, carefully removing her socks.

He bent down and pressed his lips to the top of her foot and began to kiss his way up her left leg. "You like that I walked around on the verge of a hard on all day," he murmured as he nipped at the soft skin above her knee.

Lorelai gasped and asked, "Now who's being naughty?"

Luke turned his head and kissed the inside of her right thigh and said softly, "I'm just telling you how my day was." He licked his way up her thigh, brushing feathery soft flicks of his tongue over the soft, fragrant skin until he nuzzled her curls. He looked up at her and said, "Let me taste you, Lorelai."

Lorelai sighed as stepped to the side, parting her legs for him, and waiting with breathless anticipation for that first magical jolt of electricity. He touched the tip of his tongue to the sensitive flesh peeking out from between her folds, and groaned loudly as she shivered and pressed toward him. "Luke," she whispered as she ran her fingers through his soft hair.

"Yes?" he asked softly.

Lorelai shook her head and whispered, "Nothing. Just Luke."

He flicked his tongue against her, teasing her with soft laps of his tongue. "Sweet girl," he murmured as he drew her clit into his warm mouth and sucked gently.

"Luke," she gasped as her fingers tightened on his scalp. He smiled as he slowly released her with a sigh and pulled away. "Ugh," she protested.

Luke shook his head and said, "Not like this. I want you in our bed. I want you warm and soft," he whispered as he ran his hands up over her stomach. He stood up slowly and looked her in the eye as he said, "I want you to want me the way I've been wanting you all day."

"I do," she whispered, lost in his dark gaze.

"Do you?" he asked as he raised her hand to kiss her knuckles. "Do you think about me, Lorelai? As you're going about your day, do you think about me like that? Still?" he asked softly.

"Yes. Oh yes," she answered.

Luke lowered her hand and stepped back again as he began to push his pants and boxers down. "What? What do you think about?" he asked in a low sexy voice.

"How hard you are," she said as she watched him undress. "I mean all of you. Your back, your chest, your arms, your legs. Not just your cock," she said quietly. "I like how hard you are," she told him. "Solid and strong," she said as he straightened up. She ran her hand up his chest and said, "You make me feel safe."

"Safe?" he asked with a slight frown. "Safe from what?"

"Everything, anything," she said with a shrug. "I like you like this, all sexy and in charge," she said with a slight giggle.

"In charge?" he asked with a smirk.

"Your way," she reminded him.

Luke smiled and blushed slightly as he ducked his head and turned toward the bed. He pulled back the duvet, and held out his hand to her. Lorelai placed hers in his and let him pull her gently to the side of the bed, where he cupped the back of her head in his hand and kissed her slow and deep, parting her lips with his and drawing her tongue into his mouth. When he lifted his head, she gave him a shaky smile and said, "You always think it's me, but you can do it too."

"Do what?" he asked in a whisper.

"Make me do anything you want, anytime you want," she said as she touched his bottom lip with the tip of her finger. "Make me ache, make me want," she said in a breathy voice.

"Oh, I'm going to make you want, but I promise to kiss away the ache," he said with a slightly arrogant smile.

"Too late," she whispered.

Luke pulled her close to him and said, "Well, I'd better get started then," as he kissed her again and pressed her back onto the bed. He pressed his body to the length of hers as he plundered her mouth, grinding his hips against hers with primal need. He blazed a trail of hot, wet kissed down her neck and over her shoulder as she ran her hands down his back and over his ass, pulling him closer to her. Luke grunted softly as he pulled back, pressing up onto his hands as he kissed his way across the tops of her breasts. He ran his tongue teasingly over the curves, slowly inching closer and closer to the hardened bud at the center of her breast. He looked up at her and made sure she was watching before he fastened his mouth to her and drew her deep into his mouth.

"Luke," she moaned, her fingers splayed over the back of his head as she held him to her.

He cupped her breasts in both hands and squeezed firmly as he ran his tongue over the tip of her nipple. He moved to the other side and circled her slowly, his eyes locked on hers as she watched, panting through parted lips. She tightened her fingers in his hair, clenching it in her fist as he teased her. He groaned low and deep before sucking on her aching flesh. He lifted his head and asked, "Better?"

"You're killing me," she whispered.

"That was supposed to make you feel better," he said with wide eyed innocence.

"Tease," she whispered.

Luke lifted an eyebrow and answered, "I'm delivering."

"Tormentor," she retorted.

"Lover," he answered as he pressed his mouth to her stomach. He ran his hands over her, tracing the curve of her waist and smoothing over her hips. He looked up at her and said, "When I see you here like this, it makes me feel," he trailed off.

"What?" she coaxed.

Luke laughed and colored slightly as he asked, "You remember on our honeymoon, when you said you wanted a baby?"

"Yeah," she said with a frown.

"When you're like this, all warm, and willing, and mine," he said gruffly. He shrugged a little and said, "It makes me feel, uh, primal."

"Primal?" she asked as she blinked in surprise.

Luke laughed and said, "Christ, look at you, Lorelai. You're the reason we propagate the species."

"What are you saying?" she asked as she propped herself up on her elbows.

Luke shook his head and said, "I'm not saying anything, really."

"You want to, uh, try to," she asked nervously.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, not now. But," he said hesitantly as he ran his hand over her stomach. "I think, sometime, yeah," he added gruffly.

"You want another baby?" she asked, just to be clear.

"If you do," he answered quickly.

"Okay," she said slowly.

Luke chuckled nervously and said, "Maybe we should stick to the quickies. Doesn't really give me time to think about knocking you up again," he tried to joke.

"I wouldn't mind," she said cautiously.

"You wouldn't?" he asked, a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"I thought we decided it was too soon," she said with a frown.

"It is," he agreed as he nodded quickly. "Doesn't mean I don't think about it," he said sheepishly.

"You think about all sorts of things," she said as she reached out to stroke his cheek.

"Usually all about you," he said with a smile.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I think we should agree that we plan to propagate the species at an undetermined time in the future."

"Agreed," he said with a nod. He pressed his lips to her stomach again, and drew a lazy pattern over her skin with his tongue.

"Stop thinking about when," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered with a laugh.

"Start thinking about what you were doing before," she commanded.

"You mean this?" he asked as he slid his hands under her bottom and lifted her up to his mouth.

"Yes, that," she breathed.

"Yes, ma'am," he said again as he pressed his lips to her. Opening his mouth, he slid his tongue the length of her folds, parting her and drinking in the scent of her. He groaned aloud as he buried himself in her, pressing his tongue into her urgently, and thrilling at her gasp of pleasure. He dragged his tongue slowly back up to her clit and circled it teasingly as she arched higher off of the bed, trying to get closer to him. He drew her into his mouth and sucked greedily as she moaned and whispered his name. He squeezed her ass, drawing her to him as he sucked harder, demanding more from her.

"Luke!" she whispered desperately.

"Mmm," he hummed deep in his throat as he thrust two fingers into her waiting heat.

"Luke," she panted as he devoured her. He drove her hard, thrusting his fingers into her as he sucked her clit, swirling it under his tongue. He felt her tighten around his fingers and moaned as he pulled them from her, replacing them with his tongue and thrusting into her. "Luke, oh!" she gasped as she felt her climax bearing down on her. She thrust her hips at him desperately as he nails dug into his shoulder. "Oh God!" she screamed as she broke apart. "Oh God, Luke," she cried as she shuddered around him. Luke continued to press his tongue into her, riding out each wave of sensation with her. As she slowed, soft and pliant beneath him, he lapped at her gently, drinking in her juices, and sending shivers up her spine. "Luke," she whispered.

Luke lifted his head slightly and said, "I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh God," she chuckled, as her hand slid bonelessly from his shoulder.

"Not nearly done," he murmured as he kissed her softly, teasing and tempting the tender flesh with his lips and tongue. "Mmm, my sweet girl," he murmured against her.

"My lover," murmured as she smoothed her hand over his hair.

Luke smiled as he lifted his head and climbed up over her. He looked down at her and said gruffly, "And don't you forget it."

"I'm not likely to," she said with a laugh.

"I'll make sure you don't," he said as he pressed the head of his cock to her entrance.

Lorelai smiled happily as she hooked her leg over his and invited him in. Luke sank into her with a long sigh. "Mmm, so good," she murmured.

"Yes," he hissed between clenched teeth. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling of her hot, wet walls squeezing around him.

He opened his eyes to find her gazing up at him lovingly. He smiled and asked, "You good?"

"You tell me," she answered with a grin.

"You're perfect," he said echoing her words from that morning.

"No, you are," she answered. "Make love to me, Luke. I want to be with you," she whispered.

Luke nodded slightly and smiled as he began to move slowly, lifting himself up over her so that the shaft of his cock stroked her clit with each thrust. "So good, you and me," he said raggedly.

"Yeah," she answered, the breath hitching in her throat.

Luke braced his elbows on either side of her head, and cupped her cheek with his hand, stroking her face as he moved with tantalizing deliberation. He looked down at her, watching her eyes darken and grow heavy with renewed desire, and smiled. "You're with me," he said softly.

"Always," she answered simply. Luke continued to move slowly, letting her build, trying to hold himself in check until he felt her press him with her leg urging him deeper. The unspoken signal meant that he could finally move faster, pushing them on as he watched her pant softly beneath him. He felt her tightening around him, her muscles taut and her hand on his back pressing him harder. "God, I love you," she panted.

"Lorelai," he said desperately.

"Oh God, I love you," she said as she arched into him.

"Lorelai," he gasped as he felt her squeezing him.

"Oh!" she whispered as she tumbled over the edge again, her muscles squeezing and holding him until he emptied into her, lost in her.

Luke collapsed on top of her, pressing his lips to her hair as he panted urgently, "I love you too. I love you too."

"Shh, shh," she soothed, smoothing her hands over his back. She felt the muscles beneath the taut skin slowly relax as he sank into her comfort.

"I couldn't get it out," he whispered.

"What's that, Babe?" she asked softly.

"The words," he said in a raspy voice. "They're not enough," he whispered.

"I know," she murmured as she continued to run her hands over his skin.

Luke took a deep shuddering breath as he lifted his head to look down at her. Shaking his head, completely at a loss, he murmured, "It's everything."

"Me too," she answered gently.

He took another deep breath and gathered her to him as he rolled them over so that she rested on top of him. They lay quietly for a few minutes, Luke smoothing his hands over her as she had done for him. He ran his fingers through her tangled curls and said, "It's so right. Am I selfish to want more?"

"No," she said as she shook her head. "I want more too."

"This, you, me, our family," he said gruffly. "I think," he hesitated as he gently worked a tangle from her hair.

"You think," she prompted.

Luke smiled shyly as she looked up at him. "This is what I'm made for," he said simply.

Lorelai's smile bloomed slowly as she said, "I wholeheartedly agree."

"Does that sound stupid?" he asked with an embarrassed laugh.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "It sounds perfect." She lifted up, pouting slightly as he slid from her warmth and then snuggled into his side. She pressed her ear to his heart and said, "Terribly sappy, but perfect."

"I'm over the whole afraid to be sappy thing," he said with a shrug.

"Oh?" she asked with a smirk.

"Flew out the window the day the boys were born," he answered easily.

Lorelai giggled and asked, "Man, if we have another what's gonna happen?"

Luke snorted and said, "Hallmark hires me to write their cards for them."

"I have a secret," she said as she pressed her lips to his chest.

"It's no secret. You're a bigger sap than I am," he said with a smug smile.

"Stupid hormones," she muttered.

Luke patted her shoulder and said, "Sure, blame them."

Lorelai snuggled against him and murmured, "So sleepy."

"So scared to let the sap flow," he countered. "That's okay, you spilled all just a little bit ago," he said as he rubbed his thumb over her arm.

"I like your way," she said softly.

Luke smiled as he kissed her forehead and said, "Your way is pretty damn good too."

"I do love you, Burger Boy," she said and she nuzzled his shoulder.

"I love you, Sappy McSapperson," Luke answered.

"Goodnight, my sugar maple," she said in a drowsy voice.

"Goodnight, sweet girl," he whispered and pressed a soft kiss to her hair as he pulled her a little closer and closed his eyes.


	56. Sharing is a Nice Gesture

**A/N: Warning, extreme dirtiness. That's all I can say. **

**Fits into MM Ch 74 – There are Always String Attached**

**Sharing is a Nice Gesture**

After Lorelai had gotten the twins settled into bed for the night, she poked her head in the door to their home office and asked, "How's it going?"

Luke glared up at her over the top of his reading glasses as he waved a stack of receipts at her and said, "I'm taking away your debit card."

"No! Not Debbie! She's my best friend," Lorelai gasped in horror as she stepped into the room.

"Obviously," he said dryly as he bent over the checkbook register again and noted the next amount.

"Hey, Cybergeek, that's all on the computer, you know," she reminded him as she draped her arm over the back of his desk chair.

"I know," he muttered, but continued writing each amount in neat numbers in the register.

"You love the computer now," she cajoled.

"I like doing this the old fashioned way, okay?" he grumbled.

"I like everything you do in every way you do it, old fashioned or not," she flirted as she rested a hip on the desk.

Luke shook his head and growled, "Don't try to make up with me now." He waved a receipt at her and asked, "Are you seriously tying to tell me that you couldn't scrounge 1.54 out of your wallet?"

"I was in a hurry," she said defensively.

"It takes longer to run the card," he argued.

"No, it doesn't," she shot back. "Especially if you have already watched the teenager at the register struggle to make change for everyone else," she told him.

"Doesn't the machine tell them how much?" he asked as he looked up, a frown creasing his brow.

"Yeah, but that doesn't necessarily meant they know how to put the quarters, dimes and nickels together in the right configuration," she said with a laugh.

Luke shook his head and said, "There's a bright commentary on America's future."

"Eye opening," she said with a solemn nod. "Are we solvent?" she asked with a smile.

"Will it make a difference if I tell you no?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Please, get off your high horse. If you add all of those together, I may have spent fifty or sixty bucks."

"Seems like more," he grumbled as he bent over the register again.

"You look all sexy and distracted," she said as she reached out to finger the curls at the nape of his neck.

"I'm annoyed and cranky," he answered.

"Which you know only makes me wet," she said in a sultry voice.

The laugh escaped him before he could contain it. He shook his head and said admiringly, "Damn, you're good."

"Want me to show you how good, Professor?" she asked as she leaned close to his ear.

"I have to finish this," he said reluctantly.

Lorelai ran her fingers through his hair and said, "I love you like this. All disheveled, and annoyed. The sexy glasses, your hair all messed up from running your hands through it."

"You are a difficult woman," he said, trying to go for the grumble, but falling woefully short.

"I can be easy," she whispered as she traced her fingertip around the shell of his ear.

Luke glanced up at her darkly and said, "I'm still cutting up the debit cards."

"We'll see," she said as she hopped off of the desk. "You finish up. Would you like something to drink?" she asked as she headed for the door.

"A nice tall glass of arsenic?" he asked hopefully.

"Elderberry wine coming up," she said as she disappeared from view.

Luke smiled to himself as he carefully wrote 3.86 on the next line of the register. Five minutes later, he heard Lorelai coming back up the stairs. "I locked up," she called as she turned into the office holding a steaming mug of tea in one hand and a package in a white wrapper in the other.

"Good, now you're the only one who can rob us blind," he answered as he wrote the last amount into the register and began subtracting them from the balance. He glanced at the mug she placed near his left hand and mumbled a distracted, "Thank you," as he took a cautious sip.

Lorelai slid onto the desk and wriggled the package she held until it snapped in two. She ripped it open and pulled out a bright red cherry popsicle. "Want one?" she asked, offering him the package.

Luke smirked as he continued to punch the calculator and said, "No. Are you trying to kill me? Do you know how much red dye goes in those things?" he asked distractedly.

"I'm trying to share," she said primly as she set the package on his blotter. "Remember, sharing is nice. Sharing is caring, Luke," she said in her best pre-school teacher voice.

"That's gonna melt all over the place," he said as he waved his hand at the package. "Crap," he muttered as he ran his finger down the column of numbers and then glared at the calculator. "I lost my spot. Stop distracting me," he grumbled.

"So sorry," she said in a sing song voice as she moved the package over to rest on a small pile of blank printer paper. She smiled as she slowly licked the popsicle from the stick to the tip, and waited patiently for him to notice.

"There," he muttered under his breath as he found where he left off at before and began to punch in numbers again.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and licked the popsicle again, this time adding a soft, "Ummm," to the action. When Luke didn't look up she frowned and when for the gold. "So good," she murmured before she deep throated the popsicle, moaning the whole time.

Luke could not suppress the smile that spread across his face as he said, "You're not going to let me finish, are you?"

Lorelai pulled the popsicle from her mouth with a loud, 'pop,' and said, "Oh, I'm gonna let you finish," as she subtly opened her legs a little wider on the desk.

Luke looked up at her and said, "You're very good at that. Being distracting, I mean,"  
he clarified quickly.

"But I'm not good at this?" she asked as she sucked on the tip of her popsicle again.

Luke licked his lips unconsciously and said, "You're very good at that too."

Lorelai ran her tongue slowly up the side again and then swirled it around the tip before she licked her lips and said, "They say that practice makes perfect. I need to work on my technique. Popsicle eating is an art form, you know," she said primly.

"I know," he agreed solemnly as he swiveled his chair a little to face her.

Lorelai placed her sock feet in his lap and said, "Maybe you can give me some pointers. Tell me where I need to improve," she said as she sucked the popsicle deep into her mouth.

"You're perfect," he said gruffly.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, I need you to grade me. I need feedback if I'm going to improve." She rubbed the inseam of his jeans with her toes as she said, "For example, the lick," she said as she ran her tongue the length of the popsicle again. "I have to be sure I don't have any drippage," she explained. She carefully licked each facet of the popsicle and asked, "How am I doing?"

"Very good, A minus," he said softly.

"Minus?" she asked.

He cleared his throat slightly and then said, "You may want to go a little slower. You don't want things to get messy," he cautioned.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Good tip, you should teach, Professor." Luke automatically reached up to remove his glasses at the Professor comment, but Lorelai gently pressed her toes to the crotch of his jeans as she said, "Leave them on."

"Okay," he said with a small smile as he settled back into his chair.

"Okay, now the tip," she said as she ran her tongue across the top of the popsicle. "Lick?" she asked as she demonstrated by flicking her tongue at it. "Suck?" she asked before drawing it gently into her mouth. "Or bite?" she asked as she stared at him, her white teeth poised to sink into the icy treat.

"Suck," he said quickly. "Or lick," he added in a raspy voice.

"No bite?" she asked, lifting her brows playfully.

Luke shook his head adamantly and said, "Never, ever bite."

Lorelai nodded as she began to suck on the tip of the popsicle, drawing it into her mouth and letting it slide back out. She felt him harden further under her probing toes and smiled as she drew the popsicle away, licking her bright red lips teasingly. She leaned forward slightly and asked in a soft voice, "Are you getting excited, Professor?"

"Very," he answered, looking her straight in the eyes.

Lorelai gave him a slow smile as she leaned back and said, "Open your pants."

"Huh?" he asked as he tore his gaze dropped to her mouth and back up quickly.

"Open your pants," she repeated.

Luke eyed her suspiciously and asked, "Why?"

Lorelai smiled innocently and said, "Because you should share your popsicle. Sharing is caring," she reminded him gently.

"But you already have one," he pointed out with a smirk.

Lorelai pouted and asked, "Don't you care about me, Professor?"

"You're the devil," he said as he quickly started to unbuckle his belt.

"Mmm, I love popsicles," she said as she started to suck on it again, moving it in and out of her mouth quickly as Luke flipped open the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down. She drew the popsicle from her mouth and said, "Show me yours." Luke rolled his eyes slightly, but lifted up as he pushed his jeans and boxers down, releasing his erection with a cocky smile. Lorelai looked down at him and pouted. "Yours is bigger," she whined.

Luke shrugged and said, "Standard equipment."

Lorelai tilted her head as she flicked her eyes up to meet his and said, "Mine's cherry. What flavor is yours?"

"Try it and find out," he offered magnanimously.

"Hmm, maybe in a minute," she said as she went back to sucking on her popsicle. She looked down at him and let the tip of her popsicle play against her lips as she pulled it from her mouth again. "Touch it," she said softly.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"Come on, Luke. I've seen you do it before," she cajoled. "Touch yourself," she whispered in a low sexy voice as she slipped form the desk. She began to suck on the popsicle again as Luke wrapped his fingers around the shaft of his cock. She stared at him challengingly as he began to stroke himself at about the same pace she was sucking on the popsicle. "Keep going," she whispered as she reached for his left hand and wrapped it around the popsicle stick. "Hold that for me, would you?" she asked sweetly.

Luke glanced down and grumbled, "Aw, come on, this is ridiculous."

"Just for a minute," she assured him as she began to unbutton her top.

"Oh," he said softly, forgetting about the popsicle in his hand entirely as he watched her undress. "Oh my," he whispered as she dropped her bra to the floor and stood right in front of him topless. Lorelai grinned as she reached for the button of her jeans, and suddenly, Luke remembered his left hand. He reached up and touched the popsicle to her nipple as she pulled the zipper down on her jeans.

Lorelai gasped and stepped back quickly, but Luke caught her, the popsicle pressing coldly against her back as he pulled her forward and attached his warm mouth to her cold nipple. "Oh my," she said in a voice filled with desire. She watched for a moment as he suckled her ardently while rubbing his cock with increasingly sure strokes. "Oh my," she said again as she stepped back, safely out of the reach of his questing mouth. "One moment, please," she said as she began to push her jeans from her hips.

"Take all the time you need," he said as he sat back to enjoy the show.

When she had rid herself of her jeans, panties and socks, Lorelai straightened and said, "My popsicle, please."

"Which one?" he asked with that cocky smile.

Lorelai grinned back and asked innocently, "Which one is the cherry?"

Luke smirked and said, "That would be this one," as he held the popsicle out to her.

"Thank you," she said with a sassy grin as she slipped up onto his desk again.

Luke looked at her and said gruffly, "You realize that I'll never be able to balance the checkbook again, right?"

"Bet that's breaking your heart," she said with a smirk. She placed her feet on his thighs and smiled beguilingly as she asked, "How you doin' there?"

Luke narrowed his eyes at her and said, "The Sox are winning in my head."

"Score?" she asked.

"Not yet," he said with a smirk.

Lorelai planted one hand behind her on the desk, letting her knees fall open slightly as she began to suck on the popsicle again. "God, this is good," she moaned.

"God, you're killing me," he said in a raspy voice.

"You love it," she said as she ran her tongue over the tip of the popsicle again. "You love looking at me, watching me," she said tauntingly.

"I do," he admitted gruffly. "But I love fucking you more," he ground out.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Oh! I'd say someone's a little excited."

"Just a little," he grunted.

"Hmm," she said as she let the popsicle trail down over her chin, to her throat and down the valley between her breasts. She touched it to one nipple, flinching a little at the jolt of cold, and then teasing the hardened nub with the tip of her popsicle.

"Oh, Christ," Luke groaned as he quickly released his grip on his shaft.

"What's the matter?' she asked innocently.

"I changed my mind. I want to share yours," he said as he began to reach for her.

"Nuh uh, too late," she said as she placed her foot in his chest to stop his forward progress.

"Lorelai," he growled.

She just shook her head and said pointedly, "You said no. Rather rudely, I might add."

"I take it back," he said quickly.

Lorelai shook her head sadly and said, "Sorry, no take backs."

"Lorelai," he said with an edge of whine in his voice.

"You have your own," she pointed out.

"I don't wanna taste mine, I wanna taste yours," he growled.

"Oh, now, I'm sure yours is delicious," she said as she pushed off of the desk and dropped to her knees in front of him.

Luke smiled as he asked, "Ya think?"

"Hmm, let's do a taste test," she said as she drew the melting popsicle into her mouth and sucked on it hard, drawing the icy juices onto her tongue. She pulled it out with wicked grin and said, "Yum," as she lowered her head and pressed her cold lips to the tip of his cock. Luke shuddered and almost lifted from the seat as she drew him into her mouth, laving him with her cold tongue.

"Oh God!" he grunted as he reared up into her mouth.

Lorelai pulled back and pressed him back down again. "Now, Professor, how am I supposed to make a good comparison it you won't let me conduct my experiments?" she asked as she slid the popsicle back into her mouth.

Luke watched her in wide eyed fascination as he panted, "So, strange."

"What is?" she asked as she rested the hand holding the popsicle on the arm of the chair and lowered her head again.

"That, oh!" he murmured as she drew him into her cold mouth again. She began to suck him rhythmically, letting the friction warm her tongue and lips as she wrapped her free hand around the base of his shaft. "Geez, Lorelai, stop," he panted.

She lifted her head and asked, "Stop?"

"A minute," he said breathlessly.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Okay," as she slid the popsicle back into her mouth.

Luke chuckled and said, "This is both the sexiest and most disgusting thing we've ever done," as he tried to calm himself down.

"You think?" she asked as she bit off a hunk of popsicle and wallowed it around in her mouth. She crunched it lightly, and held it in her mouth as she bent down again, taking him into her mouth and sliding his hot flesh over her icy tongue.

"Lorelai!" he gasped as he thrust into her mouth, his hand fisting in her hair. "Oh, God, do you want me to come now?" he panted. "If not, you'd better stop," he warned.

"Mmm," she said as she drew him deeper into her mouth

Luke groaned and loosened his fingers, letting them grip the back of her skull as she worked him in her now warm mouth. He could feel it changing from cool to warm to hat as she drew him deeper, faster. Luke groaned as his orgasm ripped from him, shooting into her waiting mouth hard and hot. "Oh! Ugh," he grunted. "Lorelai," he gasped as he drew a ragged breath. Lorelai swallowed convulsively, greedily licking the tip of his cock as his chest heaved above her.

Finally, she sat back with a satisfied smile and looked up at him as she popped the popsicle back into her mouth and rose up to sit on the edge of the desk again. She smiled as she waved the remainder of her treat at him and said, "Mmm, tasty."

Luke laughed breathlessly and said, "You're insane."

"A few minutes ago I was sexy," she pointed out with a raised brow as she bit more off of the stick.

"Incredibly sexy, but certifiably insane," he said as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her kneecap. He looked up at her and asked, "How's that popsicle?"

Lorelai used her teeth to scrape the rest of her snack from the stick and then waved it at him triumphantly. "All gone," she said with a small smile.

"Your lips are bright red," he told her.

"How's my tongue?" she asked as she stuck it out at him.

"Talented," he answered.

"Why, thank you, Professor," she said with a pleased smile.

Luke shook his head as he pulled off the reading glasses and tossed them onto the pile of receipts. "I guess if you're gonna marry a crazy lady, it's best to marry one that's very sexy and has an incredibly gifted mouth," he said dryly.

"Probably," she agreed with a sage nod. "Too bad you didn't want that one," she said with a shrug as she nodded to the package holding the melting twin to her popsicle.

Luke looked over at it and then back up at her as he said, "You know, I think I will after all," as he pointed a finger at her.

"I knew you couldn't resist all of that sticky cherry goodness," she said as she made a show of sucking her fingers one by one.

Luke smiled rakishly and said, "Yeah, sticky cherry goodness," as he stood up, hiked his jeans and boxers back up and pulled the melting popsicle from the package. Without thinking, he licked it where it was dripping down the side and then grimaced at the taste.

Lorelai grinned and said, "You liked it a minute a go."

"I like it on you," he said as he held the popsicle to her lips.

"I've already had mine," she said as he traced it teasingly over her lips.

Luke smiled and lifted an eyebrow as he said, "Suck it."

Lorelai smiled as she looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes and opened her mouth, waiting for him to put the popsicle between her lips. She sucked deeply on it, never taking her eyes from his. Luke pulled it away from her and crushed her lips to his, tasting the combination of popsicle and him on her cold lips. He pulled back and murmured, "Incredibly sexy," as he looked down at her through heavy lidded eyes. He lowered his hand, letting the popsicle trail across her shoulder to her collarbone and then pressed it gently to the hollow of her throat. He switched hands and began to do the same to the other side as he bent and licked the sweet trail he had just left on her skin.

Lorelai sighed softly as she let her head fall back, and gave herself over to his hot kisses warming her cool skin. When he dragged the popsicle over the tops of her breasts, her breath hitched in anticipation. He stepped back slightly as he traced the outline of her nipple, his lips parted with desire as he watched it harden as he teased it with the icy tip of the popsicle. With a soft groan he bent forward to take it into his mouth, sucking the sweet juices from the beaded flesh as Lorelai arched into him, cradling the back of his head to keep him there. "Oh, Luke," she moaned. He continued to suckle her as he lifted his hand and pressed the cold tip to the other nipple, causing her to jump at the contact. "Stop, stop," she panted.

Luke lifted his head and asked, "Stop? Too cold?"

"A little," she said softly.

"Let me warm you," he said as he turned his attention to her other breast. He laved her gently, warming the tender skin in his hot mouth as he covered her other breast with his hand, cupping it tenderly. "Better?" he asked as he lifted his head slightly.

"Much," she breathed.

"She can dish it out, but she can't take it," he teased as he kissed her lingeringly.

"I can take it," she said as he nibbled at her neck. "That's just a little sensitive still," she told him.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"It's okay," she said soothingly. "You'd think after nursing for so long they wouldn't be so touchy anymore," she joked.

Luke smiled and said, "I like to touch them."

"Yes, I know," she answered with a grin. She glanced down and said, "Didn't lose too much when I stopped, huh?"

Luke shook his head and said, "You're perfect."

"You're sweet," she said as she leaned up to kiss him tenderly.

Luke pulled back slowly, letting his lips linger against hers before he licked his with a quick flick of his tongue. "No, you are," he said in a low sexy voice. "Can I finish my popsicle?" he asked with a wicked grin.

Lorelai smiled as he held the dripping treat up to show it to her. "Yeah, hang on," she said as she carefully took the stick from him and began to clean his sticky fingers one by one by drawing them into her mouth. When she finished, she ran her tongue around the popsicle to catch the drips and then handed it back to him. "There you go," she said with a smile.

"You're very helpful," he said gravely.

"Thank you, I try to be," she answered easily.

"Where was I?" he asked.

"Right here," she answered as she lifted his free hand and covered her breast with it.

Luke smiled and said, "That's right. I'd better get back to business," he added as he sat back down in his chair and looking up at her placidly.

"Now?" she asked incredulously, thinking he was going to finish the checkbook. "I'm sprawled buck naked on your desk," she pointed out.

Luke chuckled and said dryly, "You make it sound so tempting."

"Hey!" she said indignantly. Luke just smiled as he raised the popsicle to his lips and sucked on it for a moment as he eyed her speculatively. He reached out and touched the cold tip of it to her folds, letting it brush lightly over her clit. "Uh, Luke?" she said as she glanced down nervously.

Luke smiled as he read her thoughts and said, "No, I'm not. But I won't say I'm not tempted to," he added with a devilish quirk of his brows.

"Lucas Danes," she gasped in a scandalized voice.

"I've always wondered why you liked these things so much, now I can see the attraction," he teased as he trailed the popsicle down the soft skin of her inner thigh.

He began to lick the path he had drawn, inching closer to her, his tongue growing more insistent with each stroke until he nuzzled the soft curls at the apex of her legs. He looked up at her and raised the dripping popsicle to his lips again. "Turnabout," he said gruffly.

"Fair play," she answered as she watched him, breathless with anticipation.

Instead of lowering his lips to her, he pressed the popsicle against her clit again, making her jump at the contact. "Luke!" she said with a giggle.

He smiled and gave her an insincere shrug as he said, "Sorry," and pressed his tongue to her. He lapped at her clit gently, warming her with his tongue as his cool lips pressed into her folds.

"Oh, God," she moaned as she planted both hands on the desk and lifted her hips to meet him.

"Like that?" he asked as he blew gently over the sensitive bundle of flesh.

"Yuh huh," she grunted. Luke stood up in front of her causing her to frown in confusion. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Right here," he said softly as he lifted the popsicle to her lips again. "Finish this off for me?" he asked.

"It's yours," she argued.

"I want you to," he said softly.

Lorelai looked at him blankly as she took the popsicle from his hand and Luke began to lick his sticky fingers one by one as she had done earlier. When he finished, he leaned in a little closer and whispered, "Suck it, Lorelai."

Lorelai's eyes widened slightly as she whispered, "Dirty boy," and lifted the popsicle to her mouth. As she drew it in, Luke thrust his damp fingers into her wet heat. "Oh!" she gasped as he pressed his fingers deep inside of her.

Luke dropped to his knees and pushed her leg open some more as he continued to stroke her with his fingers. He looked up at her with a questioning brow and she began to suck on the remainder of the popsicle. Luke smiled smugly as he leaned forward, watching her as he pressed his tongue to her clit and then drew it into his mouth. He moaned softly against her, lapping greedily at her wet folds as he thrust into her faster. He lifted his eyes to see if she was watching and found that the hand holding the cherry popsicle had fallen to the desk as she braced herself against the assault on her senses. He began to lift his head to tell her that he wanted her to thrust the popsicle into her mouth as she had been doing earlier, but she felt him move and clamped both hands to his head, holding him in place as the melting mess began to drip onto his shoulder and down the back of his shirt. Luke smiled slightly, knowing that this particular flannel was a goner, and lowered his lips to her again, pressing them up into her folds as he teased and sucked her clit. He slipped a second finger into her and was rewarded with that soft whimper she always made when she was just about to lose her grip. He slowed slightly, trying to savor her, but Lorelai panted, "No, no, don't stop. Oh, God, please, don't stop," she urged.

Fueled by her words, Luke sucked her clit into his mouth, matching each maddening tug to the rhythm of his fingers as she writhed above him, scooting closer to the edge of the desk, desperate for more of him. Luke grasped her hip with his free hand, holding her in place as he worked his magic with his tongue. Lorelai curled her fingers into his hair, tugging slightly as she pulled him closer still, whimpering his name as her orgasm coiled tightly within her. "Mm hmm," he groaned against her as he felt the rush of moisture building and eagerly drank her in.

"Luke," she cried as she shattered, her walls convulsing around his fingers, her fingers clutching his hair. "Oh God, Luke," she whispered as she gasped for air.

Luke gentled his touch, licking and kissing her softly as she came down. "Shh," he murmured as he pressed tiny kisses to her quivering thighs. "Oh, Lorelai," he sighed against her silken skin. He lifted his head to find her slumped over, her chest heaving as her hair curtained her face. He pushed the mass of dark waves back with both hands and looked up into her eyes. "Okay?" he asked softly.

Lorelai chuckled weakly and said, "A little better than."

Luke smiled as he rocked back onto his heels and glanced over at the dripping popsicle dangling from her limp hand. "Here," he said as he gently took it from her.

"Oh," she murmured as she blinked uncomprehendingly at it.

Luke smiled as he brought it to his mouth and devoured the remainder by sliding it off of the stick and into mouth. He wallowed it around, letting it melt on his tongue as he tossed the stick into the small wastebasket he kept beside the desk. "No more debits under ten dollars," he said with a comical frown. "It's annoying."

"Okay," she agreed lifelessly. She perked up slightly as she asked, "I get to keep Debbie?"

"Well, see as how you're such good friends and all," he said with a slow smile. "Little secret," he whispered as he looked up at her. When she blinked in response he smiled and said, "I like popsicles."

Lorelai giggled and said, "Sure you do, now."

Luke shook his head as he rocked back and stood up in front of her. "No, I always have. I bought the ones with the fruit juice in them," he said with a grin.

"Sneak," she said with a big sigh as she rolled her neck and tried to make herself move off of the desk.

Luke pulled her up and pressed her to him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Another secret?" he asked her.

"You trying to usurp Jaluke with the secret thing?" she teased as she snuggled into his chest.

"I like the grape ones better," he told her with a chuckle.

"Duly noted," she said as she kissed his neck.

Luke smiled and asked, "How about a quick shower, naked girl?"

Lorelai pulled back and looked down at him. Aside from his jeans and belt hanging open, he was still fully clothed. "You're amazing," she said as she shook her head in wonder.

Luke bent his head and nipped at her shoulder as he said, "You're sticky."

"You going to give me a spit bath?" she asked as she stepped back slightly.

"Believe I already have," he said with a grin. "Come on," he said as he tugged on her hand and led her from the office.

"Soon, there will be no nakedness in the hallway," Lorelai said sadly as she followed him.

"Yep, we'll have runners," he said with a nod.

"Only undercover lovin' with the lights off and the door locked," she said as she shook her head.

Luke pulled her into their bathroom and said, "It won't be that bad."

"Eighteen years," she added darkly. "For eighteen long years, there will be no naked frolicking outside of the bedroom," she intoned.

"That anyone knows of," he qualified as he pulled open the shower door and turned on the water. He kissed her gently and said, "You get started. I'll go shut down and gather the evidence."

"Good to have a sweeper," she said as she stepped into the shower. "Ahh," she moaned as she stood under the warm spray. "Hurry, lover," she called after him with a grin.

"That's what you always say," he retorted as he left the room.

He came back three minutes later and began to shed his clothes as he watched her rinse her scented body wash from her arms. He stepped into the stall and asked, "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," she said as she turned to him. "Need me to wash your back?" she asked.

"Back, front, whatever," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai glanced down at his growing erection and said, "Someone has had a little recovery time."

Luke snorted and said, "Please, I was ready to go the minute I licked that off of you."

"Resilient, I like that in a man," she said with a smile.

Luke smiled back and asked in a low voice, "Wanna know what I like in you?"

"You?" she asked with a smirk.

"Exactly," he hissed, drawing the word out. "You game?" he asked as he ran his thumb over her nipple.

Lorelai smiled smugly and said, "Finally, I've got you how I want you."

"How's that?" he asked, as his hands skimmed over her slick curves, grazing her breasts, caressing the curve of her hip, and gliding over her round firm ass.

"Naked, wet," she said as she bit his earlobe. "Hard, hot," she murmured as she reached to stroke the length of him. She pulled back slightly and asked, "Hey, were you really thinking about that, there?"

Luke smiled sheepishly as he pressed his lips to her neck and said, "Lorelai, there is not a man alive that wouldn't have thought the same thing in that situation." He slid his hand between them and gently stroked her clit.

Lorelai smiled, relishing the sensations he could arouse so easily. "I'm a little, uh, grossed out, and a little turned on by the thought of that," she admitted.

Luke shook his head and said, "I am too, but don't worry, I know you prefer it hot."

"I do," she said as she stroked him lazily, trailing her fingers over the tip of his cock as the water beat on their backs. She smiled at the drop of moisture that had collected there and said, "You have been excited."

"Are you shocked?" he asked archly. Lorelai shook her head as she lifted her finger to her lips and sucked it gently. She watched as his eyes darkened and narrowed slightly. "There are all sorts of things I'd like to do with you," he growled in her ear as he pressed his finger into her again.

Lorelai smiled as she stroked him a little harder and said, "I glad. I'd hate to think we'd run out of options this early in the game."

"We've don't make good enough use of this shower, for example," he said before he kissed her, his tongue sweeping into her mouth and tangling with hers in a slow suggestive dance.

When he pulled back she frowned and said, "We've done it in here. Lots of times."

"Not like this," he said as he pulled his hand from her and pressed her up against the clear glass next to the door. "Turn around," he ordered in a deep raspy voice.

Lorelai turned to face the glass and saw that their reflection was caught in the large mirror over the vanity. "Oh," she said softly as he gripped her hips and pulled them back against his erection.

He rubbed against her bottom as he said, "I catch a glimpse in the mirror some mornings and think, 'I want to press Lorelai up against that glass and bury myself in her while she watches.'"

"Oh," she whispered again, watching their hazy reflection in the mirror.

"Sometimes, just the thought makes me so hard," he whispered in her ear.

Lorelai stared straight ahead as she asked, "What do you do?"

Luke rubbed against her ass a little harder and asked, "What do you think I do?"

"I think you stand here at God knows what time in the morning, and you stroke yourself," she said baldly as she pressed back against him, bracing her hands flat on the glass.

Luke positioned the head of his cock at her entrance and said, "You'd be right," as he pressed into her. "Oh God, you'd be right," he murmured as she enveloped him in her tight heat.

"Why don't you? Why don't you wake me up and tell me that you want me?" she asked.

Luke grunted softly as he asked, "You'd be okay with that? Me waking you up before dawn and telling you that I want to fuck you? Every day?" he added as he began to thrust into her.

"It's not every day," she said in a voice filled with doubt.

"I want to every day," he said gruffly.

"Tell me," she ordered as he reached around and began to tickle her clit with his fingertips. "Tell me everything you think about," she said breathlessly.

Luke shook his head helplessly and said, "I just think about being inside of you."

"Is it good?" she asked as he quickened his fingers, rubbing firmly, and tugging at her clit gently.

"So good," he breathed.

"Tell me," she whispered.

"Wet, so wet," he said softly. "Your body, your pussy," he said as he bent to kiss her shoulder. "Hot water, you hot and wet, squeezing my cock," he said as bit her gently.

"Is it fast? Do you stroke yourself hard?" she asked. "Do you worry that I'll walk in? See you touching yourself?" she said with a moan.

"Yes, God, yes," he told her.

"I have," she whispered.

"No," he said softly.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "Not long before the first time after the boys were born," she told him.

"Oh, God," he groaned, but this time with embarrassment.

"I thought, you know, it had been a long time," she told him.

Luke laughed shortly and asked, "Could you have told me this some other time?"

Lorelai turned her head and said, "It makes me hot."

"What, that I jerk off in the shower?' he asked as he pressed his forehead to her back, slowing to a stop.

"No, no, Luke," Lorelai said as she pressed back into him. "Don't stop," she said desperately.

"Stop talking," he grumbled as he began to move again.

"I do it too," she said softly. When he hesitated slightly, she said, "When I wake up early, and you're gone. I can smell you on the pillows," she told him.

"Lorelai," he said in a warning tone.

"While you're scrambling eggs and flipping pancakes, I slide onto your pillow and think about you touching me," she said in a low voice. She giggled slightly and said, "I'm always afraid you'll have forgotten your watch or phone, and you'll come back and find me there," she said as he thrust into her harder. "Oh," she gasped. "You'll catch me rubbing my clit the way you do," she said as she lowered one hand and covered his hand as he stroked her.

"You'll catch me staring in the mirror rubbing myself hard, but it's never as tight as you are," he whispered in her ear as he stared at their reflection in the mirror. "I can never feel the way you make me feel," he admitted raggedly.

"Me either," she whispered. "God you feel good. So big and hard, filling me up," she panted.

"You were made for me," he whispered as he began to pound into her, the sound of their bodies slapping together filled the room as the water began to cool slightly.

"Yes, yes," she murmured. "Oh, yes, Luke," she moaned as he rubbed her clit faster.

"Come," he ground out, the order ripping from deep in his chest. "Oh Christ, come, Lorelai," he commanded as he drove into her recklessly.

"Luke," she gasped as he pressed her harder to the glass, Her fingers tightened over his as she whimpered, "Yes, ah, oh!"

"God, oh, oh," he grunted as he felt her squeezing him, her walls closing on him, holding him there as she climaxed. Luke followed her, emptying into her with a long groan of release. "Lorelai," he said reverently as he pressed his lips tenderly to her shoulder, soothing the spot where he had bitten her with his tongue. "Geez, you make me crazy," he said with a low chuckle.

"Goes both ways," she panted as he hand slipped on the glass wall.

He slid his hand out from under hers and smoothed both of them over her slick back. "So beautiful," he whispered, not realizing that the words had escaped him.

Lorelai blinked slowly as she tried to calm her breathing and said, "That goes both ways too."

Luke smiled as he ducked his head and gently pulled away from her. He reached out to steady her, but found his own knees weak. He took a couple of steps back and dropped down to the tiled seat, pulling her down to sit on his knees. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and bent his head to rest it on her soft breast. Lorelai ran her hand over his flattened hair and smoothed it back from his forehead. She kissed the top of his head, and then rested her chin there. They sat wrapped around each other wordlessly as the shower heads beat down on them. Finally, Lorelai said in a soft voice, "We're getting prune-y," she added as she lifted his hand from her knee.

"We should get to bed," he said with a slow nod.

"Yeah, I'd say we're clean enough for one night," she said with a smile.

"Or dirty, depending on how you look at it," he answered. He lifted his head and asked, "Still love me, even if I am a pervert?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "Silly boy. I love you because you are a pervert."

Luke smiled back and said, "Good to know." He kissed her sweetly and said, "Okay, up," as he patted her leg.

Lorelai stood and opened the door to reach for their towels as Luke turned the water off. He took his from her hand and said, "So, uh, that was different. Maybe this shower works as a confessional or something," he said as he ran the towel over his head.

"Maybe," she said with a sphinx-like smile.

Luke looked at her with a frown and said, "Or, maybe you were lying to make me feel better."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No lie," as she quickly toweled off. "So, neither of us is the Master of Our Domains," she said with a shrug. She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. "I like that we're a little pervy," she said with a wink.

"You would," he said as he wrapped the towel around his hips and followed her from the shower.

Lorelai glanced back over her shoulder as she said, "Come on, now that we've gotten our freak on, let's brush out teeth and get in bed like an old married couple."

"Sounds more like it," Luke said as he reached for his toothbrush.

Lorelai coated hers with cinnamon toothpaste and began to brush as she watched him in the mirror. "You're not really embarrassed are you?" she asked through a mouth full of foam. When he simply shrugged instead of answering right away, she leaned over the sink and spit. She licked more foam from her lips. "Luke, please, the list of things we have to be embarrassed about with it other is this long," she said as she held her thumb and forefinger millimeters apart.

Luke spit into the sink and said, "It's just a weird thing to admit," before he began brushing again.

Lorelai watched him as she finished brushing and then quickly rinsed. She looked up at him and asked, "Are you thinking I'd be insulted or something?"

"Well, no, not really, I don't know," he mumbled as he leaned over the sink, unable to meet her gaze.

"Babe, I'm tellin' you for the record, I think it's great that you think I'm so hot that you can't keep your hands off of yourself," she said with a playful smirk.

Luke looked over at her and asked, "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," she said with a nod. "Oh, and you can carry on as you were. No need to wake me," she said magnanimously.

Luke snorted and said dryly, "Gee, thanks."

Lorelai winked at him as she turned to leave the bathroom and said, "But you can, if you want. Once in a while," she added as she held a cautionary finger up in the air.

"Okay," he said slowly as he followed her into the bedroom.

They moved through their nightly routine easily, changing into pajamas, padding down the hallway to peek in on the boys, and then finally back to the room. Luke switched on the bedside lamp as Lorelai gathered their discarded clothing and dumped the pile into the hamper. Luke shook his head a little and muttered, "I need a Q-tip," as he wandered back into the bathroom. Lorelai crawled into bed and flopped back on her pillow. Luke turned out the bathroom light and smiled at Lorelai, who was watching for him from the snuggly spot of her pillow. He pulled the covers back on his side of the bed and asked, "Can we pay more bills tomorrow?"

"Do we have more popsicles?" she countered.

"I'll buy more," he said gruffly.

Lorelai smile slyly and said, "Look who's a fan of the popsicle now."

"Remarkably hot, and cold at the same time," he said with a satisfied smile.

"Wait until you see what I can do with Pop Rocks," she said smugly.

Luke barked a laugh and said, "Ain't never gonna happen."

Lorelai shrugged as he snuggled into his pillow facing her. "Never say never," she warned.

"So, I was thinking," he started.

"Aw, poor baby, does it hurt?" she asked as she kissed his forehead.

"Ha," he said dryly.

"Wow, didn't even get two," she said with a sad smile.

Luke stared at her with those deep blue eyes and said, "I think I'm going to change Jess' pay to involve some profit sharing kind of thing. He's the one making the profit, after all," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai nodded and said, "That sounds fair."

"That would give him more money, and if he's serious about the bakery, maybe in a few years we can make it into a partnership," he suggested.

"You don't want to sell it to him?" she asked.

Luke sighed and said, "I don't know how I feel about that yet. Fran left it to me, and I kind of feel like I shouldn't sell it."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I can understand that."

"Maybe after more time has passed, and if Jess is still serious about it, I'll think about that some more," he said with a frown.

"That's fine. There's no hurry," she agreed.

"No hurry," Luke concurred. "Your parents are coming to the diner for Thanksgiving dinner," he told her.

"Oh, you talked to them?" she asked.

"Your Mom, this afternoon," he said with a nod.

"I was kind of surprised she didn't call tonight," she said with a slight frown.

"I beat her to the punch," he said as he absently ran his hand over her hip

Lorelai smiled and said, "And took the bullet. You're quiet a guy, Luke Danes."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, well, we're having dinner at their house this Friday."

"Always a catch," Lorelai murmured.

"No such thing as a free turkey dinner," he said somberly. "Still in love with me?" he asked as he looked up at her through those ridiculously long dark lashes.

"Yes," she answered simply.

Luke smiled that slow sexy smile and said, "Thanks for sharing your popsicle with me."

"You are very welcome," she said with a flirty smile of her own.

"I couldn't help but notice," he said as he ran his hand down over her bottom.

"Yes?" she asked leadingly.

He lifted up the covers and looked down at her Betty Boop pajamas. "Oh, Betty," he said in a husky voice.

"Betty told me that she missed you," Lorelai answered softly.

Luke looked up at her and asked, "Is this affair I'm having with Betty cause for Bobbitting?"

"No, this is your freebie. I laminated her name on your card," she said with a grin.

Luke nodded and said, "I'll just pretend that I know what that means," as he ducked his head under the blankets and Lorelai began to giggle.

She reached under the covers and said, "Get up here, Burger Boy. Betty's all worn out for the evening. She just wanted a cuddle."

Luke pressed his lips to her pajama bottoms and whispered, "Goodnight, Betty, Lorelai's making me go to bed now."

He crawled up over her and kissed her gently. He pulled back a fraction of an inch and whispered, "Goodnight, Lorelai, I love you."

Lorelai kissed him again and said, "I love you too, Perv-o." Luke rolled his eyes and flipped over onto his back with a grunt. "Too bad your name isn't Mervin, then you could be Pervin' Mervin," she teased.

"Geez," he groaned.

"Oh, I know! Instead of Superman, you can be Captain Im-PERV-ious," she pronounced.

"Go to sleep," he grumbled.

'He fights for truth, justice, and a slightly kinkier way," she said with a giggle.

"Goodnight, Nut Bag," he growled.

"Goodnight of Master of the Bator," she said with a grin as he turned out the lamp.

"Never again," he vowed.

"Until the next time you get a peek of your hot bod in the mirror," she giggled.

"Shoot me now," he said with a sigh.

"Nah, don't need to. You'll shoot yourself tomorrow or the next day," she said as she dissolved into fits of laughter. Luke flipped over and pulled the pillow over his head, anchoring it with both arms. Lorelai pulled on his shoulder and said, "No, no, come back! I'll stop. I promise."

When Luke cautiously lifted the edge of the pillow, she smiled brightly at him and whispered, "You'll shoot your eye out, kid!"

"I want a divorce," he said solemnly.

Lorelai shook her head as she snuggled into him and said, "Sorry, feet first, remember?"


	57. Once Upon a Time in a Tiny Town

**A/N: Yes, this is a short chapter, but it was a teeny tiny little scene, and a sleepytime scene at that. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't spin it out for ten more pages. Anyway, I had a difficult time with it, what with the Sharpie wielding penguins stalking me and all… I hope that you like your bedtime story. This fits into MM Chapter 75 – Talking Turkey, Figuratively.**

**Once Upon a Time in a Tiny Town**

Lorelai checked the doors and turned out the lights. She walked upstairs and down to the nursery. After kissing the boys goodnight, she went back to their door and opened it quietly. "I'm still awake," Luke said softly as the light from the hallway spilled into the room.

"Hey, Babe. Can't sleep?" Lorelai asked.

"Just got to bed," Luke answered. "I heard you come in." He sat up and turned on the lamp. "How was the movie?" he asked.

"Great," Lorelai answered as she headed for the bathroom.

"Which one did you see?" he called to her.

"First half of Seed of Chucky, second half of Bridget Jones," she called back. "We talked through most of Chucky," she told him as she started to brush her teeth.

"Of course you did," he answered with a smirk.

Luke waited patiently as she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She emerged a few minutes later, still rubbing her moisturizer into her cheeks and down her neck. Luke smiled as he watched her moving around the room, pulling pajamas out of her dresser and quickly changing, and leaving her clothes where they fell. She crawled onto the bed and said, "Some commentary, but mostly good talking," she told him as she arranged the pillows to her liking.

"Yeah?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it tomorrow. You need to get to sleep if you're getting up early to stuff your bird," she said as she kissed him gently.

Luke leaned over to turn out the lamp again and muttered, "Dirty."

Lorelai giggled as she snuggled into him and asked, "You and Jess were alright?"

"We were fine. We talked about the Weston's thing. Tell you about that tomorrow," he said as he trailed his fingers up and down her arm.

"Sleepy?" she asked softly.

"Not really, yet, but I will be," he answered in the dark.

"Anything I can do to help?" she asked with a smile.

Luke chuckled and said, "So many dirty things just popped into my head."

"Tell me one," she said with a grin.

Luke turned and looked at her as he whispered, "Wanna baste my bird?"

Lorelai laughed out loud and said, "Are you ordering me to go down again?"

Luke kissed her firmly and said, "Goodnight, Crazy Lady."

"Goodnight, Burger Boy," she said with a grin.

They snuggled up close, Lorelai's leg thrown over his as she burrowed into the crook of his neck. She kissed him gently, nibbling on his stubbly skin as she said, "Suddenly, I'm hungry."

"Not surprising," Luke answered with a soft laugh.

"Perhaps just a little snack, you know, like an appetizer," she said as she trailed her fingers down his chest and dipped a finger into the waistband of his sweats.

"I was just kidding," Luke said with a smile.

"The offer still stands," she whispered in his ear.

"Well, I'm not very sleepy," he said in a raspy voice.

Lorelai leaned over him and kissed him deeply. "If I asked nicely, would you wear a wet white shirt for me?" she asked as she kissed her way down his chest, nipping at the soft cotton of his t-shirt.

"I would do anything for you," he answered as he buried his hands in her hair.

"Anything?" she asked with a grin as she tugged on the drawstring of his pants.

"As long as you ask nicely," he said with a smile. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Lorelai blinked slowly at him as she smiled and asked, "After all this time you have to ask?"

"I was just messing around with you, get back up here," he said gruffly as he tugged at her arms.

"Ask nicely," she reminded him.

"Would you please come back up here so that I can kiss you?" he asked solemnly.

Lorelai grinned as she climbed back up over him and braced her hands on either side of his head. "Since you asked so nicely," she purred as she watched his eyes drop from her eyes to her mouth. She lifted one hand to smooth his hair back and whispered, "Beautiful boy," as she lowered her lips to his and kissed him tenderly. She pulled back a minute later and said softly, "I was just going to help you sleep."

"Tell me a story," he murmured as he traced her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

Lorelai smiled as she shifted to her elbows and cupped his face in both hands as she pressed the length of her body against his, her breasts pressed to his chest, her thighs atop his, her foot rubbing his gently. She kissed him softly, brushing her lips across his fleetingly. Slowly, she let each kiss deepen, allowing him to taste her, steeping herself in him, until finally, she touched the tip of her tongue to his bottom lip. Luke let her part his lips, and groaned softly as her tongue found his, dancing into his mouth and tempting him into a slow, sensual waltz. His hands rested lightly on her back, his thumbs tracing her ribcage as he savored each unhurried kiss, each soft sigh. He reached up and threaded his fingers through the mass of dark hair curtaining their faces, scraping his nails along her scalp and then slowly filtering the silky tresses through his fingers until they finally fell, tickling him as they brushed over his neck. Luke heard the soft whimper that lodged in her throat and deepened the kiss as he plunged both hands into her hair and repeated the process with deliberate care.

Without breaking the kiss, Lorelai slid one hand down to the hem of his t-shirt and began to tug at it, pressing into her elbow as she tried to create enough space between them to inch it up over his chest. She moaned her frustration into his mouth as she tore her lips from his and quickly pulled him up, yanking the offending garment up over his head and tossing it aside. She shed her pajama top and immediately pressed her lips to his again, drawing his mouth against hers as she sighed with pleasure. Lorelai shifted slightly as the kiss grew more urgent again, the tips of her breasts were crushed to his chest as she rubbed against the hard length of him. Luke's hands skimmed over the smooth skin of her back, his fingers playing along her spine and trailing lower to the elastic of her pajama pants. He slipped his long fingers just under the band and drew lazy circles over her hips and bottom as their tongues continued to feint and parry.

Lorelai's fingertips gently caressed his face, scraping over two days growth of stubble and smoothing the lines at the corners of his eyes. She drew back slightly and opened her eyes to look down at him. She watched as his long dark lashes swept slowly up, and his dark eyes shone back at her in the moonlight filtering through the curtains. "Luke," she whispered in a voice aching with tenderness, and then pressed her lips to his once again. Luke's fingers began to tug at her pajama pants, slowly working them down over her hips as she lifted slightly to allow him to push them down. She sat back and quickly kicked them from her legs before she pulled his sweats off muttering, "Stupid clothes," under her breath.

After discarding the last of their sleepwear, Lorelai stretched out over Luke again, and sank into him with a sigh of hard won contentment. She reached for his arms and lifted them up to the pillow, pressing them up over his head as she kissed him sensually. This time when she pulled back, she kept her eyes closed as she whispered, "I love you naked."

"Only naked?" he asked as he looked up at her with an amused smile.

Lorelai shook her head and said softly, "All the time, in every way, but especially naked." She pressed her lips to his, and moaned when he acquiesced, opening himself to her and letting her drink her fill. Lorelai moved slightly, pressing the mound of her sex against his arousal and rubbing against him as her tongue swirled gently in his mouth. Her hands slid up over the soft skin beneath his arms until he clasped her hands in his and held fast.

Luke opened his eyes and murmured against her lips, "Look at me." Without lifting her mouth from his, Lorelai opened hers and looked down into the dark blue depths of Luke's. He laced his fingers through hers and gave her a slight nod. Lorelai smiled softly as she lifted her hips and positioned him at her entrance. "My girl," he whispered as he watched her eyes widen slightly as she sank down onto him.

"Your girl," she murmured as she kissed him again, letting her lips glide over his as she began to move above him, sliding the length of his shaft with long lazy strokes. Lorelai opened heavily lidded eyes and whispered, "My man."

"Yes," Luke answered as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Forever," he whispered as he gave in, closing his eyes and giving in to the sensation of her warm wet walls holding him tight inside of her. Lorelai closed hers too, kissing him over and over again as she rode him, squeezing her thighs together, feeling his hard and tight with pent up tension under hers and holding him close inside of her.

"Babe," she whispered as she felt him tensing beneath her. When Luke grunted softly she whispered, "Let go, Luke. Let go." She kissed him softly, catching his breath with her mouth as she murmured against his lips, "S'okay."

Luke groaned and squeezed her fingers in his hands as he whispered, "You."

"Go ahead, I'm here," she told him softly.

Luke lost himself in her as he groaned and exhaled in a rush of air as he came, pumping up into her heat and emptying himself into her as he gasped, "Lorelai."

"My Luke," she whispered in his ear.

"Oh God," he said as he struggled to free his hands from hers and then wrapped his arms around her tightly, banding her to him as his body shuddered beneath hers. "Lorelai," he whispered on a ragged breath.

Lorelai smiled as she ran her fingers over his brow, smoothing the furrows and drying the faint sheen of sweat. She smiled down at him and asked sweetly, "Sleepy now?"

Luke blinked slowly and said, "You didn't."

"I'm fine," she said softly.

"But," he began to protest.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Pre-paying my pie."

"Lorelai," he sighed as she began to move off of him.

"Luke," she countered as she slipped off of the bed and found her pajama top and pulled it back on. She rooted around on the floor for their bottoms and plopped the tangled mess of clothing onto the bed. She turned his sweats right side out again and held them out to him.

"Can't move," he moaned.

"Rory's home," she reminded him gently.

Luke took them and slipped his feet into them, pulling them up over his legs and hips quickly before collapsing back on his pillows. Lorelai stepped into her bottoms and then crawled over him to get to her side of the bed again. She snuggled up against him and asked, "Think you can sleep now?"

Luke turned his head to look at her and said, "If you can."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I give you three minutes, you'll be out."

"You think?" he asked with a chuckle as he rubbed her arm with his thumb.

"That's the average time after a Lorelai Special," she said with a nod.

Luke smiled in the darkened room and said softly, "Thanks for the story."

"A love story," she said with a girly sigh as she slipped her hand under his shirt and rubbed his stomach gently, knowing that it soothed him in much the same way it worked on Josh and Jake.

"Definitely a love story," Luke agreed with a yawn.

Lorelai nodded and said, "If it were a movie, it would be a chick flick."

Luke chuckled as he shook his head and said in a sleepy voice, "If it was a chick flick, you would have had seven orgasms to my one."

"True," she conceded. "Soft porn then, geared to the males in the audience. One orgasm with virtually no exertion on your part," she said with a giggle.

"Every guy's fantasy," Luke mumbled. "I owe you one," he told her.

"Or seven," she countered.

"Seven," he agreed sleepily.

"Goodnight, Turkey Lurkey," she whispered.

"Night, Pretty Pie Girl," Luke said with a contented sigh.

Lorelai kissed his shoulder and settled in, pressing her ear to his chest and letting the steady beat of his heart lull her to sleep.


	58. Love to Love Ya, Baby

**A/N: In keeping with the new Mother's Day tradition of smutty offerings. This fits into Middle Management chapters 79 & 80. Okay, Sanja, now you have to 'fess up!**

**Love to Love Ya, Baby**

As Luke settled Jake into his crib that night, Lorelai stood watch over Josh, who, as usual, preceded his brother into sleepy-land a full hour earlier. She watched his tiny chest rise and fall with each steady breath. She ran her fingers through the downy soft swirls of blonde hair on his head. She bent and kissed his cheek, warm and pink, flushed with sleep. Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Can you believe we made them?" she asked softly.

"Pretty amazing," Luke agreed in a whisper.

"I know I'm biased, but they really are beautiful," Lorelai said in a voice dripping with pride. "Aren't they the most beautiful things you've ever seen?" she asked him in an awed tone.

Luke smiled at her rare bit of sentimentality and said, "They're right up there."

"What? What have you seen that was more beautiful than these two boys?" she demanded as she turned her head towards his.

Luke chuckled and said gently, "Their mother."

Lorelai flushed with pleasure as she smiled and said, "Points for you, but you didn't need them. You're getting lucky anyway."

"A different kind of beautiful to me, but it's true," he murmured in her ear.

"Sometimes," she said softly, and then stopped.

Luke waited a moment and then prompted, "Sometimes?" Lorelai gave a nearly imperceptible shake of her head and reached for his hand. She lifted it from her waist and pressed it between her breasts, holding it there against her beating heart. "Oh, Lorelai," Luke whispered as he tightened his hold on her and pressed his lips to her cheek.

"It's so full," she whispered. "You, Rory, them," she said in a choked voice. "Sometimes, I'm just sure it's going to burst. I keep wondering how I got so lucky," she confessed.

"I know. I feel the same way," Luke said in a deep voice hoarse with emotion.

Lorelai turned toward him again and flashed him a watery smile. "I'm sorry, I'm putting a damper on this evening's festivities," she said as she quickly wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"No damper," Luke answered quickly. He pressed her closer to his chest and asked, "Can you feel mine?" When she nodded he nuzzled her ear and whispered, "I love how much love you have. I love that you're not afraid to feel it. Most of all, I'm glad that I'm part of it."

"More than part," she said with a laugh. She looked over at Jake, now sleeping soundly in his crib and said softly, "I just can't get over how beautiful they are." She lowered their joined hands slowly and stepped carefully away from him. Lorelai turned to touch his cheek and found his eyes shining with unshed tears. "Oh, Babe," she said as she leaned in and rubbed her soft cheek gently against his scruffy one. "I guess I kind of killed the whole hot sex thing," she whispered conspiratorially. "Would you settle for making love to your wife?" she asked simply.

Luke nodded as he pulled her close again, burying his nose in her dark curls. "I'd love to," he said in a gravelly voice. "Come with me, wife," he murmured with a smile as he took her hand in his and led her from the nursery. When they reached their bedroom, Luke stopped beside the bed and turned her into his arms, kissing her softly. Lorelai grasped the back of his neck, tangling her fingers in his curls, and kissed him back earnestly, trying to pour every ounce of what she was feeling into him. Luke pulled back and smiled tenderly at her as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear. He looked down into Lorelai's solemn eyes and whispered, "So serious."

Lorelai nodded slowly and said, "This is serious business, this love stuff."

"Yes, it is," Luke said as he leaned in to kiss her again, drawing her bottom lip against his and nibbling it gently.

This time when he opened his eyes, his smile grew a little wider. Lorelai shook her head as a smiled tugged at her lips and asked, "What are you grinning about?"

Luke sobered instantly and said, "Nothing," as he kissed her again, this time pulling her closer to him as he angled his head to part her lips. He felt Lorelai's hands on his face, her fingertips gently stroking the corners of his eyes, absently smoothing the lines there, and chuckled against her lips. When she continued her delicate ministrations, stroking his cheeks and running her fingers through the too long hair over his ears, Luke began to laugh as he pulled back.

"What's so funny?" Lorelai demanded with a scowl.

"I'm sorry," Luke said in a deep throaty voice.

"What are you laughing at?" Lorelai asked as he had a hard time recovering himself.

"You," Luke blurted.

Lorelai jerked her head back and asked, "Me?"

"Yes, Sally Sapperstien," Luke laughed.

"What?" Lorelai gasped.

"So serious," Luke mocked with a stern frown. "We must make love now. It must be serious, pay attention," he mocked with a deep chuckle.

Lorelai blinked and said in an accusatory tone, "Damn it, Luke, you said that you wanted to."

Luke pulled her in for a tight hug and said, "I do. This is how we do this, Lorelai." He chuckled again and said, "If it was me being all serious, you'd be all over me." He pulled back and grinned down at her as he said in a mocking tone, "Come on, Sappy McSapperson. Let's make lurrrrve. You'd be merciless," he finished with a laugh.

"Not true!" Lorelai gasped.

"So true, and you know it," Luke retorted.

"We've done it like that, lots of times," Lorelai said with a wave of her hand, and then giggled as she realized how she sounded.

"Oh, so you want to 'do it,' not 'make love'?" Luke asked in a teasing voice.

"Forget it," she said stubbornly as she turned her head away, trying not to give in to his teasing.

Luke held her tighter and said, "This is how we 'do it,' Lorelai."

Lorelai lost the battle, her smile breaking free as she looked up into his warm blue eyes. "You think you're so smart," she sneered.

Luke grinned and said, "I am. And make sure you cuss at me some more, it makes me hot."

"Cuss at you?" she asked with a laugh.

"Damn it, Luke, you said that you wanted to," he mimicked. He bent to press his lips to her neck and murmured, "And say 'do it' a lot. That's so sexy."

"Stop," Lorelai said with a laugh as she slapped at his shoulder.

"That's right, hit me," he said with a chuckle as he nipped at her earlobe. "It gets me all excited," he whispered into her ear.

"Oh God, I love you," Lorelai said with a belly laugh as she clung to his shoulders.

"I love you too, Mrs. McSapperson," Luke said as he smiled at her.

"I thought I was Sally Sapperstien," Lorelai corrected.

"Your maiden name," Luke told her as he kissed her lightly.

"Mock all you want, I'm still gonna be sappy," Lorelai said mulishly.

Luke smiled and said, "Wouldn't have it any other way." He buried his hand in her hair and cradled the back of her head as he kissed her passionately, the tip of his tongue tickling her lips before seeking hers. He stepped into her, pressing his erection to her as he held her firmly with one arm banded around her waist. He groaned deep in his throat as he plundered her mouth, drawing her tongue into his and sucking it gently before massaging it with his own. He tore his mouth from hers, his chest heaving as looked at her with those dark blue eyes, vibrant with desire. "Serious enough for you?" he asked in a raspy voice.

Lorelai smiled and asked with wide eyed innocence, "So you do want to do it?"

Luke gave her a sly smile as he said, "Oh yeah." He nipped at her jaw and then pressed his lips to the pulse in her throat. "I really want to do it, wife," he said gruffly. "Little woman, ball and chain. I really, really want to," he said in a solemn tone.

"Really?" Lorelai asked with a giggle. "Good thing you didn't use 'old lady,' then," she said with a nod.

"I'm much too smart for that," Luke said with a cocky smile. "I wanna make love to the missus," he said with a chuckle as he lifted the hem of her shirt.

"Shut up," Lorelai giggled as she started on the buttons of his flannel.

"Such sappy talk," Luke said gruffly as he nudged her hands aside and pulled the shirt up over her head. He tossed it aside and then smoothed his hands over her shoulders, nudging the straps of her bra down onto her arms. He cupped her breasts in his hands reverently, stroking her through the lace of her bra as he said, "You'll turn me into a puddle of mush."

"I think you already are," Lorelai murmured. "Turning me, I mean," she babbled. She sighed as he ran his thumbs over her nipples, feeling them bead beneath the lace. "I think you've already turned me into a puddle of mush," she enunciated slowly, trying to get a coherent thought out. "Although, I don't think mush would puddle," she said breathlessly as Luke kissed his way down her neck.

"No?" he asked.

"Pile," she panted as he pressed his open mouth to her lace covered nipple.

Luke shook his head slightly as he pulled back to move to the other side. "Pile isn't sexy at all," he grumbled.

"No, we don't want piles," she giggled.

"Okay, now you stop," Luke said as he glanced up at her with stern look.

Lorelai grinned back at him and said, "You started it."

Luke opened the clasp of her bra and slipped it down her arms, letting it fall to the floor between them. "I can shut you up," Luke said as he captured her nipple and held it between his teeth.

"Yes, you can," Lorelai breathed as she looked down at him. "Let's lie down," she murmured to him.

Luke wrapped his lips around her nipple and gave it a playful tug before he let her go. "Horizontal mambo?" he asked as he raised one eyebrow.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Yes, lets." When Luke reached for the button on her jeans, Lorelai danced away from him saying, "Oh no, you're getting naked too."

Luke smiled and said, "Okay," as he stripped both shirts over his head as tossed them in the general direction of the hamper. He stepped closer to her and snaked an arm around her waist before she could move away again. "Just a second," he said as he hauled her up against his bare chest. He closed his eyes briefly as he felt her hardened nipples graze against his skin. "God, I love that," he said in a deep sexy voice.

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked as she watched his face carefully. "Why?" she asked gently.

Luke's eyes opened as he smirked and asked, "Why?"

"You know, why do you love it?" she asked as she ran her hand over the smooth curve of his shoulder.

"Feels good," Luke said gruffly.

"What feels so good about it?" Lorelai asked, shifting slightly so that she rubbed against him again, enjoying the tickle of his chest hair on her sensitive nipples.

Luke took a deep breath and let his hands slide up her sides, cupping her breasts and holding her there, pressing against him. "Soft," he said as he nipped at her neck. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples and grunted, "Hard."

"Ah, we've moved to the monosyllabic stage," Lorelai teased as she rubbed her breasts against his chest provocatively. "How do I get him chatty again?" she wondered aloud.

Luke chuckled and said, "Not by doing that."

"No?" she asked as she ran her hand teasingly along the fly of his jeans. She stepped back toward the bed and sat down on it heavily. Lorelai raised her bright blue eyes to his face and ran her hand over the covers next to where she sat. "What do I have to do?" she asked tauntingly. Luke smiled as he pressed one knee to the bed and leaned over her. He kissed her sweetly and then gave her a none too gentle push back onto the bed. He opened the button on her jeans and pulled the zipper down, all the while holding her gaze. "Naked? If I'm naked you'll talk again?" she asked him. "Oh! Are you going to talk dirty? Really dirty?" she asked as Luke stripped her jeans down her legs. He dropped them to the floor and then pulled off her socks, admiring the bright red polish on her freshly pedicured toes. He lifted one from the bed and pressed his lips lightly to the arch of her foot, letting his warm breath tickle her causing Lorelai to giggle and try to jerk away.

Luke held onto her ankle, letting his hand slid slowly up her long leg. Lorelai watched him, her breath coming faster through her parted lips. He placed his other hand on the opposite leg and began to gently knead his way up her thighs, caressing the soft skin with his thumbs even as his fingers curled into her flesh. When he reached the top of her legs, Luke slipped one finger under the elastic leg of her panties as he looked down into her eyes. "I love you, Missus," he said with a wry smile as he pressed the other hand to the damp silk between her legs.

Lorelai's heavily lidded eyes widened slightly as she whispered, "Love you, Mister."

Luke kissed her sweetly and then pulled back a fraction of an inch. "Do it, or make love?" he asked in a husky voice.

Lorelai reached up to touch his cheek and said, "I believe the original plan was to make love."

Luke nodded and said, "Always best to stick with the plan," as he began to stroke her gently, letting the slick material slide under his gentle fingertips. He kissed her deeply, inhaling her scent as he tasted her. "Lorelai," he whispered raggedly as he pulled back and looked down at her. With a sigh, he removed his hand and quickly began to strip off the remainder of his clothing. He stood, completely bare beside the bed, staring down at her much as he did that first night at the Independence Inn. He climbed onto the bed, kneeling between her legs as she licked her lips in anticipation. Luke smiled slightly as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to her panties, and groaning softly as he tasted her through the material.

"Ohhh," Lorelai sighed as she sank into the pillow a little more.

Luke looked up and asked, "Oh? That's it? I used to get so much more than, 'oh.' I must be slipping," he said with a frown.

Lorelai laughed breathlessly and said, "I was keeping it clean for the whole making love thing, but if you really want to know, the complete thought was something like. Oh God, oh, please let him fuck me now."

Luke blinked in surprise and said, "Oh well, okay, uh thanks for the, uh, censorship." He looked down at her and then back up at her face as he took a deep breath and said, "Aw, shit," as he pulled the sides of her panties over her hips roughly. He slid them down her legs and tossed them somewhere over his shoulder as he grumbled through clenched teeth, "Don't say that stuff, you know it makes me crazy."

"I was trying not to, but you complained," Lorelai reminded him. "Oh God!" she cried as Luke parted her thighs with his hands and pressed his tongue demandingly to her clitoris.

"Ohhh," Luke groaned against her as he parted her folds with his tongue.

"Don't censor yourself," she gasped with a laugh as she cradled the back of his head in the palm of her hand.

Luke drew back slightly as he smiled, nuzzling her downy curls. "I don't, and it all goes turning right into porn," he said softly. He dragged his tongue down across her clit again and then pressed it to her entrance as he lifted her hips from the mattress. He thrust his tongue into her heat, as his fingers curled into the soft skin of her ass. Groaning with pleasure as she moaned loudly, Luke stroked her, pushing her higher with each gentle caress, holding himself back by holding onto her firmly.

"Luke, Luke," Lorelai panted, fisting her hand in his hair.

Luke pulled away suddenly, dragging in a ragged breath as he knelt between her legs and moved up over her. He smiled down at her and said, "Watch the hair. I don't have much left, remember?" he teased gently. Stalling for time in an effort to get himself under control.

Lorelai smiled as she tried to pull him to her and said, "You do that, you're lucky I don't snatch you bald." When Luke smirked, Lorelai shook her head and said, "Do not say it."

"I won't," he promised as he kissed her gently.

"Dirty boy," she chastised as she reached down to stroke the length of his cock, running her thumb over the tip and collecting the drop of moisture that had accumulated there.

Luke drew in a sharp breath. "I thought you liked me dirty," Luke pointed out.

"I like you any way I can have you," Lorelai told him as she carried her thumb to her mouth and sucked it gently.

"Have me now?" he asked as he pressed the tip of his cock to her entrance.

"Yes, please," Lorelai said as she lifted her hips to meet him.

Luke sank slowly into her with a soft, "Ahh."

"Feel good?" Lorelai whispered.

"So good," Luke said through clenched teeth.

Lorelai smiled and said, "You sound angry about it."

Luke chuckled as he began to move slowly inside of her and said, "Not angry, excited."

"I see," Lorelai purred as she arched against him. "Oh, I see," she murmured.

Luke smiled and closed his eyes for a moment, letting the pleasure of being surrounded by her seep through his every pore. When he opened his eyes again, he found her looking up at him through heavily lidded eyes. Lorelai smiled softly as she tensed her muscles, squeezing him tightly. Luke groaned and automatically began to thrust deeper, faster, aching for more of her. "Damn, Lorelai," he grunted.

"It that 'damn good' or something else?" she teased gently as she ran her hand over his taut ass pulling him closer still.

"Always damn good," Luke panted as he raised up slightly, trusting into her from above and stroking her clit with the shaft of his cock.

"Ah, so damn good," Lorelai gasped. She pressed up into him as she rasped, "You feel so, oh!"

"So oh?" Luke teased breathlessly. He watched her as she began to climb, gyrating against him. "Full, Lorelai?" he asked in a throaty voice. "Do you feel full now?" he asked softly.

"Oh God, so much, so full," she whispered as she looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"Me too," Luke rasped. He sucked in a sharp breath as she squeezed him again, and then he whispered, "I may burst," with a rueful laugh.

Lorelai cupped his ass with both hands, pulling him deeper with each thrust. "Luke?" she whispered.

"Huh?" he replied with a grunt.

"When the boys are two," she said breathlessly.

"What?" Luke asked, torn between figuring out what she was saying to him and what she was doing to him.

"When the boys are, oh!" she panted. "Oh God, Luke," she whispered as she felt her climax bearing down on her.

"Yes," Luke said in a reverent tone as he drove into her. "Oh, yes, Lorelai," he groaned as he felt her tighten and then begin to spasm around him.

"Baby," Lorelai panted as she began to break apart.

"Yes, oh yes," Luke said mindlessly as he watched her tumble over the edge.

"Oh God, fill me up, Luke," Lorelai cried. "Oh! I want you to," she panted, losing the thought as she cried out softly. Luke held himself back trying not to miss a moment of it, watching her shatter beneath him. When she opened her dazed eyes she whispered, "I want another baby."

"Oh," Luke said on a strangled grunt.

"I need another baby with you," she told him softly.

"Guh," Luke grunted as he was lost. He pumped into her heat wildly, shooting into her with hot bursts punctuated with groans of almost painful sounding pleasure. "Yes," he groaned as he felt the last of his release slipping away. "Yes, oh, yes," Luke said as he collapsed onto her, pressing his lips to her neck and gasping for air.

Lorelai stroked his back, trailing her fingers along his spine as she waited for him to calm. When his breathing began to grow more regular, and he started to shower her with tiny kisses of gratitude, Lorelai asked softly, "Was that a 'yes, let's make another baby' or 'yes, I'm so happy I'm about to come'?"

Luke chuckled softly as he lifted his weight off of her slightly. "Both," he answered. "Although, I'm starting to think you're just gonna use that whenever you want me to come," he said gruffly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Well, I guess we both know each other's 'go' buttons, huh?"

Luke shifted onto his elbows as brushed her hair back from her forehead, bracketing her head with his forearms as he looked down at her. He smiled and said, "Say the word, and I'll keep you knocked up for the next ten years."

"Well, let's not get carried away," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"When they're two, huh?" Luke asked softly.

"We start trying again," Lorelai said with a nod.

Luke nodded and asked teasingly, "Figuring that they'll be old news by then?"

"I miss them being so little," Lorelai whispered.

Luke smiled lovingly and said, "I do too, but the only way you're gonna get to keep having little ones like that is to go with my plan. They'll just keep getting bigger."

Lorelai smiled sadly and said, "It's already happening. They don't want to be held as much. They want to go and do. I want to keep them with me," she said with a shaky smile.

Luke nodded as he looked at her solemnly and said, "You're right, we should have just kept them bundled up and not let them roll or crawl." When Lorelai rolled her eyes, Luke smiled and said softly, "I miss that too. But, you know, I love watching them now, checking things out, exploring, I guess," he said with a slight shrug. "I love to watch their faces when they first figure something out," he said gruffly.

Lorelai smiled up at him and said, "That is pretty great, isn't it?"

Luke nodded and said, "And there's going to be so much more of it. They're gonna need us and want us for a long time yet, Lorelai," he said gently. He kissed her softly and then said, "Just like Rory does."

Lorelai blushed slightly as she ducked her chin a little and said, "Get out of my head, it's a mess in there."

Luke chuckled as he kissed her again and then moved to roll onto his side of the bed. He flopped over onto his pillow and then reached up to curl a tendril of her hair around his finger. "Just trying to straighten it up a little," he said gruffly.

Lorelai rolled onto her side, pushing her hair from her face and pressing her lips gently to Luke's bare chest as she snuggled into him. She placed her hand on his stomach, feeling each deep breath he took. She smiled as she began to lick his chest, using tiny flicks of her tongue. Luke chuckled and asked, "What? Are you a cat now?"

Lorelai shook her head but continued to lick as she murmured, "Just cleaning all of my sap off of you."

Luke shied away from her as he said, "No, leave it. Plus that tickles right now."

"You liked the sap?" she asked with a small smile.

"I like that you love me," he answered in a low, raspy voice.

Lorelai sighed as she settled her head on his chest and said, "I do." She swirled her fingers in the hair on his stomach, moving a little lower with each circle.

Luke glanced down at her hand and laughed when he said, "Yeah, good luck with that."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I've been known to perform a miracle or two, but honestly, I just like touching you."

"Happy to be touched," Luke replied as he turned his head and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Doesn't seem like Friday night, does it?" he asked.

Lorelai chuckled and said, "I know, no dinner." She frowned slightly as she said, "I can't believe Mom just up and took off to San Francisco with Dad. She never goes on business trips," she said in an incredulous tone.

"Well, I think they've, uh, rekindled things since the whole Jason thing," Luke said gruffly. "Maybe your Dad is making more of an effort to include her," he suggested.

"Okay, I don't want to talk about my parents rekindling anything when we're naked," Lorelai said firmly.

"Love is in the air," Luke sang in a low taunting voice.

"Stop," she said as she swatted his chest and then giggled.

"San Francisco is a romantic town isn't it? I mean, Tony Bennett lost his heart there," Luke said with a chuckle. "Next, they'll be booking a cruise on the Love Boat," he added with a grin.

"Okay, sappy sex makes you giddy," Lorelai said, looking up at him with a frown.

"You make me happy," Luke countered with a broad smile.

Lorelai's smile twitched at the corners of her lips as she said, "See, now you're gonna make me sappy again."

"Who loves the Crazy Lady?" Luke asked gruffly.

"You do," she answered.

"Yep. Now put your head down and go to sleep. Some of us have to work in the morning," he said as he pressed her head back down to his chest. He ran his fingers lazily through her hair as Lorelai began to settle into him, matching her breathing to his, and rubbing her cheek against his skin gently. Just as Luke began to drift off, Lorelai started to softly hum the theme from the Love Boat. "Shh," he whispered in a sleepy voice. "Funny girl," he said softly.

XXXX

Luke was already up and gone when the phone jarred Lorelai from a sound sleep. "Huh?" she asked as she sat up. She looked over at the offending instrument on Luke's nightstand and then at the clock, noting that it wasn't even six a.m. yet. As she leaned across the bed to snatch the phone from its cradle, her hand landed on a post it note stuck to Luke's pillow. She held it up to her bleary eyes as she fumbled for the 'on' button on the phone. Written in Luke's blocky print were the words, 'I'll have an omelet with your name on it. You'll need protein for tonight. –L' Lorelai smiled sleepily as she mumbled "Hello," in a rusty voice.

"Yes, am I speaking with Lorelai Gilmore Danes?" a woman inquired in a businesslike tone.

Lorelai frowned, wondering if this could possibly be a telemarketing call so early on a Saturday morning. "Yes, this is she," she answered cautiously, swearing to herself that if this person was selling something, she would personally show her where to put it.

"Mrs. Danes, my name is Amelia Whittington. I'm your grandmother, Lorelai Gilmore's housekeeper," she explained.

"Oh, yes, hello. Um, Gran is in Florida, isn't she? How can I help you?" Lorelai asked in an obviously confused tone.

"Mrs. Danes, I'm terribly sorry, but I am afraid that I received a call from Mrs. Preston, her housekeeper down there. It seems that your grandmother passed away in her sleep last night," she said in a gentler tone.

"Oh!" Lorelai gasped as she pressed her hand to her heart.

"I tried to contact Mr. Gilmore, but I was informed that they are away from home. Mrs. Gilmore had your name and telephone number listed under his in her book," she explained.

"Oh," Lorelai said again as she blinked rapidly, trying to process the information Mrs. Whittington was giving her. "Um, oh, I'm sorry," Lorelai apologized as she realized that the woman was waiting for some kind of acknowledgement or direction from her. "Yes, um, my parents are out of town, but I can contact them," she said quickly. "Uh, do they know what," she started to ask. "I mean, I'm sure my father will have questions," she stammered. She stumbled her way through the rest of the conversation, her brain desperately trying to process it all. She got up, slipped on her robe and called Luke as soon as she hung up with Mrs. Whittington. She quickly relayed the information the housekeeper had given her as she tried to get dressed, and heaved an inward sigh of relief when, in typical Luke fashion, he promised her that he would be right home.

Lorelai looked at herself in the dresser mirror, taking in the yellow panties with the tiny strawberries all over them she had managed to snag from her drawer, her sex/sleep tousled hair, and the fact that she was still topless. "That would be great," she said with a sigh.

"Be there as soon as I can," Luke assured her even as he was scrawling a sign to tape to the door.

"Thanks, Babe," Lorelai said softly as she hung up and tossed the phone onto the bed. She shivered in the morning cold room and stared at her dresser as if willing a shirt to jump from the drawer and into her hand. Finally, she turned and looked at the hamper. She saw the flannel Luke had worn the day before hanging over the side and walked over to the basket. She picked the shirt up and pressed it to her face, drawing in calm with the scent of him. Lorelai slipped her arms into the shit and buttoned it as she crossed to the closet. She pulled out her Juicy track pants and pulled them on before shoving her cold feet into the first pair of slippers her toes could reach. She turned and walked into the bathroom, the fuzzy lime green slippers lighting up across her toes with each step. She unearthed a hair band from the drawer, and pulled her mass of tangled curls into a messy ponytail. Lorelai quickly brushed her teeth to get rid of the nasty morning breath, and then walked back into the bedroom. She looked around blankly before she decided to busy herself with making the bed. When that task was completed, she sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, pressed her hands tightly between her knees and stared at the door, waiting for Luke to come home.

Lorelai sat on the edge of the bed, digging her heels into the rail as she hunched her shoulders, pressing her hands between her knees even tighter. She heard the front door close, and held her breath as she listened for the tread of his boots on the stairs. She could tell just by the sound they made that he was taking them two at a time. When she looked up, Luke stood in the doorway, his breath slightly labored by his hurried climb, his shoulders filling the space as his hastily shed army jacket dangled from his hand. "Hey," he said softly.

Lorelai launched herself from the edge of the bed, crossing the room in threes strides and threw herself into his waiting arms, her fingers curling into the soft flannel at his shoulders. Luke dropped the coat and held her close for a moment, rubbing her back gently as he waited for her fingers to loosen their grip. When she didn't relax into him, he kissed her temple gently and whispered, "It'll be okay. It sucks, I know, but everything will be okay."

Lorelai nodded slightly but kept her face pressed to his neck taking in the calming scent of him in deep gulping breaths. She smiled weakly and whispered, "I could find you in the dark if I needed to."

Luke chuckled and said, "That's good." He ran his hand down her messy ponytail and asked, "No early bird yet?"

"Not a peep," Lorelai answered as she pressed her lips to the soft skin just inside his collar.

"They were up a little later than usual last night," Luke said with nod. When Lorelai parted her lips and teased his neck with her tongue, Luke blinked in confusion. Her hand slipped up under the bill of his cap and threaded her fingers through the too long curls there.

Lorelai nipped at his earlobe as she snaked her other hand under the hem of his flannel and started to pull his t-shirt out of the waistband of his jeans. "You need a haircut," she murmured into his ear, her warm breath sending a shiver down his spine.

"I know," Luke said softly. "Um, what are you doing?" he asked as she drew his earlobe into her mouth and sucked on it gently.

"Need to touch you," she murmured as she finally succeeded in finding his skin. She pressed her palm to the smooth muscles of his back and pulled him closer to her, kissing her way along his scruffy jaw back to his lips. She kissed him hard, knocking the cap from his head, and forcing him to stagger back into the doorframe. Lorelai's hands became frantic as she slid them both up under his flannel, tugging the t-shirt the rest of the way out of his jeans, and pushing both shirts up over his chest.

Luke regained his senses enough to grasp her wrists and turn his head from her questing mouth as he said in a ragged voice, "Not sure this is the best time…"

"I need you," Lorelai said firmly as she gazed up into his worried face. "I need you," she said again, softening her tone until it was almost a plea.

Luke looked back at her solemnly as he felt himself being drawn in by her intense blue gaze. "Come here," he said gently as he tried to remove her hands from his chest. When she grunted in protest, he said, "Just over here," as he stepped toward the bed. He saw the glint of victory in her eyes before she dropped her hands and let him pull her over to the bed. Luke sat down on the edge and then pulled her down on his lap. Lorelai immediately wrapped her arms around him and began to press fervent kisses to his check and jaw. "Lorelai," he protested weakly.

"Shh," she commanded as she took his jaw in her hand and turned his face to hers. She kissed him slowly, letting her lips slide over his in sensual dance as she trailed her fingers down his throat.

When Lorelai tried to push him back onto the bed, Luke braced himself and resisted gripping the back of her head with both hands and pulling away from her roughly. When he saw the startled hurt in her eyes, Luke quickly said, "Lorelai, sweetheart," as he hugged her tightly. Lorelai tried to push up off of his lap, but held her firmly. "No, no, stay here," he said gruffly. When she continued to push at his shoulders, he said, "Lorelai, stop. Talk to me," he commanded.

"I don't want to talk," she spat, feeling humiliated by her own neediness and his perceived rejection.

"Would you give me a damn minute to catch up, here?" he said desperately. "What is this? Why are you acting like this?" he asked.

"Like I want my husband? God only knows, Luke," she said angrily.

"Stop it," he said, his temper fraying. "This isn't about that, Lorelai," he said, carefully softening his tone. "Talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking," he cajoled.

Lorelai stopped struggling and stared down into his earnest blue eyes for a moment before she sighed and whispered, "I wanna die when you die."

Luke's brow creased as he absorbed her words. "What?" he asked, his jaw dropping in shock.

"I'll love you forever. I wanna die when you die. My life meant nothing until you used my toothbrush," she said somberly.

Luke stared at her with a puzzled frown, for a moment not recognizing his own words from so long ago, and then said, "Neither of us is dying."

"Ever?" she asked. "Because that's not what you've been telling me."

Luke sighed and reached up to stroke his hand down the length of her ponytail, pulling the hair band out gently. "I'll love you forever, but I don't think we get much of a choice as to that," he said softly.

"I can't imagine it. I don't want to," Lorelai said quickly.

"We're fine. You and me, we're both good, Lorelai. Nothing to prove here," he reminded her as he treaded his fingers through her tangled hair and straightened it gently.

"I'm not trying to prove something," Lorelai insisted. "I just need you," she added softly.

"I need you too," Luke answered simply.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I don't know why, Luke, I just know I do. I need you to touch me. I need to touch you," she told him earnestly.

Luke nodded slowly and said, "Okay."

"Okay?" Lorelai asked with a raised brow.

Luke smiled at her and shrugged a little as he whispered, "My life meant nothing until you used my toothbrush."

"Will you love me forever?" Lorelai asked as she brushed his lips with hers.

"And ever," Luke answered as he cradled the back of her head in his palm and kissed her sweetly.

"Touch me," she whispered.

Luke gave her a small smile as he rocked back onto the bed, pulling her down on top of him. "You touch me," he challenged, knowing that she needed to feel in control of something at that moment.

Lorelai smiled at him as he flung his arms out across the bed, offering himself to her. "You have to sit up," she said as she began unbuttoning his flannel.

Luke gave her a little half smile as he sat up and said, "Here, I'll help," and pulled both of his shirts over his head in one swift move.

"Thank you. I've got it from here," Lorelai said as she gently pushed him back again and shifted to straddle him. She unbuckled his belt as Luke watched her docilely. She quickly opened his jeans and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down with his jeans as she slipped off of the bed and made quick work of unlacing and removing his boots. When she had completed her task, she looked down at him, lying completely bare and open to her. She watched as his erection twitched and grew under her gaze, and he reached out a hand to her, slightly bashful under her intense scrutiny. Lorelai took his hand and pressed it to her lips, kissing it tenderly before she released it to strip off her hastily donned clothing.

Luke smiled when he caught sight of the strawberry print panties and asked gruffly, "Should I be practicing self defense against fresh fruit?"

Lorelai glanced down and then up at him, offering him a true smile for the first time that morning. She slipped the panties down her legs and said, "You're safe." As she crawled back up over his legs, trapping him there between hers, she said, "You learn well, Grasshopper."

"Years of conditioning," Luke said softly as he reached for her hips, smoothing his fingertips over her bottom.

Lorelai ran a finger the length of his member, smiling as he jerked slightly at her touch. She wrapped her fingers around him and gave him a firm squeeze, her smile widening as she felt him harden further in her hand. She stroked him slowly, watching as he drew in a deep breath and then sighed softly, surrendering to her gentle touch. Lorelai ran her hand down his shaft and tangled her fingers in his coarse curls, scratching him gently with her nails as Luke rewarded her with a throaty growl of approval. She cupped his balls in her hand, running her thumb over them tenderly before she squeezed gently, eliciting a louder groan as Luke lifted from the mattress slightly. Lorelai trailed her fingers teasingly over him, circling the tip of his cock with her forefinger before lowering her mouth to taste him.

Luke moaned as she wrapped her lips around him and drew softly on the sensitive head. "Oh Lorelai," he sighed as she took him deeper into her warm mouth, circling him with her tongue, and stroking him tenderly with her lips.

"My Luke," she whispered as she released him and moved to straddle his hips. She positioned him at her entrance and began to sink down on his cock slowly, giving herself time to accommodate him little by little. She saw Luke bite his lip, and knew that he was fighting the urge to thrust up into her. She reached for his hands and laced her fingers through his, resting them on her thighs as she pushed down, taking him in fully, and letting her head fall back as she squeezed him in her velvety heat. She raised their joined hands to her breasts, placing his palms over them as she covered his hands with hers.

Luke watched as she began to ride him, her tangled hair trailing down her back, her slim throat exposed, her breasts soft and pliant in his hands. He focused on the feel of them bouncing gently against his palms as Lorelai languidly lifted her head and dropped her chin to her chest, looking down as his strong hands caressed her gently. She pressed her hands to his hipbones and leaned forward as she watched him slide into her again and again. Luke's eyes followed hers and he groaned softly as he watched his cock disappear into her again and again. The sound of that groan spurred Lorelai on. She rode him faster, her eyes focused on his face as he was unable to tear his gaze from their joined bodies. "Look at us, Luke," she whispered encouragingly. "My Luke," she breathed.

"Yes," he hissed as he clenched his jaw and swallowed hard.

"My Luke," she panted again.

"Yes, yours," he answered with a groan.

"Come for me, my Luke," she said softly. "Give me my Luke," she commanded in a husky voice.

"Lorelai," he said in a strangled voice.

"Come, come, I need you inside me," she chanted.

"Oh, urgh," he grunted.

"Call my name, Luke," she whispered as she leaned over him, pumping him faster. "Who do you belong to?" she asked softly.

"Lorelai," he gasped as he felt his climax surging. "Oh, God, Lorelai!" he cried as he thrust up into her.

"That's right, yes," she said raggedly as she felt him begin to lose control. "My Luke," she sighed happily.

Luke rose up off of the bed, trapping her arms between them as one arm slipped around her waist and he pulled her to him. His other hand cradled the base of her neck, holding her there as he filled her murmuring, "Lorelai, Lorelai, oh my Lorelai." He clung to her helplessly as she slowed, gentling him with soft kisses to his hair and temple. "Lorelai," he sighed against her collarbone. "Sweetheart," he murmured as he pressed his lips to the soft skin of her neck. As his breathing began to slow, he fell back to the bed, pulling her down on top of him. "You didn't, uh," he said in a gruff whisper.

"Not what I needed," she answered softly. "Um, Luke?" she said as she tried to extricate herself from his hold. When he resisted, Lorelai whispered, "Josh has been crying."

Luke's eyes popped open and he released her immediately as he gasped, "What?"

"Just for a minute or so," Lorelai assured him as she climbed off of him. Luke rolled up to sit on the edge of the bed, steadying himself as his head swam a little and the fought to get his bearings. "I can go," Lorelai told him as she gently touched his back.

Luke shook his head and pushed off of the bed. "Man, I suck," he grumbled as he rooted around on the floor for his boxers and then pulled them on quickly.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Babe, he's fine."

Luke shook his jeans out and hopped from leg to leg as he stepped into them. Tugging them up over his hips he muttered, "I'm coming."

Lorelai drawled, "Actually, you already did," as she extricated her panties from the wad of discarded clothing on the floor.

"Hush you," Luke called as he hurried down the hall to retrieve Josh from his crib. "And hush you," he said softly as he picked the fussing boy up and held him close to his bare chest. "Hey, sorry about that," Luke said softly as he kissed Josh's sleep damp curls. "Yeah, yeah, I know," he murmured, rubbing the boy's back to calm him as he retrieved his morning bottle from the mini fridge. He placed Josh on the changing table and began to unsnap his sleeper as the baby looked up at him owlishly. "Wonderin' what I'm doing here, aren't you?" Luke asked gruffly. "Usually, Mommy covers the morning shift now, huh?" he said as he expertly stripped off the old diaper. "Now that you sleep longer, I don't get to see you in the mornings very much, do I, Josh-ooh-ah?" he asked quietly. "I miss that," Luke said gruffly as he applied a little ointment to Josh's bottom and then slipped a clean diaper under it. "Do you miss me too?" Luke asked softly. "Do you miss the dawn patrol?" When Josh smiled up at him, displaying his tiny pearl-like teeth, Luke's heart melted. "Stop getting so big so fast, okay? You're not even one yet," Luke cajoled softly.

He left the sleeper unsnapped and carried Josh to the dresser with him. "What do you want to wear today? Trucks? Trucks are good," he said as he pulled out a tiny shirt printed with little trucks of all shapes and sizes. He snagged a pair of stubby legged little jeans to go with the shirt and carried Josh back to the table to strip off last night's sleeper. After dressing him, Luke grabbed his morning bottle and walked back down the hallway. When he stepped into the bedroom, he saw Lorelai fast asleep wearing the flannel she had removed from his back not long before. Luke settled against the headboard and gave Josh his bottle, watching as he took hold of it, and began to drink greedily.

After a few minutes, Lorelai opened her eyes and found herself staring right at Josh. "Hey, baby," she said in a croaky voice.

"Hey," Luke answered.

Lorelai smiled as she stretched and said, "No, you're Babe. He's Baby. Or Jake, is Baby," she corrected.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "So sorry."

"What time is it?" she asked as she rolled onto her back and stretched.

"Not even eight yet. So that makes it, what, not quite five out there?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai said with a nod. "I hate waiting like this," she said softly.

"No sense in calling and waking them, they won't be able to do anything yet anyway," Luke said gently.

Lorelai frowned and said, "I didn't get her phone number. I wasn't thinking. I should have gotten her phone number," she said with a worried shake of her head.

"Wouldn't it be your Grandmother's phone number?" Luke asked slowly.

"Not if she doesn't live in when Gran's not there," Lorelai told him.

"So, she could keep an apartment or something for the times when your Grandmother isn't in town?" Luke asked. "That doesn't make much sense."

"I don't know, possibly," Lorelai answered impatiently.

"Hey, I don't know anything about this stuff. I'm just asking," Luke said defensively.

"I know, sorry," she said as she rolled over and kissed his arm distractedly.

Luke smiled down at Josh and whispered, "Mommy's having a rough morning." He glanced over at Lorelai and then asked Josh, "Should we share the love?"

"Yes," Lorelai said with a nod as she held out her arms to take him. "Good Morning, Early Bird," she said as she kissed his soft blonde curls and settled back against the pillows with a contented sigh.


	59. Fuel for the Fire

**A/N: Fits into Middle Management Chapter 83 – Go Ahead, It's Your Funeral.**

**Revised A/N: This chapter has been revised to remove material some readers found disturbing. I apologize if I inadvertently caused anyone any discomfort.**

**Fuel for the Fire**

At two a.m., she was still awake, trying desperately to cling to the belief that she really didn't need him next to her in order to sleep, and feeling it slip further away as she watched the dots on the clock flash each second that passed.

Luke rolled from his side to his back, draping his arm across his forehead as he blinked up at the unfamiliar ceiling. He heard a creak as Lorelai padded down the hallway, and held his breath, figuring that she was going to check on the twins. He saw the door swing open slightly and heard her walk softly into the guest room, closing the door behind her. He held himself as still as possible as she stood at the foot of the bed for a moment, and then crawled onto it, stretching out beside him without touching him.

"Can't sleep?" he asked in a rusty voice as he lowered his arm to his side again.

"No."

"Lorelai—"

"I don't want to talk," she said, cutting him off.

"Okay," he answered softly.

A moment later, Lorelai rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbows as she stared down at him. "I'm still so mad I don't know what to do."

"I know."

Lorelai leaned over and pressed her mouth to his neck, letting her teeth sink into his flesh. Luke flinched a little as she bit a little harder than the usual playful nips they exchanged, but held himself still. She found the hem of his undershirt, and began to jerk it upward, trying to tug it out from under his back and raking her nails over his skin. When Luke turned his head to kiss her, she turned her head away. "No, I don't want to kiss you."

Luke frowned in confusion and then said slowly, "Okay."

"Off," she grunted as she tugged on the shirt again.

Luke complied, rolling himself up so that she could free the material trapped under him. Lorelai tossed it aside, before placing her hand on the crotch of his pants. When she found him to be unresponsive, she caught her bottom lip between her teeth and tugged at his zipper, opening his pants the rest of the way.

"Lorelai," Luke said again, trying to get her to stop.

"Shut up," she muttered, undeterred.

Lorelai plunged her hand into the front of his boxers and began to fondle him, a triumphant gleam lighting her eyes as she felt him spring to life under her touch. He looked up at her solemnly. "Don't look so pleased with yourself, I'd have to be dead."

She yanked his boxers down. "I'm still mad."

Luke kept his hands still at his sides as he watched her wriggle out of her pajama bottoms and said sadly, "I noticed." When she took his semi-aroused cock in her hand again, Luke shook his head and said, "I don't think, Lorelai…."

"You shouldn't think," she said as she straddled his hips and began to stroke him. She glared at him as she reached between her legs.

Luke grew harder as he watched her circle her clit, searching for relief or release. She adjusted her grip to accommodate his burgeoning girth and stroked him until she squeezed a reluctant groan from him. She held him firmly as she lifted her hips to position herself over him.

Luke automatically reached for her hips to steady her, but she batted his hands away. "Don't touch me."

She pressed down. Luke felt his cock surge and stiffen again at the contact and closed his eyes, unable to look at her as she sank down onto him. The tiny muscle that jumped in his clenched jaw gave him away. She leaned over close to his face and whispered in a low sexy voice.

"Do you want me, Luke?" When his eyes popped open she asked, "Do you love me, Luke?"

Luke's eyes went wide before they grew hard as he realized that she was taunting him with the dreams that had told her about so long ago. "Do what you need to do and then get off of me"

Lorelai smiled, triumphant in her ability to rile him. Bracing her hands on his chest, she began to ride. "This is what you're good at, Luke. You should stick to your strengths."

He gritted his teeth, fighting to urge to give into the sensation of her squeezing him in her hot, wet walls. "As long as it makes you feel better," he said, struggling to keep his tone neutral.

She moved faster, desperate to lose herself in the physical need for him, trying hard to ignore the gaping chasm yawning between them. She closed her eyes, and tried to will the desire to come, for the empty, aching need to release her from its grip.

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath.

Luke saw her fighting for it, and smiled sadly as he said, "This isn't all, Lorelai. It never was and it never will be."

"Shut up," she snapped as she reached between them and began to stroke her clit, urgently trying to feel something, anything.

"I love you, Lorelai," he said softly. "I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry—"

"Don't!" she said as a sob caught in her throat and began to strangle her.

"I would give anything to take it back," Luke said sincerely. "This won't work, Lorelai, you need me for more than this," he said, gaining confidence with each word. "And I need you for everything."

"God damn you," Lorelai sobbed as she lifted herself from him and scrambled to move off of the bed.

Luke sat up as fast as lightning and caught her arms in his hands, holding her firmly as she struggled to free herself of him. "Stay here. You came to me," he said in a voice hoarse with suppressed emotion. "Let me—"

"I don't want you."

"But you have me. I'm not going anywhere, Lorelai," he said calmly. "Don't leave. Stay here with me," he said, softly pleading. "I can't sleep without you. I can barely breathe."

She stopped resisting and let her arms fall limply to her sides. "Stay with me, don't leave," he coaxed.

Lorelai looked away, her stubborn jaw set. "I hate that I need you."

He chuckled. "I'm not so nuts about it right now, either, but I do. I need you, Lorelai."

"You suck," she told him bluntly. But she let him pull her down.

"I know."

Lorelai curled onto her side, facing away from him as Luke pulled the covers back up over them. He curled up behind her, curving his body to fit hers, but careful not to touch her. Lorelai hiccupped softly.

"Shh, sleep," he whispered. Rubbing her stiff muscles through the flannel pajama top, he held traced soothing circles on her back as he did with Josh or Jake. "Shh."

Eventually, he felt her breathing grow deeper and more even his whispered, "It'll be okay. I promise. I'll do anything to make it okay." He slipped his arm up under his head, cradling it on his elbow as he settled in to keep watch over her through the rest of the night.

XXXX

Lorelai struggled to open her eyes, desperate to blink the graininess behind her eyelids away. She stared blankly into the pre-dawn light filtering into the strange room, and for a moment couldn't place where she was. She could feel Luke's arm, heavy with sleep, draped over her hip as his even breathing stirred her hair. She moved slightly, just to stretch her leg, and his arm tightened, holding her against him. "I love you so much," Luke whispered. "Please don't go. Stay here. I need to talk to you," he added in a raspy voice.

"Have you slept?" she asked him softly.

"A little," he lied. When she started to turn onto her back, he held her firmly and said, "No, stay there."

"Luke, about last night," Lorelai started to say.

Luke smiled wanly and said, "I know, you couldn't sleep."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "That's not it." She paused to gather her thoughts while he waited for her to go on. "I wanted," she started and stopped. "I just," she tried again.

"Wanted to hurt me like I hurt you," Luke finished for her.

Lorelai chuckled bitterly and then asked, "How'd I do?"

"Pretty well," he answered with an admiring nod.

"Let me turn over. I want to look at you," she said quietly. Wordlessly, Luke lifted his arm from her and Lorelai turned to her other side. She looked up into his haggard face and automatically reached to smooth the lines that bracketed his eyes. She licked her lips and then caught the bottom one between her teeth, biting down on it to keep the tears at bay.

"They kept saying Lorelai Gilmore," Luke said hoarsely. "For days, all I heard was Lorelai Gilmore is dead," he whispered.

"I'm not Lorelai Gilmore anymore," she reminded him.

The corners of Luke's lips quirked, as he said, "You'll always be my Lorelai Gilmore, no matter what your driver's license says."

"It freaked you out," she said softly. She nodded as she said, "Freaked me and Rory out too."

Luke swallowed and said, "You have a terrifying ability to remove yourself from the people in your life."

"Only when they deserve it," she told him.

"Which side of the line am I on now?" he asked her solemnly.

Lorelai shook her head slowly and said, "No matter what, I could never really hate you. I love you too much."

"I don't know why I said the things I did," Luke said softly.

Lorelai pursed her lips into a sad semblance of a smile as she said, "According to Rory, you weren't too far off."

Luke cleared his throat slightly and said, "You know, Christopher is such a jerk sometimes, that it makes it believable that you could be doing this to hurt him, but I also know better. I know that you would lay down your life to protect Rory. I guess it's just there all of the time, so I forgot to see it that way," he said gruffly. When Lorelai nodded he said, "I think maybe I needed to push you away. I think that the whole thing, death, funeral, your name, her name, Christopher, Logan, all of it was just too much." He shrugged and said, "I know that it sounds lame now, but that was kind of how it was."

"I know what you're saying," she told him.

Luke shook his head and said, "It's overwhelming, my entire happiness is dependent on you, Lorelai."

"No, it's not," she said quickly.

Luke looked at her pointedly and answered, "Yes, it is, Lorelai." He sighed and said, "Sometimes I feel like you see it all like a big chess game. You know, you make this move, and then wait to see what the other player does," he tried to explain. "And whether you realize it or not, you do take kind of a sick little glee in things going wrong for some people," he said as he rubbed a dark curl between his thumb and forefinger. "You liked it when your grandmother would harp on your mother because you were glad that it wasn't you for once, I get that.," he said with a nod. "You also like to see Christopher stumbling around in the world, because the more unsettled he is, the more secure you are in the decisions that you made for yourself and Rory," he said softly. "It's like you're detached, watching it all unfold," he tried to explain.

"Not from you. Not from Rory and Josh and Jake," she argued.

"I understand that it's a defense thing, and that these people have hurt you," he said gently. "But I can't help but worry about when you're going to step back from me. You're already doing it with Rory," he told her.

"She's grown up, Luke, she has to make her own choices," Lorelai countered.

"I understand that," he said patiently. "I'm just trying to say that I see you holding yourself back, not saying what you really think because you're afraid that you'll drive her away," he told her. "I don't have the answer for you, I'm just telling you how I feel about it," he finished lamely.

"I see," Lorelai said with a thoughtful nod as she looked up at him. She rose up slowly and shifted to rest her head on his bare chest. "I'm sorry that this has been so weird for you. It's been weird for me too. The whole name thing, Mom freaking out, whatever is going on between Rory and Christopher and Rory and Logan," she said quietly. She traced a finger through the dusting of hair on his stomach and then began to stroke it, smoothing the hair as she said, "I guess I never thought it would be a problem for me and you. I was a little blindsided," she admitted.

"You were ambushed," Luke corrected.

Lorelai chuckled a little and said, "No matter what, Luke, I can't be like that with you. It isn't physically possible," she said with a laugh as she caught herself petting him and lifted her hand. "See what I mean?" she asked.

Luke smiled ruefully as he took her hand and placed it back on his stomach. "The physical part isn't what I worry about. I think last night was proof that no matter how either of us is feeling about each other, we can always do that," he said dryly.

"True," Lorelai admitted.

"It scares me to think that if something really goes wrong between us, that I won't be able to fix it," he told her gruffly. He smiled wanly and said, "Rory told me that I can't fix everything."

"Nothing is going wrong between us," Lorelai told him.

"And when I lose my mind again?" he asked gravely.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I know how to get your mind right."

"Do you still love me?" he asked softly.

Lorelai lifted her head and looked up at him as she said, "Always. Even when you're a sanctimonious, meddling, overbearing ass."

"Well, that's good to know," Luke said with a laugh. "Do me a favor?" he asked.

"What?" Lorelai answered.

"When I am being a sanctimonious, uh, meddling ass, even if you're feeling it, please don't ever say that you hate me, okay? I don't want to know," he finished as he stroked her tangled hair.

"You forgot overbearing, and yes, I promise," she told him with a smile.

"So, uh, you still a little mad?" he asked with a soft smile.

Lorelai glanced up at him and said, "Maybe a little?" with a glimmer in her eye.

"You wanna, uh, try making up again, with just a little less anger?" he asked as he trailed a finger down the side of her throat.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Okay, but there will still be anger."

Luke nodded slowly as he asked, "Am I going to be allowed to touch you?"

"Required, I think," she told him.

Luke smiled and said, "Well, I can deal with the anger then." He beckoned to her with his finger and whispered, "Kiss me, Lorelai Danes, I love you even if I am an ass."

Lorelai leaned up and pressed her lips tentatively to his, sighing softly as she savored the familiar taste of him. She shifted closer, deepening the kiss and touching her tongue teasingly to his lips before pulling away and whispering, "You're an ass and a jerk."

"Punish me," he said in a deep husky voice.

Lorelai giggled and said, "You're lucky you have a great ass for a jerk."

Luke nodded and answered, "Works in my favor."

Lorelai shifted, pressing her weight onto his chest as she cradled his head in her hands. "Do not ever say anything like that to me again," she said sternly. "You know better than that," she chastised.

"I do," he answered with a nod.

Lorelai nodded her affirmation and pressed her mouth to his, parting his lips in a punishing kiss as she held him captive in her hands. Luke groaned deeply and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up onto him so that her body was flush against his. She felt his erection press into her hip and moaned softly as her tongue dueled with his. She tore her mouth away, pressing her palms into the pillow as she pushed up and sat straddling him. She ground against his erection as she pulled the pajama top over her head and flung it aside. Luke's hand slid down to her bottom, holding her there as he arched up into her. Lorelai shook her head as she said, "Oh no. You have so much work to do."

"Tell me, I'll do it," he answered with a sexy smile.

Lorelai looked at him from under her lashes as she ran her fingers over the taut muscles of his stomach. "Tell me I'm pretty," she said coyly.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he answered as he stared up at her frankly.

"More," she ordered.

"Smart, talented, funny, sexy," he began to list.

"Not bad," she said with a nod.

Luke reached up to touch her cheek gently as he said, "Incredible in every way."

"Better," she said softly.

"Everything," he added tenderly. "You're everything. I don't deserve you, but I have you. I'm never letting you go," he said as he stared up at her.

Lorelai caught his wrist and turned her head, pressing her lips to the palm of his hand. She looked down at him and said, "I'm not going anywhere. Not without you." Still holding his wrist, she began to guide his hand down her throat as she said, "Touch me, I need to feel you." When she released his wrist, Luke began to run his fingertips reverently over her collarbone, but Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, touch me."

Luke swallowed hard and raise his other hand to her shoulder, He squeezed the tense muscles under her soft skin, kneading them gently before he ran his hands possessively over her bare shoulders, letting his fingers trail her arms. When he reached her hands, she took his in hers and raised them to her breasts, holding them there as she covered his larger hands with hers. Luke flexed his fingers as he felt the soft weight of them in his hands and then curled them into her, squeezing her urgently as he rose up to kiss her. Lorelai allowed him no tender kisses, plunging her tongue into his mouth again and drawing his back to hers. Luke's hands closed convulsively over her breasts, feeling her beaded nipples press into his palms as he groaned into her mouth. Lorelai caught his bottom lip in her teeth and bit gently, causing him to jerk and gasp softly. She ground down onto him, rubbing his straining cock between her damp folds teasingly.

Luke pulled his hands from her breasts, wrapping his arms around her to hold her as he tore his mouth from hers and started to blaze a trail of hot open mouthed kisses down her neck. He pressed her back, and ducked his head to capture one furled nipple in his mouth. He drew on her deeply, sighing with pleasure as she felt her cradle the back of his head in her hand. He turned his attentions to the other breast, tugging her nipple into his mouth and suckling with hard, urgent pulls. "Oh God," Lorelai moaned as she arched back further, rubbing her sex against him.

Luke released her from his mouth, panting for breath, his chest heaving as he dug his fingers into her hips and asked in a raspy voice, "What else? What else can I do?"

Lorelai looked down at him in a daze of desire and asked, "What else do you want?"

Luke rocked back, falling onto the pillows, and pulling her up with him. He lifted her up, and urged her forward as he said, "Need you. Let me taste you," he said as she moved to straddle his head. He pulled her down to his mouth roughly, parting her lips with a bold rasp of his tongue.

Lorelai gasped and jerked as she let her knees slide apart, lowering herself to him. She grabbed the headboard to steady herself and said, "God, yes," as he circled her clit with his tongue. He slipped one hand down and pressed his finger to her, thrusting into her waiting warmth as he drew her clit into his mouth and laved it with his tongue.

Luke pressed up into her, aching to get closer, drinking her in greedily. He drew back and said, "My Lorelai," as he withdrew his finger from her heat. Lorelai whimpered softly, but Luke quickly grasped her hips, pulling her down on to him roughly as he thrust his tongue into her.

"Oh!" Lorelai said breathlessly as he continued to thrust his tongue into her urgently. "Luke," she panted. "No, oh," Lorelai gasped, as she pushed against the headboard and wrested herself from his grasp.

Luke blinked in confusion and asked, "What? Did I hurt you?"

Lorelai simply shook her head and said breathlessly, "You get what you give, right?"

"Huh?" he asked blankly, trying to make his befuddled brain catch up. Lorelai turned around, still straddling his head and bent forward to take his straining cock in her mouth. As her breath washed over him, Luke sighed, "Oh, yes."

Lorelai licked the head of his cock, lapping at the drop of moisture that she found there as Luke reared up, trying to get to her again. Lorelai released him for a moment and said, "Nuh uh. It's Lorelai's world. When I say so," she told him as she raised her ass in the air, keeping herself tantalizingly out of his reach.

As she took him back into her mouth and began to suck him ruthlessly, Luke stared up at her pink, glistening folds, wetting his parted lips in anticipation. As she licked and tugged at his cock, drawing him against her soft tongue, Luke groaned, "Please, Lorelai."

"Uh uh," she grunted without releasing him.

"Oh God," Luke groaned as he smoothed his hands over her ass, squeezing the soft skin with barely restrained need. He trailed a finger along the crevice of her ass teasingly, smiling smugly as she saw her hips jerk. He slipped a finger into her, watching in fascination as her walls closed around him. "I need to be in you," he said in a low voice. When Lorelai hummed gently against him, he thrust his finger back in forcefully. "I need to be inside of you, Lorelai," he said in a ragged, but determined voice. When she didn't respond, he pulled his finger from her sex and slid it teasingly up her ass, pressing it gently to her anus. When Lorelai groaned he said, "I'm going to come and I'm taking you with me one way or the other."

Lorelai jerked away from him, abruptly releasing his cock as she gasped, "You're not playing by my rules."

Luke shook his head and said, "Nope, it's our world, Lorelai." He pushed at her hips, holding her firmly away from him as he urged her down to straddle him. Lorelai wrapped her hand around his cock, squeezing him firmly as she stroked him. "In you," Luke grunted as he sat up behind her. "I have to be in you now," he told her as he cupped a breast in one hand, and pressed her down onto him with the other.

Lorelai guided him into her, sinking down onto his cock with a long, "Ahh."

"Better?" he asked gruffly as he wrapped his arm around her stomach.

"So much better," she agreed as she began to move, riding him steadily.

Luke pinched her nipple gently, rolling it between his fingers as he rasped in her ear, "It doesn't work that way for us."

"No," she whispered, her breath catching on a moan.

"I have to have all of you," he panted. "Oh God," he groaned as he clenched his teeth together.

"All of me," she repeated. "Luke," she gasped.

"Oh, please God, yes," he groaned as her walls tightened around him, squeezing him tight inside of her. He pressed his lips to her shoulder mindlessly as he groaned, "I, oh…" and began to fill her with hard, hot spurts. His hand closed on her breast, pressing the soft flesh and grinding her against his palm. "My Lorelai," he grunted, as he let his hand slide down to stroke her clit.

Lorelai moaned and let her head fall back, her hair spilling over his shoulder as she rode him, arching into his hand. "Luke!" she cried as she tumbled over the edge.

"Your Luke," he murmured as he buried his face in her hair. "Always your Luke."

"My Luke," Lorelai answered as she slowed. "Oh, Luke," she said softly.

Luke wrapped both arms around her waist as he pressed his face to her back. "Tell me you love me," he said against her skin.

"I do. God help me, I do love you," she said softly. "I love you, you jerk," she told him, the laughter bubbling up from inside of her.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked gruffly, his voice muffled against her skin.

"Someday," she told him.

Luke nodded and said, "I guess it's gonna take more than, you know."

Lorelai chuckled and said, "Hot sex? Yes, it's gonna take more than that."

"Lie down with me?" he asked softly.

Lorelai nodded and moved to lift herself off of him. Luke collapsed back on the pillows and held his arm out to her lazily, beckoning to her with his fingers. When Lorelai curled up against him he said, "I'm so tired. Can I start the groveling when I wake up?" he asked with an earnest frown.

"Yeah, that's fine," she said with a soft smile.

Luke nodded drowsily and asked, "Maybe in five or ten years?"

Lorelai kissed his shoulder and said, "If you're lucky."

Luke nodded as he closed his eyes and said, "I'll keep working on it."

"You do that," Lorelai said as she snuggled into him.

"I plan to," he said in a groggy voice.

Lorelai rubbed her hand over his chest and said, "Shh, go to sleep, Babe."

"Stay?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Until Josh wakes up."

Luke chuckled and said, "I keep waiting for Jake to surprise us."

"Shh, sleep," she whispered.

"Tryin' to get rid of me," he mumbled.

"Exactly," she purred as she rubbed his chest. "It's all part of my plan."

"Love," he breathed as he drifted off.

"Love too, you ass," she said softly, earning a sleepy chuckle from her husband.


	60. Talk Baby to Me, Dirty

**A/N: This fits into Middle Management Chapter 85 – Who's the Boss?**

**Talk Baby to Me, Dirty**

He got home to find that Josh was already asleep and Jake was quieting in his mother's arms as she rocked him at a brisk pace. He walked into the room and smiled at her as he dropped into the recliner. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hi, almost to snoozyland," she whispered as Jake struggled to keep his bright blue eyes open.

Luke smiled at him and said, "Hey, buddy."

"Tell Daddy that you missed him" Lorelai whispered. "Tell him that it's not as much fun to soak Mommy because she doesn't splash back."

Luke's smile warmed even further as he said, "Gotta learn the repercussions of his actions."

Lorelai looked over at him and asked, "How was your day?"

"Busy," Luke said with a tired sigh.

"The tree is beautiful," she told him. "We decided to wait until Saturday to decorate it, since the party is tomorrow night," she said with a nod.

"Okay," he answered.

"The little trees are adorable," she said with a grin.

"Won't stay little for long," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai shook her head in wonder and said, "They're like Charlie Brown trees without the Charlie Browniness."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Luke said dryly. He turned his head to look at her and said, "I need to talk to you about some stuff."

Lorelai eyed him suspiciously as she asked, "Good stuff or bad stuff?"

Luke shook his head and said, "Just stuff."

"Hon, everything is okay," she told him gently.

Luke smiled and said, "Well, not quite, but I know that. It isn't about that, it's about work."

"Oh, okay, well, let me get this one settled in," she said as she nodded to Jake, who had just drifted off.

"Let me?" Luke asked. "I missed most of my time with the tree thing," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Take him."

Luke stood up and then reached down to take Jake from her. He held him up against his shoulder, and smiled as he nuzzled into his father's neck. "Hey, little guy," Luke said softly. As Lorelai gazed up at him, her heart melted at the look of serene happiness on Luke's face.

She stood up and followed them over to the crib, watching as Luke placed Jake gently on the mattress and then straightened his sleeper so that he would get twisted around in his sleep. She saw his long fingers, brush lightly through the wispy blonde curls, and one trail along the tiny shell of his ear. "Such a good dad," she whispered, not realizing that the words had come out of her mouth until Luke jerked his head up to look at her. Lorelai smiled at him and asked, "How important is it that we have this talk right now?" she asked quietly.

Luke frowned slightly and said, "I think the sooner the better."

"Okay, but it can hold for an hour or so?" she asked as he turned toward her.

"I guess. Why?" he asked in a befuddled tone.

Lorelai ran her hand down the buttons on his flannel and said with a shrug, "I think you had better take me to bed right now."

Luke blinked in surprise and asked, "Right now?"

"Right now," Lorelai answered with a nod.

Luke scowled at her playfully and said, "Bossy woman."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Not really bossy. If I were bossy, I would have said this," she said as she tugged him closer to whisper in his ear. "Luke, I want you, and I want you right now," she said in a breathy voice. When Luke rocked back on his heels, a wide smile creasing his face, and Lorelai turned and walked from the nursery with a little extra jaunt in her step.

Luke glanced back at the cribs and leaned over Josh's as he whispered, "Sometimes, bossy girls can be a good thing. Goodnight," he whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to his fingers and then held them against Josh's sleep flushed cheek. He smiled down at them for a moment, and then turned to hurry after Lorelai. He stopped at the door when he heard Jake hiccup softly and turned back to check on him one more time. When he was satisfied that he was settled down for the night, he turned and left the nursery at a much slower pace.

Luke walked into their room to find Lorelai standing near the bed in nothing but her bra and a pair of snug dark jeans that clung to her hips. "What took you so long?" she chastised with a playful smile. "I must be losing my touch," she said with a sad shake of her head. She sauntered over to him slowly and said, "Maybe I should have said, 'Luke I want you to fuck me,' instead, huh?" she asked as she looked up at him with a sly smile.

Lorelai leaned into him, pressing her lips to the side of his neck as she began to unbutton his flannel. Luke tilted his head, trying to give her better access, and said, "I really need to talk."

"Talk dirty," she answered as she pushed his shirt from his shoulders.

Luke stood docilely as she stripped the shirt off of his arms. "I don't know what to do," he murmured, wincing slightly as Lorelai caught his earlobe between her teeth and bit down on it.

"You could start by kissing me," she said with more than a hint of impatience in her tone as she tugged his t-shirt from the waistband of his jeans.

Luke reached down and captured her hands, holding them tightly between them and giving them a gentle squeeze as he said, "Lorelai, Sweetheart, please."

Stunned by the urgency in his voice, Lorelai pulled back to look up at him and asked, "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I just, it's not that I don't want to, or want you, I do," he said earnestly. "I have all of this stuff in my head, and I just really need to talk to you about some of it," he told her gently.

"Okay," Lorelai answered with a slow nod. Seeing the worry and confusion in his eyes, she took a small step back and said, "Okay, let's talk."

Luke let go of one of her hands as he reached up to yank the sticky ball cap from his head. He tossed it toward the hamper and then ran his hand through his flattened hair. He held onto her other hand as she flattened her palms against his stomach, smoothing the cotton of his shirt with her fingertips. He nodded to the bed and asked, "Can we sit?"

"Oh, uh, sure," Lorelai said as she used their joined hands to lead him to the bed. Luke reached down and scooped up her shirt and handed it to her as they settled on their respective sides and sat propped up against the headboard. Lorelai looked over at him with a worried frown and tried to joke by saying, "It must be something big if you're willing to forego hot monkey sex to talk."

"Postpone, not forego," Luke said with a small smile as he held up a finger to make his point.

Lorelai gently brushed the hair off of his forehead as she asked, "So, what's rattling around in there?"

Luke drew a deep breath and said, "I'm having a hard time, um, balancing things."

Lorelai frowned and asked, "You mean trays and plates and stuff?"

Luke chuckled and said, "No, not that. Life stuff," he said as he made a circling gesture with his hand.

"Oh," she answered softly.

"Work, the kids, us," he said cryptically.

Lorelai drew away slightly as she asked in a cautious tone, "Are you unhappy?"

"Huh?" Luke said as his head swiveled to look at her. "Oh God, no, no," he said quickly, looped his arm over her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. "No, totally the opposite," he said. "I have everything anyone could ever dream of," he said as she snuggled into his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and said, "Everything."

"I don't understand," Lorelai said quietly. "What's the problem, then?" she asked as she rubbed his chest gently, feeling the steady strum of his heart beneath her fingers.

Luke blew out a breath and asked, "Can I be totally honest with you? I mean, I don't want to start a fight or upset you or something, I just want to talk this out," he said cautiously.

Lorelai lifted her head and stared up at him suspiciously as she said, "Uh huh."

Luke chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment and then blurted, "I don't want to wait another year to start even trying to have another baby." When Lorelai blinked in surprise, he rushed on. "I want another baby with you, Lorelai, but I don't want to be such an old dad. I'm already forty," he said with a shrug. "If we wait, and things don't happen right away, that's another couple of years," he said anxiously. "I mean, I know it's your body, and ultimately your decision, I totally get that," he said firmly. "I'm just trying to tell you what I want, and maybe we can talk about it some more and maybe compromise a little," he said, finishing breathlessly.

Lorelai sat up slowly, scooting over onto her side of the bed again and crossing her legs Indian style as she studied him closely. "I thought that you wanted to wait," she said finally.

"You did?" Luke asked, his eyebrows shooting up at he looked at her incredulously.

"Yeah, well, whenever we talked about it we always said how we wanted to be able to enjoy the boys for a while, and you never really came out and said, I don't know, I guess I thought that you were a little non-committal," she said with a shrug.

"I didn't want to pressure you," Luke answered.

"You want another baby soon," she clarified.

"Yes," Luke answered with a nod. "Do you? Honestly," he cautioned.

Lorelai nodded before she could even formulate the word, and then whispered, "Yes, I do."

"Okay," Luke said as he let out a relieved breath.

"Okay," Lorelai said with a nod as she tucked a hank of hair behind her ear. "Well, I guess we're both on the same page now," she said with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Luke said, a slow smile creeping across his face. "Of course, this brings all of the other stuff up," he said as his smile turned rueful.

"Like what other stuff?" Lorelai asked scooting a little closer to him, but keeping her hands on her knees.

"I had a little, uh, meltdown at work tonight," Luke admitted gruffly.

"About what?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Stupid stuff. Coffee filters and sugar packets. Bananas in the fridge," he said as he smirked at himself. "Oh crap!" he said as he lunged for the phone on the nightstand. "Hang on," he said as he punched in the diner number. When Jess answered, he blurted, "The light on the coffee maker is screwy, so you need to double check to make sure it's turned off, okay?" he said quickly. He listened for a moment and then said, "Well, if my precious diner burns down it'll take the smart ass that lives above it with it." He nodded and then said, "Yeah, okay, thanks," before hanging up. He placed the phone back on the cradle and said, "Okay, sorry," as he turned back to Lorelai.

Lorelai smiled as she said, "I think you should start at the top." She listened carefully, nodding as Luke recounted his evening for her. When he finished, Lorelai thought for a moment and then said, "Okay, well, let's break this down." She held up one finger and asked, "How much does it matter if the bananas are cold or not?"

Luke closed his eyes in embarrassment and said, "It doesn't."

"Okay," Lorelai said with a decisive nod. She held up a second finger and asked, "Do you have particular reasons for why you have things stored in back and not out front?"

"Yes," Luke answered tersely.

"Okay, well, maybe you should just explain those reasons to Lane and the rest of the crew, and let them know that it's okay to ask if they can change things, but they should do so without talking to you first," she said calmly.

"As for things breaking and you not knowing about it, Babe, you were gone way more than usual this week," she said gently. "This has not been a normal week."

"Not by any stretch of the imagination," Luke grumbled.

"Okay, so, you are going to be there more often. Things just got a little wonky here lately," she said with a shrug. "But, if it would make you feel better to put more hours in, say in the evenings or something, I would have no problem with that," she told him sincerely.

"You wouldn't?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I can always bring the guys in for dinner."

"True," Luke said with a nod.

"And to tell you the truth, I kind of miss hanging out there," she told him.

Luke smiled as he glanced down at his clasped hands and said, "I miss having you around there."

"Okay," Lorelai said. "More diner time for the Danes'," she said with another nod. She cocked her head as she looked at him tenderly and said, "Babe, it's about control."

"I know," Luke answered gruffly.

"You have to decide whether you want that control or if you are willing to hand some of it over," she told him. "Unfortunately, you don't get to have it both ways," she said gently. She sighed and said, "I know that in a way, you were happy to hand the responsibility for Weston's over to Jess, but it wasn't your baby. Not the way the diner is, or the Dragonfly is for me," she said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah," Luke said softly.

"You know, handing more control over to Michel was both the easiest and the hardest thing I ever had to do," Lorelai told him.

Luke frowned and asked, "How do you mean?"

"Well, in a way, it was easy because I had just scared the crap out of both of us, and I was petrified that I could lose the babies. It was a no brainer in that way," she said with a wry smile. "I knew that nothing was more important than carrying our kids, and I wasn't about to do anything else to screw it up," she told him. Lorelai chuckled and said, "Of course it was hard because he's Michel and he annoys me." She took a deep breath and said, "But I also knew that as important to me as the Dragonfly is, and as proud as I am to be a part of it, if I absolutely had to make the choice, I would choose home," she told him frankly. She laughed a little and said, "If you asked me two years ago if I ever imagined myself saying something like that, I would have told you that you were cracked."

"But you'll never have to choose," Luke told her sincerely.

"Which makes me very lucky," Lorelai replied. "I'm just trying to explain that my priorities have changed. Now, I'm not saying that I'm ready to stay home full time, vacuuming in heels and pearls and making you three squares a day," she said as she held up her hand to caution him.

"Thank God for that," Luke said with a laugh.

"But, to me, these days are precious," Lorelai continued. "I figure as long as I keep one hand on the wheel, and keep everything on course, the Dragonfly will be there waiting for me when the kids are spending their days in school," she said simply.

"It will be," Luke said confidently.

"The flip side of that is that I did have to give up some control, so did Sookie," Lorelai said simply. "Five times a day I am tempted to do something just to tick Michel off or put him in his place, but I can't," she told him. "He, Tobin, Manny and the rest of them are the ones that are on the front lines, making it possible for Sookie and I to have more flexibility right now. I always have to remember that. Therefore, I can only stick it to Michel once or twice a day," she said with a shrug. When Luke chuckled she smiled and said, "You have to decide what your priorities are going to be. Whatever they are, I will understand," she promised. "I know it's different for men. You feel like you have to be 'The Man' and take care of business," she said with a smirk. "And I can tell you that I really appreciate how involved you have been with the boys this past year. Not all men would do that, believe me, I know," she said firmly.

"I want that," Luke told her simply.

"Well, good, I want that for you," she answered. She took a deep breath and said, "You have a really good staff, Luke. People who care about the business, and you and us," she said with a shrug. "I think you just have to keep things in perspective, that's all," she told him.

Luke smiled and said, "That's what I have you for."

Lorelai laughed and said, "As frightening as that may be."

Luke shook his head and said, "I'm serious. This is why I needed to talk to you. I know that you can pull me out of my head, and I knew that I was getting in too deep, there," he said gruffly. He took her hand from her knee and threaded his fingers through hers. "We're a good team, aren't we?" he asked.

"I think we're the best team. We can kick all of the other team's asses," she said with a grin.

Luke smiled and said, "I can't imagine doing this with anyone but you."

Lorelai looked at him pointedly and said, "You'd better not be doing anything with anyone other than me."

Luke shook his head. "No joke, Lorelai. You're still my best friend," he said a little shyly.

"You're mine, and I couldn't be more serious," she said sincerely. Luke nodded, pulled their joined hands to his mouth and brushed a soft kiss over her knuckles. "Feel any better?" she asked hopefully.

"Much better," Luke answered as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Good," she said with a relieved smile. She tilted her head to the side and asked, "So you want to start flying without a net again, huh?"

"Whenever you're ready," he cautioned her.

"We going for six or seven total?" she teased.

"One more," he said with a laugh. He released her hand and reached out to brush her hair back over her shoulder. "I want a dark haired little girl with bright blue eyes," he said softly.

"I'm not sure that we can guarantee that," Lorelai said, flushing with pleasure at his words.

Luke shrugged a little and said, "I guess we could probably make do with it's another boy, but I think the girl is worth a shot."

Lorelai gasped and giggled as she said, "Dirty!"

Luke rolled his eyes and grumbled, "You know what I meant."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I think it may take a few shots, so maybe we ought to practice."

"You may be right," Luke agreed. "You mentioned something earlier about hot monkey sex?" he asked innocently.

Lorelai grinned and leaned forward, bracing her arms on either side of him as she brushed her lips over his. "But Luke," she said as she pecked another kiss to his soft lips. "What if we have monkey sex and we end up having a really hairy baby?" she asked with a worried frown.

"Maybe we should leave the monkeys out of it, I think I just had a bad Planet of the Apes flashback," Luke said with a shudder.

"You'd settle for really hot human sex?" she asked as she kissed the corner of his mouth tenderly.

"I think I could make do what that," Luke said as he reached up and cradled the back of her head. He pulled her to him pressing her lips against his in an urgent kiss, and putting an end to her teasing.

Luke pushed her back, flipping her under him and pinning her to the mattress with his weight. "Oooh, caveman sex," Lorelai giggled. "Must make baby?" she grunted playfully.

"I think there are certain pharmacologicals preventing that at the moment," Luke said gruffly as he pressed his mouth to her neck and drew the soft skin into his mouth, sucking urgently.

"Pretend," she murmured as she ran her hand down over the back of his hair and down to his broad shoulders. "Take me," she whispered. "I'm all yours," she said with a challenging smile.

Luke pushed the hem of her shirt up over her stomach and grumbled, "Don't know why I gave you this back."

"Sometimes it just doesn't pay to be a gentleman," Lorelai answered as she pushed at his shoulders to signal him to lift up. When he sat back, she leaned up and whipped the shirt up over her head. Luke laughed and did the same with his t-shirt, tossing it aside carelessly before reaching to unbuckle his belt. Lorelai grinned as she reached for the button on her jeans and said, "Let's see who can get naked faster."

"You're on," Luke answered as he moved off of her, pulling his zipper down at he fumbled with his belt. He looked over and saw Lorelai already pushing her jeans and panties down over her hips and muttered, "Stupid clothes."

Lorelai laughed carelessly, and the sound setting his heart racing as she kicked her pants off of the end of the bed and reached behind her to unhook her bra. She slid it from her arms and cried, "I win!" as she stretched it like a rubber band and shot it across the room.

Luke finally managed to push his jeans and boxers over his ankles, dragging his socks with them and said, "Everyone's a winner."

"Says the loser," Lorelai mocked.

"Oh, shut up," Luke said as he pressed her back onto the pillows and kissed her heatedly. Lorelai sighed softly, opening her mouth and inviting the velvety warmth of his tongue against hers. Luke deepened the kiss, drinking her in. He shifted slightly, skimming one hand up over her ribs, he cupped her breasts, squeezing her roughly, and pinching her nipple between his fingers. Lorelai moaned into his mouth as she arched against the palm of his hand. Luke tore his mouth from hers, panting as he fought for breath. He pressed his lips to her cheek and began to rain gentle kisses over her face. "I hate it when things aren't right with us," he said in a raspy voice.

"Things are right with us," she insisted.

"I adore you. Everything about you," he said gruffly as he kissed his way along her jaw.

"I know you do, and I adore you too," she assured him.

"Need you, Lorelai," he said as he nipped at her earlobe.

"And I need you," she answered with a sigh.

"Want you," he told her as he pressed his erection against her thigh.

Lorelai giggled and said, "I noticed."

Luke kissed his way down the side of her neck, turning his head to lick teasingly at the hollow of her throat, and smiling when he heard her purr softly. He pushed back, kneeling between her legs as he reverently cupped her breasts in both hands, growling playfully in his throat. Lorelai smiled and said, "Live it up now. If you get me pregnant again, they'll be off limits."

Luke watched her nipples bead and harden as he stroked her and said, "May have to rethink that." He lowered his head and drew one furled tip into his warm mouth. He suckled her deeply, groaning with pleasure as she threaded her fingers through his soft hair, scraping her nails over his scalp. He released her gently and murmured, "Not sure if I can share again," as he shifted to the other side. He circled the dusky tip slowly with the very tip of his tongue, and smiled as she exhaled a strangled cry of frustration. Opening his mouth wide, he drew on her, sucking hard as he squeezed the soft mound demandingly. He let her go with a loud pop and looked up at her with a wicked grin as he said, "I'm a little territorial."

Lorelai laughed, the sound bubbling up from within her. Luke smiled happily as he felt her laughter vibrate against his hands. He smoothed them down over her stomach, caressing the soft curvature that marked her motherhood. "You were never more beautiful than when you were pregnant, though, and that's saying a lot," he said with a low chuckle. "I mean, you're always beautiful," he corrected as he touched her reverently. "But, God, Lorelai," he said in a ragged voice. He smiled ruefully and said, "I'm probably the biggest pervert in the world."

"Some guys want their girl to talk dirty, my guy wants me to talk baby," she teased.

Luke chuckled and said, "Dirty works too."

"I seem to remember that," she said with a grin.

Luke ran his hands over her stomach again and then let them trail up over the curve of her hips. "Beautiful, ripe, lush, incredibly female," Luke said in a low, throaty voice.

Lorelai snapped her fingers and said, "Stay with me here, Babe. Not pregnant yet."

"Sorry," Luke said with a sheepish smile.

"Practicing, remember?" she prodded.

"Yeah, yeah, got it," he said as he bent down and pressed his lips to her stomach, just above her dark curls. He threaded his fingers idly through the soft hair as he traced random patterns on her stomach with his tongue. Lorelai pressed her heels to the bed and lifted her hips invitation. Luke smiled smugly as he smoothed his hands over her hips and cupped her ass, holding her up off of the bed as he touched his tongue teasingly to her clit. "This what you want?" he asked in a low sexy voice.

"Oh, yes," Lorelai breathed as she opened her legs a little wider for him.

"Oh, yes," Luke echoed as he dragged his tongue roughly over her clit. He took her into his mouth, sucking gently as he swirled his tongue over the sensitive bundle.

Lorelai bucked and thrust herself toward him, aching to get closer. "Luke, Luke," she chanted.

"Mmm," he hummed, the vibrations shooting through to her very core.

"Oh!" she gasped as he squeezed her ass, kneading it with his fingers as he consumed her. He set a fierce pace, licking and sucking at her clit, teasing her with the tip of his tongue before circling her with deliberately slow strokes. Luke pressed his tongue into her, lapped at her heat, drinking in her heady juices as she panted and writhed above him. "Luke," she whispered urgently. Luke groaned and opened his eyes, looking up at her as she pressed back into the pillows and arced into him. He thrust faster, driving her up with each greedy stroke. He nuzzled her clit, pressing into her, and closing his eyes as he buried himself in her folds. He felt her tensing, her muscles clenching tightly as she hurtled toward her climax, and pressed harder. "Luke!" she cried and then pressed her hand to her mouth to capture the whimpers of pleasure that escaped her as she felt the flood of pleasure coursing through her veins.

Luke sighed happily as he continued to laving her with his tongue, and lapping at her clit with long languorous strokes. "Come here," she whispered. When Luke made a small grunt of protest, she beckoned to him said in a stronger voice, "Luke, come here."

With a sigh, Luke pressed his lips to the tender creamy skin inside of her thigh and said, "Want to stay here."

"I'm the boss of you," she said with a smile. "Now, come here," she said as she tugged at his arms.

Reluctantly, Luke lowered her hips to the mattress and began to climb up over her. "Are not the boss of me," he said petulantly.

"Bet me," Lorelai said, sitting up as she planted one hand on his chest and pushed him over onto his back.

As Luke sprawled across the bed, flinging his arms out to his sides, Lorelai clambered on top of him. She smiled down at him as she rubbed her damp folds over his cock and said, "I am sooo the boss of you."

Luke snorted a little and said in a raspy voice, "Well, sure, if you're gonna do that."

Lorelai smiled as she leaned over and began to kiss her way across his chest. She flicked her tongue over his flat nipple and smiled as she blew on it and watched it harden. She lavished the same attentions to the other side before kissing her way down the line of soft hair that trailed over his stomach. Luke groaned, unconsciously pressing against her as she sank lower, nestling his cock snugly into the valley between her breasts. Lorelai licked at the soft hair on his chest as she cupped her breasts in her hands and squeezed them together, surrounding his straining erection with the soft flesh. Luke grunted helplessly and began to thrust his hips, rubbing his cock against the pliant skin. Lorelai looked down, watching the swollen tip of his cock peek from between her breasts, as she heard Luke's breath catch. She ducked her head and timed his thrusts for a moment before letting her tongue dart out to lick the head of his cock teasingly. "Gruh," Luke mumbled in a choked voice.

"Like that baby?" she whispered to him. The only answer Luke could muster was a sharp rush of breath as she did it again. Luke reached down, nudging her hands away as he pressed the sides of her breasts tighter against his erection and thrust faster, a soft desperate groan, trapped at the back of his throat.

Lorelai felt him straining, lost in his urgent quest for release. She pushed back on her hands, lifting her breasts from him, as Luke's eyes flew open. "No," he panted.

"Yes," she countered as she lowered her head and drew him deep into her mouth.

"God, yes," Luke quickly amended as he thrust up into her warm mouth. He gave himself over to the silken softness of her tongue sliding over his taut flesh, and buried his hands in her hair. "Oh," he groaned in an aching voice. "Lorelai," he whispered urgently. Lorelai simply moaned and sucked him harder, her lips sliding over him as her hair tickled his stomach. She cupped his balls in her hand, squeezing them gently as she fondled him. "Ah, oh," he moaned as he felt his body surging. Lorelai felt the ripple against her tongue and moaned in anticipation. She squeezed his balls and then gently pressed the pad of her finger to the soft skin just beneath them. "God, Lorelai," Luke gasped as he thrust into her mouth, his orgasm seemingly rippling up from his toes as he emptied into her. "Oh. Oh my God," he panted as he sat up slightly, smoothing his hands over her hair. "Lorelai," he whispered as she slowed, lapping at him gently with her tongue.

She lifted her head and smiled up at him as he blinked, trying to clear the fog from his mind. "Hi, Babe," she said softly.

Luke stared at her open mouthed for a second before he whispered, "You come here to me," as he dropped back down to the mattress.

Lorelai smiled smugly as she crawled up over him with feline grace. She lifted a finger and traced the outline of his lips as she stared down at him. "That was awfully fun, but I think it failed as practice for baby making," she teased gently.

"Try, try again," Luke said in a gravelly voice. He opened his eyes slowly and gave her a lazy smile. "We'll get better," he assured her.

"Any better and my head might explode," she said with a laugh.

Luke smirked and said, "Mine already did."

Lorelai gasped and said, "So dirty! You'd speak that way to the mother of your children?" she asked as she flopped down beside him.

Luke shook his head and said, "Nah, I'm saving up the really dirty stuff for the actual baby making."


	61. Devil with a Red Dress On

**This fairly dirty little number fits into Middle Management Chapter 86 – Still a Little Tart**

**Devil with a Red Dress On**

Luke hurried down the hallway, past the room Emily had set up as a nursery for the boys and opened the door to Lorelai's girlhood bedroom. Studiously ignoring the scary porcelain dolls that lined the shelves, he opened the door to the adjoining bathroom and said, "I can't do this," as he closed it quickly behind him.

Lorelai shot him a pointed look from where she leaned against the sink and said, "I have it on good authority that you can."

"Your mother just almost busted me down there," he said as he pointed to the floor.

"Almost doesn't count," Lorelai retorted as she tugged on the laces that held the dress closed.

"This is your parents' house," he hissed and then sucked in his breath as she parted the material and stared at him challengingly. "Lorelai," he groaned as he caught his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Is it how you pictured it?" she asked.

"There are people down there," he said as he rubbed his hands together nervously.

"There were more that the boys' christening," she pointed out.

"That was our house," he answered.

"I want things to be better again. I really do," Lorelai said quietly.

"What can I do?" Luke asked as he stepped to her. He reached up and cradled her face in his hands, stroking her lips with his thumb. "Tell me what to do, I'll do it. Anything you want," he said softly.

"I want you, and not just for this," she answered, looking him straight in the eye. "I want you because you're you. You love me, and you love Rory and our boys. I want to have another baby with you. I want to have our life. But most of all, I want you to kiss me and make it stop hurting," she whispered.

Luke bent his head, capturing her lips with his and kissing her tenderly. He stepped back and said softly, "Not here, not now. You know I want you. Let me take you home and show you how much I love you." When she nodded mutely, Luke closed her dress, draping the fabric across her as gracefully as he could and tied the laces in a careful bow at her hip.

Lorelai glanced down and made a few minor adjustments, wiggling until the dress fell back into place. She reached up and stroked his smooth cheek as she smiled and said, "I'm gonna look so good at your funeral."

Luke nodded and said affectionately, "I bet you'll look great." He kissed her again and said, "And you are also the sexiest woman ever to walk the Earth."

Lorelai smiled and said, "That will help in snagging my second husband."

Luke nuzzled her ear and whispered, "I plan on ruining you for all others before you kill me in my sleep."

Lorelai gasped and said, "You know about that?"

"I figured there was a plot hatching," he said with a chuckle.

"Sookie suggested a cast iron skillet," Lorelai said as she tilted her head, allowing him better access to her neck. 

"That would work too," Luke answered as he traced his tongue slowly around the shell of her ear.

"And yet, you've been sleeping in the same bed as me," she murmured.

"Can't resist, need to be near you no matter what. Figured I deserved it," he answered softly. "Also held onto your pillowcase so I'd know if you tried to use it," he teased as he ran his hands over her ass.

"Smart," she sighed. "You know, for a guy who doesn't want to do this here, you're getting awfully frisky," she said with a laugh.

"Didn't say I didn't want to, I just don't think it's right," he answered as he nipped at her neck. "I could never look your dad in the eye again," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh," Lorelai said as he sucked on a tender spot near her collarbone.

"There's nothing I want more than to push you up on that sink," he growled.

"Do it," she whispered.

"You're the devil," he said with a laugh.

Lorelai smiled and asked, "Have you really been picturing me naked all night?"

"Yeah, naked, dress open, dress on," he said as her licked and nipped his way back up her throat.

"Which way are you leaning?" she asked in a breathy voice.

Luke chuckled and said, "A little to the left at the moment."

Lorelai laughed, the sound bubbling up from inside of her as she clutched his arms. "God, I love you," she said with a huge smile.

"I may live to see another day," Luke said as he bent, trailing kisses down the deep vee of her dress.

"I think I'll keep you around," she said as she reached down and ran her hand along the fly of his suit pants. She giggled as she moved her hand a little bit to his left and found him. "You weren't kidding," she said.

"Nope. And I'm not kidding when I tell you that if it weren't for this stupid jacket, everyone would know that I've been walking around like a seventeen year old all night,"

"So, on or off," she asked.

"Haven't decided about the dress," he said as he nuzzled her breast, resisting the urge to bite at her nipple through the material. "I can tell you that the panty things are staying on," he said in a low gravelly voice. He straightened up and brushed her hair back over her shoulder as he said, "We have to get out of here."

"In me," she whispered.

"Lorelai," Luke groaned as he tried to step back, but she tightened her grip on his arm and his crotch, holding him to her.

She looked up at him and whispered, "Just for a minute. We don't have to finish. I just want to feel you in me," she said as she pulled his zipper down.

Luke's breath rushed from his lungs as he looked at her pressed back against the pedestal sink. "I don't know if I can do that," he said raggedly.

"Just for a minute," Lorelai repeated as she edged up onto the sink. "And then, for the rest of this incredibly boring party we'll know," she whispered as she freed him from the opening of his boxers.

Luke thrust into her hand, closing his eyes as she wrapped her fingers around him. He parted the material of her dress, pushing it back and draping it over the edges of the sink. "If I do that, I may not be able to stop," he said desperately as he touched his finger to the lips of her sex and found her wet and ready. "Lorelai," he said helplessly as he buried his face in her neck.

Lorelai reached down and pulled the thong over to one side as she brushed the head of his cock against her teasingly. She hooked a leg around his hips, pulling him closer. "I want you inside of me, Luke," she whispered in his ear.

With an indecipherable grunt, Luke grasped her hips and held her steady as he pressed against her entrance. He raised his head and looked her in the eye as he thrust into her with one sure stroke. Lorelai wrapped her other leg around him and pressed them against his ass, holding him still. "So hot," he blurted as he lost his breath. "Oh God," he groaned as he tried to resist the urge to drive into her.

"Shh," she soothed, running her hand over his hair.

"Don't wanna shh," he growled. "Want to fuck you," he ground out through clenched teeth.

"Oh God, yes," Lorelai whispered as she loosened her hold with her legs fractionally.

Luke as soon as she did, Luke began to thrust into her wildly. "Yes, yes," he muttered as he looked down to see his cock disappearing into her.

"We have to stop," she panted.

"Can't," Luke said with an adamant shake of his head.

"I want to wait," she said breathlessly.

"You are trying to kill me," he groaned as he slowed, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"I want to wait. I want to think about you in me," she answered. "Then when we get home, I want you to fuck me hard," she told him bluntly.

"Jesus, Lorelai," he groaned as he pulled away from her, hanging his head as his chest heaved. He gestured to his straining cock and waved a frustrated hand at it as he asked, "What the hell am I supposed to do about this?"

Lorelai slid down from the sink and arranged her underwear and dress as she said, "Take a few minutes. I'll tell anyone who asks that you had too much scotch on an empty stomach."

Luke looked at her pointedly as he tried unsuccessfully to stuff himself back into his pants and said, "There's a name for girls like you."

"You can call me that if I fail to follow through later," she promised. She reached for the purse she had dropped on the floor and opened it to look for her lip gloss as she turned to face the mirror.

Luke shook his head incredulously and said, "I can't believe this."

"The wait will be worth it," she promised as she leaned over to repair her makeup. She caught the reflection of Luke staring at the back of her dress and said, "Later you can have me any way you want me."

Luke raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, that leaves things wide open."

Lorelai dropped the tube back into her purse and turned to face him, smirking a little as she glanced down at his erection. "You'll be fine in a minute," she said with a sweet smile.

"Says you," he grumbled as he closed his jacket to shield himself from her.

"See you in a few," she whispered as she kissed his cheek. "I'll be downstairs picturing all the ways I can think of," she said with a smile as she opened the door and slipped from the room.

Luke ran his hand over his face in frustration before he looked down at himself and said, "Fucking pathetic." He snorted and muttered, "Or lack of fucking pathetic." He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to think of anything other than being in Lorelai. He failed miserably. He lifted his wrist, glanced at his watch and saw that they had at least another two hours before Emily would possibly let them escape. He looked up, caught his reflection in the mirror, and had to laugh. "You're a goddamn mess," he said to himself. "Get a grip."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he looked down again. "Get a grip," he muttered as he wrapped his hand around the shaft of his cock. As he began to stroke himself perfunctorily, he smiled and muttered, "She wants to wait. I can wait."

XXXX

A short time later, Lorelai was standing at the bar when Luke appeared at her side and said, "Club soda, please."

Lorelai looked up and grinned at him as she asked, "How are you feeling?"

Luke smiled and nodded quickly as he said snidely, "Much better, thanks for asking."

Lorelai giggled a little as they collected their drinks and moved toward the hallway away from the crowd. "Poor baby," she cooed.

"No, seriously, I feel pretty good," he said as he took a sip of his soda and glanced around the room.

"You do, huh?" Lorelai asked, looking up at him doubtfully.

Luke leaned over and whispered in a deep voice, "Just jerked off in your old bathroom, hope you don't mind." When Lorelai's jaw dropped, he smiled and said in a normal tone, "Man, I'm starved," as he turned toward the dining room. "Think I'm gonna fix a plate," he said as he gave her a little nod and then strode off toward the buffet.

He took a plate from the stack at the end of the table, and started to look over the selection as Lorelai reappeared at his side. "You did not," she scoffed.

Luke turned to her and growled, "Bet me." He dropped a couple of crabcakes onto his plate and said nonchalantly, "Don't worry, though, I'll be good to go when we get home."

"Luke!" Lorelai gasped.

Luke looked around quickly to see if anyone was nearby and saw that the buffet had been largely deserted. He leaned close to her ear and hissed, "You put your lipstick on and left me there with my dick hanging out of my pants. What was I supposed to do?"

"Save it," she whispered.

"What? Put it on ice?" he asked incredulously as he scooped up some mushroom caps.

"The point was the anticipation," she hissed.

"Well, I had a little more pressing need at the time," he answered evenly as he chose a selection of cheese and crackers. "Don't worry, you'll get what you want, and I'm really looking forward to it" he told her.

"Luke," she started to say as she put her hand on his arm.

"I wanted to take you home and make love to you," he said in a low urgent voice. "I wanted to kiss you and hold you and show you how much I need you. And I do," he said firmly. "And next time, I will," he said with a nod. He nudged her with his elbow, urging her over to the side of the room, and placing his back to the room so no one could see them. He leaned close as he whispered, "But tonight, Lorelai Gilmore Danes, I am going to give you exactly what you asked for. You see, the pressure's off for me," he said with a satisfied smile. "I could go all night," he said smugly as he popped a mushroom cap into his mouth and chewed slowly as Lorelai stared at him open mouthed. "How's that anticipation coming?" he asked as he lifted his glass to take a sip. When she didn't answer he asked, "Picture anything good yet?"

XXXX

The rest of evening dragged interminably for Lorelai. She mingled with the other guests, laughing and chatting, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of Luke. She wasn't sure if she should be offended or aroused, but from the way things were going, it seemed that aroused was winning the day. She watched him smile and nod, sipping his club soda as he listened to Richard's friends go on and on about investments. And every once in a while, he would catch her eye and give her that cocky smile that told her that he was thinking about anything but his stock portfolio. She saw him lean attentively toward Emily's friends as they spoke into his ear, trying to be heard over the hubbub of conversation that filled the room, and felt a twinge of jealousy that she couldn't have him all to herself. She spied him sitting on the sofa with Rory, exchanging murmured comments as they observed the party in full swing, and felt her heart fill at the ease with which they laughed and talked. As the might finally began to wind down, Luke appeared at her side and murmured, "We should get going. Things to do."

After excusing themselves, Luke went in search of their coats while Lorelai and Rory found Richard and Emily saying goodnight to other departing guests in the foyer. "Very nice party, Mom," Lorelai said as they approached.

"Thank you, Lorelai," Emily said with a gracious nod.

"The apple tarts were fabulous, Grandma," Rory said with a grin.

"Yes, well, I'm so glad that you enjoyed them," Emily said with a smile.

Lorelai looked at Richard and asked, "Will you be coming to our house Christmas morning?"

"Christmas morning?" Richard asked with raised eyebrows.

Lorelai shrugged as she saw Luke approach and said, "Well, I know we'll come here for dinner, but I thought you might like to come over for the babies' first Christmas."

"We would love to," Emily said quickly. She looked up at Richard with a beaming smile and asked, "Won't that be wonderful?"

"Luke makes us all French toast after we open presents," Rory told them.

"It's very casual," Luke warned, taking Rory's coat and juggling the others as he tried to hold it open for her.

"Pajamas," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Would it be okay if we just came in our casual clothes?" Richard asked with a smirk.

"That would be fine," Luke said as he opened Lorelai's coat and stood a little closer to her as she slipped into it. He settled it on her shoulders and then smoothed his hands over the soft wool as he let her go to shrug into his overcoat. He jerked a thumb at Lorelai and said, "Lorelai will be up at dawn, but let's say 8:00?"

"Eight will be fine," Emily answered.

"Now, you know that we're going to be busy next week. I have two functions at the inn, and Luke will be short handed at the diner while Joe is on vacation," Lorelai warned.

"Yes, Lorelai, you've already told us," Emily said patiently. "If we don't see you before then, we will be at your house bright and early on Christmas morning," she said as she saw them to the door.

After exchanging their goodnights, the three of them piled into the car and toward home. Lorelai glanced back at Rory and asked, "You survive the evening?"

"Huh?" Rory asked, pulling the ear bud from her ear.

"I was just asking if you survived," Lorelai explained.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Rory assured her. "I had a nice conversation with a man who is completely disgusted that his grandson has joined the Peace Corps," she said with a laugh.

"Pinko," Lorelai said with a knowing nod.

"Yes, I'm sure various ancestors are spinning in their graves as we speak," Rory answered gravely.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Okay, uh, as you were," as she gestured to the iPod.

"Thank you," Rory said primly as she inserted the ear bud again and turned to watch the scenery flying by.

"How are you doing?" Luke asked with a smirk.

"Dandy," Lorelai replied with an arch stare. She glanced back at Rory and asked, "Did you really?"

"Oh yeah," Luke said with a laugh.

"Shock and awe," Lorelai murmured as she stared at him.

"Desperate times, desperate measures," he retorted. "Can't wait to get home, though," he said as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and shot her a sidelong glance. "Nothing as good as the real deal," he said with a nod.

Lorelai smiled as she shook her head and said, "You never cease to amaze me."

"Don't plan on changing that tonight either," he answered smugly.

"You got a plan?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "Nothing specific. How about you? Come up with anything good?"

"You are the dirtiest man ever," she said with a smirk as she turned to look out the window.

Luke snorted and said, "I'm sure there're worse." They drove on in silence, glancing at one another occasionally, and sharing smiles filled with promises before they returned their gazes to the road ahead.

When they arrived at home, Rory went to her room and Lorelai and Luke draped their coats over the banister before they peeked into the living room, where they found Gypsy asleep on the sofa with her feet up in Andrew's lap. "Hey," Lorelai whispered. "Everything go okay?" she asked.

Gypsy's head jerked up from the pillow as she blurted, "They're fine."

Lorelai jerked her head in surprise as Luke turned to look at the staircase worriedly. "Really, they are," Andrew assured them as he rubbed his hand over Gypsy's leg soothingly. "She always wakes up with a start," he explained.

"Man, I have never been so tired in my life," Gypsy said as she swung her feet to the floor and scooted her toes around searching out her shoes. "If we have a second baby hiding behind this one, I don't know what I'll do," she grumbled.

"There's no second baby," Andrew said calmly as he stood up and held his hand out to help her from the couch.

"Aw, thanks guys, I know they're a handful," Lorelai said with a wince.

"They were no trouble. At least, they weren't after I finally got a little help," Gypsy said as she shot Andrew a glare.

Luke shook his head as he slipped his suit coat off, tossed it onto the chair and said, "You gotta suck it up and dive in."

Andrew ran his hand through his hair tiredly and said, "Yeah, got that one." He looked around the room and said, "Josh went to bed easy, but Jake just finally dropped off about twenty minutes ago."

"Stubborn little cuss," Gypsy said with a fond smile. "We rocked and rocked and he just kept lookin' up at me with those big blue eyes, wide awake."

"Yeah, he can get like that," Luke said with a nod as he pulled the tie from his collar.

"Stop stripping," Lorelai hissed in his ear. "We really appreciate you guys doing this," she said as she followed them to the front door.

"Anytime," Gypsy said. "Well, anytime until I get too big to see my feet. After that, I won't be any good to ya."

"You guys be careful going home," Luke said as he opened the door. "Remember, dinner's on me this week," he said with a nod.

"Oh, we're takin' you up on it," Gypsy said with a nod. "See you tomorrow night," she said with a cursory wave as she headed down the porch steps.

"See ya," Andrew said as he hurried after his wife.

Lorelai turned to Luke as he finished locking the door and said, "You check on the boys, I wanna say goodnight to Rory."

"Okay," Luke said with a nod. He reached out and pulled her to him, pressing her to his chest as he whispered, "Don't take too long," and kissed her heatedly.

"I won't," Lorelai promised, stumbling a little as he released her.

Luke headed for the stairs as Lorelai hurried through the kitchen and knocked on Rory's door. When she was beckoned, she opened the door and said, "We're gonna turn in soon, Sweets."

Rory nodded as she dropped CD into her stereo and said, "I'm going to read for a little bit and then I am too. I have to work in the morning."

"Goodnight," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Night, Mom," Rory said as she picked up her book and dropped it onto her bed. As Lorelai pulled the door closed behind her, Rory called, "Hey, Mom?"

"Yeah, Babe?" Lorelai answered, opening the door again.

"Try to cut him a little slack. He's going out of his mind about it, you know?" Rory told her.

Lorelai smiled as she nodded and said, "Yeah, I know. Night, Sweets," she said again, and then pulled the door closed quietly behind her.

Lorelai stopped at the foot of the staircase and slipped her heels off, padding up the stairs silently, and heading down the hallway with them dangling from her fingers. She stopped in the doorway of the nursery as she heard Luke murmur, "Shh, go back to sleep, just saying goodnight."

"Jake?" she whispered.

"Yeah, not really awake, just restless," Luke whispered back.

Lorelai peeked into Josh's crib and smoothed her fingers through his curls as she whispered, "Sweet dreams, baby boy. See you in the morning." She moved over to Jake's and rubbed his tummy soothingly as he sucked on his balled fist. "Got new teeth coming?" she asked softly. "We'll take a look tomorrow, huh?"

Luke stepped back as Lorelai pressed a kiss to her fingers and touched it to Jake's cheek. She gave Luke a little nod and he took her hand as they left the room. As soon as they stepped into their bedroom, Luke stopped, tugging her hand so that she turned to him, and then pressed her up against the wall, cupping her breasts in both hands as he kissed her hard and hot. Lorelai broke the kiss, gasping as he pinched her nipples and tugged at them roughly. Her eyes widened as she whispered, "Door," as her shoes fell to the floor with a clunk.

Luke reached out and pushed the bedroom door closed, turning the lock. He turned back to her and asked, "What's it gonna be?"

Lorelai wrapped her arms around him and grasped the back of his head as she kissed him passionately, her tongue clashing and tangling with his as they fought for dominance. Luke reached into her dress, slipping his right hand into the lacy cup of her bra and squeezing her hard as he pressed his palm to her. Lorelai began kissing her way across his cheek, nipping at his jaw as Luke parted her dress with his left hand and lifted her leg up onto his hip. He pressed against her as he spread his hand over her ass. When Lorelai sank her teeth into his neck, Luke squeezed harder, grinding into her. "On or off?" she rasped as she clung to his shoulders for balance.

"Off," he demanded. Lorelai reached down and pulled the laces on her dress, letting it fall open as she arched against him. "How do you want me to fuck you, Lorelai?" Luke asked in a deep sexy voice.

"Any way you want," she panted.

Luke pulled his hand from her breast and pushed the dress from her shoulders, giving it a little tug as she dropped her arms and let it fall to the floor. He reached behind her, unhooked her bra, skimming it down her arms as he stepped back, staring at her, his lips parted with lust. He unbuttoned the first three buttons on his dress shirt and then pulled it and his undershirt over his head, yanking his hands from the cuffs impatiently and tossing the wad of material aside. He reached for his belt buckle and smiled smugly as Lorelai watched with avid interest as she opened his pants. He toed off his shoes and pushed his pants and boxers down in one swift move, bending to scrape his socks off with them. He stepped back to her and asked, "You staying there?"

"Is that what you want?" she asked challengingly.

Luke shrugged and said, "I'm easy," as he dropped to his knees and pressed his thumbs to her sex, pushing her legs apart with the heels of his hands. He looked up at her to be sure she was watching before he leaned forward and pressed his open mouth to her thong.

Lorelai moaned as he licked at the damp material, drawing it into his mouth and sucking her juices from it. "God, Luke," she whispered.

"How long have you been wet, Lorelai?" he asked as he looked up at her. "Since the bathroom? Before that?" he said in a husky voice.

"Since we got dressed," she confessed.

"Did you think about it?" he asked as he flicked his tongue at her clit, teasing her through her panties.

"What?" she asked distractedly.

"The things I told you I was picturing," he said before he traced the line of the thong with his tongue.

"Oh yes," she breathed as he teased along the edge of the material.

"Want me to tell you more?" he asked ion a soft dangerous voice as he trailed a finger from the top of the thong down between her legs, tugging on the strip of material that parted her sex.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Well, let's see," he said as he thrust one finger into her.

"Oh!" she gasped.

Luke steadily stroked her as he leaned back on his heels to watch. "I'm sure I'm not the only man that was wanting to fish that piece of phyllo that fell down your dress out of your bra for you," he said with a chuckle.

"Saw that, did you?" she panted as he pressed the heel of his hand to her clit.

"Yeah," Luke said with a nod. He stood up, continuing to thrust his finger into her heat as he braced the other hand against the wall by her head. "And while I was trapped by your mom's bridge buddies on the sofa and you were across the room talking to the bald guy with the Santa tie, I was picturing your tits bouncing in front of me while you rode me there on that couch," he said in a low voice. "Wait," he said as he pulled his finger from her heat.

"Uh," she moaned in protest as h squeezed her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes," he whispered as he stepped into her. When Lorelai did as he asked, Luke raised his finger to his mouth and sucked on it, drawing it out slowly and smiling at her as he said, "I was right, delicious."

"Luke," she groaned as she rubbed against him insistently.

Luke raised his eyebrows and pulled the thong aside as he lifted her leg and bent his knees to position himself at her entrance. "This what you want?" he asked as he pushed into her just a little.

"Yes," she whispered as she hooked her leg over his ass.

Luke straightened slightly, thrusting into her as he said, "Okay, but just for a minute."

"Oh, God," Lorelai moaned as she pressed her head back against the wall. "Please, please," she whispered as he began to move.

"Sorry, we have to stop now," he said as he bent his knees again and pulled out of her.

"No," she cried as she tried to hold him to her.

Luke nodded and said, "There will be more later, I promise."

"Bastard," she said with a laugh.

Luke smiled and said, "I didn't call you names."

"You wanted to," Lorelai shot back.

"I held back," Luke said with a chuckle. "Now come with me," he said as he took her hand and led her to the bed.

"I want to come, that's the problem," she grumbled as she followed him.

Luke stopped at the edge of the bed and said, "These are in the way now," as he slipped his finger into her thong and running it teasingly over her folds.

Lorelai snorted and said, "You used to just tear them off."

Luke shrugged and said, "Okay," as he reached to hold the back strap in place and gave the material a hard yank, ripping it from the seam. Lorelai blinked in surprise and then laughed out loud. "What's so funny?" he asked with a smile.

"I paid too much for these, I thought they'd hold up," she giggled.

"Ah, trying to set me up. Got it," he said with a nod. He pushed the tattered thong down over her hips and held her steady as she stepped out of it. "Gonna take a lot more than that to keep me from you," he said as he met her eyes solemnly.

"I guess so," Lorelai said with an impressed nod.

"On the bed," he said as he gestured to it. "Please," he added with a polite smile.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," she replied as she sat on the edge.

Luke tipped his chin up as he said, "No, I meant on your knees."

"On my knees?" she asked as her eyebrows shot up.

"You said any way that I wanted," he reminded her. "Please," he added.

Lorelai turned and crawled into the center of the bed. She turned to look at him over her shoulder and asked, "Like this?"

"Just like that," Luke answered as he knelt on the bed and ran his hands over her upturned ass. "All night long, all I could think about was that dress, rubbing against your bare skin," he said in a softly mesmerizing voice.

He moved behind her, and took his cock in his hand, rubbing it against her damp folds teasingly. "I stood there in your old bathroom," he said quietly. "I could still feel you on me. When I touched myself, I could still feel you," he told her as he thrust his cock into her, pulling her hips back to him.

"Oh, yes!" Lorelai panted.

Luke pulled her back so that she sat on his thighs, his cock buried deep inside of her as he pulled her back against his chest. "But there's nothing like being inside of you, Lorelai," he whispered in her ear, his breath hot against her neck. He cupped her breast in one hand, and began to stroke her clit with the other. "Fuck me, Lorelai," he said softly as he bit the side of her neck and then drew the skin into his mouth, laving it gently. He groaned loudly as she began to move, riding him hard and hot. Luke pinched her nipple as he leaned back slightly and looked down, watching her ass rise and fall on him. "So hot," he whispered, repeating his words from earlier that evening. "So damn hot," he groaned.

"Luke," Lorelai said softly.

Luke's head snapped up as he realized that she was already close. He focused on her clit, teasing and rubbing it as he felt the shaft of his cock against his fingertips. "I thought about you," he said raggedly. "I was up there, rubbing myself and all I could think about was how tight and hot your pussy is," he rasped.

"Oh Luke," she moaned.

"Come, baby," he whispered encouragingly. "Come on," he urged as he crushed her breast under his palm and stroked her faster with his fingers.

"Oh, oh!" she cried as she came, the waves of sensation rushing through her.

"That's right, oh, yeah," Luke murmured as she whimpered softly, her muscles relaxing around him and her bones seemingly melting as she fell forward, gasping for breath. Luke pressed soft kisses to her back, holding her steady as he still throbbed inside of her. "Shh, shh," he soothed.

"Luke?" she said softly.

"Yeah, Sweetheart?" he answered.

Lorelai let her head fall back onto his shoulder and sighed as she asked, "You really think you can go all night?"

Luke chuckled and said, "Probably not, but I'd be willing to try."

Lorelai turned her head and kissed his cheekbone. She reached up, circling his head with her arm, and running her hand over his hair gently. "I love feeling you inside of me," she said as she closed her eyes.

"I like it a lot too," he answered with a smile.

"Maybe a little more?" she asked.

Luke smiled and said, "Okay."

"This time, we do it your way," she said as she covered his hand with hers and slid her fingers between his.

"I thought that was my way," he said with a chuckle.

Lorelai shook her head a little and whispered, "Love me, Luke."

"Lorelai, I always love you, no matter how we make love," he said gruffly.

"Love me," she said again as she turned her head and sought his lips.

Luke kissed her sweetly and then whispered, "Turn around. Let me see you."

Lorelai rose up off of him, falling forward onto her hands, and then turned around, facing him as he still knelt on the bed. She leaned in and kissed him softly, her fingers tracing his cheek. She pulled back, opening her eyes slowly as she said, "Let me love you."

When Luke nodded mutely, she pressed her hand to his chest, giving him a gentle push toward the pillows. He slid his legs out from under him and lay back, watching with hooded eyes as she crawled up over him and then stretched out against his body, anchoring herself on her elbows. Luke sighed as she kissed him softly, brushing her lips over his and letting each kiss deepen at a leisurely pace. He felt a rush of warmth seeping through him as he realized that each kiss she gave him brought him a step closer to forgiveness. "Oh, Lorelai," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Shh, it's okay," she said as she shifted slightly, rubbing against his taut flesh. She pressed up, lifting her hips and sinking down on him slowly as she lowered herself to his chest and snuggled into his neck. "This is where you belong," she said as she circled her hips slowly. "You belong with me."

"Yes," Luke answered quietly. "Always."


	62. Cause for Celebration

**A/N: Fits into Middle Management Chapter 88 - Celebrations**

**Cause for Celebration**

"Can we talk about something other than bodily functions?" Luke asked impatiently.

Lorelai grinned at him and said, "God, we are married, aren't we?"

Luke nodded as he picked up his fork and dipped the tines into the rice. "Two years," he said with a nod. "How's it feeling?" he asked hesitantly, unable to lift his eyes from his plate.

Lorelai smiled and said, "So good," as she reached over and covered his hand with hers.

Luke smiled as he looked up and said, "I didn't want to go out to some big fancy restaurant and be uncomfortable all night, but I didn't want to eat pizza in out pajamas."

"This is perfect," Lorelai assured him as she glanced around the dimly lit diner and patted the back of his hand. "So, how's the state of the union for you?" she asked as she picked up her burger and prepared to take a huge bite out of it.

Luke tried to keep his tone neutral as he cut into his chicken and said, "Well, two years ago, I thought that I had married the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. So that was good," he said as he popped the bite into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"And now you know differently," Lorelai said in mournful tone.

Luke took a sip of his water and said, "Last year, I realized that I was wrong."

"Oh?" Lorelai asked with raised eyebrows.

"More beautiful," Luke said with a shrug as he nudged the broccoli aside with his fork and headed for the rice again.

Lorelai laughed and said, "You're cracked. I was huge and crabby."

Luke shook his head and said, "Nope, you were incredible." He looked over at her and smiled as she chewed a french fry.

"What?" she asked, giving him the eye.

"This year, you have cheese on your chin and chili on your, uh, shirt," he said with a grin as he gestured to her breast.

Lorelai smiled and asked, "Like that, do ya?"

"Love that," he corrected. He shifted as he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. He placed it on the table and said, "Happy anniversary, beautiful girl."

Lorelai stared at the box suspiciously and said, "We weren't supposed to do presents this year, remember? We're putting that money into the cabin," she reminded him sternly.

"I cheated," he said with a shrug.

"But, Luke," Lorelai said as she sighed.

Luke shook his head and said, "Lorelai, I just wanted to buy my girl something pretty. I don't care if you didn't get me anything. I want for nothing," he told her earnestly. "Please," he added as he pushed the box a little closer to her.

Lorelai carefully wiped her hands on her napkin and then reached for the box. She smiled softly as she slowly raised the hinged top to reveal a white gold bracelet studded with gemstones. "Oh Luke," she sigh as she lifted it from its velvet bed. "Oh, they're flowers," she cooed upon closer inspection. She clasped the bracelet to her heart briefly and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Luke answered gruffly.

Lorelai rose from her chair and stepped over to him as she held the bracelet out and asked, "Put it on for me?"

Luke grimaced and said, "I was afraid you would ask me that. I'm no good at this," he said as he tried to open the clasp with his thumbnail.

"You are very good at this," Lorelai answered as she ran her other hand through his soft hair.

"They're our birthstones, uh, all of them," he said as he bent closer to her arm to secure the bracelet. "I guess mine are the yellow ones," he told her.

"Citrine," Lorelai said softly.

"Yeah, that's it. Rory's are the opals," he told her.

"I was always jealous that she got opals, they're so pretty," Lorelai said as she trailed her fingers over his smooth cheek.

Satisfied that the bracelet was indeed clasped, Luke sat back and looked up at her as he said, "But, you get diamonds."

"Pale, colorless," Lorelai said as she gestured for him to scoot his chair back. When he did, she nudged his legs together and tugged her skirt up a little as she sat down on his lap, straddling him as she looked at the bracelet on her wrist. "Amethysts for the boys," she said as she leaned forward to kiss him gently.

Luke nodded as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and said, "They got more, so each one had the same amount."

Lorelai bit her lower lip as she stared down at the stones sparkling in the soft light. "So pretty," she said as she held it out for him to see, the tiny diamonds winking from the center of each flower. "See? I need you guys for the color," she told him in a hoarse voice.

"Don't cry," he pled softly.

Lorelai shook her head to fight back the urge and said, "Not crying. Kiss me." Luke obliged, lifting his lips to hers and kissing her tenderly. After a moment, Lorelai angled her head, parting her lips and deepening the kiss as Luke's hands skimmed down her spine. Lorelai pulled back slightly and whispered, "I remembered to wear a skirt."

"That's my girl," Luke said in a deep throaty voice as he pulled her closer and kissed her hungrily, holding her head in his hand to steady her.

Lorelai pulled back slightly and said, "Wow, someone has an appetite," as she bit playfully at his chin.

Luke shook his head slowly and said, "Shh, no talking," before he kissed her again, fisting his hand in her hair as his tongue met hers.

When he angled his head to press his lips to her throat, Lorelai smiled and asked, "Not even dirty talking?"

"No," he said gruffly as he dipped his tongue into the hollow at the base of her throat. "Not a word," he said as he slid his hand down to her thigh, skimming over the hem of her skirt and down to the tops of her knee high boots. He slid his finger teasingly along the top of the boot as he sank his teeth into the soft skin where her neck met her shoulder.

Lorelai tossed her hair back, baring her neck to him as she scooted closer on his lap, pressing herself down on the bulge in his pants. She moaned softly as he trailed the tip of his tongue along her collarbone and then down into the deep vee of her sweater. He lapped teasingly at the valley between her breasts, and shifted with a grunt, pushing her up off of his lap. "Huh?" Lorelai asked in a daze.

Luke leaned forward and reached up under her skirt, yanking her panties down impatiently and then pushing her back against the table. He looked up at her as she stepped out of her underwear, and reached beneath the material again to stroke her thighs insistently. Lorelai's watched, her eyes locked on his, her lips parted with anticipation, and her tongue darting out to wet them as the fabric inched higher and higher. "Luke," she said so softly that the sound barely escaped her.

Luke shook his head again, pushing the skirt up over her hips and kneading them gently as he looked up at her through his eyelashes. He pushed her back slightly, the cool edge of the table biting into the backs of her thighs as he continued to push her back onto the table. Her breath whooshed from her lungs as she reached back, knocking the plate that held the remnants of her chili topped Pringles to the floor wholly unnoticed. Luke leaned forward, pressing his open mouth to the creamy skin at the inside of her thigh and sucking it gently into his mouth. He slipped down off of the edge of his chair, kneeling in front of her as he parted her legs with the palms of his hands. He lifted one thigh and draped her leg over his shoulder, his hand reaching back to stroke the buttery soft leather of her boot before sliding slowly over the silken skin of her thigh. Lorelai whimpered softly as he bent his head, trailing soft kisses closer and closer to the top of her thigh as his hand ran rhythmically from her skin to the leather. He nuzzled her damp curls gently, breathing in the scent of her and pressing feather soft kisses them.

Lorelai could feel his warm breath against her, and threaded her fingers through his hair, her new bracelet sparkling and glinting in the soft light. "Please?" she panted.

Luke nuzzled her gently and then said in a deep rumble, "Shh."

Lorelai swallowed hard, wet her lips again and whispered, "Please, Luke."

Luke leaned forward again, touching the tip of his tongue to her soft folds, and groaning as she opened her legs a little further in invitation. After that first tentative taste, he plunged into her, rasping his tongue the length of her sex and teasing her clit into his mouth. He laved it gently, and then sucked hard, tugging the sensitive flesh into his mouth. Lorelai's fingers tightened in his hair, her nails digging into his scalp slightly as she bowed up and then dropped her arm to grasp the edge of the table.

Luke slipped both hands up to her ass, holding her firmly as he devoured her with his lips, tongue and teeth. He slid his tongue down, teasing her entrance a little before dragging it lower and pressing it firmly along the ridge beneath her. Lorelai moaned loudly and tried to inch closer as he rose up again, thrusting his tongue into her heat. He pushed into her stroking her at a merciless pace as Lorelai gasped for air above him. She writhed on the table, her fingers curling tightly around the edge of it as her other hand sought purchase among the dishes and glasses. Luke slid his tongue from her, licking slowly up to her clit again as he thrust first one and then two fingers into her, curling them slightly and stroking her walls as he sucked her. He drove her up quickly, drawing on her greedily as he felt her muscles tighten around his fingers. Luke groaned in anticipation of her release and quickly withdrew his hand, replacing it with his tongue as she began to spasm around him. He lapped at her desperately, as if trying to consume each and every bit of her as she cried out.

Lorelai stared down at him as she tried to catch her breath, catching the smug, satisfied smile that tugged at his lips as he rocked back onto his heels and looked up at her. Lorelai smiled weakly as she lowered her leg and said, "Remember when I used to come in here and beg for coffee?" When Luke nodded, she laughed and said, "Man, I was asking for the wrong thing."

Luke smiled and said, "Would have been interesting to hear you ask for it." He bent to the side and scooped her discarded panties up off of the floor. He winked at her as he tucked them into his pocket and said, "Won 'em fair and square."

Lorelai shook her head at him and said, "You sure did." She glanced down at the table filled with plates shoved together and water pooling from where is sloshed over the rim of the glass. "Uh, we made a mess," she said blankly. "And we didn't eat our dinner," she added with a snort.

Luke stood up and held out his hand to pull her up from the table. He held her against him, making sure that she was steady on her feet as he tugged her skirt down and smoothed his hand over her bottom. "I'm good," he said with a wicked grin.

"Yes, you are, but you're gonna need fuel if we're going to do this right later," she said as she tugged at his sweater.

"I did it wrong?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, I mean, that was an excellent appetizer," she said with a smile. "Better than the Pringles," she told him.

"Wow, high praise," Luke said with an impressed nod.

Lorelai jabbed at his chest with her finger as she said, "You know it, Mister."

Luke smirked as he grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips for a soft kiss. "I sense a 'but' coming," he said darkly.

"This butt?" she asked as she playfully squeezed his ass.

"No, better than the Pringles, but…" he said leadingly.

"But nothing. Better than the Pringles, and I look forward to the rest of the evening," she said with a shrug.

Luke smiled and said, "I'll make you something to eat." As he turned toward the kitchen, he called back, "Oh, and for the record, you jumped on me. Don't try to turn this around." As Lorelai lounged in the doorway, she watched him move gracefully around the kitchen, washing his hands, dropping another hamburger patty onto the grill and adding some seasoning to it. Then with a practiced flick of his wrist, he buttered a bun and dropped it onto the grill to toast for a minute while he added a handful of fries to the fryer basket and dropped them into the oil. "Good thing I didn't turn everything off yet," he murmured as he pulled out some wheat bread and some sliced turkey.

"I love watching you. It gets me hot," she teased.

"Any hotter and you'll spontaneously combust," Luke answered as he began assembling a sandwich for himself. He paused, moving back to the grill to flip her burger and then remove the bun to a clean plate.

"I'll clear this stuff," Lorelai said as she jerked her thumb toward the table.

"Good plan," Luke answered as he continued with his preparations.

Lorelai gathered the dishes from the table, carrying them to the counter and then pulling out a clean rag and a spray bottle of cleanser to use on the table. When she had finished, she poked her head around the corner again. "Hurry up! I worked up an appetite, you know," Lorelai called as she hovered in the kitchen doorway.

"Then you should have eaten the first dinner I made you instead of jumping me," Luke grumbled as he slid her burger onto a bun.

"Funny how I heard no complaints while the jumping was going on," Lorelai said with a smirk as she took the plate from his hand. "Thank you, Burger Boy," she said sweetly.

"You're welcome, Nutjob," Luke answered as he pecked a kiss to her lips. "I liked the jumping," he said in a deep voice.

Lorelai grinned and backed up quickly as she said, "Oh no, I'm hungry." She waggled her eyebrows at him and said, "I do have a little present for you later, though."

Luke reached into his pocket and pulled the edge of her panties out as he said teasingly, "I thought I already got my present."

"I have a little something special for you," she said with a wink as she turned and sashayed her way back into the dining room.

"Little?" Luke asked as he carried a plate with a turkey and swiss on wheat out to join her at the table.

"Very little," she said with a smug smile as she picked up her fresh burger. She took a bite and said through stuffed cheeks, "I wasn't planning on the dinner jumping."

Luke nodded and said nonchalantly, "Yes, well, that happens sometimes."

XXXX

As they walked from the nursery that night, Lorelai turned to Luke and asked, "Can you give me a few minutes? I want to change into something a little less comfortable," she told him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Sure," he answered, a slow smile creeping across his face. "Take all the time you need," he said as he bent to kiss her gently.

Lorelai trailed her fingertips across his face and whispered, "Hold that thought."

"Holding," he said as they turned into their room and Lorelai made a beeline for the bathroom.

Luke glanced around the room and then decided that a little mood lighting would be a good thing. He spotted a few candles scattered around the room and carried them over to the bedside tables. He looked in the nightstand for some matches or a lighter, but came up empty. He hurried from the room and down the stairs to the kitchen, where he rummaged in the junk drawer for a pack of matches. Palming them quickly, he moved quickly down the hall and dashed up the stairs again. When he walked back into the room, closing the door behind him quietly, and heard the sound of the shower running as he bent to light the candles.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and glanced down at his sweater and jeans. He doubled over, hurriedly removing his shoes and socks and kicking them under the bed. He then stood up and pulled the sweater over his head, grimacing at the scent of fryer grease that stuck to the fibers. He looked over at the closed bathroom door and then spied a bottle of cologne on his dresser. He carefully applied just a little to his neck, not wanting the scent to be overwhelming, but a little self conscious that Lorelai was apparently primping for him. With a frown, he unbuckled his belt and pulled it from the loops, holding the waistband of his jeans out to see which boxers he had grabbed from his drawer earlier. When he realized that the day's selection was fairly old and more than a little faded, he pulled open his dresser drawer and rifled through it for a better pair. His hand brushed something silky near the back of the drawer and he pulled out a pair of silky white boxers with big red hearts that Lorelai had given him as a Valentine's joke the previous year. He eyed them with a smirk as he heard the water shut off and then began stripping off his jeans and boxers. After tossing the wad of clothing in the general direction of the hamper, he quickly pulled the boxers on and walked over to switch off the light. Frowning into the dim glow of the candlelight, he reached for the lamp and turned it on. He then inspected his handiwork with a jaundiced eye and shook his head as he glanced down at the ridiculous boxer shorts. "Okay, gotta try to do better than this," he muttered to himself as he folded the covers down on the bed and them propped himself up against the headboard to wait for her.

He closed his eyes as he heard her moving around in the bathroom. He could envision it all, each swipe of her towel as she ran it over her body and the tight damps curls at the nape of her neck that had caught the shower's spray, while the rest of her hair was safely bundled on the top of her head. He heard a soft thunk and knew that the bottle of body lotion had been placed on the vanity while she smoothed it on. She'd start with her arms, gliding up over her shoulders and down over her breasts, gently massaging the scented lotion into her skin. Luke felt himself stir as he pictured her there, running her slick hands over the curve of her ass and then lifting each leg in turn, her toes curling into the edge of the counter as she tried to keep her balance. And though he'd watched her do it a million times, his breath caught a little as he heard the plastic hair clip bounce on the vanity top, knowing that she had just shaken her hair down over her shoulders. Suddenly his mind jumped to the image of his lips pressed to her collarbone as he ran his hand through her dark hair, her body pressed tightly against his as they each tried to get closer.

Luke was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear her switch off the light and the soft click of the latch as she opened the bathroom door. Lorelai peered into the softly lit room and saw him propped up against the headboard, one knee pulled up as the other leg turned open loosely, the candlelight flickering over the dull gleam of his wedding band as his hand rested on his stomach and his eyes closed as a small smile curved his lips. "Did I lose you?" she asked quietly as she padded toward the bed.

"Never," Luke answered in a gravelly voice as he opened his eyes slowly. He swung his legs from the bed and stood up to meet her at the foot of it. Luke looked down at her, his hands automatically reached for her shoulders, and one finger slipped under the thin strap of her new nightgown. "You look beautiful," he said in the barest whisper. Keeping his hands firmly on her shoulders, he stepped back, holding her at arm's length as he took in the pale pink gown edged in antiqued beige lace that barely skimmed the tops of her thighs. His eyes darkened with desire when he saw the faint dark circles of her nipples taut against the soft fabric and the hint of dark hair that showed through just above the hem of the gown.

Lorelai gave him a saucy smile as she said, "I know you like the not quite sheer thing."

"Like isn't the word that sprang to mind," he said in a deep throat voice.

"I saw this and thought that we might have a winner," she said as she pressed her palms to his chest.

"First place," Luke murmured as he pressed his mouth to her collarbone, kissing her in the exact spot he had imagined just moments before. "Gold medal," he said gruffly as he felt her hands slide down to his stomach.

Lorelai smiled as she rolled her head to the side to allow him more freedom and said, "I'm glad that you approve."

"I'd give it the Nobel Prize," he mumbled against her neck. Luke straightened up, looking down at her intently as he slid both hands up into her hair, feeling the soft damp tendrils at the nape of her neck. Luke cupped the back of her head as he lowered his mouth to hers, but instead of the soft, sweet kiss she anticipated, Lorelai found herself on the receiving end of a kiss brimming with pent up desire. With a soft moan of surrender, Lorelai arched into him, pressing her breasts to the hard wall of his chest and rubbing against him sinuously.

Luke pulled back, staring down at her as his chest heaved and his muscles tensed with barely contained yearning. "I want you as much as the first time I kissed you," he said raggedly. "More," he told her as he kissed her again, his tongue sweeping into her mouth possessively, demanding her response.

Lorelai slid her hands down the hard ridges of his back, reveling in the feel of his taut muscles rippling under his smooth skin. The warmth of her hands seared through the silky boxers as she cupped his ass and pulled him firmly against her. When she tore her mouth from his she pressed wet kisses to his neck as she murmured, "Now, I want you now."

Luke's hand slid down the dewy skin of her arm and he laced his fingers through hers as he stepped back and turned to lead her to the side of the bed, bending his arm and holding her hand in the small of his back. He turned back to her and nodded toward the bed, signaling for her to lie down. Lorelai sat on the edge, swinging her legs up onto the bed with a demure move even though she knew that the gown had slipped up to reveal her sex. When she lay back against the pillows and looked up at him expectantly, Luke hooked his fingers into the waistband of the heart patterned boxers and let them slide to the floor. Lorelai made a small growling sound in the back of her throat to show her appreciation of the view and beckoned for him to join her. When he stretched out carefully beside her, she smiled and said, "I appreciate the effort, but those are a little too Benny Hill for me. I'll get you some better ones," she promised.

Luke chuckled as he tugged lightly at her nightgown and said, "I guess I'm sadly lacking in the sexy underwear department." He smiled as he propped himself up on his elbow and said, "You however, are very good at it."

"Well, you have to have skills," she whispered solemnly.

"I have other skills," he told her.

"Oh, I know," she said as she nodded enthusiastically. "I've witnessed them first hand. And mouth," she added with giggle. Luke leaned over and smiled at her as he ducked his head and caught one shrouded nipple between his teeth. "Like that," she gasped as she wove her fingers into the curls at the nape of his neck.

Luke drew on her gently, letting his tongue glide of the fabric of her gown and rasp against the sensitive tip beneath. He nuzzled the curve of her breast and murmured, "I'm gonna get one of those 'I love my wife' bumper stickers for the truck."

"That's my big manly Promise Keeper," she said with a grin.

"Thought you'd like that," he answered as he pressed his lips to the soft fabric covering her stomach. And then bit gently, pulling the gown up with his teeth. "I'd like to take my time, but I'm a little wound up," he said gruffly.

"I want you a lot wound up," she answered.

Luke looked up and said, "I may have downplayed it a little."

"You downplayed it earlier, come up here," she said as she tugged at his arms. Luke stretched out over her, pressing his weight into her and pinning her to the mattress. "Hand," she said as he kissed him softly. Luke lifted his hand and watched as she laced her fingers through his. Lorelai looked up at him and said, "I'm glad I married you."

"Same here," he answered with a smile.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I think it's time we consummate year number three."

"Very romantic," Luke said with a laugh.

Lorelai smiled and said, "It was either that or 'give it to me, baby,' which do you prefer?"

"Either will work," Luke answered as he shifted a little and let the tip of his cock press against her entrance.

As he slid into her, Lorelai smiled contentedly and sighed. Luke smiled at the little catch he heard, just as her 'ahh' slipped from her parted lips. Lorelai smirked and said, "Don't look so cocky."

Luke's eyebrow twitched as he answered, "But I am cocky, at least at the moment."

"Ha, and a comedian," she said. "You gonna give it to me, baby, or you parking it there all night?" she teased.

"I like it here," he answered as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Move or I'll kill ya," she muttered.

"And the honeymoon is over," Luke said with a laugh.

"It would be just beginning if you would move," she argued.

"If I move, it'll be over sooner," Luke replied. He nuzzled his nose against her neck and whispered, "Want to stay here."

Lorelai sighed as she ran her free hand down his spine and said, "Okay, you can stay there."

"Thank you," he answered as he breathed in the scent of her shampoo. She ran her hand down over his ass, squeezing gently and then smoothing her hand over him. "You're trying to make me move," he grumbled.

"Just appreciating your fabulous butt," she replied. With a resigned sigh, Luke began to move slowly inside of her. "Mmm," Lorelai hummed softly. "You don't have to. You can stay here," she whispered.

"Have to," he said gruffly as he began to move ever so slowly. He kissed her deeply. His tongue sliding over hers, mirror the slow steady rhythm their bodies had set. Luke continued to kiss her as he increased the pace, losing himself in her soft lips against his, and her warm body encircling him.

Lorelai slid one foot down the back of his calf, rubbing it gently and moaning softly. As their movements became more urgent, their kisses became softer, lingering as each sigh, gasp, groan and growl was captured by the other and held between them. Lorelai saw Luke close his eyes, his face a mask of fierce concentration as he struggled to hold back. She squeezed his hand gently, silently signaling him that it was okay. Luke opened his eyes and pulled back to look down at her. He saw the arousal banked in her bright blue eyes, its heat making them burn brighter still, and freed himself, sliding into her assuredly, knowing without the words that she was there with him. They each reached their peak, eyes locked on one another until the pleasure overwhelmed them, and the only sound filling the room was their labored breathing. Without opening his eyes, Luke found her lips with unerring accuracy, and pressed sweet gentle kisses to them. Finally, Lorelai whispered, "Babe."

Luke smiled that cocky smile as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and sighed, "Sweetheart."

XXXX

"I am not eating that," Luke said as Lorelai held a Mallomar up to his lips.

"Bite," she ordered.

"Fine," he answered with a sigh, and bent to bite the side of her neck.

"The cookie!" she gasped as she tried to wriggle away from him.

Luke shook his head and said, "Well, you have to be more specific."

"Here, it's only ten thirty, you need the sugar," she said as she held the cookie up to his lips again.

"I don't like Mallomars. How many times do you have to hear that?" he asked as he tried to evade her advances.

"I'm sorry, I just can't wrap my head around the concept," Lorelai said flatly.

"More for you. Think of it that way," Luke said as he grasped her wrist and lowered her hand.

"Have I told you that I'm mad about you?" Lorelai asked with a happy smile and then attempted to jam the cookie between his lips.

"You're making me mad," Luke grunted a he clenched his mouth shut.

"Teach me a lesson," she taunted with a grin.

Luke shook his head as he pried the cookie from her fingers. "You asked for it," he told her as he pushed her back onto the couch, crushing her beneath his weight.

Lorelai giggled and said, "Babe, I'll always ask for seconds of this." When Luke tried to shift slightly, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "No, I like you there."

"Open," he ordered as he waved the cookie in front of her eyes. When she opened her mouth, Luke stuck the cookie between his teeth and lowered his head to offer it to her. Lorelai took a bite, and smiled as she chewed, watching Luke hold the cookie steady. She lifted her head again, this time, sweeping her chocolate laced tongue into his mouth and taking the cookie from him. Luke smiled down at her as she chewed, moaning suggestively on the back of her throat.

Lorelai licked her lips as she said, "Mmm, you're sweet."

"You're pretty tasty too," Luke said as he began to brush soft kisses across her lips.

"Excellent party," Lorelai sighed as he moved to kiss his way across her jaw line.

"I think so," Luke answered softly as he caught her earlobe between his teeth and bit down gently. Lorelai exhaled in a rush of breath, and slipped her hand down into the waistband of his sweats to cup his ass. Luke shook his head and said, "Just kissing. It's not the New Year yet," he reminded her.

Lorelai wriggled beneath him and said, "We have time to kill."

"Wanna neck," he told her.

"Kissing is dangerous, leads to bigger stuff," she said as he sucked gently on her neck.

"No, just kissing," he murmured in a low voice.

"I'm a junkie, I'll need more," she whined.

Luke raised his head and said firmly, "Next year."

Lorelai pouted and said, "You're gonna hold out for the rest of the year?"

Luke nodded and then grinned as he said, "We'll see the new year in with a bang."

Lorelai giggled and said, "So dirty."

"Thought you would appreciate it," Luke answered with a nod. "Here," he said as he shifted to the back of the couch and tugged at her to get her to roll onto her side facing him. When she did, he hooked his leg over hers and anchored one arm around her waist. "The full frontal is too much," he said with a smile.

"This is not enough. And now I can't even see the TV," she said petulantly.

Luke glanced up and said, "They're just showing stuff from past New Year's Eve shows." He leaned in and caught her lips with his, drawing on them sweetly as the television droned in the background.

He vaguely heard the sound of some eighties band playing, when Lorelai gasped, pushed on his chest and said, "Duran Duran!" as she rolled over and promptly fell off of the couch with a thud.

"Lorelai!" he said, trying to stifle a laugh.

Lorelai groaned as she rubbed her bottom and said, "I think I broke my butt."

Luke laughed and said, "Come back up here, I'll kiss it."

Lorelai smirked and replied, "Not until next year." She crawled back onto the couch, this time curling her back against him as she took his arm and draped it over her hip. "This is better," she said as she settled onto the pillow they shared.

"For you, maybe," Luke grumbled.

"Well, you're the one who is withholding," she said with a laugh.

"Fine," Luke grumbled as he slipped his hand up under her pajama top and began to trail his fingers in soft circles on her stomach. He reached over and brushed her hair aside, exposing the side of her neck and pressing his lips to her skin hungrily.

"Tease," she whispered as she stared unblinkingly at the screen, trying not to give in to him.

Luke brushed his nose against the nape of her neck and murmured, "Want you," before pressing his open mouth to tender skin.

Lorelai moaned and pressed her bottom back against him as she said, "Stop it. We have an hour and twenty minutes."

"I thought you liked the anticipation," he said, his voice muffled against her neck, the vibrations from it shooting down her spine.

"Let's go to bed," she said softly.

"Not New Year's yet," he countered.

"We'll watch up there. I want you primed and ready to ring it in," she said as she rubbed her ass against his arousal.

"Oh, I'm ready," he said with a chuckle.

"We need to get off of the couch," she told him.

"Get off on the couch?" he asked with a laugh.

"I did not say that," she gasped.

"That's what I heard," he chuckled.

Lorelai smirked and said, "Double dare ya."

Luke smiled and said, "Not falling for that."

"Double dog dare ya," Lorelai retorted, upping the ante.

Luke slid his hand down into the waistband of her pajama pants and said, "Them's fighting words."

Lorelai smiled and said, "You do love a challenge."

"And you are nothing if not a challenge," Luke growled soft and low in her ear. He slipped his hand lower into her pants, and smiled when he realized that she had no panties on.

"Whadja find there?" she drawled.

"I found that great minds think alike," he said as he bit down on her earlobe, trailing his fingers teasingly through the downy curls between her legs.

"How's that?" Lorelai asked breathlessly.

"You'll see," was all he said as he pulled his hand out of her pants and let it glide up over her stomach to her breast. He palmed her roughly, squeezing the soft flesh insistently as he kissed the tender skin just beneath her jaw.

Lorelai smiled as she pressed back against him, rubbing her ass against him wantonly. "What are you going to do with me?' she asked in an exaggeratedly breathy voice.

Luke chuckled and said, "Oh, I'm pretty sure you know," as he pinched her nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. He opened his mouth wider, sucking on her neck hard as he tugged gently, causing Lorelai to moan.

"We should go upstairs," she panted.

"Chicken?" he asked tauntingly.

Lorelai turned her head to glance back at him and asked, "Really? Here?"

"We don't have much time," he said gruffly as he began to push her pajama pants down on her hip.

Lorelai's eyes widened as she asked, "What if they come home?"

"I hope that they don't, but someone issued a double dog dare," he said as he tugged harder, motioning for her to lift her hip so that he could pull them from her.

Lorelai rose up slightly, her eyes narrowing as she said, "You like the whole 'we could get caught' factor."

"I was trying to wait," he reminded her.

Lorelai reached back and unceremoniously shoved her hand into his sweatpants. "If you really wanted to wait, you should have put some underwear on," she chastised.

Luke snorted and said, "What, Teflon coated ones?" He sat up and freed one of her legs from the pajama pants, leaving her fuzzy sock in place, and letting them dangle around her other ankle. Before her resumed his position behind her, he also pushed his own sweats down, freeing his erection and then pulling her tightly against him. "You should know better," he said in a deep raspy voice.

"I should?" Lorelai asked innocently, moaning softly as he began to rub his cock against the cleft of her ass.

Luke laughed and said, "Don't play innocent with me. You've been torturing me all night."

"All night?" she asked, trying to suppress her grin.

Luke rolled his eyes and reached under her shirt to caress her breasts as he continued to rub his cock against the soft cheeks of her ass. "The hand brushing my fly at Miss Patty's, the accidental 'oops, I had to step back into you because it's so darn crowded in here' ploy," he growled. "And that was all before we even got home."

"I can't help it if I think my husband is a hottie," Lorelai said primly.

"Oh, he's hot alright," Luke grumbled as he slipped his hand under her waist and sat up as he turned her onto her stomach. He pressed down onto her, letting his weight push her into the cushions as she turned her head and gasped in surprise. Luke leaned close to her ear, brushing her hair aside gently as his warm breath washed over her. "Are you hot, Lorelai?" he asked in a low dangerous voice. He slid one hand under her, trapping her between his hand and his insistent arousal. Luke pressed on finger to the tip of her folds, smiling as she tensed and jerked beneath him. "Do you want me?" he asked softly.

"God, yes," Lorelai whispered as she ground into his hand, seeking his talented fingers.

Luke parted her with his middle finger, dragging it slowly and deliberately over her clit, and smiling as she made that soft purring sound in her throat. "That drives me nuts," he said in a gravelly voice.

"Huh?" Lorelai asked blankly, too distracted to think clearly.

"That sound, you always make that sound," he answered as he slipped that tantalizing finger into her wet folds and pushed it into her. Luke ground his cock against her, matching each thrust of his finger. "It makes me crazy. I live to hear that sound," he panted. Lorelai licked her parted lips, trying to form words, but finding none readily available. She tried the lift her hips up, urgently seeking more contact with him as her breath escaped in soft puffs. "You ready for me, Lorelai?" he asked in that deep rumble of a voice. "Because I'm sure ready for you, Sweetheart," he added with a rueful chuckle.

"Yes," she managed to squeak out.

Luke nodded and shifted his weight, balancing on his knees as he lifted up off of her, but continued to stroke her with his finger. He leaned back, tugging at her hip with his other hand and pulling her ass up into the air. He withdrew his hand from her, and Lorelai could feel her own moisture on his finger as he ran both hands over her ass in anticipation. She turned her head, facing the arm of the couch as she pressed both hands into the soft fabric. "Hurry," she panted.

Luke smiled as he nudged her legs a little further apart with his knee and reached up under her pajama top to run one hand down the curve of her spine. "Yeah, now," he said as he pressed his cock into the crevice of her ass and stroked her teasingly. He pulled back, taking his cock in his hand and placing the head at her entrance. "Hard and hot?" he asked gruffly.

"God, yes," she answered.

"God, yes," Luke grunted as he thrust into her, filling her with one stroke. "Yes, yes," he murmured as he squeezed her ass and began to drive into her heat. He reached down and began to stroke her clit, circling it with his finger and then rubbing at the same demanding pace. He looked down and saw her hair tumbling over her shoulder as her nails dug into the arm of the couch. Lorelai thrust back at him, trying to give as good as she got, but unable to keep up with the furious pace he set. "Let me," he grunted as he dug his fingers into her hip. Luke rolled her clit between his fingers, stroking and tugging lightly as she gasped and moaned. Then, he shifted slightly, rising up on his knees more and thrusting down into her.

"Oh!" Lorelai cried out as she felt the tip of his cock stroking her walls with each thrust. "Oh," she rasped as her climax swamped her, flooding her with shock and pleasure as he continued to drive her higher.

"Jesus," Luke muttered as he pounded into her. "So fucking good," he groaned helplessly as her muscles spasmed around him. "No," he whispered, closing his eyes and trying to hold off the ripple of sensation. He thrust into her blindly, unable to stop, but unwilling to give in. He grasped her hips in both hands, pulling her up as he plunged down into her. "Urgh," he grunted, knowing that he had lost. He pumped into her hard and hot, filling her with each thrust, emptying himself into her. Great rasping breaths rushed from his lungs as he tried to slow. "Oh," he groaned long and low as he bent over her, pressing his forehead to the back of her pajama top.

"Oh my," Lorelai said with a soft chuckle.

Luke let out a breathless laugh and licked his dry lips. "Uh huh," he answered.

Lorelai released the arm of the couch, reached for the throw pillow that had been knocked to the floor, and encircled it with her arms as she dropped her cheek to it. "Mmm," she hummed as he still moved slowly inside of her. "Remind me to feed you Mallomars more often," she purred.

Luke laughed and said, "Yeah, that was what did it." He shifted back on his knees, and reluctantly slipped from her warmth. He sighed heavily as he reached down and jerked his sweats back into place, and Lorelai slid limply down onto the couch, rubbing his ankle with her socked foot to maintain contact. Luke smiled and then began to try to untwist her pajama pants from her leg. When he got them straightened out, he captured her free ankle and maneuvered it back into the pants. Lorelai giggled softly, by lay passively as he pulled the pants up her legs, grunting, "Up," when he could go no further without her assistance. Lorelai dug her toes into the cushion and lifted her hips off of the couch as she pressed her cheek deeper into the pillow. Luke slid the waistband into place and tried ineffectively to straighten the slightly askew pants, but Lorelai dropped her weight back down with a sigh of contentment.

"Scootch," he muttered.

With a groan, Lorelai shifted lazily onto her side, making just enough room for him to slip down behind her. Luke wedged himself between the back of the couch and Lorelai, curling his body to the contours of hers, and nudging her legs apart to make room for his knee between hers and draping a heavy arm over her waist. Lorelai sighed happily, lacing her fingers through his and toying with his wedding band. "Good year," she said softly.

"Very good year," Luke answered in a sleepy voice.

"Don't go to sleep, we still have forty-five minutes," she whispered.

"I'm awake," he mumbled as he snuggled into her, burying his nose in her hair.

Lorelai smiled and said, "We have to make sure next year is good too."

"It will be," Luke said confidently. He pressed his lips to the back of her head and said, "We have lots of good years. More if you'd cut back on the crap you eat."

Lorelai lips curved as she said, "I'm doing it for you. I figure that you'd be happy to get rid of me sooner rather than later."

"Never getting rid of you," he answered softly.

"I love you, Burger Boy," Lorelai said with a contented sigh.

"I love you, Crazy Lady," Luke answered drowsily.

XXXX

As the lighted ball slid down the pole in Times Square, the owners of the big brick house with the white columns lay entangled and disheveled. His body molded to the shape of hers as she lay curled on the couch, his arm holding her to him tightly as his breath stirred her hair. She sighed softly in her sleep, rubbing her cheek against the throw pillow they had salvaged from the floor, as her lover softly snored in the New Year. And upstairs, two tiny blonde boys lay fast asleep, blessedly oblivious to the world outside of the cheerful yellow nursery.


	63. Apres Ski Delights

**A/N: Here's you smut! These scenes fit into Middle Management chapters 91 and 92. Enjoy!**

**A/N #2: My apologies - I have fixed the scene breaks.**

**Après Ski Delights**

"You turn the monitors on?" Luke asked as he turned the television down a little more.

"We are wired," Lorelai answered as she gathered her pajamas and carried them to the bathroom. She looked back at him over her shoulder and said, "Don't move."

Luke's lips curved into a slight smile as he replied in a smart tone, "Yes, ma'am."

"And don't ma'am me," she called as she closed the bathroom door.

She came out five minutes later washed, brushed and wearing her Betty Boop pajamas. Luke looked up at her and smirked as he said, "Oh, Betty."

Lorelai dropped her pile of clothing on top of the chair and nodded to the silk undershirt he still wore as she said, "Fighting fire with fire." She knelt on the edge of the bed and crawled slowly up over him, smiling as he raised his hands to caress her arms. "Did you delete my picture?" she asked softly.

Luke shook his head and said, "I decided to save it for when your boyfriend is on TV. Remind you of what you have at home," he added sternly.

"I don't need any reminding," she told him solemnly.

"Good," Luke said with a nod.

"So, my cocky jock," she whispered as she ran her hands over his silk clad chest. "How many of these do you have?" she asked.

"Just this one for tomorrow," he told her.

"I'll buy more," she said as she pressed her mouth to his stomach and let her breath seep through the silk to his skin below.

Luke drew in a sharp breath and whispered, "They're sitting right out there."

"Not for long," Lorelai said with a quirk of her eyebrow. She pushed herself up and said, "I'll behave for a little while." She looked over at the TV, and then asked, "Wanna watch the video?"

Luke smiled and said, "Sure."

"I'll get it," Lorelai said as she scrambled off of him and headed for the sitting room. When she opened the door, she saw Jess closing his book and stretching his arms over his head. She padded into the room and picked up the camcorder as she whispered, "Going to bed?"

Jess nodded and said, "I should. God only knows what time he's gonna wake us up tomorrow," he grumbled.

Lorelai smiled and gave him a little wave as she clutched the camcorder to her chest and hurried back to the bedroom. She clambered up onto the bed, settling herself against the headboard next to Luke as she said, "Rory has gone to bed, and Jess is getting ready to. Just a few minutes, and you're mine, Mister," she warned.

"I consider myself warned," Luke answered as he took the camera that she held out to him. He flipped a couple of switches and waited a minute until the menu appeared. When he found the start of where they began filming Jake that evening, he held the camera up for both of them to see the screen. They watched Jake go through his trial runs, chuckling at the running commentary and ongoing encouragement that Rory offered along the way. After viewing Jake's moment of triumph, Lorelai smiled as she watched how Luke had zoomed in on her happy face as she hugged Jake close to her. Luke laughed as she made Jake mug for the camera, and then the screen went blank for a second at the spot where Luke had set it aside. When it came back on, the image was jumpy and blurred, but then finally focused in on Luke holding Jake up over his head and grinning at him.

"Pause," Lorelai said softly. Luke hit the pause button, freezing the frame as she tapped the screen with her fingernail. "The towel shot is great and all," she said quietly. "But this. This is what I have at home," she told him as she looked over at him. "Look at you," she whispered as she turned her attention back to the tiny screen. "What could be better than that?" she asked.

"I'm glad that you're pleased," Luke answered.

Lorelai nodded to the camcorder and said, "Turn it off."

"But it's not done," Luke protested.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Turn it off, I want to turn you on."

Luke hit the power button and turned to place the camera on the nightstand as he said, "You always turn me on."

When he settled back against the pillows, Lorelai moved to straddle him, raking her nails down over his shirt. "You are gorgeous," she said in a husky voice.

Luke smiled as his hands skimmed over his sides and said, "I'm glad you think so."

Lorelai quirked an eyebrow at him and asked, "Are you just glad all over?"

"So glad you're mine," Luke responded with a smirk, echoing the words of an oldies song.

"No, you're mine," Lorelai retorted as she smoothed her hands over his pecs. "All mine," she breathed. Her hands traveled up over his shoulders and down his arms, squeezing his biceps, and growling as he flexed a little for her benefit. "I love the way you look in this," she told him as she plucked gently at the silky material.

Luke gave her a cocky smile and said, "I may have gotten that."

"You put this on just to torment me," Lorelai accused as she continued to run her hands over the fabric, feeling the warmth of his skin radiating through it.

"I thought maybe you wanted me to," Luke answered with a shrug. "It's not so often that I wear something that gets you going," he added with a chuckle.

Lorelai smiled and said, "True. I like you best naked."

"Well, technically, I like you best naked too," he answered. "The other things are just a bonus to getting you naked," he said with a nod.

"Other things?" Lorelai asked, distracted by the ripple of his abs under her teasing touch.

"Lacy, girl things," Luke clarified.

"Oh, those things," Lorelai answered with a sage nod.

Luke's hands slid down to her pajama clad thighs and kneaded the muscles gently. He looked up at her and said in a low voice, "I like you naked. Soft and wet and wanting me." He saw Lorelai's lips part slightly and her breathing increase a little at his words and whispered, "Aren't you ever going to kiss me? I'm dying here," he added with a chuckle.

"Oh. My bad," she murmured as she leaned in, flattening her palms to his chest and kissing him gently. "Poor kissy boy," she teased as she pecked softly at his lips.

"Need kissing," Luke admitted gruffly as he let her continue to tease him.

"Need you," Lorelai said softly. She tilted her head and kissed him deeply, parting his lips with her tongue and seeking his. Luke groaned and slid his hands around to cup her bottom as she massaged his tongue tantalizingly. Lorelai pulled back and looked down at him with smoldering blue eyes as she said, "I'm gonna love you so good, Luke Danes."

"I'm gonna love you forever," he answered, upping the ante with a pleased smile.

Lorelai dipped her head, drawing the soft skin below his ear into her mouth and sucking hard before biting down on it gently. She heard Luke growl deep in his throat and smiled as she continued to make her way down the side of his neck to the collar of the silk shirt. She gripped his arms, squeezing his muscles insistently as she ran her tongue lightly under the collar, working her way to the hollow of his throat. She wriggled back, straddling his legs as she pressed hot open mouthed kisses to his silk clad chest, running her thumbs over his flat nipples and feeling them tighten beneath the material. She covered one with her mouth, laving it gently with her tongue and rasping the material against his skin. Luke plunged one hand into her hair, feeling it run through his fingers before closing his fist and wrapping the length of it around his hand. He let it uncoil slowly, slipping from his grasp as she kissed her way down over his stomach. She nuzzled the hem of his shirt, pushing it up over his stomach, and then kissing her way down the line of hair that trailed into the waistband of his sweats.

Lorelai hooked her fingers under the elastic, catching the boxers he wore beneath and tugging them down over his hips. Luke lifted off of the bed as he asked, "You lock the door?"

"Yes," she answered as she nipped at his hipbone, letting her hair trail over his erection. She kissed her way down over one muscular thigh as she stripped his pants down his legs. Lorelai looked up as she inched off the end of the bed and dropped the twisted wad of clothing to the floor. She let her eyes rake over his half naked body and said, "I told you that you were mine tonight."

"Yes, you did," Luke acquiesced with a smile. He jerked his chin at her to get her to come back up to him and asked, "What do you plan to do with me?"

"Everything," she answered as she crawled slowly over him. "First rule, you can look, but you can't touch," she said as she straddled his hips and pulled her pajama top up over her head.

Luke watched as her nipples contracted in the cooler air and grunted, "That's a stupid rule."

"Just for now," Lorelai assured him. "You have a way of distracting me," she pointed out.

"Then don't get naked," he said petulantly as he reached for her hips.

Lorelai smiled and caught his hands before they found their way, pressing them down onto the mattress. "Play by the rules," she admonished him.

"How come you get to make them?" he complained.

"Because you're mine," she said with a shrug. Lorelai reached for the waistband of her pajama pants and began inching them teasingly down over her hips.

Luke let his eyes drop, watching with avid interest as each inch of skin was revealed. "You're in on this too, Betty?" he asked sadly.

"Betty still loves you," Lorelai assured him as she shifted to free herself from the rest of her clothing.

Luke looked up as she straddled his hips, completely bare, and said, "You are incredible."

Lorelai smiled wanly and said, "A little worse for wear."

Luke shook his head slowly as he fought the urge to reach for her. "Beautiful," he said in a gruffly adamant tone.

"Thank you," she answered as she leaned down to kiss him, letting her breasts graze over his chest.

In between kisses, Luke murmured, "No, thank you."

"I haven't done anything yet," Lorelai teased as she ran her hands down his arms, stroking him through the thin material.

"Everything," Luke groaned as he arched up and desperately trying to press his erection closer to the heat he felt emanating from her. His breath rushed from his lungs as she lowered herself to him, rubbing against him teasingly as she trapped his cock between their bodies. He thrust against her, feeling himself trail against her folds as she pressed her hands to his chest, roughly caressing him through his shirt.

"God, I love your chest," she said raggedly.

Luke chuckled breathlessly and said, "I'm pretty fond of yours too."

Undeterred, Lorelai continued to run her hands over the silken fabric and said softly, "So strong, so solid." She reached for the hem of the shirt and began to press it up over his chest, sliding away from him as she bent to kiss his stomach. Luke grunted his disapproval, but sighed softly and began to thrust mindlessly as she pressed her chest to him, nestling his cock between her breasts. He lost contact and groaned in disappointment as she moved higher, pushing the shirt up to his arms, and covering one nipple with her mouth. She flicked it with her tongue and then drew it deeper into her mouth, smiling to herself as he growled his pleasure.

Luke ran his hand over her back, holding her to him for a moment, but Lorelai reached up and caught it, returning his arm to the bed and pressing it gently to remind him. "Fine," he sighed. "But wait until I get my hands on you," he said in a deep throaty voice.

"Promises, promises," Lorelai murmured as she tugged his arms to get him to sit up so that she could finally strip the shirt from him.

Luke sat up, docilely lifted his arms over his head as he said, "Oh, I promise. Payback is a bitch." When Lorelai giggled and gathered the material in her hands to pull it off, Luke looked at her steadily and said, "I'm gonna have you, Lorelai. And when I do, you'll never forget what you have at home."

Lorelai gasped softly as his words struck home, and then yanked on the shirt, anxious to have the final barrier between them out of the way. The snug collar caught on his chin, and Lorelai gave it an impatient yank, only to hear it tear. "Oops," she muttered.

"Careful, I'll need that," Luke reminded her.

"I'll fix it," she promised.

"That's what you say when you pop the buttons off of my shirts, but then they sit in a pile for months," Luke said gruffly as she pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor.

"Hush, I said I'd fix it," Lorelai said as she kissed him hard, pressing him back down to the bed. "I'll make it up to you," she told him as she kissed her way back down his neck. She trailed her tongue down the center of his chest, looking up at him to be sure that he was watching her. With a sly smile, she dipped her tongue into his navel, knowing that it tickled him, and then laughed as he twitched, trying to get away from her. "Hold still," she ordered.

"Stop that," he growled.

"You're mine, I can do whatever I want with you," she said smugly as she moved lower, letting her breath wash over the head of his cock.

Luke sucked in a breath and then exhaled loudly as he said, "Yes, you can."

Lorelai touched the tip of her tongue to him teasingly and smiled as she lifted her head. "Did you want something?" she asked innocently. Luke grunted and lifted one hand to her head, urging her down to him. Lorelai grinned and chastised, "Oh, now, that's not very gentlemanly."

Luke immediately let his hand fall to the bed with a groan, and said, "Sorry, impulse."

Lorelai trailed her tongue slowly up the length of him, swirling it around the head before she asked softly, "You want me to suck you, Luke?"

"Yes," he answered raggedly.

"Ask nicely," she reminded him.

"Please," he added contritely.

"Please what?" she asked tauntingly.

Luke exhaled and said, "Please suck me."

"Suck you where?" she asked leadingly. Luke reached for her hand and placed it on his cock, wrapping her fingers around him and holding her there. Lorelai smirked and said, "Say it. Ask for what you want, Luke." When he blinked at her and swallowed hard, she smiled and said, "Remember to say please." Luke stared up at the ceiling and cleared his throat slightly. "And look at me," she added. When his lifted his head from the pillow, Lorelai asked softly, "What do you want, Luke? Tell me. I want to give you what you want."

"You just want to make me say it," he grumbled.

Lorelai smiled at his bashfulness and said, "Why not? I've done it hundreds of times. Tell me."

Luke looked at her squarely and said, "I want you to suck my dick, cock, whatever. Please," he added at the last moment.

"Your whatever?" she asked with a laugh.

"You know what? Forget it," Luke said quickly as he began to rise up off of the mattress.

"Oh stop," Lorelai said as she pushed him back down. "I'm not forgetting anything," she told him. "Sometimes, I just think it's sexy to hear you say it, that's all."

"You think it's fun to embarrass me," he grumbled.

"Yes, I do," Lorelai agreed as she stroked him gently, trailing her fingers slowly over him. "Tell you what," she said with a winning smile. "I will suck your dick, or cock, or whatever, because you asked so nicely. And because it was painful for you, I'll throw in a bonus," she told him.

"Oh?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Floorshow," she said as she released him and moved up over him. "Now remember, it's a show. Look but don't touch," she told him as she shifted to straddle his head, and then bent down and kissed his cock gently. "Can you play by the rules?" she asked.

Luke wet his dry lips as he gazed up at her glistening, damp folds. "I'll try," he said hoarsely.

"Promise me," she ordered as she trailed her hair tantalizingly over his rigid flesh.

"Promise," he groaned as he fisted the sheets in his hands, needing something tangible to hold onto.

Lorelai slowly circled the tip of him with her tongue, and was rewarded with a low groan on anticipation. She drew him into her warm mouth, letting her tongue massage him as she sucked on him gently. Luke's hands automatically reached up to grasp her thighs, but Lorelai didn't stop him, knowing that he was just as incapable of not touching her as she was him. His fingers dug onto the soft flesh as she began to work him slowly. Luke kept his eyes fastened on her sex as he said in a raspy whisper, "I need to touch you. I need to taste you."

"Uh uh," Lorelai mumbled around him as she sucked him deeper into her mouth.

A moment later, Luke said, "Maybe I should tell you." He groaned as she increased the pressure with her mouth. "Maybe I should tell you how I'd touch you," he panted. "Maybe then you'd let me." When Lorelai hummed her approval against him, Luke squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to resist the equally ungentlemanly urge to thrust himself deeper into her mouth. "God, I want to lick you," he said raggedly. "Taste you, suck you," he whispered. "You're so wet, Lorelai," he told her. "I can see how wet you are. I can smell how excited you are. I can almost taste you on my lips," he said as he wet his lips again.

Lorelai moaned, and cupped his balls in her hand, squeezing them gently as she slid his shaft into her mouth, sucking on him mercilessly. Luke groaned and arched off of the mattress, barely able to contain himself. "I want to devour you," he said in a throaty voice. Lorelai moaned again, letting her knees slide apart slightly, and lowering herself until she was just out of his reach. Smiling smugly at his progress, Luke decided to go for broke. "God, I want to eat you," he rasped. "I want to suck you while I fuck you with my fingers," he whispered. When Lorelai released his cock with a gasp, he shook his head and said, "No, keep sucking me, Lorelai. I want you to suck me," he said breathlessly. When she wrapped her lips around him again, Luke pressed his head back into the pillow and said, "I want your mouth filled with my cock when I make you come. Let me," he asked raggedly.

"Mm hmm," Lorelai agreed wholeheartedly as she lowered herself to him.

"Mm hmm," Luke echoed as he drew her clit into his mouth and began to suck her demandingly. He reached up, parting her with his hands, holding her open to his questing lips and tongue. He drank her in, lapping at her wetness as she sucked him at a frenzied pace. Luke thrust his tongue into her, matching each stroke to hers. Lorelai moaned again, and Luke withdrew his tongue, circling her clit teasingly as she whimpered softly. "You ready, Lorelai?" he asked softly. His hot breath danced over her as he asked, "You ready for me to make you come?"

Lorelai released him only long enough to gasp, "Yes," and then drew him deep into her mouth once more.

Luke smoothed his hands possessively over her ass, and then let his fingers trail slowly between her legs. He pressed first one, and then two fingers into her groaning as they were enveloped in her heat. "Jesus, you're tight," he murmured, and was rewarded by increased suction on his cock. "Yes," he muttered as he drew her clit into his mouth and began to suck her. He thrust his fingers into her, his other hand splayed over her ass, squeezing her hard as he matched his pace to hers. He felt her tighten more almost immediately and answered with a hum of his own, the vibration shooting sensation to her core. Luke heard her whimper softly as she sucked on him hard, and knew that she was teetering on the brink. He thrust into her harder, tonguing her clit firmly as he drove her up. Lorelai ground against his hand, moaning around him as she tumbled over the edge, determined to take him with her. Luke thrust up at her as he moved his hand from her ass to her back, holding her in place as he began to fill her waiting mouth. Lorelai drew on him greedily, sucking hard until she was sure he was spent, and then releasing him with a soft gasp and pressing her cheek to his thigh. Luke gently withdrew his fingers from her, placing tender kisses to the insides of her thighs as they both tried to fill their lungs with air again.

Lorelai moaned and shifted, rolling to her side and collapsing beside him. She wrapped her hand around his calf and stroked it gently as she tried to regain her senses. A few moments passed before she sighed, "Oh my."

"Uh huh," Luke answered.

Lorelai pressed lazy kisses to his calf as she continued to stroke his leg. Luke returned the favor, running his hand soothingly along the back of her thigh. She smiled and said, "For a bashful boy, you sure know when to whip out the dirty talk."

"Seemed to be what you wanted," he answered in a croaky voice.

"It was hot, and extremely ungentlemanly," she said with a satisfied smile.

Luke patted her leg and said darkly, "Yes, my mom would have been proud."

Lorelai's smile widened as she said, "I won't tell, dirty boy."

"You're just as dirty as I am," he grumbled.

"I know. I love coaxing it out of you," she said as she trailed her nails along his leg.

"You staying down there?" he asked.

"Just resting," she answered.

Luke gave her leg another pat and said, "Rest up here."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I come up there, you'll snuggle me, and we'll fall asleep."

"Is that bad?" Luke asked.

"Well, we need to get dressed again first, and then I need to fix your shirt," she told him as she tickled the arch of his foot.

Luke twitched his foot away from her teasing fingers and said, "Forget the shirt."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Nope. I promised." She rolled over onto her back and lifted her head to look at him blearily as she said, "Besides, it would be my luck that the one place that you get frostbitten would be your clavicle."

Luke chuckled and said, "I think I'll survive."

Lorelai drew in a deep breath and then rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up. "No, a promise is s promise." She reached down, scooped her pajama top from the floor, and turned it right side out before slipping it over her head. She then freed her panties from her pajama pants and pulled them over her legs, and stood up on wobbly legs to finish the job. She bent over, scooping up his clothes in one hand. She turned and looked at him lying in the same spot he had been in. Lorelai smirked and asked, "You paralyzed?"

"Comfortable," he answered lazily as he pulled the covers up over his waist. Lorelai dropped his sweats and boxers on the edge of the bed, and shook her head as she padded into the bathroom to retrieve the sewing kit that the resort had provided. "You didn't have to rip it off of me," Luke growled playfully as she came back into the room.

"Oh, stop whining, I told you I would fix it," Lorelai said as she scooped his thermal shirt up off of the floor. She held it up to the lamp and found a small tear in the seam at the collar. "See? It's in the seam," she said as she sat down heavily on the edge of the bed near the lamp.

Luke yelped a little and moved quickly out of her way. "You don't have to sit on me either," he grumbled.

Lorelai plucked the needle from the packet and unwound some white thread from the cardboard square. "You weren't complaining about that a few minutes ago," she muttered as she bit the thread with her teeth.

"Yeah, well, that was different," Luke said with slow smiled as he ran his hand over her back.

Lorelai jabbed the thread at the eye of the needle, squinting with one eye as she said, "So, Catherine Zeta Jones, huh?"

Luke winced and said, "So, you haven't forgotten that, Mrs. Clooney?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I never would have picked her for you."

Luke chuckled and asked, "Who would you pick?"

"Me," she said as she tied a knot in the end of the thread.

Luke smiled and said, "Funny, I chose you for me too."

Lorelai glanced back at him and said, "Any others?"

"Oh look, a pile of quicksand for me to step in," Luke joked.

Lorelai bent her head as she began to sew the seam closed. "It's okay, Babe. I know that you probably find other women attractive," she said cautiously.

Luke raised his arms up, tucking his hands behind his head as he asked, "Do we really have to talk about this now?"

Lorelai shook her head and quickly said, "We don't have to talk about it at all."

Luke frowned at her hunched shoulders as she stitched the shirt and said, "It's obviously bothering you, so I guess we should."

Lorelai lowered the shirt, and gazed across the room as she said, "I guess I just feel a little weird about it. You know, with what we talked about last night, and then today," she said vaguely.

"So, you want to know if I find other women attractive. Non-movie star women," he asked reluctantly.

"Do you?" she asked as she glanced back at him nervously.

"I think you'd better turn around and look at me," he said as he reached for her arm. Lorelai turned slowly, and Luke could see the worry in her eyes. "Lorelai," he said gently.

"It's normal, right?" she babbled. "I mean, everybody looks, don't they?" she asked as she looked anywhere but into his eyes.

Luke nodded slowly and said, "I see women that I think are attractive. It doesn't mean that I want to be with them, or that I feel anything less for you," he told her honestly. "I know that you probably see guys that you think are hot, or whatever," he said with a wave of his hand. Luke reached up and brushed her hair behind her shoulder as he said, "What we talked about last night is different, though. That would mean acting on it in some way, right?" he asked nervously.

Lorelai nodded as she raised her eyes to meet his. "Right," she agreed.

"There is no one I would rather be in this with. There is nowhere that I would rather be," he told her sincerely.

"Me too," she answered softly.

"Marriage or commitment is a choice. Hell, monogamy is a choice," he told her. "And like anything that you choose to do, anything you really want, you have to work at it. I really believe that," he said with a nod.

"Yeah, that's true," Lorelai said with a tremulous smile.

"I love you Lorelai," he said simply. "Not just because I think you're beautiful," he added gruffly.

"Oh, Luke, I love you too," she said as she leaned over and kissed him tenderly.

Luke smiled as she pulled back and said teasingly, "Thanks, but I kind of knew that."

Lorelai's smile grew as she turned back to the lamp and put three more quick stitches into the seam of his shirt. She cut the thread with her teeth and held the shirt up for his inspection. "See? Like nothing ever happened," she said proudly.

Luke grinned as he took the shirt from her hand and tossed it toward the chair. He then carefully removed the needle from her other hand, and placed it on the nightstand. He turned off the lamp, and grabbed her with both hands, pulling her back over him as she giggled loudly. "Shh," he reminded her. "No hotel sex on this trip," he teased as she flopped back onto the pillow next to him. Luke leaned down and kissed her gently as he brushed her hair back from her face. "Thanks for fixing my shirt," he whispered. He chuckled slightly and then said, "Thanks for ripping it, and then fixing it."

"You're more than welcome," she whispered back.

Luke kissed her neck, nuzzling her ear as he said, "You're magic. It's good as new."

Lorelai sighed contentedly as she turned her head to bear her neck to him and said, "Like nothing ever happened."

Luke looked down at her, relieved to see her troubled eyes now clear and bright. He kissed her neck gently and whispered, "Let's do the snuggle thing you mentioned earlier, it sounded great."

"Put your panties back on," Lorelai said as she reached for his boxers.

Luke sighed heavily and took them from her fingertips. Reaching under the covers, he pulled them over his legs and up into place, letting the waistband snap against his skin as he asked, "Happy now?"

"No, but if someone knocks, you'll feel marginally safer," she argued.

"True," Luke admitted as he reached to turn out the lamp and then settled onto his back gathering her to his side. He smiled as Lorelai pecked a soft kiss to his bare shoulder, and brushed the hair back from her face tenderly. "How about a kiss goodnight?" he asked her.

"If you want to sleep, you shouldn't use that tone," she told him as she lifted her face to his and waited patiently for his tender kiss. Lorelai snuggled back into his shoulder with a sigh, rubbing her foot along his shin trying to soothe herself into a sleepy frame of mind.

After a few minutes of silence, Luke said softly, "Awfully quiet."

"Trying to get sleepy," Lorelai answered as she ran her hand over his stomach in small circles.

Luke frowned into the darkness, wondering if she was still worrying about Jess and Cara and all that they had discussed over the past two days. "Wanna talk some more?" he offered gruffly.

Lorelai shook her head slightly and said, "Want to snuggle."

Luke nodded and said, "Roll over." When Lorelai curled onto her side, Luke wrapped himself around her, pulling her firmly back against him and anchoring her with the weight of his hand on her hip. "Shh," he whispered. "Turn off your brain, I can hear it whirring," he told her.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Turning it off. Night, Babe," she said quietly.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart," Luke murmured into her hair, and then kissed the back of her head.

XXXX

After Rory and Jess left to go skiing, Lorelai and Luke settled the boys into their cribs for a nap. Lorelai turned to Luke and said, "You could have gone back up too."

Luke shook his head and said, "I have other plans."

Lorelai's brows shot up as she asked, "You do? Another bunny lined up for this afternoon?"

"Same bunny. My one and only bunny," he said as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed her gently and then asked, "Can I interest you in a nice nap?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, I don't think so. I will take a naughty nap, though," she told him with an awkward wink.

"Even better," Luke said as she turned in his arms and then caught both of his hands behind her back.

Lorelai pulled him toward their bedroom and said, "Been a while since we had a naughty nap."

Luke smiled and said, "I was thinking the same thing."

"Boys don't sleep as much as they used to," Lorelai said with a shrug as Luke kicked the door closed with his foot.

"And it is too bad, especially when it comes to this," Luke said in that deep sexy voice as he pulled on her hands to make her stop at the foot of the bed.

Lorelai turned to him with a flirty smile and asked, "Yes?"

"This," he answered with a cocky smile as he kissed her firmly on the lips.

Lorelai pulled back and whispered nonchalantly, "Oh, that."

"Uh huh," Luke said as he stepped closed to her, planting his fingers to her chest and giving her a playful shoved backwards onto the bed.

Lorelai giggled and flopped back onto the mattress with a little extra drama added for effect. "Oh, so strong, so commanding," she cooed up at him as she fluttered a hand over her heart. Luke's eyebrows lifted at the challenge in her voice, and he knelt on the bed, positioning himself between her splayed legs. "Are you gonna take me now, Luke?" Lorelai asked in a breathy voice.

"Yep," he said as he flattened her to the mattress with the weight of his body and kissed her heatedly. As the trailed off to bite and suck on her neck, Lorelai sighed and said, "Oh goody, I love naughty naps." She giggled, but it turned into a soft moan as he covered her breast with his hand and squeezed her possessively. "What's gotten into you?" she asked softly.

"Watching you gorge yourself on ice cream gets me hot," Luke answered as he began to push her shirt up pulling her up roughly to free it from under her.

"Never has before," she pointed out as she complacently allowed him to remove her shirt.

Luke opened the clasp of her bra with an expert flick of his fingers and said, "Little secret. Always has. You moan a lot when you eat ice cream."

"I do, huh?" Lorelai asked as he pressed her back down again.

Luke went immediately for the button on her jeans as he said, "Oh yeah. Always makes me want to make you moan for other things."

"I scream for ice cream," she said with a smile as he drew her zipper down.

"Scream for me," he said in a deep voice as he tugged her jeans over her hips.

"Can't, sleeping babies," she reminded him.

Luke shook his head sadly and said, "No. They don't need to know what I'm about to do to their Mommy."

"Probably not," Lorelai agreed as he removed her shoes and let them fall to the floor. He quickly stripped off her, jeans, panties and socks, and then gazed down at her naked body as he removed his own clothing. "What else can I eat to get you hot?" she asked with a naughty smile.

"I think we answered that last night," Luke replied as he knelt on the edge of the bed and pushed her legs apart.

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up as she asked, "No kissy face?"

"I have to be in you," Luke answered as he ducked his head and rasped his tongue over her clit roughly. "All I can think about is being in you," he said hoarsely.

"Luke," Lorelai started to say as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Should have stayed in bed. I was nuts," he murmured as he began to lick her gently.

"Babe, what's the matter?" Lorelai asked gently.

Luke sighed as he kissed the inside of her thigh. Without raising his eyes to hers, he said, "Last night was great. Very hot, sexy," he told her. He lapped at her gently, parting her folds with his tongue, and circling her clit with maddening gentleness.

"But?" she asked cautiously.

Luke looked up at her and said, "I just need to be inside you."

Lorelai searched his face for a moment and then said quietly, "Okay."

With a slight nod, Luke ducked his head again, teasing her softly, arousing her gently as he waited to hear that telltale moan that told him that she was ready. When he did, he placed soft kisses up over her stomach, pausing to lavish attention on each breast, and then stretched out over her. He looked down into her eyes, and saw the questions in them. "Nothing to prove," he murmured.

"What?" she asked with a frown.

"Just me and you, nothing to prove," he told her.

Lorelai blinked in shock, wondering if he knew what she had struggled with the day before. "Okay," she said cautiously.

"I'm yours, Lorelai," he told her sincerely as he pressed the tip of his cock to her entrance. He stared down at her intently as he felt her open for him. "And you're mine," he told her as he pushed into her.

"Yes," Lorelai hissed between her teeth.

Luke pushed into her heat, burying himself in her to the hilt, and holding himself still as she adjusted to him. "No matter who we see, no matter what we think, nothing is ever going to be as good as you and me together," he told her.

"No. I mean, yes," she said with a quick nod.

"All this talk this weekend. I think it's playing with our minds," he told her. "Too many what ifs," he said as he squeezed his eyes closed for a moment. He ran his hand down over her ribs, dipping into the curve of her waist before settling it on her hip. "It's all jumbled up in our heads now," he told her. "I don't want what ifs, I want what is," he said softly.

"Me too," she said as she smoothed her fingertips over his cheek and then pulled him down to kiss her. "This is what is," she said quietly as they parted.

"Yes," Luke said with a nod. "I have to be here, inside you," he told her with a helpless shrug.

"I understand," she said solemnly. "Luke, I belong to you," she whispered.

Luke nodded as he stared into her eyes. "Yes, you do," he said firmly as he began to move inside of her. Lorelai kept her eyes steady on his, trying to reassure both of them, that it was just that, a little bit of what if clouding what is. She lost herself in his eyes, falling into the deep blue, wrapping her doubts and worries in the love and adoration she saw there. Luke saw the worry fade from her eyes, and felt her tense muscles relax beneath him. He continued to stare down at her until her eyes cleared, leaving them shiny with unshed tears. As one seeped from the corner, he slowed and kissed it away. "There's my girl," he whispered.

"Yes, your girl," Lorelai said as she squeezed him tightly in her arms. "Always your girl," she told him.

"Me and you, there's nothing to worry about," he told her in a gentle, but unyielding tone.

"No, nothing," she assured him.

Luke gave her a single nod and then began to move again, filling her with each steady stroke. His hand slipped from her hip down to her thigh, pulling her leg up onto his hip. Lorelai wrapped both of her legs around him, and clung to his shoulders as he pushed himself up on his arms. He smiled down at her and whispered, "Hang on, I'm gonna risk waking the boys up."

Lorelai's answering smile was blinding as she said, "Do what you have to do."

Luke pushed back onto his knees, withdrawing until just the very tip of him was poised at her entrance. He quirked an eyebrow at her and then thrust into her hard. Lorelai arched her neck, absorbing the power of him and reveling in it. "Again," she panted.

Luke repeated the motion, pausing to let the anticipation build for both of them before driving into her again, feeling her walls part and then squeeze tightly around him. "God, yes," he groaned.

Lorelai raised one arm to brace her hand against the headboard, and smiled as she said, "Give it to me, Big Daddy."

Luke laughed, the sound rippling up from his belly as he threw his head back to let it out. He shook his head at her and said, "If that's what you want, you'd better use two hands."

Lorelai grinned and lifted the other arm, her breasts rising against his chest as she braced the other hand against the headboard. "Take me, I'm yours," she said in a breathy voice.

Luke rolled his eyes slightly as he said, "Stop making me laugh."

"Not until the day I die," she promised.

"Don't say that," he admonished quickly.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I just meant that I always want to make you laugh." She jerked her chin at him and said, "Now do me, Big Daddy. Do me good."

Luke lifted his eyebrows at the challenge in her voice and drawled, "Okay." He hooked his arm under her leg and pressed her knees up toward her chest, bracing his hands on them as he began to thrust into her hard and deep.

"Oh, yes," Lorelai moaned as she the move lifted her hips up off of the mattress. "Just like that," she told him.

Luke rose up over her slightly, thrusting down into her as the shaft of his cock rubbed against her clit. "Not like this?" he asked.

"Like that, like that," she corrected quickly. "Yes, like that," she said raggedly as he drove into her faster. Luke struggled to hold back a little, resisting the urge to plunge into her as hard as he could, afraid to hurt her. But, when Lorelai moaned, "More," all attempts at control were lost.

Luke knelt, pressing both of her knees up and open as he thrust into her hard and hot, feeling his balls slapping against her with each stroke. "Lorelai," he gasped.

"God, Luke," she panted. "More, more," she moaned as his cock rasped against her clit. "Oh God!" she cried as she felt the pleasure coiling tightly inside of her. As Luke felt her closing around him, his control snapped. He thrust into her wildly, pushing her up into the headboard, gasping for air as she squeezed him tighter, and shooting into her hot and hard with a strangled groan. "Don't stop, don't stop," Lorelai panted.

"Not, oh," Luke groaned, as he felt her squeezing him harder.

"Luke!" she cried as she broke apart. "God, Luke," she moaned loudly.

As he felt her begin to subside, Luke fell forward onto his hands. Lorelai slowly lowered her legs, wrapping them tightly around him to hold him there as Luke collapsed onto his elbows, trying to keep some of his weight off of her. He nuzzled her neck, brushing her hair aside with his nose until he could get to the soft skin that he craved. "We all scream for ice cream," he muttered against her neck.

"I scream for you," Lorelai said with a sly smile as she ran her hand up his spine.

"Yes, for me," he said with quiet confidence.

"Only for you," Lorelai said as she hugged him tightly.

Luke sighed contentedly and said in a muffled voice, "Hope we didn't wake the boys. Big Daddy needs a nap now."

Lorelai stroked his smooth skin gently and said, "We should get dressed, just in case they come home."

"Wanna be naked," he mumbled.

Lorelai smiled and kissed his hair as she said, "I'm afraid our naked and free days are gone for a couple of decades."

"That's a depressing thought," Luke grumbled.

"We'll have our moments, but once those guys are mobile, we'll have nighttime callers," she warned him.

"We won't teach them the walking thing," Luke muttered as he began to lift himself off of her. He paused as he looked down at her carefully. "Hey, Crazy Lady," he said softly.

Lorelai smiled up at him lovingly and whispered, "Hey, my Burger Boy."

Luke smiled and pushed himself back, slipping from her with a soft sigh of regret. He scooted off the end of the bed, and reached down to gather their discarded clothing, dropping it all in a jumbled pile on the bed. Lorelai sat up and plucked her bra and panties from the mix, wriggling into them before tossing her shirt on carelessly and straightening out the legs of her jeans. Luke stepped into his boxers, pulled his jeans on, but left them unfastened, and then pulled the sleeves of his sweater right side out before shrugging into it. He looked down at her sitting in the center of the bed, delightfully rumpled and pouting. "You look adorable," he said with a smirk.

"You look wrung out," she answered as she tugged on his arm, pulling him back down onto the bed.

"Loving you takes a lot out of a guy," Luke said teasingly. "Lots and lots of work," he said as he rolled onto his side and pulled her back against him. Within moments, their breathing smooth and softened as they drifted off to sleep.

Luke lay spooned with her back to Luke's chest as he held her closely. Her quiet even breathing mingled with his soft snores even as her foot continued to rub sleepily over the top of his. The sound of Lorelai's cell phone playing, 'Ice, Ice baby' filled the room. "Hate song," Lorelai mumbled as they simultaneously rolled onto their backs as only two people who shared sleeping patterns could.

"Answer it," Luke grumbled.

"You're done bossing me," she said in a raspy voice. "You've already had your way with me," she reminded him.

Luke smiled sleepily as he rubbed his hand over his stomach as the phone stopped making noise. "You liked it," he said gruffly.

Lorelai kept rolling until she came up against his side and said, "I did." Just as she closed her eyes, Luke's cell phone started to play the generic ringtone he had finally chosen after Lorelai's last attempt to sabotage him with Journey. Her eyes popped open as she said, "That has to be the kids."

Luke was off of the bed like a shot, running into the sitting room and snatching the phone from the table where he had emptied his pockets. "Hello?" he answered.

"Luke? Jess is hurt," Rory said tremulously.

"Hurt? How bad?" he asked as he ran his hand through his hair and looked around for his shoes and then remembered his socks were on the bedroom floor.

XXXX

"Beautiful night," Lorelai said as the sleigh skimmed down a snowy country lane under a blanket of stars.

"Clear and cold," Luke said gruffly. He turned his head toward hers and whispered, "Why do they have to put those bells on them?" as he gestured to the horses.

Lorelai rolled her head against his shoulder and whispered back, "Because people like them."

"It's jarring," he grumbled.

Lorelai giggled and said, "That's because it's cheerful. You hate cheerful."

"No I don't," Luke scoffed.

Lorelai ran her hand along the inseam of his jeans and said, "You're very complainy tonight."

Luke sighed and said, "I'm sorry."

"He's fine. It's just a sprain," she assured him. "We called, Rory said that Jess' foot hadn't fallen off, Josh was asleep and Jake was just hanging out with them," she told him.

"I know, I know. I'll be better," Luke promised as he kissed her forehead.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Lucky for you that I find the grumbling alluring."

"That is lucky for me," Luke agreed. He sighed and said, "I'll be a wreck if one of the boys ever gets hurt."

Lorelai smiled softly and said, "They will, and you'll be surprised how well you'll handle it. And then, you'll go in the garage and fall apart," she said with a laugh.

"Or, I could just keep them in the padded room I'm building for you," he teased.

Lorelai smirked and said, "You're just turned on by the thought of me in a straight jacket, aren't you?"

Luke shook his head and said in a low voice, "No, then I couldn't get to you, and I like getting to you."

Lorelai grinned and let her hand stray a little higher under the plush lap rug that covered them. "I like being gotten to."

Luke glanced down and asked uneasily, "What are you doing?"

Lorelai lifted her head and pressed her lips to his cold cheek as she said, "Getting to you."

"Yes, you are. Cut that out," he whispered as she lifted the tab of his zipper.

"I have to keep you warm," she breathed into his ear.

"I'm warm," he said as he grasped her wrist to stop her.

Lorelai bit gently on his earlobe and said, "I thought I'd try for hot."

"Already there," Luke growled softly.

Lorelai tugged insistently on the zipper, and smiled as she felt him loosen his grip on her wrist fractionally. "It's a cold, cold night," she whispered. "Let me warm my hands?" she asked as she took off her glove and dropped it on the seat between them.

"Are we in high school?" Luke mumbled into her ear.

Lorelai snuggled closer, turning her body toward his and pressing herself into his arm as she fumbled to open his coat and then his belt. "I don't know what you did in high school, but we both know that I went straight for the main event," she whispered. "We can't do that now," she said as she unbuttoned his jeans and pull his fly the rest of the way down. She reached into his boxers, and wrapped her cool hand around his burgeoning erection. "I wish we could," she murmured, her warm breath rushing over his cold ear. "I wish I had you in me right now," she breathed as she began to stroke him.

"Lorelai, the guy," Luke hissed softly.

"Don't want him, want you," she answered as she brushed her thumb over the tip of him. She pulled the lap blanket up a little more with her free hand and began to stroke him hard and fast. "I want you to see even more stars," she whispered. "Look up," she ordered.

Luke tipped his head back and stared up at the inky sky dotted with twinkling specks of light as he stretched his legs out in front of him, giving into the feel of her hand wrapped around him, the heat that built from her touch warring with the cold crisp night air he pulled into his lungs. "The things you make me do," he murmured.

"You love them," she said with a confident smile. Lorelai pressed her lips to the strip of skin just above the collar of his coat. "I love you," she breathed into his ear.

"Oh God," Luke groaned and then caught himself. He propped his free arm up on the back of the seat and turned his head slightly as he covered his mouth with his gloved fingers.

Lorelai let her hand slide over him, feeling the coarse curls brush against the back of her fingers with each stroke. "I love touching you," she said in the barest whisper. "So hard, so hot, but your skin is so silky," she told him. She shifted a little closer still, adjusting her grip on him and squeezing him as she pressed her lips to his ear and whispered, "I want to make you come, right here. Look up at the stars, Luke," she commanded. "Do you feel the wind?" she asked. "Do you feel me?" Luke licked his dry lips and nodded mutely, afraid to speak, afraid to move. Lorelai continued to stroke him, smiling to herself as she felt him strain against her palm. "You like this," she said with a smile.

Luke released a shuddering breath and whispered only, "Love this."

Lorelai kissed his neck, drawing him into her mouth and then pulling away to see him shiver as the cold air rushed over the damp skin. She felt him surge under her hand and increased her pace, running her thumb of the head of his cock and spreading the bead of moisture she found there over him. Luke groaned softly and she saw him bite down gently on the tip of his glove. "Coming, baby?" she purred into his ear. At his slight nod, Lorelai smiled and said, "Yeah, oh yeah." She reached her free hand under the blanket and tugged the hem of his sweater down over her hand. Luke lifted from the seat slightly as he covered his mouth with his hand and closed his eyes.

He came fast, spurting into her hand, the moisture caught by his own sweater. Lorelai made a soft purring sound in the back of her throat as she smiled victoriously. Luke dropped his hand, and gulped in deep breaths of the cold night air. Lorelai released him, smoothing her hand over his stomach, gently massaging the moisture into his skin with soothing strokes of her fingertips.

"Ah, geez," Luke groaned as he became aware of his damp sweater.

"Shh, you'll be fine," she said as she patted his stomach gently.

"I'm a mess," he growled.

Lorelai grinned at him as she gently readjusted the waistband of his boxers and said, "Yes, you are." Luke turned his head to glare at her, he found that he couldn't muster it up when Lorelai smiled beatifically and said, "I'll never get enough of you."

Luke kissed her tenderly, capturing her lips and drawing them against his. He pressed his forehead to hers and whispered, "Crazy, crazy lady."

Lorelai smiled and pressed his damp sweater against his stomach as she whispered, "Messy, messy boy."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "It's your fault."

"Yes it is," she answered with a happy nod.

Luke dropped his head to look down at the lap blanket covering them and asked, "You didn't, uh?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, Mr. President, the only DNA evidence that you have to worry about is on your own clothing."

Luke reached under the blanket and batted her lingering hand away as he quickly tried to rearrange himself and his disheveled clothing. "How am I supposed to walk in there like this?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I don't know, but we'd better figure it out quick," as she nodded to the brightly lit lodge fast approaching.

"Crap," Luke muttered as he hastily refastened his jeans and fumbled with his belt. "You know, this was just supposed to be a nice, romantic ride," he muttered.

"It was," Lorelai answered with a wide grin.

Luke shot her a look and said, "Not what I had in mind when I planned it."

"Better," Lorelai said with a definite nod. She leaned closer to him and said, "Admit it, you loved it."

"I admit nothing," Luke said as he tugged his coat out from under her leg.

"You loved every second of it," she said with a laugh.

Luke couldn't suppress the smile that threatened his lips as he said, "You keep things interesting."

"It's your fault for being so irresistible," she said with a shrug. When Luke snorted, she said, "You are. I can't resist the challenge when you're all gruff and grumbly. I have to make you mine."

As they neared the inn's entrance Luke looked over at her affectionately and said quietly, "I'm yours. I think you've proven that repeatedly."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I need constant reinforcement." As they drew to a stop, she whispered, "Zip your coat up, you'll be fine."

Luke reached into his back pocket for his wallet and muttered, "This guy's getting one hell of a tip."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows and asked, "Where's mine?"

Luke hopped down from the sleigh and held out his hand to help her to the ground. "I have a tip for you," he growled in her ear.

Lorelai smiled at him brightly and said, "I know, plastics."

"Stop trying to seduce me, Mrs. Danes," Luke muttered as he pulled some bills from his wallet and handed them to the driver.

Lorelai smirked as he pressed his hand into the small of her back, propelling her into the lodge. "Doesn't take much," she said with a giggle.

"Not when it comes to you," Luke admitted gruffly as she led the way toward their room.


	64. Kiss the Boo Boo

**A/N: This fits into Middle Management Chapter 94 – Leaps, Bounds and Bumps**

**Kiss the Boo Boo**

Lorelai walked into the bathroom that night to find Luke holding the hand towel to his face, pressing into it firmly as he stood stock still. "Hey," she said softly, so as not to startle him too badly.

Luke quickly finished drying his face and neck with the towel as he said, "Hey yourself." He folded the towel in half and then fed it back through the ring attached to the wall, tugging on the end of it to be sure that it was hanging straight. He watched for a moment as Lorelai squeezed toothpaste onto her toothbrush.

"Stop staring," she said with a smirk.

"I like to watch," Luke said as he leaned a hip up against the vanity, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've heard that about you, Weirdo," Lorelai snarked as she stuck the brush into her mouth and began scrubbing away.

Luke leaned over and kissed her temple, his hand trailing absently down her back as he smiled and moved past her to walk back into the bedroom. He unbuttoned his flannel and tossed it into the hamper and then stripped the t-shirt he had been wearing all day over his head. After dropping his jeans into the basket, he walked over to his dresser, starching his stomach distractedly as he pulled a drawer open with one hand. He pulled out a clean t-shirt, pushed the drawer closed, and then opened the one beneath it to grab some sweats. He stood up, clutching the clothing in his hands as he took a deep shuddering breath.

Lorelai turned out the light, and padded into the bedroom to find him staring blankly into space. "You okay?" she asked gently.

Luke turned to look at her and smirked a little as he said, "You know, I broke my collarbone when I fell out of a tree."

Lorelai shed the t-shirt she had grabbed that morning and her bra, and then pulled her pajama top on as she asked, "You did?"

Luke nodded, thinking back to that day. "I was little, maybe seven or eight. We had this huge old tree in the backyard that had really low limbs. My Mom used to sit on the bottom one like it was a bench when we were playing in the yard," he told her as he walked over and perched on the edge of the bed, still holding his pajamas in his hands.

Lorelai pushed her jeans from her legs, but didn't bother with the pajama pants. Instead, she sat down next to Luke on the bed; close, but not quite touching. "That sounds nice," she said encouragingly.

Luke nodded, his jaw working slightly as the memory played through his mind. "I was just big enough that I could wrap my arms around the branch, and walk my feet up the trunk of the tree to get up on it," he recalled. "From there, I could stand up, and jump up to catch the next branch, and do the same thing," he explained. Luke shook his head and aid, "My mom hated it, but I can still hear my dad. 'He's not a girl for Christ's sake, he's a boy. Boys climb trees,' he'd tell her."

Lorelai smiled as Luke imitated his father, noting how close his imitation came to Luke himself. "I can't imagine anyone thinking that you were girly," she said with a smile.

Luke shrugged and said, "I was her first. Her baby, she called me, but only when dad couldn't hear," he added with a fond smile. He bumped her gently with his shoulder and said sheepishly, "I may have been a little bit of a momma's boy."

"Shocker," Lorelai answered in a deadpan tone.

Luke chuckled and said, "Anyway, it was my first summer of being, you know, being a boy. I had been to school, I had other boys that I ran around with," he said as he squeezed the clothes tightly in his hands. "It was also first the summer of, 'Lucas, take your sister with you,' so you know that Liz's mere existence had become, really annoying to me," he said drolly as he gave her a sidelong glance. "I guess then it was okay to let your seven year old roam the town freely, because I did, but I usually had to haul my little shadow with me. Not cool," he said with a shake of his head. "Well, I could climb that tree, but Liz couldn't, so that's what I did to escape her," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I can just see you, like a little monkey."

Luke shook his head and corrected her by saying, "More like Spiderman, you know, walking my way up from limb to limb."

"Of course, Spiderman, sorry, go on," Lorelai said solemnly, trying to keep her smile at bay.

"Well, Mom was in the kitchen cleaning up after lunch. I remember seeing her in the window, and I remember hoping that she wouldn't make me take Liz when I went to the park to play with the other guys," he told her. "I also remember Liz standing under that tree just yammering away. 'You're not supposed to go that high. Luke, come down. I'm telling, Mommy!'" he mimicked in a girly voice. "I knew that it was scaring her, so I decided to go another branch up. I stood up on the second branch, and made a jump for the third and totally missed," he said as he shook his head. "I don't remember falling, but I remember my Mom kneeling there, feeling my arms and legs. She got me up, and that's when she realized that something was wrong. She walked calmly into the house and called my Dad, which I really didn't want," he said darkly.

"They hauled me off to Doc Horn, who sent them on to the emergency room. My Mom was so calm," he said in a voice filled with wonder. He chuckled and said, "Dad wasn't, at the time he seemed mad, but thinking back on it now, I think he was just scared. But Mom, she was totally in control." He took a breath and said, "Anyway, they fixed me up, put my arm in a sling thing, and sent us home. I remember lying in bed that night, trying to get comfortable and hearing this weird noise. At first I thought that it was Liz, getting out of bed, so I got up to go bust her on it, but when I passed the bathroom, I heard the noise again." He shook his head and said, "Dad was already snoring, and I looked into Liz's room but she was out cold. I went back, pressed my ear to the door, and realized that it was Mom crying. Not just a sniffle, but crying, crying. She must have had her face in a towel, because it was all muffled, but it really threw me," he said with a shake of his head.

Luke shrugged and said, "I didn't know what to do, so I just went and got back in bed. She came in a little while later. I tried to act like I was sleeping, but she wasn't fooled. She asked if I was having a hard time getting comfortable and I nodded, so she sat on the edge of the bed, just running her hand through my hair," he said softly. "I don't remember much else; I must have finally fallen asleep. The next morning, it was back to, 'Lucas, walk Lizzy down to the studio for her lesson for me, please,' and that was that," he said with a slight nod.

Luke took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, as he stared down at the balled up cotton in his hands. "It wasn't much bigger than a quarter," he said in a raspy voice.

Lorelai frowned in confusion and asked, "What wasn't?"

"The blood. On the rug. No bigger than this," he said as he made a circle with his thumb and forefinger. "I couldn't get it out," he whispered, his voice cracking.

"Oh, Babe," Lorelai said as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek to his shoulder.

"I tried," he said raggedly. "The ice cream the other day? It came right out, but not this. I sprayed and blotted, just like the can said. It said it takes out blood stains," he rambled. "I could hear you guys up here, talking, laughing, playing," he said as he squeezed the clothes tighter in his hands. "I kept spraying and blotting, and then finally scrubbing, but I can't get my son's blood out of the damn rug," he said through gritted teeth as he hung his head in defeat.

"Luke," Lorelai said quietly. "He's fine, you know he's fine."

Luke nodded and said, "I know. I just couldn't, it was there," he said helplessly.

"We'll buy a new rug," Lorelai told him quickly.

Luke chuckled softly and turned to look at her as he said, "Never liked that one anyway."

"We'll take the boys shopping tomorrow and pick out a new one. And some furniture with big foam padded edges," she added as she gave him a squeeze. Lorelai stroked his hair gently and said, "You were so good today. I was so scared. I don't know what I would have done if you couldn't come home."

"Yes, you do. You would have done the same thing. Called someone to take Josh while you got Jake to the doctor," Luke said with a sad smile. "You did very well, with the blood and all. I know that you don't like the sight of it," he said sincerely.

Lorelai rubbed her nose against his shoulder and chuckled ruefully. "You wanna know what I was thinking?" she asked softly. "I was standing there, holding that shirt to his head," she said as she shook her head slightly. "I knew it wasn't anything, you know, life threatening. Scary, yes, but God, you know what kept running through my head? My baby, my perfect baby. I let him get hurt, I broke him," she said softly.

"He's not broken," Luke said gruffly.

"I know," Lorelai said quickly. "Still, I needed you there. I needed you to do just what you did," she told him. She pulled back and smiled slightly as she said, "Otherwise, I may have driven to the emergency room in my bra."

Luke smiled affectionately and said, "That might have been a way to get him seen sooner."

"Possibly," Lorelai answered with a nod.

"It hurts," Luke said, his voice thick and gravelly.

"Yeah, it does," Lorelai agreed as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his hair. She reached for the wad of clothing in his hands and gently removed it, watching his fingers curl protectively into fists as she dropped it to the floor. "I know it hurts, baby," she said softly as she slipped from the bed and stood in front of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a frown.

"Kissing it, making it better," she said as she placed her hands on his shoulders, pressing him back onto the mattress as she leaned down and pressed her lips to the center of his chest, hoping to ease the ache in his heart. She looked up to see him staring down at her and asked, "A little better?"

"Yes," Luke answered in a whisper.

"Poor broken heart," she murmured a she pressed her lips to him again.

"Not broken, just bruised," he told her as he pushed the curtain of hair that fell over her face back so that he could see her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I'd offer an ice pack, but I like the warm heart." Lorelai knelt on the bed, straddling his legs as she motioned for him to scoot further up. When Luke arranged himself on the pillows she asked, "Nineteen stitches?"

"Not all at once," he clarified.

"Where?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Four here," he said as he pointed to a faint scar near his hairline. "Used to be more hair covering it," he grumbled.

"Poor head," Lorelai said softly as she crawled up over him and pressed her lips to his scar.

"Yeah, well, there were five more in back," he told her. "Opening day jitters," he said with a smirk. "I opened, and then I had to close to go get sewn up."

"So, you're not so hard headed, are you?" Lorelai murmured as she pressed her fingertips to his chin and pushed his head to the side. "Where?" she asked.

"Here," Luke answered as he lifted his hand to show her the spot. He smiled as she carefully parted his hair and then pressed her lips to his scalp.

"That's nine," Lorelai said as she pulled back.

Luke raised his hand up, his index finger extended as he said, "Three more here. Shop class in school," he explained.

"Actual shopping is so much safer," she murmured as she pressed her lips to the white line that ran between his first and second knuckle and then sucked at it gently as she looked up at him expectantly.

"Five on my leg," he told her in a hoarse voice.

"Right or left?" she asked as she slithered down his body.

Luke sucked in a breath as her breasts brushed tantalizingly over the front of his boxers. "Left calf, on the side," he told her gruffly.

Lorelai turned his leg slightly as she ran her fingers over his calf in search of the spot. "Here?" she asked as she gently brushed over indentation in his skin.

"Yep," he answered.

"What happened?" she asked him as she cocked her head to inspect the scar.

"Crashed my bike into a fence," he told her.

"Harley?" she asked with a smile.

Luke smirked and said, "Ten speed."

"That's my daredevil," Lorelai said as she pressed a soft, sensuous kiss to the afflicted skin. "That leaves two," she told him.

Luke smiled and said, "Saved those for last," as he beckoned her back up to him.

"Yeah?" she asked, her curiosity piqued. Luke waited until she was face to face with him, her body pressing against his as she held herself up on her arms. He stuck his bottom lip out and looked at her with wide eyed innocence as her touched the tip of his finger to the inside of his lip. "Oh, poor lip," she cooed as she bent to kiss it. "How did you hurt your pretty lip?" she asked sadly.

Thos lips curved into a smile as he said, "A fairly raucous game of Red Rover. Bootsy tripped me," he tattled solemnly.

"Bad Bootsy," Lorelai murmured with a stern frown. "You bit your poor sweet lip."

Luke nodded and said, "Almost right through it."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I don't need to hear the gory parts."

"Sorry," Luke said with a smug smile. "Hey," he said affectionately as he tried to pull her down to kiss her.

"Hey," she replied. "I'm not done yet," she told him with a pointed stare. "Which arm did you break?" she asked as she leaned back, sitting up to straddle him as she ran her hands down over his bare chest and stomach.

"Right," he answered softly.

Lorelai caught his wrist and raised his right arm up over his head, running her fingers along the tender skin on the underside. "Where did you break it?" she asked.

"At the last track meet of my sophomore year," he answered.

"I mean, where in your arm?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, here," he said as he reached his left hand over to point to a spot near his wrist. "Distal radial fracture, I still remember that," he said with a chuckle.

"What happened?" she asked as she started to press warm soft kisses along the soft skin above his wrist.

"Caught the edge of a hurdle with my foot, went down, tried to catch myself," he said simply. "Cast itched like crazy. I tried to use a pencil to scratch, and got it stuck," he told her.

"Poor super jock and his big feet," she murmured as she began to kiss her way up his arm.

She smiled as she looked down at him and asked, "How did you break your nose?"

"Bar fight," he answered too quickly.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Yeah, sure."

"Seriously," he protested.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I'm not buying it. How did you break your nose?" she asked again.

"I can fight," he said defensively.

"I know you can, tough guy," Lorelai said patronizingly. "But how did you break it really?" she asked again.

"Car accident, same one where I dislocated my shoulder," he confessed with a sigh.

"Oh!" she cried. "Change it back to the bar fight. I don't want to think about you being in an accident," she said with a stubborn shake of her head.

"It was a bar fight," he lied with a reassuring smile.

"Bad one?" she asked cautiously.

"Just a bang up. My face might have hit the, uh, bar," he told her, trying to keep up the pretense.

"Did they not strap you to your stool?" she asked imperiously.

"Before they had mandatory stool belt laws," he told her with a shrug.

"So you thought it was okay to go out and just cruise the bar without any safety equipment?" she asked with a frown.

Luke smiled and said, "You were of driving age when they passed that law, I was older. Really not cool to wear your seat belt."

"Stool belt," she corrected quickly.

"Right, stool belt," he acquiesced. He ran his hand over her hair, settling the heavy mass back over her shoulder. "So, what about you?" he asked. "Any injuries that need attending to?" he asked with a smut smile.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Fairly injury free."

"Except for your leg," he reminded her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "That's right, yoga kills." Luke wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as he flipped over, rolling her under him. Lorelai giggled and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I need to kiss your boo boos," he answered with a shrug.

Lorelai grinned up at him and asked, "My boobies?"

"Those too," Luke said quickly as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her sweetly. He pulled back slightly and whispered in a low voice, "I want to make it all better." Luke worked his way down her throat, nipping and sucking at her creamy skin. He scraped his teeth over her collarbone and said, "Want to bite this."

"So that we can be even?" she asked him with a smile.

Luke shook his head and pressed his lips tenderly to the spot as he said, "Just want to devour you."

"Good thing for me that you're Spiderman, and not Dracula or the Werewolf," she murmured as she ran her hands over the smooth skin of his shoulders.

Luke caught the pajama top with his teeth and asked, "Why'd you put this on?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," she said with a sly smile as she slid further down her body.

"Bad idea," he countered as he nudged the shirt up with his nose and pressed his open mouth to her stomach, running his tongue over her teasingly.

"Sorry," she breathed. "I can get rid of it," Lorelai offered.

Luke nodded and said, "That would probably be a good idea," as he slipped between her thighs.

Lorelai tugged the top up and over her head, tossing it across the room in her haste to be rid of it. Luke pressed a kiss to the top of one leg, and then to the other, and she smiled as she asked, "Do you even remember which leg it was?"

"The right, but it doesn't matter because I'm kissing both of them," he told her as he sucked gently on her inner thigh, looking up at her boldly.

"Okay," she sighed. She felt his warm breath dancing over her skin, goosebumps rising in his wake as he meandered slowly down her right leg, kissing, licking, sucking and nipping gently. "So much better now," she murmured as she gathered the comforter in her hands.

"Good, I'm glad," Luke murmured as he wrapped his long fingers around her ankle and ran his tongue playfully along the arch of her foot, knowing that she would jump.

"Stop that," she hissed. Luke smiled and turned his attentions to her left foot, kissing the top of it gently before he opened his mouth and drew gently on the curve where her foot joined her leg. He ran his hand up over her calf, kneading the muscle gently as he angled his head and sank his teeth into her soft skin for just a second. Lorelai gasped in surprise, and then moaned softly as Luke trailed his tongue over the graceful curve of her calf, draping her foot over his shoulder as he bent to trace the sensitive skin at the back of her knee. With a soft growl of approval, Luke pushed her leg a little higher, hungrily kissing the back of her thigh as he worked his way higher.

Slowly he lowered her leg back to the mattress and moved to kneel between her legs, running his hands up over her thighs and squeezing them as he pressed her legs open, his chest heaving as he said, "Not sure I've mentioned this, but I am definitely a leg man."

"I may have noticed," she answered as she reached down and tugged at his arms to get him to come up to her.

"Nuh uh. More to do," he said gruffly.

"More?" Lorelai asked with a puzzled frown.

Luke slid the tip of one finger into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down slightly. He licked his lips and said, "Another one," as his finger slid along the line of her caesarean scar.

"Oh," she said softly.

"My fault," Luke said as he bent and pressed his lips gently to the line.

"No one's fault," Lorelai said as she reached down and ran her fingers through his fine hair.

"I broke my girl," he whispered.

"I'm not broken," Lorelai asserted firmly.

Luke ran his tongue along the line of her scar, and then kissed it firmly, opening his mouth and laving the skin lavishly with his tongue. "Better?" he asked softly as he lifted his head to look up at her.

"Much better now," she answered.

Luke moved up, leaving a trail of soft wet kisses over the center of her stomach, and nuzzling the underside of her breast. Slowly, he circled the soft mound, kissing her, the feather soft caress of his lips contrasting with the rasp of the day's growth, the sensations causing her nipples to tighten in anticipation. He drew the hardened bud into his mouth, suckling her with demanding flicks of his tongue as he drew on her deeply.

"Oh," Lorelai gasped softly, cradling the back of his head in her hands. "Man you're good," she said with a breathy laugh.

Luke raised his head flicking a glance at her as he moved to her other breast and said, "You're incredible." He ran the tip of his tongue around her nipple, blowing on it gently to watch it furl even more. "Incredible," he said again as he covered her with his mouth, cupping her as he sucked greedily on the taut flesh.

Lorelai pressed up into him, aching for more, as she gasped, "Don't stop."

"Not stopping," Luke answered a moment later as he released her and began retracing his path over her stomach, this time kissing her hungrily, his hands sliding beneath her to lift her from the mattress. He brushed his nose over the front of her panties as he slid his hands under her ass. Luke pressed his mouth to the damp material, pressing his tongue against the barrier with a groan that rippled from his chest.

He caught the elastic at the top, and dragged them roughly over her ass, pushing them urgently down over her hips and entrapping her thighs and pressing them closed. He parted her with his tongue, pressing into her damp folds as she moaned in frustration. "Off, get them off," she panted.

With an equally frustrated grunt, Luke paused to strip the panties from her legs, leaving them tangled around one ankle. He parted her legs with his hands, holding her open to him as he plunged into her with his lips and tongue. Lorelai groped blindly for his shoulder as she arched into his eager mouth. "Yes," Luke breathed against her, his breath rushing over her. He drew her clit into his mouth, circling it teasingly and then sucking her hard and hot, opening his mouth wide to take more of her. He pulled away with a ragged gasp for air and whispered, "Wrap me up."

"What?" Lorelai asked in a dazed voice.

"Wrap me up in you," Luke said as he impatiently pushed his boxers down, wriggling his legs until he could kick them off of the end of the bed. Lorelai held both arms out to him, welcoming him to her embrace as he covered her, the tip of his cock unerringly finding its home against her damp folds. Lorelai wrapped her arms around his back, pulling his weight down onto her as she wrapped her legs over his and urged him closer. With a shuddering breath, Luke began to push into her, closing his eyes as he felt her walls enveloping him tightly. "Ohhh," he sighed, a mixture of pleasure and relief.

Lorelai tightened the hold her arms and legs had on him as she whispered, "I've got you. I've got you, baby."

"Yes," he answered softly as he dropped his head to her neck. He breathed deeply, cocooned in her scent, enfolded in her arms, cradled by her legs and entranced by the feeling of solace he'd found in her. Without a word, they began to move, their bodies moving in time to music only they heard. Luke circled his hips slowly, falling into her deeper and deeper. He pushed his weight to his elbows, keeping his face cloaked in her dark tresses as he slid his hands under her, and held her to him. There was no rush to completion, no urgent pleadings whispered on sighs, only the mutual desire to be just where they were at that moment. Each stroke of his cock brought a new wave of pleasure, each time her muscles clenched around him, they moved a little closer and held each other a little tighter.

Lorelai felt her orgasm building, fanned not with the heat of desire, but with the surety of love. It coiled inside of her, coursing through her veins, flooding every fiber of her being. She climaxed, gasping softly in his ear and whispering his name. Luke closed his eyes, unwilling to give in, unable to let her go yet. He pushed into her steadily, welcoming the spasms that that made her tremble around him, but refusing to release his hold on her.

Lorelai stroked his back gently, feeling the play of his muscles bunching under her fingers, and knowing that this was more than a physical need to be fulfilled. She met him, raising her hips to welcome each thrust. She wound her arms and legs even closer, limiting his movement, holding him inside of her as she tried to coax him out of his head. "Stay here, I've got you," she murmured with a contented sigh. She felt him relax into her, his muscles growing lax as she held him to her, soothing him with her soft breaths stirring his hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Bout what?" she asked gently.

"Too long, taking too long," he said gruffly.

"Babe, there's no such thing," she answered. "I've got you where I want you," she said with a smug smile.

"I can't, I don't," he started to say.

"Want it to be over," she finished. "It's not," she assured him.

"You feel so good," he said in a soft hoarse voice. "Too good."

Lorelai smiled up at the ceiling and said, "I'm sorry, I'll try to be worse."

"Nah, that's okay," Luke chuckled. "You can't help it."

"Look at me, Burger Boy," she whispered in his ear. When Luke slowly lifted his head, she smiled and said, "That's better."

Luke smiled back as he said, "Yes, it is."

"You want me to sing, 'I've Got You, Babe?'" she asked with a grin.

"That's okay," Luke answered quickly, hoping to avert it.

"They say our love won't pay the rent," she began to sing.

"No, really," Luke insisted as he began to move inside of her again.

"Before it's earned, our money's all been spent," she sang with a laugh. "Admit it, I'm turning you on," she teased.

"Don't make me cover your mouth," Luke growled.

"Who's got you, Babe?" she asked with a smug smile.

"You do," he answered before kissing her deeply. "Oh, Lorelai," he sighed as he brushed his lips over hers softly.

"Gonna dress you up in my love," she sang in a wobbly voice.

"Oh, no," he said with a laugh as he ducked his head and began to move faster, thrusting into her a little harder.

"Ah, the Madonna works," she said with a grin. "All over, all over," she breathed into his ear.

"Stop," he grunted.

"All over your body," she said in a wispy voice.

"Jesus, I love you," he said with a chuckle.

"Let's leave him out of it for now," Lorelai answered.

"Oh God," Luke groaned as he felt her squeezing him tighter.

"Him too," she said breathlessly.

"Lorelai," he gasped.

"Yes, her you can talk about," she said with a nod. "Eyes on me, Luke," she whispered as she stared up at him intently.

Luke gazed back at her, his blue eyes dark with need. He gave in, losing himself in the bright blue eyes that caressed his face. "Lorelai," he said with a soft sigh as he pumped into her. "My Lorelai," he groaned as he began to fill her. "My, my, mine," he breathed with each thrust.

"Yes," she replied with an easy smile. "You've got me, Babe," she said as he began to slow, collapsing onto her helplessly.

Lorelai caressed him gently, rubbing her foot along his leg, trailing her fingers down over his ass, cupping it playfully and earning a chuckle in response. She smiled and kissed his hair absently, and Luke shifted, pushing some of his weight onto his forearms. He brushed a soft kiss to her neck and said in a raspy voice, "Something in a dark color. Brown, maybe," he suggested.

"What, Doll?" she whispered.

"Or a pattern, something that won't show spills and stuff," he continued.

Lorelai frowned for a second, and then her face cleared as she realized that he was talking about a new rug. "Not brown," she answered with a smile in her voice. She ran a hand lazily across his shoulder blades and said, "This is just the beginning, you know. There will be magic marker on the walls, and stray crayons that find their way into the dryer and become a part of everything in there," she told him. "There will be muddy feet and scraped knees, and I promise you, one day when you aren't looking, one of those precious copper pots will become a shovel. Just wait until they discover scissors," she added with a chuckle.

Luke groaned and said, "Stop, you're scaring me."

"There will be tears, giggles, flowers swiped from unsuspecting neighbors' yards, and caterpillars to bury," she said with a bright smile of anticipation. "You'll hear them say Daddy, and they'll run to you when they are hurt or upset, or there's a scary monster under the bed, knowing that you'll make it all better," she told him gently.

"Yeah," he said in a softly reverent tone.

"There will be pictures to be displayed, ball games to attend, and one day, they'll say, 'Dad, I met this girl,' and you'll wonder when they learned to talk in the first place," she said in a voice hushed with emotion.

Luke lifted his head to look down at her and said, "They'll tell me that she's great, just like Mom."

Lorelai gazed up at him lovingly and said, "There may be bumps, bruises and a little blood spilled, but it's gonna be a hell of a ride."

"Yeah, it is," he agreed as he kissed her gently.

Lorelai smiled as she blinked rapidly and said, "The best part is that, in the meantime, we can just look at them and say, 'This is why we can't have nice stuff.'"

Luke nodded slowly and said, "Yeah. That is the best part," he agreed as he pressed his forehead to hers and sighed contentedly.


	65. The Lizard King Gets His Just Desserts

**The Lizard King Gets His Just Desserts**

Luke stepped into the front hall, stomped the snow from his boots on the rug just inside of the door, and called, "Hello?"

"Hi," Lorelai said in a sultry voice as she appeared in the living room doorway wearing a short nightgown and holding a glass of wine and a bottle of beer.

"Hello," Luke said, breaking the word into two syllables as his eyes raked over her. "Aren't you cold?" he blurted.

"Fire is warm," Lorelai said as she cocked her head and watched him divest himself of his outerwear.

"You lit a fire?" Luke asked blankly. When she nodded, Luke smiled slowly and said, "My Spidey senses are telling me that you're trying to seduce me, Mrs. Danes."

"Well, radioactive spiders do know best," she said as he unlaced his boots and stepped out of them. "What was your first clue?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

Luke closed the distance between them in two steps and said, "Well, it may have been this," as he ran a cold finger under one of the spaghettis straps. His eyes darkened a little as he saw her shiver and then catch her bottom lips between her teeth. "What's the occasion?" he asked in a husky voice.

"No occasion," she answered unconvincingly.

Luke nodded skeptically and gently removed the bottle of beer from her hand as he ducked his head to kiss her sweetly. "Well then, hello," he said softly as he pulled back.

"Hi," she answered in a breathy voice.

Without touching her, Luke bent and pressed his cool lips to the soft skin beneath her jaw, feeling her pulse skip and speed up. "Boys asleep?" he murmured as he kissed his way up to her ear and then nipped at the lobe.

"No nap, remember?" Lorelai said with a smug smile.

"That'll show 'em," Luke said as he pressed his free hand to the small of her back and pulled her flush against him before kissing her heatedly.

Lorelai held her wineglass out away from him as a little sloshed over the rim, and then sank into his kiss. Without lifting his lips from hers, Luke started to walk her backwards toward the stairs. Finally, she broke away and asked breathlessly, "Where are we going?"

"Upstairs," Luke growled as he nipped at her neck.

"But, I have a fire," Lorelai protested.

"Me too," Luke answered with a sly smile.

Lorelai grinned at his teasing and said, "Luke, the boys are asleep, and Rory is coming home later this week. Let's not head for the bat cave," she said leadingly.

Luke lifted his head and said, "Spiderman, Batman, I thought I was Superman. I'm gonna have an identity crisis."

Lorelai smiled as she reached behind her to take his hand in hers and said, "You know exactly who you are, and what power you wield. Now come with me," she said as she flashed him a smile filled with promises and led him toward the living room.

Luke took in the blankets and pillows she had arranged on the new rug, and smiled. "Wow, full on treatment, huh?" he asked as he turned to look at her. "Are you sure that I'm not missing something important? Is this some kind of anniversary?" he asked with a frown.

Lorelai could see the wheels turning in his head as he searched frantically for a reason, and shook her head. "No, Babe, you're fine. I just thought that since the boys went to sleep early, it would be a nice surprise," she said with a shrug.

"It is," Luke said as he took the glass of wine from her hand. He nodded for her to make herself comfortable on the pallet she had made for them in front of the fire. When she stretched out, posing alluringly on the blankets and shooting him a come hither smile, Luke's smile widened. "I'm definitely overdressed," Luke said as he pulled off his flannel and t-shirt, pulling the cap off of his head with the tangle of clothing.

"Yes, you are," Lorelai agreed, smiling as she saw him fumble with the buckle of his belt in his haste to free himself. When he had stripped down to his boxers, she patted the blankets beside her and said, "Come down here, and let me keep you warm." When Luke stretched out next to her, Lorelai smiled and asked, "You gonna light my fire?"

Luke nodded to the flames blazing in the grate and said, "Seems like your fire has already been lit."

Lorelai ran her hand over his hair and said in a sexy voice, "Wanna set the night on fire?"

"You're not picturing me with long hair and leather pants, are you?" Luke asked before capturing her lips for a sweet lingering kiss.

"Aren't you the lizard king?" Lorelai asked innocently.

Luke smiled and shook his head and said, "I'm just the diner guy."

"And I find that incredibly sexy," Lorelai said as she tangled her fingers in his chest hair. When he laughed, she shrugged and said, "Well, people are strange."

Luke rolled his eyes and leaned in, catching her mouth and kissing her deeply. "Weirdo," he breathed as he pulled away.

"Hello, I love you," she answered with a cheeky grin. "What was your name again, diner guy?"

"I guess I know what you watched tonight," Luke said as he kissed her again.

When he began to kiss his way across her jaw, Lorelai ran her hands over his broad shoulders and said in a breathless voice, "Val Kilmer as Jim Morrison doesn't do it for me."

"Well, you're not gonna get the real deal," Luke muttered as he nipped at her ear.

"No, saw the grave while we were in Paris," Lorelai said as she arched her neck encouragingly.

Luke blazed a trail of soft hot kisses down the column of her throat, drawing lightly on her skin, and teasing her with his tongue. "Riders on the Storm," he growled before he bit gently at her collarbone.

"Huh?" Lorelai asked.

"Best make out song," Luke said as he raised his head with a devilish grin.

Lorelai smiled as he returned to his ministrations, dipping his tongue into the hollow of her throat. "Oh. Did you lure unsuspecting girls to your basement and put that on the turntable?" she asked with a feline smile.

"No finished basement," Luke muttered he worked his way back up the other side of her neck.

"Eight track?" she asked as she raked her nails up his back. "Did you take them out in your truck and then put the Doors in to seduce them?" she teased.

Luke bit her earlobe and then growled, "I'm not that old." When she giggled, he trailed his hands up her arms to her shoulders said, "Besides, I was lucky that dad's car had FM radio."

"Oh, Butch, I gotta love my man," she said in a girly voice as she covered his hand with hers. "Let me take you by the hand and make you understand," she added in a mockingly husky voice. "Mr. Mojo risin'?" she asked with a wide smile as she let her fingertips brush teasingly over the front of his boxers.

Luke snorted and said, "The minute I saw you."

"You're still overdressed," she whispered as she tucked a finger into the waistband and tugged on it.

Luke shook his head as he pushed her onto her back and moved to kneel between her legs before pushing his boxers down over his hips and kicking them off. He hooked his fingers under the straps of her gown and began to pull them slowly over her shoulders. "Her arms are wicked and her legs are long," he said in a deep throaty voice. When Lorelai looked up at him challengingly, he yanked on the straps, dragging them roughly over her arms. "When she moves my brain screams out this song," he said roughly as he peeled the bodice of the gown down revealing her breasts.

Lorelai gasped and said, "Oh my."

Luke smiled as he freed her arms and said, "Just breaking on through to the other side." He pulled the gown down over her hips, his knuckles trailing over her curves, and skimming along her long legs as he pulled it off of her and tossed it aside. He sat back on his heels, looking down at her as the firelight played over her skin, and reached out to trace the pattern the flames drew on her thigh. "Legs are long," he repeated as he ran both hands possessively over her, caressing her from her ankles to her hips. "Love her madly," he said in a softly reverent voice.

"You don't wanna be my daddy, do you?" Lorelai asked in a horrified voice.

"Oh, hell, no," Luke said with a chuckle. "Twisted freak," he muttered as he leaned forward, bracing his hands on either side of her head and flexing his arms as he bent down to kiss her deeply.

Lorelai wrapped her hands around his biceps, feeling them quiver slightly as he held himself up over her. As he began to rain fervent kisses down her throat she whispered, "Come on, come on, come on, now touch me, babe." Luke smiled as he pushed down and caught the beaded tip of her breast with his teeth, rolling it gently between them. "Oh God, touch me," she moaned as she squeezed his arms harder. Luke drew her into his mouth, sucking on her deeply as she pressed up into him, aching for more. "Hands," she panted. "I want your hands on me. Touch me," she whispered.

Luke pressed his weight back onto his knees as he lifted his hands and cupped both of her breasts, still suckling her as he squeezed her. Lorelai pressed down, grinding against his leg as she moaned loudly. Luke released her nipple and moved to suck hungrily at her other breast. Lorelai reached between them, wrapping her hand around his cock, and stroking him hard and fast. "Lorelai," he gasped, pressing his lips to the soft mound of her breast.

"Have to make you understand," she answered softly as she pulled him closer, positioning him at her entrance.

"That's not my hand," Luke protested as he tried to pull away from the tempting warmth of her.

Lorelai shook her head, holding him firmly as she pressed up to him and said in a low mesmerizing voice, "I'm gonna love you 'til the heavens stop the rain."

Luke closed his eyes and sighed, "Lorelai," as he allowed himself to sink into her, slowly parting her.

"Yes, touch me, Luke," she whispered as she urged him deeper.

With a low groan, Luke gave in, enveloped by the sweet soft heat of her walls. "Wanted to touch you more," he murmured.

"Touch me here, babe," she answered as he pushed into her.

"Jesus you feel good," he muttered as he pulsed inside of her.

"So good," Lorelai echoed as she cupped his ass in her hands and pulled him deeper still. "Touch me," she said again as she writhed beneath him, urging him on. Luke pushed himself up and pulled back until the tip of his cock was poised at her entrance again. "Yes," she breathed as her fingers curled into his ass.

Luke thrust into her, a guttural groan ripping from his throat as she squeezed him tight within her. He dropped his head, looking down to see the firelight dancing over his glistening cock as he pulled out of her again. "So wet," he murmured as he thrust again and again, each time pausing to watch as he entered her, disappearing into her. He pushed back grasping her hips in his hands and lifting her up as he knelt between her legs.

"Are you watching, baby?" Lorelai asked in a low breathy voice. "You like to see your cock in me," she whispered.

"God, yes," Luke grunted.

"Fill me up, baby," she said as she closed her eyes, riding each wave of pleasure as he thrust into her. Lorelai planted her feet on the floor, bending her knees to lift herself higher to meet each stroke. "Oh, so hard," she moaned. "Warm enough, babe?" she asked, her breath hitching. "Am I hot enough for you?"

"Lorelai, stop," Luke groaned.

"Don't wanna," she panted. "Don't stop, don't stop," she panted. "So hot for you," she murmured. "So hot for your big hard cock," she moaned as he thrust faster.

"Geez," he grunted.

"Tell me," she commanded breathlessly. "Tell me how much you love me," she whispered.

"Madly," Luke groaned as he felt the familiar tingling and knew he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. "God, I love you," he ground out.

"'Til the stars fall from the sky?' Lorelai asked, the question ending on a gasp.

"For you and I," Luke promised. "Lorelai," he warned as his control snapped. He pounded into her wildly, lost in his release as he spilled into her.

"Baby, oh baby," Lorelai moaned as she clutched his ass, holding him deep inside of her as she ground against him. "Oh baby," she moaned as she felt her own climax building. "Don't stop," she begged.

"No," he breathed as he continued to stroke her, his body shuddering with each thrust, each nerve ending in his body stretched taut and humming as she coiled tightly around him. When he felt her begin to tumble over the edge, he slowed, trying to draw her pleasure out, feeling every spasm as she held him fast. "Love you madly," he whispered.

Lorelai's face relaxed into a smile of pure feminine contentment as he slowed, stilling himself, but remaining buried deep within her, unwilling to leave her. She stroked his back, smoothing the flat of her hand from the lean hard muscles down over the gentle curve of his ass, and then back up again with a soft sigh. When he lowered himself to his elbows, kissing her sweetly as he relaxed into her, she smiled and asked, "Love me two times?"

Luke chuckled as he pressed his forehead to her shoulder and said, "Gimme a minute."

"No hurry," she answered with a wide smile.

Luke kissed her collarbone and said, "I need to, uh," as he nodded to the spot beside her.

"Don't go very far," she warned.

Luke chuckled as he pulled away from her and rolled over onto his back with a grunt. "I won't, trust me," he said as he draped his hand lazily over his stomach. "I don't think I can," he added as he groped blindly for the quilt that was now bunched at their feet and pulled it up over them.

Lorelai snuggled up closer to him, rested her head on his shoulder and draped her leg over his. "Happy?" she asked softly.

"A little," he answered with a wry smile as he turned to press a kiss to the top of her head.

Lorelai nudged his hand away, claiming the soft hair on his stomach as her own as he let his fall limply to his side. She smiled and rubbed her nose against his chest to itch it, and then said, "You were ambushed."

"Uh huh," he answered, pulling her a little closer to him to hug her tightly. They lie wrapped in each other's arms, their bare legs sliding against one another's under the quilt Luke had pulled up over them. Lorelai sighed softly and pressed a kiss to his shoulder as she ran her hand over his stomach. Luke smiled as he watched the flames dancing in the grate and asked, "Now that you know that I have no objections, do you want to share?"

"I should be ovulating," she admitted quietly.

Luke nodded and said, "I figured. That's fine, Lorelai," he said gently. "Not that I didn't like the whole set up, but you know, you can also say, 'Hey, this would be a good time,' you know?" he told her.

"I didn't want you to feel, uh, you know, pressured. Like last time," she said quietly.

"I don't," he told her. He ran his fingers through her tangled curls and said gently, "I thought that we agreed that we weren't going to worry about it so much, though."

"Have you not thought about it?" she asked, turning her head to look up at him.

Luke smirked and said, "Nah, not at all," in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Lorelai chuckled and said, "Exactly. I guess I thought that it would be easier this time. It's been months now, and nothing," she complained.

"Not that many months," he reminded her.

"I know, I guess I just had this idea that since we already did it once, that this time would be a cake walk," she told him. "Oh, cake," she breathed softly.

"It may or it may not be," Luke said gruffly. "We're happy, right?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah," Lorelai answered quickly, rolling over to rest her forearm on his chest and rested her chin on it to look up at him. "I just, I know that someone's clock is ticking," she teased gently.

Luke frowned and said, "It's not just me, is it? Because I'm happy with just Rory and the boys, Lorelai." He shifted so that he could look her in the eye and said, "Honestly, I am. I just meant that if we were planning to have another, I wanted to do it sooner rather than later."

"I know," Lorelai said with a nod. "We're doing this. And hopefully doing it a lot," she added with a grin.

"Well, I guess now would be the time," Luke said with a slow smile as he hauled her over on top of him.

"Hey, I was thinking we should do it on the dining room table," she said in an excited whisper.

"That's not sanitary," Luke said with a frown.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Like that has ever stopped us. Besides, there's a tablecloth."

"You really want to have sex on the dining room table?" Luke asked incredulously.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Look at it this way, if one of your boys scores and this baby is born, you can stop my mother from chopping up the table by telling her that her grandchild was conceived on it."

Luke snorted and said, "Oh well, okay then."

"Cool," Lorelai said as she scrambled up from the floor with the quilt wrapped around her.

"Hey! I'm naked, here," Luke said as he grabbed for one of the blankets beneath him to cover himself with.

"Be naked on the table," Lorelai said as she jerked her head toward the dining room.

"You're not serious," Luke asked blankly.

"Oh yeah," she said with a decisive nod.

Luke sat up and pulled the blanket over his lap as he asked, "Don't you think that might be a little uncomfortable?"

"Fine, you can be on top," Lorelai said as she reached out a hand to pull him up.

"I meant eating dinner with your parents at that table Friday night," Luke said as he put his hand in hers and allowed her to pull him up. He stepped on the blanket that was half covering him and it fell to the floor.

Lorelai grinned and wrapped her arms around him, sharing the quilt with him. "Poor naked man, I've got you covered," she said teasingly as she began to walk backwards, pulling him with her.

"You're nuts," Luke said with a grin.

"You're naked as a jaybird in the living room. Feel good?" she asked as they lock stepped into the hallway.

"Feels great," Luke answered as he guided her toward the dining room.

"We needed a change of venue," she whispered to him.

"You're probably right," Luke whispered back.

"Beds can be so boring," Lorelai said with a sad shake of her head.

"So many other possibilities," Luke answered as he allowed himself to be pulled along with her into the dining room.

"Possibilities," Lorelai said as she dropped the edge of the quilt and reached up to pull him down to her. She kissed him lingeringly and walked over to the end of the table. She pulled the chair away and then hopped up to sit on the edge. Lorelai reclined back onto her elbows and looked up at Luke, still wrapped in the quilt, hovering in the doorway and watching her every move. Lorelai looked at him boldly and said, "A veritable feast of possibilities."

"Feast," Luke repeated, his eyes lighting at the thought. He took a step toward her and then paused, jerking his head up as he looked at the windows. He crossed the room in three strides, and hurriedly closed the drapes. "People can see in here," he hissed.

"Weren't so worried about that in the living room," Lorelai pointed out as she swung one leg, lounging stark naked on the table.

"Were they open in there?" Luke asked as he turned to stare at her, dumfounded.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I closed them before you got home." She grinned and said, "You didn't even notice."

"I had other things on my mind," he said as he glanced over his shoulder, making sure that they were closed before dropping the quilt. "Cold?" he asked with a rakish grin as he nodded to her breasts.

"It's a little lonely over here," she said with a sigh. Luke's grin turned wolfish as he stepped closer to the side of the table. Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Say it."

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Whatever extremely dirty thing is bouncing around in your head," she answered with a smile.

Luke's smile widened, lighting his eyes as he said in a low voice, "I was just thinkin' that this is the best spread that's ever been laid out on this table."

Lorelai threw her head back and laughed, her throat arching toward the ceiling as the sound filled the room. "Such a dirty boy," she said as she shook her head at him.

"Such a delicious girl," Luke answered, planting his hands on the table and leaning close to her ear. "I want a bite," he whispered to her.

"Just one?" she asked, staring up at the ceiling as his warm breath sent a shiver racing down her spine.

"All," he answered as he angled his head and nipped at her throat.

"Are you coming closer?" she asked.

"Maybe," he answered as he lifted his head and captured her lips. He tugged her bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling it gently before sucking on it suggestively. He released it with a soft sigh and said, "I'm hungry."

"You are? What do you want?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"You," he murmured as he nuzzled her ear. "Every bit of you," he told her.

"Well, luckily, that's our special tonight," she replied with a smile.

Luke pulled back and whispered, "Lay down."

Lorelai complied, stretching her arms out to her sides. "Like this?" she asked.

Luke nodded and said, "Just like that," as he moved up the side of the table. He leaned over again, and pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her heatedly. His tongue swept into her mouth, tangling with hers and teasing her slowly. He deepened the kiss further, opening his mouth wider, trying to take more of her as Lorelai braced her hand on his shoulder.

When they broke the kiss, she whispered, "Damn."

"Sorry," he murmured as he nibbled at her jaw.

"No, I mean, damn you're good at that," she said breathlessly.

"You forgot?" he asked before he opened his mouth and sucked hard on her neck, letting her soft skin go with a loud pop.

"Sometimes you kiss me right down to my toes," she said with a smile.

"I'll get to your toes," he promised.

"Am I going to have to sing Touch Me again?' she asked as he kissed his way across her shoulder.

"I don't eat with my hands," he said in a soft rumble.

"You're gonna eat me?" she asked, and then gasped, instantly regretting her word choice.

Luke perked up, looking down at her with a broad smile as he nodded slowly and said, "Oh yeah, I'm gonna eat you."

"I didn't mean the dirty," she said quickly.

"I did," he answered as he pressed down onto his hands and captured her nipple with his mouth. "I'm really gonna enjoy this," he murmured as he kissed his way around the soft curve beneath her breast. "Savor," he whispered. "Can't rush, bad for the digestion," he added as he nipped playfully at her stomach.

He ran his tongue teasingly under her breast, and Lorelai threaded her fingers into his hair as she asked, "Taste good?"

"Mmm hmm," he hummed. "Salty, sweet," he answered. He straightened up, lifting his eyebrows as she frowned at him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Luke jerked his head to the side, and said, "Other side of the buffet," as he turned and skirted the end of the table to move to the other side.

"You're a little twisted," she said with a laugh.

"This was your idea. I'm just trying to make you happy," he said with a shrug and a smile that belied his words.

"So selfless," she said mockingly. She ran her fingers slowly over her stomach and then circled her breast lazily, the very tips of her fingernails grazing her taut nipple as she asked, "Don't you want to touch me?"

"Yes, I do," Luke said as he leaned over the table and followed the same path with his mouth, licking, biting and sucking her greedily.

He opened his mouth wide and roughly took as much of her breast as he could into it. Lorelai pushed up into him, pressing her head into the table as she arched up. "Your hands, I need your hands," she panted.

Luke lifted his head and said, "No hands, that would be rude."

"I guess I should be thankful there's not cutlery handy," she grumbled.

Luke shook his head quickly and said, "Now that would be too kinky even for me." He kissed his way down her stomach, letting his stubble scrape over the soft skin as he made his way down to her leg. He moved around to the end of the table and brushed his lips over the dark curls at the apex of her legs. He smiled as she tensed for a second, and then relaxed, opening her legs a little wider in invitation. "Not yet," he said as he let his warm breath wash over her.

"Tease," she breathed.

"Can't go straight for dessert," he argued as he moved to bite and then suck her hipbone.

"Yes you can," she insisted. "As a matter of fact, you should have dessert first," she argued.

"Oh yeah?" he asked as he began to kiss his way down her thigh.

"You may not want it after everything else," she told him.

"I really doubt that," he said with a low chuckle. "Besides, I promised I'd kiss you down to your toes," he said as he lifted her leg and lowered her foot to the edge of the table. When Lorelai began to scoot up onto the table further, he said, "Uh uh. I want you right here."

"I meant I could feel that kiss down to my toes. See? You already got my toes," she tried to convince him.

Luke smiled as he pressed his lips to the inside of her thigh and said, "Tonight our entrée is a gorgeous woman. Tender," he said teasingly as he moved lower. "Succulent," he added as he scraped his teeth along her calf. Luke looked up and quirked one eyebrow as he added, "Juicy," with a wicked grin.

"Stop that," she told him.

"What?" he asked as he ran his tongue over the arch of her foot.

"You're making me crazy," she whined.

"You were already crazy. I'm making you wet," he corrected.

Lorelai closed her eyes and said, "God, yes."

Luke ran his fingers along the bottom of her foot and said, "Good."

"Bad," she answered.

"You want me to be bad?" he asked pointedly.

"Oh, yes," she said with a gusty laugh.

"You got it," he told her. He bent low and drew her big toe into his mouth, running his tongue around it as he sucked suggestively.

"Gah!" Lorelai cried, as she sat up and tried to jerk her foot away.

Luke smiled up at her and asked, "Too bad?"

"Have you developed a foot fetish?" she asked as she pressed her hand to her heart.

Luke shook his head and said, "Just wanted to make sure the toes were feeling it."

"They are, they are," she assured him. "That tickled," she said as she tried to relax back onto the table.

"Sorry," he said in a voice completely devoid of remorse. He pressed his lips to the inside of her other knee and said, "I'll make it up to you by telling you about dessert."

"Okay," Lorelai answered.

As Luke kissed his way up her thigh, he said, "Mmm. Dessert is going to be so good. Soft and moist, it will melt in my mouth," he said teasingly.

"You are bad," she breathed as he nuzzled the opposite leg, pushing her legs apart.

"I'm gonna taste me in you," he said in a low raspy voice. When he heard her gasp softly, he exhaled letting his breath warm her as he stared down at her. Her clit, already swollen with arousal, peeked pink and tempting from the dark curls that covered her. "I'm already in you, Lorelai. Did we already make a baby?" he asked as he flicked his tongue over her.

"Oh, Luke," she moaned.

"Don't worry, I just need a taste," he told her. "Maybe two, and then I'll be in you again," he assured her.

"Want you to," she said softly.

"Want me to what?" he asked as he ran his tongue over her clit again.

"That," she said with a sigh.

"You want me to lick you?" he asked as he pressed his tongue a little deeper, dragging it slowly over the sensitive nub. When she moaned, he asked, "Or did you want me to suck you?" Luke pulled her clit into his mouth, and sucked her rhythmically for a moment before pulling back slightly and asking in a ragged voice, "You want me to eat you, Lorelai?"

"Yes," she moaned.

Luke smiled softly as he said, "I love dessert," and buried his lips in her. He drew on her clit ravenously, circling it with his tongue as Lorelai tried desperately to press closer to him. He opened his lips wider, raking his tongue over her as she moaned his name and clutched at his hair, fisting it between her fingers. Luke dragged his tongue the length of her, and pressed it hard against the sensitive ridge beneath her entrance before moving with strained deliberation back up to her clit. He pulled back and massaged her thighs with barely restrained desire. "You ready, Lorelai?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

"Yes," she breathed.

"I'm ready," he told her as he stood up. He stood at the end of the table and looked down at her as he took his cock in his hand. "Look at me," he said in a low voice. Lorelai rose up, bracing herself on her elbows, her eyes widening as she watched him touching himself. "Look how hard you make me," he told her.

"I want to," she started to say as she struggled to sit up, pushing up onto her hands.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, we're making babies, remember?" He reached for her with both hands, and pulled her hips to the edge of the table, dragging the tablecloth along with her. Luke looked her in the eyes as he took himself in hand again and pressed against her entrance.

As he entered her, Lorelai looked down and swallowed hard. "We make beautiful babies," she whispered as she watched him disappearing inside of her.

"Yes, we do," Luke said gruffly.

Lorelai looked up at him with a devilish gleam in her eye and said, "Almost worth not getting to return the favor."

"Almost?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Well, I figure I'll get another crack at ya," she said with a shrug.

Luke nodded and said, "More than likely." He smiled and whispered, "Hold on. If we're making this baby on the dining room table, then we're gonna do it up right."

"Dirty daddy," she whispered.

"Not your daddy," he said sternly. "That means I get to do unspeakable things to you."

"Speak them," she said as he began to move inside of her, circling his hips with each stroke.

"You speak them," he growled in her ear.

Lorelai looked up at him, biting her lip as she closed her eyes and whispered, "No."

"No?" Luke asked, surprised.

"Not dirty," she said softly as her eyes trailed down over his chest.

Luke leaned down and kissed her sweetly as he pulled her a little closer and then whispered, "No, not dirty."

"I love you, and I want your baby inside of me," she said with a sly smile.

Luke groaned as he began to drive into her again and said, "You play dirty."

"It's the truth," she said honestly.

Luke glanced down to look at their joined bodies and said, "Okay, you remember that Friday night when we're sitting here." He clenched his teeth together and murmured, "Remember that when I ask you to pass the potatoes."

"Kiss me," she said as she reached up to pull him back down to her and then braced her arm behind her again. "Kiss me and don't stop," she ordered.

And so he did, Luke kissed her softly, letting his breath mingle with hers as he increased the pace. Lorelai nibbled at his lips, keeping him close, teasing him with her tongue. "A little girl," she whispered into his mouth.

"I'll do my best," he panted as he felt her squeezing him tighter.

"Love me," he murmured as she kissed him deeply, wrapping her legs around him as she arched into each thrust. "Luke," she sighed as she felt the first wave of pleasure wash over her. Luke closed his eyes, giving over to the sensation as she held him tighter and tighter. He kissed her again, groaning softly against her mouth as he came. He continued to kiss her, pecking softly at the corner of her mouth as they tried to slow their breathing. Lorelai smiled, her lips curving under his as she whispered, "Pass the potatoes."

"I'm buying a Doors CD," he told her.

"Make sure it has Riders on the Storm on it," she instructed.

"Touch me," she answered.

"There is one thing to be said about the bed," he said, groaning softly as he pulled away from her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "The roll over and go to sleep advantage?"

"I never just roll over and go to sleep, you do," he told her.

"Do not," she scoffed.

Luke snorted and said, "Bet me."

"How much?" Lorelai challenged.

"Twenty bucks," Luke said confidently as he retrieved the quilt and wrapped it around her. "Twenty says that of the next five times that we have sex, you fall asleep before me at least four of them."

"What makes you think we'll have sex five more times," she said menacingly.

Luke smiled and said, "You can't resist me." He kissed her and said, "Now get up, I'm throwing this thing in the wash now, before we forget about it and set the table Friday night."

"Babe, you're not gonna forget this," she said with an arrogant toss of her head.

Luke's smiled widened as he said, "You're probably right." He helped Lorelai down from the table and then began to gather the table cloth.

"I'll get the stuff from the other room," Lorelai said as she pulled the quilt around her and shuffled toward the living room.

Wading the tablecloth into a ball, Luke glanced down at it, and then at his naked body and shrugged as he unfurled it enough to wrap around his waist, and then hurried toward the laundry room. He tossed the tablecloth into the washer, and plucked a pair of boxers from the basket of folded clothes on the dryer. When he walked back into the dining room, he found Lorelai pulling his flannel on over her panties. She picked up the rest of their clothes and the quilt and said, "Lock the front door and meet me upstairs."

"Bossy," Luke grumbled as he plucked his jeans from her arms, yanked the belt free and began to pull them on.

"Don't bother," she told him.

"I'm not walking to the front door in my underwear, and I also have to take care of the fire," he muttered as he zipped them, but didn't bother buttoning them.

"You already took care of the fire," Lorelai said with a saucy wink as she sauntered from the room.

Luke rolled his eyes as he started for the front door, switching off the dining room light as he left. Five minutes later, he heard the water running in the bathroom as he passed their bedroom and headed for the nursery. He peered into each of the cribs, smoothing sleep dampened curls, and straightening blankets. When he walked into their bedroom, Lorelai was emerging from the bathroom and smiled at the sight of him. "Hello, sexy half naked man," she purred.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I think we're tapped out."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Just appreciating the view," as she pulled some pajamas from her dresser drawer.

Luke walked past her on his way to the bathroom, and patted her bottom lightly as he said, "Pretty nice from my side too."

Lorelai turned and caught him by hooking her finger into the waistband of his jeans. She pulled him back for a kiss and then said, "I'm buying you the leather pants."

Luke shook his head and said, "Don't bother, I'm not growing my hair out." He kissed her again and then disappeared into the bathroom. When he came out, Lorelai was already in bed, turned on her side with her hands tucked under her cheek. He smiled to himself as he turned out the lamp, knowing that he was one step closer to being twenty dollars richer. He crawled under the covers and curled his body around hers, his arm draped over her pajama clad hip, a soft smile of satisfaction curving his lips as his eyelids grew heavy. "Love you," he mumbled in a drowsy voice.

"Love you too, Babe," Lorelai said with a contented sigh.

Luke closed his eyes. As he drifted off to sleep, flashes of the evening played through his mind like the flickering reel of an old film. Lorelai laughing, beaming up at him as she lay draped over the dining room table. Lorelai soft and warm by his side as they curled up skin to skin under that quilt in front of the fire. Lorelai standing in the doorway wearing that pretty night gown, rubbing her foot over the back of her calf to warm it as he stripped out of his coat and tried to catch up. Luke shifted slightly, burrowing into his pillow, and pulling her a tad closer. Suddenly he pictured Jess standing in the apartment, yelling at him. _Did she know? Did she know that you were wishing she were someone else? Who? Who else would I be pining for? That's what we Danes guys do, right? But you wanted to be, right? You wanted to be in it with her. That would be so much easier._

Luke blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the faint light coming in through the gauzy curtains. He frowned, puzzling over Jess' words, and then remembered that he hadn't even figured out why Jess had lied to Rory about not needing help at the bakery. He closed his eyes again, trying to shake off the vague unease that began to gnaw in the pit of his stomach. He sighed as he made a mental note to try to talk to Jess again the next morning. He pressed his cheek into the pillow, buried his nose into Lorelai's hair and breathed in the sweet scent of her shampoo. Luke spread his fingers over her stomach, trying to lose himself in the steady rise and fall of each breath she took. He almost succeeded. He would have if his whirring brain hadn't just clicked and put one and one together, coming up with two. Luke's eyes popped open, and searched the darkened room frantically, as if the answer were lurking somewhere in the shadowed corners. "No," he breathed softly. With a soft groan, Luke rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes as he whispered, "Oh God, no."

"You 'kay, Babe?" Lorelai mumbled.

"Shh," Luke whispered as he reached over and rubbed her hip distractedly. "Get some sleep," he encouraged gently. When he heard her breathing grow deep and even again, Luke sighed and murmured, "One of us should."


	66. Luke's Luck Cools Off

**A/N: Fits into Middle Management chapter 96 – Speed Bumps, Roadblocks and Detours ETA: Oh, and the thing about the Aussies in here is only directed at two in particular and they know who they are. For you others, pretend it says Kiwis. For the Kiwis, pin it on the Welsh. The Welsh? Well, Scotland I guess. You get the picture...  
**

**Luke's Luck Cools Off**

When they got home from the aquarium that afternoon, the day fell into its usual pattern. The boys were refreshed and rejuvenated after their naps, and raring to go once their coats were stripped off. Their parents sat tiredly on the floor, corralling wayward walkers and cajoling them with offers of the various toys kept in the basket beneath the coffee table. As the afternoon light began to wane, Luke asked, "You still want meatloaf, or something else?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "It's just us, why don't we just forage for whatever is easiest?"

Luke nodded and said, "That's fine," as he rolled a small ball over to Josh.

"Mom said that she used to get fibroids too," Lorelai blurted.

"She did?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded and said with a shrug, "I guess it may be a genetic thing, like maybe you're more likely to get them."

"Maybe," Luke agreed.

"You watching this?" Lorelai asked as she gestured to the sports coverage on the television.

Luke shook his head and said, "Not really."

Lorelai picked up the remote and began to flip through channels. She stopped with a grin when she saw a demonstration in progress and said, "Look guys, it's the silicon cake pan one." She picked Jake up and turned him toward the television, smiling as he stared at it for a moment, and then dropped down on his diapered butt to watch with rapt attention.

Luke shook his head as Josh was distracted from their game of catch and said, "Little weirdos."

Lorelai grinned as she stood up and made her way to the sofa. She patted the set next to hers and said in an excited tone, "Hey, maybe one of them will grow up to be the next Ron Popeil."

"Your lips to God's ears," Luke muttered as he dropped down next to her. He stared at the backs of their blonde heads and said, "I wonder what it is that fascinates them so."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Lots of talking, lots of excitement. Just look at how those muffins just pop right out."

"Yes, incredible," Luke said drolly.

"I'll order you a set," Lorelai told him as she snuggled her way under his arm.

"No thanks. The whole silicon thing kind of creeps me out," Luke told her.

"Worse than Teflon?" she asked with a sly grin.

"God only knows what kind of toxins those things release, and you know, if you scrape a Teflon pan, you're eating that crap," he said sternly.

Lorelai waited a moment and then turned to look at him, disappointment etched into her face as she asked, "No rant?"

Luke shook his head and said, "Sorry, don't have it in me today."

"I have to tell you, I'm a little disappointed," she said as she poked him in the ribs.

"I'll try to do better," Luke said in a monotone voice.

"Good, because your sole purpose in life is to entertain me," she said solemnly.

"Mam!" Jake said as he pointed to the television.

Lorelai grinned and said, "You want those, baby boy? Okay, let me get daddy's credit card out," she said as she slipped her hand between them and made a playful grope for Luke's back pocket.

Luke snorted as he shifted away from her and said, "I think he wants the dark haired girl."

"Babe, I know that you feel that these guys have to uphold your rep as a ladies man, but they might be a tad bit too young to go cruising for chicks with you," she teased.

Luke pointed to the screen and said, "Dark hair, blue eyes, he thinks it's you."

"Nuh uh," Lorelai objected. "I look nothing like her."

Luke smiled affectionately as he said, "No, you're much prettier."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Thank you for placating me."

"Anytime," Luke answered as he pulled her a little closer and gave her shoulders a squeeze.

Lorelai stared at the screen and pouted as she said, "She has a big nose. And those lips have been pumped up a few notches."

Luke reached over and placed a gentle finger under her chin, tilting her face toward him as he said, "Hmm, let me see." When she turned to look at him, he smiled and said, "You're right, these are much better," as he kissed her softly.

"Smooth," she complimented.

Luke tilted his head with a small shrug and said, "I've still got it."

"Yes, you do," Lorelai agreed with a chuckle.

Luke kissed her again and said, "I'll go see what we have for dinner."

"Okay," Lorelai said with a soft sigh of regret as he stood up.

Luke pointed a stern finger at her and said, "Don't let them order anything."

"Three easy payments," Lorelai answered with an enticing smile.

Luke turned to look at the twins again. They sat quietly entranced as a bundt cake slid easily from its pan and said, "I have to think that they get this from you."

"Baking supplies?" Lorelai asked with a scoff. "Sorry, buddy, but I've seen you pet the cookware. This one is half and half," she told him.

Luke shook his head in dismay and turned to leave the room. As he was walking down the hall, he heard Lorelai gasp, "Look at how those cookies slipped right off of the mat! Daddy so needs those" she told the boys.

After inspecting the contents of the fridge, Luke moved easily around the kitchen, filling a pot with water and placing a box of bowtie pasta on the counter. He popped the lid off of a container of sauce left over from a few nights before, and dumped it into another pan to heat. His socked feet slid across the floor as he moved from stove to cabinet to refrigerator and back again. Humming softly under his breath, he settled into the soothing routine of preparing dinner for his family. He added some more spices to the sauce, and then pulled a loaf of French bread from the freezer. He zapped it in the microwave for a few seconds, and then left it sitting on the counter to thaw the rest of the way in its package. He moved back to the fridge, and frowned as he tried to puzzle out what he would feed the boys in addition to their pasta.

Fifteen minutes later, he heard Lorelai in the hallway saying, "Come on, let's go find him." Luke looked up from the stove to see Lorelai stooped over as Josh and Jake held each of her index fingers, leading her into the kitchen. Lorelai gasped and said, "The kitchen! How did you ever know that this would be where Daddy was hiding?"

Luke smiled down at them and said, "Tell her it's because you're brilliant."

"They are," Lorelai gushed as she led them over to the table. "And we're starving," she told him.

"A few more minutes for us, but if you'll get them settled, theirs is about ready," he told her as he drained the pasta.

"Man, you guys get good service," Lorelai said in an admiring tone as she lifted Jake into his high chair with an exaggerated grunt. "You got an in with the owner?" she asked him as she buckled him in.

Jake spotted Luke spooning cottage cheese into their divided dishes and said, "Da da da."

"That's right, Daddy is the man," Lorelai agreed as she picked Josh up to get him ready.

"I shudder to think what would happen if I didn't provide your food," Luke muttered as he dished out some pureed carrots.

"Why, we would just wither away and die, wouldn't we?" Lorelai asked Josh in her best southern belle voice. She went on in the same tone, "But that's okay, we'd still like Daddy, because he has a great butt."

Luke rolled his eyes as he carried their dishes over to the table and said, "Yes, I'm sure that's their primary reason anyway."

Lorelai grinned up at him as she reached for a baby spoon with each hand and said, "Isn't it everyone's?"

Luke dropped a kiss to the top of Josh's head and said, "Your mother is nuts."

"Ma!" Josh replied happily.

"Yes, Ma is nuts," Luke said with a grin as he went back to the sink. He dumped the drained pasta back into the pot and then spooned a portion of it back into the colander and began to run cold water over it. While the boys' pasta cooled, he added sauce to the remainder and then slid the garlic bread under the broiler. He turned to see Lorelai spooning carrots into both boys' gaping mouths at the same time and said, "Too bad you're not an octopus."

Lorelai grinned devilishly as she looked up and then said in a sultry voice, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Luke rolled his eyes as he shut off the water and muttered, "Geez," as he turned back to the oven.

"Octopussy, Mr. Bond?" she asked teasingly.

"Are you a jewel thief?" he asked as he pulled the bread out to check it. He turned the pan and slid it back under the broiler for another go.

"I'm your Bond girl," she said as she scraped the last of the carrots from the boys' dishes. She fed them the last bite and said, "Such good boys! Veggies in," she reported.

"Always best to start with them," Luke said with a nod as he removed the tray from the broiler and set it atop the stove. He pulled down two sippy cups and filled them half way with whole milk. After checking to see if the pasta had cooled, he spooned it into two small plastic bowls with Mickey Mouse printed on the bottoms. He carried the dishes and cups to the table and said, "Here you go."

Lorelai smiled as she fed each boy a bite of cottage cheese and said, "Oooh, noodles." When Jake bounced excitedly in his seat, reaching out for the bowl, Lorelai shook her head and said, "Not yet, a little more of this, and then noodles." She finished feeding them the cottage cheese and then placed bits of cut up peeled hot dog on their trays. She watched as both boys began to pick up the little pieces and carry them to their mouths. "Ummm," she said as she leaned forward encouragingly.

"Ummm," Jake answered as he chewed.

Lorelai beamed up at Luke and said, "I love that."

"The parrot?" Luke asked with a smile.

"Yeah," she answered as she watched him carry their plates to the table. "Thanks, Babe," she said as he placed hers in front of her.

"Welcome," he answered distractedly. "Uh, what do you want to drink?" he asked.

"Coffee?" she asked hopefully.

Luke muttered, "Stupid question." He wrinkled his nose at her as he asked, "Really? With red sauce?"

"Fine, water and then coffee," she answered.

"Thank you," he said as he shook his head. He walked over to the coffee maker, quickly filled a filter and started a fresh pot before snagging two bottles of water from the fridge.

"Is there cheese?" Lorelai asked as he set the waters on the table.

"Yeah, hang on," Luke said as he returned to the fridge and pulled out a shaker of parmesan. "Here's your stinky cheese," he said as he placed it in front of her before dropping down into his chair.

Lorelai grinned as she opened it and said, "Cool, now all I have to do is put my face in the plate and lick it up."

Luke's shoulders dropped as he sighed and said, "Or you could just remind me that I forgot the forks."

When he started to get up, Lorelai laughed and caught his arm, pushing him back into his chair as she said, "I'll get them."

"Napkins too," Luke added.

Lorelai carried forks and napkins back to the table and told the boys, "I guess you have to be cute and blonde to get good service here."

"It helps," Luke said as he speared some pasta with his fork. He frowned at it and said, "We may need to cut theirs up."

Lorelai plucked a piece of pasta from Jake's dish and held it up to her throat as she said, "Look! Bow ties, just like grandpa."

"Muh," Josh said as he reached out for the noodle.

"Hang on, hang on," Lorelai said as she tore it in two and placed it on his tray. She picked up another piece and tore it in half for Jake before placing their sippy cups within reach. She then took a bite of her own, dinner, nodding as she chewed and reached for some more noodles to prepare for the twins. "This is good," she said as she swallowed.

"Thank you," Luke answered. "Here, I can do that," he offered.

"You cooked, I feed," Lorelai said as she dropped a few more pieces of pasta onto each tray.

They finished dinner, and cleaned up quickly as the twins played with the remainder of their noodles. After the kitchen was put back to rights, Luke looked down at Jake and said, "That's right, make sure you grind them in and smear 'em around good." He removed the tray from his chair and said, "Okay, time to hose them down."

Lorelai freed Josh from his chair as she said, "Yay, time to play soak the Daddy."

"Soak the Mommy," Luke corrected as he picked Jake up. He leered over his shoulder at Lorelai and said, "Or, as we like to call it, make your own wet t-shirt contest."

"And I always win!" Lorelai said as she jiggled Josh on her hip.

Luke chuckled as he walked towards the stairs and said, "That's a game that everyone wins."

"Oh yeah?" Lorelai asked as she followed him up the stairs.

Luke shrugged and said, "Sure. They get to splash, and I get a cheap thrill."

"What do I get?" Lorelai asked.

"You get the fringe benefits of my cheap thrills," Luke answered.

Lorelai shook her head in wonder and asked, "How did I ever get so lucky?"

"When it's played right, both of us get lucky," Luke said with a laugh as he closed the baby gate at the top of the stairs after her. He set Jake down and said, "Okay, run."

Lorelai steadied Josh on his feet, and watched as he toddled off down the hall after Jake. She smiled at Luke and then reached out to give his butt a pinch as she said, "We're pretty lucky."

XXXX

After the boys had been bathed, and all four of them changed into clean pajamas, they played up in the nursery. Anyone walking through the front door might have thought there were forms of medieval torture taking place in the Danes house given the shrieks and squeals that echoed through the house. That is, they would have thought so until they heard the joyous rumble of laughter that followed these gleeful howls. Luke lay sprawled on the floor, waving his arms around wildly, challenging any and all comers to try to get at him. Lorelai, Josh and Jake were persistent in their attempts, laughing and screeching when caught, kissed and released. Breathless, Luke smiled up at the ceiling as Jake became enamored with a telephone toy and Josh promptly crawled over to stake his claim on his share of the fun.

Lorelai inched closer to Luke on her knees and whispered to the twins, "Look at how brave Mommy is. Look at how close I can get to the Daddy monster."

Luke snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her down on top of him as he said, "I'm afraid we've lost them."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I guess you'll just have to play with me."

"Damn," Luke muttered with a wholly insincere smile.

"Hiya," Lorelai whispered in a voice hoarse from squealing laughter.

"Sea witch get your voice after all?" Luke asked as he tucked a tendril of hair that escaped her ponytail back behind her ear.

"I do that on purpose, you know," she told him.

"What?" Luke asked, craning his neck to check on the boys.

"Pull one loose so you'll do that," Lorelai said with a smug smile.

"Huh?" Luke asked with a bewildered frown.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Nothing."

Luke reached up and fingered the curl he had tucked away without realizing it and said, "I suppose we should start quiet time, or they'll never go to sleep."

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "I think you're the one who's ready for quiet time."

Luke shrugged a little and said, "Met a mermaid today, she said she'd show me her tail."

Lorelai shook her head sadly and said, "No tail tonight, doctor tomorrow."

"Oh," he said softly.

"They may have to do the thingy, uh, in the whatsit," she said with a shrug.

He offered her a weak smile and said, "Maybe we can just neck a little."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I've heard that mermaids are big on necking."

Luke pulled her down for a soft kiss and then murmured in a softly intimate voice, "Let's get the sea urchins settled down and ready for bed."

Stories were read, and as usual, Josh was the first to succumb to the lull of his father's deep voice. Luke scowled at Jake's bright eyes and said, "Man, we're gonna have to talk about why you need to go to bed at night."

"I wanna hear that talk," Lorelai said as she rocked Jake in the wooden rocker that Luke had made for them.

Luke leaned over the arm of the chair and said to Jake, "I can't wait until you get a girl, I'm gonna be hangin' around all the time. I'm gonna be stuck to you like glue, buddy," Luke said as he jabbed Jake lightly in the chest, and earned a smile for his efforts.

Lorelai ducked her head and said, "See? I told you. Daddy is jealous of our love, Jaluke." She jerked her chin at him and said, "Gimme that chair."

"I'm comfortable," Luke said with a teasing smile as he lounged in the plaid recliner.

Lorelai nodded toward the door and said, "You go patrol the perimeter. I'll see if I can strike a deal with this one."

Luke nodded and hoisted himself out of the chair. When Lorelai stood up, he kissed Jake goodnight and said, "I love you, even if you are trying to steal my girl."

Lorelai shook her head as they settled into the recliner and said, "So sad, all these men fighting over me."

Luke walked downstairs and turned out the lights in the living room before checking the locks on the front door. He then walked back to the kitchen and through to the laundry room to turn the dryer on the fluff the clothes that had tumbled dry earlier. He went back into the kitchen to collect the boys' high chair trays and carried them to the sink, where he proceeded to scrape the sticky pasta into the garbage disposal before washing them thoroughly. He dried the trays, wiped down the seats and snapped them back into place so that they would be ready to go for breakfast.

He folded the laundry, carried a stack of clean dish towels back into the kitchen with him, and deposited them in the drawer by the sink. Quietly humming the same tuneless song that had been floating through his head from earlier that night, Luke wiped down all of the countertops, cleaned out the sink, carried the used dish towel into the laundry room and dropped it onto the closed lid of the washer. He then went to the fridge and surveyed the contents, making sure that Lorelai had plenty of choices for the twins' breakfast the next morning. Satisfied, he walked back over to the sink and plucked his water carafe and tumbler from the drying rack and filled it with ice before double checking the backdoor lock, and turning out the lights.

After making sure the child gate at the top of the stairs was securely latched, Luke turned the corner into their bedroom and stopped short when he saw Lorelai sprawled face down in the center of the bed with her feet dangling over the side. He smiled at the pink flannel pajamas patterned with sleeping sheep as he set the carafe on his nightstand. Lorelai felt the mattress dip as he knelt on it, leaning over her and planting his hands on either side of her head as he asked, "What are you doing?"

Lorelai turned her head to the side and opened one eye to look up at him as she mumbled, "Your sons wear me out."

Luke chuckled and said, "Yeah, they're mine now."

"Mm hmm," she agreed. Luke smiled as he brushed her ponytail over her shoulder, and leaned down to kiss the nape of her neck. He sighed against her skin, feeling the tickle of the wispy hairs along her hairline and breathing in the fruity scent of her shampoo mixed with the sweetness of freshly bathed baby. He kissed her neck again, letting his soft lips linger as he tasted her. "Mmm," Lorelai hummed. "Whatcha doin' there?" she asked softly.

"Necking," Luke whispered, his warm breath teasing the damp skin where his lips had been a moment before.

"Too tired," Lorelai sighed.

"You don't have to do a thing," he assured her as he moved to lace both knees inside of hers. He pushed himself back and placed his hands on her shoulders, kneading them gently and smiling smugly as a soft moan escaped her lips.

"Ah, the old massage ploy," she said quietly as she closed her eyes again.

"No ploy, just a massage," he replied.

"That's what they all say," she mumbled as he began to rub the tense muscles in her neck.

"Who all?" Luke asked pointedly.

"All the men who try to rub me in the course of my day," she answered.

"A lot?" Luke asked.

"A dozen or so, it depends on the day," she told him. "Unnnh," she groaned as he worked on a knot at the base of her neck. "You're a big tease," she muttered.

"Why is that?" Luke asked.

Lorelai opened her eyes and said, "Because we can't have sex."

"There doesn't have to be sex, Lorelai," he said gruffly. "Can't I just touch you?"

"Ah, but there's the rub. Pun intended," she added. "You know that once you start touching me, I start wanting you," she muttered.

"I know no such thing," Luke answered with a cocky grin that called him a liar.

"I can see you, you know," she said with a laugh.

"I'm just trying to help you relax," he said innocently as he rubbed his way over her shoulders and down her arms. As he reached for her hands, Luke lowered himself onto her, pressing his lips to her neck as he pinned her beneath his weight and laced his fingers through hers.

Lorelai drew in a breath and said softly, "God you feel good."

"You think?" Luke asked in a low dangerous voice as he brushed feather light kisses across her neck.

"I know," she answered, shivering as he blew gently on her skin, stirring the fine hair on her neck. "I love feeling you on top of me," she sighed.

Luke's lips curved against her skin as he murmured, "I love feeling you under me." He parted his lips as sucked on her neck gently as Lorelai pressed her ass up against his growing arousal.

"See? Dangerous," she whispered.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he promised in a husky voice. "You smell so good," he told her softly. "You taste even better," he said as he placed a series of soft wet kisses across her neck. When Lorelai pressed back against him again, Luke pressed her down, rubbing his erection against her ass as she ground into the mattress.

Lorelai tightened her fingers around his, feeling the taut muscles in his arms pressing into hers as Luke began to move against her, his hard body pressing into her as his soft lips danced across her skin. His breath came a little faster as he nipped her ear gently and then blew across it. She could feel the muscles in his thighs, quivering with tension as they parted hers. "Luke," she breathed in a warning tone.

"Just necking, I swear," he told her in a softly reassuring tone as he pressed against her again, moving rhythmically against her ass. Lorelai circled her hips, torn between the much needed friction of the mattress and the much desired hardness of his cock straining through layers of cotton. Luke traced the shell of her ear with his tongue, his labored breathing sending gusts of hot breath across her cheek.

"Mmuh," she whimpered in frustration, and tried to turn over beneath him.

"No," Luke whispered, as he pressed her into the mattress. "Safer this way," he murmured as he kissed the tender skin beneath her ear and felt her pulse racing.

"Need to see you," she whispered back.

"Shh," he said in a soft hiss as he kissed his way down the side of her neck, nipping and sucking gently on her. Lorelai gave in, grinding her hips into the mattress, seeking the relief she craved as she relished the feel of his solid bulk pressing into her. "My girl," he breathed as he kissed his way back to the top of her spine. He nuzzled her neck with his nose, letting his breath wash over her.

"Luke," she managed in a voice strangled with desire.

"Need help, sweetheart?" he asked in a low raspy voice.

"Yes," she breathed into the comforter.

Luke flexed his fingers, trying to escape her grip on them, but Lorelai held firm. Luke chuckled as he pressed a soft wet kiss to the neck and whispered, "You'll have to let me go."

"No," she answered petulantly.

"Let me touch you," he said softly. Slowly, Lorelai relaxed her fingers and let Luke slip his from hers. She felt him shift slightly, lifting some of his weight from her and let out a grunt of protest. "Just a second," he assured her as he slid his right hand under her stomach, and down to the soft flannel covering her sex. Lorelai quickly pressed into his hand, trapping it between her body and the mattress as she ground against him. Luke curled his fingers, stroking her through the layers of material that separated them as he continued to thrust against her ass. His lips grew demanding and hot on her neck, biting her gently and catching her soft skin between his teeth as she writhed beneath him. Luke drew patterns across her skin with his tongue as he slipped his other hand under her to cup her breast, squeezing her and rasping the soft cotton across her sensitive nipple as he pressed her into the palm of his hand.

Lorelai's breath came in puffs as she felt her orgasm building, humming through her bloodstream as every nerve ending caught fire. Luke breathing grew heavier as he closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on pleasuring her with his fingers as his own body screamed for relief. "Luke," she whispered hoarsely.

"Yes," he growled against her ear. Lorelai moaned softly as he climax began to unfold. "Oh God, yes," Luke whispered as she came, resting his damp forehead against her neck as she pressed mindlessly into his hand.

"Oh my God," she whispered on a rush of air as she calmed. She drew in a gasping breath, and Luke slid his hands out from under her to lift his weight from her. "No!" she cried as she felt the loss of him. Luke shifted his weight to his elbows, resting against her still, but allowing her to catch her breath. Lorelai sucked in air as she laughed giddily. "Oh my God," she said again.

"Uh, is that a good or bad, oh my God?" Luke asked hesitantly.

"Good. Good God, good," she panted. She blinked rapidly and said, "That was incredibly hot."

Luke chuckled and said, "I'm relieved that you think so."

"Up for a sec," she ordered. When Luke pushed up on his hands, Lorelai flipped over under him and looked up at him wide eyed as she pulled him roughly back down on top of her. She cradled the back of his neck, and pulled him down, kissing him soulfully. When she reluctantly released his lips, she whispered, "I can honestly say that was the most fun I have ever had with all of my clothes on."

Luke grinned happily and said, "Good."

"Good God, good," she corrected. "Where did you come up with that?" she asked as she blinked up at him.

Luke shook his head and said, "I didn't come up with anything, I just wanted to kiss your neck." He kissed her lingeringly as he pressed his still hard cock into her and said, "You came up with the rest."

"That wasn't me, that was you," she retorted.

Luke chuckled as he brushed that stray wisp of hair back and smoothed his hand over her head as he said, "Maybe it was both of us."

Lorelai trailed her hand up his thigh to his ass, squeezing it firmly as she pressed him against her. "Unbelievably hot," she told him.

"Well, it may have been the pajamas," Luke teased, trying to lighten the mood. "Maybe I'm part Australian, you know, the sheep and all," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai laughed out loud, her smile splitting her face and lighting her eyes. "You are unbelievable," she said as she shook her head at him. She placed her hand on his chest, feeling the rapid beat of his heart through the worn cotton of his t-shirt. With a smug smile, she began to slide her hand down as she said, "You may not be able to get into my jammies tonight, but there's no reason why I can't get into yours."

Luke shook his head and said, "That's okay. I'm fine."

Lorelai giggled and said, "You're as hard as a rock."

Luke kissed her sweetly and said, "I'm just happy that you're happy."

Lorelai looked up at him challengingly as she asked, "What if it makes me happy to make you happy? You ever think of that?" she argued.

Luke smiled and said, "But, I just told you that I'm already happy."

"Shut up," she said as she lifted her head and kissed his firmly. "Stop arguing with me," she ordered as she pushed on his shoulder to get him to roll over onto his back. Lorelai sat up, straddling him with a victorious smile as she pressed her hand against his chest. "No reason at all that I can't get you completely naked and have my way with you," she said smugly.

"Lorelai, seriously," Luke began to protest.

"Do I not look serious?" she asked as she began to tug his t-shirt up over his stomach. "Someone worked up a sweat," she said teasingly as he sat up to let her strip it from him.

Luke smiled crookedly and said, "You said it was hot."

Lorelai leaned down, pressing her lips to one flat nipple as she said, "Poor hot baby." She drew his nipple into her mouth, laving it gently before catching it between her teeth. When Luke groaned, she lowered herself to the bulge of his erection and pressed against it.

Luke sucked in a breath as he felt the heat of her sex though the layers of fabric between them. "So hot," he grunted as he pressed up into her desperately.

Lorelai sat back, raking her nails lightly over his chest. "Poor thing, maybe I should let you cool down a little," she said as she circled her hips on top of him.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" he rasped.

Lorelai nodded solemnly and said, "That was my plan." She glanced down and noticed that his legs were dangling half way off of the bed. She smiled and nodded to the pillows as she said, "Scoot up here, let's see if we can't make your passing as comfortable as possible." Lorelai lifted herself off of him and stood beside the bed as Luke shifted around to rest his head on the pillows. She smiled as he looked up at her through heavy lidded eyes. "No need to use the eyes on me, I'm gonna get you cooled down," she said as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his sweats and began to pull them off, dragging his boxers with them. She dropped them to the floor and then removed both of his socks before running her hands up his legs. The heat of his skin radiated in the cool air of the room as she slid her fingertips teasingly over his thighs, watching his cock twitch in anticipation of her touch.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lorelai caught sight of the carafe of ice sitting on his nightstand and smiled. "I have just the thing," she said as she crawled up over him.

"I'll bet you do," Luke growled in return as he skimmed his hands under her pajama top, stroking her sides.

Lorelai sat back, trapping his cock between the heat of her sex and his stomach. She leaned forward and said, "Hang on," as she reached for the carafe.

Luke turned his head to see what she was doing and then shook his head violently as he said, "Oh no."

Lorelai grinned as she plucked an ice cube from it and leaned over to put it back on the nightstand. "Oh yes," she countered as a drop of cold water dripped onto his stomach.

Luke shuddered and said quickly, "I'm not that hot."

"Oh yes you are," Lorelai argued with a knowing smile. As she began to lower the cube to his chest, Luke caught her wrist and shook his head as he shied away from her. Lorelai looked down at him encouragingly and said, "I promise to warm you up again."

Luke rubbed his teeth together as he weighed the pros and cans in his head and said finally, "Okay, but not too much."

"No frostbite," Lorelai said with a nod as he released her wrist. She smiled as she watched him tense his muscles, bracing for the shock of the cold. Instead, Lorelai lifted the half moon shaped cube to her own lips and sucked on it suggestively. She saw his eyes darken as he watched her. Finally she drew the cube slowly from her mouth and bend to kiss his other nipple. Luke jumped as her cold lips and tongue brushed over him, and then sighed, as her mouth warmed against him. Lorelai sat back with a smile and said, "Not nearly as sticky as the popsicle."

Luke smiled and chuckled breathlessly as she sucked the cube into her mouth again. Involuntarily, Luke arched into her rubbing against the heat emanating through her flannel pajama pants. "Please," he said raggedly.

Lorelai slowly withdrew the ice cube and smiled as she said, "Certainly." She placed her cold tongue at the center of his chest, and trailed down his stomach, tracing the line of hair that led to his cock. She blew gently at his curls, letting her cool breath tease and stir them. Luke watched her kneel between his legs and begin to suck on the ice again, this time letting it slide in and out of her mouth until there was nothing but a sliver left. She caught the sliver in her hand and then bent over him, letting her cool breath tease his heated flesh.

Luke groaned in anticipation as she lowered her lips to him. He shivered and tensed at the first touch, but when her cold tongue touched the tip of him, Luke shot up off of the bed, grasping her head in his hands, torn between pulling her off of him, and the sensation of her mouth warming around him. With a strangled groan, he fell back watching as she took him slowly deeper into her mouth as he held her head in his hands, tightening his fingers into her scalp, loosening her ponytail as she began to suck him hard and fast. "Lorelai," he groaned as she began to stroke his shaft with one hand, drawing on the tip of him as she set a relentless pace.

The sliver of ice in her other hand had melted to almost nothing. Lorelai took him deeper into her mouth as she squeezed the base of his cock, and cupped his balls in her cold, wet hand. "Jesus," Luke gasped as he blindly groped to pull her hand away, all the while thrusting up into her mouth mindlessly. Lorelai squeezed his balls gently, fondling him with her slick fingers as she continued to squeeze him and suck him. "Oh," Luke groaned from deep in his chest. Lorelai increased her pace, running her tongue over the tip of him teasingly before pushing him deep into her now hot mouth and then repeating the move over again. She felt him tense, the muscles in his thighs as hard as his straining cock as he gasped and grunted, finally releasing himself into her. Lorelai slowed, gently drawing him deeper and letting him slide slowly away from her as she stroked her hands over his thighs, kneading and smoothing the tense muscles. "Good God," Luke breathed with a chuckle.

Lorelai slowly let her mouth slide up to the head of his cock, and placed a soft kiss to the very tip of him before she looked up at him with a satisfied smile. She crawled slowly up over him, and planted her hands on either side of his head before lowering her body to his. She rested her weight on him fully, stretching her arms out over his and seeking his hands as he had sought hers earlier. She nuzzled his neck, snuggling into the pliant warmth of his satiated body. Luke squeezed her fingers between his and said in a low raspy voice, "I owe you."

Lorelai smiled as she kissed his neck and said, "You owe me nothing. I wish I could explain to you how sexy that was."

Luke smirked and said, "Being humped like a teenager?"

"I could feel every inch of you, but not. It was, uh, erotic, I guess would be the word," she told him. "Knowing that you were right there, feeling you, the warmth," she said softly. "And then knowing, knowing that we couldn't go there, and wanting it so badly," she tried to explain. She lifted her head and asked, "Does that make any sense?"

"I guess so," he said doubtfully.

"Forbidden fruit," she said with a smile as she lowered her cheek to his chest again.

"I still plan to make it up to you," he told her sternly.

"I plan to take you up on that," she said with a smile. "I guess you're just lucky that I'm easy," she teased.

Luke wriggled his hands free from hers and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "There's nothing easy about you," he said, trying to play it gruff and grumbly. "Nothing at all," he said as he ran his hand down her bedraggled ponytail. He craned his neck to press a kiss to the top of her head and then said, "But I am lucky. Very lucky."


	67. Passion's Purple Promise

**A/N: This fits into Middle Management chapter 97 – Dumbo, Decisions & Discoveries. Just a quick note about the title… A long time ago, back in the college days, my friends and I had a running joke about what the titles of the trashy romance novels we would someday write would be. Passion's Purple Promise was mine. Okay, so there may have been copious amounts of beer involved, but I'm so happy that I finally get to use it! Enjoy your guilty pleasures, life is for living!**

**Passion's Purple Promise**

Lorelai stood in front of the closet, rifling through the hangars for the third time. A short black skirt hung on the doorknob. Like the purple thong she had tossed onto the bed, it was a relic of their dating days. She had told Luke that she was going to need some primp time to prepare for the date he had proposed and hurried into the bedroom to do just that. Giddy with excitement, she had searched through the closet until she managed to pull said skirt out with a triumphant, "Aha!" Unfortunately, her reality snatched defeat from the jaws of victory when she wriggled into the skirt and realized that although she had slimmed down to almost her pre-pregnancy weight, things definitely were not where they used to be. And thus, the hunt began. The man had said he wanted her to wear a skirt, and a skirt he was going to get. Sadly, though, she realized that most of the skirts that were in her current wardrobe rotation were too business-y for what she had in mind, or rather, what Luke seemed to have in mind. She sorted through the hangars again, and her hand finally came to rest on her black pencil skirt. She eyed it skeptically. It had been a hot before, but that was when she was going to work, and he wanted to muss her up. She held it up to her waist and then turned back to the closet, scanning it for top that would dress it down a little. Finally, a soft pale pink sweater caught her eye. She took the hangar from the rod and held it up to her, pairing it with the skirt as she eyed her reflection in the mirror on the door speculatively. A sly smiled spread across her face as she carried the skirt and top to the bed and laid them out next to the thong. With a spring in her step, Lorelai sauntered off to the bathroom to do a little body work.

An hour later, Luke walked into the bedroom to find her perched on the side of the bed, sitting a pair of black patent leather ballet flats to her feet. He smiled as he noted the tight black skirt, but then his breath caught in his throat as she shook her hair back and stood up. "Ready?" she asked brightly.

"Uh huh," Luke answered as he tugged on the hem of the blue cashmere sweater Emily had given him for Christmas. "You look pretty," he said gruffly.

Lorelai's smile widened, her bright pink lip glass shining against her white teeth as she asked, "You like?" and did a quick pirouette for his benefit.

Luke's eyes widened as he took in the full effect. She had curled her dark hair into long ringlets that danced on her shoulders, and then tied it back with a length of Pink ribbon that matched her snug sweater. The black skirt molded to her curves without being obviously tight, and fell demurely just below her knees. With the patent leather flats, she looked fresh and innocent, but the sparkle in her eye told the tale of what might lie beneath the Snow White Goes to the Sock Hop exterior. Luke took a step closer to her, his hand reaching for her of its own volition, finding its home on her hip. "Are you wearing it?" he asked in a low hoarse voice.

Lorelai blinked at him in mock surprise and asked, "What kind of a question is that for a nice girl like me?"

Luke's eyes dropped to the pearl studded vee neck of her sweater and asked, "Are you a nice girl?"

"Don't I look like one?" she asked innocently.

"You look good enough to eat," he growled as he traced the neckline of the sweater with one fingertip.

"Dinner? Good, I'm famished," she said with another bright, guileless smile. She took his hand in hers and said, "Let's go," as she pulled him from the room.

When they walked into the living room, they found Kirk flat on his back while the twins crawled all over him. Lulu sat on the edge of the sofa smiling proudly as Jake gave Kirk's hair a good yank, and Josh used his stomach as a set of bongos. She looked up and said, "Oh, Lorelai, you look so pretty in pink!"

"Just like Molly Ringwald," Lorelai said with a nod.

Lulu frowned and said in a confused tone, "But you don't have red hair."

"We're just going to Al's," Luke told them, hoping to head off the inevitable John Hughes love fest. "We won't be too long," he promised.

"Take your time," Kirk answered, the sentence ending in a yelp as Josh pinched Kirk's nose.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Don't let them gang up on you, Kirk."

"We're having fun, I love these little guys. It's just like it was when I was growing up. One holds me down while the other hits me as hard as he can," he said with a nostalgic smile. "This brings back lots of great memories," he told them earnestly as Jake clambered over him to kneel on his throat. "See? Fun," Kirk rasped.

Luke nodded and tugged on Lorelai's hand to pull her from the room while the boys were distracted. As he helped her with her coat, Lorelai said, "Poor Kirk."

"He's in his element," Luke said dismissively. "You know where everything is?" he called to Lulu, careful to stay out of sight.

"We'll be fine. Go, have fun," she called back as Kirk screeched loudly.

Luke nodded and said, "Let's go while we can."

Lorelai followed Luke to the back door murmuring, "I'd hate for Kirk to find in a body cast when we get back. You'd have to spoon feed him," she told Luke as he closed the door quietly.

"Don't I already?" Luke asked as he took her hand, enveloping it in his. As they walked down the stroller ramp, he asked, "Walk or drive?"

"Walk, I think," Lorelai said as she gave his hand a squeeze.

Luke released her hand and draped his arm over her shoulder. As they walked along, he said, "You look very pretty in pink."

Lorelai shot him a sidelong look as she asked, "I thought you liked purple better?"

"I like everything on you," he answered. A moment later, he pulled her a little closer and murmured, "Especially me."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Ooh, smooth."

Luke grinned as they turned the corner to walk down the block to Al's and asked, "If I told you that you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"

Lorelai gasped and said, "I hope that you know CPR, because you take my breath away."

"Your birthday suit would look better on me," Luke said with a chuckle.

"You got a mirror in your pocket?" she asked. "Because I can see myself in your pants."

Luke groaned and then said with a wicked grin, "Stop or you'll make me fall madly in bed with you."

"I so don't want to know where you learned all of these," Lorelai said with a laugh as Luke opened the door to Al's Pancake World for her.

Luke snorted and said, "You know more than I do."

"Yeah, because I heard them, you must have used them," she said accusingly.

"Oh look, an open booth," Luke said as he pointed to the corner of the room and ushered her toward it with his hand in the small of her back.

"It's best to just plead the fifth," Lorelai said over her shoulder.

"Geez, I hope Al has manicotti tonight, I've had a taste for something blue," Luke said with a grin.

Lorelai smiled as he helped her with her coat and said, "You are awfully perky tonight."

Luke shed his coat and then folded them both, tossing them onto the bench before he slid into the booth across from her. "Got a pretty girl, and didn't even have to use any cheesy lines," he said with as shrug.

"If you had, you wouldn't have gotten the girl," Lorelai said sternly. She flipped open the menu and gasped loudly. "Oh. My. God. I have to call Rory," she said as she fumbled with her purse.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked with a concerned frown.

"The specials, look at the specials," Lorelai said as she pressed and held the speed dial for Rory's number. "Hey!" she said as Rory answered. "Where are you at? Oh cool, you made it that far. Uh huh, no tomorrow is fine," she told her. "We're not leaving until three. Hey, listen, you're never going to believe what Al is serving tonight," she said quickly. "No, he hasn't finally gone Moroccan," she said, smiling broadly as Rory continued to guess various ethnicities. "You done? You give up?" Lorelai asked excitedly. "Well, give up already!" she insisted. She nodded as she winked at Luke and said, "Okay, you ready? Are you sitting down?" She paused for dramatic effect and then announced, "Pancakes!" She nodded quickly and then began to shake her head. "No, I am not lying, here ask Luke," she said as she held the phone across the table.

"Pancakes, Rory," Luke answered patiently.

Lorelai put the phone back to her ear and began reading off, "Short stack, Banana, Blueberry, Fruit topped, crepes, blintzes, potato pancakes, and finally, the Towering Inferno," she pronounced grandly. She listened for a moment and said, "Well, I'm assuming that it's a huge stack of pancakes that he douses in something and sets on fire. Yes, uh huh," she said as she nodded. "Okay, I will report tomorrow," she promised.

As she closed the phone, Luke said, "I guess that I don't need to ask what you're ordering."

Lorelai grinned as the waitress appeared at their table and said, "I'll have the Towering Inferno with a vat of coffee."

Luke grimaced as he said, "Strawberry crepes, and water is fine for me, thanks." As the girl walked away, Luke leaned in, taking Lorelai's hand in both of his as he said, "I'm sorry."

Lorelai frowned and said, "For what?"

Luke shrugged and said, "I should have planned better, taken you somewhere nicer."

"I love Al's," Lorelai said defensively. "I never get to eat Al's food anymore," she pouted.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Well then, I apologize for making you eat edible food most of the time."

"Apology accepted," Lorelai said with a magnanimous smile. She batted her eyes at him and said, "Hiya, handsome."

"Quit," he murmured.

She licked her lips and then looked at him beguilingly as she asked, "I'm not allowed to flirt?"

Luke rubbed the edges of his teeth together for a moment and then asked, "Are you wearing it?"

Lorelai smiled knowingly as she said, "Of course I am."

"So you remember when you wore it the first time?" he asked quietly.

Lorelai frowned and said, "Um, no. Do you?"

"Oh yeah," he answered with a chuckle, sitting back slightly as the waitress placed their drinks on the table. He waited until she walked away and said, "We came here. It was Thai night, and that sauce that was so hot that it made you sweat. Do you remember?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Vaguely."

"You had a short black skirt on. I don't remember what top, because I was mainly staring at your legs," he confessed. "You kept guzzling water, and then all I could do was stare at your throat," he said in a low voice. "You kept shifting in your chair. Right over there," he said as he nodded to a table on the other side of the room. "Crossing your legs, and then changing to the other side and re-crossing them," he told her.

"Wow, you remember all that?" she asked with a laugh.

"We hadn't been dating very long, and we'd only just, you know," he said with a nod and a sheepish glance over his shoulder. "Rory was at Lane's, and all I could think about was getting you out of here, getting you home and licking the sweat off of you," he told her in a deep whisper. "Do you remember now?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah, I remember now," Lorelai said in a breathy voice.

"So, you see, I have fond memories of that," he said with a shrug.

"We broke the coat rack," she murmured.

"I fixed it," he answered quickly.

Lorelai smiled as she said, "I had a hickey the size of a half dollar on my thigh."

Luke winced and said, "Well, I had just caught sight of, uh, that, and I got distracted."

Lorelai stroked the back of his hand with her fingertips and said, "You kept kissing it to make it better."

Luke grinned as he sat back and said, "Seemed like a reasonable excuse."

Lorelai folded her forearms in front of her and leaned into the table as she said, "You don't need any excuse to kiss me anywhere you want."

"I wanna kiss you here, now," he said in a low rumbling voice.

"Do it," she dared him softly.

Luke shook his head slowly and said, "I'll wait. Here come your pancakes," he said with a smirk as the waitress approached with their order.

Thirty minutes later, Luke held the door as Lorelai walked out of Al's saying loudly, "It was just so disappointing. A sparkler! How lame was that?" she complained. "Is it so hard to buy a bottle of Grand Marnier and light a match?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry," Luke said for the fiftieth time.

"Stop apologizing for Al's lameness," she told him.

"I'm apologizing for the lameness of the date," he told her as he took her hand and they began to walk around the square. "Next time I'll do better. Dinner, maybe some dancing," he offered.

"Ooh, dancing?" she asked. "We haven't danced in a while," she told him. "At Kirk's wedding, we're dancing all night," she said sternly.

"Slow ones," Luke was quick to qualify.

"Not even the Chicken Dance?" she asked.

"Especially not the Chicken Dance," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai pressed her cheek to his coat as she smiled up at him and asked, "Hokey Pokey?"

"Forget the dancing," Luke said dismissively.

"No!" Lorelai cried. She looked up and spotted Miss Patty's dance studio across the street. With a grin, she tugged on Luke's hand and said, "Come on," as she stepped off of the curb.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked as he followed allowed her to pull him along.

"Dancing," she answered as she made a beeline for the sliding door to the studio.

"Lorelai, we can't just go in there," Luke protested.

Lorelai turned and fixed him with a steady stare as she asked, "Luke, do you really think Patty would mind if we went into her place to steal a dance?"

Luke thought for a moment and then said, "No."

Lorelai pulled the door open and said, "Come on, I'm not ready for our date to be over yet." When he hesitated, she said with a pout, "They put a lame little sparkler in a stack of pancakes and called it a Towering Inferno."

With a sigh, Luke said, "One dance," as he followed her into the darkened studio.

"I'll even let you put your hands on my butt," she promised as she fumbled for the light switch.

When the overhead lights flickered to life, Luke shook his head and said, "No, here," as he turned on the next switch and a mirrored ball lit with white spotlights began to spin. He turned out the overhead lights, and adjusted the rheostat so that the ball spun on its lowest setting.

"Ooh," Lorelai said with a grin as she watched the light bounce off of the walls. "How did you know that?" she asked.

"I installed it," he said with a shrug.

"Look!" she said as she pointed to the side wall. The light reflected off of the mirrors that lined the walls, and she hurried over to the barre attached to the wall. "I took ballet when I was little," she said as she trailed her fingers along the barre.

"You did?" Luke asked as he crossed the room to the stereo system.

"Oh yes. It was supposed to make me more graceful," she said with a smirk. She looked back over her shoulder and said, "Didn't work, but I loved it anyway. I soooo wanted to be a ballerina," she said wistfully.

Luke smiled as he picked up a handful of CDs and asked, "Don't most little girls?"

"I suppose," Lorelai murmured. "I had absolutely no talent for dancing, though," she admitted.

Luke looked over at her and said, "You dance very well."

Lorelai rolled her eyes in the mirror and said, "I can do ballroom, but only because those were the lessons my mother didn't give up on. It was all in training for cotillion," she told him.

Luke looked down at the CDs in his hand and opened a case. When he found it empty, he pressed the eject button and saw that it was already in the player. He pushed the tray back in and pressed play. As the strains of classical music began to filter through the speakers, Lorelai looked up with a quizzical frown to see Luke walking across the floor toward her. When she cocked her head at him, he said simply, "Dance."

"Huh?" she asked.

"Dance," he said as he came to a stop just behind her behind her. When she looked at him blankly he said, "First position."

A slow smile spread across her features as she said, "Oh my God, you're gay."

"I have a little sister who took ballet here for years," he countered. Lorelai glanced down and turned her feet out, drawing her shoulders back and curving her arms in front of her as she met his eyes in the mirror. "Second," he said softly as he reached around her and placed his hand over her stomach.

"Um," Lorelai murmured as she searched her memory and then moved into second position, raising her arms out to her sides gracefully. "Are you my Misha?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"Your what?" Luke asked in return.

"Misha. Mikhail Baryshnikov," she explained as she raised one arm in a gentle arc above her head.

Luke shook his head slowly and said, "I'm just Luke."

Lorelai smiled as she kept her arm curled above her head and reached for the barre to sink into a plie. As she began to lower herself, the pencil skirt restricted her movements. "Stupid skirt," she said with a frown as she glanced down at it.

"Allow me," Luke said as he moved his hand to her side, and began to slowly draw the zipper down over her hip, his eyes locked on her reflection.

"Um, Luke?" Lorelai said uncertainly as she watched the specks of white light play across his features.

"Yes?" he whispered against her ear as he began to push the skirt down over her hips.

"I, uh, did you forget what's under there, or not under there?" she asked with a nervous smile.

"I haven't forgotten anything. You used to dance, you want to dance," he said as the skirt finally fell in a pool at her feet. "Dance," he said in a softly commanding voice as he splayed his hand over her stomach once again, resisting the urge to pull her back against him. Lorelai kept one hand on the barre, and lowered the other as she stepped out of her skirt, and kicked it aside. She watched Luke in the mirror, the circles of light swirling over her legs as he allowed his eyes to travel the length of them. She saw him draw in a deep breath when they reached the bright purple thong, and he noticed how carefully she had primped for the evening. He lowered his hand, and brought the other around her, trailing his fingers over the smooth skin bracketed by her hipbones. "You didn't," he said in a hoarse voice.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, just a little grooming."

She saw him run his tongue along the bottoms of his teeth as the breath rushed from his lungs. "Good," he said in a throaty voice.

"Good?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow at him in the mirror. "I would have thought you would have liked it the other way," she said questioningly.

Luke shook his head and said, "No," as he lowered his hand, dipping his fingers under the elastic and touching her curls gently. "I like you the way you are," he told her.

"You are Mark Darcy," she said as she let her head fall back against his shoulder.

Luke smiled as he withdrew his fingers and skimmed his hand up under the hem of her sweater. "I'm Luke, remember?" he asked as he caught the bottom of the sweater in both hands and began to raise it up over her breasts.

Lorelai lifted her arms, allowing him to pull it over her head. When he dropped it to the floor, he caught her arms as she began to lower them, and held them up over her head. He skimmed his fingers over her arms as she held them up, curving them into position, and sighing as he trailed down over her lacy lavender bra. "Didn't have one that matched," she whispered.

Luke flattened one hand over her bare stomach, and let the other rest lightly on her hip as he said quietly, "Dance, Lorelai."

"Touch me," she whispered.

"First position," he ordered. When she lowered her arms and turned her feet out, heel to heel, Luke ran his hand down over her hip, stroking the silky skin of her thigh as he cupped one breast gently with the other hand. When a soft moan escaped her lips, he whispered, "Second." When Lorelai moved her heels apart and raised her arms to shoulder level, Luke squeezed her lace clad breast and ran his hand teasingly over her satin covered mound.

Lorelai released a shuddering breath and whispered, "Too small."

"Hmm?" Luke hummed as he lowered his lips to her bare shoulder.

"It's too small. Since the babies," she told him. As he began to stroke her gently through the slick fabric, she groaned and said, "It's been rubbing me, all night. Driving me crazy," she told him.

Luke bit her shoulder gently as he slipped one finger into the thong and found her wet and wanting. "Oh?" he asked. "Crazy good, or crazy bad?" he asked as he kissed his way up the side of her neck.

"Both," she said as he parted her with the pad of his finger. "You wanted me to wear it," she whispered. "You knew I was," she said, her breath hitching as he bent his knees slightly, and pressed his finger to her entrance. "It was rubbing against me, reminding me… Oh God," she gasped as he pressed his finger into her. Lorelai tuned her head, and Luke caught her lips in a searing kiss, his fingers tweaking and pinching her nipple through the lace of her bra.

When he broke the kiss, Luke withdrew his fingers and began to sink to his knees, pressing random kisses to her back as his hand slid down to her waist to steady her. He pressed his open mouth to the soft curve of her ass and then ran his hands over her reverently. Luke rained kisses over her ass and down to the backs of her thighs as he pushed her legs apart with his hands. Lorelai gripped the barre, leaning forward slightly as she watched his hands run over her body. She felt his warm breath on her thighs and moaned in anticipation. Luke touched his tongue to the center of her, toying with the strip of fabric that parted her folds, and Lorelai pressed back into him. Luke ran his hand over the front of her thigh and then up under the thong, teasing her curls before he began to stroke her swollen clit.

Lorelai watched, her breath coming in puffs as he stroked the sensitive flesh. Lorelai moaned loudly, the sound blending with the strings that hummed through the speakers. "Dance with me," she whispered. Luke pulled the thong aside and pressed his tongue into her damp folds, licking gently as she ground against him. "Dance with me, Luke," she said in a stronger voice.

Luke rose up on his knees, pressing his lips to her hip and scraping his teeth over her skin as he hooked his fingers into the sides of the thong and pulled it down. Lorelai moved her legs together to let it fall to the floor, and then stepped out of it, parting her legs again as he stood up. Luke unbuttoned his jeans and drew the zipper down, pushing his jeans and shorts over his hips and down to his thighs before wrapping his arm around her waist. He bent his knees, and guided the tip of his cock to her entrance. He straightened his knees slowly, sinking into her as he rose and pressing his open mouth to the center of her back, trying to match the heat of her walls with the heat of his kiss and groaning deeply. Lorelai gripped the barre tightly as Luke circled his hips slowly, savoring the sensation of her muscles squeezing him tightly. He moved slowly, each thrust seemingly in time with the building crescendo of the symphony that provided their soundtrack, his eyes locked on the reflection of their bodies in the mirrors and that play of light that fluttered over them. When Lorelai whimpered softly, Luke slid his hand down and began to stroke her clit at the same deliberate pace, unwilling to be hurried, but unable to stop. He felt her tensing, the muscles in her legs and back growing rigid with yearning as the desire writhed and coiled inside of her. "Luke," she whispered, staring at him wide eyed in the mirror.

"You dance beautifully," he murmured in her ear.

"Oh, Luke," she sighed as she felt her climax unfurling inside of her. Lorelai released the barre and reached back, clutching the back of his head in her hands and keeping him close as she pressed back, needing more and more of him. Luke's eyes closed as he felt each wave of pleasure rippling through her.

Luke bit his lower lip, thrusting a little faster as he felt his own orgasm threatening. He opened his eyes and whispered, "Don't want to."

"It's okay, Babe," she said softly as she watched him in the mirror.

Luke exhaled in a rush of air as he groaned, "So good," through gritted teeth. "Feels too good," he whispered raggedly. "Oh," he groaned, torn between pleasure and disappointment as he felt his control being ripped from him. "No," he whispered as he emptied into her, pressing his forehead to her shoulder. "No," he rasped, sucking in a deep breath that caught in his chest.

"Shh," Lorelai said as she dropped one hand to the barre to steady them.

"Sorry," he gasped.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked gently.

Luke lifted his head and shook it as he said, "I don't know."

Lorelai smiled softly as she met his eyes in the mirror and said, "I love dancing with you too."

Luke swallowed hard and then cleared his throat as he blinked up at the ballroom light said, "We should get dressed."

Lorelai turned her head and whispered, "Kiss me first."

Luke kissed her softly, letting himself sink into the kiss as he held her, his body still enveloped by hers. When he pulled back a little, gazing down at her solemnly, Lorelai smiled and said, "Better pull up your pants, Patty may have security cameras."

Luke chuckled, and then groaned softly as he pulled away from her. He reached down and pulled his boxers and jeans up as he said, "She doesn't even have a lock on the door." He arranged himself quickly, and then zipped his jeans, but left them unbuttoned as he bent down to collect Lorelai's clothing from the floor. He held up the bright purple thong and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You can add that to your trophy case," as she plucked the skirt from his hand and began to step into it. She quickly zipped it and watched as he turned her sweater right side out again. "Thank you," she said with an impish grin as she took it from him. She pulled it over her head and then reached up for the ribbon she had used to tie her hair back. She untied it, and then quickly caught her hair under it again, knotting it into a small bow at a jaunty angle.

Luke smiled and said, "Snow White."

Lorelai snorted and said, "Not hardly after what we just did." She turned around and placed her hands on his chest, rubbing the soft wool of his sweater as she said, "I think Patty would be proud, though."

"Knowing Patty, you're probably right," Luke said with a wry smile.

"We'd better get out of here," Lorelai said as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hang on," he said with a nod. Luke walked over to the stereo as Lorelai finished straightening her clothes and stepped back into her shoes. He picked up another CD case, and a minute later, he turned to walk back to her as the opening strains of 'The Way You Look Tonight' filtered through the speakers.

Lorelai looked up in surprise as Luke held one hand out to her and asked simply, "May I?"

She smiled at him, the dancing lights highlighting the sparkle of pleasure in her eyes as she placed her hand in his. Luke enfolded her in his arms and began leading her smoothly around the center of the room. Neither of them spoke as Sinatra sang of the memories they would have when they were old and grey, moving with the easy grace of two people completely in sync with one another. They were startled from their hazy bliss by the rasp of the door sliding open and Patty exclaiming, "Oh!" Lorelai and Luke both swiveled to look at her, and she said, "It's you. Babette called and said that she could have sworn she and Morey saw the lights on while they were out for their walk."

Luke stood paralyzed as Lorelai stepped back and said with a nervous laugh, "Sorry, Patty, we were out for dinner, and we just needed a dance."

"Oh, that's okay, Sweetheart," Patty said quickly. "Sometimes you just have to dance when the spirit moves you," she said with a nod. "That's what this place is for, after all," she said happily. "Carry on, Darlings, just don't forget to turn out the lights," she called to them as she waved and closed the door again.

Lorelai turned back to Luke and stared up at him for a moment, pressing her lips together tightly as she tried to hold back her laughter. A smile quirked at the edges of Luke's lips as he said in a dark tone, "I always suspected that was what this place was for."

The laugh Lorelai was trying to hold back erupted, bouncing off of the studio walls and mixing with the specks of light that scattered around them, as Luke pulled her closer to him, holding her tightly as he danced her into the next song.


	68. Someone Else In Bed with Us

**Someone Else In Bed with Us**

Once he had turned out the light and settled against the headboard, Luke picked up the phone and dialed. When Lorelai answered, he smiled and asked in a throaty voice, "Are you in bed?"

Lorelai grinned and said in a girly voice, "Yes, I'm in this big soft bed all by myself. I'm soooo lonely," she added with a dramatic sigh.

Luke smiled as he said, "I packed something for you. Go check the inside pocket of your suitcase."

Lorelai smiled as she tossed back the covers and walked over to the stand where her suitcase stood open, the contents spilling from is as if a bomb had been set off. She unzipped the pocket and gasped when she saw what was inside. "Lucas Danes!" she breathed.

"Let me tell you a bedtime story," he said in a silky voice that sent shivers down her spine. Luke smiled into the phone as he heard a soft whirring noise and said, "Lorelai?"

"Fresh batteries," she answered.

"Well, I can' t have old Sven letting you down," Luke answered.

Lorelai smirked as she looked down at the vibrator in her hand and switched it off as she asked, "Wow, you really did have a good time in my underwear drawer."

Luke shrugged as he said in a deep raspy voice, "I came across a couple of things that I thought might be of interest."

"Interest, huh?" Lorelai asked as she walked back over to the bed and sat down.

"Can't let things get stale, you might forget all about me," Luke said teasingly.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Not much chance of that happening."

Luke switched the phone to his other ear as he looked around the empty bedroom and said uncomfortably, "Uh, we don't, I mean, it's not like we have to…"

"Oh yes, you owe me one dirty bedtime story," Lorelai said quickly.

"I just mean…" Luke began to say.

"Are you chickening out?" she taunted.

"Seemed like a much better idea at the time," Luke mumbled.

Lorelai placed Sven on the bed next to her and said, "Tell you what, you tell me a story, and if I feel the, uh, need for assistance, I have backup, okay?"

"I feel stupid," Luke grumbled.

"You sound sexy," she countered. Lorelai looked around the bland hotel room and said, "Here, let me get you started." She closed her eyes and said, "Once upon a time…"

Luke waited, hoping that she had more to go with, but laughed when she fell silent instead. "I miss you," he said softly.

"Really?" she asked with a pleased smile, concentrating only on the rumble of his voice.

"Are you surprised?" Luke asked.

"I thought maybe you were ready for a little time off for good behavior," she answered.

"I can't sleep without you," he complained.

Lorelai's lips curved into a smug smile as she asked, "Bed too big?"

"Yes," Luke answered.

"Cuddle my pillow?" she asked.

"Yes," he said with a chuckle.

"Dream about me?" she asked.

Luke frowned and said, "I don't remember."

"Let me give you a hint, the correct answer is yes," she said with a laugh.

"Yes," he replied quickly.

"Did you, uh, have to resort to sleep aids?" Lorelai asked knowingly.

Luke smiled at the question and said simply, "I don't do sleeping pills."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You know that's not what I meant."

Luke sighed and said, "It wasn't a physical need, Lorelai. We'd already, uh, taken care of that, remember?" he prodded.

"We had? I'm not sure that I do remember. Can you refresh my memory?" she asked softly.

"I guess that something I gave you to remember me by didn't stick," he told her.

"Uh, dirty," she said with a grin. "I'm sorry, my mind has been crammed full of pie charts, cash flow projections and shoes. Did I tell you about the new shoes I bought today?" she asked excitedly as her eyes popped open. "They're black, very high, ankle strap, open toe, you like the open toes," she told him.

"Didn't you just describe about six pairs of shoes that are already in your closet?" Luke asked with a frown.

"You're supposed to be picturing me in the shoes, not mentally inventorying my closet," she admonished.

"Sorry," he said with a chuckle. "Okay, picturing the shoes," he answered as he closed his eyes again. "Nice," he said in a low hiss.

Lorelai laughed and said, "You're a horrible liar."

Luke laughed softly as he said, "Sorry the ones you already have are what's coming to mind."

"I miss you too, Burger Boy," Lorelai said gently.

"You were zipping your suitcase closed," Luke said quietly. "Leaning over the bed," he reminded her. "Nothing turns a guy into instant caveman faster than seeing his girl bent over," he added with a rueful laugh.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

Luke smiled as he said, "You have a fantastic ass. I mean, I know you like to tease about mine, but trust me yours is world class," he told her.

"So I was bending over?" Lorelai prodded.

"And I wrapped my arms around you, pulling you back into me," he told her. "We talked a little, you teased me a lot, and then you turned around and kissed me," he said softly.

"Tell me about the kiss," she encouraged him.

"The kiss," he said with a smile curving his lips. "Have I told you that when you kiss me like that, slow and deep, I still get all jittery?" he asked her.

"Butterflies," Lorelai answered with a nod.

"Yeah," Luke answered quietly. "We kiss all of the time, so I keep thinking that maybe I'm just a big sap, but I can't help it," he told her. "There's just this kiss. It's not like the others," he tried to explain.

"I know which kiss you mean," she told him gently. "It's not even a really sexy 'come and get it, baby' kiss, just more, um…" Lorelai paused, trying to find the right word.

"Promises," Luke said gruffly.

Lorelai smiled as she snuggled down into her pillow and said, "Yes, that's it. It's filled with promises."

"You kissed me like that yesterday," he told her as he unconsciously hitched up the leg of his sweatpants, gathering the material in his fingers. "When you kiss me like that, I can't resist you. I don't want to," he said, his voice a low rumble across the telephone line.

"Don't resist," she whispered.

"Oh, I didn't," he told her. "Your parents were coming over, Rory was here in town, Taylor could have hired a marching band to parade through our bedroom, and I couldn't have resisted," he said with quiet conviction. "When you kiss me like that, Lorelai," he said softly, letting the thought drift away from them.

"Yes?" Lorelai asked, as she slipped her hand under her pajama top and rubbed her stomach on small circles, just like Luke always did.

"All I want to do is crawl inside of you," he told her. He took a deep breath and said, "Then you kissed me again, and pulled me down on top of you. That kiss was something entirely different," he told her.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Hot, smoky, promises of a different kind," he said in a husky voice. "You do this thing, when I'm on top of you. You pull me down on you, and bow up into me, rubbing your whole body against mine," he told her. "Drives me crazy," he said gruffly.

"That's because I want to crawl inside of you," she told him in a breathy voice. "Safe, warm," she whispered. "Tell me the story, Luke," she coaxed gently.

"Take your clothes off, Lorelai," he said in a quietly commanding tone. He listened to the soft rasp of her breath as he heard her removing her pajamas. "Are you naked, Lorelai?" he asked as he heard her settle back into the pillow with a sigh.

"Yes," she answered.

"Once upon a time," he began in a low voice. "There was a beautiful woman named Lorelai," he said as he rasped his nails over the t-shirt covering his stomach.

"Was she a princess?" she asked with a smile.

"A queen," he answered. When he heard her appreciative 'Oooh,' he continued, "This woman was married to a man who adored her."

"The King," she answered. "Not Elvis, better looking, without the gut and white jumpsuits," she added.

"Do you want the story or not?" Luke asked impatiently.

"Do you want the girl?" Lorelai countered.

"Always," he answered.

"Then don't tell me the story, tell me about you," she said softly.

"Everything you need to know about me is all about you," he answered. "You have purple polish on your toes. You put it on for our date the other night," he told her.

"You noticed that?" Lorelai asked.

"I've told you before, I notice everything about you," Luke said simply. "You nicked yourself shaving, just above your ankle," he told her.

"Yes," Lorelai said softly, mesmerized by the fact that he did indeed notice everything.

"There are exactly seventeen freckles on your left thigh, and I have kissed every one of them. Repeatedly," he added. Lorelai glanced down, about to point out that those could technically be moles, but then decided that freckles were definitely a sexier description. "You're far away from me, and I'm here in a bed that smells like you," he said softly. "This is your chance, Lorelai. It's all about you now. Make good use of your friend there, because when you come home, I'm throwing him out. He'll never know you like I do," he told her in a throaty voice.

"No," she whispered.

"So you tell me, tell me what old Sven can do that I can't do for you," he said softly.

"Nothing," she answered quickly. "Well, except for the noise," she added with a sly smile.

Luke refused to rise to the bait, instead he said, "You're all alone in that big bed, far away from me. Tell me what you think about when you close your eyes," he said as he slid his hand into his sweats to adjust his burgeoning erection.

"Well, there's no kissing," she said with a smile. "I think about you kissing me. No just my lips, but everywhere. Your lips are so soft, but I can feel it, that impulse," she told him.

"Impulse?" he asked.

"Restrained," she told him. "You want to bite, you want to suck, you want…" she whispered, the thought trailing off.

"I want? What do I want, Lorelai?" he asked.

"All of me," she breathed as she cupped her breasts. "It's overwhelming, humming beneath the surface," she told him.

"Yes," he said softly. "Touch yourself, Lorelai. Are you touching yourself?" he asked as he drew in a ragged breath.

"Yes," she answered.

"Where? Tell me where," he ordered.

"My breast," she answered.

"And what are you doing? Is your nipple hard? Are you picturing me sucking you?" he asked.

"God, yes," she answered, as turned on by his intense questioning as by her own touch.

"And you know, right? You know it's so hard for me to hold back," he told her.

"Yes," she whispered.

"And you know that I would never hurt you," he told her.

"I know," she said softly. "That's what makes it more," she told him.

"More?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head as she squeezed her breast roughly, pinching her nipple between her fingers. "Part of me wants you to," she confessed.

"Hurt you?" Luke asked in a stunned whisper.

"Not that," she panted. "Unleash it, take it, take me," she told him. "Even when you get a little, uh, wilder, I know it's nothing compared to what you want," she told him. "Sometimes, I just want you to take it," she told him.

"I want to. Oh, I want to suck you," he breathed into the phone.

"Are you hard, Luke?" she asked, knowing from the ache in his voice that he was.

"I'm coming up to Boston. Your mother can handle the boys," he told her.

"Yeah? You're gonna come up here?" she asked in a low dangerous voice. "Are you going to come up here and fuck me, Luke?" she whispered.

Luke's released a rush of breath and said in a voice hoarse with need, "I want to."

"But you can't," she said in a voice tinged with regret. "I know."

"Turn it on," he told her as he pushed his sweats down over his hips, releasing his straining cock. Lorelai did as she was told; holding the humming instrument in her hand as he said, "Tell me."

"My hands aren't like yours," she murmured. "Rough, calloused. Your hands feel completely different. Hard, and strong," she said as she squeezed her other breast and touched the vibrator to the valley between them. She slid it slowly down over her stomach and said, "Cool, hard plastic," she whispered.

"Where?" Luke rasped as he wrapped his hand around his shaft and began to stroke himself.

"Are you stroking yourself?" she asked. "Are you hard and hot? Oh God, so hot," Lorelai moaned as she held the vibrator just above her pubic bone, letting the sensation hum through her.

"Yes," he said, his breathing rough and uneven.

"I love to feel you pressing against me," she told him. "So warm, throbbing against my stomach," she said softly. "I like it when you pull out of me, and I can feel you there, wet with me, twitching and pulsing against me," she whispered as she lowered the vibrator to her clit.

"Are you wet?" he asked her breathlessly as he began to stroke himself faster.

Lorelai held the vibrator against her clit and reached down to part her folds with her fingers. "Wet, but not as wet as you make me," she told him. "Oh, your mouth," she moaned as she used the tips of her fingers to tickle the sensitive flesh. "I want your mouth on me. Sucking me, licking me," she panted.

"So wet," he groaned, licking his dry lips. "I'm gonna make you so wet, Lorelai," he promised. "Tell me," he said desperately.

"I'm rubbing it against my clit, but it's nothing like you, I want you," she told him.

"Oh God, I love the way you taste. I could come just thinking about it," he groaned. "Put it in," he said softly. Lorelai pressed the tip of the vibrator to her entrance and closed her eyes, trying to pretend it was Luke. He listened to her rapid breathing for a moment and then asked, "How does it feel, Lorelai?"

"Want you," she answered pathetically.

"I'm not there. He is," Luke told her. "If I was there, I would fuck you so hard, Lorelai," he ground out, stroking himself mercilessly.

"Luke," she gasped softly.

"Get rid of it," he said roughly.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Your fingers, use your fingers," he told her. "Get rid of it," he repeated. Lorelai tossed the humming vibrator to the bed and pressed her fingers to her entrance. She stroked herself quickly, her breath hitching as she desperately sought release. "Are you thinking about me, Lorelai?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

"Yes, oh, yes," she panted.

Luke remained quiet, slowing his own hand as he listened to her pleasuring herself on the other end of the line. "No one and nothing will ever love you like I do, Lorelai," he told her. "Every bit of you," he said raggedly. "I'm in you and you're in me, we can't undo that now," he told her.

"Luke," she whispered as she felt her climax approaching.

"Are you gonna come, Lorelai?" he asked as he began to stroke himself faster again. "Is it me you're thinking about?" he asked in a low voice. "Is it me you want?"

"Yes," she moaned.

"My name, Lorelai," he commanded. "Say my name," he whispered desperately.

"Luke, oh, Luke," she moaned as she tumbled over the edge.

"Yes," he hissed into the phone. "No one knows you like I do, Lorelai," he told her, frayed with need.

"No, no one," she agreed as she tried to catch her breath.

Luke tightened his grip on his cock, groaning as he felt his release coming. "No one, Lorelai," he said breathlessly. "I'm the one who loves you," he told her as he came in hard spurts, releasing the need that gnawed at him along with a torrent of fears that he had long kept at bay. "Not that stupid plastic thing, not that asshole Armstrong who just wants to fuck you, and not that guy you thought you wanted," he ground out.

"Luke!" Lorelai whispered in shock.

"They don't love you, Lorelai. I do," he told her hoarsely.

"Luke," she said again, for once in her life searching for words and coming up empty.

The silence stretched between them for a moment, punctuated only by the sound of his harsh breathing. Finally, he whispered, "Tell me that I have nothing to worry about. Tell me, and I'll trust you with my life."

"Oh God, Luke, no," she said in a rush, finally finding her voice. "Never, never," she said as she sat straight up on the bed. "You will never have anything to worry about," she assured him. "I love you. I love you like you love me," she told him as she pressed her balled fist to her chest.

"But you do want him," he said quietly.

"No, no, not like that," she said desperately.

"I knew something was going on with you. I knew it in Stowe, and I knew it again the minute you mentioned him," Luke told her gruffly, his eyes bright as he searched the ceiling for answers and found none there.

"Luke I swear to you, I don't want him," she said firmly. She took a deep breath and said, "I admit that when we were in Stowe, I felt an, um, attraction, but it was nothing." She pushed her hair back out of her eyes and said honestly, "It scared me. Since you and I got together, I haven't even noticed another guy, and then all of a sudden, I did." She paused for a second, waiting to see if he would say anything. When he didn't, she said, "It was just one of those moments, you know? It was there, and then it was gone. I didn't mean to feel that way, I didn't want it," she insisted.

Luke's voice was choked as he asked, "When we were, were you thinking…"

"No, Luke, no. Don't you think you'd know?" she cried desperately. "My God, you'd probably know before I did." She looked around at the cold, stark hotel room, yearning for their bed, aching for him. "That's it, I'm coming home," she said decisively as she scooted off of the bed.

"No," Luke said firmly.

"I want to come home," she said plaintively, shivering as she stood naked in the middle of the room.

"No, I want you to stay," Luke insisted.

"I can't come home?" Lorelai asked in a stunned voice.

"No, I mean, not tonight or tomorrow. I want you to come home on Wednesday, like we planned," he told her.

"But, Luke," she protested as she sank back down onto the bed.

"You told me that there was nothing for me to worry about," he reminded her.

"There isn't. Less than nothing," she answered.

Luke thought for a moment, trying to ignore the ache in his chest, trying to wrap his head around the information that he desperately wished he didn't have confirmed, and struggling to fight back the tears of fear and hurt that threatened. "I need time," he said in a thick voice. "I trust you, Lorelai," he said softly.

"Luke, I'm so sorry. I am," she said earnestly. "You have to believe me, I didn't want that," she told him.

"I believe you," he answered gruffly.

"Do you? Do you know that I would never want to hurt you?" she asked, echoing his words from earlier.

"I know," he said in a quiet voice.

"Let me come home," she whispered.

"I'll see you on Wednesday," he answered.

Lorelai's heart began to pound as she asked, "Aren't you going to at least call me?"

"I need a little time," he told her again. "Please, Lorelai?" he asked softly. "I'm trying not to freak out. I need to sort it out in my head. I'm trying not to make it into something that I know it isn't," he said quietly. "I know it isn't," he told her.

"I'm scared," she whispered into the phone.

"Me too," he said softly.

"Please talk to me," she begged.

Luke pressed his lips together as he shook his head slightly and said, "The only thing I can think to say is that I love you."

"That's all you need to say. That's all, Luke," she told him. "I'm yours. It's you that I adore, for now and evermore," she promised, gently reminding him of the song he had once whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Lorelai. Goodnight," he whispered in a choked voice.

"Goodnight," she conceded softly, fighting back her tears. "I love you." Lorelai closed her phone as the sob rose in her throat, strangling her. She finally noticed Sven humming softly, muffled against the covers, and with a frustrated cry, she picked up the vibrator and hurled it against the wall, breaking it to pieces.


	69. Ordinary Can Be Extraordinary

**Ordinary Can Be Extraordinary**

_Mags sneaks in, lifts the top off of Lorelai's dollhouse, and peeks inside..._

They were an ordinary couple leading ordinary lives. Perhaps a tad more attractive than some, maybe a little more in tune with one another than others, and possibly, that so-called ordinary life was slightly more fairytale-like then most people are lucky enough to draw. None the less, that's all they were; a guy and a girl, a man and a woman, a husband and a wife - nothing more, nothing less.

As each new day dawned, their mornings were dictated by the demands of two tiny tyrants, who softened the constraints of their despotic reign with drooly smiles that flashed seed pearl teeth, and released the sweet sound of laughter brought about by pure joy into the early morning quiet. In the span of any given week, there were lazy morning cuddles, frantic morning temperature checks, and harried morning pleas for cooperation. There were also words spoken and repeated with garbled pronunciation, tiny feet that stepped on toes in their haste to get to the next big thing, and those magical moments of the mutual adoration which bonded parent and child in a love eternal.

He spent his mornings dishing up eggs and pancakes to the denizens of a town that he felt would serve as prime candidates for trial runs for the newest in psychotropic medications. She spent her days luring tourists to that town, and encouraging them to join in on the madness. They'd pass each other during the day, handing off a kid or two, calling reminders as the other dashed for the door, and asking the twins to remind them to tell Daddy this or Mommy that. Of course, the boys never did. It wasn't in their job description.

This evening in particular was no different from hundreds of others. She came home to find her three men in the kitchen. The two small ones were barricaded in a large play yard constructed of multiple baby gates lashed together, odd pieces of furniture dragged into the center of the room and a conveniently located wall which aided in preventing escape. Clearly the product of equal amounts of frustration and ingenuity, it succeeded in keeping them relatively out of trouble, out from under their father's feet, and as an added bonus, thoroughly ticked them off. As he moved around the kitchen trying to prepare their evening meal, the twins were letting him have an earful, but he managed to stay serenely on task talking to them in normal tones and displaying a depth of patience that few would believe possible for him.

She kissed him hello, and then went over to the hastily constructed baby jail for a visitation. There were more kisses exchanged as chubby arms clung to their mother, wailing desperate pleas to be set free. Instead, she stepped over the prison walls and joined them in their incarceration, which they found almost as satisfying as their father found it amusing. After dinner was consumed, and the kitchen somewhat straightened, the four of them went upstairs for bath time. He reported the comings and goings at the diner that morning, and shared any little snippets of gossip he thought that she might find amusing. She told him about her day, impersonating her friends and co-workers as she spun tales of her guests' latest exploits.

As he walked down the hall carrying a squirming bundle wrapped in a fluffy terry cloth towel, she smiled, wondering how many women would find the soft faded jeans and white tube socks with the red stripe across the toe as sexy as she did. She brushed a soft kiss over damp dark gold curls and smirked as she noted that the fact that he had stripped off his soaking wet shirts didn't mar the view any. Together, they powdered, diapered, tickled and wrestled them into fresh pajamas. Together, the four of them scrambled around the nursery moving from one task to another as the boys explored their world, finding wonder in toys they had touched a thousand times before, but had only just discovered turned or squeaked or lit up.

The phone rang, and knowing that it was probably either her daughter or her mother, she hoisted herself carefully from the floor and hurried down the hall to grab the extension from their room. Her smile was a little brighter when she discovered that it was indeed her first born, and settled down onto the bed for a nice long chat. She flopped back onto the bed, her hair dangling over the edge of the mattress as she stretched first one leg, and then the other, the phone cradled into the crook of her neck. Her eyes danced, sparkling and bright as she laughed at something the younger girl said, taking great delight in her baby's facile mind and glib tongue.

When she hung up the phone, she grabbed a t-shirt from his drawer before she walked back down the hall to find him in the hideous pastel plaid recliner; his feet propped up, a wiggling boy tucked under each arm, and a stack of storybooks in his lap. He slipped the shirt over his head and tried to maneuver his arms into it as she sat down in the wooden rocking chair. She ran her hand over the smooth wood of the chair he had made for her when he first discovered that he was going to be a father, and then reached for her younger son. She pulled him into her lap and bent to rub her nose against his, smiling as he rubbed his face and batted her away with a grin. When she settled back into the chair and began to rock at a slow steady pace, he opened a book and began to read, his voice low and hypnotic as they sank comfortably down into the soft, quiet part of the evening.

After handing both boys into the care of the sandman, the house was quiet as they went back downstairs, settled into the couch and took a moment to breathe. She turned on the television and flipped through the stations until she found a rerun of a show she used to watch when she was younger. He opened the newspaper, and occasionally fed her a tidbit of news, or made a caustic comment about the foibles of their friends and neighbors. Eventually, he got up and shuffled off to the kitchen to finish cleaning up and putting things back where he liked them, while she picked up scattered toys by pinching them with her toes and kicking them back into the toy box. She walked through the kitchen to the laundry room, pulled the clean clothes from the dryer, folded and stacked them carefully into an empty laundry basket. When she stepped out into the kitchen holding the basket, he hurried over to her and tried to take it away. She protested, he insisted, she made a pointed comment; he retaliated with a loving comment, and then accepted his victory gracefully as he carried the basket up the stairs with her close at his heels.

While she changed into pajamas and began her nightly bedtime rituals, he went back down to check the doors and turn out the lights. Finally, he carried a carafe of ice water up the stairs and placed it on his bedside table, turning on the lamp before padding into the bathroom. She looked up and gave him a foamy smile as she spied his reflection in the mirror, and then moved over to make room for him as he reached for his toothbrush. After washing his face and hands, he stepped back holding the hand towel as he watched her pat some insanely overpriced cream onto her forehead and around her eyes. She caught his gaze in the mirror and gave him a slow smile as he gave her a slightly abashed shrug and hung the towel back on its ring.

He walked back into the bedroom, unbuckling his belt with one hand and then pulling it free from the loops. He hung it on a hook inside the closet as he unbuttoned his jeans with the other hand. After stripping them off and dropping them along with his socks into the hamper, he paused in front of his dresser before deciding that the spring air filtering through the bedroom window was a little too warm for sweat pants. He looked over to see her rearranging her pillows against the headboard, a book resting in her lap. He turned out the overhead light just as she switched on the lamp on her side of the bed, and then he crawled gratefully between the cool sheets. He mumbled goodnight wishes and reached to turn off his lamp before turning back toward her and rubbing his scruffy cheek against the pillow as he closed his eyes.

She glanced down; taking in the fringe of dark lashes that shadowed his cheek, and without thinking reached over to rest her hand gently on his back as she tipped her head down and began to read. After a few minutes she giggled softly at a passage that had caught her fancy, and he opened his eyes, a lazy smile curving his lips as he looked up at her. Sensing his gaze, she looked down at him and smiled as their eyes locked. She took her hand from his back, dropped an old business card that she used as a bookmark between the pages, and closed her book. She placed it on the nightstand and turned out the lamp, smiling softly as she scooted down onto her pillow, her nose a centimeter from his. He blinked slowly, his eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness as he tried to make out her features. She draped one leg over both of his, and moved a little closer still.

It is hard to know who moved first, and after so many nights, it didn't really matter. They kissed softly, their lips testing and tempting each other as the unspoken question hung in the air. Finally, she parted her lips in invitation, and not needing to be asked twice, he moved quickly, taking her bottom lip into his mouth and drawing on it sensually, waiting patiently for the telltale moan that would indicate that all systems were a go. The moan was music to his ears as she ran her hand slowly up over his arm, caressing his shoulder and then finding a home at the nape of his neck. Her leg moved gently over his, each pass inching her pajama leg up higher on her calf until finally her felt the silken smoothness of her skin against his. He wrapped one arm around her, pulling her close before rolling over onto his back and taking her with him.

She smiled down at him as she readjusted, bracing herself on her arms as she lowered her head and captured his lips in a slow, soft, wet kiss that forced a rumbling groan from the depths of him. He raised his hands to her face, gently holding her dark curls back as he caressed her cheekbones with his thumbs. She pulled back and smiled down at him, confident in her victory, smug in the knowledge that he was about to give back just as good as he got, if not better. He pulled her back down, his lips firm and demanding as he drank from hers, kissing her hungrily as she stretched out, pressing her body to his and circling her hips teasingly against the rigid length of him. His tongue tangled with hers, its velvety softness stroking and tantalizing her, making her blood hum as the warmth coursed through her veins. She angled her head, taking the kiss deeper, feeding his hunger as she undulated against his hard body. With one hand anchored firmly in her mass of curls, his other hand roamed freely over her back, down to the curve of her ass and cupped her urgently as he pressed up into her.

She grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt and rolled to her side, trying to take him with her. He resisted holding her in place as he tugged at the bottom of her pajama top, waiting for her to raise her arms so that he could strip it off. Once it was dispatched, his callused hands ran gently up her sides, dipping into the curve of her waist and down under the elastic waistband of her pants to splay over her hipbones. He flexed his wrists as he pulled her down against him, the movement causing the material to bunch and slide down over the backs of his hands. When she rose up off of him a few scant inches and he pushed them down hurriedly, dragging her panties with them in his haste to have her bare. Her breath came in soft puffs as she wriggled her legs, working the fabric down, unwilling to give up her position. He raised one foot and used it to push them the rest of the way down, smoothing his arch along her ankle to skim the fabric from her body and over the foot rail of the bed.

Once again, she grabbed his shirt, this time with two hands and pulled him over onto her, moaning softly as he covered her with his weight. She saw the furrow of worry crease his brow and shook her head, knowing that the time was coming soon enough that she wouldn't get to feel him like that, and determined to soak up every moment of it that she could. He braced his forearms on either side of her head and bent to kiss her softly. She smiled up at him as she ran her hands possessively over his broad shoulders and down his arms. She arched her neck as he pressed hot kisses to her throat, and gave a soft purr of appreciation as her fingers slipped under his sleeves and she squeezed his biceps. He chuckled knowing what she was angling for, and pushed back onto his knees to strip the shirt up over his head. Before he could move, she sat up and yanked on his boxers too, slipping her hands into the back of them and squeezing his ass with a playful growl.

He laughed as he freed himself from the last of his clothing and raised his eyebrows questioningly as he crawled back over her again. She murmured something about that being much better, and pulled him down to her wanting to feel the warmth of his skin on hers. She captured his face in the palms of her hands and held him still, lifting her head from the pillow to kiss him deeply. When she slowly opened her eyes, he found himself mesmerized by the hazy blue that beckoned to him. He murmured her name, and then kissed her again, this time unleashing some of the banked desire he struggled so hard to hold back.

He shifted to his side, resting his weight on one elbow as he remained pressed against her, toe to toe. With his free hand, he touched a finger to her lips, red and swollen from his kisses, and then let it trail leisurely down her throat, his eyes following it with avid interest. He traced the valley between her breasts, careful not to touch the tender flesh, though he ached to with everything that was in him. As he reached her stomach, she covered his hand with hers, and brought it back up to her breast, placing it gently just beneath the soft mound. He looked up at her questioningly, and she smiled as she arched off of the mattress, inviting his touch. He caressed her gently, hesitant to cause her discomfort, but unable to resist the sweet temptation she offered. He bent his head and placed the barest of kisses to her taut nipple, smiling as she moaned softly and whispered his name. He covered the beaded tip with his mouth, laving it gently, but steadfastly refraining from adding the pressure he knew they both craved.

When he felt he could bear it no more, he raised his head with a rueful smile and slid his hand down to the rounded curve of her stomach. He splayed his hand possessively over the growing mound, his fingers spread wide as he slid down and knelt between her legs. She smiled, running her hand through his fine hair as he rained kisses over their unborn child and murmured words of love that only the baby could hear. He ran both hands over her reverently, looking up to find her watching him with a small smile, and then ducking his head slightly in embarrassment as he continued his journey over her body. He nipped at her hipbone as he ran his hands down each leg, kneading and stroking her smooth skin and then following with his lips. She moaned as he sucked fervently at the tender inside of her thigh, his nose brushing against her, his breath heating her skin.

He ran both hands up her thighs and parted her legs, pressing his mouth to her sensitive folds, and kissing her urgently as she raised her hips up off of the bed to meet him. Her hands clutched his head, her fingers laced through his hair and curled into his scalp as he stroked her with long slow flicks of his tongue. He drew her into his mouth, sucking greedily, licking her ardently as the scent of her arousal intoxicated him. She writhed beneath him, torn between the yearning his eager quest unleashed and the aching need to have him. She moaned his name, the ache her voice at once a plea to stop and a prayer for more. She reached for his shoulders, pulling on him to urge him up, but succeeding only in drawing him closer. She gasped loudly, calling his name, as his assault on her senses only intensified, and sent her hurdling over the edge.

He brought her down slowly with gentle kisses and flicks of his tongue, stirring her taut nerve endings, teasing her lovingly, and rekindling her desire, helping it to burn through the haze of satisfaction that clouded her mind. When he heard her breath catch and then quicken again, he knew that she was back with him. He intensified his ministrations once again, his lips demanding her response, his tongue her surrender. She whispered his name, and with one last kiss, he reluctantly raised his head and looked up at her. He covered her stomach with his hands again, pressing hot open mouth kisses to it as he rose up over her.

She sat up and ran her hands over his shoulders, pushing him up so that she could touch him, covering his broad chest with her soft hands and smoothing his skin over his rippling muscles. She reached for him, wrapping her hand around the length of him with a gleam of pride in her eyes. Stroking his heated flesh gently, she began to recline, taking him with her, and teasing him as he positioned himself between her thighs. She ran her thumb over the swollen tip of him, collecting the drop of moisture that had gathered there and massaging it gently into him. She led him to her entrance and held him poised as he drew in a sharp breath feeling the heat that radiated from her and the incredible sensation of her juices flowing around him. He braced himself on his hands, mindful of their burgeoning baby, and sank slowly home. He flexed his arms, capturing her sigh in his mouth and giving it back to her with an aching groan. He held himself still, waiting as she adjusted to the feel of him before he began to move slowly. His breath came in ragged gasps as she squeezed him tight inside of her. He closed his eyes, fighting back the urge to plunge mindlessly into her welcoming warmth, and instead focusing on the soft whimpers of pleasure that escaped her parted lips. He watched her carefully, sensing the exact moment her eyes darkened, knowing by the feel of her hands on his back that she had given herself over to him, riding each wave of pleasure with contented sighs and murmured words of adoration. Then and only then, did he allow himself to cave. Keeping his eyes fixed on her flushed face, he increased his pace, groaning and aching to join her there, and calling her name in a choked voice as she embraced him body and soul.

She soothed him with tender caresses, whispering softly, and smiling when he chuckled at her nonsensical words. He kissed her sweetly, savoring the taste of her on his lips one last time before he lifted himself from her, shaking his head at her protests. He pushed back, and pressed one more kiss to her stomach, whispering his goodnights and sincere apologies for any disturbance they may have caused. He stretched out beside her, and extended his arm, inviting her closer and wrapping her in his tender embrace. She ran her hand lazily over his stomach, tickling him gently until he covered hers with his and she could thread their fingers together. She sighed sleepily as he gathered her hair back away from her face, and closed her eyes, lulled by the sound of his slowing heartbeat.

As she began to drift off to sleep, she kissed his shoulder softly and murmured, "Oh, hey, we need Q-tips."

He kissed her forehead gently as he said, "I'll alert the media."

She rubbed her nose sleepily against his chest, snuggling into him just as their sons had earlier, and said in a drowsy voice, "See, that's better with the accent."

He smiled up at the dark ceiling and closed his eyes, looking forward to tomorrow, which would seem to be an ordinary day, but in every way would prove to be extraordinary.

_Mags gently lowers the top of the dollhouse, blows a kiss, and quietly steals from the room._


End file.
